Twokinds: The Kord Empire
by STORYmaker2
Summary: A reimagining of the Twokinds web comic set in Mekkan with Trace, Flora, Keith, and an OC traveling the Kord empire to save it from the Templars. Characters from the comic and new ones will join over time , mixing old ideas with new ones. Fantasy with magically powered technology. Roman esk empire
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Edinmire

* * *

Thirteen men rode fast on a dirt road. They made their way through a dense woodland forest. Many squirrels and birds roaming about the tree branches.

The each rider wore a black hooded cloak with a symbol on them. The symbol was a white circle with a cross near the bottom.

Leading the riders was a man wearing black gauntlets and a glowing bag on his belt.

The man had long black hair and green eyes.

As the riders continued, the man held his hand up, the horses stopping when their ridders pulled on the reins.

"What's wrong boss?" One of the men asked.

The lead rider gave an uneasy look scanning the trees.

"We shouldn't have stopped. Let's keep going." He started before seeing someone in front of them.

A hooded figure stood on the road in front of them. The figure was just over six feet tall with a hooded dark blue jacket on. The jacket extending down and over his legs and trousers. Around the jacket was a mixture of leather and metal armor, and coming out the back of the jacket was a bushy grey and white tail.

The riders saw paw like feet at the bottom of the man's legs.

"Keidran move aside!" The leader said. The figure stepping closer in response.

"You should be more careful when traveling the woods Templar." The keidran said coming close enough for the riders to see under this hood. His face was humanoid and covered in white and brown fur. He had short black hair , a snout, and blue eyes.

"You might run into a wolf." He growled , revealing his hands with claws on the end.

As two of the horsemen charged at him. The wolf keidran smiled, his eyes glowing blue for a moment. The wolf then clasped his right hand. A small amount of blue energy forming in his hand.

The wolf snarled, his burst of energy causing the horses to spur and move to the sides. This created just enough room for the wolf keidran to reveal a black spear on his back. The keidran used the end of his spear to knock one of the cloaked men off their horses before stabbing up at the other one.

When the first one tried to get up with a hatchet, the wolf keidran easily knocked the hatchet away with his longer spear and stabbed through the man's leather armor under his cloak.

Upon seeing the energy come from the wolf's hand, the leader of the party quickly ordered the rest of his men forward. The horsemen surrounding the wolf who tried to keep them back with his spear. However, the leader's eyes glowed blue just like the wolf's. He held his hand open, blue energy forming that was larger than what the wolf conjured. The leader thrusted his hand forward unleashing a burst of blue magic that forced the wolf onto the ground.

The riders moved in for the kill, but their leader heard more galloping. He turned to see a basitin on horseback riding towards them. The basitin was relatively short, looking about five foot five. He was completely covered in grey fur with slightly feline and lagamorphich characteristics, a tail, yellow eyes and large pointed ears.

The basitin wore dark blue knight armor with a red cape. A sword sword in hand that was a gold-bronze color with with a slightly arching guard and a yellow colored gem in the pommel.

Two of the riders turned to face him, drawing shorter swords to face their attacker. The basitin reached them and caught one's sword. Sliding the blade inside and stabbing him. The basitin quickly pulled his sword free, using the motion of his horse to avoid the second rider's strike. Only two strikes were necessary for the basitin to gain an opening and decapitate the rider.

The wold keidran got back to his feet with his spear, diving across the ground to get out of the horsemen's circle. He managed to stab up and into one of the horsemen. Four more coming around him.

Two behind him tried to hack the wolf with a hatchet , only for one to be hit with an arrow that went through his back.

The second rider desperately looked around seeing movement in the trees, a figure in green crouching on a tree branch with a bow in hand.

Another arrow flew through the air and hit the man's neck.

With the basitin , wolf, archer and trees around them, the horsemen were unable to maneuver effectively.

The wolf's eyes glowed blue for a again. The unleashed magic blown into the horsemen pushing them closer together before he and the basitin continued attacking.

The horsemen leader's hands glowed blue with magical energy being unleashed into the keidran and basitin. The two knocked off their feet and the leader coming closer. However, another burst of the energy knocked several of the horsemen down.

The leader turning to see a human on horseback behind him. The human was a young man wearing a hooded black jacket similar to the wolf's, but just with leather armor. He had thick cyan hair, cyan eyes, and a cyan triangle like tattoo on his lower left cheek.

The horseman saw the young man across from him smile. The leader conjured some of the energy and unleashed it at the young man in response.

The young man's eyes glowed blue as his hands did the same. He waved them in front of him forming a shield like barrier , deflecting the magic from the horseman.

The younger man then waved his hands at a few tree branches. The branches moving on their own while snatching the horseman's arms, holding him in place.

The young man on horseback brought his glowing hands together before thrusting them forward. A dragon shaped burst of energy flying from his hands , tearing through the horseman's man felt blood fill his mouth, his body feeling heavier and heavier when it came down from the horse.

Within the next few minutes, the last of the horsemen were dead, their horses running off into the woods.

With the fight over the wolf Keidran howled in victory.

The basitin dismounted his house and punched the wolf keidran to the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking Ash!? We were suppose to wait until Trace gave the signal!" The basitin shouted only to be kicked in his face.

The basitin backing up and holding his jaw as the wolf got up smiling.

"They were getting close to the edge of the forest, we had an advantage here with the trees keeping their horses corralled. I saw an opportunity and trusted you guys would see it too. I think I made the right call Keith."

"If we are a team then you need to start listening to Trace!"

"You mean you, noble basitin knight." Ash said smiling while Keith gave an irritated look, coming closer and grabbing the collar of his jacket.

"Undisciplined wolf!"

Ash grabbed Keith and growled, bearing his teeth.

"Uptight basitin!"

"Stop!" They heard, the figure from the trees coming down and running over.

The figure removed the cloth over her face, showing she was a keidran like Ash, only a tiger keidran. She was a young woman with a slender body and yellowish eyes. Her hair was light brown hair and went past her shoulders. Her chest relatively small but her behind not being as small. She wore a green shirt shirt but had no trousers or undergarments on.

"Stop fighting!" She shouted grabbing their shoulders and pushing them away from each other.

"We're friends! We're a family! This isn't how we should treat each other!" She shouted in great concern.

"Flora's right, could you two get along." Trace said , taking the bag from the body of the leader.

Trace opened the bag and saw it was filled with glowing blue crystals.

"Well looks like you were right Ash, mana crystals, and a lot of them." Trace said.

"Safely out of the hands of the Templars." Ash said smiling as Trace put the bag on his belt.

"Alright let's scavenge what we can from them and get into town before more Templars show up." Trace said.

"….Why don't we just leave them?" Flora asked, giving an uncomfortable look at her companions looting the bodies.

"We need money Flora." Keith said taking coins from one of the men.

"It's ok Flora, when the Templars find their companions, they'll bury them." Ash said emptying the purse of one.

Ash mounted one of the Templar's horses while Keith mounted his own. Trace got back on his with Flora getting on as well.

Flora sat behind Trace with her arms around his waist and her head resting against his shoulder.

The three began riding down the road towards the town.

* * *

They made their way past a few farm fields and houses before reaching the town itself. The town being relatively large with many buildings. The roads were brick and concrete, most of the houses made of wood and more than one floor. One or two of the buildings being made of marble.

The town itself looked as if it had seen better days. The roads weathered and dirty, many of the houses in poor repair. Grafiti painted on the buildings , rotted or cracked wood, and other damages as well.

The streets of the town were filled with various people. Many of them human, but there were just as many keidran. The keidran were of various races, fox keidran, dog keidran, and jaguars. The humans wore mostly dirty or worn clothing, some of the keidran wearing similar or even more worn clothing, some wearing barely anything at all. Flora not being the only one without trousers on.

Many of the keidran were doing very menial tasks. Several of the farms they passed had keidran hands working them. Those in town were cleaning the streets and graffiti with some of the lower humans joining them.

As the horses continued through the town, they saw more graffiti on the buildings. They were the same symbols as the ones the Templars had. There were also pictures of Templars wielding the energy over lesser beings.

Around this part of town they also saw dozens of humans and a few keidran each wearing Templar robes. They were creeping around the alleys and corners. Some subtly or not so subtly mugging passerbys.

Also on the streets were human and keidran men wearing military attire. They wore green standardized tunics with light leather armor over them and parts of their trousers. Over their torsos were lorica hamata esk chain mail shirts with short sleeves. Some of them wore galea like helmets, others didn't. Each either having a spear in hand or a short sword, some carrying scutum esk shields.

These human and keidran soldiers exchanged unpleasant looks with the Templar gangs. Flora had an uneasy expression as they passed by the Templars and soldiers. She saw a fox girl getting groped blatantly and against her will by a pair of Templars. Across from them were a trio of soldiers, two being human and one being a fox keidran. The fox keidran soldier gritting his teeth and tightening the grip on his spear, having to be restrained by one of his companions, the other putting his middle finger up to the Templars.

Keith heard growling from Ash while they passed by.

"Easy." Keith said eith Ash slowly turned his head away from the Templars, turning to a few of the soldiers. A panther keidran soldier and those around him nodded to Ash as he nodded back.

The four got deeper into the neighborhood and the number of Templars around the streets increased. Many staying around a large castle like estate with walls around it. Keith and the others kept their hands near their weapons as they passed the estate. Many Templars patrolling the walls of the estate. Those around it holding weapons and watching the group closely as they passed by.

Eventually they reached a tavern with the name "Riftwall East Tavern" on the front.

The four sat down at the bar inside, a snow leopard keidran woman with black hair wearing a black corset like dress.

"What can I get you lot?" She asked.

"A tall ale my lovely madame." Ash said smiling as the keidran woman smiled and put her hand over her mouth, laughing a little.

"Alright, and you sir Basitin?"

Keith kept a watchful eye over the bar.

"Regular beer will do fine."

"Alright, and you…" She started before seeing Flora sitting on the stool next to trace, her arms around him as she nuzzled her face against his.

"I'll have an ale, Flora?" Trace asked.

"Red wine."

"Alright , coming right up." The keidran woman said.

Ash put down four bronze coins

"I'll get this round to celebrate a job well done." Ash said smiling with his hands behind his head, the bartender taking the coins.

Around the tavern were humans and keidran alike. Some sitting together, others separating themselves from the other race.

Keith kept his eyes on a few Templars at a table, and three soldiers at another who gave the Templars uneasy looks.

Trace opened the bag and looked at the mana crystals. He picked one up and carefully examined it.

"Glad we got these, I can sense they're quite powerful. Definitely don't want them in the Templar's hands." Trace said.

"You want to keep it down, there are Templars here." Keith said.

"Lighten up would you." Ash said before they saw a little keidran girl who was a snow leopard with white hair that carefully tried to hold a tray with their drinks.

"Awww." Flora said when she saw the little girl.

The child nearly lost control before Ash caught her and helped her back to her feet.

"Gotcha!" He said smiling as the girl looked relieved to see the drinks hadn't spilled.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine. Thank you for bringing them to us." Ash said as he took his drink and handed Keith his.

Flora took hers and gave Trace his before kneeling down in front of the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Maeve."

"I'm Flora, are you a waitress here?"

"Sometimes when mommy needs help."

"Aren't you sweet." Flora said rubbing her head.

Trace smiled as he saw this. He turned back to the keidran woman behind the counter as she filled some mugs.

"I'm Trace by the way."

"Adira." She said.

"This town seems like it's seen better days."

"I thought you were travelers."

"What gave us away?" Trace asked.

"Not many basitin around here, plus aside from the an occasional Templar, there aren't any magic users here." Adira said as Trace almost choked on his beer.

"How?"

"I can always tell my friend." She said smiling.

"Former Hospitaller?"

"Yeah." Trace said.

"And him?" Adira asked as she looked at Ash who guzzled his ale.

Trace gave a slightly embarrassed look.

"My student."

"Not many keidran magic users out there. I didn't even know the Hospitaller took them."

"Well it's like you said, former Hospitaller." Trace said.

"My daughter's never seen magic, would you mind?"

"Well we're actually trying to not get attention drawn to-" Trace started before he heard something. Turning to see Keith shaking his head and Ash kneeling beside Maeve as he conjured some magic, Maeve giving an excited look.

"….Ourselves." Trace said in a pessimistic tone.

"I like your friend." Adira said.

"Ash is something. Anyway, can you tell me more about this place?"

"Edinmire is not so different from your average frontier town. Far from the bustling imperial cities. agriculture runs the local economy."

"A lot of keidran and humans here. Typical of a town on the edge of the empire. How are the tension's here?" Trace asked before Ash finished his ale and howled. A trio of human men sitting at nearby table looking annoyed.

"Damn keidran." One said.

"As you'd expect." Adira said.

"I've seen worse." Trace said.

"I'll bet you have."

"What about the Templars?"

Adira sighed.

"They haven't helped us here. They first started spreading their influence here about a year ago. I heard the stories about Templars practically taking over towns across the empire, but I didn't think it was true until I saw it myself. Street after street fell to Templar gangs, they recruited lots of disgruntled human farm hands who lost their jobs to keidrans who worked for less. The streets got rougher and rougher, I became afraid of letting Maeve out of my sight."

"The local auxiliary troops didn't do anything about it?"

"The garrison commander was tough on them at the beginning. Kept them from spreading in the town, but then something happened to him. He got sick, then It was like he lost all his nerve and backbone. He ordered his men to leave the Templars alone. Now they do whatever they want."

"I'm sorry." Trace said as Adira sighed.

"Why, it's not your fault."

"Where is this garrison commander?"

"He abandoned their fortress, now he stays here in one of our rooms."

"Thank you." Trace said as he finished his beer.

After Adira left, Trace motioned his companions to come closer.

"Alright so we have the mana crystals. We need to plan our next movement." Trace said.

"We have them, the smartest thing to do is to get out of here, there's a train leaving tonight. We get some distance between us and here, the Templars will be looking for their missing crystals." Keith said.

"Look at this place, I'm tired of leaving towns with Templars crawling all over and degrading everything. Let's force them out." Ash said.

"Force them out? The four of us are going to force out all of the Templars in this entire town?" Keith said sounding irritated

"We take their garrison they'll lose their footing. You should have seen the soldiers here, if we start going after the Templars they'll join us real quick."

"Their commander ordered them not too." Keith said.

"Well I can personally attest auxilia aren't quite as disciplined as legionaries." Ash said smiling.

"We could make a real difference for these people." Flora said.

"Spilling blood all of over the streets isn't going to help anyone. People will get caught in the middle of it." Keith said as Flora thought about what Keith said.

"That won't happen, we overrun their garrison and the others will fall apart, the auxiliary troops will contain the remaining Templars."

"How do you propose we take a fortress?" Keith asked.

"Well, you do have two magic users."

"One still being trained." Trace said as Keith smiled a little.

"Anyway, we also have a whole bag of mana crystals."

Keith, Trace, and Flora turned to the bag.

"We use those and we could easily take the garrison."

"…..He's not wrong." Trace said.

Keith looked at them for almost a minute.

"….Ok, I get what you're saying, and I agree that it would be great to get rid of the Templar's in this town. But we have a bigger mission here. Those crystals could save our lives or be used for something more important." Keith said.

"There are places worse than here." Flora said reluctantly.

"It's a nice idea Ash, but you know it's true." Trace said as Ash sighed.

"Alright, fine." Ash got up.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked.

"Around."

"No , we stick toge-" He started before Ash walked off.

"….I can't believe he was a soldier." Keith said.

"Well if it's any consolation , he wouldn't have made it in the basitin military." Trace said putting his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"No, he wouldn't." Keith said before he went after him.

"So you're worried about him?" Trace asked while smiling.

"…I just don't want us to miss the train because of him." Keith said as Trace kept smiling.

"Flora, I'm going upstairs for a while."

"Alright." Flora said as she stayed by Maeve.

* * *

Ash walked through Edinmire, looking around at the Templars there. He saw a Templar with a group of people wearing Templar tattoos.

"Magic is the key to everything. Magic created us, it gives us strength, it powers our world. With it we we'll build a better world."

Ash tightened his grip.

He took a deep breath before clasping his other hand.

A rock rising from the ground while the man paced, tripping him. Ash smiled a little.

He continued walking through the town before seeing another Templar.

This Templar had a child with him, a human boy no older than ten.

"Let's go." The Templar said leading the child towards the fortress.

"…Come on, don't do it. Keith will be mad, we might miss the train."

Ash saw the boy get lead inside the fortress.

Ash stood on top of a house near the fortress. He took a deep breath as he waited for the guards to move out of the line of sight.

Ash sprinted forward and leapt onto the fortress wall, grabbing a ledge, pulling himself up and scaling the walls before reaching an open window.

Ash pulled himself in and looked around. The hallways were lit by glowing crystals a small waterway also pumping water through the interior.

Ash carefully moved through the fortress interior, taking out a curved knife as he heard footsteps. Ash hit behind a corner as they got closer.

"Damn keidran, and here I thought joining the Templars meant I'd get away from them. I swear the next keidran I see I'll." The Templar started as he rounded the corner only for Ash to slash across his throat and then stabbed his back while covering his mouth.

Ash grabbed the body and carefully set him down. Peering over the corner only to see a second Templar walking the other way.

Ash moved carefully but quickly through the hallway and tackled the man to the ground, stabbing the back of his neck.

Ash slowly got up and sniffed, smelling a familiar scent. Looking around the corner to see the little boy with the Templar.

"….I should go home. My mom is going to be worried."

"You don't need your mother anymore." The man said, Ash carefully followed them.

He considered assassinating the Templar, but then thought about a ten year old boy seeing a man's throat get opened up.

"…Damn it." Ash said as he put the knife away.

* * *

Elsewhere Flora was with Maeve , helping her deliver drinks. Maeve delivered some beer to the three soldiers, one of the smiling and taking them.

"Thank you very much." He said before taking out a bronze coin.

"But you already paid?"

"A good sever should get a tip." The man said as Maeve took it.

"Do I have to give it to mommy?" Maeve asked.

"No, it's yours, you could buy yourself anything you want with it. Some candy , maybe a new doll." Flora said.

"Really!"

Flora smiled and nodded.

"So Flora, if you're not from here. What do you do?"

"…..Well, I go from place to place, and help people." Flora said trying to think of the best way to say it.

"Is that human your master?"

"Trace? No he's my husband."

"Husband? You married a human?"

"Yes, they're actually quite nice if you get to know them." Flora said rubbing the top of Maeve's head.

"The nice wolf and strange knight are your friends?"

"Yes, they are. Do you have any friends?"

"I did. But mommy doesn't let me leave this place much."

"I'm sure she's just worried about you. This town is full of bad people. Besides I'm sure you're friends still visit you."

"Sometimes they do, but I miss Tim the most."

"Who?"

"Tim, he's a dog keidran. He was my best friend, until a few months ago. He stopped showing up."

"Stopped showing up?"

"My mommy said people took him away to work on a farm far away from here."

"….Oh." Flora said realizing what was going on.

"…..Illegal, and they still do it." Flora said to herself.

Trace reached the upstairs area and passed by a few of the rooms.

He reached a room guarded by a wolf and human soldier.

Trace glanced inside and saw an older tiger keidran wearing officer's armor standing by a physician who looked over a very sick middle aged human man in the bed.

"Because doctor, you've been looking at him for almost a year now and you still can't tell me what's wrong with him!" The tiger growled.

"I just don't get it, it's like it's magic."

"So magic is doing this too him?" The tiger officer asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a Hospitaller." The doctor said as Trace revealed himself.

"Well it just so happens, I am."

All four turned to him.

"…..What?"

"Hello, Trace Legacy, I'm a former Hospitaller. I could tell is magic was affecting him."

The tiger gave an uneasy look before looking at his commander.

"Alright." Trace came in. He looked over the bald man in the bed, his advanced aging seeming almost artificial and his sickness seeming just the same.

Trace's eyes turned blue as he waved his hand over the man. Trace's suspicion being confirmed as he felt a strong enchantment over him. It eroded his will and forced the sickness upon him. Trace whispered as his hand glowed, trying to break the enchantment, however, the enchantment was too strong, even for him. Trace realizing a mana crystal was clearly used in enchanting it. Trace having another idea.

* * *

Ash followed the Templar and the boy to another chamber where a few Templars were waiting.

Ash hid behind the corner and watched carefully. The boy looking very afraid as one of the Templars came closer.

"Is this him?"

"Yes sir."

"What's your name?"

"John." The boy said shaking.

The older man revealed a mana crystal and put it in the boy's hand.

"John, I want you to breath and push your hand forward."

"What?"

"Just do it!" The man said forcefully.

John did so, a burst of energy coming out.

The man smiled.

"Well done Phil. John you're very special, you can use magic. It means you're a key to unlocking the future of our world."

"Please I just want to go home."

"This is your home now, you're a Templar now".

Ash felt his grip tighten before he saw a pedestal with a mana crystal embedded into it.

He took a deep breath.

"Here we go." Ash's eyes glowed blue while he clasped his hand. A burst of magic hitting the mana crystal and knocking it off the pedestal. The crystal lights went out as the room went dark.

John got scared when he saw flashes of blue light and heard a loud commotion.

Finally a hand grabbing him. John yelped before he saw a glowing hand and wolf keidran.

"John? My name's Ash, I'm going to take you home."

Ash moved fast with John close, the fortress dark with footsteps all around them.

Ash saw two Templars in front of them.

"John close your eyes." Ash said as he took out a short sword and dagger.

John did so and heard more commotion. Ash knelt down and opened his eyes.

"Come on." Ash said.

He kept John looking away from the bodies on the ground.

Ash heard more footsteps coming closer as they reached a window.

"Close your eyes, and hold on." Ash said picking up John in his arms and began scaling down. However, when Ash did, John looked down and yelped. Ash looking down to see a group of Templars waiting for them.

"Shit." Ash said.

A Templar looking out the window above them.

"Ash." John said.

"It's going to be alright." Ash said when they heard a commotion below them.

Ash looking down to see Keith on horseback standing over four dead Templars.

"Come on!" Keith shouted.

Ash quickly climbing down.

"Let's go!" Keith shouted.

Ash and John got on the horse.

Keith rode fast, getting away from the Templar territory.

They stopped in front of a house near the edge of the town, John ran into the arms of a woman and man.

Keith and Ash watching as the boy reunited with his parents.

"…..I can't believe you did that. Do you realize how stupid that was." Keith said.

Ash smiled.

"And yet you came."

"…"

"You're not heartless Keith, I think you're a big softie under that armor."

Keith elbowed Ash's face as Ash grunted.

"Sorry, pulled the reins back to far." Keith said smiling while they rode off.

Flora was with Trace at the tavern. Flora rubbing Maeve's head.

"It was very nice meeting you, I hope to we can see each other again some day. Now be a good girl and do what your mother says." Flora said before she stood up.

"Come on." Trace said as he and Flora got onto a horse and rode off. They met Ash and Keith at the train station. A brick, wood, and marble building with several seats near the rails.

Ash, Flora, Trace, and Keith waiting as the train arrived. The black engine coming into sight first followed by over a dozen passenger cars made of metal and wood.

"Where are we going again?" Ash asked.

"The coast , to a larger town called Riftshen." Trace said.

"Sounds great." Ash said.

"So what did you guys do?" Flora asked.

"…Not much." Keith said as the train stopped, the doors opening.

They got inside with the other passengers. The train car interior furnished carped with some lounge areas that had couches and chairs.

"Alright two rooms. See you guys in the morning." Trace said.

He and Flora went into one room.

Ash and Keith went into another compartment, a pair of bunkbeds.

"Top bunk!" Ash shouted as he tossed his bag onto it and jumped up.

Ash laid back while Keith sat down on his bunk.

"Alright, I'll admit, it was a good thing you did today."

"We did, I wouldn't have pulled it off without you." Ash said.

"Just try to be less reckless in the future."

Ash smiled.

"I knew you cared about me."

Keith smiled a little before laying back.

In the engine, the engineer got a signal from the conductor.

"Let's get going." He said as his partner took out a mana crystal and put it in a compartment. Blue dust coming out of the engine's chimney before it's wheels began moving.

The train racing along the tracks away from Edinmire.

In another compartment Trace took off his jacket and revealed his somewhat muscular chest with a few scars there.

"What a day." Trace said as he got in the bed.

"I liked that girl Maeve. When we have a baby, I want them to be just like her." Flora said as she took her shirt off and cuddled up beside Trace , putting her arms around him and kissing him.

"What if we have a boy?"

"He can be like Ash."

"…Really?" Trace said as Flora smiled, licking the side of Trace's face.

"By the way, what did you need to do upstairs in the tavern?"

Trace smiled, looking at the bag of mana crystals, one of them not glowing anymore.

* * *

Back in Edinmire, the local garrison commander looked years younger as he stood in his armor beside the tiger officer outside the fortress.

The gate was broken down with dozens of auxiliary troops storming inside, others arresting Templars in the dozens with local humans and keidrans cheering.

The soldiers taking delight as they arrested of killed Templars who resisted. The leader dragged before the commander.

"Hello Bob, that enchantment you had on my is gone."

"Edric I-"

The commander punched the Templar.

"Get him out of my sight."

* * *

In another location an middle aged man wearing a Templar robe sat before a fireplace. He read from a book and sipped on coffee.

"Master Randal." He heard, turning to see a tired looking Templar messenger.

"Ahh Joseph, come in." The master said, his messenger looking nervous.

"You look tired, sit , have some coffee." The younger Templar slowly sitting down and taking a cup of coffee.

"I have knows master , from Edinmire. The mana crystals , they were stolen."

The master had a surprised look and lowered his cup.

"Stolen? Bandits took down our men, a magic user?"

"No, it was the Trace Legacy and his companions."

"Trace, so they're in this area again. That's bad news indeed, for me at least. I know a few masters still want him alive for our side." Randal sipped more of his coffee.

"So they have the mana crystals?"

"Yes master, they also broke the enchantment we put on the local garrison commander. Our gangs were rounded up in retaliation by the local garrison." The messenger was still afraid, but Randal remained calm.

"Exactly the reason we need to push our schedule forward. The people in these provinces are afraid of the imperial legions. They're a symbol of fear and oppression. When we're done, we'll give the people hope that they can break free from the Kord empire and live freely, independently."

Randal sighed.

"But I need those mana crystals for the Chaos ritual."

"What do we do?"

"Everything's going to be alright Joseph. I'll find a way, I always do."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So this is my reimagining of Twokinds, all the real credit goes to Thomas Fischbach. His amazing webcomic, story, characters, and artwork_

 _For those who haven't read twokinds and liked this I would highly recommend it_

 _Now this story is going to be a bit more episodic than some of my other stories, maybe not quite as episodic as my pokemon sentai ones, but still more episodic than the other stories like gate_

 _More characters will come over time, and I'm quite excited for this story_

 _For those who haven't read my stories before, please do leave reviews telling me what you liked and didn't like, how I can improve and what I'm doing right._

 _Also feel free to PM me any questions so I can answer them directly_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Riftshen

* * *

The train sped across the tracks through the countryside of Mekkan. Inside one of the cars, Keith was still asleep, only to be awoken by a thumping noise. He slowly opened eyes while giving a tired/irritated look.

Keith saw Ash hanging over the bed doing inverted sit ups.

He tried to go back to sleep, but kept hearing the thumping nice.

"Could you not do that right now" Keith said.

"Oh sorry, just keeping my skills sharp." Ash said.

He more carefully did them and avoided the thumping noise of his head hitting the bed.

Keith tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He then turned to see Ash getting down and practicing some fast strikes.

"….Well I'm already awake now." Keith said , getting up and joining Ash.

The two sparring against each other.

Two hours later they joined Trace and Flora for breakfast in another car.

"Good coffee." Flora said drinking.

"So what's the plan in Riftshen?" Keith asked as he ate some eggs.

"Well there's an old Hospitaller friend of mine is there. He was always watchful of the Templars, hopefully he can give us some information on the Templar leadership in this province, and some of their plans." Trace said.

"Finally get some targets of upportunity." Ash said sounding excited.

"There's also another reason. From what I hear, there's a lot of job openings in Riftshen."

"Job openings?" Keith asked.

Trace looked a little embarrassed.

"This train ride and our other recent activities has , well, nearly exhausted our supply of money."

All three turned to him.

"So we need to replenish it before moving on."

"Well we always could sell a few of the mana crystals." Flora said.

"No , these are too valuable."

"I agree." Keith said.

"I could take an assassin's contract, those pay well." Ash said.

"No." Trace said.

"Come on, what if it's a bad person. Like a slave trafficker, a murder, or a Templar."

"Find an assassin contract like that, and yes." Trace said as Ash looked a little nervous.

"Alright fine, regular jobs it is." Ash said.

"Good." Trace said while Ash looked out the windows and saw Riftshen. The town looked somewhat similar to Edinmire. Many of the houses made of wood, while some more expensive ones made of marble and brick. There were a few farm fields near the outskirts and a harbor with wooden sailing ships anchored by the docks.

"We're still on the edges of the empire right?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Trace said.

"Good, plenty of keidran here, and keidran women." Ash said with his tail wagging.

"Keidran, so lewd."Keith said.

"Don't worry Keith, I'll find you a girlfriend too." Ash said patting Keith's back as he nearly spit out his coffee.

Flora and Trace smiled.

"I don't know Ash, there aren't many wolves in these parts." Flora said.

"I do discriminate, lovely women are lovely women." Ash said.

"What about humans?" Trace asked.

"Your women always wear that cumbersome clothing. Half are prudes, those who aren't just shout hateful slurs at me. Not great for getting in the mood." Ash said.

"Well try to channel that focus on a job." Trace said.

"I know." Ash said.

The train stopped letting the four out and into the town.

The town was a mix of humans and keidran. Like Flora said, they saw no wolf keidran. Ash getting some nasty looks from the humans and keidran alike, surprising him.

He stopped by a corner where a pair of humans were talking.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for work, do you-"

"Fuck off wolf." One said.

Ash glared at them before walking away. He saw a tiger keidran and a cheetah keidran both loading crates into a carriage.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for some temporary work, are there any places here that have some available?"

The two gave him uneasy looks.

"Just-" The tiger started before the cheetah looked almost afraid and whispered something too him.

"…..Yeah, down by the docks." The tiger said in a forceful manner.

Ash made his way to the docks. He had dealt with hate from humans before, even different keidran, but not so quickly.

He went to the docks and saw a number of keidran and humans unloading cargo from a ship. Ash sighted a human who looked like the ship's captain. The captain being young with long yellow hair, blue eyes covered by glasses, and wearing expensive looking attire.

"Hey, I was told you could use some hands here." The captain turned and backed up.

"Wolf! No, I have all the hands I need." Ash smiled when he saw a fox and dog keidran struggling to lift a crate.

Ash walked over and took the crate from them and held it over his head.

The captain looking dumbstruck.

"Where do you want it?" The captain slowly pointing to another area.

Ash continued moving crates from the ship to the dock.

When he picked up another, Ash noticed another keidran. This was a young woman, she seemed almost like a mix of both canine and feline keidran, having features that made her more physically attractive. She had light blue eyes , her fur grey and white with black spots , her feline parts looking more like a snow leopard. Her hair was thick and a little messy and being the same color as her fur.

She wore a purple shirt an no trousers, Ash's mouth dropping and his tongue hanging out seeing her lovely features , her face, chest, and exposed rear end.

The keidran woman had a clipboard in hand and wrote things down as the crates were unloaded.

Ash came down to her.

"Excuse me, does this one go with the others?" Ash asked when the young woman turned to him, giving him a less than friendly look when she saw him.

"Over there." She said in a cold tone.

Ash quickly set it down before getting another and walking near her.

"So are you a permanent employee of that captain?"

"I just do his numbers." She said turning away from him.

One of the human workers approaching the young woman and asked her something. Ash listened closer and heard her talk in a friendly tone.

"I'm Ash by the way."

The young woman didn't respond.

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't say it." She said, the young woman walking to the captain, hearing a name.

"I get the feeling that people here aren't to fond of wolves."

"No, they're not." She said.

"Why is that?"

"You're horrible people, you take what you want , and hurt anyone in your way."

"That's kind of harsh. You don't even know me, Kathrin."

The woman turned to him with an angry expression.

"It might also have to do with Prince Clovis."

"Who?" Ash asked.

* * *

Flora was in the town infirmary. She tied a bandage around a woman's injured arm.

"Rest." Flora said as the woman held her arm.

Flora was among several nurses who tended to human patients. Flora noticed the humans were kept in a better area than the injured keidran, but tried to ignore it.

"Another four victims in today. Two died." She heard the physician say as he stitched the wound in a fox keidran.

"Need any help?" Flora asked as the doctor nodded.

Flora took a needle and began stitching another injury on the fox boy.

"You know your stuff young lady."

"I have some experience in treating wounds."

"I'll bet that's an interesting story."

"Yeah." Flora said.

"Come on." He said.

Flora following him to a human woman, the two stitching her up.

"A lot of hurt people aren't there."

"Unfortunately yes, this town has a serious problem with wolves."

"Wolves?"

"Prince Clovis he calls himself, he runs a criminal gang of wolves that live in the forest nearby. They like to hit this town because of the rich trade."

"Well that explains why people were giving Ash unfriendly looks." Flora said looking around.

"All of these people?"

"Clovis and his wolves are responsible."

"Can't the army do anything?"

"No garrison here, anytime soldiers do come, Clovis and his wolves hide in the woods until they leave. A group of soldiers once spent a week looking for him, never found a trace. We've formed militias to try and stop him, but the bastard always knows where and when to hit."

Another injured man was brought in, two nurses having to carry him. The doctor sighing.

"Set him down, can you handle him."

"No problem."Flora said.

* * *

Keith sat shotgun on a cargo coach as a human man drove the horses.

"It was my lucky day that a basitin knight happened to be in town. With Clovis and his wolves, I didn't think there was anyone who would take a job guarding gold." The man said.

Keith keeping his hands on his sword.

"I'm not afraid of wolves." Keith said.

"I've made trips to your island, your people seem like quite the warriors. Though I was surprised to see one of you here, I didn't think many of you left the island."

"…..We don't." Keith said.

"What brings you here?"

"….I have my reasons."

"Well I'm glad to have you here. More than one trader has met an ill fate from Clovis and his wolves."

"I'll get you where you're going." Keith said.

He took a deep breath.

"You've been to the Basitin islands?"

"Yes, out of all the islands off Mekkan, it's the largest with the biggest civilization. Plus since the people there are quite inclusive, wares from far away places fetch a hefty price."

"I can see." Keith said seeing the large sacks of gold in the back.

"What kind of knight were you?"

"An royal knight. I served with general Alaric for king Adelaide."

"King Adelaide, the great warrior king. I've hears stories about her prowess in battle, tell me, are they true?"

Keith smiled.

"You have no idea what she can do."

"Is she doing any better, the last time I visited, I heard rumors she had grown ill."

Keith's expression changed.

"…It's been a while, since I've been home." Keith said before he heard something.

He looked to the trees and saw movement. He looked closer and saw someone in the trees, someone in a black cloak.

Keith held his sword out.

"Get your head down."

"What?" Keith grabbed the man's head and shoved it down before holding his sword up, an arrow deflecting off it. The man saw the three hooded figures in the trees.

"Looks like hiring me was the right move." Keith said , the driver looking very afraid.

"Move those horses!"

The drives whipped the reins as the horses began running faster. The three figures in the trees swiftly leaping from branch to branch following them.

The driver was in disbelief seeing the three keep up with them. One firing more arrows while Keith used his sword to deflect them.

"How are they keeping up with us?"

"I'd say your good fortune is part of it." Keith said.

The man looked back at his sacks of gold.

"Screw the gold! it's not worthy dying over." He said grabbing one of the three large bags.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tossing one, it will lighten the load, plus they might stop chasing us."

"Hell no, you worked hard for that money. Leave them to me." Keith said.

The pursuers got closer, one leaping onto the carriage.

"Focus on the road." Keith said.

He got up and used his sword to block the figure's knives.

Keith could see the figure under the hood was a red wolf keidran. The wolf growling as he moved his knives around before lunging at Keith.

However, Keith used his sword's superior length and his expert swordsmanship to keep the keidran back. One of the figures in the trees fired another arrow, but Keith deflected it. The red wolf tried a flip kick, only to have Keith move under the leg and bring the pommel of his sword into the keidran's chest.

The wolf grunted, the wind knocked out of him.

Keith coming up with his elbow and smashed it across his adversary's face.

Another figure from the trees leapt down onto the carriage. This keidran looking more like a coyote. The keidran drew a hatchet and slashed at Keith , forcing him back from the wolf keidran.

Keith saw another arrow and deflected it , the two keidran coming back at him. Keith held back the hatched while using the armor on his wrist to knock away the knives. He then smashed that wrist into the wolf's face.

The wolf grunted before Keith kicked him off the carriage.

The coyote tried to hack Keith, but his hatchet was knocked away.

Keith coming around and punching the keidran.

Keith had an opening and stabbed his sword through the keidran's stomach. The coyote convulsed, blood filling his mouth when Keith pulled his sword free.

He grabbed the hatched from the dead keidran's body, focusing his attention to the last attacker.

The third figure kept firing arrows, only for Keith to deflect them with his sword. He then carefully aimed and hurled the hatchet at a branch that the figure leapt towards.

The hatchet hit the branch when the keidran landed. Keith watching the figure tumble to the ground.

Keith sheathed his sword and sat back down beside the driver.

"Thank you." He said still shaking.

* * *

Elsewhere near some farms, a man in his thirties stood by a field while several farmers watched.

The man had silvery hair, tanned skin and green eyes. He wore a blue jacket cloak with a blue symbol of a cross with a circle around it. His eyes and hands both glowed as he aimed them at the field.

"Make sure you get my fields next." A farmer said.

"No he's getting mine."

"I need to start planting today! I-" The man looked annoyed.

"I will get to all of your fields!" He shouted.

"Give them a break, they're only worried about their livelihood." He heard before turning to see Trace.

"Trace! Is that you!?" The man came over and hugged Trace.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I came to see you Farnes, restoring the soil to the farms?"

"Yeah, farmers gotta keep the empire fed."

"Well I also came to make some money, why don't I give you a hand."

"Thank you." Farnes said seeing more farmers showing up.

Trace and Farnes both began using their magic to restore the soil on the farm fields.

"It can't be easy being the only Hospitaller here."

"No it is not my friend. But with the way things are going we're spread quite thin. Having you come back would mean a great deal."

"As much as I'd like to, I left for a reason."

"I wish we could do more against the Templars Trace, but you know as well as I do that it's not that simple."

"I know, which is why I left."

The two continued to the other farm fields before standing in front of a pair of wooden carts.

Several crates were filled with bars of gold and silver. Several humans wearing blue tunics with leather armored pads over them, lorica segmentata armor over their torso and biceps as well as parts of their legs, light chainmail over their arms where the segmentata armor ended, and galea helmets. Also among them was a man wearing extensive knight armor that was black, grey, and hints of yellow.

The crates were sealed with Trace and Farnes both putting their hands on each crate. A glowing blue symbol appeared on each.

"Only a Hospitaller can open them now." Trace said.

The imperial knight motioned a legionary who took out a sword and tried to open it.

The legionary nodded as he put his sword away.

"Can't be too careful with imperial revenue, especially in these parts." The knight said as they loaded the crates and then mounted horses.

One of the legionaries took out a sack and handed it to Farnes before leaving.

"Well I'd say that's a good hard day's work." Farnes said taking out the money from the farmers.

He opened up the bags and gave almost half of it to Trace.

"Thanks."

"It's always good seeing you again Trace. By the way, how is Flora doing?"

"She's doing well, we got married."

"You married a keidran? If your family ever found out."

"I love her."

"What about that student of yours?"

"Ash is doing well, still as reckless as ever, but his heart is in the right place."

"Are you sure you should be teaching him magic. We don't let them train with us for a reason."

Trace's expression changed.

"That reason is also why I left."

"I think we've had enough of this kind of talk. Let's get some drinks." The two went to the local tavern and drank some ale.

"So if you're continuing your fight against the Templars, you probably wanted to ask me about them."

"What can you tell me about the Templars in the area?"

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. We haven't seen much here in Riftshen, but the other nearby towns have the same activity. Templars recruiting and trying to find more magic users. However, I have heard rumors about the highest ranked Templar in this area."

"Really?" Trace asked in interest.

"His name is Randal, he's a master and is the one running most Templar operations in this province. He's based out of Elmsword, and is apparently suppose to be meeting with someone even higher next week."

"Alright, we'll head to Elmsword then."

"Hold on, Trace you aren't planning on killing them are you?"

"…Well, that depends on what we find out about them."

"Because if you're thinking about killing some Templar masters, the Hospitaller are not going to stand in your way."

Trace lowered his glass.

"What?"

"Look, we might be not believe all out war is the right option, but if someone wants to take down those nut jobs, we will happily watch." Trace smiled.

"Another reason I left."

"Yes we are the worst of hypocrites." Farnes laughed.

* * *

Back at the docks, Ash set down the last of the crates.

"Alright that's everything, Kat distribute their payments." The captain said.

Ash saw the look on Kathrin's face as he waited in line and she saw him get closer and closer.

Finally he reached her.

"Here." She said holding out a sack.

"Thank you, though I could always make it a little lighter. Maybe get you some dinner?" Kat dropped the bag.

Ash picked it up as Kat turned away.

"Come on , I just want to talk to you. Get to know you. You're a beautiful woman, and I take it you're smart."

"Fuck off wolf." She said, Ash smiling a little.

"I'll leave, if you say something nice about the fact that I'm a wolf."

Kat held her face as two of the keidran behind Ash laughed a little.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. Give me a chance and if you're still uptight about me being a wolf, you never see me again."

"Just leave me alone wolf-" Kat started before Ash smelled something.

"Oh shit!" He grabbed Kat and pulled her away as a figure in a black cloak leapt down with a curved blade.

Ash pulled out his own blade and caught the knife of the figure before forcing it to the side and kicking him back.

"Let go of me!" Kat shouted.

"You're welcome!" Ash shouted.

The figure got up and another one leapt down.

"It's Clovis's wolves!" One of the workers shouted.

Ash smelled the scent of wolf on the two. He looked closer and saw one was covered in black fur and the other in white.

The white wolf keidran took out a handful of throwing knives and hurled them around. Ash took out his spear and deflected one while two workers were hit in the arm, and the captain in the shoulder.

"Captain!" Kat shouted.

"Get out of here!" Ash shouted while he went at the other wolves, using his spear keep them at a distance.

Ash knocked away one's blade before hitting the other across the face with the other end. The two came back from different directions. Ash acrobatically flipping over them and sliced across one's leg.

The wolf grunting seeing Ash draw blood on his spear and growled.

"You bastards are the reason people in this place hate me!" Ash shouted.

Kat tried to get away. However, she felt her shirt and realized something was missing.

"No!" She shouted before desperately looking around the area. Kat finally saw what she was looking for and ran to get it. One of the wolves noticing her.

"Kat no!" He shouted as the wolf slashed at her, Kat screaming as the blade cut her arm.

Ash knocked the first wolf's weapon away with his spear before delivering a powerful kick to his head.

Ash rushed over and kicking the second wolf's arm away, stabbing through him with his spear.

The second wolf saw this and ran off. Ash saw Kat's bleeding arm and tried to help her up.

"Get off me!" She started before Ash picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Calm down." He said with his eyes glowing, Kat feeling blue energy around her bleeding arm, stopping the bleeding.

Ash picking up a strange looking gold coin on the ground. The coin had a wolf's head on it, after a minute Ash recognizing it.

"Where did you get this?"

"Give it to me!" She shouted as Ash handed her the coin.

"Come on, let's get you to the physician."

Kat was now cloth-less as she laid in a bed at the infirmary. Flora rubbing some herbs into her arm.

Kat grit her teeth, the herbs helping keep bacteria out.

"It's not too bad, I think I can sew it up." Flora said noticing Kat staring at the coin with a sad expression.

"A lot of people here seem to have a problem with wolves. Ash said he in particular irritated you. But you know, he's a really nice guy if you get to know him." Flora said.

"I don't want to, he's a wolf. They take what you love most."

"What?" Flora said.

"…Nothing."

"I think there's a reason you hate all wolves, more than just those criminals."

Kat gave a sad look.

"I don't hate all wolves…..I just hate wolves in general."

"Because they take what you love?" Flora asked.

Kat sighed.

"The captain I worked for is injured, he won't be sailing again for months, I have nothing here now."

"If you're good with numbers, why not work for another captain?"

"I should have left a long time ago."

"Please, tell me what happened." Flora said.

Kat gave a sad look as she looked at the coin.

"When you look at me, what do you see?"

"A beautiful, and smart young woman who's allowing her hate to-"

"No!"

"Well you're a hybrid, but I've met plenty of."

"I'm not just a hybrid, look at me. I was bred to look like this, to look as physically attractive as possible. When I was a little girl, I was sold illegally by a slaver to a rich human. He raised me to be his concubine. Every day was a living hell, I hated him, and over time I started to hate myself….That was until one day."

"What happened?"

"He was a smuggler and had made enemies, one hiring two assassins to kill him. The two were wolves, a brother and sister, they killed him before my eyes. The sister wanted to leave, but her brother…Zen, he saw me and insisted they take me with them." Kat looked deeper at the coin.

"At first I thought he was going to use me in the same way that my master did. But Zen gave me money he looted from the house and told that my life was my own now. I couldn't believe it, but I also didn't know what to do with myself. I asked if I could stay with him, he said yes. He and his sister killed bad people and I stayed with them, counting their money and getting good with numbers. Zen saw I was taken care of and he never took advantage of me. After a year he confessed that he had fallen in love with me, and I felt the same." Kat said smiling a little with tears in her eyes.

"For another year we were together, it was the happiest I had ever been. But then, after the two tried to kill a Templar mage, something happened to his sister, something magic related. She was in bad shape, dying. Zen and his sister were magic users, but he wasn't strong enough to help her. So he went to the only person who could, prince Clovis. He begged him to help his sister, and he did, but Zen had to stay with him and his gang."

"Oh no." Flora said.

"His sister was sent away, and I stayed here , hoping he would get away. But he didn't, I tried to find him, get him to leave. But Clovis found me and did this." Kat said moving some of the fur away on her stomach and revealing a scar on her skin.

"I still love him, but he's trapped with those wolves and I'll never see him again."

"I'm so sorry, what's that coin?"

"Zen gave it to me before he had to leave. It's a wolf tribal coin, it's what he was paid to kill my master." Kat said tearing up.

Unknown to Kat and Flora , Ash was around the corner hearing everything.

"Fuck." He said before raising his hood and a cloth over his snout.

Ash returned to the docks where he saw the wolf he killed still there, two keidran picking up the body.

"Hold it!" He said approaching.

Ash lowered the cloth and sniffed the body.

He then made his way to the woods where he lowered the cloth again and sniffed in the air.

Ash scaled a tree and got to the branches above, carefully leaping from branch to branch as he continued to sniff.

Eventually he saw it. An old estate with walls and wolves crawling around it.

"Found you." Ash said before several of the wolves smelled something.

"A fresh scent, it must be close, spread out and track it down." One said.

The wolves began looking around the area. One eventually finding a bloodied cloak on the ground.

Ash meanwhile scaled the walls of the estate.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Flora finished stitching up Kat's arm.

"You should be good."

"Thank you." Kat said as she got up and put her shirt on before grabbing a sack.

"Where are you going?"

Kat sighed.

"There's nothing here for me now. I have to move on Flora."

"Are you sure."

"I am." Kat said as she left, Flora giving a sad look.

Keith and Trace both came in with a bag of money.

"And he gave me a bonus too." Keith said.

"Nice job, Flora I got plenty of money and great information." Trace said.

"Wonderful, hey where's Ash? He was just here." Flora said noticing Ash wasn't with them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Keith said.

Ash held another wolf in a chokehold, the wolf guard passing out while Ash slowly put him down. He then got behind a corner as he saw movement on the wall. Two wolves escorting a third one inside the manor.

Ash carefully looked in through a window and saw the wolf lead inside. The wolf was around his age and size, the same build and muscular physique with light -brown fur, brown hair , and brown eyes.

Sitting inside the room behind a desk was another wolf. This wolf had yellowish white fur with black fur around his hands, yellow eyes with red irises. He wore an expensive red hooded cloak and had a sinister demeanor to him. Around his neck was a reg gemstone , similar to a mana crystal. Ash also noticed the wolf almost seemed like he was part fox. On the desk were several gold coins and bulging sacks of gold.

"Zen, you're looking well."

"…Prince Clovis." The wolf said nervously.

"Earlier I heard the funniest thing, some of my men claimed you used magic on them and tried to escape again."

"….I."

"Zen, you and I made a deal. I saved your sister, and you must understand that magic wielding keidran are so rare. I can't just let someone like you leave, our work here is far more important than you could ever realize." Clovis said with his hands together.

"So , you understand that you're not leaving, ever."

Ash saw blue energy form in Zen's hand.

"I understand." Zen unleashed a burst of magic that knocked the two guards back before he used two fast strikes to knock them both out.

Zen made a mad dash for the door before Clovis's eyes lit up red and red aura glowed around his hand. Zen ws hurled into the wall and held in place as the wood began to move around his arms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Clovis said walking closer.

"You disappoint me Zen." Clovis left with his men and Zen, Ash sneaking inside the room before coming back out.

Zen was tied down and left in a room with two wolves guarding him.

"I'll deal with you later, after I come back with your lady love." Clovis said smiling , Zen giving a terrified expression.

"No!"

"I'll let you watch as I have her. I always did like them feisty." Clovis said.

Zen snarled and snapped his jaws at him.

"You bastard!"

Clovis left with the wolf guards watching. Zen put his head back, a sad and terrified expression on his face thinking about Kat and what Clovis said.

The candles lighting the room went out from a mysterious gust of air, Zen hearing a loud commotion before the lights came back on.

Zen saw the two guards on the ground and Ash standing over him. Ash lowering his hood and the cloth over his mouth.

"Well well Zen, once again I must save you." Ash said smiling.

"Ash! Yes! Oh thank you! What are you doing here?"

"I came across your girlfriend Kat, so glad you finally fell in love. Natani and I always thought you were hopeless."

"Kathrin, is she safe!?"

"For now, my friends are with her, I wouldn't be afraid." Ash said kneeling down and cutting the ropes.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ash said before the door burst open. Three coyote guards standing there as Ash and Zen turned to each other and smiled before growling.

The wolves below saw three bloodied coyote keidran bodies fall down before them.

Ash and Zen dashed across the estate before using their acrobatic/parkour skills to scale down.

They both unleashed a burst of magic that knocked two wolves off horseback.

Ash and Zen climbing onto the horses and ridding off.

Ash howled.

"Easy, we're not away yet." Zen said.

"I dare them to come after us." Ash said before they heard something behind them. The two turning to see Clovis with several of his men in hot pursuit on horseback.

"Well, you dared them." Zen said.

Ash drew his spear and Zen took out a sword. The two fought off the wolves who came at them, cutting them down or using magic to knock them off their horses.

They got out of the woods and to a set of railroad tracks.

The two were then hit and hurled from their horses by a burst of red magic.

Clovis came closer, his eyes still glowing.

"Well Zen, you've brought me another magic using keidran. This day just get's better and better." Clovis said smiling.

"It's about to get worse!" Ash shouted.

He got back on the horse and charged at Clovis, thrusting the spear at him. Clovis used his hand to knock it away before grabbing Ash and hurling him off the horse.

Zen and Ash both tried to use magic, but Clovis performed an uppercut, roots shooting up and ensnaring them both.

Zen cut himself free as Ash pulled himself free and bit the roots with his teeth.

"Ok, new plan, run!" Ash shouted as they got on the horses and rode away, Clovis in hot pursuit. Burst of magic flying at them and exploding around them.

"Now what?" Zen asked.

"I don't know,I'm making this up as I go!"

"Some things never change." Zen said before they heard the ground shake and the rails rattle.

They turned to each other and had an idea.

They began riding their horses on the track as Clovis followed. His horse's eyes glowing red while it got closer and closer.

"You're mine!" Clovis said licking his teeth.

"Fuck you fox!" Ash shouted.

Clovis seemed very offended by what he said. Looking angry before noticing the two horses going off to the side. Clovis turned to see a train coming behind him.

"Ahhh!" Clovis screamed as the train hit his horse.

Zen and Ash saw the horse get torn apart.

"Can I howl now?" Ash said.

"Not without me." Zen said as the two howled.

"Ash, I can't thank you enough. After what you did for me before, now this I." Ash rode up and padded Zen's shoulder.

"Just go and take care of your lady love." He said before handing Zen two bulging sacks filled with gold.

"Gifts, from Clovis." Ash said smiling and revealing three more for himself.

"Zen!" They heard from a familiar voice.

The two turning to see the back of the train, Kat standing there.

"Kathrin!" Zen shouted.

He rode his horse hard, using magic to increase it's speed and stamina.

Zen got close enough to the train and leapt onto the back.

"Zen!" Kat said tearing up before the two wrapped their arms around each other and passionately kissed.

Ash seeing their tails meet and intertwine as they held each other.

When they withdrew , Kat saw Ash on his horse smiling.

"Thank you!" She shouted.

"Take care of my boy! Now that Natani's away, and I'm not with him, he can't take care of himself!" Ash shouted as Kat looked confused for a moment, but then returned to Zen as he held her and she nuzzled her head against his.

Ash smiled watching the two.

He returned to Riftshen's train station where he waited with the others.

"Awww, that's so beautiful!" Flora said after Zen explained to them what happened.

"This Clovis is dead?" Trace asked.

"I hope so, he was wicked strong, and very sinister looking. I have a feeling he was up to something bigger than just crime."

"Well aside from that detour, did you manage to actually find any work?" Keith asked.

Ash smiled.

"Some."

"Well, I made some good money with Farnes." Trace said as he showed a bag with some silver and a little gold inside."

"The doctor was very kind after he saw I could sew up wounds." Flora said showing a bad with silver and some bronze coins in it."

"That trader was most grateful." Keith said showing a small bag filled with gold.

"What about you?" Flora asked.

"Well I moved some crates from a ship." Ash said before showing three bags filled with gold.

"Huh!?" They shouted in disbelief.

A train arrived at the station.

"Come on, our train's here, to Elmsword!" Ash shouted getting on the train.

* * *

Elsewhere on another train, Zen and Kat were in a compartment. The two in bed together with Kat's shirt and Zen's trousers on the ground.

Kat laid on top of Zen with her large breasts rubbing against his chest and her hands feeling up his abdominals. Zen felt Kat's tongue in his mouth as he kissed her back and felt up her big round rear end.

The two letting out excited dog like sounds while they made love.

"I missed you so much." Kat said stroking his face Zen put his left hand around her head and stroked her. Kat laying her head against his chest.

"I've dreamed of this day, getting away from Clovis, starting over with you." Zen said before he came down and kissed her again his other hand still fondling her butt.

"You knew Ash?"

"Oh yes, he and I were close friends back in our village. We were both trained as assassins together."

"Why didn't you mention him?"

"I didn't know if he was still alive."

"I guess being an assassin is dangerous work."

"Not because of that. I owe Ash a lot, you know how my parents died when I was thirteen, and I had to take care of Natani."

"Yes."

"Well when I was seventeen, the Scept invasion of the empire happened. An imperial knight came to our village telling us that a hundred men had to join the auxiliaries. I was chosen, which meant Natani would be left all alone. Ash knew this, he was my good friend and offered to take my place."

"He did!"

Zen smiled and nodded.

"He not only potentially saved my life, but he saved Natani."

"Oh no, and I was such a jerk to him."

"Ash isn't one to hold a grudge. With luck we'll meet him again, and we'll find Natani."

"I hope so." Kat said before wrapping her arms around Zen tighter while kissing him. Zen kissing her back as he gripped her large rear end. The two now thrusting their waists into each other and wrapping their tails together as they made love.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we're introduced to a few new characters who you'll definitely see again_

 _As I said before, this is more episodic and split into arcs so expect a lot of chapters to be a bit like this_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Elmsword

* * *

A train raced across the tracks in the Mekkan countryside. Inside one of the compartments, Flora was cuddled up against Trace. Her arms wrapped around him with her head resting on his chest.

Trace was staring at the ceiling of the train compartment, thinking about their destination.

"What was the name of this place again?" Flora asked.

"Elmsword."

"Elmsword that's right. Hey wasn't that where you were trained?"

"Yes, it was." Trace said thinking back.

* * *

As a small child, Trace lived in a small manor inside a city. The estate being made out of brick and marble with rugs, furniture, and lit by glowing crystals.

A fox keidran woman wearing servant esk attire cleaned parts of the house while Trace hid under one of the couches with a smirk on his face.

A tired looking dog keidran wearing a servant esk tunic walked around.

"Trace, where are you?" He said before seeing Trace run.

"Trace, enough of this game." The keidran said.

"Come on Fell, hide and go seek is fun!" Trace said.

He ran off, Fell going after him , but Trace's eyes glowed blue. Several chairs and tables into Fell's path.

"That child." Fell said.

Trace hid behind a corner when he heard familiar voices.

He slowly peered around the corner and saw his parents sitting on a couch across from a man wearing a Hopsitillar jacket robe. The man looked to be in his early thirties. He had a clean shaven head with dark skin and brown eyes.

Trace's mother had long cyan hair and green eyes. His father had cyan eyes and graying brown hair. Both wearing expensive attire and jewelry.

"I take it neither of you have had a history of magic users in your family."

"No." Trace's father said.

"That's not uncommon senator, and for people who've never had a magic user in their family , it can be quite frightening."

"Frightening, we're not afraid of our son. We've seen plenty of magic users." Trace's mother said.

"I had hoped to enroll him at the imperial Hospitaller academy." Trace's father said.

"No! Senator, from what you've described about your son's abilities. He's been able to do things that trained Hospitaller's years older than him haven't done yet. I think you son is a naturally gifted magic user, someone who deserves more attention and mentorship in how to use his abilities."

"What do you mean?" Trace's mother asked.

"The imperial academy is good yes, but he'll be surrounded by hundreds of other students with too few masters. He'll get the same treatment and training as every other student. Trace needs something different. I want to take him to a smaller and less known academy in the city of Elmsword. There are far fewer students there and the masters get a chance to truly work with the students. Some even have one master their entire training, and that's exactly what Trace needs."

"Elmsword? That city is far away from here." Trace's mother said.

"It's also quite close to the borders of the outer provinces of the empire. I don't like the idea of my son being there. Keidran tribes abundant"

"The area is safe, and Keidran aren't as dangerous as you think. You do have two in your household after all."

"Fell and Tarma are well trained and loyal, they're practically part of the family." Trace's mother said.

"Well senator , you know as well as I do that those keidran tribes are also part of the Kord empire, they pay taxes, their men serve in the auxiliaries."

"I don't know about this." Trace's father said.

"I promise you, this is what's best for Trace, you can come and visit him any time you'd like."

Trace's parents gave conflicted looks, Trace giving a frightened look.

"Trace!" His mother said.

Trace's father saw him hiding behind the corner.

"Trace, come here." He said.

Trace slowly walked out and to his parents.

"Trace, this is master Ponn. He's a Hospitaller." His mother said as Ponn smiled while kneeling down.

"Hello Trace."

"Hi." Trace said nervously.

"Your parents tell me that you're special, that you can do things that other people can't."

Trace slowly raised his hand , Ponn seeing blue energy form, two chairs lifting up.

"Well Trace, there are others like you. Who can do what you do, people like me." He said.

Ponn's eyes glowed blue. Trace watched in amazement as the rest of the furniture lifted into the air.

"We can teach you how control your gift."

* * *

Trace moved his head back down, then stroked Flora's hair.

"I guess this is homecoming for you then." Flora said.

"Yeah, you could say that."

The train pulled into the station before the passengers disembarked.

Trace walked out of the train with the others.

They saw many of the passengers had been wealthier looking humans than those they had seen in the last few weeks.

Some of them had Keidran carrying luggage or walking beside them.

Ash noticed a black cat sitting under a bench watching them.

They began to enter the city and saw it's size.

The city had a medium sized defensive wall built around it with several gates acting as entranceways.

The city's buildings were more of a mix between wooden, brick, and marble. The city being much larger than the towns they had visited int he last few days. There were aqueducts carrying water through the city, bustling markets, and fishermen down by the river.

The streets had a larger human population compared to the keidrans than the previous towns. Many of the keidran following the humans around or doing other service positions.

The four slowly walked through the city together.

They noticed groups of legionaries marching in small groups through the streets. There were far more auxiliary soldiers present in the streets and the walls. The auxiliary soldiers greeting and giving chest salutes to legionary centurions who passed them.

Keith began to notice a few young men and woman walking through the city wearing Hospitaller jacket robes. Many of them being escorted by legionaries.

"Why are they being escorted?" Keith asked.

"That's why." Trace said pointing further down the street.

Keith and the others saw dozens of men and women wearing Templar robes. The soldiers and Hospitaller exchanging unfriendly looks with the Templars.

"The local headmaster of the academy here is particularly distrustful of Templars." Trace said.

"Good man." Ash said.

"Yes, he is." Trace said.

"I can't wait to see if he's everything you said he was." Flora said walking beside Trace and holding his hand.

As they walked through the city , they passed by a large black tower with a large number of Templars around it. Trace and Ash both feeling a large magical presence around the tower, a glowing red light coming from the top.

Trace and the others hurrying past it with many Templars gave them unfriendly looks.

They eventually reached the other side of the city where they saw a large building made of marble. The building extended out with different sections, the sides being supported by marble column. Also around the area were small patches of grass and fountains.

The four passed by more Hospitaller students and teachers. The young Hospitaller's practicing their magical abilities or reading books. Some of them giving them glances when the group walked by.

A few legionaries were also guarding the academy grounds, an imperial knight standing near the entrance.

When the knight saw the Trace's Hospitaller attire he stepped closer.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Trace Legacy, these are my companions. I've come to see the headmaster. He's an old friend."

"May I see your weapons?" He said.

Keith and Ash slowly motioned towards them.

"Headmaster asks for no weapons on the campus."

"It's fine guys." Flora said handing her bow and quiver over.

Ash and Keith reluctantly handed their weapons over to a legionary.

"Go on inside."

The interior of the academy was well maintained. The hallways filled with students, and keidran who acted as maintainers, clerks, or cooks.

Ash and Flora got some condescending looks from the students, and a few teachers as well.

As they passed by the library Ash noticed someone inside. A young fox keidran woman wearing a black maid/esk dress was placing books on a shelf.

"You guys go on without me." Ash said, Keith seeing the young woman too.

"Really?" Keith asked.

"Yes, really." Ash said with his tail wagging before he walked into the library.

Trace watched the students walk past him, he began to remember his time at the academy.

* * *

Fifteen year old Trace stood outside the academy by the fountains. Two other students stood across from him, a boy a year or two older than Trace and a girl about Trace's age.

The boy unleashed bursts of blue magic at Trace, the girl used magic to guide bursts of water at Trace.

Trace had a cocky smile on his face. He formed a barrier over his arm that knocked away each burst of magic. Trace then used his other hand to conjure some magic , this instantly froze the water coming at him, causing it to fall down and shatter.

Trace then brought his hand around as a serpent shaped whip of water flew from the other fountain and knocked his opponents off their feet.

"Oh yeah!" Trace shouted, the two groaning.

"Nobody can stop Trace legacy!" Trace started before someone nearby tripped him. Trace falling and crashing into one of the fountains.

"Evidently he can be stopped." Another voice said, Trace seeing a seventeen year old girl standing over him. She wore a grey overskirt with a long white skirt leggings. Her hair was long and light brown , her eyes the same color with fair skin.

Trace got up and out of the fountain, his cloths soaked.

"Really Saria?"

"Calm down, it's just water." She said.

"I resent that." The girl student said.

Trace used magic to spark some fire in his hand, holding it over his cloths.

"Come on, your master wanted to see you. But you'd better dry off first." Saria said coming in and kissing his cheek.

The two walked through the academy together, passing by many students and keidran servers.

"So many keidran here doing work, but none learning magic. It's wrong." Saria said.

"Master Ponn says keidran magic users are much rarer than human ones."

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Saria said, the two reaching an office.

Master Ponn was sitting there with a strange looking white cat laying down on his desk . The cat's eyes yellow.

"Master, you wanted to see me." Trace said.

"Yes, thank you for retrieving him Saria."

"No problem, I'll get back to those books you asked for." She said leaving.

"Every instructor here has a keidran aide, they forget humans need work too." Ponn said watching Saria leave.

"Is everything alright master?"

"Everything is fine Trace, in fact, it's better than fine. You're learning at a faster pace than any other student we've ever seen. I was right about you , when we first met back in the capital."

"Thank you master, I try my best, and your mentorship has gotten me this far."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. Trace I convinced your parents to let you come here instead of the imperial academy because here you could get individual attention. Thus far, it has proven quite effective, but you've progressed so much I don't think I can take you any farther."

"What?"

"Trace, I can see you becoming one of the high masters, maybe even the Grand Hospitaller. But you'll need a master greater than even me. I'd like to send you to the city of Draekon. The master seer is there, I believe she would be far more beneficial for you as a teacher."

"No! I mean, I've done so well here, I shouldn't leave."

"Trace I'm thinking about you're future."

"Please! There has to be another master here." Trace said sounding almost desperate before Ponn sat back with his hands clasped together.

"Go, I'll let you know my decision later."

* * *

Back in the present Trace saw a familiar office ahead of them, stopping for a moment as he noticed a black crow on a window sill staring at them before flying off.

"Trace?" Flora asked.

"Oh sorry."

When they entered the office they saw an older Hospitaller master sitting at the desk.

"Master Ponn." Trace said respectfully bowing his head.

"Trace." Ponn said getting up and hugging him.

"It's been too long son. You're looking good."

"Hello, nice to meet you. Trace has told me all about you." Flora said in her usually friendly manner.

"Master, this is Flora, my wife, Keith my friend, and my student As-" Trace started before noticing Ash wasn't there.

Keith shook his head , Trace giving an embarrassed look.

"….He's around here somewhere."

"Good to meet you both." Ponn said as he kissed Flora's hand before shaking Keith's.

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Trace?"

"Sure." Flora said leaving with Keith.

"So you ended up marrying a Keidran, what your parents would say." Ponn said.

"Do you disapprove?"

"It's your life, if you love her, then no. As for this student of yours? Can I assume he's a keidran as well?"

"He is."

Ponn sighed.

"Saria really did get to you Trace. Here I thought you had moved on."

Trace's expression changed.

"Just because of what happened doesn't mean she wasn't right."

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't be talking like this. I should be getting your ass back in the Hospitaller."

Trace smiled.

"Still have high hopes for me."

"Always my boy , always."

"Well as much as I'd like to, my work in saving the Kord Empire has to come first."

"Ahh yes, your fight against the Templars. I suppose that's why you came here."

"Farnes said that a Templar big shot is coming to town soon. Is that true?"

Ponn sighed.

"I do hear things. The provincial Templar leader Randal is expecting a visit from someone high in their organization tomorrow."

"Good, what else can you tell me?"

"Trace, you haven't come here to cause trouble have you?"

"…..Please just tell me everything you know. Rumors about them, what they've done."

Ponn had a concerned look on his face.

"Trace, I hate the Templars as much as you. They're bad people, they're degrading out society from within and"

"This is exactly why I left the Hospitaller Ponn. We talk big about serving the empire , helping the people, but the Templars are destroying the empire from within. They're murdering people, increasing crime, kidnapping children, and corrupting magic with necromancy. All of this and we do nothing to stop them."

"It's not that sim-"

"Not that simple, I've heard that before." Trace said before leaving.

Ponn sighed, sitting down and thinking about what Trace said.

* * *

Many years ago, Trace was sixteen years old slowly walking up behind Saria who was reading some paperwork.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned , Trace's face there before he kissed her.

" Trace!" She said.

Trace opened up his other hand, showing a crystal rose.

"I thought I'd show you what I just mastered."

"It's nice." Saria said holding it.

"I was hoping we could maybe get some dinner tonight."

"I actually can't. I've too busy getting these in order for master Ponn."

"What are those?" Trace asked.

Saria nervously tried to hide them.

"Just some, forms I uh?"

Trace used a burst of magic to blow one away and taking it. His eyes widening as he took it.

"This is a stolen report, from a centurion."

"No it's not!"

"Bandits found outside city in woods. Stolen goods, livestock, three keidran found among them."

Trace turned to Saria.

"They were going to sell them as slaves Trace." Saria said

"But that makes no sense, emperor Zorzal El Caesar made slavery illegal over eighty years go." Trace said.

"Not everybody has given up on the old ways Trace. I've heard the stories, people buying keidran slaves illegally, bribing officials to look the other way. The way this entire empire treat's keidran is just horrible. It makes me wonder about the Templars."

"I don't know Saria, the Templar's are iffy. Master Ponn doesn't trust them, and my dad says even worse things about them. He's even trying to get the senate and Emperor Tiberius to do something about them."

"The Templars talk about changing society, creating a new world for everyone." Saria said.

"Well I-" Trace started.

"Trace." They heard, both turning to see Ponn standing there, a sad look on his face.

"Master Ponn? Is everything alright?"

"Trace, we need to talk."

"Master?"

"I got a letter this morning, from the capital. There was a fire, at your family's villa, with your family inside."

Trace felt as if he had been hit by a horse, he fell over , Saria having to catch him.

"Trace." Saria said as Trace began to tear up.

"The law officials say that the fire was caused by magic."

"…..Templars." Trace said.

"Trace it's not that simple."

* * *

In the library, Ash carefully made his way past a few Hospitaller students who stared at him while he walked past.

Ash finally reached the young fox keidran who was now writing something down. She looked about twenty one years old with long dark brownish hair, dark blue eyes, and a slender body, the girl looking smaller than Flora, in every way.

"So many unfriendly faces here, nice to see a friendly one." Ash said.

The young woman nearly jumped.

"Ahhh" She said before seeing Ash.

"Sorry , didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you? You're not one of the workers here?'

"No, I'm Ash. What's you're name?"

"Laura, I'm the librarian's assistant. If you don't work here, then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my master."

"Master?"

"Trace Legacy."

"Wait a minute, headmaster Ponn's said that name a few times. His old student"

"That's right, we had some important business here. But I also had some time right now, if you'd be willing to talk to me."

Laura looked nervous.

"I, I can't. I still have a lot of work to do and-"

"Well, what if we made a deal?"

"Deal?"

"I help you finish up your work, after that, we talk a little, maybe get to know each other." Ash said as Laura still had a nervous look.

Ash's eyes glowed blue, his right hand did as well. Laura seeing five books on her cart get lifted up and put on their proper shelves.

"….Well I suppose I wouldn't mind some help." Laura said.

Meanwhile Trace was looking out from a balcony at the academy.

Flora was beside him, her arms wrapped around him and her face nuzzling his head.

"You want to talk about it?" Flora asked.

Trace sighed.

"I don't know."

"It always helps." Flora said.

The two heard the door open behind them.

"Trace." Ponn said as the two turned.

"Ponn." Trace said.

"Could you give us another minute?" He asked Flora.

"Fine." Flora said in a certain tone and left.

Ponn came beside Trace as they watched the students below.

"Are they good students."

"They are, but I never had one like you before."

"Will you stop putting me on a pedestal, how many years you've been here , you had to have a student better than me." Trace said.

"Well there was Terrance." Ponn said.

Trace continuing to look around.

"Is lady Nora here?"

"No."

"I didn't think so, she's hard to miss." Trace said, Ponn smiling.

"That she is. If I recall she liked you as a student even more than I did." Trace gave an almost frightened look.

"Yeah, a little too much, half the time I was afraid she'd accidentally kill me with her affection."

"Well you know her kind."

There was silence between the two for almost a minute.

"I'm sorry, for before. I know how much the Templars have taken from you. I can't blame you for wanting to do something about them. It's just, I promised your parents I'd take care of you. After all those years together, you became like a son to me. I couldn't imagine anything happening to you."

"I guess I didn't think about that much when I left. You and lady Nora invested a lot of time and care into me. I suppose seeing me leave must have been have been hard for you, especially knowing I was going to be putting myself in danger."

"…His name is Brahn."

"Who?" Trace asked.

"The man you're here for, his name is Brahn, according to your intelligence he's the Grand Templar."

"The leader of the Templars!"

"Yes, very powerful, and very dangerous."

Trace was now uneasy.

"Taking down their leader would shake things up with the Templars. Though I wonder if they'd just find another? or maybe it would start a Templar civil war."

"Maybe. Trace, are you really going to try and kill him?"

"…..I don't know. I have a full bag a mana crystals, but even then it would be dangerous. As much as I want to see the Templar's brought to justice, needlessly dying doesn't do us any good. So maybe going after one of his lieutenants would be better."

"Glad to hear you talking that way." Ponn said.

"What would you suggest?"

"If you're going to try anything, Brahn isn't coming via the train, he's coming from a road. He usually comes in a party."

"Good. We'll get an ambush ready."

"Trace, please be careful."

"I will Ponn. But I won't let the Templars slip through my fingers." Trace said.

* * *

He remembered back to when he was eighteen walking through the academy, an excited look on his face as he held something in his hand. Walking behind him was Ponn.

"Are you sure about this, it's a big decision."

"I'm sure."

"Let me know how it goes."

Trace smiled, he continued to a Saria's room in the academy.

He reached the door and took a deep breath. Just as Trace was about to open the door he heard voices on the other side.

"You promised me that we'd help Keidran! That we'd change things!"

"We will Saria, once we have won, this world will be everything it was intended to be."

"We're selling Keidran into slavery, that's exactly what I joined to stop."

"You made a commitment to us Saria, Trace Legacy's power is exactly what we need and you're close to brining him to our side. So do it already."

"…..No, I won't do it."

"Bitch!" Trace heard a shout and a cry of pain before bursting the door open. He saw a man stabbing Saria with a large knife.

"No!" Trace screamed, the man turning and seeing him.

Before the man could do anything, Trace's eyes and hands glowed blue. Magic holding the man in place before Trace unleashed a dragon shaped burst that tore through his chest.

The man convulsed before falling to the ground.

Trace ran over to Saria , pulling the knife out of her stomach.

"Saria no, no , no!" He said trying to use magic to heal her.

Blood filled Saria's mouth.

She looked at Trace with a sad expression.

"…Trace,I'm sorry," Saria said before she stopped moving.

Trace began to tear up.

"No, no!" He said.

Trace's head lowered, allowing him to notice something, something he had never noticed before. Trace moved part of her shirt and saw a tattoo on Saria's lower neck and shoulder, a templar symbol.

Trace searched the body of the man he killed and found the same tattoo.

Trace realizing what it meant, he tightened his fist, dropping a ring with a diamond on it as he left the room.

Trace walked away from the academy with a bag over his shoulder, and a look of malice on his face.

Back in the present, Trace and Ponn looked out at the students.

"Give em hell, for Saria." Ponn said.

Trace nodded, the two not noticing a crow flying overhead and watching them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the the city Ash was with Laura as they had some dinner at a tavern.

"You fight Templars?"

"That's right, we're fighting to bring down those monsters."

"That sounds, exciting."

"Yeah it's not for everyone. A lot of traveling and a lot of danger."

"I can imagine." Laura said.

"So what brought you to the academy?"

"Well, when I was a little girl, I was kidnapped from my village by slavers."

"Slavers." Ash said growling.

"I was kept as a slave for a few years by a human. I did document writing and organization for him. That was until a political rival of him found out about me and the other slaves and used it to ruin him. A few soldiers took us away and told us we were free to go, but I didn't even know where home was. The Hospitaller's told me I could stay with them if I worked at the library, it wasn't all that different from what I did for my master."

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Slavery get's my blood boiling."

"I got use to it, my master wasn't cruel to me. I know some keidran hate humans , even if they were never slaves like me, but servants."

"I don't hate humans, I've become friends with too many of them." Ash said smiling.

"Really." Laura said.

"Well aside from Trace , the time I spent in the auxiliaries, I love em, well some of them. The one's who aren't stuck up and elitist."

"What were that auxiliaries like?"

"Humans and keidran working together, fighting together. It was a real brotherhood."

"Why leave? Why not rise through the ranks?"

"I considered it, but when I found out more about the Templars and my magical abilities, Trace convinced me to go with him, that I'd do more good."

"Did you ever see any battles?"

"As a matter of fact I did, I was at the battle of the Shoin pass."

"You were! You were part of the army that stopped the Scept invasion!"

"I was." Ash said proudly.

"Do you enjoy the academy?"

"The librarian is kind enough, some of students are nicer than others."

"Don't put up with the one's who aren't."

"I don't know if I."

"You can, magic user or not. If they don't respect you, then don't respect them back."

"I." Laura started.

"Just remember that you're what you make of yourself. If you're a librarian assistant, then let them know you're their because they need your help. I mean don't be arrogant or anything, just more confident, you'd be surprised at what it will do." Ash said as Laura smiled a little.

"Thank you."

After finishing their meal, Ash put some money down.

"So, where to now?" Laura asked.

"Would you want to get to know each other some more?" Ash asked as Laura's tail wagged a little and she blushed with a nervous look.

"I suppose."

Ash's tail wagged, he came in and kissed her.

The next morning, Trace was with Keith and Flora.

"Alright so we know the plan, ambush the convoy, capture a lieutenant."

"It sounds fine to me." Keith said.

"Let's do it!" Flora shouted.

"Wait, where's Ash?"

In another chamber, Ash's cloths were on the ground with Laura's beside them. Ash laid back in a bed with Laura cuddled up beside him. Her arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest.

"How, how was I?" Laura asked nervously.

"You were amazing." Ash said, coming in and kissing her, Laura blushing.

"Thank you."

Ash smiled stroking her hair.

"Would you ever want to leave this place?"

"Leave?" Laura asked.

"See more of the world, maybe find your old home again."

Laura looked nervous.

"…..I don't know, I've been here so long. It's all I know now."

"We could help you."

Laura sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Ash gave a disappointed look.

"I understand."

Ash joined the others with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"There you are." Trace said.

"Sorry." Ash said as Keith shook his head, Trace and the others filling him in.

The four waited near a road outside the city. Flora waited in the trees as the others waited on the ground.

"Where are they?" Ash asked.

"I thought they'd be here by now." Trace said in concern.

As Flora continued to look over the area, she felt something hit the tree branch she was on. Flora yelping as she fell down, Trace quickly catching her with magic.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

Keith saw her as well and was hurled away. Trace and Ash now seeing what it was. A young woman with long black hair, fair skin, and a blindfold over her eyes slowly walked towards them.

She wore templar's attire and had a familiar black cat on her right shoulder, a crow on her left.

"Who is that?" Flora asked, the young woman's hands glowing red.

"Look out!" A blast of fiery magic flew from her hands at the ground. Keith desperately trying to get away, while Ash tried to shield himself with his own magic ,but was hurled into a tree by the blast.

Flora and Trace backed up, Flora firing arrows with the young woman holding her hand up and burning them to ash.

She unleashed another blast that flipped Flora away. Trace now facing her with his hands up.

"Come on!" Trace shouted, the young woman not saying a word. She unleashed fiery magical blasts at him. Trace conjured magical shields over his arms that blocked each blast, giving him an opening.

Trace formed magic in the shape of a dragon and hurled it at her.

The young woman formed a fiery barrier over herself that absorbed the dragon. She waved her hands across each other as spiked roots shot up at Trace , ensnaring him. Trace grunted , his eyes and hands glowed brighter, the roots freezing before shattering.

Trace moved his hands around , a powerful burst of wind hitting the girl at the same time tree branches snapped at her.

The girl waved her hands around , fiery magic burning the branches away.

Keith tried to flank the girl with Ash, but she blasted the ground in front of them, Ash and Keith yelping as they retreated.

Trace moved his hands around him faster, two extra sets of arms forming before two Trace copies appeared beside him. The three moving their hands together causing the ground to shake. Water crashing from cracks in the ground into the young woman.

The fiery magic dissipated slightly, Trace believing he had the upper hand. That was until the girl clapped her hands together then tightened her fists. Trace feeling fiery energy crash from the air around him. Trace grunting as he was hit in the side and knocked back.

"Trace!" Flora shouted, Trace trying to reach for the mana crystals. However he saw in horror that they were missing. Having been knocked off by an earlier blast. The girl unleashed another blast, Trace's magic shield blocking it , only for the cat and crow to attack Trace's face.

This broke his concentration and allowed another blast to hit his chest. Trace crying out in pain before one more hit him. Trace landed on the ground, Flora sprinting at him.

The young woman formed more fiery magic in her hands. Just as she was about to attack, Ash got in front of her while growling.

"Fuck off Templar!" He shouted holding two mana crystals. Ash's eyes and hands glowed incredibly bright as he raised a small tidal wave of water from the ground and crashed it into the girl, carrying her away.

"Trace!" Keith shouted running over.

Ash soon joined in with Flora pulling his jacket up revealing the burn marks on his body.

"Hold still." Ash said.

He used the two mana crystal's remaining energy to try and heal him. However, when he did, Keith saw the young woman now soaked as she came closer.

"Guys!"

"Fall back!" Ash shouted picking Trace up in his arms.

The three ran as fast as they could, the young woman hurling fiery energy at them. With the mana crystals now drained, Ash had to use his natural magic to try and form shields, only for them to shatter after one hit.

"What do we do?!" Ash asked.

"Get Trace to safety!" Flora growled.

"How? She's right on our tails!" Ash shouted before Keith heard a whistle.

"That's how!" He shouted with tracks ahead of them. The three seeing a train approaching fast.

"Come on!" Ash shouted.

The three sprinted as fast as they could, the girl getting closer and closer with her blasts. The three able to feel the heat looming ever closer.

The train got closer and closer. Ash beginning to sweat before Keith reached one of the cars and jumped on, grabbing a railing. Ash leapt on next, managing to land on one of the car connectors. Flora jumping onto the last car's railing.

The young woman slowly walked closer as the train sped away. She lowered her hands , the crow and cat returning to her.

* * *

Elsewhere inside the Templar tower, Randal sat across from another templar. This templar had thick yellowish/orangish hair, his left eye light blue, and his right eye light yellow.

"Our recruitment hasn't been going as well as we hoped master. Forgive me." The grey haired one said nervously.

"Relax yourself Randal. This isn't your fault, it's simple the time we're in."

"Still I appreciate you coming all the way here."

"Well you said the matter was important."

Randal took a deep breath.

"I need more mana crystals."

Brain lowered his clasped hands.

"More?"

"The last shipment was stolen by Trace Legacy and his gang."

"Mana crystals aren't easy to acquire, especially as many as you need."

"Please, this is vital."

"You still have faith in the Chaos ritual."

"The Chaos soldier is the key to everything we've been working for."

"Master Sirus would disagree with you."

"That fool things Trace is the key, Trace is our enemy."

"Master Randal, we don't even know how to enact the Chaos ritual."

"We do, there is a book that shows how to conjure the ritual."

"Where is this book?"

Randal looked nervous.

"We've been checking many different libraries across the empire."

"Find me the book, and I'll get you the mana crystals you need."

Randal took another deep breath.

"As for Legacy, my daughter is dealing with them."

* * *

When Trace was fifteen years old, he slowly walked with Ponn through the academy.

"I've been thinking about what you asked Trace, and I found one teacher far greater than me who is willing to each you here."

"Great? Who is it?"

Ponn smiled as they reached the exterior courtyard.

"Meet Lady Nora." Trace's eyes widening.

" _Hello little one."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we've learned more about Trace's past, and a new dangerous templar_

 _The group will have to lick their wounds next chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Turene

* * *

Trace moaned in pain as Flora bandaged his chest and arm.

Keith and Ash also in the compartment.

"It's ok, I've got you." Flora said finishing the bandages and licking the side of his face.

"Who the hell was that?" Ash said sounding on edge.

"I have no idea, but she was powerful." Trace said.

"No shit." Keith said.

"How bad is it?" Ash asked.

"It hurts like hell, but with the aid of magic, it should heal in a few days." Trace said.

"Good, now I was thinking we get some distance between us and whoever that was." Ash said.

"I agree." Flora said.

"No arguments here." Keith said.

"Alright, according to the conductor, we're heading to the town of Turene. It's far enough from Elmsword." Trace said.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll leave you two." Ash said.

He and Keith went over to another compartment. Ash climbing up to the top bunk.

"Been a long time since we've seen a magic user more powerful than Trace." Ash said.

"I suppose it has. A good reminder for us to be more careful in the future."

"Strange how she knew we'd be there. How the hell did she figure it out?" Ash asked.

"Don't ask me, you're the magic user."

"Trace would be a better source of knowledge than me. Assassin techniques , that I can help you with my friend."

"I'm no assassin." Keith said removing his armor and laying down.

"It sucks we had to leave so soon. I met this girl at the academy, her name was Laura."

"Another one."

"Hey, unlike your uptight people , keidran have a much funner way of getting to know each other. What is it , one week a year your people are allowed to get in bed with each other?" Ash said in a teasing manner.

"It keeps our population in check."

Ash laughed

"Well we're not on your islands anymore. Here we can walk with our ankles showing and not be arrested for public indecency. You ought to take advantage of it my friend. Let me find you a girlfriend, get to know her the keidran way. "

"Would you drop it." Keith said.

Ash smiled.

"Maybe try some keidran decency. I have my old loin cloth."

Ash felt Keith kick his bunk.

"Goodnight Keith."

Ash said smiling a little more before falling asleep.

As Keith laid back he began to remember his life before leaving the Basitin islands.

* * *

Keith was eighteen years old and rode on a horse with three dozen other Basitin knights. Leading them was a Basitin slightly older than Keith. He had brown fur and grey eyes. His armor black and yellow with a brown cape.

Also around them were two hundred Basitin foot soldiers and archers. The soldiers wore black padded armor that had metal scale like plates over them. The armor went over their torsos, shoulders and upper arms, and extended down from the chest around the legs. They also wore slightly pointed helmets that came around their heads and extended out.

Each man carrying a square shield and spear with a sword sheathed on their back.

"Are you sure they're coming?" Keith asked.

"Keiser here is afraid." Another knight said.

"I'm not afraid, I, I just wonder if this is the right spot."

"Scout ships saw them coming. They'll be here." The leader said coming over and patting Keith's shoulder.

"Keiser here is afraid, it's what happens when you have knights who's general fathers get them into positions they shouldn't be." Another knight said as the leader was about to speak. Keith drew his sword and knocked the other knight's sword away before bashing his helmet. The basitin falling off his horse while the others watched in amusement, none laughing, but a few smiling, the leader in particular.

"You were saying Elron, now get back on your horse."

"Yes captain."

Keith stayed close to the captain.

"Are you nervous Keith?"

"…A little." Keith said.

"I was nervous my first time in real combat too. Anyone who isn't afraid is crazy or stupid. You get use to it, it'll become part of who you are. You'll have no trouble then."

"Thanks Alaric."

Moments later Keith saw them. Three small ships moved towards the coast. The ships were long and relatively thin with dozens of oars on each side, a single mast in the center and a lizard like head made of wood coming out of the front.

The three ships landed on the beach before their crews began to disembark. Large lizard esk men with green/scaly skin came out. The men had lizard tongues, fangs, curved claws on their fingers, tails with spikes coming along the spine. Their faces came came out almost like snouts.

The men wore leather and cloth jackets with hoods over them. Each one carrying a small round shield, a hatchet or a curved sword.

"Sept raiders." One of the knights said.

"Why are they raiding all the way out here to our islands?" Keith asked.

"Their invasion of the Kord empire ended in disaster, they're looking for fresh lands to raid now." Alaric said.

Alaric road up to the infantry.

"Move in on my signal. Lieutenant." Alaric said, another knight riding up.

"Take half the knights, go right, we'll go left."

"Yes sir."

When almost half of the Scept raiders had disembarked, Alaric raised his hand.

"Stay close to me and you'll be fine." He said.

Keith took a deep breath and nodded.

Alaric brought his hand down as the Basitin archers unleashed a volley. The Scepts spotting and shouting in their language.

Several were hit and killed while others raised their shields. More volleys were fired down on the beach. Four other basitins Basitins came up along the hill carrying long objets made of light wood with black heads. Each had a fuse near the center , the four Basitins using flint rocks to light them.

The four objets flew through the air with red hot fire driving them through the air. The lizard men on the ships sighting them in terror. The four cannons crashed into the three ships, the gunpowder exploding. All three ships were set ablaze, the Scepts inside either jumping into the water or burning alive.

The Basitin infantry moved down in formation, holding their shields and spears up. The lizard men charged forward , furiously hacking at the at the Basitins, but to no avail. The basitin formation holding back the Scept raiders.

The two formations of Basitin infantry began to push forward, driving the Scept raiders closer together and closer to the water. They left the flanks open just enough for their cavalry to take advantage of how close the lizard men were packed together.

Keith held onto the reigns of his horse tightly. He noticed the other knights showed no fear while riding. This made Keith think about what Alaric said. However, he saw them close in on the scepts and realized he would have to put such thoughts out of his mind.

Keith put on his war face and drew his sword. The two cavalry pincers crashed into the flanks of the Scepts. Keith felt the world slow down when he reached the fight. A scept raider close enough for him to attack came into his sight. Keith thrusted his sword forward and stabbed alongside the lizard man's arm.

When the blade went through the scept's head, Keith felt his sword grow heavier.

Keith pulled his sword free and saw the blood on the end of his sword. He looked back at the now dead Scept and was almost sickened by it.

"Keith!" He heard , turning just in time to block a blow from a Scept with his shield. Keith furiously slashed at the Scept , smashing the axe away and taking the lizard's head off.

Another scept hit Keith, knocking him off his horse. Keith hit the ground hard and tried to get up, unfortunately another Scept came over him with an ax in hand.

Keith kicked the larger lizard man back, but it didn't stop him. The scept raising his axe up only to have another sword stab through his neck.

Keith looked up to see Alaric over him.

"Get back on your horse!" The captain shouted as Keith scrambled back onto his horse.

* * *

Keith sighed staring up at the bottom of the bunk above him, closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.

The next afternoon, the four stared out the windows. The train moving closer to the town of Turene, which soon came into sight. The town was build beside a massive lake connected to three large rivers.

The town was made of mostly wooden buildings with a few brick ones. On the lake and rivers were several fishing boats, some larger than others.

"Here we are." Trace said.

"A fishing town huh. Helping to keep the empire fed." Ash said while sitting back.

"Are there many Templars here?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure, hopefully not." Trace said as he held his bandages , still in pain.

"If it's safe we should stay here until you're fully recovered." Flora said.

The train stopped and allowed its passengers off. Flora helped Trace walk off the platform where Ash and Keith were waiting with three horses.

"About an eight mile ride to Turene." Ash said.

"Great." Trace said.

Flora helping him onto their horse.

The pain from his injuries continued to bother Trace while they road down the road through the woods.

"When we get to the inn, maybe I could practice my healing magic."

Trace gave an uneasy look, remembering the last time Ash did so.

Keith had an uneasy feeling as they rode through the woods. He carefully looked around the brushes and trees.

"Though in my experience the best thing to dull pain is alcohol-" Ash started before Keith saw a figure in the trees. The figure wore a black hood and had a blowdart aimed at Ash.

"Ash lookout!" Keith screamed, Ash turning in time to see the figure.

"Oh shit!" Ash shouted as he formed a shield of aura in front of him. The poisoned dart bouncing off it.

The figure drew a bow and embedded magic into the arrow. When the arrow was fired, it shattered the magic shield and went across Ash's arm below his armor.

Ash howled in pain before falling off his horse.

Flora quickly drew her bow and fired an arrow back.

The figure leapt onto another branch, Trace using a burst of magic to knock them off the branch.

The figure revealed a set of claws and latched onto the tree before leaping off, firing another magical arrow.

Flora grabbed Trace and dragged him off the horse, the two hitting the ground together.

"Ahhhhh!" Trace cried out in pain.

Keith rose his horse hard at the assassin who acrobatically leapt out of the way and unleashed a blast of magic that knocked Keith off his horse.

Keith grunted as he hit the ground, noticing Ash holding his arm while trying to heal it with magic.

The assassin aimed another magical arrow at Ash.

"No!" Keith shouted, rushing forward and slashing at the assassin.

The assassin lurched away, their bow smashed apart by Keith's sword.

When the assassin faced Keith, they took out a curved short sword. The assassin was slightly shorter than Ash, but about the same size physically.

Keith dashed forward, but the figure used a burst of magic to knock him to the side. They quickly slashed at his face, only for Keith to knock the sword away. Despite being smaller than the assassin. Keith's stance was more solid, while the assassin moved more fluidly. Dancing around Keith , trying to aim for the gaps in his armor.

Keith managed to catch the sword and force it down enough for him to grab the assassin's arm. Keith then pulled the assassin to the side and came down on his knees in front of the assassin. The assassin was flipped over Keith before delivering a powerful kick to his face.

Keith was knocked back and dropped his sword. The assassin delivering a hard punch to his face and came back with a blow using their elbow.

Keith finally got back enough to knock away the assassin's neck strike. He ducked under another blow and grabbed their arm, locking his foot under their ankle while flipping them to the ground.

Flora got up with her bow drawn, the assassin turning and blasting her with more magic. Flora being knocked back into Trace who cried out in pain again.

Keith managed to grab his sword and held it at the assassin.

The assassin growled under their hood, their eyes glowing blue and their furry hands doing the same.

"Gotcha!" Ash shouted as he snapped his arms around the assassins head, locking them in a choke hold.

"Shhhh, easy." Ash said.

Keith prepared to stab the assassin.

"No!" Flora shouted.

"Are you crazy! They tried to kill us!" Keith shouted.

"We shouldn't just kill them, now when-" Flora started before Keith saw the assassin's hood fall down, revealing a wolf keidran. The keidran was a young woman who looked a little younger than Ash. She had clay-brown fur, long brown hair that went past her shoulders, and two different eye colors. The one of the left being grey while the other was brown.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw her face.

"The fuck!? Natani?!" Ash shouted.

Keith lowered his sword.

"You know this wolf?" Ash felt Natani grow heavier as she lost consciousness.

"Yeah, this is Zen's sister."

"It is!?" Flora shouted in excitement.

Keith had watchful expression as he tied the young wolf keidran's hands behind her back while Ash set her against a tree.

"So wait a minute, that girl Kat's boyfriend's sister, this is her?" Trace asked.

"Yep, that's Natani. I'd never forget her face."

"Why the hell was she trying to kill us?" Keith asked.

"Well she seemed to be after me more than any of you, so who knows. Shouldn't couldn't still be mad about that could she?" Ash asked.

"About what?" Flora asked.

Ash's face turned red as he gave an embarrassed look.

"Nothing!"

"I still think this is a bad idea." Keith said.

"No way we're hurting Natani, she's like a little sister to me." Ash said.

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"Well hopefully she can give us some answers." Ash said before he used some magic to wake her up.

"Natani, wakey wakey." Ash said, Keith watching closely as the wolf's eyes opened.

Natani snapped her teeth at Ash who pushed her back against the tree.

"Easy Natani."

"Ash?" She said looking closer at his face.

"Is that you?"

"Glad you finally realized that."

"Oh no, no, no." Natani said looking very conflicted.

"Why were you trying to kill him!?" Keith shouted.

"Keith be nice." Flora said coming over.

"Hello I'm Flora , this is Keith, and that's my husband Trace."

Flora said with her usual smile.

"I guess you already know Ash."

"Hello, have you people forgotten that she tried to kill us!?" Keith shouted.

"I'm with him on this one Natani, care to explain yourself." Ash said.

Natani took a deep breath and lowered her head.

"I had no choice, I also didn't know it was you."

"Didn't have a choice. It's Zen, something happened to him. He's in forced servitude to a crime lord named price Clovis. Clovis told me to kill a wolf who traveled with a basitin, a human, and a tiger. I had no idea it was you, only that Zen's life depended on me brining him your head." Natani said sounding afraid for her brother.

"Ahh so that bastard is still alive, too bad." Ash said.

"What?" Natani said.

"Natani , Zen's free, Clovis sent you to kill me because I freed Zen."

"You did!" Natani screamed.

"That's right, he's off with his girlfriend."

"Kat, whew." Natani said letting out a large relief breath.

"How can you be so easy about this? Death! There's a certain finality to it!" Keith shouted.

"Would you quit your whining, you're lucky Ash saved you." Natani said.

"Saved me? He saved you!" Keith shouted.

Natani growled at Keith who gave an angry expression back.

"Alright Natani, since this is all cleared up am I ok to let you go?" Ash asked.

"Let her go!? No way!" Keith shouted.

"It was just a misunderstanding Keith." Flora said kneeling down and undoing the ropes.

"What are you doing!?" Keith shouted holding his head in frustration.

Natani got up and rubbed her wrists.

"Where did Zen say he was off to?"

"He didn't, he jumped onto a train with Kat and a few bags of gold."

Natani smiled a laughed a little.

"Zen with a few bags of gold, it's a good thing you left Kat with him." Natani said.

"So Natani, since you know you're brother's fine, why don't you get on your way." Keith said.

"No, I haven't see Natani in years, we have a lot of catching up to do." Ash said

Natani saw Keith watching her with a distrustful look.

"I'll be watching you." Keith said before Natani sucker punched him to the ground.

Keith grunting in anger as Natani smiled and got onto Ash's horse.

The five road into the town together, Keith keeping a close eye on Natani.

The town was relatively diverse like Edinmire and Riftshen. There being an equal mix of humans and keidran present. To their relief they saw no Templars present in the town.

"Well that's nice, been a while since we've seen a town without any Templars." Ash said.

"Templars, what are they to you?" Natani asked.

"We'll explain over a few drinks." Ash said.

"I like the sounds of that." Natani said.

Keith kept a close eye on her as they continued to a tavern.

Once inside, they each sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The human bartender asked.

"Ale." Ash said.

"Regular beer." Trace said.

"Wine please." Flora said.

"Ale." Keith said.

"What, you girls want some crumpets with those drinks, come on. Give me rum!" Natani said.

Ash laughed.

"Easy Natani, Zen's not here to carry you home."

"I've got my other bother for that." She said hitting his shoulder.

The bartender put their drinks down, Natani snatching hers and downing as much rum as she could.

Trace, Flora, and Keith's mouths almost dropping while they saw the young wolf woman drink half the mug in a matter of seconds.

"Ahhh!" Natani said sounding satisfied.

"Alright I'll take your challenge." Ash said.

The bartender put down a bug of rum in front of him. He began downing it quickly as well.

"So what have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Natani asked.

"Well after leaving the army I met up with these three. Trace discovered my magical abilities and offered to train me. We've also been fighting to bring down the Templars."

"Templars, those pricks tried to recruit me more than once. They only cared about my magic." Natani said as she drank more.

"So we've been traveling from town to town trying to do what we can against the Templars."

"How's that been going?" Natani asked before Ash looked at Trace's injuries.

"….So so."

Ash and Natani told a few childhood stories, Keith not lowering his guard around Natani.

"The three of you shaved his fur!" Flora shouted.

"He had it coming." Ash said before yawning.

"It's getting late, we should probably get some rooms." Trace said.

"We only have three rooms available." The bartender said.

"Well Flora and Trace can take one, Natani and I can share a room."

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Natani said.

"I've slept in worse places." Ash said.

Keith felt fear for Ash.

"Hey Ash, let me get you another drink." Keith said having the bartender set down more rum.

Flora and Ash left first, heading to their room. Natani eventually left as well, leaving just Ash and Keith.

Ash was panting and wobbling on his stool with his tail waving and tongue hanging out. Three empty mugs of rum in front of him.

Keith smiled.

"That's it Ash."

"Hey, he said he was a magic user. I don't need a drunk magic user causing trouble." The bartender said.

"No worries, I'll take him up to bed." Keith said before he picked up Ash and carried him over his shoulder. The bartender's eyes widening as he saw the small basitin easily carry the much larger wolf.

* * *

Natani was inside one of the rooms, she was about to take her cloak off when the door opened behind her.

"Oh Ash, you've been gone a while. Don't tell me you got wast-" Natani started before her eyes widened. Keith standing in front of the door.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting your target?"

"What are you doing?"

"I decided to give Ash my room, he's a bit drunk."

"You still think I want to kill him? I've known Ash much longer than you have Basitin. He's like a brother to me."

"Well from what I saw, you tried to kill him this morning. Ash and I may have our differences, but he's my brother in arms. Anyone who tries to hurt him , Flora, or Trace. I will kill them." Keith said intensely holding his sword.

"I didn't know Ash was my target, and I thought my brother's life was in danger."

"Ash might think he knows you, but I don't know you, and I don't trust you. Which means while you're here I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"What are you a perv?" Natani said in a joking manner.

"Nice try, don't think you can try and use your keidran lewdness against me either. I'm a Basitin knight. We're more disciplined than any other warriors in the world."

"My lewdness? Allow me to let you in on a secret, I'm not like the other keidran. I hate being naked in front of others." Natani said before taking off her cloak.

Keith looked away before noticing she had a pair of trousers on, and bandages wrapped around her chest. Natani having a muscular body with six pack abs, and broad shoulders.

"So what are you going to do? Watch me all night?"

"I slept plenty last night, a Basitin knight can fight for days without food or rest." Keith said as he sat against the door.

Natani shook her head and laid down in the bed. She tried to fall asleep but kept looking over at Keith staring at her.

"He'll fall asleep eventually." She said, but as more time passed Keith didn't look any more tired.

Natani growled in frustration. However, an idea floated into her head. Natani smiling as her eyes and hands glowed blue and aimed one at Keith.

"You're getting sleepy." She said.

Keith revealed a mana crystal put in a necklace around his neck.

"Nice try, but no."

"Fuck." Natani growled trying to lay down.

"Grrrrr, I can't sleep with you staring at me like that. I'm not going to kill Ash! Just go stay in his room if you're so worried."

"You could go after Flora and Trace just as easily."

"Grrrr, fine." Natani said getting up.

"I guess if I'm going to stay up I may as well pass the time." Natani said before she came over and sat beside Keith.

When Keith saw this, he put his hand on his sword pommel again.

"I'll admit you weren't a half bad fighter." Natani said.

"I had you beat."

"You did not."

"That magic of yours helped you. But I'm the superior fighter."

"I'm one of the deadliest assassins in the world."

"Right." Keith said.

"You're just lucky you weren't my target."

"I saw you in the trees."

"What's a Basitin knight doing all the way in Mekkan anyway? I thought you people just stayed on your islands."

"….I have my reasons."

"Oh no, if you're going to keep me up all night, you're going to at least talk to me."

"It's none of your business."

Natani raised up one of her feet to Keith's face.

"Ahhh look no wrappings around it, so lewd , does that make you uncomfortable. Talk or I'll keep it out!"

Keith shook his head and lowered her foot with his hand.

"I've been here over a year, Flora never wears pants, and I've seen dozens of keidran walking around naked in the middle of the day. Nice try." Keith said , Natani sticking her tongue out.

"Alright, how about a rematch."

"What?"

"We have a fight, if I win, you spill it."

"Fine." Keith said.

Natani had an excited look as she wrapped more bandages around her fists.

Keith took off his armor and did the same. The two facing each other in a fighting stance with Natani's tail wagging.

"No magic, no weapons, just hand to hand combat." Keith said.

"I don't need magic, or weapons." Natani said smiling.

Natani made several fast strikes at Keith, using her hands and feet. Not lingering with her strikes. Keith knocked away the blows or avoided them. However, Natani managed to kick Keith's leg, loosening his form and allowing her to punch his face.

Keith quickly recovered, resuming his fighting stance. Natani struck again, Keith pushing the strikes to the side. Natani tried another, Keith catching Natani's strike and moving inside. His elbow smashed into Natani's face, then flipping her over his body.

"Nice try, I thought wolves were light on their feet. Or is it just Ash." Keith said smiling as Natani growled before giving an evil look. She kicked up right between Keith's legs.

"Ahhhhh!" Keith screamed, holding his crotch in pain when Natani got up.

"What kind of fighting is that!?"

"An assassin doesn't fight honorably." Natani said coming in and delivering two strikes to Keith's chest and another across his face.

Keith finally recovered.

"I spar with Ash all the time, he never pulls that shit."

"I'm not Ash." Natani said.

She came in again, Keith moving lighter on his feet. He came to the side and pushed her arms away twice. Then the third time he caught her right arm and locked his arm inside. He did the same to her left arm, trapping Natani who violently tried to break free.

"Let me go! This isn't fair!"

"Oh now we're talking about fair fighting?" Keith said smiling.

Natani growled and snapped her teeth at Keith who didn't flinch.

Natani then felt something, the bandages around her chest beginning to tear.

"Oh no! Let me go now!" She shouted.

"Giving up are we? What happened to the dangerous wolf assa-" Keith started before the bandages ripped apart from the way Keith was restraining her. Natani's face shot red and Keith's doing the same when he saw her large breasts now free and revealed.

"Ahhh!" Keith said as he let go and backed up.

"You pervert you'd id that on purpose!"

"I did not! I-"

Natani slammed her foot into Keith's head knocking him to the ground.

Natani covered her chest and smiled.

"I win! Ha!"

"I knew you were a lewd keidran." Keith said holing his jaw.

"You're no pervert, I was just taking advantage of that unfortunate event." Natani said before she went over to her bag and took out more bandages. Wrapping them around her chest.

Keith sat back against the door as Natani sat beside him.

"We made a deal, now tell me what you're doing here?"

Keith sighed, giving a painful look.

"I was banished."

"What?"

"You heard me, I was banished."

"How did you get banished?"

"It was general Alabaster, the intelligence general. King Adelaide had started to grow ill and was spending more time in solitude. General Alabaster had started to gain more authority. Tensions between our kingdom and the Western Basitins had gotten more intense. He claimed they were allowing Scept raiders to land in their half of the island and raid us. I was part of a party sent to meet with the Western basitins. We were ambushed by a large Scept party, we never saw them coming. Something bad happened, I was blamed for it, and Alabaster had me banished for it." Keith said sounding sad.

Natani's expression changed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"The islands were my home, being a knight was the only thing I knew how to be. When I came to the Kord empire I saw the shit going on. The once mighty empire being rotted from within by the cult of the Templars. Children recruited or kidnapped, people murdered, bribed, dark magic being used to control minds. I'm a knight, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. That was when I met Trace and Flora, the two took me in as a companion. I was finally part of something again, something bigger than myself, it felt good. Then Ash joined, he's reckless, wild, but he's loyal, charismatic, a true warrior and has a good heart."

"That he does." Natani said.

"….You're not like other Keidran. I always thought , well."

"Indecency wasn't a big deal to us." Natani said.

Keith was silent.

"Let me bring you in on a little secret. In the assassin community, there aren't exactly many women."

Natani now giving a slightly sad look.

"After our parents died, Zen and I were on our own. We trained with Ash to become assassins with the guild in our village. Within that community, you find a lot of, well let's say dogs." Natani said in a certain way.

"More than one tried to have their way with me. Luckily I had my magic , and Zen. He broke the jaw of a damn panther keidran who ripped my cloak off and pushed me onto a bed."

"I, I didn't know."

"I found out very quickly that it would work for the best if I did as little as possible to show I was a woman. Particularly one with well, my features." Natani said looking at her chest and behind.

Keith's face turned red as he looked away.

"…You seemed to be doing well."

"Yeah , Zen taught me how to use magic better, and how to fight."

"What kind of people do you kill?"

"I try to only kill bad people. Murderers, illegal slavers, human and keidran."

"Keidran?" Natani turned to him.

"You think humans are the only ones who sold keidran into slavery?"

"I did." Keith said.

"And of course, the occasional Templar."

Keith smiled a little.

"Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it." Natani said before yawning. After the fight in the woods, the drinking, and now the second fight, Natani was exhausted and on the verge of passing out. She fell over onto Keith's chest, her head rubbing against his face as Keith saw she was asleep.

Keith shook his head a little as she fell into his lap.

Keith lifted Natani up into his arms, carefully carrying her over and putting her in the bed.

He was about to watch over her again but took a deep breath and went to the closet instead. Taking out some spare blankets and a pillow. He set them beside the bed and laid down, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

The following morning , Natani yawned and stretched her arms. Still half asleep while truing to get up. She lost control and slid off the bed, landing on the ground , on top of Keith who grunted.

Natani and Keith opened their eyes, seeing their faces less than in inch apart. Natani also seeing Keith's small but very toned body.

The two yelped and quickly backed away from each other.

"What were you doing?" Natani asked.

"What was I doing? You were on top of me!"

Natani's face turned red.

"That was an accident."

Keith got up and put his armor back on, Natani putting her cloak back on.

"What happened to watching me all night in case I tried to kill Ash."

"….It's possible, I might trust you enough to believe you."

Natani smiled.

"I'm touched."

The two joined the others others for breakfast.

"Ohhhh" Ash said holding his head.

"Someone's hung over." Flora said.

"Damn it Keith." Ash said. Natani smiling at him.

"So , how are your injuries feeling?" Keith asked Trace.

"A bit better, but I'm afraid we don't have time to wait anymore. I found out something interesting last night from someone here. In a few days a very powerful Tiger chieftain is meeting with a senator to discuss various policies, taxes, recruitment quotas and other such things for the tiger province under his rule. A large number of tigers are coming to the town of Farris with him."

"So where do we come in?" Ash asked.

"Well apparently there are a number of Templars in that area, and relation between the tigers of that province and the empire aren't on the best terms since Templar corruptions has stated to take effect." Trace said.

"You don't think the Templars are trying to start something do you?" Keith asked.

"I think that's exactly what they're doing, by pitting the keidran provinces against the empire they'll weaken them both. Make it easier to control both sides." Trace said.

"They're going to try and assassinate this chieftain." Natani said as the four turned to her.

"How do you know that?" Keith asked.

"It makes the most sense, he dies under the watch of the empire, all the tigers in his province will blame them."

"We can't let that happen." Flora said sounding particularly concerned.

"We won't , there's a train leaving for Farris today. We'll go there and stop the assassination." Trace said, Flora looking more excited.

"I like it." Ash said.

Natani looked at the four, Ash and Keith in particular.

"…Hey, would another member screw you guys up?" Natani asked.

The four turned to her.

"You want to come with us?" Trace asked.

"Really! That would be great!" Flora shouted in excitement.

"I'd love to have you along with us Natani, your skills would be a great asset, it would be just like old time." Ash said.

"I wouldn't mind having another student." Trace said.

Natani now turning to Keith.

"….Why not." Keith said as Natani smiled with her tongue out a little.

"We're going to become great friends!" Flora shouted as she wrapped her arms around Flora, squeezing her tightly as Natani grit her teeth and grunted. The three men smiling and laughing a little.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Trace is still recovering and we meet the newest member of the group Natani_

 _Now with five members, the group will be that much more dangerous to the Templars_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Farris

* * *

Flora slowly opened her eyes and stretched like a cat. She turned her head over and saw Trace slowly wake up. As he raised his head, he saw Flora's read end in his face.

"Morning." She said smiling.

"Morning." Trace said giving her a kiss down there. Flora almost yelped, giving an evil expression.

She slowly raising Trace's bandages and licked across his recovering skin. Trace almost screamed, feeling her sandpaper like tongue across the skin.

"I'm sorry!" Trace almost shouted.

"Don't be." Flora said nuzzling his face.

Flora helped Trace up while he stretched his arms.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Mostly better, still a little tender."

"What do you think of Natani?" Flora asked.

"She seems fine, Keith seems to be getting along with her better too."

"I like her, I think we're going to great friends." Flora said before she looked out the window and saw a few tiger Keidran riding towards Farris on horseback.

"It must be exciting for you, seeing a group of your people like this."

Flora nodded.

"It's been a long time." Flora said thinking back.

* * *

 _Flora was a little girl with a collar around her neck. A burned down village around her with several burning bodies._

 _Dozens of men wearing leather or light scale armor forcing tiger keidran into cages and shackles._

 _"Come on! Hurry up!" One shouted._

 _Flora watching as her home burned down with two bodies in front of it._

 _Two other tiger girls who looked like Flora dragged into other cages._

 _Flora being frightened, sad, and confused on what was going on._

 _She looked up at a tiger keidran with an eyepatch who held the chain on her collar._

 _"What's going on?" She asked in tiger keidran._

 _"Shut up." The tiger said smacking Flora across the face. He lifted Flora up and tossed her into a cage with a few other tigers._

 _A human poacher came up beside the tiger._

 _"I can't you were willing to do this to your own people."_

 _"I'm from another province, these aren't my people." The tiger said walking away._

 _"Alright that's all of them, let's get the hell-" A human poacher started, when the others saw an arrow go through his back._

 _A horn was blown nearby. The ground shaking with the sounds of horses nearby._

 _The poachers watched in terror to see a force of auxiliaries on horseback riding towards them. The soldiers being mostly tiger and white wolf keidran being lead by a human officer._

 _The poachers began scrambling to get away. However, the soldiers came in too fast, cutting several down and breaking open cages._

 _Several of the captured tigers rushed their attackers once free'd. Flora looking even more afraid as the battle continued._

 _"Go!" The tiger shouted while he jumped into the coach Flora's cage was on. The other slaver whipping the reins of the horses._

 _Flora being knocked off her feet and nearly choked by the collar. The cage being brought further and further away from the village._

* * *

Back in the present , Flora sighed and turned back to Trace.

"I'm hungry, let's get some breakfast."

They joined the others in the next car, Natani holding up a large piece of meat in her hands while she ate it.

"I never realized how good train food way." Natani said eating the meat.

"So who is this tiger leader we're protecting anyway?" Keith asked sipping on coffee.

"His name is Versengeterix, he's the chieftain of all tiger clans in this province." Flora said.

"From what we've learned, his gripes with the Kord empire include taxes, the quotas for auxiliary recruitment, and an uptake in illegal slavery." Trace said.

"Uptake?" Keith asked.

"It may be illegal, but i've seen it. The bastards are getting bolder, and keidran are helping them for a cut of the profit." Natani growled.

"Blood traitors." Ash growled.

Flora looking just as uneasy.

"In the past the empire made strives to stop illegal slavery. I even took part in stopping some slavery raids back when I was in the army." Ash said.

"That's true, but the Templars are eroding the empire from within. We know illegal slavery is one of their sources of income. Their influence and meddling in the government bureaucracy is making it harder for the empire to crack down on it." Trace said.

"I suppose the senator will have to explain that." Natani said.

"Our job is to keep the senator and Versengeterix alive at all costs. If the Templars get the tigers to revolt, thousands could die, the entire province would be destabilized, and then they'll sweep in taking control of everything." Trace said.

"I'm better at assassinating people than I am protecting them." Natani said.

"Well you might have to step outside your comfort zone then." Keith said , Natani giving him a look.

"We should split up into protector/hunter teams." Ash said, the others turning to him.

"So we have to watch the senator and Versengeterix, we split up. Trace and Flora I watch the tiger chief, and I watch from a distance and kill anyone who comes close. Keith watches the senator and Natani kills anyone who tries to get him."

"Counter-assassination, I like it." Natani said.

"Works for me." Keith said.

"Alright, we have a plan then."

Flora reached for the last piece of bacon, Natani doing the same.

"That's mine." Natani said.

"I love bacon." Flora said.

"Too bad." Natani said, the two pulling at the bacon while giving angry looks. The two trying to put the bacon in their mouths and pulling it.

"Flora-" Trace started.

"You should calm-" Keith started before they saw the two growl angrily at the other. Keith and Trace backing off with frightened looks while Ash laughed.

* * *

Eventually the train arrived at Farris. The town was very large, having a wall around most of the town, except for the area by the bay.

The station was outside the city, the five walking onto the platform and to the horse rentals.

"We better hurry, I got a feeling those horses are going to go fast." Ash said seeing the number of people getting off the train.

They picked up their pace , reaching the horse rental area.

"Sorry , only got two left." The man said.

"That'll work. We'll just share." Trace said.

"I can walk." Keith said before Ash glanced over at him.

"Actually I'll walk." Ash said.

"Are you sure?" Natani asked.

"Yeah."

Trace and Flora got on one horse, Keith trying to get on the front of the second horse.

"What are you doing?" Natani asked.

"Getting in the front."

"Oh no, I'm sitting in front." Natani said.

"I'm a knight, I won't sit behind an assassin." Keith said, Natani smiling.

A few minutes later, Keith having an irritated look on his face as he sat behind Natani on the horse. Ash saw the cocky smile on Natani's face and smiled.

Behind the group, two figures rode in on horseback. The figures watching the sheer number of tigers entering the town.

"We're here."

"Our mission is twofold, find the chieftain, find the senator."

"Don't forget the secondary mission, it may be more important."

"I won't."

Once inside the town, the group saw a large number of tigers roaming in the streets. The tigers wearing varying levels of clothing. Some wearing cloaks, some wearing tunics, some wearing leather or chain mail armor, and some wearing nothing at all.

The humans in the town looked on edge. Watching over the town were groups of legionaries marching in formation. There were also many imperial and non-imperial knights watching over the tigers. The Kord forces and tiger warriors keeping a watchful eye over each other.

"Lot of legionaries and knights here." Natani said.

"The empire's preparing for the worst." Trace said.

Ash kept a watchful eye on on the Templars in the town.

"Alright let's split up." Trace said.

Flora and Trace dismounting from their horse.

"Wow, that's a lot of tigers." Ash said seeing the crowd.

"We should ask around." Trace said, Flora nodding.

Flora approached a pair of young tiger women. One had short light brown hair and brown eyes. Her face had more orange than white, and she wore a purple dress. The second was slightly taller and had long blonde hair done up. Her eyes green and a black necklace around her neck. This woman wearing nothing at all, her features larger than Flora's, and her body curvier.

"I've never seen so many humans so close. They really don't have tails." The taller one said.

"I know, my cousin and I have a bet that she can get a legionary out of his armor before the first night."

"Well good luck to her, these humans are as prudish as they are repulsive."

"Excuse me." They heard, turning to see Flora.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew where Versengeterix is?"

The taller keidran smirking as she listened to Flora.

"What's that accent?" She said, Flora looked confused.

"Accent?" Flora said.

"I hear it too, she talks like a human." The other tiger said.

"I see, you're a domesticated keidran."

"Domesticated?"

"A slave."

"Slave, I'm not a slave….Any more, I was born in a village I-"

"You reek of human, you're clearly someone's pet."

"I'm not a pet!" Flora shouted.

"Iris don't be mean." The two tigers turning away.

"Look, it's adorable you think you're still a tribal tiger. But we shouldn't humor you, your masters have business with us real tigers right now. Ta-ta." The taller one said before walking away.

Flora had a shocked look on her face, the look soon turned to a depressed look.

Trace was looking around when he saw him. A tiger keidran taller and more muscular than any of the others. He wore brown leather armor, had violet eyes, and two large canine teeth coming out of his mouth. Walking beside him were a few keidran warriors in chain mail or leather armor.

"There you are. Flora I found-" Trace started before seeing Flora on the verge of tears."

"Flora are you ok?"

She wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"I, I need to be alone." Flora said walking away.

"Flora."

"Go, protect Versengeterix, she'll come back when she's ready." Ash said.

Trace took a deep breath.

"Alright, keep looking for the assassin." Trace said walking over.

He noticed Versengeterix approach a Hospitaller with a knight beside him.

"Chief Versengeterix, welcome to Farris, we've here to escort you around the town." The Hospitaller said.

"Just one Hospitaller? I thought your senator was influential." One of the tiger warriors said.

The knight and Hospitaller looked nervous.

"More Hospitaller are on the way we."

"I'm available." Trace said, the tigers and humans turning to see him.

"Trace legacy, I remember you from the academy." The Hospitaller said.

"William, it's been a while."

"Who is this?" Versengeterix asked.

"Trace Legacy, former Hospitaller." Trace said giving a tiger curtesy, Versengeterix looking surprised that he knew it.

"Well I suppose if you trust him, he could join us." The tiger chieftain said.

Ash was watching around, keeping his eyes on the Templars.

"Wait a minute, the assassin being one of the Templars. Too obvious, this guy will be dressed normally. Maybe even one of the tigers." Ash said to himself. He looked closer at the tigers, noticing a pair of young women, one with a black necklace and no cloths on.

Ash's tongue came out as he panted a little.

"…..No , focus Ash, assassin, war, thousands dead."

The two tiger women walked by an alley, a few Templars coming around them.

"More tigers." They heard, four Templars now surrounding them.

"Everywhere we look there's tigers, it's like a damned invasion." Another said.

"Like we enjoy being around you disgusting humans." Iris said.

"I don't know, I think they provide a nice view." One of the Templars said coming closer to the two.

Iris felt him put his hand on her tail.

The tiger keidran growled and snapped her teeth at the Templar. However, he responded by hitting her.

Iris's friend looked afraid, Iris herself holding her face. The Templar brought his hand back again, only to have a strong hand grab him.

"That's not very nice." Ash growled, the Templars turning to him.

"Not the way you should treat a lady."

"Fuck off wolf." The Templar said.

"Fuck off, here's the thing. That's." Ash forced the Templar's wrist against its joint.

"Still not." The templar crying out in pain as Ash struck his elbow with a powerful strike.

The three Templars heard a snapping sound. Ash dropping the Templar to the ground , the man clutching his broken arm.

"Very nice." Ash said.

The Templars picked up their companion and rushed away as fast as they could.

"Man do I hate Templars. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." Iris said.

"I'm Ash, what might I ask is your name my lovely lady?" Ash asked kissing her hand.

Iris's expression changed as she looked at Ash.

"I'm Iris. Hey Sarah, why don't you go on without me. I'd like to , get to know this wolf a little more." She said , Ash's tail wagging.

* * *

Flora made her way into a library, what Iris said to her still bringing her down.

She braced herself against the bookshelves, thinking back again.

* * *

 _As a little girl, Flora was brought in chains to an estate outside a city._

 _The tiger with an eye patch stopped with his companion._

 _"I'll get the kid." The human said opening the cage and taking Flora out._

 _"Welcome to your new home kid." The man said, Flora seeing a blonde human woman coming out to greet them._

 _"You wanted one lady."_

 _"Yes, she'll do." The woman said handing the two a bag of money._

 _The two undid the chains but kept the collar on._

 _"Come inside child." The woman said. The woman wore expensive looking clothing and jewelry. Flora saw the house interior was just as fancy looking. Artwork, marble busts, and tapestries._

 _"Listen to me child, and listen good. My name is Mary, I'm your master now. You do what I say, when I say it, and you'll do fine."_

 _"Mary!" Flora heard, the two turning to see a man wearing imperial general's armor._

 _"Thomas, you returned early." The woman said nervously._

 _The man was bald with brown eyes._

 _"Girl, do you speak human?" The general asked._

 _Flora looked confused._

 _"Go in the other room." The general said in tiger keidran, Flora doing as he said._

 _Flora hid behind the door and listened to them._

 _"Are you insane! You bought a slave! That's illegal!"_

 _"You're making too big a deal out of this. My family had slaves for generations, they use to breed them. It's part of my heritage."_

 _"Mary I've hunted slave catchers before, not only could this ruin my military career, but I'm also morally disgusted by it. I've seen what these slavers do."_

 _"I'm just going to make her a house keeper. Nobody will ever know."_

 _Flora then heard someone else behind her._

 _"Hey, who are you?" A little boy said. Flora saw he was a year or two older than her with blonde hair and brown eyes._

 _"I'm Keiren, who are you?"_

 _Flora didn't respond._

 _"Oh right." Keiren said taking out a book and reading from it._

 _"Hello, I'm Keiren, who are you?" He asked in Keidran._

 _"I'm Flora."_

* * *

Back in the library Flora continued to hold onto the bookshelf.

Behind Flora, a young man was looking at the books when he heard Flora crying a little.

"Are you ok?" Flora heard, turning to see the young man wearing a brown tunic. He had brown hair and blue eyes with fair skin.

Flora was surprised when he spoke in tiger keidran.

"I…I'm ok , I….I was just told something a little…"

"I'm so sorry, people can be cruel. Afraid when they see so many people of another race."

"It wasn't a human…..It was a tiger."

"A tiger? I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Flora said taking a deep breath.

"You don't sound fine. Do you like flowers?"

"Uhhh sure." Flora started before she saw the young man growl a rose in his hand.

"You're a Hospitaller?"

"….Once. My name's Andrew."

"Flora."

"In my experience talking things through can help."

"Alright." Flora said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace was with Versengeterix and his entourage.

"Senator Croen and the Kord empire are happy to have you here chief Versengeterix." The Hospitaller said.

"Your senator and I have much to discuss."

"You probably feel like you're not being heard." Trace said as Versengeterix turned to him.

"You could say that."

"It isn't right, this empire was forged upon central power with autonomy given to its keidran provinces. The empire still lives by those values, if the senator is truly a man of the empire, he'll keep it that way." Trace said.

"I would greatly appreciate that."

"You're pretty good with words." The Hospitaller whispered to Trace.

"I'm sure you would." Another voice said.

Trace's eyes widened as he saw another man step in front of their group. He wore a Templar master's rope.

"Who are you?" Versengeterix asked.

"I am Randal, master of the Templars."

Trace quickly got in front of Versengeterix.

"Templar, what are you doing here?" The Hospitaller giving an equally uneasy look.

"I came to offer my formal greetings to this great chieftain." Randal said as he have a tiger courtesy.

"Templar. I've heard many things about you and your cult."

"You ought to believe them." Trace said.

"Now now, I don't like the word cult. We're a magical organization just like the Hospitallers."

"He came here to talk with us, not you." The Hospitaller said.

"I don't think a human should speak for this great keidran." Randal said.

"No, neither do I." Versengeterix said coming closer.

"I think he should follow."

"I am honored." Randal said, the Templar turning to Trace as he gave him an intense expression.

Back in the library, Flora and Andrew walked together.

"So what tribe are you from?"

"I, I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"…..My village was destroyed when I was a little girl. I was taken by slavers."

"I'm so sorry. I despise slavery, the way keidran are treated by the empire."

"It wasn't the empire who enslaved me…But it also could have been worse. The people who bought me." Flora said thinking back.

* * *

 _She was inside the manor stitching up Keiren's arm._

 _"Ouch!"_

 _"Sorry, almost got it." Flora said._

 _"How many times have you patched me up?" Keiren asked._

 _"Enough to get good at it. Maybe you'll stop challenging Red to sword fights."_

 _"He's the second best in our class with the sword. I have to challenge myself."_

 _"Why not go after the best?"_

 _"I'm not stupid." Flora laughed a little._

 _"I thought knight training would be a lot different. It's strange really." Keiren said._

 _"Flora." They heard, the door opening as Mary came in._

 _"Flora, the plants haven't been watered yet."_

 _"Sorry, I was helping Kei."_

 _"You're going to make it wors-"_

 _"It's fine mom, Flora knows what she's doing."_

 _"Alright fine, but when you're done, the plants Flora." Mary left._

 _"She seems to be in a better mood than usual. The last time I forgot to water her precious plants she screamed like a banshee." Flora said._

 _"Well she thinks she found me bride."_

 _"…..Bride? You're only sixteen years old?"_

 _"Well we wouldn't be married until we're older."_

 _"Well congratulations I guess."_

 _"Getting married to someone I haven't even met yet. That's kind of scary."_

 _"I doubt she'd let you marry just anyone. She's still afraid you've done stuff with me."_

 _Keiren almost looked disgusted by that idea._

 _"Don't even say that, you're basically my sister."_

 _"I'm just teasing you. I'm sure' she'll be fine." Flora said finishing up._

 _"I hope so." Flora got up and left to water the plants._

 _While Flora watered them, she heard more footsteps behind her._

 _"Hello Flora." A familiar voice said._

 _"General, I didn't know you were back."_

 _"Well the campaign was shorter than I thought it would be. How have you and Keiren been doing?"_

 _"He's getting in over his head at knight training. Fighting the second best swordsmen every day."_

 _Thomas smiled._

 _"That's my boy. I hope you've been keeping him in one piece."_

 _"I've been trying."_

 _"Flora, I think we should talk. You've been with us since you were three years old and, well. It's never sat right with me, you being a slave."_

 _"You haven't treated me badly, I could have gone with someone else. You didn't enslave me."_

 _"No, but I'm a hypocrite, I've hunted slavers before. It's a crime in the empire I serve."_

 _Flora saw a hard look on Thomas's face, a bag of money in his hand._

 _"Flora, I think it's time you went free. This is more than enough for you to start a new life, back with your people. I'd even have some of my men escort you."_

 _Flora set down the watering urn, a thousand things racing through her mind._

 _"I, I….General, I appreciate this, but you, this family. It's all I've ever known. I don't even know what I'd do."_

 _"Flora, slavery is wrong."_

 _"I don't want to leave."_

 _The general hugged Flora._

 _"So stubborn, you are the daughter I never had."_

* * *

Back in the library, Flora and Andrew kept walking.

"They weren't bad people."

"I've heard of worse stories."

"So have I." Flora said.

"Still I'm glad to hear another slave wasn't mistreated."

Flora felt a little better.

"You were looking for something, can I help you find it?"

"Yes, a book called Chao."

"Let's see if we can find it." Flora said.

* * *

Elsewhere Natani and Keith were waiting at a tavern.

"What are we doing here again?" Keith asked while Natani drank a mug of beer.

"Aside from enjoying a drink, we're finding the senator." Natani said.

"You think he's here?"

"In a joint like this, a rich senator, no way. We're listening in" Natani said pointing to an imperial knight drinking with two centurions.

"Why don't we just ask them?"

Natani shook her head.

"That's so cute. You think a wolf who has assassin written all over her and a Basitin who never leave their island can just ask them where an important senator is."

Keith sweat dropped.

"Now he get's it. Look I've done this kind of stuff before, the best way to gain info is from drunk people who say things they shouldn't be. We just have to listen."

Keith and Natani listened close to the imperials as they drank.

"So the senator won't be arriving until tonight now." One centurion said.

"Ohh these tigers are going to love that." The other said.

"He was getting over slight sickness. Though if that's true, who knows." The knight said.

"Tonight" Keith said turning to Natani who put her finger on his chin and pushed him back.

"We're not done."

"Still I'll appreciate waiting a little longer before I have to escort him around. Senators are annoying." The knight said.

"I heard senator Croen is a bit more noble than the average senator. He talked a tribe of wolf tax evaders into paying without unsheathing a sword."

"Well, then I better make sure to keep him safe with all these damn Templars around us."

Natani smiled.

"You see, we follow the knight tonight, we find the senator."

"I just think you were looking for an excuse to drink." Keith said lifting up his mug.

Natani grabbed Keith's mug and shoved it in his face, Keith almost choking on the beer while Natani laughed.

"That's not funny!" Keith shouted.

"I beg to differ." Natani said leaning bag in her chair. Keith smiling.

He kicked the back of her chair, Natani falling backwards with her drink spilling over her.

"Oops." Keith said, Natani sweeping his legs before Keith landed beside her.

* * *

Trace walked with Versengeterix and the others in the party.

"Where is your senator anyway?" Versengeterix asked.

"Senator Croen is delayed until tonight." The Hospitillar said.

"I travelled a long way, and he's the late one." Versengeterix growled.

"He's a busy man from what I hear. He prefers to keep the empire together through words not steel." Trace said. Versengeterix looking a little more assured now.

"Words can be just as dangerous from my experience." Randal said, Versengeterix turning to him.

"Slavery exists in more than one form. Better to be free." Randal said.

"Slavery, illegal in the empire." Trace said.

"Something you seem to have forgotten." Versengeterix growled.

"Well I've heard the rumors that the Templars are making money off the illegal slave trade."

"Filthy rumors, I love keidran. I want to protect them from the empire." Randal shouted.

"You think I need your protection." Versengeterix growled.

Trace and the imperials with him smiled.

"Forgive me chieftain, I did not mean to overstep my bounds."

"I'm quite famished." Versengeterix said as the Hospitillar lead them to a restaurant.

Trace grabbed Randal and forced him to hang back.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm not going to let you start a war." Trace said intensely.

Randal returned the intense expression.

"You'd best watch yourself Legacy, you've caused me enough trouble as is. You're lucky that there are those who don't desire you dead."

"I have to believe that you think you're doing the right thing, but you're not. Death, chaos, that's all you're going to bring if this province leaves the empire."

"Magic is the future, the way we're going to evolve. The Templars won't leave any people behind Legacy. The keidran will move forward with us, as our equals, and as you said, Chaos will do that."

Trace felt himself get forced off Randal by his magic.

"Don't test me Legacy, masters like Sirus might want you alive, but you're nothing compared to me."

Randal walking after Versengeterix as Trace tightened his fist.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Back in the library, Flora and Andrew were looking for the book called Chao.

"So what is this book about anyway?" Flora asked.

"It's something I've been looking for all over the empire."

"Really? Is it even here?"

"I hope so. As for what it is, it's a book on dragons."

"Dragons, really. I've never seen one up close before."

"I have, they're something truly amazing. They have more magical power than any other creatures. I've heard stories about them performing miracles."

Flora continued to look when she saw a book with the word Shion pass written in the title.

She began to think back.

* * *

 _At twenty years old, Flora was with Keiren and Thomas._

 _They stood by an archer range. Keiren had a crossbow in hand. Flora holding a quiver of arrows._

 _"Come on Kei." Flora said as Keiren took a deep breath, carefully aiming down the range._

 _"You can do this." Thomasr said._

 _Keiren fired the arrow, but only hit the edge of the target._

 _Keiren grunted as Flora patted his shoulder._

 _"Nice shot Kei." They heard, a few other knights in training also at the range._

 _"It's alright, try again." Flora said , Kei taking a deep breath while Flora reloaded the crossbow._

 _Kei breathed in deeply before firing the crossbow again. His bolt only hitting slightly closer._

 _"Flora show him how its done." Thomas said._

 _Flora took out a bow and began firing arrows, each one hitting the bullseye._

 _"Looks like your servant is a better shot than you." Another knight trainee said._

 _Keiren looked angrily at Flora._

 _"You had to have her do that?" he said angrily his father._

 _"Humility is something any good knight should have my son. You companions will learn that the hard way."_

 _Keiren still looked angrily at Flora, now noticing his anger._

 _"General." They heard, an imperial knight coming in._

 _"The legions are ready to march."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Do you have to leave so soon?" Keiren asked._

 _"The Scepts have invaded. My legions have to guard the Shion pass in case any try to use it to reach the imperial capital. I'll be back in a few weeks." He hugged Keiren and Flora before leaving with the knight._

 _After finishing up at the range, Flora and Keiren walked back to the estate together._

 _"…..You shouldn't have done that."_

 _"Done what?" Flora asked._

 _"Showed me up like that."_

 _"I'm sorry, but archery is one of the few things I can do in my free time."_

 _"This isn't a joke Flora, I'm going to be a knight soon, and those people are my peers, things are expected of me. It's not going to do me any good to be shown up by a Keidren servant."_

 _Flora didn't expect those words from Keiren of all people._

 _"I'm sorry I-"_

 _Keiren sighed._

 _"Just forget it. Let's go home."_

* * *

Back in the library, Flora picked up the book on the Shion pass. Sighing before noticing something where the book had been. Flora reached in and felt up the area, now feeling a lever.

"What's this?" Flora asked pulling it. The bookshelf opened up, showing a secret compartment. Flora's eyes widening when she saw a black book with the image of a dragon's face put in the cover.

There was a single word inscribed on the cover, but it was in a language Flora didn't know.

"You found it!" Andrew shouted. He rushed over and took the book looking very eager.

"Thank you!" He almost shouted as he hugged Flora.

"Your welcome." Flora said, feeling better.

* * *

Elsewhere at an inn, Ash and Iris were in a room together. Ash's cloths were on the floor beside the bed. Ash panting and giving excited sounds while he was behind Iris. His hands caressing her large breasts while her tail stroked his abdomen. Ash mounting Iris's behind while she gasped in excitement. Her hair now down and past her shoulders.

"Yes!" Iris shouted, Ash moving his hands across Iris's stomach and then to her behind, grasping her cheeks while continuing his love making.

The two eventually laid down on their sides. Ash had his arms around Iris and his hands on her butt. Iris meanwhile was nuzzling his face.

"I haven't felt that good in a long time. Maybe I should get to know more wolves." iris said licking Ash's cheek.

"You were amazing yourself."

"I told you why I'm here, but what bring's a wolf here anyway?"

"I'm part of a group of warriors who travel around the empire combating the actions of the Templars to preserve peace, stability, and the empire itself."

"….Are you being serious?"

Ash smiled, his hands and eyes glowing blue. Iris was amazed seeing Ash unleash the magic which blew out all he candles in the room.

"You are a magic user! I've never met a keidran one before."

"I never lie to girls when courting them, that's just un-classy."

"So what's your mission?"

"Keep Versengeterix safe."

"Well I suppose I should thank you for that then, but shouldn't you be out , you know protecting him." She said in a mocking manner.

"My job is to hunt the assassin. You said you serve close to him. Has there been anyone suspicious around this area. Not a traditional Templar either, someone more incognito."

"I think I might have actually. This tiger girl, I never got her name, but she was soft spoken and had the scent of human all over her."

This caught Ash's attention.

"She actually thought she was one of us real keidran. It was obvious she was a lowly concubine to some human, and not a real tiger."

Ash didn't respond.

"I'll bet you know how it is. Vile humans, they think they're better than us . Disgusting creatures and the keidran who serve them are even worse." Iris said. However, she saw Ash up and out of the bed getting dressed.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I need to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't find it attractive when someone can be so hateful towards my companions. People I love."

Ash walked towards the door, turning his head.

"When I was in the auxiliaries, us humans and keidran fought and bled together."

Iris having an almost disappointed look on her face hearing him say that.

Ash walked down the hall with his hood lowered.

"You look like you had a bad night." Ash heard, turning to see a human leaning against the wall behind him. He was young man wearing a black tunic. He had brown hair and blue eyes with fair skin.

Ash sighed.

"You could say that."

"We've all been there." Ash laughed a little.

"It wasn't like that, she just wasn't who I thought she was."

"We've all been there too." Ash laughed even more.

"I'm Jackson by the way."

"Ash."

"In my experience a little magic can go a long way when someone's feeling down."

Ash saw him take out drink pouch before his hand glowed onto it.

"Try some."

Ash took swig and felt the kick of the enhanced alcohol.

"Woof!" Ash barked.

"I never knew you could do that."

Jackson smile taking back his liquor and taking a swig himself.

"So you're a magic user?"

"Yep, and so are you."

"How did you know?"

"There aren't a lot of keidran magic users, I've gotten pretty good at picking up on the traits."

"Are you a Hospitaller?"

"….I use to be, now I'm a bit of a drifter. Doing good where I can when I can."

"You sound like my kind of guy."

"What brings a wolf here?"

"You could say I'm extra protection for Versengeterix."

"Really."

"Something's going down here. I'd stay clear of the meeting."

"Thanks for the advice."

* * *

Flora walked out of the library with Andrew.

"I'm glad we were able to find your book."

"Thank you for that by the way. I couldn't have done it without you."

Flora smiled a little.

"I should probably find Trace."

"Who?"

"My husband."

"Oh well you helped me find this book, the least I can do is help you find him."

"That's ok."

"No I insist. Besides there are a lot of tigers here, finding him could take a while."

"Trace isn't a tiger. He's a human."

"Human, you're married to a human?"

Flora nodded.

"Well that's surprising. Is he from the frontier?"

"No, he's from the imperial lands."

"Wow, that's even more surprising. He must be a nice guy, not many people from that area think highly of keidran."

Flora began to think back again.

* * *

 _Flora was at the estate where Mary had broken down. Keiren himself shaking while Flora teared up. A general and two knights stood before them._

 _"We're so sorry for your loss. The general died valiantly fighting beside his legions to the very end. His death wasn't in vain, he and his men bought enough time for general Bastion's cavalry and general Fullmix's auxiliaries to destroy the Scept invaders at the Shion pass. Their victory combined with general Terron and general Mith's has saved the Kord empire from the Scepts."_

 _The three didn't respond._

 _"The four generals are having their triumphant today, even keidran are allowed to watch for this occasion , we would be honored if."_

 _"Leave!" Mary shouted, slamming the door._

 _Keiren had to hold her, all three tearing up._

 _Flora went back to her quarters. Wrecked with grief , the general being like a father too her._

 _She then heard what sounded like an armored man inside the house. Flora opened the door and saw Keiren in his maroon knight armor._

 _"Keiren." She said._

 _"I'm going to the triumphant, we would be looked down on if I didn't."_

 _"I'll go too."_

 _"No." Keiren said._

 _"What?"_

 _"You're not going, just me."_

 _"But they said keidran were allowed."_

 _"My father was a great man, if you go people will suspect you were his slave, and his legacy would be destroyed. Our family name destroyed as well."_

 _"Keiren, I want to go. I loved him as much as you did."_

 _"No."_

 _"Keiren, he was like my father."_

 _"Well he wasn't, he was mine, and you were just his slave."_

 _Flora looking very hurt._

 _"Keiren, I'm going to that-"_

 _Keiren slapped Flora across the face._

 _"No you're not! That's an order!" Keiren shouted, Flora now tearing up._

 _She ran through the hall away from Keiren who's expression now changed._

 _"Flora." He said._

 _Flora ran out of the estate, Keiren chasing after her._

 _"Flora!" Keiren shouted._

 _Flora reached the woods outside the imperial city, tears streaming down her face as she curled up against a tree._

 _"Well how about that." She heard , looking up to see several human men._

 _"A runaway house-servant?"_

 _"Crying too, her master probably tried to rape her."_

 _Flora tried to get up, but they grabbed her. Putting a bag over her head and ropes around her hands._

 _"She'll do well on the market, already knows how to be a servant."_

 _Flora kicking and screaming while being dragged away._

* * *

Back in the present, Flora kept looking with Andrew before seeing a Hospitaller come out of a restaurant.

Trace walked beside Versengeterix and the others.

"I'll give you humans this, you prepare meat well." Versengeterix said nibbling on the bone of a peace of meat he had finished.

"Only the best for our visitors." The Hospitaller said.

"Tell me more about you Hospitallers, I've met a handful of tiger magic users in my province. They're few , but even their untrained abilities impressed me. I'd love to hear from trained magic users."

"Well us Hospitaller were around at the formation of the empire, when then King Romulus discovered he could use magic. His kingdom's high magic user trained him. Romulus was amazed at what magic could do, he poured half his kingdom's wealth into training more magic users and gaining more knowledge of the arts." The Hospitaller said.

"I love this story." Trace said.

"Please go on." Versengeterix said.

"King Romulus's investment paid off. His magic users could restore soil to farms, power construction machinery, turn rock to metal, and metal to gold. He used magic to make his kingdom the greatest in Mekkan, but he took it a step farther. Using the power of magic, Romulus befriended and became the first man to tame a dragon. The two becoming close friends. With the help of the dragon, his order go magic users grew even larger, as did his influence." Trace said, the Hospitaller nodding.

"Using this knowledge of magic, he managed to convince three other kings to willingly step down and add their kingdoms to a new empire. Romulus becoming the sole emperor of the newly born Kord Empire , the three kings wishing to live with the magical prosperity of Romulus. The order of magic users becoming the Hospitaller."

"Quite an impressive story. An empire forged by conquest, was born of magic and diplomacy." Versengeterix said.

"It's a shamed the keidran can't be trained by the Hospitaller." Randal said as Trace and Versengeterix turned to him.

"After all, the Hospitaller have refused to train Keidran for centuries, us Templar are far more progressive." Randal said smiling.

"So true." Versengeterix said, Trace gritting his teeth.

"Trace!" He heard, turning to see Flora.

"Flora." Trace seeing her earlier sad expression was gone.

She hugged him tightly while nuzzling her face against his.

"There you are."

"You look like you're feeling better." Flora smiled.

"I am actually."

"Who is this?" Flora turned to see Versengeterix, her eyes widening.

"Chieftain Versengeterix!" She shouted, giving a proper curtsey.

"This is Flora, my wife."

"Wife? You married a keidran?" Versengeterix said in an interested tone.

"Yes." Trace said with Flora still hugging him.

"Obviously using her as-" Randal started.

"Are you speaking for her?" The Hospitaller asked, Randal giving a nervous look.

"Why don't you join us." Versengeterix said.

Trace noticed Ash watching nearby from a distance, keeping his eyes out for the assassin.

* * *

Elsewhere, Keith and Natani waited by the main gate.

The knight from the tavern waiting with a group of legionaries.

An expensive looking carriage arrived, a man in his early fifties coming out with greying hair and green eyes.

Two knights were beside him, as well as another Hospitaller.

"Senator Croen, welcome." The knight said.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Versengeterix is going to be upset with how late I am as is."

"Right this way senator."

Keith and Natani stayed close behind.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Keith said.

"I've assassinated people before, I know how to spot an assassin a mile away."

"Right." Keith said, Natani growling at him.

The two followed the senator and his escort, staying close enough to see them, but not close enough to where they'd be spotted.

Versengeterix and his party were still outside.

"How did a human from the imperial core end up with a keidran from my province?" Versengeterix asked.

"It's a long story." Flora said.

"Well your senator never arrived, we have ti-"

"Versengeterix." They heard, turning to see the senator with his party.

"Senator Croen." The Hospitillar said.

"Forgive my tardiness." The senator said.

"Late is not a good suit for a senator." Randal said, Croen turning to him.

"Who the fuck is this? What's he doing here?" The way the senator talked surprised Versengeterix and the others.

"I am Randal, Templar Master-"

"This doesn't concern you Templar, this is between me and Versengeterix. Fuck off!"

"Wow." Flora said.

Randal smiled a little.

"I don't think you should speak for this kei-"

"You heard the senator, fuck off." Versengeterix said smiling. Randal backing away.

"Shall we get started?" Versengeterix asked.

"The sooner the better, I've waisted enough time."

Trace noticed Randal staying within sight.

"So what concerns you the most?" Croen asked.

"Well the increase in illegal slavery is certainly making my blood boil, and the fact that you've increased the recruitment and taxes hasn't made it any easier to combat it. The imperial military seems to have stood down."

"Yes, I suppose I could make some excuse about corruption from the Templars making it more difficult, but those are just words. Actions are going to solve this problem, a show of faith." Versengeterix raising an eyebrow in interest.

Croen turned to one of his knights.

"Captain, why are there so many legionaries here?"

The knight looking nervous , afraid to say it in front of Versengeterix.

"They're here as a precaution in case talks break down and a war starts. But these legionaries aren't just soldiers soldiers of the imperial lands, but of the entire Kord empire, and your province is part of it. Captain I want you to take half the legionaries and hunt down the illegal slavers, find them and hang them, leave their bodies on the trees as a reminder of imperial law."

"Senator, we can't just."

"You can, and you will. It's time we remind the provinces that they're part of the empire, all the benefits with it."

Versengeterix looked impressed, Trace and Flora smiling.

The knight took a deep breath before calling over a horse. The knight began rounding up half the legionaries and knights in the large town.

"Well I must admit senator, I'm impressed. I thought all of you were entrenched bureaucrats who only cared about humans and retaining your power."

"Just most of us unfortunately."

Versengeterix laughed.

"If this is how you show good faith, then I think our talks are going to go fine."

Ash and Flora felt relieved, Ash nearby smiling before noticing something out of place.

Jackson was on the streets, standing against a building along the party's path.

"Jackson?"

Flora similarly saw Andrew across from another young man who looked exactly like him.

"Andrew?"

Trace turned in time to see Randal's eyes glowing blue.

"Oh shit. Flora keep them safe." Trace said unleashing a blast of magic into Randal. The magic forcing him into an empty alley.

Andrew and Jackson's eyes glowed blue. Jackson raising ten blades up and Andrew starting fire in his hands.

Flora drew her bow, aiming and firing in a moment. The arrow crashing into Andrew's arm.

"Gaaah!" Andrew shouted, some of his knives falling down.

"Look out!" The Hospitaller shouted. A magical shield forming in front of him deflecting the knives and fire.

The remaining knights and keidran warriors trying to get in front of the two dignitaries.

"Assassins!" Versengeterix growled drawing a blade.

Jackson blasted fire into the ground in front of the protectors, Andrew unleashing wind that forced it into them.

The Hospitaller used his own magic to keep it away from Croen and Versengeterix, but Flora and the others weren't protected.

Ash sprinted over with Natani, both using their magic to keep the others safe.

"Good timing." Flora said with Ash and Natani beside her.

"Where's Trace?" Natani asked.

In the alley Trace faced Randal.

"For all your talk about loving keidran you want to murder Versengeterix."

"To free this province, he'd understand." Randal unleashing dozens of small magical bursts. Trace used magical shields to knock them away. Randal performed an uppercut, the ground shaking with a tremor moving at Trace.

Trace moved back while pushing his hands forward. Water in the ground surrounding the tremor before it froze.

The tremor stopped, Randal punching the air at Trace. Pieces of the building between them flying at Trace.

Trace's hands lit up in fire as he waved them around, the fire burning up the shrapnel.

Randal unleashed three rocks from the ground that crashed into Trace.

"Ghaa." Trace grunted, the wind knocked out of him.

Randal smelled blood in the water and unleashed two spear shaped magical bursts.

Trace managed to reform his shields, blocking the spears.

Trace formed the dragon shaped burst of magic and unleashed it. At the same time, Randal unleashed more magical spears. Trace's magic tore through the spears and continued at Randal.

The Templar master tried to form a shield , but the dragon broke through the top half. Randal screamed, his arm's skin tearing with blood filling his shirt.

Randal held his arm , seeing Trace's hands glowing.

"Damn it." Randal ran away, Trace tempted to go after him, but realized saving the others was more important.

Meanwhile Jackson used his magic to transform the fire into the shape of warriors. Each one going at Versengeterix who backed up.

"Flora kill that bastard!" Natani barked, she and Ash using their magic to cover their weapons in water. Both using them to keep the fire warriors back.

The rest of the fire kept the knights and keidran guards back. It also kept Croen and Versengeterix trapped.

The keidran chieftain wanted to join the fight, but was trapped by the fire.

Flora saw Keith trying to fight Andrew. However, even with his arm wounded, he used magic to control five swords keeping Keith away.

She tried to fire an arrow, but Andrew knocked it away with his sword.

She similarly tried to fire at Jackson, but his fire burned it up.

Flora felt her anxiety grow. That was until she saw Ash's water covered spear extinguish part of a fire warrior.

"Ash!" Flora shouted holding an arrow.

Ash knew what she meant and used his magic to cover it in water.

Jackson saw an opening , unleashing a burst of fire in the shape of an arrow at Versengeterix who was still trapped by the fire.

"No!" Croen shouted getting in front of Versengeterix

Flora unleashed the arrow which went through the fire and Jackson's chest.

Jackson convulsed, Andrew watching in horror.

"Jackson!" He sprinted over and picked up Andrew before a veil of fire covered their escape.

The fire around Ash and the others vanishing.

"That was a close one." Ash said before seeing senator Croen's body.

"Oh no." Trace joined the others , Versengeterix looked almost as if he was was about to cry. He held Croen's body in his arms.

"He sacrificed himself, to save me." The tiger said shaking.

The group felt a great pain and feeling of failure.

The knights came around Versengeterix.

"Chief, this will undoubtedly delay talks."

Versengeterix growled and tightened his fist.

"He saved my life. I will make his killers pay! We will, together." Versengeterix said locking his hand around the lead knight's.

* * *

That night the group sat together in a train heading away from Farris.

"Well we couldn't save the senator, but at least we helped stop a war." Trace said.

"I thought it would feel better." Natani said.

"You can't always win the way you'd like you to." Keith said before Natani saw him offer her a mug of whiskey.

Natani smiled, Keith feeling her tail stroke his.

Keith smiled back , Natani drinking.

"It's been a long day, some rest will do us some good." Ash said yawning.

"Yeah, good night." Flora said.

She and Trace went back to their compartment.

"Are you feeling ok Flora?" Trace asked taking his short off.

"Huh? Yeah I-" Flora started while taking her shirt off.

She sighed.

"I was just thinking about…My past."

Trace almost looked concerned.

"Want to talk?"

Flora looked back at Trace and smiled.

"No, I don't need to." Flora pounced Trace onto the bed.

Trace seeing Flora's aggressive face.

"I guess you are feeling better."

Flora passionately kissed Trace, her hands stroking Trace's belt before unlatching it. Trace felt his pants get unzipped and unbuttoned, Flora's toes dragging them off his legs.

Trace put his hands on Flora's butt and caressed it. Flora moving her tongue inside Trace's mouth while scratching his body with her claws.

* * *

 _Flora remembered back, one more time. She was being lead with a few other keidren shackled together down a forest path. Bags covering their faces._

 _Flora's head was down and her spirits even lower. That was until she heard something. A series of screams and bursts happening around them._

 _Flora tried to get away , but the chains made her trip._

 _Flora felt afraid as she heard the sounds stop. Footsteps coming closer and closer, Flora shaking._

 _That was until the bag was lifted off her head. Standing over her was a young man with cyan hair._

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _Flora slowly nodded._

 _"My name's Trace, let's get you out of those shackles."_

* * *

Flora smiled as she continued to kiss and make love with Trace. Two hours later, the two were fast asleep in each other's arms, Flora's head on her husband's chest and her stomach resting against his abdomen. Unknown to the two of what would soon come to pass.

* * *

In another location, Andrew sat before Randal who held the book.

"We might have failed to kill Versengeterix, but you have done well Andrew. With this book we can finally begin the Chaos ritual, Brahn will give us the Mana crystals we need. Once we complete this, we'll free the provinces."

He saw the look on Andrew's face.

"Your brother did well, he's going to recover. I promise you he will." Randal said putting his hand on Andrew's shoulder.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _War has been prevented for now, thanks to Flora and the others_

 _We learn where Flora came from and her history with slavery_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Frontier

* * *

It was early in the morning in the morning and Ash was up with Trace and the others in his compartment.

Trace was guiding Natani and Ash in the use of magic.

Natani and Ash following Trace's movements. Their eyes and hands glowing. The bunks lifted up while Natani held her hands out, and fire formed in Ash's hands.

"Woah, I've never done that before." Natani said.

"I told you, Trace is the best master someone could ask for." Ash said.

"I don't know about that." Trace said.

Flora was with Keith going over close quarters combat.

"Alright now remember to keep moving." Keith said running through the movements with Flora.

After a few hours, the five were in another car eating some breakfast.

Natani wiped sweat out of her fur.

"I never magical training could be hard physically." Natani said.

"Have you ever had a real teacher before?" Trace asked.

"Zen and I were more self taught, nothing like that."

"Trace is the best teacher someone could ask for." Ash said.

"I don't know about that." Trace said drinking some coffee.

"Still it's nice having more than one student now, you're a natural magic user Natani."

"Am I better than Ash?" She asked.

"Let's not get carried away." Ash said eating his bacon.

"So what is our next plan of action?" Keith asked.

"We've still got plenty of gold. I say we ride for a few more days and check out the towns. See if we can't find out any nefarious plans the Templars are up to." Trace said.

"Fine by me." Ash said.

"Sometimes I think we spend more time on trains than anywhere else." Flora said smiling.

While they ate, Trace picked up a copy of the imperial newsletter.

He smiled reading an article.

"Well you'll be happy to hear senator Croen didn't die in vain. According to this article, the legionaries he sent to clear out the slavers have been quite effective. Versengeterix and his province seem have calmed down as well. Tensions between them and the empire have died down."

Flora looked the most relieved hearing this.

"Is this really what you guys do, just ride around and find trouble wherever it is?" Natani asked.

"Well when there's only this many people in your organization, situational awareness on the empire isn't exactly strong." Keith said.

"I guess so." Natani said.

"Speaking of gold, I was thinking of a way we could take care of any future money problems." Ash said.

"No." Trace said.

"What?" Natani asked.

"He wants me to try and turn average metal into gold again."

"Wait that's a real thing?!" Natani asked in excitement.

"How do you think the early Kord empire got so rich. Romulus and his dragon turned rocks into metal and then the metal into gold. I've seen a few masters pull it off. It's not easy to do."

"Come on, you're really powerful. You probably just need some practice." Ash said.

"No, we have more important things to worry about."

"Like?" Ash asked.

"Actually there is something." Flora said, the others turning to her.

"Back in Farris when I was in the library , I met one of the Templar assassins. His name was Andrew."

"You met him before?" Natani asked.

"He was nice, I was in a bad place and he comforted me. I didn't know he was Templar assassin."

"What was he doing there , aside for trying to kill Versengeterix?" Trace asked.

"He asked me to find him a book."

"A book?" Ash asked.

"It was hidden, I only found it by coincidence. The book was black with a dragon's face on the cover. The name was chao I think."

"Chao?" Natani asked.

"Chaos." Trace said.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"An old language used by Romulus's kingdom and the early Kord empire. The word Chao means chaos."

"Strange name for a book about dragons." Ash said.

As the train moved further across the countryside, Natani saw the ocean to their left. A series of large beaches going along the coast.

Her eyes widened when she saw something.

"Guys!"

The other four looked out the window and saw what Natani was referring too.

On the beach and off the edge of the water were several Scept ships.

On the beach itself a massive force of Scept raiders were disembarking from their ships. However, they weren't unopposed, three cohorts of Kord legionaries were in formation battling the lizard men.

"A Scept invasion!" Someone shouted.

"Is it really an invasion?" Flora asked.

"Too small, looks like a raiding party, they must have been sighted off shore earlier if legionaries are here." Ash said.

"Are we in danger?" Natani asked.

They looked closer at the battle. The Scepts in scaly armor with round helmets over their faces that covered the top of their their faces, chain mail covering the rest. Each one holding a round shield, a sword or an axe.

They smashed against the front of the cohorts who locked their shields together. The Scepts hacked, slashed and beat at the legionaries with everything they had.

However, their shields held, the legionaries pushing the lizard men back while stabbing forward with their short swords. After a minute, the centurion at the front blew a legionaries directly behind the ones in front, held onto their backs and then shifted forward, taking their place while the legionary who had been in front shifted to the back the column of legionaries.

"You see, the legionaries at the front only fight for six minutes or so, then the centurion blows a whistle and they shift to the back, this keeps the soldiers at the front rested and fresh." Ash said , Keith nodding.

"Very efficient." Keith said sounding impressed.

Trace noticed a trio of Hospitillar in the the back of the cohorts. The three wearing chain mail shirts similar to the ones auxiliaries wore. Two men and one woman, each using various magic to attack the Scepts or heal injuries legionaries.

A few dozen imperial knights on horseback were also protecting the flanks of the cohorts.

Flora had never seen scents before. She had heard the stories, but never seen them. Looking afraid.

"It's alright Flora, we're safe here." Trace said, pointing to the front of the cohorts as they hurled javelins in unison. The javelins tearing through the lizard men who were pushed further and further back. The legionaries moving together in unison.

"I always liked legionaries. They were a fun bunch to drink with." Ash said smiling.

"They didn't act condescending and like they were better than you auxiliary?" Keith asked.

"No, you're thinking imperial knights. Legionaries for the most part were pretty cool around us auxiliary, and when it came to drinking, oh boy you couldn't stop some of them." Ash said.

"I don't know about that." Natani said.

"Natani I once saw a legionary put down more than you , me, and Zen could combined."

Natani looked surprised.

"And he didn't die?"

Ash chuckled.

"I'll bet the legionaries could even give you basitins a run for your money."

"I don't know about that." Keith said.

Ash looked back at the battle again when he noticed something. Not all of the ships were beached, but some still didn't have anyone on them and had what looked like dung on them.

"Oh shit, that's not good." Ash said.

"What?" Keith said before Ash pointed it out to him.

"Oh fuck!" Keith shouted.

"What's wrong?" Flora asked nervously.

"Hang onto something!" Ash shouted.

The two train engineers were checking on the mana crystal in the engine when one noticed something ahead of them.

He looked out the engine before noticing the tracks ahead of them were torn up.

"Brake!" He screamed, the other engineer quickly switching the breaks on.

The train abruptly began to slow down , several passengers knocked off their feet. Flora had to hold on as well.

The two engineers sweating more profusely with the train getting closer to the ripped up tracks.

"Come on, come on." One said. Unfortunately the train didn't stop in time and went off the tracks. Trace and the others felt the entire train shake and rattle as it tumbled around. Luckily the train had slowed down enough to where only one or two cars flipped onto their side.

Ash slowly got up.

"Everyone ok?"

Natani responded by vomiting on the floor.

"What was that?" Trace asked.

"We're about to be attacked." Ash said whipping out his spear.

"What?" Flora asked nervously.

They heard the ground shaking outside, the sounds of snarling getting closer.

Trace turned to the window near Flora, grabbing her and pulling his wife away. The window was burst open, a lizard like creature with grey scales and a head nearly as big as a horse snapping its jaws at Flora.

Flora grabbed a knife from the table and hurled it into the mouth of the creature, sending it down the throat.

The creature tried to cry out but choked, falling down.

Many of the passengers began to cry out in fear, the windows being broken or the doors beaten at.

Keith drew his sword , Natani doing the same. Trace tossing Flora her bow.

"Everybody get down!" Trace shouted, his hands and eyes glowing blue.

A door was burst open, Ash growling as he saw a Scept warrior come in.

The scept saw a human woman shaking under a fallen table.

He smashed through the table trying to grab her.

Ash shouted something in the Scept language. The lizard man hissing and turning to Ash, his shield and axe raised.

Ash held his spear out while running forward.

The Scept knocked Ash's spear away with his shield. The lizard man slashed across with his axe, Ash forcing his spear to the side, knocking the axe away before hitting the end into the Scept's hemlmet.

Another Scept burst through a window, seeing what was going on he tried to help his friend. Flora drew an arrow and fired, the arrow going through the chainmail on the back of Scept's helmet and through his neck.

At the same time, Ash kicked the first one back , giving him room to stab his spear through the Scept's armor.

The lizard convulsed, Ash pulling his spear free.

Natani heard a scream, a woman behind her behind hacked by a Scept who then grabbed her purse.

Natani barked, unleashing a blast of magic that forced the lizard man back. When the Scept got back up, he saw Natani in front of him. Natani moved fast to avoid his shield and spear.

Natani tried slashing and striking, but the Scept warrior's shield blocked them all. The Scept hacked down, Natani lurching back. The Scept rushed forward with his shield. Natani being knocked onto her back.

The Scept tried to hack down, Natani kicking at his ankle. The Scept grunted, Natani flipping herself up and acrobatically kicking off the wall. She kicked his helmet while landing behind him. Natani slit her blast across his throat, the lizard man hissing and coughing up blood.

Natani let go of the Scept before trying to help the woman with some healing magic. But her powers were to weak and the woman too forgone.

Natani feeling the fur on her hands fill with blood as she shook.

Another Scept smashed through a window while Natani was fighting, he saw the fight and tried to help his companion.

Keith got between natani and this new Scept.

The warrior swung his shield at Keith. The basitin knight waited until the shield was past him, then stabbed forward. The Scept used his sword to block Keith's sword, but Keith drew a dagger from his belt and stabbed it into the wrist of the Scept's shield arm.

The lizard hissed, blood coming out of his arm. He swung again and nearly hit Keith's face. However, Keith moved back enough and slashed down, his sword going past the end of the shield and through the armor of the Scept.

Keith heard the Scept in pain, trying to clutch his severed arm.

Keith grabbed the wrist of the remaining arm and held it in place. Allowing him to stab through the chest of the Scept.

A door was ripped open, Trace seeing a lizard creature the size of a mule on all fours hissing with a Scept on his back.

The creature knocked Ash out of the way while charging through the car at Trace.

Trace held his hands together and unleashed a dragon shaped blast of magic that went through the head of the creature and out its tail. The creature crashed into the ground, his rider landing in front of Trace.

Trace's hands both lit up in fire the Scept warrior burning alive, cooking in his armor.

"Guys." Ash said seeing a group of over fifty Scepts outside the train.

"Any ideas?" Keith asked.

"One, I'm going to climb to the top of the train and set a fire around it." Trace said.

"That could work." Flora said before Ash heard a familiar horn.

His eyes widened when he looked outside the train car again.

The Scepts' attention turning away from the train.

"Look!" Another passenger shouted, over a hundred of auxiliary troops on foot and a few on horseback rushing towards the train.

The Scepts saw this and quickly retreated, a few being cut down.

The group lowered their weapons, a few auxiliary troops coming in to check on the passengers.

"Is everyone ok?" They heard, Ash seeing a Keidran wearing white knight armor with a blue cape come in. The keidran was a dog keidran. However, the group noticed his hair wasn't as thick as other keidran. His hands also seemed more like human hands than Ash and Natani's. His teeth seemed more human like, his eyes as well.

"I'm Lieutenant Daik, I need all of you to come with me."

Ash continued to look at the auxiliary soldiers and thought back.

* * *

 _Ash was eighteen years old back at his old village. He was with Zen and a younger Natani, the three practicing martial arts on each other._

 _Natani tried to keep up with Ash, but he kept knocking her back._

 _"Come on natani, you wanna be an assassin?" Ash asked, Natani growling._

 _"I will be an assassin."_

 _"Then come on, close quarters combat is one of the most important thing an assassin can learn." Ash said._

 _"Let's try the legs again." Keith said as he and Natani practiced kicking._

 _After a while Natani kept practicing on her own while Ash and Zen went into the village._

 _"I say after lunch we get to blades." Zen said._

 _"Alright, but not real ones this time. Sometimes I think she might actually want to kill us." Ash said._

 _Zen laughed._

 _"Just you."_

 _Moments later the two saw three horsemen riding towards the village, all three being human. One was an imperial knight, the two men with him legionaries._

 _"Why are they here?" Zen asked._

 _"Nothing good." Ash said._

 _The two made it to a small hut where a wold woman hung up some plucked chickens._

 _"Afternoon Renn" Ash said._

 _The wolf woman had red fur and short hair._

 _"Afternoon boys, kill anyone good this week?"_

 _"Actually yes, two smugglers and a wanted rapist." Zen said proudly._

 _The woman laughed._

 _"Quite the assassins you've become."_

 _"You don't believe us, here's the proof." Ash said putting a silver coin with a wolf's head on it._

 _"Well, you must want a victory feast then." She said handing them a few chickens._

 _"Thank you Renn. Maybe tonight you can join me for some fun." Ash said._

 _The woman shook her head._

 _"Maybe another time young man." She said, Ash laughing with his tail wagging._

 _Zen hit Ash's shoulder._

 _"She's like thirty Ash."_

 _"Beautiful women are beautiful women Zen."_

 _"Attention!" They heard, the village's inhabitants gathering as the village leader came out._

 _The leader was an older grey furred wolf keidran. He wore a white tunic and had a pair of spectacles on._

 _"News from the Imperial capital, the Scepts have invaded the Kord Empire in force. Three armies heading our way." The leader said._

 _The wolves began murmuring in frightened tones._

 _"Scepts." Zen said nervously. Ash looking afraid as well. Both knowing well of the Scepts and their raids. Now a full invasion was at hands._

 _"The armies of the Kord Empire are on their way to stop them, but to ensure our victory, Emperor Magnius has called up for recruitment to the legions and auxiliaries across the empire. From this village a hundred men must join the auxiliaries immediately." The leader said, giving an uneasy look as ten of the local warriors began handing out conscription notices to various young wolf men in the village._

 _"Ugh, who'd want to serve in the army." Ash said before the world seemed to slow around him, one of the wolf warriors handing a conscription notice to Zen._

 _"No." Zen said._

 _"No." Ash said._

 _Natani had returned and saw this, her eyes widening and her body shaking._

 _"Please no, I can't serve in the army. My sister." Zen said. The warrior looking sad._

 _"I'm sorry Zen, it was randomly chosen. We have no choice."_

 _"Zen!" They heard, Natani rushing over and hugging him._

 _"No! Don't go!" She shouted tearing up._

 _The imperial knight and his men rode up._

 _"Please, I'm all she has." Zen said begging._

 _"The fate of the empire and all who live in it is at stake young man. If the Scepts win, they will pillage, murder, and burn everything to the ground. Mekkan will flood in the blood of villages like this." The knight said._

 _"Zen." Natani said still crying, Zen tearing up as well._

 _Ash clenched his teeth and tightened his fist._

 _"Fuck!" Ash snatched Zen's conscription notice._

 _"I'll go in his place!" Ash shouted. The knight turning to Ash, Zen and Natani watching in disbelief._

 _"I'm the same age as him. I'll serve in Zen's place."_

 _The knight gave an interest look._

 _"Alright, if you're positive."_

 _Ash was quite for a moment._

 _"I am."_

 _"Done, welcome to the auxiliaries young man."_

 _Ash took a deep breath, turning to Zen and Natani._

 _"Ash." Zen said._

 _"What do I have to stay here for. You have Natani."_

 _Zen hugged him tightly._

 _"Please don't die, you're my brother, my blood brother."_

 _"Don't get all sentimental on me now Zen."_

 _Ash knelt before Natani._

 _"When I come back, make sure you're a real assassin."_

 _Natani hugged him._

* * *

Back in the present the train passengers were guided by the auxiliaries through the forest.

The auxiliaries were a mix of humans and various keidran.

Ash looking around at them, most being very young men, perhaps eighteen at the youngest.

Natani noticing the dog Keidran leading them.

"What's with him?" She asked.

"He's clearly a human-keidran hybrid. I've seen a few." Flora said.

"I didn't think humans and keidran could have children." Natani said.

"They can, it's just not as as common." Trace said.

Ash caught up with Saik.

"Lieutenant, where are you taking us?"

"To our garrison, a local tiger village."

"The Scepts, this is a large raid."

"Captain Tullen is commanding the legionary forces that are fighting them at the coast."

"I saw that."

"We're here to sweep up any that got past him."

"Sir." They heard, a young human soldier coming up to Saik.

He had orange hair and brown eyes, looking perhaps twenty one.

"Lieutenant, head count is in, over a hundred survivors from the crash."

"Good work Daniels."

Ash watched the soldier move back into the pack.

A large village/town soon came into sight.

The village was filled mostly with tiger keidran. The only humans and non tiger keidran were auxiliary soldiers. There being even more in the town than there were in the group that helped them.

Many of the tigers looking uneasy at the large amount of refugees coming into their village.

Flora then noticed something interesting. A young keidran woman wearing just a brown covering around her breasts and a blue dress bottom like piece that only covered her front and sides. Her eyes range and heir hair the same color as her fur, done up in a ponytail.

She ran to Daniel's leaping into his arms and kissing him.

She smiled a little, brushing her tail against Trace.

"Come on Daniel's that can wait until you're off duty." One of the other soldiers said pulling him away.

The various passengers were directed off the streets and to the soldiers who began distributing aid.

"This changes things a bit." Keith said, Trace nodding.

"What's the plan?" Natani asked.

"Let's find out what's going on here first. There could be more Scepts around this area." Trace said.

Ash then noticed Saik approach another officer. This one however, wasn't a knight. He was an auxiliary officer and a wolf at that. He looked about middle aged with white fur and short white hair, green eyes as well.

Ash's mouth almost dropped seeing him.

"Ash what do you think?" Trace asked before seeing Ash approach the two officers.

"We killed a dozen or so, thirty escaped."

"We haven't heard from captain Tullen yet, keep the men ready in case-"

"In case they come from the Shion pass."

The wolf keidran's eyes widened. He turned to see Ash standing before him.

"I'll be damned, Ash is that really you!?"

"In the flesh Lieutenant."

The wolf got down and almost picked Ash up.

"Ha ha! It's captain now maggot."

"Captain? They let a keidran become a captain?"

"You know how much general Fullmix loved me. He pulled some strings, this garrison is mine."

"Well congratulations sir."

"What the hell are you doing here son?"

"I was on the train with my friends."

Trace and the others approached, seeing the wolf captain.

"Ash?" Keith said.

"Everyone this is captain Urien."

* * *

 _Back when he was eighteen, Ash got off a large train with hundreds of others. Two other trains also let out more humans and keidran._

 _They made their way to a large camp near a lake. The camp filled with tents and surrounded by wooden walls._

 _"This way!" They heard from auxiliary troops already there._

 _Thousands of the new recruits were lead inside the camp, once there they met in the center._

 _A group of officers waited there. The officers being a mix of human and keidran._

 _Ash noticed in front was a white wolf keidran officer._

 _"Fall in!" He barked, the recruits rushing into formation, Ash moving slower._

 _"I am Lieutenant Urien, I am your senior drill instructor, from this point on each of you will only speak when spoken to, and you will refer to your superiors as sir, and as it stands, every soldier in armor is your superior!" Urien shouted._

 _Ash rolling his eyes._

 _"Now your general has some words for you!" Urien shouted. Ash saw a young man come forward. He looked perhaps twenty-seven years old with short brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes._

 _His armor was flashier than the others as well. A black cape on his back._

 _"Soldiers! I am general Fullmix! Starting today, every single one of you is part of three new auxiliary legions all under my command." Fullmix pacing in front of the men._

 _"Now some of you might be thinking, I'm just some rich imperial boy who's stuck here commanding auxiliaries."_

 _Ash rolled his eyes._

 _"Well I am from the imperial core, but I couldn't give a shit. All of you are my soldiers now, I don't care if you're a human, keidran, or a bastards made from incest. All of you going to be soldiers of the empire, you're going to be well trained, fierce warriors who will slaughter our enemies and protect our people. Your trainers will be hard but fair, what we ask of you is complete dedication."_

 _"Alright imperial boy, i'd like to see you in here with us." Ash said._

 _"Soldier!" He heard, Urien storming over to Ash with a feral expression._

 _Urien growled at Ash, who didn't look afraid._

 _"Did you hear what I said , you will speak only when spoken to!"_

 _"Alright sir? But you're speaking to me now so can I spea-" Ash started, Urien hit his stomach. Ash grunting as he fell to his knees._

 _Urien forced Ash onto his back using his foot._

 _"Look at this! This is a man without discipline!" Urien growled while looking down._

 _"And trust me son, when I'm done, you will be a real soldier."_

 _Ash now looked a little afraid._

 _Over the next few weeks Ash trained with the other recruits. Every day they woke up before dawn and ran while wearing heavy rucksacks. Ash had been in good shape before but even he struggled with this. He ran beside his tent mates, a human who was over six feet tall and larger than any other man there. A tiger keidran with large arms. And a fox keidran , smaller than any of them._

 _"Breath." The human said covered in sweat._

 _Ash panted while he ran. He saw Lieutenant Urien running among their cohort at the front._

 _"Come on you insects! The Scepts are on their way!"_

 _Eventually they stopped near another trailhead._

 _"Drink and listen. This trail leads to the blood forest. Full of dangerous animals, but the most dangerous is a grizzly bear that lives in a cave at the end. Ten years ago a legionary carrying his legion's standard was killed by the bear who now has the standard. Many great soldiers have tried to get it back but failed. Any one of you feel like brining it back?"_

 _There were some murmurs._

 _"That's too bad, any soldier who brought it back would be the champion of this army. Now let's move!"_

 _They begrudgingly began running again. Ash still panting in exhaustion._

 _Ash then noticed that the trail they were on had a separate path. One that was shorter._

 _"Guys this way." He said._

 _"No Ash, Urien will bust our balls again." The fox said._

 _"Don't be chicken shit Mike."_

 _"I'm not getting another lashing Ash." The tiger said._

 _"Don't do it Ash." The human said._

 _"Have fun dying of exhaustion." Ash said while taking the alternate path._

 _Not ten feet into the path Ash was knocked onto the ground. Groaning as Urien stood over him growling._

 _"On your feet pup." Urien shouted._

 _When they weren't rucksack running, Ash and his fellow recruits were smashing shields against each other in formation: performing hand to hand combat; Hurling javelins, sparring with swords and practicing spear formations._

 _Urien walking through giving disappointed looks. Seeing the human in Ash's tent struggle at the runs every day. The tiger continuously knocked onto the ground in shield exercises, and the fox beaten badly in hand to hand combat._

 _During one such exercise, Urien walked around the ranks. Each forming columns interlocking with each other. The men in the front practicing proper spear techniques while holding shields up. Every few minutes an instructor would blow a whistle and they would try and shift. Urien was frustrated at how sloppy it was , men falling over and knocking ranks down._

 _However, his irritation reached a boil when he saw Ash again._

 _Ash was using his spear in a more flashy and acrobatic manner, the recruit behind him trying like crazy to hold onto him. Ash was facing a dog Keidran who struggled to fend Ash off._

 _Finally Ash broke free of the recruit behind him and leapt up, kicking the dog Keidran's shield away while also slamming him onto his back._

 _"You're dead!" Ash said putting his sparring spear against the recruit's chest._

 _Urien stared over and snatched the spear from the knocked over recruit._

 _"Alright soldier, try that again."_

 _Ash relished at the opportunity to fight Urien. He repeated his strikes, Urien using more efficient movements to knock him onto the ground._

 _Urien put his foot on Ash's chest while growling._

 _"You're dead now, so are half your men because you broke formation! You're not some lone assassin pup, you're a soldier, you're part of something bigger!"_

 _Urien grabbed Ash by the neck and tossed him back onto formation._

 _"Break formation again and I'll cut your hands off."_

* * *

Back in the present, Ash and the others were with Urien and Saik.

"I have to say a part of my is surprised you're still alive, how troublesome you were." Urien said.

"These guys have kept me in check." Ash said.

"So you trained Ash…..Alright give me a moment. I have a few thousand questions for you." Keith said.

"A human, a tiger, a wolf assassin, and a Basitin knight. Seems like the kind of strange party you'd travel with." Urien said.

"What brings you here sir?"

"These men are my cohort, I have two others under my command spread out around this area. A lieutenant commanding each. We keep the peace around here, but we're also acting as back up for captain Tullen and he legionary forces."

"A few days ago some of our scouts sighted the Scept fleet approaching." Daik said.

"I made the call for reinforcements , captain Tullen and his cohorts arrived this morning, just in time. He ordered me and my men to stay spread out in case the Scepts try and sneak past him." Urien said.

"What about all these people?" Flora asked.

"We'll keep them here until the threat has passed and it's safe to move them." Daik said.

"What may I ask have you been doing since leaving the army?" Urien asked Ash.

"Me and the others here are traveling around the empire fighting the Templars."

"Fighting the templars?" Daik asked.

Urien laughed a little.

"You always were trouble, but now it looks like you're the right kind of trouble. About time something was done about those damn cultists." Urien said.

"Sir, the scouts will be back soon, I should go see what they found." Daik said getting up.

"Where'd you find him?" Ash asked.

"Daik, interesting story. Some plantation owner's daughter got knocked up by a keidran farm hand. The farm hand ran off instead of facing the wrath of her father."

"Don't tell me he was orphaned." Flora said in concern.

"No luckily the plantation owner let his daughter keep him. Even paid for his set of armor before he joined the auxiliaries. I liked the kid, he was loyal, a good leader. So I made him one of my cohort Lieutenants."

Urien turned back to the others.

"So you just go around and kill Templars?"

"Not exactly, we try to stop whatever nefarious schemes they're up to." Trace said.

"Are you a Hospitillar?" Urien asked noticing Trace's attire.

"I use to be, I'm Ash's teacher now."

"Teacher?"

Trace aimed his hand at Urien's drink, lifting it up before placing it in his own hand.

"Son of a coyote you're a magic user! That explains a lot." Urien laughed.

"Sir, Lieutenant Daik needs to see you." An auxiliary soldier said coming over.

"Alright , don't leave this village." Urien said, motioning Ash to come with him.

"Now what?" Keith asked.

"I say we relax until the sightings over." Natani said picking up her drink.

Keith snatched it.

"Don't get drunk, those Scepts could attack again."

"I agree, we need to stay vigilant." Trace said, Natani rolling her eyes.

"Fine." She said getting up.

"May as well have a look around then."

"I'll make sure she doesn't find another tavern." Keith said following Natani.

Ash walked with Urien across the village.

"You weren't the easiest soldier to deal with, but it's damn good to see you pup."

"Could you stop calling me that."

Urien laughed.

"Never."

"What about the others in our legions?"

"A lot of them left, a few stayed in the army, but are in other legions now."

"Sometimes I miss the army, but I don't regret leaving."

"Ashamed, when I saw you I was going to ask you to come back."

Ash smiled.

"It would be nice, but there are things I have to do. Things I can't do in the army."

"I understand kid, we all have to make those choices. Even if it's not easy."

The two reached Daik with three soldiers on horseback.

"Sir, we've got bad news." Daik said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village, Flora and Trace were walking together. Flora seeing all the local tigers and thinking back to what Iris said to her.

"Flora are you ok?" Trace asked noticing her expression.

"I'm fine." She said nervously.

The two then noticed something interesting, a small tiger child running through the streets after a ball. The child stood on two legs and looked more like an adult keidran but as a child. The child looked perhaps three, which confused Flora and Trace as keidran children that age didn't have that body type, they looked more like the animal as a cub. The tiger boy also had orange hair and brown eyes.

"Duncan!" They heard. The young tiger woman who kissed Daniel's coming over and picking him up.

"There you are, daddy's back." She said as Daniels came over, taking the child in his own arms.

"Daddy?" Flora said seeing Daniels smile holding him.

Trace and Flora then noticed there were a few Keidran in the town looking out of place. Some looking like Daik and some like Kat.

"So many hybrids." Flora said.

"I guess if the auxiliaries are stationed here it makes sense."

A Tiger keidran from the village walked past them.

"Excuse me, I'm Flora this is my husband Trace." Flora said hugging him tightly.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Katie. Are you from around here?"

"No! We were on the train!" Flora said sounding more excited.

"Oh well you should head over to the butcher's shop then. I'm sure old Sal wouldn't mind some out of town business." She said before walking off.

"No judgement!" Flora shouted, Trace sweat dropping.

"Huh?"

"Come on! Let's meet more people!" Flora said in excitement as she pulled Trace forward.

Urien held his head and took a deep breath as he sat with Daik and several other soldiers.

"How many?"

"At least five-hundred, maybe more." A scout said.

"Captain Tullen's men?" Ash asked.

"He's taken them to the nearby port of Rukk. He thinks the Scepts are going to attack there."

"Of course he does, there's four times as many people there than here and ten times as much loot for the Scept to take. It's the right call." Urien said.

"What about us?" Ash asked.

"We have over four hundred men here. The rest are scattered throughout the province. No way we get to them before the Scepts attack." Daik said.

"The people, we have to get them out." Ash said.

"There is another train station nearby." Daik said.

"You're hoping we can get there without being attacked in the open and hoping a train that can fit them all comes by. No way am I taking that risk. We make a stand here." Urien said getting up.

"Get the people into the most fortified area, prepare for a battle."

"Urien." Ash said.

"Ash, this is what's going to happen. Are you with us?"

Ash began to think back again.

* * *

 _It was late at night back in the army camp, and Ash was walking back to his tent after washing off in the lake._

 _However, Urien was waiting for him with a horse and a bag._

 _"Oh great, now what." He said approaching._

 _"Good evening sir." He said performing a chest salute._

 _Urien looked more disappointed then mad._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"You're done here pup."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I've tried to help you, turn you into something better than just you. But you've done everything in your power to stay the way you are. You're no soldier, if I send you to battle you'll just be another dead body and worse you'll take other men with you. Go home, you're done here." Urien said handing him the horse's reins and the pack._

 _Ash looked at the camp exit and thought about what Urien said._

 _His freedom in front of him, not having to worry about Zen being forced to join, and getting his old life back._

 _However, instead of getting on the horse, he dropped the pack. He snuck into the armor and stole a real spear. He made his way to the woods and quickly traversed through it. Using the trees to avoid the predators when he could. At certain areas, he had to push large rocks out of the way to get through._

 _Eventually Ash reached a large den, he could see something shiny inside and slowly stepped closer. However he nearly fell backwards upon hearing a roar. Ash's eyes widened when he saw a massive grizzly bear come out of the den and stand on his back legs. The bear roaring again with his arms held out._

 _Ash grit his teeth getting into a fighting stand and holding his spear out. He then responded to the bear's roar with a snarl and bark._

 _As the sun rose, the auxiliary recruits began exiting their tents to get in formation. However dozens stopped in awe as they saw Ash walk through the camp holding something._

 _Urien got out of his tent and saw the recruits looking at something. He was about to speak when his mouth nearly dropped. Ash coming up to him looking very roughed up. Ash had several claw marks on him, and plenty of blood in his fur, most of it not being his._

 _In his hands was a solid gold eagle with words engraved under it._

 _Ash placed the eagle in Urien's hands before walking to his tent mates and got in formation._

* * *

Back in the present Ash got up and faced Urien.

"Yes sir." He said realizing Urien was right.

Ash caught the others up on what was happening. The auxiliary soldiers taking the frightened villagers and train passengers into the village hall. The only building with fortifications.

The auxiliary soldiers and local warriors began preparing defenses in any way they could.

Trace used his magic to raise some stone walls over the entrances of the village , providing natural barriers for the soldiers to fight by.

Flora helped find good positions for the archers to fire from.

Natani was with Keith who was with the only mounted soldiers, going over potential battle plans.

"Man were were lucky a Basitin knight is here." One of the men said.

"Get the horses ready." Keith said upon finishing a plan.

The men got up.

"I can't believe he put you in charge of these guys." Natani said using her magic to try and raise a wall of rock.

"Well someone with my expertise is quite useful in a situation like this." Keith said.

"Your expertise huh." Natani said before letting go of something near a tree.

A branch flew at Keith, Knocking him down.

"What the hell!?" Keith shouted.

"Looks like my trap works, now I just need to add a spike to it."

"Fuck you." Keith said.

"Just having some fun." Natani said.

"This is a time for battle, we need to taking it seriously." Keith said getting his own horse ready.

"And you need to lighten up, better to have a lot of spirit when you fight."

"You sound like Ash."

Natani smiled.

"As I should, and you should to." She said, Keith looking back at her for a moment.

Ash began to raise a wall up near another entrance. He noticed Daniel's with the tigress and his son.

"Stay with mommy, everything will be alright." He said giving the boy a short kiss.

He then did the same to the tigress before another soldier took them to the town hall.

Daik came beside Ash.

"So you were the undisciplined one Urien always talks about."

"And you're the farm hand's bastard."

"Yep."

"You look more like knight."

"Well grandpa said if I was going to stay, he may as well have the grandson he always wanted."

Ash smiled.

"You grandfather sounds noble."

"He wasn't ashamed of me, unlike others. I suppose I wasn't his bastard anyway."

"Well you were lucky to get posted with Urien. Best officer I ever knew."

"He's the best i've ever known too. Despite what I said, he always did talk highly of you after training."

Ash thought back one more time.

* * *

 _He and the others ran with the packs on their backs. Ash keeping up with Urien who smiled upon seeing Ash and the large human pass him._

 _Later the tiger keidran knocked away each shield blow with his own, roaring as he forced his opponent to the ground._

 _The fox Keidran knocking away an instructor's blows before kicking him in the face and onto the ground._

 _Ash lead a formation of recruits, giving out orders as they pushed back another formation._

 _Urien watching with a large smile on his face._

 _After months of training, the recruits were now in lorica hamata armor, running in formation before stopping in front of Urien and general Fullmix._

 _"Hoah!" They shouted, three holding up golden standards._

 _Fullmix smiled at Urien._

 _"Well done lieutenant, you've turned them into real soldiers. Just in time to, we're needed in the Shion Pass. General Thomas requested our help."_

 _"Yes sir."_

* * *

In the present Ash turned to Daik.

"Yeah , well training did help me."

"Time to see if you live up to the legend." Daik said upon hearing the ground shake.

Ash saw a massive group of Scepts charging towards the village from different directions.

"Formations!" Urien shouted. Groups of auxillia forming up by the low stone walls.

The group split up around the three walls to help the auxilla defend them.

Natani hid in a tree , Flora doing the same with several tiger archers.

Trace stood behind a formation of soldiers. Keith sat on his horse with the other mounted infantry, and Ash stood in the formation of auxillia. He took a deep breath and looked at the other soldiers in his ranks. The fear and anxiety on their faces.

"Hold your nerve. Our best chance is to stick together!" Ash shouted.

The lizard warriors were now within feet of the wall.

"Shields!" Ash shouted. The Scepts hit the wall and were slowed down, their weapons crashing against the auxillias' shields. Ash felt his shield get hit and grunted.

"Push!" He shouted, the soldiers pushing their shields back and hitting a few of the scepts. They then began thrusting their spears forward at the same time. Ash felt his spear grow heavier when he stabbed forward.

Urien and Daik were by the sides, slashing and hacking from their horses.

Trace used magic to keep the auxiliaries vitalized and healed of any injuries. He also hurled bursts of fire into the scept formation. Flora and the other archers firing arrows down into them.

Keith rode on horse back with the other mounted soldiers as they hit the scepts from the sides and back.

Natani unleashed small bursts of magic , using it to hurl small rocks and pieces of metal through the armor of the Scepts.

She then saw three scepts around Keith who was now separated from the other soldiers.

Keith killed one but two more came in.

"Oh boy." Natani said before she leapt down and landed on one, slicing his throat before kicking another's head and taking his head off.

Another Scept hit Natani's back with a shield, knocking her down before raising his axe.

Keith stabbed through the Scept's neck

Natani then saw Keith kick the fourth Scept's neck before stabbing through his back.

"I saved you." Natani said.

"I saw." Keith said extending his hand, Natani taking it and getting pulled onto the horse.

Keith now rode with Natani behind him. Using her magic to keep the Scepts back while Keith cut them down.

Ash meanwhile felt the stone wall in front of them crack under the pressure of the Scepts.

"Push!" Ash shouted, the men in formation pushing forward.

Ash's eyes glowed blue. His shield and spear also glowing before Ash struck forward with them both. A burst of magic sent several Scepts flying.

Urien and Daik moved with the formation.

However, as they did the scepts swarmed again. Daik's horse getting cut down and Daik getting snatched by the Scepts.

"No!" Urien shouted.

Ash shook seeing this.

He was tempted to break formation but his training with Urien began to kick in and-

"Ash save him!" Urien shouted.

Ash leapt out of the formation and off the heads of the Scepts. Using his spear to stab a few while trying to reach Daik.

"Forward!" Urien shouted. The auxiliaries pushed forward , shouting as they tried to reach Daik.

Ash killed another two Scepts but by the time he got through , Daik was gone.

"No!" Ash shouted.

The Scepts began retreating. Leaving their dead behind as they ran.

Urien slowly coming beside him.

"Daik, no."

Ash put his hand on Urien's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Thirteen dead auxillies and twenty dead tiger warriors were laid down in the village center, Urien and Ash standing over them with Trace and the others.

"See to they're giving military burials, all proper respects." Urien said to his men.

"We won." Natani said.

"We did." Urien said.

Flora noticing Daniels reuniting with his family. She smiled a little.

"A train is coming to the nearby station, it's safe to take the passengers there." Urien said turning to Ash.

"Ash, Daik was a good officer, he won't be easy to replace….."

"Urien?" Ash said.

"Look I know you said you had a mission. But we have history, I need you here, I want you to take Daik's place."

"What!?"

"Please you have the experience, you know how to lead men."

"Urien, I would be honored. But I can't, it's like you said. I have a mission." Ash said coming beside Trace and the others.

Urien sighed.

"I understand. Daniels!" Urien screamed. Daniels looking startled as he ran over.

"Sir!"

"You've been promoted to Lieutenant."

"I have?"

"Get these people to the train station."

"Yes sir!"

A hundred auxiliaries lead the passengers to the train station where another train took them from the forest.

Ash laid in his compartment in the top bunk. Keith below him already asleep.

"Well looks like I did have one more glorious day in the auxiliaries." Ash said smiling before closing his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Daik was bound and gagged. He was barely conscious as he was dragged by two Scepts before three humans wearing templar attire.

Randal, Andrew, and Jackson looked down at Daik.

"Hmp, he'll work." Randal said handing the Scepts a bag of money before Andrew and Jackson took Daik.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _We learn more about Ash's history in the army and about hybrids_

 _Daik is now in Randal's hands, but what does he plan?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Return to Edinmire

* * *

Natani was in her chamber on the train. Across from her was Ash, the two practicing magic with each other.

Natani's eyes glowed as she tried to conjure fire. However, she only made sparks in her hands.

"Come on!"

Ash smiled coming over.

"It's all about determination, will for the fire to be there." Ash said , his own hands and eyes glowing blue. Natani saw fire form in Ash's hands, the wolf keidran hurling it into the wall. The fire didn't burn the wall, instead it stayed in place, slowly returning to Ash's hand and extinguishing.

Natani growled.

"How are you so good at this?"

"Training with Trace, but now so are you."

Natani sighed.

"I haven't gone through instructional training like this since I was a kid."

"From what I hear about you and Zen, it seemed to pay off. I can't believe you two killed Isaac…Without me."

"Well we could have used you there Zen wouldn't have had to make that deal with Clovis."

"….Natani, I've actually been wondering about that. Zen and Kat said something happened to you, that Clovis had to save your life."

Natani gave a nervous look.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. Just concerned is all."

"Well when I'm ready to talk about it, I will."

"You never talk about feelings."

Natani smiled.

"You always did understand me."

* * *

The two joined the others for breakfast.

"So where is our next stop?" Ash asked.

"Edinmire." Trace said.

"Huh, it's been what, a little over a month since we were last there?" Ash asked.

"Sounds about right." Keith said.

"What did you guys do there?" Natani asked.

"We got these mana crystals and got rid of all the Templars in the town." Trace said.

"….How did you do that?" Natani asked.

"Trace healed the garrison commander who was under the Templar's spell." Ash said.

"Actually, about that. There's a reason we're going back to Edinmire." Trace said sweat dropping.

"What happened?" Keith asked.

"Ive been listening in on rumors. Apparently that captain has been assigned elsewhere, another captain has taken his place, a knight."

"And?" Ash asked.

"From what I understand, his troops are all humans, and he's got quite the hatred for Keidran." Trace said.

"Bastard." Flora growled, the others surprised by this.

Natani smiled.

"That's the spirit Flora."

"You don't think he's a Templar minion do you?" Keith asked.

"It's possible, Randal is trying to stir up conflict between the Keidran and the empire in this province. If he's making things hell for the Keidran then it would do just that." Trace said.

"It is possible he's just a prejudice prick." Natani said.

"Yes it is, in either case we can't let the Keidran there keep suffering. We'll put a stop to this guy one way or another." Trace said.

"I like the sound of that." Ash said.

"So we can kill him?" Natani asked sounding excited.

"We can't just kill the commander of an imperial garrison. We'd make ourselves enemies of the empire." Trace said.

"Even if he's a Templar minion?" Natani asked.

"Not without proof." Trace said.

"You said yourself he's making life hell for Keidran." Natani said.

"I agree with Trace, killing him just like that and anywhere we go we'll be outlaws. Bounties on our heads, even keidran villages would hunt us." Keith said.

"For killing an imperial knight?" Natani asked.

Ash looked at her.

"If you saw someone with a large bounty put on them, would you let them go?" Ash asked.

"…Probably not." Natani said finishing her bacon.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"When we arrive we need find out more in depth about what's going on. Adira knew the town well enough the last time we were there. Ash see if she can give you anything good."

"A trip to the tavern, no complaints here." Ash said smiling.

"I'll join him!" Natani shouted.

"No, we need you to track the captain."

"What?"

"You were an assassin, spying on him and getting info on him should be easy enough."

"Ash was an assassin too, he can do it." Natani said.

"Ash knows Adira." Flora said.

Natani sighed.

"Keith stay close to Natani in case something goes wrong." Keith nodded.

"Flora and I will look around the rest of the town. With the old captain gone, the Templars are back." Trace said.

The train arrived at the Edinmire station, the group making their way into the town. Edinmire itself looked to be in better shape. Less graffiti, the buildings more maintained. However, they also noticed that there were few to no Keidran walking the streets.

Those who were in the streets looked afraid.

"Get the hell out of here Keidran!" They heard from a human in front of a building. Two soldiers forcing a dog keidran away from a building.

Natani growled.

Ash noticed that all of the auxiliary soldiers were humans. There were very few Templars in the town.

Ash made his way to the Riftwall tavern. Once inside he saw there weren't any soldiers inside unlike the last time, and that there were far more keidran.

Ash could sense the mood inside the tavern was quite uneasy. Most of the keidran looking afraid, the humans there looking just as uneasy. Strangely enough, the humans inside didn't seem to have any trouble with the keidran.

Ash noticed Maeve handing some drinks to a few patrons at a table.

"Hello there little one." Ash said, Maeve now noticing him.

"Ash!" She shouted.

Ash knelt down in front of her.

"It's good to see you again. Is your mother here?"

"Yes, she's quite busy." Ash heard some shouting.

"Please I'm going as fast as I can!" Adira shouted. She looked very stressed out holding two trays of drinks.

She tried to navigate the crowded tavern , but ended up tripping on a table leg.

"Ahhh!" Adira shouted falling over.

"Gotcha!" Ash shouted, managing to catch Adira with one arm while holding his other hand out.

Adira saw herself being held by Ash while the drinks were held in the air by magic.

Several patrons began clapping upon seeing Ash's magic and their drinks brought to them.

"You look like you could use use some more servers." Ash said.

"Ash, is that you?" Adira asked in excitement.

"In the flesh and fur." Ash said bringing Adira to her feet.

"Thank you for that."

"No problem."

Adira walked back to the bar and began filling more drinks.

"So where are your companions?"

"Elsewhere in Edinmire. I came to see you." Ash said.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Always." Ash said smiling.

Adira laughed a little.

"Let me get you something then." Adira filled a mug of beer, Ash taking out a coin.

"No it's on the house."

"I wouldn't feel right."

"I appreciate it, but I can spare one." Adira said handing it to Ash.

"Well this place does seem to be hopping." Ash said looking around at the dense crowd.

"Yes, one of the few good things that's happened of late."

"I heard about the new garrison commander."

Adira sighed.

"Captain Edric was better for less than two weeks before Jennis took his place. Those were a good two weeks. Now Edric and all of his men are gone."

"I saw some of his work outside."

"I suppose I partially have him to thank for how well the tavern's been doing. This is the only establishment in Edinmire now that allows Keidran inside and where humans and Keidran can socialize."

"He's banned Keidran from the other establishments?"

"One's owned and run by humans. He's from deep in the imperial center. The city of Antica."

"Antica. I suppose that explains it. That city was once the slaver's hub of the empire, life for keidran there is still hell." Ash said.

"Well he's brought some to it here."

"What about the Templars?"

"They're back, not as bad as they were last time. A lot of people around here are actually growing a liking to them."

"That's not good. I can't believe the locals after all this time just turned on us keidran because of this new captain." Ash said.

"They haven't. At least the local humans."

"Hmm?" Ash asked.

"With the captain a lot of new people have been coming here looking for work. He's forced the Keidran out of a lot of local jobs. These people have been just like him."

"What about the other soldiers?"

"They don't seem too bad personally. Even if they've been enforcing Jennis's policies, they don't seem to enjoy doing it."

"Human auxiliaries are usually from the frontier regions, most spend their whole lives around Keidran." Ash said.

"I wish some would come in here, but Jennis forbids them."

"Well we're here to try and deal with Jennis."

"Are you going to kill him!?"

"No! We'll just, do something."

"Well I hope you do. Maeve was much happier being able to go outside again. That was until two days ago she came to my crying with her fur and cloths dirty. A few of the human ruffians had told her not to go in the streets."

Ash put his drink down.

"Who did this?"

"Some of the new human workers. Stone masons I think." Ash growled a little.

Adira sighed.

"Things just can't stay well here for Maeve, first the Templars, then this." Ash seeing the sorrow and anxiety in Adira's expression.

"Things will get better here, I promise." Ash said putting his hand on hers.

Adira smiled a little.

She then saw Maeve trying to count tips she collected from the patrons.

"I just wish she could see her tutor again. He's a human and isn't allowed to come here. The last time she tried to see him is when those stone masons attacked her."

"Where is he?"

* * *

Trace and Flora walked through the outer areas near the farms.

There were far more keidran outside the inner areas of the town, many humans looking more local as well.

However, they also saw soldiers and more well dressed humans near the fringes of the inner town, some yelling at keidran or knocking them to the ground. There were more keidran working the plantations than before, and many forced onto the outer streets.

"I could expect this kind of thing in the imperial center. But out here." Flora said in disguise.

"You're right." Trace said noticing a pair of humans dragging a wolf keidran away from a crate near an alley, tossing him away.

"Stay out of our alley!"

"The humans in this town weren't like this at all the last time we were here. Even if the garrison commander thinks of Keidran as beneath him. It doesn't explain why the rest of the town so quickly turned on them." Trace said.

Flora noticed the same wolf keidran get helped up by a human farm hand. The farm hand then helping the wolf walk away.

Trace noticed a human carpenter talking and carving wood with a cheetah keidran.

"Excuse me." Trace said, the two turning to him.

"Hello, I'm Trace this is my wife Flora."

"Hello." Flora said waving.

"Hi." The cheetah said.

"No offense but we can't really talk right now, we have a lot of work to do."

"A lot of work?" Trace asked.

"My wood is starting to rot and I need to sell as much as I can before it does." The carpenter said. The cheetah looking just as discouraged.

Trace looking inside the shop and saw a pile of rotting wood in the back.

Trace raised his hand while it glowed blue.

The two carpenters' mouths dropping when they saw blue magic form around the wood , reversing the rot.

"Well it seems you have more time to talk now."

"You're a Hospitillar?" The carpenter asked.

"…..Yes." Trace said.

"I'm Don, this is Quill." The carpenter said.

"Hi." Quill said.

"Is there anything you'd like to know?"

"We were here last month and things were rough but not this bad for the keidran." Trace said.

"Well since captain Jennis came here, he's one of those deep imperial types." Quill said.

"That doesn't explain the rest of the humans turning on keidran." Flora said.

"Well there always were a few people in town who didn't like the keidran, but since Jennis came in a lot of people from the imperial core have come with him."

"Really." Trace said in interest.

"I'm afraid so. They've also been taking a lot of the odd jobs keidran did inside the town. There aren't enough farm hand positions for us." Quill said.

"Why don't you walk with us, tell us more about what's happening." Flora said.

Quill turned to Don who nodded."

Quill got up and kept whittling a small piece of wood.

* * *

In another building a human man with graying hair read from a book while also writing.

The man thought he heard something and looked around, the book falling out of his hand when he saw Ash leaning against the wall by the window.

"Hello."

He slowly brought his hands up.

"Please I don't have lots of money, you've come to the wrong place."

"I'm not here to rob you."

"Oh no you're an assassin! Please I haven't provoked anyone I-"

"I'm not an assas-, well I guess I use to be but. Never mind, Maeve, you're going to teach her again."

"Maeve? Little snow leopard keidran. Yes I have missed her, she always was a good student, and her mother quite kind. But I'm afraid I can't go to that tavern, I'd be arrested."

"You don't have to." Ash said moving and revealing Maeve behind him.

"Hello Samson." She said softly.

"Maeve, well it's good to see you again." He said as Maeve walked over.

She held a book in her arms.

"I've been reading it like you said."

"Well then, let's continue where we left off." Ash made his way back to the Tavern.

"Maeve is safe with her tutor, in a few hours I'll make sure she gets back safely."

"Ash I can't thank you enough." Adira said.

"I do what I can." Ash said before nearly tripping on a cracked floorboard.

"Woah!" He said barely catching himself.

"Sorry, I haven't had time to do much maintenance around here."

"You could hire some help?"

"You mean the bastard humans who threaten any keidran in the streets."

"What about the keidran?"

"A lot are out of work, they're asking for too much."

Ash looked around and saw the humans and keidran seeming happy socializing together.

"Well this place definitely can't fall apart for tensions in Edinmire to stay stable." Ash went behind the bar.

"You have any tools?"

Adira pointed to a closet, Ash taking them out.

"You know your way around tools too?"

"Legionaries and auxiliaries are trained in engineering as well. Every soldier needs to be able to double as an engineer if need be." Ash said as he began working on the floor.

He occasionally went to Adira to ask where spare wood was or to find the nails.

After finishing the floor, Ash went to work on one of the support beams, the tavern getting hotter from the time of day and his work.

"Damn this thing is hot." Ash said taking his armored jacket off and wiping the sweat out of his fur.

Adira dropped off some more drinks when she noticed a human young woman and two dog keidran girls staring at Ash. She saw his muscular/toned body with sweat in his fur and tail coming out of the back of his trousers.

"My." Adira said.

Ash continued working when Adira came over.

"Here, you look thirsty." She said offering him some water.

"Thanks." Ash said pouring half over his head and drinking the rest.

"You are quite amazing, your parent's must be quite proud of you."

"Wouldn't know, never knew them." Adira's expression did a one-eighty.

"What?"

"I was orphaned as a pup. My friend's Zen's parents watched over me along with the assassins guild in my village."

"Were your parents killed?"

"Not as far as I know, according to Zen's parent's my father was an auxiliary soldier passing by and my mother a tavern wench. Zen's mother was her half cousin, she took me in after my mom left."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, it hasn't really bothered me." Ash said.

Adira now felt quite bad for Ash.

* * *

Keith rode a horse through the town. Natani riding close beside him. Her cloak's hood up concealing her face. Despite this, they received many unfriendly looks, and suspicious looks from the auxiliary soldiers.

They saw the garrison, Keith remembering the small castle from when he helped Ash rescue the child from it.

"So what's the plan oh great spymaster?" Keith asked.

Natani looked at the building.

"I need a distraction." Natani said.

"A distraction? Like what?" Keith asked. Natani turning to his horse and aiming her hand at the mare.

Keith was thrown off his horse, the mare falling to the ground and breathing heavily while making loud sounds.

"Oh no, something's wrong with his horse!" Natani shouted.

Keith saw the soldiers around the garrison turn.

"Ahh right, yes please help!" Keith shouted, a few of the soldiers coming over.

"You don't look like a keidran." One said.

"I'm a basitin."

"Basitin, I don't think the captain would have a problem with that." Another said before they began looking at his horse.

"Easy girl." One said.

Natani dismounted and carefully made her way to the side of the castle. She carefully scaled the side of the wall, doing her best to avoid being seen by the soldiers manning the defenses.

Natani eventually reached an open window and hung from just under it.

She peered her eyes up to see a set of well furnished quarters. Natani also noticed a small panther keidran man with a collar around his neck and shackles on his wrists , but no chains attached.

The door opened as two knights walked in.

Both were relatively young men. One wore shiny silver colored armor with a red cape. He had the same skin tone as Trace and looked about his age. He had light green eyes and thick red hair. The other looked a little under thirty with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a very handsome looking face.

"The grain is all accounted for and ready to be brought to the imperial center captain." The red haired knight said.

"Good lieutenant Reed. How was the harvest?" The other knight asked while the keidran helped him remove his armor. Natani noticing he had a muscular body with many scars.

"Pretty standard sir."

"Standard? Not above expectations? I thought those visiting Hospitaller restored the soil and made it more bountiful." The keidran taking a towel and wiping off some sweat from the captain's body.

"They did captain. But the recent influx of people from the imperial center has forced more of the crops to be diverted to feeding the town."

"Red! I can't believe you'd blame them for this."

"I wasn't."

"You and I are like them Red. Civilized people with good taste and good minds. We're lucky they came here to the frontier. The only silver lining after I was stuck commanding damn auxiliaries on the edge of the empire, surrounded by filthy keidran." The panther handed the captain a goblet before he took a drink. Jennis spit it out and gave a crossed look.

"I said red wine not white wine you fucking idiot!" Jennis shouted hurling the goblet into the panther's face. The keidran raising his arms to cover his face while giving a frightened look. Red having a conflicted look.

"…Captain Jennis, I'm just reporting that there are too many people in Ednimire for us to send more crops back than the current established quota."

"It's the damn keidran, I know how they are. They're lewd ways, walking around naked. Fucking each other left and right. Popping out babies in only a few months. They're the reason the town's overpopulated."

"In any case, there's also the matter of manning."

"What about it?"

"Well when you insisted on only having humans in the garrison here, you left out many experienced auxiliaries who knew about how to run a town like this."

"You can't be talking about those fake officers that some captains allow. Keidran are good for two things. The men can work as farm hands, the women can service soldiers."

Natani growled. The two knights hearing this and looking around.

Dennis looked out the window but saw nothing.

"Anyway."

Natani had begun scaling down.

* * *

Back at the tutor's house, Ash waited by the door, receiving many unfriendly looks from humans in the streets.

The door opened , Maeve coming out.

"You've kept up well Maeve." Samson said.

"I'll see you next time." Maeve said.

Ash took Maeve's hand and kept her close as they walked through the streets.

Maeve felt safer with Ash beside her, but was still afraid.

"It's alright Maeve, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Why do they hate me, other humans don't?"

"They hate you because you're different Maeve, the ones who hate you come from a place where it's mostly just them. They see you as different, and something to be afraid of."

"They're afraid of me?"

"Deep down yes." Ash said.

They got closer to the tavern. Adira watching from the window in relief.

"Hey!" Ash heard.

He turned to see three human men coming from a stone mason's shop holding tools.

"The fuck you doing walking our streets keidran!" The lead one said aiming a chisel at Ash.

Ash saw Maeve shaking while she hid behind him.

"Are they the ones?" Ash asked.

Maeve nodded.

"Oh no." Adira said in fear.

Ash growled turning back to them.

"Big men, threatening a little girl."

"Fuck off you flea ridden wolf-" The lead one said as Ash grabbed his wrist and came down while turning. The man was flipped over Ash's body and landed on the ground.

The other men tried to jump Ash, but he moved fast, knocking away their strikes before kicking one's head and smashing his elbow into the other's jaw.

When the first one got up, Ash flipped into the air, coming down with his foot smashing into the stone mason's face.

He landed on the ground , spitting up one of his teeth.

Ash grabbed him by the throat and snarled.

"If you ever go near this girl again I'll rip your throat out!" Ash then snapped his jaws around the man's neck. He tried to scream but felt Ash's fangs dig into his neck.

Many humans on the streets looking afraid as Ash came back, licking the blood on his teeth while the man shook, holding his bleeding neck.

Ash saw the look on Maeve's face , she looked amazed.

"Come on Maeve."

Adira had come outside and stood in awe.

"Mommy Ash stopped the mean men!" Maeve shouted while running over to Adira.

Adira hugged Maeve but kept looking at Ash.

* * *

Trace and Flora walked with Quill across the outskirts of Edinmire.

"So what bring's you guys here anyway." Quill asked while whittling.

"We heard things were bad here, and wanted to help." Flora said.

"Help, the only way you could help is by getting rid of Jennis." Quill said.

"There are more ways to help." Flora said.

"Like?" Quill asked.

"Jennis is only a problem if you let him be one." Trace said, Quill turning to Trace.

"This is your town, the people in it, human and keidran are the ones who run it. You run the farms, the shops, for this town to function it requires you not him." Trace said.

"He's right." Flora said smiling.

"Easy for you to say." Quill said.

Flora looked over at a group of keidran farm hands sharing a single mug of beer looking depressed.

"Hey." She said, the keidran looking at her.

"Why don't you guys to to a tavern if you want to drink away your wages?"

"Look tiger, you're probably not from around here. But we can't just go walking through town anymore and the only tavern that can service keidran anymore is filled up." A wolf keidran said.

"What are you a bunch of cubs, afraid of some racist humans." Flora said walking towards the center of town.

"Flora!" Quill shouted in fear.

Flora noticed a few humans walking around all turn to her.

"Keidran." One said, Flora ignoring him while walking to a tavern.

"The fuck you doing in town!" another said before Flora slashed her claws across his face.

"Oops, sorry." Flora said.

The human got up with a pissed off look, a crowd of humans now surrounding her.

Quill shook.

"They're going to kill her!" Quill shouted.

"They won't get the chance." Trace said smiling.

A few other humans saw Flora and gave uneasy looks.

"Last chance to get out of here keidran." Another human said.

"I can walk the streets if I want."

"Alright, now we're all going to share you before."

"Hey!" They heard, seeing a few local humans approach.

"Leave her alone you imperial pricks." One said.

"What did you say to me, frontier fuck!".

"He said, back off!" Another voice said.

Flora saw the keidran begin to enter the town and join the local humans.

"Listen to me you dirty keidran-" One started before the wolf grabbed his throat and growled.

"I'm listening."

Another one had his arm grabbed by a local human and was held in place.

Many of the soldiers took notice of this and started to come closer. However, when they saw the mob of keidran and locals begin to swarm the turned to each other.

"I'm not dying for some imperial center brats." One said before they walked away.

Quill was in amazement watching the keidran and local humans take back the streets.

"You see." Trace said, the keidran Flora talked to going to a tavern.

"That was incredible." Quill said.

"Love always overpowers hate." Flora said hugging Trace and nuzzling his face.

"I suppose so." Quill said, Trace then noticed he was whittling a small set of wooden armor.

* * *

Keith and Natani sat inside a room in the building across from the garrison. The two watching captain Jennis from the window.

"You scout and then eavesdrop. We'll find out everything we need to know about this prick." Natani said.

"I still can't believe you made my horse sick with magic. That some necromancy shit that only Templars do."

"Ha! You moron I didn't make her sick." Natani laughed.

"You didn't?"

"I just used magic to ask her to play sick until I got back down. Why do you think she got back up when I got down."

"…..You can do that with magic?" Keith asked.

"I know Basitin can't use magic, but after spending so much time here and with Trace , I expected more belief from you."

"Shut up." Keith said.

Natani smiled.

"Still it must be nice for you, finally being free of all those laws."

"I miss my home greatly. I wish I could go back."

"So you could have sex once a year."

"It's efficient!" Keith shouted.

"A all this traveling with Ash and you're still saying that?"

Keith was silent. Natani turning to him.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that after all the time you've been traveling with Ash, the biggest ladies many I've ever known and you haven't had sex once while in Mekkan."

"Never." Keith said.

"I guess you must only be into Basitins then. How long has it been for you?"

Keith was silent, looking almost nervous.

Natani's mouth dropped.

"Are you telling me that you're a virgin!?"

"….Eastern Basitin culture requires a couple be married before they ever have sex…..I've never been married."

"Wow, you continue to amaze me every day."

"Shut up."

"No I think it's great."

"It's my culture, my beliefs. I live by them and I have integrity because of it."

"Whatever you say."

"Yeah yeah, what are you going to inform me of all the fun times you've had and what I've been missing out on. I get enough of that from Ash."

Keith noticed Natani's expression change as she looked away.

He looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Natani said.

Keith's eyes widened.

"You, you're a virgin too!"

Natani growled and grabbed Keith before forcing him onto the ground.

"Shut the hell up!"

Keith now smiled.

"I'm sorry, did I say something." Keith said while locking his legs around Natani and flipping her.

Keith kept laughing , Natani pushing him back.

"Want to talk about it?"

Natani held her middle finger up at Keith.

"So sensitive, she can make fun of me all she wants, but can't take anything back."

Natani looked away, Keith sitting beside her.

"It's like I said, being an assassin, you grow up around certain type of men. Ash and Zen were the only decent assassins I knew. One was my brother, and Ash is my half second cousin, basically my brother…We killed a lot of bad people, but I never had the chance to do it with someone decent who I wasn't related to."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Keith said , Natani turning to him.

"Back on the Basitin islands you'd be well respected and admired."

Natani smiled a little, her tail wagging.

"I might even give your king a run for her money."

"I don't know about that, one time I saw King Adelaide kill a Scept warlord by beating him with a dead horse."

"Is that it?" Natani said in a joking manner.

The two then heard Jennis speak and quickly turned to listen.

"The keidran are in the inner town again! Doing whatever they please!?" Jennis shouted.

"Our men didn't feel compelled to stop them sir, there were too many keidran and locals supporting them." Red said.

"Cowards, I want lashings for those in charge. Send word to bring in more of our troops from the surrounding areas, I'll show those keidran who's in charge here." Jennis said.

Natani and Keith turned to each other.

"We need to tell the others."

* * *

The five met at the Riftwall tavern. Natani finally having her drink.

"So more soldiers are coming to restore his racist order?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Keith said.

"Shit. We need to think of something." Trace said.

Maeve set down more drinks for the group.

"Thank you Maeve." Flora said patting her head.

"But you can take mine back, my stomach has been feeling a bit off lately." Flora said.

"This Lieutenant Reed, what did you think of him?" Trace asked.

"He was from the imperial center, but didn't seem onboard with what he's doing." Keith said.

"His other men don't seem to like what he's doing either." Flora said.

"You don't think we could get them to turn on him?" Trace asked.

"They're soldiers with discipline, mutiny is death. They would- Keith started."

"If these were legionaries I'd agree with Keith. But they're auxiliaries, being commanded by an elitist knight from the imperial center. If he pushes them too or does something that crosses a line, they might just do it." Ash said.

"Flora you knew this Red guy?" Keith asked.

"From Kei yes, I only ever met him three times. He seemed nice enough, and never seemed to have a problem with Keidran."

"Not everyone from the center is like that." Ash said.

"It sure seems like it." Natani said.

"I've actually been thinking about that. Does anyone find it a strange coincidence that a large number racist people from the center came here at the same time a racist captain came. Also I'm from the imperial center, these people's accents, they're all wrong. A lot of them don't sound like they're from the center." Trace said.

"There are almost no Templars here either." Ash said.

"Are you kidding me, those bastards are pretending to be from the center." Keith said.

"Randal does want to cause conflict here, a racist garrison captain, he could be capitalizing on that." Trace said.

"So this captain Jennis is just an idiot in the wrong place at the wrong time." Natani said.

"It seems like it." Trace said.

"So what do we do?" Ash asked.

"According to what we saw, Jennis resents being here. If he were transferred, he wouldn't hesitate to leave. Reed would take command and release tensions, he might even chase those Templar impersonators out." Trace said.

"How would we do that?" Natani asked.

"Simple, I use magic to forge a letter." Trace said.

"Can't they check for magic."

"Not if I enhance it with one of these." Trace said taking out one of their mana crystals.

"Awesome, stop the chaos!" Ash shouted.

That made Flora think about the book Andrew took.

"Trace, did you ever find out about that book?" Flora asked.

"Oh yes, when I thought about it I remembered something I red back at the academy. Chaos was a name for a dragon."

"Dragon?" Keith asked.

"According to the story, during the reign of the 5th emperor. A dragon named Chaos began enveloped by dark necromancy magic. It corrupted his mind and made him want nothing but to spread chaos and destruction. Even going as far as to renaming himself chaos. In the end it took the Grand Hospitaller and three dragons to kill him. But even that wasn't enough as the spirit of Chaos survived and formed a new body."

"Woah." Natani said.

"What ever happened to him?" Flora asked.

"According to legend the Hospitaller and dragons had to use a curse to trap his spirit inside a set of knight armor. This cursed the knight armor , allowing whoever wore it unnatural strength and magical power, creating the Chaos soldier."

"Do you think it's real?" Flora asked.

"I always thought it was just a story." Trace said.

"If Randal is going after this story he's just wasting his time." Ash said.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed." Natani said yawning.

"I'm feeling pretty tired too. I'll see you in the morning Maeve." Flora said patting her head.

Keith and Trace joined them while Ash finished his beer.

"Ash, I wanted to thank you for everything you did today." Adira said.

"It was no trou-"

"I wanted to offer you a thank you. I've just added some new heated baths in the back. Why don't you have one free of charge."

"Really? Alright thanks Adira." Ash said walking through the halls.

Adira watched Ash walk.

"Maeve, mommy needs you to do something."

Ash sat in the bath chamber, making a relaxed sound as he sat in the warm water in the marble tub.

"This does feel so relaxing." Ash said sitting back.

His jacket and trousers sat beside the tub.

Ash closed his eyes and laid deeper into the water. Not hearing the door open slightly.

After a few more minutes , Ash got up and stretched before shaking his body to dry off.

He heard a door close and looked around , but saw no one was there.

"Huh, must be hearing things." Ash then noticed his cloths were gone.

"What the hell?"

Ash looked around the baths but couldn't find them.

"The fuck?" Ash said trying to open the main door only to find it was locked.

He was about to use some magic on it , when he noticed another door near the back that was slightly opened.

Ash went over that door and opened it.

"Hello?" Ash said looking around. He found it was one of the rooms with a closet a dresser, and a bed.

The door behind him started to close, Ash turning to see Adira standing there, her corset dress undone.

"Hello my handsome wolf." She said , her tongue out slightly.

Ash's face turned slightly red as he covered his crotch with his tail.

"Adira!"

"Just fur? You have the right idea." Adira said pulling her undone dress back then off. Ash's face now very red while his body shook. Adira's fur being fluffier and thicker than many other keidran's he'd met. Especially around her neck and chest, coming around the middle of her large breasts.

Adira ran her hands through her hair while coming closer to Ash.

"Adira wait, I-" Ash started.

Adira wrapped her arms around Ash and kissed him, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

Ash's speech muffled and Adira's foot locking behind his calf. Ash fell backwards onto the bed, Adira pouncing on top of him while growling a little , an excited look on her face.

Ash looked very nervous, Adira stroking one of her claws across his chest.

"Adira I-" Ash was stopped when she came down, his face getting buried in the fur in the center of Adira's chest and her breasts.

Ash's face was as red as it could be, caught between Adira's soft and fluffy breasts. Adira held him there with her arms around his head. At the same time her toes stoking his upper legs. Adira felt Ash begin to nuzzle her breasts with his snout.

She playfully growled a little more and let him go, coming lower and scratching his abdominals and sides with her claws. At the same time she resumed kissing him and feeling up his tongue with her own.

Ash stopped resisting and locked his tail with Adira's, bring his hands to her muscular and large butt. Making excited dog sounds while he caressed her butt cheeks and squeezed them tightly. Both staring to thrust their waists into each other.

Later that night, Adira was cuddled up on Ash.

"It's been too long since I've done this." Adira said purring.

"It didn't feel that way." Ash said.

"I'm glad you think so. Ash I have to confess something."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just after everything you did today. How well you treat me and Maeve. Since my husband died, it's been difficult raising Maeve and running this tavern on my own. I was hoping maybe, you could stay with us." Adira said nervously.

"What? Adira I can't stay."

"You'd love it here, running a tavern, a stable home, plus ever night would be like this night." Adira said stroking his chest.

"Plus, you could have a family."

Ash smiled, giving her a kiss.

"Adira, I appreciate the offer, but you miss-understood what I said earlier. I have had a family my entire life. Zen and Natani, the army, Trace, Flora , Keith. They're all my family, I couldn't bare leaving them."

Adira sighed.

"I understand."

"I suppose I could spend the rest of the night in here though."

Adira gave a mischevious smile.

"Although if you did get my pregnant, you'd be compelled to stay here."

Ash nervously sweat dropped.

"I-"

"I'm only thirty-three, I'm still fertile."

"Adira." Ash said nervously before Adira kissed him and resumed making love.

The next morning , Natani was carefully scaling the walls of the garrison with Ash beside her.

The two got inside and carefully made their way to the mail room. Ash placing a letter in the bag of incoming mail. Natani saw two auxiliaries coming towards them.

"Come on!" She shouted.

The two hurrying out the window.

Red entered Jennis's chamber.

"Sir a letter from general Fullmix."

Jennis opened the letter and gave an exited look.

"Yes! Ha ha! I'm getting out of this shit hole and going back to the imperial center!" Jennis shouted.

"Congratulations sir." Red said.

"This place is yours now Lieutenant. Shim pack my things we're leaving."

"Yes master." The panther keidran said.

Trace and the others watched as Jennis got on his horse with his servant and two auxiliaries. They rode away with many locals cheering.

Red came out of the garrison with a few auxiliary soldiers.

"Alright let these imperial center people know things are going to chance."

"Yes sir!"

They saw new notices being put up about keidran being allowed in town and every establishment, and that assaulting keidran would be punished.

"We did it!" Flora shouted.

"Yes we did." Trace said hugging her.

"We saved Edinmire without unsheathing out swords. That is an accomplishment." Keith said.

"Yes, onto the next town."

They went to the train station where Maeve and Adira saw them off.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you." Maeve said, Flora giving her a short hug, Ash doing the same.

Ash came up seeing Adira in front of him.

"I'm sorry to see you go."

"You never know, we might be back."

"Well if you do come back." Adira started before coming forward and kissing him.

"I'll be waiting."

Ash's tail wagged before he got on the train with the others.

* * *

Jennis rode across the road with Shim and the other two soldiers.

"Finally back to real society." Jennis said.

Shim looked back at the forest for a moment, Jennis hearing grunting.

He turned back to see Shim now in a full set of wooden armor with an edged wooden sword.

His auxiliaries were on the ground bleeding.

"Shim." Jennis said.

Shim roared riding at Jennis.

The knight drew his sword and knocked away Shim's wooden sword before punching him off the horse.

Shim leapt back up and held his sword up, Jennis riding at him. Shim leapt up and kicked Jennis off his horse. the knight getting back up and holding his sword up.

"You dare challenge me you filthy keidran."

"Yes!" Shim shouted running at Jennis.

Jennis kept up with Shim, knocking away each strike while holding his stance. Shim snapped his jaws, but Jennis punched his face.

The keidran backing up. Jennis grabbed his sword by the blade and turned it around smashing the pommel into the shoulder of Shim's wooden armor, breaking through it.

Jennis hurled him to the ground and held his sword up.

"Die filthy!" A blast of blue magic smashed Jennis into a tree.

Jennis moaning before Shim ran over and kicked his head, knocking him out.

"Well done." Quill said in a mocking manner as he walked out from behind a tree.

"I had him."

"Of course you did. Come on Randal's waiting."

* * *

Randal waited outside Edinmire with a hint of impatience.

He gave an excited look when he saw a knight ride towards him. Red dismounting from the horse with a glowing bag in his hand.

"Red, there you are. I was wondering if you were coming."

"Master Brahn asked me to give this too you. Your mana crystals."

"Yes!"

"Hold on! He's also expressed his concern. Your men masquerading as people from the imperial center was stupid. I was going to handle things in Edinmire with Jennis as my patsy. No Trace and the others found a way to get rid of him."

"All will soon be taken care of, I have everything I need for the Chaos ritual."

"Master Brahn hopes it goes as planned. He would be quite disappointed if all this was for nothing." Red said, Randal giving a nervous look while taking the crystals.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Randal has everything he needs, what happens next?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Chaos Soldier

* * *

Randal rode on horseback through the frontier of the Kord empire.

On his belt was a bag of mana crystals.

He rode hard through the forest before reaching the front of a large oxbow lake.

Seven people were waiting by the lake, two were in knight armor and tied to a tree. One was a panther keidran in wooden armor, another was a cheetah keidran in a templar cloak. The two human men were wearing the same templar cloaks , and a fifth figure was wearing a red cloak with their face hidden.

Randal dismounted his horse and approached the others. Andrew and Jackson cooking a skinned rabbit over a fire.

"Master Randal, we were wondering when you'd get here." Jackson said.

"Sorry I'm late."

Jennis and Daik were chained together against a tree.

"Alright sir, if we just stay calm I'm sure we can figure a way out of this." Daik said.

"I don't need to here it from here you damn half-breed." Jennis said.

"Damn it, really? Here we're prisoners together sir, could you at least respect the fact that we're on the same side."

"You don't have to worry about a thing half-breed. General Fullmix personally requested me to be his new aide to camp. When I don't arrive he'll send out search parties, we'll be found in no time."

Daik slowly turned to Jennis.

"Sir when did you get this letter?"

"Two days ago."

"…Sir general Fullmix has been on a diplomatic mission in the Midnight isles for the last three weeks."

Jennis's gave a crestfallen expression.

"Fuck." Jennis said.

"Shut up!" Shim shouted.

"I'm sorry, can't be easy walking around with termites up your ass." Daik said.

Jennis smiled a little.

"What did you say?" Shim said.

"I'm just saying that armor seems just about right, panthers never seemed like the type who could afford metal." Daik said, Jennis laughing with him.

Shim got up, but Quill held him back.

"Do you have them master?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, all the mana crystals we'll need."

"Shall we begin the ritual?" Andrew said.

"This ritual will take time, many hours."

"Let's stop wasting time then." The figure in the red cloak said.

"Ritual?" Jennis asked.

"That can't be good." Daik said. The two keidran set up a pair of black vase like cauldrons near the edge of the lake.

Behind them , they set up a black shield. Daik and Jennis's swords set up in an x against the front.

Randal took out the mana crystals and put half in one cauldron, the other half in the rest.

He then began chanting with the other magic users. The two knights watching in concern. Randal's eyes began to glow blackish red, his hands as well.

Unknown to them, a white cat sat in a tree nearby watching them.

* * *

Trace laid in bed with Flora, his tiger wife cuddled up beside him.

"How long have we been doing this?" Flora asked.

"I'd say the better part of three years since I started. Two years since you joined, then the others."

"Do you think we'll ever be done?"

"I hope." Trace said.

"Not that I don't like trains, but it seems like we've been riding trains for a lifetime. Do you ever think we'll be able to settle down, have a house?" Flora asked.

"Well I haven't touched my inheritance or the money from my parent's estate. We could if we wanted to."

Flora smiled.

"I'd like that…..But I suppose it wouldn't be much of a life if the Templars destroy the empire."

Trace and Flora gave the same hard expressions.

"We'll get there one day. There's reason I married you." Trace said stroking Flora's face as she smiled.

Flora gave Trace a kiss before he got up.

"I'll get us a table for breakfast." Trace said getting dressed.

Flora stretched her arms before putting her shirt on. However, when Flora did she noticed that part of her stomach was showing.

"Huh?" Flora said trying to pull her shirt down , but it came back up.

"Am I putting on weight? I haven't been eating more have I? Maybe I should eat less bacon." Flora said.

Trace walked through the train cars before he heard a familiar voice in his head.

 _"Hello Trace."_

"Lady Nora."

" _It's good to hear from you again darling, we haven't spoken in some time."_

"If we're able to talk like this, we must be close."

" _Just close enough darling. But I'm afraid I don't have time to chat."_

"Is everything alright?"

" _You're still in the business of stopping Templars correct?"_

"Yes."

" _Randal is here with his followers. Two knights with him and a bag of mana crystals. He's enacting chaos necromancy."_

Trace's eyes widened.

"You don't mean."

" _He's enacting the Chaos ritual, trying to make himself the new Chaos soldier."_

"Shit! He'd be unstoppable!"

 _"You need to stop him!"_

 _"_ You could get there faster than us."

" _I'm too far to stop them. You're getting close, in a few hours you're train will be a mile away."_

Trace took a deep breath.

"We can't let the Chaos soldier come back."

Trace gathered the others and explained what Nora told him.

"Wait a minute, you're old teacher telepathically told you about this?" Natani asked.

"Yes, and I believe her."

"Trace could be right, I can feel some powerful necromancy nearby." Ash said.

"What do we do?" Flora asked.

"We find Randal, and kill him, we leave in a few hours."

"Well at least that gives us time to get ready." Keith said.

"Yes, please do so, because this will one hell of a fight." Trace said.

Ash nodded.

Keith went to his compartment and oiled up his armor. Natani also there, sharpening her weapons with a river-stone.

"Are you nervous?" Natani asked.

"A little. We're going against a Templar master and his gang, plus he could become an unstoppable super soldier."

"I'm not afraid, assassins are fearless." Natani said.

Keith smiled looking over at her.

"Are you sure?"

Natani noticed her tail shaking a little and grabbed it.

"Treacherous tail." She said.

"An old friend of mine once said to me that there's nothing wrong with having fear before a battle. It's just how you handle that fear."

"Fear is weakness." Natani said.

"Fear means you're alive."

Natani sighed.

"I've been in plenty of fights before. But since I joined you guys, I've been feeling more afraid than I've ever been each time we get into a fight."

"Awww, that means you really care about us." Keith said.

"What!?"

"I mean you were alone before, but you're not just afraid for yourself, but me, Trace, Flora, and Ash."

"Please, maybe Ash but-"

Keith put his hand on Natani's hand.

"Thank you for caring, I get scared for you in fights too." Keith said before he adorned his armor and left.

"Sentimental idiot." Natani said while blushing. Moments later she noticed her tail was now wagging.

"Gahhh treacherous tail!" Natani shouted while grabbing her tail.

* * *

Ash walked through the train before he saw Flora and Trace in their compartment. Flora was making more arrows while Trace channeled his magic.

"How are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"Ok." Flora said.

"Trace psyching himself up?"

"More or less."

"Need some help with those?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Flora said, Ash sitting down beside her.

"How was Adira and Maeve, I never got to catch up with them."

Ash's face turned red for a moment.

"Adira was well….Happy to see me."

"Oh geez you got into bed with her too." Flora said.

Ash's face turned even more red.

"I, I. She threw herself at me!"

Flora sighed and held her head.

"I'm not as lucky as Trace. If I could have just one woman to love the rest of my life, I would."

"Lucky? Well thank you." Flora said.

Ash shook his head.

"I can appreciate you living by keidran values when it comes to getting to know women. But why don't you just pick one."

"Because I believe in our cause Flora. Back when we were at the academy, I met this fox girl Laura, she was kind, lovely and someone I could see myself with. I asked her to come with us, but she didn't want to leave. She wasn't the only one like that either." Ash said in a sad manner.

"Oh , I guess I didn't think about it like that." Flora said.

"Then there was this tiger named Iris who said some choice things about you." Ash said.

"Wait a minute, you slept with that bitch!" Flora almost shouted.

"I didn't know she said those things to you until after. As soon as I did, I left her."

"Well I appreciate that."

"She was so beautiful too. Still I couldn't be with someone like that."

Flora thought about what she brought up to Trace earlier.

"Well I'm sure you'll find her eventually."

Ash sighed.

"I hope. Before I left, Adira wanted me to stay with her and Maeve….I won't lie, I almost liked the idea."

"Really?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I did."

Flora put her hand on Ash's.

"Thank you, for being as committed as you are."

Ash smiled.

"Somebody's gotta stop the Templars."

* * *

A few hours passed with the train rushing through the countryside. The sun began to set over the Kord empire's frontier.

The five got to the back of the train and leapt off, Trace using magic to allow them to safely land.

"Alright, let's go." Trace said.

The five carefully made their way through the woods, the feeling of necromancy magic getting stronger.

Flora had an arrow drawn, the others had their weapons out.

Ash and Natani both had a mana crystal around their neck to help enhance their magic.

"It's quite, too quite." Ash said having not heard any animal since they got off the train.

"Necromancy, it's scaring off the wildlife." Trace said.

"Natani, see if you can get a bird's eye view." Keith said.

Natani scaled a tree and looked around at the surrounding area.

Eventually she saw what looked like a small camp near a lake. Her fur began to stand up a little upon feeling the necromancy.

"I found them, wait."

A burst of magic hit the branch and sent Natani tumbling down.

"Natani!" Keith shouted.

Trace quickly caught her with his magic and set Natani down.

"I'm ok." She said a little shaken.

Keith held his sword up upon seeing several figures surround them.

The figures were human and keidran alive, the keidran being a mix of coyote and wolf. The humans wearing templar attire. Their leader's eyes glowing blue.

"Don't let them disturb the ritual!" The mage shouted.

Trace's eyes and hands glowed blue.

"Come on then." He said.

The figures drew weapons and ran forward.

Trace unleashed magical lightning into three of the figures, Flora firing three arrows into them.

Ash waited until three came around him. He smiled while flipping his spear around to keep them back.

The spear then glowed blue as well, the tip crashing into the ground and causing roots to ensnare the feet of the wolf and coyotes.

Ash stabbed one while also ducking under another's strike. He brought his arms around with the end of his spear, smashing it into the face of the wolf.

Ash's off hand lit fire, his magic guiding it into the remaining coyote. His robe igniting and his body doing the same.

Ash kicked the wolf's stomach, giving him enough room to stab his spear into the assailant's chest.

Natani held her curved blade in reverse, waiting for the human templars to come to her.

She acrobatically leapt over one while slicing down.

The man held his neck which was now opened up. Natani kicking him into into his companion.

She thrusted her hand up at a large tree branch, causing it to snap and fall onto the Templar's head.

Natani hurled her blade at wolf who knocked it away with his own blade.

Natani got into a defensive stance avoiding a sword strike and grabbing his wrists.

The two struggled to overpower each other. The red wolf snarling and Natani smiling. Her hands glowed blue, drawing the blade from the ground into the wolf's back.

Keith moved fast blocking and counter-striking blows from four Templars. He managed to get out from behind surrounded and slashed in, cutting one in half.

He grabbed the mans blade and used it to knock down the second one's hatchet. Giving him room to drive his sword forward through the man's stomach.

The last two tried to rush Keith. The Basitin backing up and allowing their strikes to miss. After a few strikes , their fatigue began to set in. Keith saw this and slashed forward when their blades went down. The Templars' heads coming off.

Two more Templars came at Trace from his sides, only to have Flora shoot them down with arrows.

All the while, the Templar mage unleashed bursts of fire at Trace, who conjured water from the ground that extinguished it.

Eventually Trace got the water around the Templar. His hand sparking for a moment before a burst of magical electricity hit the water.

The Templar burning to a crisp from the electricity and water.

"Come on!" Natani shouted.

The sun began to come down in the forest. The night sky coming earlier than it was suppose to.

The group saw Daik and Jennis tied up and gagged inside the two pots.

Randal in front of the shield and his men guarding the site.

Quill, Shim, Andrew, and Jackson with another figure.

"Quill?" Flora said.

"Daik!" Ash shouted.

"Randal stop! You have no idea what you're doing!" Trace shouted.

Randal's eyes glowed black-red.

"I'm freeing the keidran of this province, with the power of the Chaos soldier, I'll lay waste to the empire's legions here!" The two knights were set on green fire and began crying out in pain.

"No!" Ash shouted running forward.

The hooded figure unleashed a blast of red magic that hurled Ash backwards.

He grunted upon getting up.

"Well well well, what are the chances. Hello Natani." The voice sent a shiver down Natani's spine.

Ash's eyes widening upon seeing Prince Clovis reveal himself. His somewhat muscular chest revealed with the red gemstone around his neck.

"Clovis!" Ash shouted.

"Ahh yes you, it seems you didn't complete your contract Natani. After I saved you life all those years ago too."

"You made my brother your slave!" Natani barked.

Clovis smiled.

"You're a Templar too?!" Ash shouted.

"More like an associate. As for you Natani, once we're done , I'll have you to take his place, and you." Clovis said looking at Ash.

"Well we tries the diplomatic way." Trace said coming forward.

He smashed all five backwards with a magical bomb.

"Let's go!" Shim and Keith's blades meeting.

Keith kept up with the Panther keidran's blows. Eventually grabbing the end of his own sword and using the leverage to stab forward into Shim's armor. However, his sword got stuck in the wood. Keith desperately trying to pull it free. He had to let go when Shim swung at him.

Keith now backing up with Shim growling.

Quill unleashed small bursts of magic at Flora who did her best to avoid them. She fired a few arrows, but he used his magic to knock them away.

Trace formed the magical shields over his arms and used them to deflect bursts of fire from Jackson.

Jackson used his own magic to slash seven swords at Trace.

Natani acrobatically flipped over Trace, using magic to snatch the Templars' arms with tree branches.

Natani drew her blade and used it to knock away the strikes from Andrew's floating swords.

Jackson set the branches on fire , breaking free from the snare.

He formed fire figure that ran at Natani, only to be blown apart by dragon shaped bursts of magic from Trace.

Ash came at Clovis with his spear, Clovis using magic to knock away each strike. Clovis kicked the spear out of Ash's hands before unleashing a red magical bomb into Ash.

At the last moment, Ash formed a magic shield that burst apart.

Ash growled when Clovis loomed over him. Ash's foot smashing into Clovis's chest echo he flipped up.

Ash struck at Clovis who caught his wrist and locked him in an arm bar.

"Nice try-" Clovis started. Ash responded by moving his body down and towards Clovis, breaking free and allowing him to smash his elbow across Clovis's face.

Clovis tried to recover, but Ash spun his leg around and kicked him again.

Ash formed fire in his hand and guided it at Clovis. The white wolf-fox breaking the fire apart with his own magic.

Clovis hurled Ash back with a red magic bomb that got him off his feet again.

Keith avoided more blows from Shim before grabbing his arms. The two struggled, but Keith was eventually able to grab the wooden sword and smash it into his knee armor.

The sword broke in half, allowing Keith to grab his own sword and pull it free.

Shim backed up , only for Keith to see the wooden sword reform itself.

The damage to the wooden armor doing the same.

"Shit." Keith said.

Shim furiously slashed his lighter sword , Keith knocking away each blow. Eventually locking his leg behind Shim's and flipped him onto the ground.

Shim grunted and rolled to avoid Keith's sword strikes.

He eventually smashed Keith with the pommel of his sword, Keith stumbling while Shim got to his feet and ran forward. Keith recovered, waiting in place for Shim. When the panther arrived, Keith slashed down and across. Cracking the wooden armor by the stomach before Keith grabbed his sword by the blade and smashed the pommel across Shim's face.

Despite this, Shim only went to the ground, his wooden armor starting to reform.

Flora climbed into a tree to avoid Quill's magic. The branch she climbed onto to beginning to snap from the magical blasts. Flora fired one more arrow and leapt down with the branch.

Quill deflected the arrow but was caught by Flora's bow and flipped when she landed.

Natani continued to avoid or block the incoming blades from Andrew. However, she was forced further and further away from him, the blades getting closer too.

Natani waited for one blade to go past her and come back, then unleashed fire into the blade, forcing it at Andrew.

Andrew tried to move, but was cut across the arm, several of his blades dropping when he clenched his injured arm.

Natani sprinted forward, Andrew using his remaining blades to try and hold her off. But Natani was relentless, forcing them away one by one until she managed to kick Andrew into a tree.

Trace similarly used his magic to blow apart incoming fire figures that ran at him.

He drew water from the lake and unleashed it into a small tidal wave into Jackson, carrying him away.

Clovis continued to blast the ground around Ash with magic. However, when he did, Ash was able to recover his spear. Coating the weapon in magic, Ash hurled it at Clovis. The white wolf's magical shield shattering. He tried to move , but couldn't get completely out of the way.

The gemstone around his neck shattering.

Clovis yelped, covering himself in his cloak with a terrified look before running off as fast as he possibly could. Ash noticing Clovis's voice seemed almost a little different in the last few moments.

Ash then saw Daik and Jennis were now completely gone, magical symbols appearing in the ground around Randal.

"Shit!" Ash ran right at Randal only to be hurled back by his magic.

Randal laughed.

"I am chaos! I am the end of the Kord empire!"

"No!" Trace shouted.

Keith began to noticed more Templars rushing towards them.

"Guys!"

Ash grit his teeth while growling.

He grabbed the mana crystal and used all of its power. Ash's body now surrounded in blue mana. He ran at Randal , going through each wave of magic the Templar master sent at him.

Ash reached Randal and grabbed him. The two struggling to overpower the other. Ash howled as he unleashed all of his power as well as the mana crystals power.

Randal was hurled away from the shield. His eyes no longer glowing.

"Way to go Ash, he did it!" Natani shouted.

Ash looked excited until the ground shook. Another symbol appeared , now on the shield.

Ash felt himself held in place by an unseen force.

"Hey, I can't move."

The fire from the cauldrons shooting up and then coming into the ground.

Ash's eyes widened and his body shook when he saw what looked the the black spirit of a dragon rise from the ground. Its eyes glowing red.

"No!" Randal shouted before the dragon flew into Ash.

"Ash!" The others screamed.

Ash howled and screamed his entire body shaking. His arms shook and dark blue armor began to form on them.

"What the hell is happening!?" Ash shouted. The others being more blue armor forming around him The armor also had areas fold around the biceps, shoulders, elbows, wrists, and other areas. The armor itself looking terrifying and deadly. Large golden curved spikes coign from the shoulders and three horn like spikes aiming backers on the helmet. The helmet soon covered Ash's face with glowing red eyes.

The incoming Templars stopping in awe.

Trace, Flora, Keith, and Natani doing the same.

Ash tried to look at himself, but only saw the armor.

" _At last!"_ A dark and powerful voice said.

"The Chaos soldier!" Randal shouted.

Ash felt himself unable to control his own movements. The Chaos soldier turned to Randal , revealing a large curved sword.

"Stay back!" Randal shouted.

He unleashed every bit of magic he had, but the Chaos soldier knocked away each blast with a shield. When he reached Randal he stabbed him though the stomach, lifting him up into the air as Randal screamed in pain an agony.

"Master!" Jackson shouted.

The Chaos soldier flung him into the nearby lake before springing at the other Templars.

The four could only watch in horror as the Chaos soldier furiously butchered them, moving faster and with more strength then they thought possible. Andrew unleashed his blades at the Chaos soldier, but his sword shattered each one.

The Chaos soldier formed magical javelins in his offhand, then hurled them into Andrew, the magical spears tearing him apart.

Jackson trued to send his fire minions at him, but the Chaos soldier slashed apart the fire minions and reached Jackson.

The Templar was knocked to the ground, Flora screaming when she saw the Chaos soldier rip Jackson's head clean off.

Quill tried to run, but the Chaos soldier hurled his sword through the air, skewering the cheetah keidran.

Shim similarly tried to run only for the Chaos soldier to already be there. He punched clean through the armor and Shim's stomach, the panther convulsing with blood coming out of his mouth.

The other Templars ran in fear, the four in the group so shaken that they couldn't move.

The Chaos soldier was covered in blood , turning to his friends.

"Ash." Trace said.

"No, please, they're my friends. My family!" Ash shouted.

" _I don't trust them!"_ Chaos said. The Chaos soldier slowly walking forward.

"Ash!" Keith shouted while holding his sword up.

The Chaos soldier ran forward and knocked Keith onto the ground.

"Ash no!" Natani screamed.

Before anything else could happen, the ground shook. Keith, Flora, and Natani's mouth's dropping.

The Chaos soldier turned to see a massive dragon standing over them. The dragon stood on four legs and was completely white. She had two horns on the back of her head facing backwards , a mane coming down her spine and two large wings other back. Her eyes white and yellow and a lizard like tongue coming out of her mouth.

" _You_!" Chaos shouted.

The dragon's eyes glowed blue as she blasted the Chaos soldier with magic.

"Ash!" Keith, Natani, and Flora shouted. However, to their relief, they saw the Chaos soldier still standing. The armor began to retract and revealed Ash unharmed.

Ash fell onto his back , moaning while Natani and Keith ran over to him.

"Ash , are you ok!?" Keith shouted.

"My head hurts." Ash said.

Trace didn't seemed startled by the dragon, the great beast lowering her head before licking him across the face.

" _Ghaa, you taste like a keidran, smell like one too."_ Trace laughed.

"Well I am married to one."

"Trace?" Flora said shaking while hiding behind him.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my old master, Lady Nora."

" _Hello."_

"This is lady Nora!" Flora screamed.

"Sorry about never mentioning the fact that she was a dragon. She asked me to keep that on the down low." Trace said sweat dropping.

"Hi." Flora said nervously.

" _Excellent work stopping Randal, unfortunately the Chaos soldier has still been unleashed."_

"What's going to happen to Ash?" Natani asked.

Ash had a scared look as Nora looked at him.

" _I'm afraid he is the Chaos soldier now, the armor will come out whenever he loses control. "_

"He'll try to kill us!?" Keith shouted.

" _Possibly, controlling Chaos won't be easy. He is a powerful being."_

"Please, you have to help , get this thing out of me!"

Ash pleaded.

 _"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."_

Ash shook in fear.

Trace felt himself get licked by Nora again.

" _I've missed you deeply darling."_

Flora pulled him back.

"Easy." She said.

 _"Killjoy."_

* * *

Nora took the group to the nearest train station.

Ash got his own compartment and tried to sleep. Fear filling every bit of his being.

 _"_ Are you there?" He asked.

 _"I'm always here Ash."_

"Chaos was it?"

" _You and I are one now. We are the Chaos soldier."_

Ash had an angry look on his face.

"You will not hurt my family!"

" _The way I see it, we can do whatever we want."_

Ash got up and growled.

"You need me to stay alive don't you."

" _I require your life to exist yes."_

"If you hurt my family, I will kill myself and take you with me."

" _You would end your own life."_

"For them, yes!"

" _Hmp, I believe you. Very well, I'll leave them be, but rest assured. I will have a say in everything we do."_

Ash laid back down and held his head.

* * *

In another compartment, Keith had his armor off and looked out the window.

He heard the door open while turning to see who it was.

Keith saw Natani standing there.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Natani sat beside Keith and looked out the window with him.

"Quite a day huh."

"Definitely."

"Do you think Ash is going to be ok?"

Keith took a deep breath.

"I really don't know."

"You were right by the way."

"Right? About what?"

"When I saw Ash nearly kill you, I was more scared than I had been in any fight since I traveled with Zen."

"So you do care about me after all." Keith said smiling.

"I suppose, you could say that." Natani said, She grabbed Keith by the shoulders and passionately kissed him.

Keith being caught completely off guard felt his tail straighten out. His face turning res and his speech muffled. Natani's tail wagging very fast.

* * *

In another location, Brahn stood on a balcony looking out at a city.

Beside him was another Templar master.

"Randal is dead." Brahn said.

"Is he, ashamed."

"What's worse, his little Chaos soldier has now been unleashed against us." Brahn said.

"We'll deal with it, Randal's little plan was doomed from the start. The true prize has been in front of us the whole time."

"Do you really think you can capture Trace?"

"Oh I know I can Grand Templar."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _That is the end of act 1, Randal is dead, Ash is the Chaos soldier, Natani and Keith are an item, and a new Templar master is on the hunt_

 _so until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shadefawn

* * *

The moon lit up the night sky over the Kord empire. Under the moonlight was a small camp, three tents set up around a fire.

Flora, Trace , and Keith sat around the fire. Flora going over their money supply while Keith looked over look the map with Trace.

"Well the good news is that our supply of money is still good for the foreseeable future." Flora said.

"Great, looks like that escort job worth it." Trace said.

"The Chaos soldier almost came out again." Keith said in concern.

"It's been almost a month since he became the Chaos soldier. We only had that one other incident two weeks ago." Trace said.

"He killed thirty people." Keith said.

Trace sweat dropped.

"Ok true, but they were Templars and it was mostly self defense." Trace said.

"The last ten threw their weapons away and surrendered." Keith said.

"Look this isn't ideal I know, but it's not Ash's fault. If it weren't for him Randal would be the Chaos soldier. Besides would you rather him be on his own? No, it's better we help him."

"I don't disagree with you, I'm just worried about Ash. If the spirit of the dragon does something to him."

"From what I understand the Chaos soldier needs Ash alive and healthy. If he does, the Chaos soldier gets trapped in the earth again." Trace said.

"What if it makes Ash do something? Hurt innocents, or come after us. Ash is too caring, it would destroy him." Keith said.

Flora and Trace gave similar concerned looks.

"We just have to watch out for him." Trace said.

Keith nodded.

"I'm not too worried about him." Flora said.

"You're not?" Keith asked.

"Ash is our friend, and he's strong. It might be difficult for him at first, but I know he'll get that armor under control." Keith kept his expression.

"We can hope."

"Hope is better than doubt, and that's the last thing we need to be doing for him." , Moments later they heard rustling from the tree branches.

"And the hunters return with bountiful sustenance." Ash said coming towards them, a small deer over his shoulders. Natani was close behind him, a few hares in her hands.

"That's a lot animals." Trace said.

"Well you know us wolves, we're natural hunters." Natani said sitting down and dressing the meat. Ash began doing the same to the deer, Keith sitting close beside him.

"Ash, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ash said in an upbeat manner.

"You been feeling fine all day?"

"Yeah." Keith felt almost awkward, not being great with this kind of thing.

" _Your companions are afraid of me._ " Chaos said.

"Yeah well they should be, you're evil."

" _I'm not evil, chaos is not good nor evil. Chaos is the true nature of all things."_

"Because of you I've killed more people than I'd ever have liked to."

" _Those cloaked fools tried to harm us, you said they had murdered keidran loyal to your empire. They deserved their fate."_ , Ash sighed.

"So the map show you a good route to the mid region yet?" Natani asked putting her meat over the fire.

"Actually we have, according to the map there's a new town on the edge of the frontier. There's a train station there that can take us to the mid region. We should be able to get there by tomorrow." Trace said.

"Let me see the map." Ash said as Trace handed it to him.

"Wait a minute, this is our home!" Ash shouted.

Natani rushed over and saw it.

"It is our home village!" Natani shouted.

"Well it's not a village anymore, it's a thriving town now." Trace said.

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"A new railroad was recently finished around this area and the village was in a good location for it. Because of all the traffic, the village has been flooding with money from the mid region and the Imperial center."

"Well looks like we'll have a homecoming then." Ash said , Natani thinking about that. She began passing out the finished meat. Flora had an excited look before she looked at her stomach. She sighed , taking a smaller portion then she wanted to.

"I don't get it, I've been eating less, why am I still gaining weight? At least Trace hasn't said anything about it. I wonder if he's noticed." She said to herself. After dinner, Natani and Keith were in her tent.

"I still say this wolf design is better." Natani said holding her curved sword up.

"Oh curved swords are pretty good for certain applications. For someone moving faster, silent, and agile like an assassin, then yes very good. But the Basitin broadsword is much better for a straight up fight. Stronger, easier to parry with, good at breaking through armor." Keith said holding his sword up. Natani held it for a second.

"Eh not my kind of sword."

"What happens when you try to fight me with your sword in a longer fight and eventually yours literally breaks in half after hitting mine again and again?" Keith asked smiling. Natani smiled back.

"Well then, I'd just sweep your legs!" Natani said putting her knee on Keith's legs.

"Snatch your arm!" She said grabbing his arm and shoulder.

"Flip you to the ground!" She said pinning Keith down.

"Take your precious broadsword, and kill you." Natani said before kissing Keith. Both of their faces turned red while smiling. Natani nuzzled the side of Keith's face before she noticed a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Keith sighed.

"I'm still worried about Ash." Natani started to give a similar look and laid down beside him.

"Me too."

"I can't even imagine how he must feel, having an evil dragon spirit inside of him that makes him a psychotic killing machine without any control." Keith said.

"He seems to be doing ok."

"For now." Keith noticed Natani's expression.

"Well if something happens, we'll be here to help him. So going home, how long has it been?"

"….A long time." Natani said.

"I know the feeling. It must be exciting."

Natani smiled a little, thinking back.

* * *

 _Natani was only ten years old back in her home village. She walked with Zen and Ash through the village towards a building._

 _Natani had a sad look on her face while holding Zen's hand. The three got a few compassionate looks from the other wolves in the village while they walked. Eventually they reached the building. The structure was made of better wood than the other buildings, and had citadel esk design._

 _Several wolves and other keidran wearing hooded jackets were handing around the building. Each one having a weapon. A black wolf keidran waiting by the door. He had yellow eyes and no hair other than his fur._

 _"Ah there you are, the guild master's expecting you."_

 _He lead them inside. The interior, like the exterior, was nicer than the other buildings. There were carpets, furniture , water stations, and lights from glowing crystals. Natani noticed paper on the wall with accurate drawings of humans and keidran. Names and money also written in wolf keidran under the sketches._

 _A few of the assassins stood around them. Some coming over to a counter with people over their shoulders. Zen covered Natani's eyes, the young wolf not noticing as the keidran left with bags of money._

 _Eventually they were lead to an office where they saw a grey wolf keidran woman there. The woman was very tall and muscular. Having many scars on patches of missing fur. Her eyes were green, her hair long and brown._

 _"Guild-master these are the ones I told you about. Zen, Natani, and Ash. Children, this is Maria, she's the guild-master." The wolf woman got up from behind the desk and walked over to them._

 _"Hello children, welcome to our assassin guild. Ash, Zen the two of you are old enough to begin training, Natani in another year or two. She can stay with us regardless."_

 _"Thank you guild-master for taking us in." Zen said._

 _"I am quite sorry to hear about your parents. They were good keidran, you're in good hands. Markus is in charge of training. You'll begin tomorrow, until now supper will be brought to your quarters." Markus brought them to their quarters, the room was reasonable large with three beds, a single closet, and a crystal light._

 _"I'll get your supper." Markus said. Ash began to set their things down with Zen._

 _"Alright this is our new home now." Zen said before hearing Natani sniffle._

 _"Natani?" Zen said seeing her tear up._

 _"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home." Natani said. Zen came over and took Natani's hand._

 _"We can't go back, this is our home now Natani."_

 _"I want mom and dad." She said crying more. Zen began to tear up._

 _"I know, I want them too. But they're gone Natani. It's just us now." Natani broke down, Zen having to hold her._

 _"It's going to be ok, we're going to be fine." Zen said. Ash coming over and hugging Natani too._

* * *

Natani laid beside Keith and exhaled.

"Yeah, exciting." Keith eventually went to the other tent with Ash , noticing he was already asleep.

Keith took a deep breath and laid down in his futon before falling asleep.

The next morning, Trace woke up and stretched his arms.

"Morning Flora." He said before noticing she wasn't beside him.

"Flora?" Flora was on the other end of the tent holding her stomach.

"Ohhhh." She moaned.

"Feeling ok?"

"I feel like shit. Damn meat must have been made wrong last night."

"I ate it and feel fine." Trace said.

"Hooray for you!" Flora shouted in irritation. Trace came over with his hand and eyes glowing. He put his hand on Flora's stomach as she let out a relief breath.

"Ohh that feels better." She said. Trace smiled, coming closer and kissing her cheek. The five packed up their things and made their way towards the new town. After two hours of walking they spotted some railroad tracks that looked new. They followed the tracks , eventually reaching a relatively large town.

"Here we are, the town of Shadefawn." Trace said. Ash and Natani hardly recognized their old home. The wooden shacks replaced by wooden and brick houses. Proper roads, taverns, shops, and a large railroad station.

The village was still mostly wolf keidran, but the wolves' attire seemed to be better. Even the ones wearing almost nothing, what little they did wear seemed to be better material. Walking through the streets were also humans from the mid region and imperial center. Many wearing expensive looking attire.

The local warriors patrolling the streets seemed to have better armor as well, almost looking as good as Kord auxiliaries. Interestingly enough they didn't see any auxiliaries in the town, they did however see imperial legionaries marching in formations lead by centurions. Small groups of local warriors walking with them and a few imperial knights.

"Geez I hardly recognize this place." Ash said looking around. They eventually passed by a few shops, Ash noticing one being a butcher's shop. Working at the butcher's shop was a wolf woman.

"Hold on, Renn!" Ash shouted. The wolf woman was dressing a chicken when she saw Ash and the others.

"Well well well, I don't believe it! Ash and Natani is that really you!?" The two wolves approached.

"You know it." Natani said.

"You're both all grown up now."

"Renn, you're looking as beautiful as ever. Feel like finally taking me up on my offer?" Ash asked smiling. Renn smiled and laughed back.

"As nice as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't. I'm married now."

"Really, who's the lucky wolf?" Ash asked.

"He's back with out daughter." Renn said pointing towards the back of the shop. Ash and the others saw a black furred wolf Keidran man who looked a little older than Renn preparing meat with a little wolf girl who looked about three.

"Your shop looks like it's doing well." Ash said.

"Well everyone here has been doing just as well since they built that train station."

"You're happy about all these imperial humans taking over this place?" Natani asked.

"We were all uneasy about it at first, but things have actually gotten much better around here. With all the people using it, lots of money and goods are flowing through here. Now everyone is prospering."

"Any Templars?" Ash asked.

"None that I've seen."

"These are our friends, Trace, Flora, and Keith." Ash said.

"Hello!" Flora said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Keith said.

"This is Renn." Natani said.

"So what brings you both back home?" Renn asked.

"We're here to take the train to the mid region." Ash said.

"You are?"

"We're fighting the Templars across the empire. We've done a lot of work on the frontier, now we're moving to the mid region."

"Really? I thought you'd be here to see Zen."

Ash and Natani's eyes widened.

"Zen's here!" Natani shouted grabbing Renn's shoulders.

"Easy Natani, he's over at the assassin's guild." Natani turned to the others.

"We have to go there!" She shouted.

"I'd love to meet your brother." Flora said.

"Well we are here." Trace said.

"…..Ok." Keith said sounding almost nervous.

"This way." Ash said. While they walked Natani had an excited look on her face. Ash noticed the look on Keith's face and walked back to him.

"Keith what's wrong? You look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"Me? Oh no I'm fine."Keith said in a very unconvincing manner.

"Keith this place is my home, I know you've been worried about the Chaos soldier and all but this is the last place he'll come out."

" _That is yet to be seen wolf."_ Chaos said.

"Ohh well that does make me feel better." Keith said still smiling nervously.

"Keith, stop with the bullshit." Keith sighed.

"Alright I'm nervous about meeting Zen."

Ash smiled.

"Ohh no, don't tell me the valiant basitin knight is nervous about meeting his girlfriend's big brother?"

Keith punched Ash's shoulder, but Ash kept laughing.

" _He attacked us!"_

"You know for a dragon you're pretty wimpy."

" _What did you say!?"_

Ash saw armor begin to form around his left hand.

He growled.

"Stay down!" The armor retracted.

" _Fine."_

"Ash?" Keith asked.

"Sorry, Chaos doesn't like you hitting me."

"I can't hit you anymore." Keith said in a disappointed manner.

"We're fine, anyway you were nervous about meeting Zen?" Keith sighed.

"You and Natani told me how protective he was of her. If he doesn't take well to me…."

"Aww that's so sweet, but here's the thing. Natani is just as much my little sister as Zen's. I know you Keith. You're fierce, loyal, caring, honorable, and you act on your values. If I had to choose anyone to be with Natani, you'd be the right person." Keith smiled.

"Really."

"Yes really. But if you want to convince Zen, that whole nervous thing has got to go. He's not going to like Natani dating some wimp. So just be yourself."

"Right." Keith said.

They eventually reached the assassins's guild. Ash and Natani noticing it was even bigger than before. Now having brick and marble foundations built into it. There were also just as many, if not more assassins. Many of them now wearing leather or chain mail armor. A pair of armored wolves guarded the entrance.

"What is your business here?"

"We're here to see Zen." Ash said.

"Son of a human , Ash is that you and Natani!?" One asked.

"You two are still on guard duty? That's sad."

"Same old Natani, go ahead inside. But I have to tell you, the place is a bit more upscale."

"Upscale?"

Their question was soon answered when they saw the new interior. The guild interior was completely redone, marble floor, walls, and columns. Along the walls were expensive tapestries , paintings, busts , and weapons in cases.

The furniture looked much nicer as well, several being set around built in pools of water with ducks swimming around. The guild was filled with wolves and other keidran, but also had many humans.

"Humans in the guild?"

"I don't know who's running things now Natani, but they're not Maria." That was when they saw another wolf. The wolf had black fur, yellow eyes, and no hair other than his fur. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and wore an assassin's master beside him was a legionary centurion holding a series of papers.

"These three attacked a miner coach. They killed two of the guards and injured the driver who got the coach away. The survivor gave our sketch artist good descriptions. They're wanted dead or alive for five-hundred denarii each." The centurion said.

"I'll post them with the others." The wolf said taking the last three.

"I don't believe it, Markus!" The wolf saw the five.

"Fuck, I don't believe it. Look who's come home." Markus hugged Ash and Natani.

"It's about time you both came back."

"Look at you, guild-master now."

"Well when Maria retired, I was the natural choice for her replacement."

"These are our friends. Trace, Keith, and Flora. Guys this is Markus, he's the one who trained us as assassins." Natani said.

"Nice to meet you." Keith said extending his hand.

"A basitin, now I have seen everything." Markus shook his hand.

"We heard Zen is back." Natani asked in excitement.

"He is, came back around two months ago with his wife. He's in charge of training new assassins now. I'll show you."

"This place has gotten the same treatment as the rest of the town." Ash said.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see this place get turned into an imperial esk town. But it's been for the best, with all these people and opportunities coming here, so have many low lives and criminals seeking to exploit it. This has given us even more opportunities, not just as assassin/bounty hunters, but as hired protection, and mercenaries to augment the local military forces."

"I guess all shall prosper."

"Amen." Keith noticed Natani's tail shaking a little.

"Are you ok?" Natani took a deep breath.

"I haven't seen Zen in a long time. Since he made the deal with Clovis."

"Well he'll probably be ecstatic to see you."

"I can't wait for him to meet you."

"…Yeah." Keith said nervously.

"Here we are." Markus opened the doors revealing the training room. The room had a series of sparring dummies , wooden weapons, and some gymnasium equipment.A few young wolves were being trained by older wolves.

In the center five young wolves and three other young keidran stood around two wolf keidran. Both being tall and muscular. One of the wolves was none other than Zen who knocked away each of the other wolf's strikes. Zen hit the wolf across the face with his elbow , giving him enough room to sweep the wolf onto the ground. Zen came over him with his fist over the wolf's throat.

"Speed and mobility are the key. But you also have to keep your opponent in mind. Ralph and I are about the same size, if I was taking on something bigger I'd be faster and play the long game. Tire him out, use his strength against him. Alright let's see what you've learned, pair up." Zen said , the assassin students turning to each other.

Natani rushed over and tried to strike Zen from behind. Zen turned in time to catch Natani's strike and held her in place. His eyes widened upon seeing her.

"Natani!" Natani smiled and swept Zen onto the ground.

"You let your guard down!" She howled.

Zen got up and lifted his little sister up in his arms. Ash smiled seeing the two, both of their tails wagging. Flora smiled just as much seeing this.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Natani said tearing up a little.

"Well, I….Wait a minute, Ash?"

"Hello Zen." Ash said coming over.

"You found Natani?"

"She found me, Clovis told her to kill me to save you."

"That bastard. He's still alive?" Zen growled.

"Afraid so, we saw him about a month ago too."

"So you took her along in your little Templar hunt?"

"She wanted to join. I have to say, you did a great job training her."

"Hello!" Flora shouted.

"Oh , how rude of us. Zen these are the others I told you about, Trace, Flora, and Keith." Ash said.

"Ash and Zen have told us a lot about you." Flora said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Zen said kissing Flora's hand.

"Trace is our magical teacher."

"Hello."

"And Keith is my boyfriend."

"…..Boyfriend!" Zen shouted, Keith nervously sweat dropping.

"Hello." he said with a nervous smile.

"By the way how's Kat doing?" Ash asked.

Zen was still staring at Keith before they heard what sounded like soft barking.

"Oh boy." Zen said, Natani's eyes widened when she saw two wolf keidran pups on all fours running in. The pups were nearly identical to regular wolf pups, only slightly bigger. One had slightly grey fur with some leopard like spots on him, the other had fur just like Zen's only with a bit of grey. The first pup had blue eyes, and the second pup had brown eyes.

The two ran right for Zen, who knelt down and picked them up in his two nipped at his face and licked him.

"Easy you two." Coming in behind the two pups was none other than Kathrin. She wore a well made, violet shirt and had a big smile on her face.

"Sorry, they were getting restless. They really wanted to see you." She said before noticing Ash and the others.

"Ohhh, Ash, Natani!"

"Kat." Natani said looking at the pups , then Zen, then Kathrin.

"…..Right, Natani these are my kids." Ash's mouth dropped.

"You're a father!?" Kat kept smiling as she came over and rubbed the pups' heads.

"I gave birth last week. Twins, one boy and one girl." Kat said before kissing their heads.

"How long are wolves pregnant?" Keith asked Ash.

"About two months, the timeline does match up. I rescued Zen a little over two months ago. Damn, my boy went straight to work." Ash said smiling, Keith sweat dropping.

Natani slowly walked forward and looked at the pups.

"Meet your niece and nephew, Justus and Clara." The two pups tried to lick Natani.

"Go on." Kat said, Natani slowly picking Clara up and holing her. The pup panting and trying to lick her snout. atani saw not only Zen in this pup, but herself as well. Almost crying while holding her.

"Justus, Clara. I see what you did there. I'm sure they'd be quite proud." Ash said while stroking Justus's face. Trace saw a look of love and wonder on Flora's face.

"Ohh , please , let me see them!"

Kat's expression changed a little.

"Be very careful." She growled.

Flora held Justus.

"He's so adorable!" Flora shouted, the wolf barking at Flora.

"Ralph can you finish up?" Zen said.

"No problem." The group walked through the guild together, Kat now holding both her children while they nursed from her breasts.

"It's good to see you doing well Natani." Kat said.

"Sorry about just up and leaving like I did." Natani said nervously.

"It's fine, everything worked out." Kat said looking at her children.

"How do you like our hometown?" Ash asked.

"It's nicer than Zen described it. Surprising us both. I have plenty to do here at the guild running the numbers and finances."

"I'm glad everything worked out for you two."

"Thanks Ash-" Zen started before they saw Markus approaching them.

"Zen I almost forgot to ask ,who is available for tonight?"

"Nobody, every assassin here has an job already."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone's who's not staff or trainers."

"Shit, we had another lucrative deal for tonight providing escort for the heir to the railroads in these parts. I guess you , me, and Ralph will have to do it."

"What's going on?" Flora asked.

"Some rich imperial just inherited the largest railroad building company, however, he's afraid of the owner of another train company has it out for his life. Especially since he's a known Templar associate." Markus said. Trace looked at the others.

"That does seem like something they would do. If one of their associates ran the railroads in this province, they'd have influence over the entire network of trains." Ash nodded.

"Well Markus, good news, you've got five very skilled individuals willing to help you for cuts." The wolf smiled.

"Good, that means I can stay behind. My sight ain't what it use to be." He said rubbing the eyepatch.

"So we head out tonight then?" Keith asked.

"At 1900 hours."

"Plenty of time then." Natani said.

"Why don't we get more acquainted with each other." Kat said, the two groups separating into the men and woman.

* * *

Flora and Kat were in another room with Natani. The two watched Natani as she played with Clara. The keidran pup having a happy expression while she ran around Natani. Barking and nipping at Natani with her tail wagging. Natani lifted Clara up in her hands smiling. The pup licking her snout while Natani's tail wagged a little.

"You might not act like it now, but you're going to be fierce like your daddy and aunt Natani."

Kat and Flora smiled watching this.

"You must be so happy." Flora said looking at the pup.

"I never thought I could love anything like I love those two."

"I can only imagine."

Flora yawned.

"Tired?"

"I guess, which is funny, I got plenty of sleep last night."

"…..Were you feeling unwell this morning?"

"Yeah I had some bad meat last night." Kat looked at Flora's stomach.

"….I wonder."

"It must be nice being settled down."

"It is, Zen and I are making good money here. Soon we'll have enough to build a home."

"Sometimes I wish Trace and I could have this kind of life."

"Well I appreciate you making that sacrifice for people like us. I remember traveling with Zen and Natani , seeing towns where the Templars practically rook over. I couldn't imagine if this place suffered the same fate. It's such a good place to raise kids."

"Really, all these assassins around."

"Careful." Natani said. Flora sweat dropping while Kat laughed.

"You're talking about my husband and sister in law."

"I can't say anything too bad about them, two are my closest friends." Kat gave a somewhat guilty expression.

"I was uh, actually hoping to talk to you about that. When I saw you guys were here, I realized I had to make things right with Ash, the way I treated him and all."

"What? Ash isn't the kind of person who holds a grudge like that. He hasn't mentioned it once." Flora said.

"I still feel bad, Ash saved Zen. My children exist because of him…Which is why Zen and I sort of made a decision about him."

"What kind?"

"Well, we sort of wanted him to be Justus's and Clara's godfather, with Natani being the godmother."

"I'll do it." Natani said holding Clara.

"Ash will be very happy to hear that."

"How has he been holding up?"

Flora gave a nervous look.

"Well, he's fine , for the most part."

"Most part?"

"Ash would rather be the one to tell you."

"You and I never had a chance to talk must the last time we met."

"No, which is ashamed."

"Well we have now, feel like joining us Natani?" Kat asked, Natani ignoring them as she played tug of war with Clara , using her mouth to pull on a bone while Clara pulled on the other end.

"She never was the sentimental type."

Flora laughed a little.

"So which tribe do you come from?"

"I don't remember. I was pretty young when slavers took me."

"You were a slave too?"

"Yeah."

"….I'm sorry."

"It wasn't like how you described your life in slavery. The family who I was bought by treated me more like an adopted daughter than a slave."

"….They did?"

"Not all humans, even imperial ones are that bad. I don't remember my birth father at all, General Thomas was the only father I ever had."

"Well captain Vaughan was a nice man, even with his collection. I did enjoy working for him."

"You can't judge everyone , even if you have bad experiences with them. If you go around hating so many people, you'll miss out on plenty of good ones. Like my husband , by definition someone I should have hated. A deep imperial and magic user." Kat smiled.

"That's a good way of looking at life I guess. The first time I saw Zen I thought he was going to take me for himself."

"Though he did do that eventually." Flora joked. Kat playfully hitting her shoulder.

"Yeah and you eventually took up the profession of pleasuring humans."

"Shut up."

Natani came over with Clara in her arms.

"I love her so much. When she's old enough I want to train her to become an even greater assassin than me."

"Actually Natani, I was thinking, Clara doesn't have to be an assassin."

"What? The way this girl fights, she's a natural assassin."

"We'll see one day." Kat said while Natani handed Clara back to her. Thinking about what Kat said, Natani began to think back.

* * *

 _Natani watched Ash and Zen practicing hand to hand combat against each other._

 _The two were covered in sweat while they sparred. Markus pointing out their mistakes and occasionally stopping them to provide further instruction. Natani saw all three without their shirts on. Zen and Ash having grown much more muscular since their training started. Natani's eyes, however, were focused on Markus._

 _She blushed a little while watching him. When Ash and Zen went back at it, Natani slowly came over to Markus._

 _"Markus, I was wondering. Since I'm here, maybe I could start my training too."_

 _"No Natani. Not for another year or so."_

 _"I can do it, I'm a natural assassin."_

 _"Maria says nobody begins training at your age."_

 _Zen and Ash saw the disappointed look on Natani's face. Later that day, Natani was in their quarters sitting on her bed. The door was open, allowing Natani to see a pair of wolf assassins walk by her._

 _"So after breaking his arm I drop the bandit to the ground. He starts begging for his life, I tell him that I'm not going to kill him. The look on his face when those auxiliary strung him up for murder. He looks at me as he's thrashing on the noose, all I say is, 'I said I wouldn't kill you'"_

 _The other wolf laughed._

 _Natani sighed._

 _A few minutes later, Zen and Ash came in. Both having towels while they walked._

 _"That was fun." Ash said smiling._

 _Zen noticed Natani on her bed._

 _"How you holding up?" She sighed._

 _"Feeling a bit bored."_

 _"I can only imagine, you know. Ash and I were thinking. Markus says teaching someone else is the best way to learn something. I know Markus said you won't start training for another year. But Ash and I should probably keep practicing our skills, maybe by teaching them." Zen said smiling._

 _Natani's eyes had some excitement in them, her tail wagging. She got up and over to the two wolves._

 _"Let's start with the basics." Ash said showing Natani the proper position._

 _Over a year later, Natani was in training with another wolf trainee. Markus watching while Natani easily blocked her opponent's strikes and responded with hard strikes of her own, beating him down again and again. Markus nodded._

 _"Excellent Natani, you're a natural." Ash and Zen were watching this while smiling._

* * *

Natani sighed while looking at Clara in Kat's arms. Elsewhere, Zen held Justus with Ash, Keith, Trace around them. The wolf pup nipping at Zen who had a tired look.

"Looks like he loves daddy." Ash said.

"Too much, him and his sister are always trying to jump on me, bite me, or play with me. I swear it's like they don't need sleep."

"Well, let uncle Ash give you a moment of levity then." Ash said taking Justus from Zen. He and Trace walking over a little.

" _So small, and fragile."_

"If you even think about it I'll slit my throat right now."

" _I'm only stating facts."_

"You're a cute one." Trace started before Justus tried to bite his finger. Trace moved it back before remembering he didn't have teeth, only feeling the gums.

"So aggressive even at this age. You really are your father." Ash laughed.

Zen and Keith watched from the other side of the room.

"….So uh, I think I'll."

"Keith, I was hoping we could take this time to talk. " Keith took a deep breath.

"Do you not approve?"

"I don't know you Keith. Natani is my only sister, before my children, she was the person I loved most in this world. If you are dating her I'd like to know who you are."

"I suppose that's fair. My name is Keith Keiser, I come from the eastern basitin empire. But I'm also half western basitin on my mother's side."

"Basitins, the warrior race if I'm correct?"

"That's right."

"I'd expect nothing less from Natani, she wouldn't pick a weakling."

"I was an imperial knight before being banished."

"Banished? For what?"

"…..Nothing that concerns you."

Zen had a more suspicious look on his face.

"I think it does."

"It doesn't effect Natani." Keith said sounding very defensive.

"Alright, fine." Zen said.

"After my banishment I met Trace and Flora, it was a little after that we met Ash."

"It amazes me Ash managed to make it in the army. You two must butt heads a lot."

"We did at first, and still do from time to time. But for all of Ash's eccentric habits, he's as dedicated as any soldier should be. He's my brother in arms now, I'd do anything for him." Zen smiled a little.

"He was my brother first. Glad he's got someone taking care of him."

"You did that before me, before he joined the army. I can't even imagine what he was like before that."

Zen laughed.

"Yeah. I take it there aren't people like him in your basitin army."

"None, we were all very disciplined."

"Like you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me then, what is it you want out of life?'

"I want to fight for a good cause. Before it was my empire, after I was banished I didn't know what I would do with myself. I spent more than one night in the gutter getting drunk. I even considered going back and joining the western basitins."

"I don't know what they're like."

"They're more tribal like you keidran, they have similar decency too."

"I like the sound of them."

"It was fate that Flora found me in the gutter that morning. Flora and Trace showed me that there was another cause worth fighting for, people suffering , an empire being rotted from within. For the first time in a long time I felt like a knight again."

Zen felt his nerves ease hearing the way Keith talked. Having been around assassins his entire life, he had grown good at telling when someone was lying.

"Keith I have to ask. You haven't been-"

Keith's face shot red.

"No! We haven't, I don't plan on doing anything until I'm married."

Zen laughed and smiled, giving Keith a hug.

"Alright you have my approval." Keith smiled.

"Really?" He said in the most innocent manner Zen had ever heard.

"Oh yes."

After having some dinner , the group prepared for their job that night. Zen adorned an armored jacket like Ash's, Kat being the one to put it on him.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm not the only one you'd be leaving behind." Kat said as Zen saw Justus and Clara on the ground looking up at them. Zen hugged Kat before giving her a long kiss, kneeling down and doing the same to his kids after finishing with Kat.

"Don't worry, Kat, I'm here to watch out for him now." Ash said.

"And me, the brother sister assassin duo is back." Natani said coming up beside him. Zen smiled.

"I've finally got your back again."

Natani thought back again.

* * *

 _She was seventeen years old and had just finished up her daily training._

 _Natani took her cloak off and panted, her fur covered in sweat._

 _"Well hello." She heard, turning to see a panther keidran standing behind her ._

 _"Gahhh! Faul, what the hell are you doing?"_

 _The panther stepped into the room._

 _"I have to say Natani, before today I never noticed what a lovely young woman you've grown into."_

 _Natani backed up._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _She heard the panther growl._

 _"I was just thinking, we never did get to know each other properly."_

 _"Fuck off!"_

 _"That's the plan."_

 _Natani tried to strike him, but he grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Natani howled and tried desperately to break free, the panther keidran forcing her onto he bed._

 _"That's it, I like it feisty."_

 _Natani kept howling, giving a very frightened yelp when she felt his pants go down._

 _"What the hell are you doing!?" Natani heard._

 _The panther saw Zen standing in the doorway._

 _"Leave." He said._

 _Zen came over growling. The panther pulled a knife before slashing at him._

 _Zen caught the knife hand and locked the panther in an arm bar. He punched the Panther's face with his offhand , forcing him onto the bed and striking his arm again, this time breaking it._

 _Natani got up and rushed over to Zen, hugging him as he stroked her back._

* * *

"Yeah, we've got each others' backs again _."_ Natani said smiling with her arm around Zen's shoulder.

The went to the train station where they saw a pair of knights guarding a young man. The young man wore expensive looking attire with a chainmail shirt over them. His skin was dark and his brown hair short.

"We were told you needed some protection." Zen said.

The young man saw the six of them in surprise.

"A basitin knight? A Hospitaller? Three wolf assassins, and a tiger warrior? Geez your guild went all out. My name is Rafael."

"You think the Templars have it out for you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I do, that's why I need safe protection back to the Imperial center. My personal train is leaving in a few minutes, it's fast enough to outrun horses so they'll be attacking us before we leave the station."

"We can keep you safe." Keith said.

"Alright follow me." They followed him through the train station and to a smaller train with only one car on it. The cars seeming more luxurious and expensive than regular train cars. The interiors of the cars looking just as luxurious, having a bar , a pool table and several couches.

"Now we wait." Ash said. The two knights stayed by Rafael, the others covering the entrances.

Zen and Natani stayed by one side door, Trace and flora stayed by the front door, the back door covered by Ash and Keith.

"So how'd it go with Zen?" Ash asked.

"Really well, I have his approval."

"You do?"

"It's great! All that anxiety gone."

"I'm happy for you. You had my approval from day one, now you have Zen's. I suppose this means you have to marry her."

"What!?" Keith shouted.

"Not right now of course, but somewhere down the line."

"Hold on, slow down." Keith said nervously.

Natani and Zen watching and smiling.

"Ash is still Ash I see."

Natani nodded.

"Poor Keith, he's been with Ash longer than I've known him."

"By the way, I talked with Keith. He has my approval."

"Glad to hear it. He's definitely the kind of guy I want to be with."

"Are we talking long term or short term?"

"….Long term, I hope."

"Can keidran and basitin have kids."

Natani punched Zen's shoulder.

"I don't want to think about that right now!"

Zen smiled.

"Sorry, once you become a parent, kids are on your mind more."

"Speaking of which, Kat has some crazy idea that Clara won't become an assassin."

"Well I hope I can give her the option of not having to be one."

"Aww Zen, becoming a parent has made you soft."

 _"_ I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Kat told me about your little game of tug of war."

Natani looked nervous.

"Damn it Kat."

The train started to slowly move away from the station. Trace and Flora watching the front door as they watched the engineers. Two hooded figures came onto the back train engine with knives. Trace opened the door , the two Templars turning in time to see his magic.

The train engineers heard frightened yelps and saw a pair of Templars get knocked out of the train. The doors of the car were beaten at by Templars who massed from outside the station. Rafael looking very afraid with his knights now standing at his sides.

 _"_ Get ready!" Zen shouted.

Keith heard Ash crack his neck.

" _I'll dispose of them."_

 _"_ No." Ash said.

Not a moment later the window between him and Keith shattered, A Templar smashing the lock with his weapon allowing the door to come open. Ash and Keith began slashing and stabbing with their sword and spear. Flora and Trace using magic and arrows to keep the others away.

Zen and Natani smiling when they saw more templars come in through the other door.

Their eyes and hands glowing blue while they moved forward. The knights cut a few down, but stopped when they saw the two wolf siblings fighting while using magic. Natani moved in synch with Zen, the two covering each other while they cut their way through the Templars.

Natani eventually sparking two embers in her hands , allowing Zen to unleash a gust of wind into them that enveloped the Templars outside the train in fire. Keith and the others in awe watching this.

The display of fire was enough to send the rest of the Templars running from the train. Zen and Natani clasped right hands together.

"I've missed this." Zen's aid.

"Me too."

"Well that wasn't to bad was it Flora." Trace said before he saw Flora with a dizzy look.

"Flora!" Trace shouted as he caught her before she fell over.

* * *

Later that night Trace and Flora were in the guild's infirmary. A wolf physician looking at Flora.

"I don't know what happened, I just felt dizzy and passed out."

"You said you've been experiencing sickness in the mornings and more fatigue?"

Flora nodded.

"Well then there's no doubt, I'm afraid you're with child my dear."

Trace and Flora both giving expressions they had never given before.

* * *

Later that night the group was back at the train station. Natani and Zen hugging again.

"Make sure you come back some time." Zen said, Natani smiled before picking up her niece and nephew one more time.

"I will."

"Ash, it's been good seeing you again. About last time." Kat started.

"Don't even worry about it Kat. You made my brother the happiest wolf in Mekkan, you couldn't do much more to thank me."

Kat smiled.

"Take good care of Natani, and remember, Ash is watching." Zen said, the doors closing.

"Well then, onward to the Mid region." Ash said, now noticing Flora's expression contrasting Trace's.

Flora looked as if she was glowing with joy and excitement, Trace looked as if he had seen a man eating dragon.

"Oh geez, Flora's pregnant isn't she." Ash said.

Trace's face shot red while Flora kept smiling.

Keith and Natani's mouth's dropped as Flora hugged Trace and nuzzled his face.

"…..Yes." Trace said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The first chapter of act 2, our team is on their way to the mid region of the empire_

 _We've met Zen's new family, and learned about Trace and Flora's new family member to be_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10:Italica

* * *

Ash thrashed in his sleep letting out frightened dog sounds while seeing himself as the Chaos soldier slaughtering countless people that got in his way, setting fire to towns, and letting out horses to stampede through.

Ash threw his head up and began to pant, his fur was covered in sweat.

"Not another nightmare." Ash said holding his head.

 _"That was no nightmare I assure you. I was simply showing you what we could do if you would abandon this facade."_

"Wait a minute there night terrors I've been having are because of you!"

" _I'm simply showing you the beauty of chaos."_

"The beauty of anarchy, no rules, people doing whatever they want with no consequences."

" _Now you understand."_

"Believe it or not I like the Empire, civilization, stability. Sure the empire isn't perfect but it's better than your world."

" _Don't act like we're so different, I'm a part of you now Ash. I can see into your soul, your memories. You have lived for chaos before. Drinking, assassinating, bedding women."_

Ash growled.

"You don't know me."

" _Soon you will know chaos. That I can assure you."_ Ash was now more worried.

* * *

The following morning Natani stretched her arms after her morning magical training. She walked out of her compartment while yawning. Natani passed by a pair of human passengers, one giving her a look before she growled at the woman.

Eventually Natani passed by Flora and Trace's compartment, noticing just Flora inside. Flora was laying on her bed in just her fur while rubbing her stomach.

"Natani." Flora said noticing the wolf woman pass.

"Morning Flora."

"Natani could we talk?". Natani grit her teeth , dreading the idea of having to talk to Flora about her pregnancy.

"I uh remembered that Trace wanted to see-" Flora got up and grabbed Natani's arm, pulling her inside. Natani lamented while sitting beside Flora who smiled a little while slowly rubbing her stomach.

"….So uh, congratulations, again I guess…" Natani said nervously. Flora kept her expression while rubbing her stomach.

"I can't believe it actually happened, all this time we were together and it never crossed our minds. Just after we thought about our future too. It's actually kind of funny really."

"I'm sure."

"But the more I think about it, the more I realize I want this. I want it more than almost anything."

"Yeah." Flora noticed how uncomfortable Natani seemed talking about this. She then gave a mischevious smile.

"You understand after all, you want a baby some day. Maybe with Keith?" Flora rubbed Natani's stomach as she yipped. Natani jumping back while Flora laughed.

"Still, I can't help but think about what this means. With what we do, will this affect my ability to support our team. What about after the baby is born? Are we going to take them with us? what kind of life is that? Geez I wonder what's going through Trace's mind?"

Trace was sitting with Ash and Keith at a table in the dinning section. Trace with a pen and paper in front of him.

"And if it's a girl I was thinking maybe Isabella after my mother. What about you guys, any names sound good to you?"

"Well what about Josephine?" Ash said.

"Why'd you think of that name?" Keith asked.

"Well in the army we visited this ranch to camp for the night and there was a farm hand's daughter. She was the sweetest-" Keith smacked Ash along the back of his head.

"Thank you Keith." Trace said. A minute later they saw Flora and Natani join them.

"Morning Flora." Trace said as she sat beside him. Keith noticed a relieved look on Natani's face while she sat beside him.

"Until that baby is born , you need to make sure I'm not alone with Flora. She wanted to do girl talk." Natani said shaking a little. Keith smiled.

"Can't handle a little girl talk?" Keith began drinking some coffee while Natani smiled.

"She also asked if we were going to have a baby." Keith spit out his coffee and coughed, Natani smiling while she nuzzled the side of his face. Ash began eating his eggs and bacon while looking out at the mid region countryside.

"So where is this train headed again?"

"Italica, it's one of the largest trading hubs of the mid region. A lot of money flows through there, from what I understand the Templars are trying to get a foothold in the town. Turn it into one of their sanctuaries. We're going to make sure that doesn't happen." Trace said.

"Sounds good to me."

Flora downed her bacon viciously , feeling hungry from the last few days. While she ate, Flora noticed Trace's calm demeanor while he had his breakfast. He didn't seem nervous or full of anxiety. Seeing this demeanor on Trace eased Flora's nerves a bit.

Eventually the town came into view. Italica was relatively large, not as large as Elmsword but still had a sizable wall built around it. They could also see groups of legionaries manning the walls. Entering and leaving the town were many carts, carriages and a cargo train on another set of tracks.

The train parked inside the town and allowed the group off. Flora had now put on her shirt and held Trace's arm while they walked.

Italica was more developed than most of the settlements they saw in the frontier. There were paved roads, the buildings being made of fine wood, brick, and a few made of marble. The people in the town were also seemed better off than many of the small towns like Edinmire. They noticed a few Templars handing around the alleys, though not in great numbers.

There were some keidran in the town, though most seemed to be doing service work. Marching in the streets were groups of legionaries. Beside them knights on horseback. However, when they walked, Ash noticed something surprising. Beside a group of legionaries were a pair of knights, both were women. One had short brown hair and blue eyes, the other having long yellowish blonde hair and brown eyes. Both wore the armor of imperial knights with standards that had rose symbols on them.

"Woah, check this out." Ash said, the others noticing the two women knights as well.

"Lady knights? That's a first." Natani said sounding impressed.

"Huh, I wonder." Trace said thinking. The blonde knight noticed the five, Ash in particular who started at her.

"Uhhg, that Hospitiller's servant is staring at me." She said to her companion.

"You know how horny keidran are suppose to be." The other knight woman said.

"So what's the plan to stop the Templar's here?" Keith asked.

"First we should see what they're doing here. I say we split up and scout them out." Ash said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Trace said. Keith and Natani made their way down the market sector noticing small groups of Templars hanging around. There were many traders from out of the town brining in an exchanging goods.

"I have fresh herbs from the summer isles! These will heal your ailments and relieve your pain!" A vendor shouted.

"You offer mind altering drugs when magic is the key to immortality!" A Templar shouted. The vendor looked irritated.

"These plants are mere illusions, they will lead you astray, only the magic of the Templars will lead us into a new world!". While this happened, Keith and Natani saw a third Templar sneak up behind the container and steal a few herbs while placing poisoned ivy on the others.

"Nothing outside the usual Templar stuff." Keith said while Natani used her magic to blow the poison ivy into the face of one of the Templars. Natani smiled seeing the man thrash trying to get it out of his face.

"Do they really believe their bullshit?"

"Some of them do, others I think are just in it for the power and influence."

"They were originally Hospitallers right?" Keith nodded.

"They left the order after diving into necromancy. The Hospitaller may practice magic, but they don't worship it."

"You think I'd ever make it as a Hospitaller?" Natani asked.

"Trace is a good teacher, I suppose it would be up to their order. But they don't allow Keidran.'

"I'm a naturally skilled magic user. With Trace's help I'll be better than most of those Hospitaller. They'll have no choice but to take me in. If not I'll kick their asses with my magic and my assassin skills." Keith smiled and laughed a little.

"I would love to see that."

"Damn right you would." Natani said stroking her tail against Keith's. However, Keith noticed something else. He pointed at the base of the wall, Natani now seeing what Keith saw. A few Templars hanging out by a drainage basin grate. Another Templar waited by a corner and sighed a group of legionaries marching towards them. The Templars scatter before the legionaries could reach them.

"What the hell were they doing?" Keith asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Flora and Trace were walking through another trading area. They saw dozens of people and keidran from across the empire and from the islands outside the empire. Each of them brining their goods out to sell or trade.

Flora and Trace watched the Templars skulking around the area while spouting their ideology. This didn't concern Trace as much, but kept a close eye for anything else they might be doing. Flora did the same when she noticed a weapons salesmen with a large group of Templars around it.

"That can't be good." Flora came closer while the Templars quickly left.

"Hello my lovely tiger. Can I interest you in my weapons?" The vendor said in a thick frontier accent.

"Were you selling weapons to those Templars?"

"We carry weapons of all kinds here. Prestigious weapons, and lower quality for those who want to buy in bulk like those men." Flora gave him an irritated look before looking at his weapons. She saw that he had many weapons from different keidran cultures, basitin swords, kord imperial weapons, and even Scept hatchets. However, one set of weapons caught Flora's attention. A sash of strange knives. The knives were narrower, particularly at the top. They had no guard and had a round open pommel end.

"What are these?" Flora asked.

"Ahhh very good eye my dear. These are throwing knives made by the arctic wolf assassins. Very accurate and very deadly." He said taking one and throwing it into a a wooden sign several yards away. Flora was impressed by them.

"How much are they?" Trace watched the Templar group as they left with the weapons. He followed them towards and alley while they crouched down around small openings and empty crates. Before Trace could do anything a knight and five legionaries walked by the other end.

"Hey what the hell are you Templar's doing?" The knight shouted as his legionaries came up behind him.

"Nothing! We're unarmed!" One of the Templars shouted while they threw their hands up and opened their cloaks, revealing no weapons.

"What?" Trace said. He found Flora again back in the market.

"Did you find those Templars?"

"Yeah, but the weapons are gone."

"Gone?"

"I know, it's strange, and concerning." Trace and Flora continued through the trading market when they noticed another cart. This one was filled with children's toys from across the world. Dolls, little wooden knights , ships, and dragons. They saw a few parents with children buying them and slowly came closer. The two looked at each other and thought more about their unborn child. Flora holding her stomach again.

Flora was about to ask Trace about what concerned her earlier when someone accidentally bumped into Trace.

"Hey." Trace said.

"Sorry I'm in a hurry." He said in a stressed out tone. They saw he was a skinny young man of perhaps seventeen wearing a squire's attire. He had short orange hair and green eyes with freckles on his pale skin.

"Come on." He said looking at the toys.

"Are you ok?" Flora asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk right now. I'll be in big trouble if I don't hurry." The young man said before seeing Trace.

"Oh my a new Hospitaller, I'm so sorry." He said with his hands up.

"It's alright, I'm Trace and this is my wife Flora. Who are you?"

"I'm Thraxel, squire to to the leader of the Rose Knights."

"Rose knights?" Flora asked.

"The order of knights for these parts. Her son's birthday is today and she needs his present."

"The leader of these knights is a woman too?" Flora asked in interest.

"You need help finding a toy, how old is he?"

"He's turning one." Trace looked at the cart closer.

"My mother said there was one toy I had at that age that I loved more than any others. It was a Knight on a horse with wheels." Trace said as he found one.

"Yes! That would be perfect! Thank you!" Thraxel said handing the vendor a small bag of money.

"If you are a new Hospitaller, I can show you to the manor." Trace and Flora were interested in the leader of the knights and wondered if they should go with Thraxel.

* * *

As all of this happened, Ash looked through the market as well. He spotted another two knights moving through the market too. One being a man, the other a woman. Seeing the women knights greatly interested him.

" _Women knights, in all my years I haven't seen that before."_

"Don't tell me you disapprove."

" _On the contrary, it's beautiful chaos."_ Ash rolled his eyes.

" _Ahhhh! Chaos! I can smell it!"_ Ash saw the armor begin to form on his hand.

"No you don't!" Ash growled, concentrating hard and forcing the armor back. However, moments later he realized what Chaos was talking about.

"Bandits!" Someone shouted, Ash seeing dozens of ruff looking men rushing out of an alley wielding cheap looking weapons. Ash's eyes widened upon seeing them, the sounds of people screaming and trying to get away from the bandits who ransacked the market, trying to get everything of value.

Ash took out his spear and rushed forward, trying to get through the thick crowd of people. Keith and Natani rushed into the fight, seeing a few legionaries get into formation and move towards the bandits. Natani growled and used her magic to push a few carts into the bandits. She then acrobatically leapt onto the carts, leaping off them while using bursts of magic to force the bandits further and further apart from each other.

Natani took out her curved sword and jumped off the last cart, landing in the midst of the bandits. She used the large openings to move swiftly. Using her curved sword to cut through the flesh and bone of the bandits one by one. Knocking their own weapons away when they tried to fight back. The chaos of the situation making it hard for the bandits to gang up on Natani.

Keith also ensured they stayed off her, keeping close as he punched one away and stabbed through his side. Keith pulled his sword free while also grabbing the man's body. Using it as a shield from another bandit's hatchet. He pushed the dead bandit into his comrade, hacking both their heads off with his sword. Keith grabbed the end of his sword and quickly came around, knocking away the short sword of another bandit before stabbing through his stomach.

Thraxel yelped in fear, hiding behind Trace who's eyes and hands glowed blue. Trace formed the magical shields over his hands. He blocked the swords and hatchets of the bandits, giving him time to form magical spears in the shapes of dragons. The magic tearing through the bodies of the bandits. When more came for Trace, he brought his hands around bringing water from the aqueduct. The water turned to icicle spears that stabbed the bandits.

Flora tried to fire her bow but she was too close to the bandits and one knocked her bow away. Flora then remembered the weapons cart from earlier. When the bandit grabbed her with his blade drawn back, Flora snatched one of the throwing knives from the sash and stabbed the bandit in the neck.

When the man fell down, Flora saw two more coming at her. She took two hour and hurled them, the knives both missing. Flora giving a frightened look before taking out another two and throwing them. This time the knives hit their targets, both bandits dropping to the ground.

"Woah." Flora said looking at the knives.

Ash used magic to pull two bandits forward and in front of each other. Ash now able to stab them both with his spear. Another bandit came behind Ash, however, he pulled the spear free and used the back to hit the man's face. When the bandit stumbled backwards, Ash slashed his spear across the bandit's face. When Ash had the room, he stabbed the bandit and forced him to the ground.

When Ash pulled the spear free he saw the three knights rush in with more legionaries. Two of the knights were women, one being the blonde young woman. The three knights began cutting down bandits from horseback while the legionaries got into a tight formation with their shields interlocked.

Ash saw the knights cut down several of the bandits. That was when another figure appeared. This figure rode in on a horse with the bandits and wore knight armor. He had long brown hair with yellow crazed looking eyes. This knight approached the blond knight and exchanged to sword strikes with her before knocking her off the horse.

The knight's eyes glowed blue , a pulse of magic knocking a few of the legionaries down. The crazed knight raised his sword over the fallen blonde knight. Ash sprinted over , catching the sword with his spear. The two exchanged a few blows , only for the crazed knight to form some necromancy magic in his hand.

Ash formed a magical shield that shattered upon impact with the necromancy magic. Ash moved back enough to form a ball of fire in his hand. Instead of throwing it at the knight, Ash hurled it into the horse's head. The horse bucking as he desperately tried to get away. The crazed knight had to hold onto the reins of his horse.

Ash hit the knight's armor with his spear , denting it and knocking the man off. Ash tried to move in for the kill, but more bandits got in his way. The crazed knight got back to his feet, only to see more knights and legionaries join into the fight.

"Shit."

Keith and Natani saw two figures leading the imperial reinforcements. One was a young woman around Trace's age with fair skin, long dark-red hair with the same color eyes. She wore light knight armor that had heavy shoulder guards and a white cape. Beside her was young man wearing legionary officer armor. He was relatively tall with brown eyes and spiky dark-brown hair.

The crazed knight backed up when he saw them, the red haired knight raising her hand as it glowed blue. A burst of magic knocked several bandits down and allowed the two to easily cut down the men. The knight signaled his bandits to scatter out of the market. The knights and legionaries tried to pursue them, but the bandits seemingly vanished out of the town.

"Captain we can't find them." A centurion said to the brown haired officer.

"Where the hell do they keep disappearing to?" He asked.

"More importantly how are they getting in?" The red haired knight said.

"I knew it! Pina it is you!" Trace shouted. The young woman turned to Trace and looked just as surprised to see him.

"Trace!?" She dismounted from her horse and approached Trace, hugging him to everyone's surprise.

"You're looking good Trace, geez how many years has it been?"

"Over ten."

"Uhh Trace, you know her?" Flora asked.

"Everyone this is Pina, she's a former Hospitaller student back in Elmsword. I knew her at the academy. Pina this is my wife Flora, my friend Keith, and my students Ash, Natani."

"Hello." Flora said.

"A keidran wife, and keidran students? I always knew you were a keidran lover Trace." Pina said laughing.

The legionary captain approached.

"This is Itami, he's my husband."

"Pleasure to meet you." Itami said extending his hand before Trace shook it. That was when Pina spotted Thraxel hiding behind a cart.

"Thraxel?"

"Pina! I have your son's gift!" He shouted while running over with it. Ash stood over the blonde knight as she tried to get up, offering her his hand.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Keidran." She said trying to get up before grunting in pain.

"I think you landed on your leg wrong." Ash said kneeling down and placing his hand on her leg. The young woman saw his eyes and hand glow. The pain in her leg faded as the leg got put back into place.

"I'm Ash by the way."

"Bozes." She said, finally taking Ash's hand as they got up. Pina and Itami lead them to the town manor. The interior was a brownish color with a series of tapestries decorating the walls.

"I see your father was serious when he pulled you out of the academy." Trace said.

"He was."

"What's going on?" Flora asked.

"Well when I was twelve, Pina's father pulled her out of the academy because he decided she was going to become a knight."

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Well he was a well know knight and hadn't been able to have any sons. So he decided that his bloodline would stay that of a knights one way or another. So he decided to train me himself."

"He sounds awesome." Natani said.

"He is, eventually he convinced a few noblemen to allow their daughters to do the same. Thus the Rose Knights were formed. Loyal and elite warriors of the Kord empire, allowing men and women in our ranks." Pina said proudly.

"Still no keidran though." Natani said.

"Well of course not." Pina said.

"Itami, how did you and Pina meet?" Trace asked.

"Her knights were assigned to italica with my cohorts. We fought together on several small campaigns. One thing lead to another."

"I'm more interested in how you ended up with her." Pina said looking at Flora.

"It's a long story." Flora said.

"Teaching two Keidran magic too. I can see why you left the Hospitaller. What brings you here?"

"Fighting the Templars."

"Templars, those bastards have been nothing but trouble since they showed up." Itami said.

"What have they been doing exactly?" Keith asked.

"Mostly preaching their ideology about magical supremacy, necromancy. They've also been responsible for a lot of petty crime but it's been hard to pin it on them." Pina said.

"What about those bandits?"

Pina and Itami sighed.

"That's been the fun bit. Those bandits somehow appear inside the city walls and then somehow disappear. We've been searching people for weapons upon entering the town, but the people who turn out to be the bandits are always unarmed." Itami said.

"You don't think it's the Templars do you?"

"No, we've killed several of them from time to time and they aren't known Templars." Pina said.

"Sir." They heard, seeing a centurion approach.

"The townspeople and travelers are demanding we do something about the bandits."

"I know!" Itami shouted before putting his hand on his face.

"We could help." Ash said.

"This is the kind of stuff we deal with a lot." Keith said.

"Well we wouldn't mind some help." Pina said.

"I'll go out and see if we can't find them." Itami said while Pina nodded.

"Bozes you and the others join him."

"Yes Pina." Bozes said. Keith, Natani, and Ash left with them.

"Trace why don't you and Flora stay." She lead them and Thraxel to another room where they saw a crib made of fine wood. Pina approached, carefully taking out an infant.

"Ohh you woke up." Pina said cradling him.

Flora looked closely at the baby with Trace, Thraxel handing the toy knight to Pina.

"We got you something for your birthday." She said.

"Right , Thraxel said you had a son." Trace said.

"This is my son with Itami. His name is Jason." Flora put her hand on his cheek while smiling.

"He's adorable."

Pina walked with Jason in her arms, leading Trace and Flora further into the manor. Flora kept looking at the baby while holding her own stomach.

"What's it like, being a mother?" Flora asked.

"What do you mean?" Pina asked.

"I mean just…" Pina noticed Flora holding her stomach then turned to Trace.

"Are you kidding me, you're having a hybrid child!?"

Trace and Flora both sweat dropped.

"…..Yes."

"Oh Trace." Pina said smiling.

"I suppose I could tell you a bit about motherhood." Pina said.

"Actually before you get to that, I was wondering if you knew anything about that knight?"

Pina sighed.

"Yeah, I do. That was Sarix. He was a captain of a group of cohorts in the last Scept invasion."

"What is he doing here?" Flora asked.

"He's after me I believe."

"Why?" Trace asked.

"During the last Scept invasion, we were part of general Mith's army. The Scepts had spread out here and we had to split up our forces as well. I was leading the Rose knights against Scept fast raiders when we discovered two scept forces both attacking at the same time. One was fighting Sarix's company , the other was attacking Italica while Itami's men defended it. Both were on the verge of being overrun and we could only help one…..I made a hard call, but I thought protecting the people of Italica was more important. Sarix's men were decimated, buried in the fields outside Italica."

"That'll do it." Trace said.

"So now he's leading these bandits?"

"Yes, anything to get back at me."

"The fact that he's a magic user is also concerning." Thraxel said.

"Yes, considering what we're guarding."

"Guarding?" Trace asked.

They were eventually lead to a library esk room rilled with books and bookshelves. A middle aged man wearing a Hospitiller's robe.

"Tom we've got company." Pina said as the Hospitiller turned.

"Ahh Pina, a new Hospitiller has joined us."

"Not exactly, I'm Trace."

"Tom is one of three Hospitiller here. Mary and Rick are elsewhere in the town currently. Tom , show them fire-pennant." Tom opened up a book revealing a black pennant covered in fire. Trace felt black-necromancy all around the pennant.

"What is that?" Flora asked.

"A very powerful artifact. It can perform unspeakable dark magic. I've been charged with keeping it safe from the Templars." Trace approached the pennant and looked at it closer while Flora came up to Pina.

"So you wanted to know more about motherhood?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Well I'm no expert on keidran pregnancy, but I can tell you my experience."

* * *

Elsewhere Ash was with Bozes and a group of legionaries as they patrolled the streets.

"So you were an auxiliary?" Bozes asked.

"Yep, fought at the battle of the Shion pass."

"You were there! That's incredible!"

"You see action in the last war?"

"I fought around these parts, and in the siege of Italica, though that was a small battle compared to the Shion pass."

"We did our part."

"You helped save the empire."

"Well the empire has been pretty good to me , for the most part. I must admit though, I never would have imagined seeing women knights. I've known some very skilled lady assassins back in my day though."

"You were a former assassin?"

"Well I am a wolf." Bozes smiled and laughed a little.

"Pina's father Gray is the one who gave us this chance. A chance to be more than just noblewomen to be married off."

"Ah yes Gray the famous knight. I've heard stories of his exploits. Did he train you?" Bozes nodded.

"He was a great teacher. Ashamed he's retired."

" _Another woman for you to bed?"_ Chaos asked.

"Hopefully one to become a permanent companion." Ash said.

" _Ah yes, what you truly want."_ Chaos said.

"So you fight Templars?"

"Across the empire, helping the weak and innocent from their corruption."

"You sound like a knight."

"I don't need to be a knight to fight for that stuff." Bozes blushed and smiled a little. Moments later they both noticed something. One of the drainage grates at the base of the walls was ripped open.

"Why is that grate open?" Ash asked.

"It shouldn't be." Nearby, Natani and Keith were with Itami by an alley.

"Incredible, tell me more about the Basitin army organization." Itami said to Keith.

"Hey what are those guys doing?" Natani asked. The three turned to see a group of men in the alley rummaging through old crates and hidden areas.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Itami shouted. The men came up holding weapons.

"Ohh that's what they're doing." Natani said.

"Legionaries!" Itami shouted as his men quickly got into formation in front of the alley. At the same time , groups of bandits crawled in through the open grates.

"Oh that's what happened." Ash said. Bozes drew her sword with the knights around her. Ash took out his own spear before they began fighting.

Meanwhile, Flora was now covered in nervous sweat drops while hearing Pina speak.

"Then there's the contractions which get worse one after another. I swear I had been stabbed and slashed before as a knight , but that was pain I never knew existed." Pina said smiling.

"Ok I've heard enough!" Flora shouted. Pina smiled and laughed.

"You wanted to know." Moments later they all heard a crashing sound. The doors burst open revealing a bloodied servant.

"They're inside! The bandits are inside the manor!" He shouted before falling forward, a knife in his back. A group of bandits ran down the hallway right at them.

"No!" Pina shouted. Trace sprinted forward beside her. Flora took Jason in her arms, allowing Pina to draw her sword. Thraxel hid behind a bookshelf and watched as Trace fought off the bandits with Pina. Tom using magic from a distance to help them.

Back in the streets, more legionaries were rushing across the town to try and back Itami and his men. Keith and Natani were fighting beside him keeping the bandits away. Ash and Bozes, however, were completely surrounded with the other knights. They did their best to try and fight them off, but there were too many. Two of the knights were cut down as Ash and Bozes began to sweat.

" _Enough of this charade, I'm taking over."_

"No!" Ash shouted.

" _This is for our own good!"_ Ash screamed and howled, Bozes turning and watching in horror. The Chaos Soldier's armor formed over Ash completely.

The Chaos Soldier leapt up and off his horse, thrusting his offhand forward while using magic to create blades that impaled groups of bandits. He then came down and crushed several below his feet. Drawing his sword and shield at the now terrified bandits before going to work on them.

Keith, Natani, and Itami heard the screams of terror nearby. They turned and saw the Chaos Soldier carving a bloody path through the bandits.

"No no no!" Keith shouted, Itami terrified beyond rational believe.

"It can't be, your friend is the Chaos Soldier!?" Keith and Natani sweat dropped.

* * *

Elsewhere in the manor, Ash and Pina kept fighting back the bandits. Flora tried to keep Jason and herself away, but the bandits saw them. A few made a mad dash towards the, Flora hurling the throwing knives into them. However, she ran out of knives and saw two more still coming at her.

Flora had a terrified look but held her arm up over Jason. She cried out in pain when a knife slashed across her forearm. Trace heard her scream. He turned and saw the bandits around an unarmed Flora.

"Flora!" Thraxel saw as Trace's eyes turned red, his hands glowed black. Thraxel's eyes widened when he saw red and three black-magical spears flew from Trace's hands and tore the bandits' bodies into small pieces.

Thrace felt light headed and stumbled, his eyes returning to normal. Pina caught him and held Trace up.

"Woah, easy Trace."

"Ohhh what happened?"

"You saved Flora and Jason."

"I did?"

Flora came over with her arm bleeding.

"Flora! Are you ok!?"

"I'll be fine." Flora said handing Jason to Pina. Trace put his hand on Flora's arm and began using magic to heal it.

"Well that was a close one wasn't it Tom." Pina said.

"Too close for comfort Pina." Another voice said.

The three turned to see none other than Sarix standing over Tom's dead body. The Fire-Pennant in his hand. The crazed knight laughed before jumping out the window. Pina sprinted over to the window, but Sarix was no where to be seen.

"Pina!" They heard, turning to see five Rose knights rush in.

"Are you alright?"

"We're fine."

"Good, because we have a serious problem."

In the streets, the Chaos Soldier stood in the midst of a pool of blood. Dozens of dead bandits around him. He was completely surrounded by legionaries in formation , knights on horseback over them.

"Lower your weapons now!" Itami shouted.

"Stop! He'll kill you all!" Natani shouted.

" _More chaos! More!"_

Keith pushed past the legionaries , his hands up as he slowly approached the Chaos Soldier.

"Ash, I know you're in there. You stopped the bandits, it's over now! Come on!" Keith said. The Chaos Soldier shook and convulsed, dropping his sword while holding his head. They heard a wolf's howl before the armor retracted. Ash now falling to his knees, covered in sweat.

"What happened?" He asked before seeing the bodies.

"No no no." Ash said realizing what happened.

"Get him now!" Itami shouted.

"No!" Keith shouted.

Pina , Trace, and Flora joined them as they saw what happened.

"What the hell's going on here?" Pina asked.

"Those rumors about the Chaos Soldier returning are true, and their wolf friend is the Chaos Soldier!" Itami shouted.

"What!?" Pina screamed.

Ash looked around at the horrified people and soldiers. Bozes backing away with a terrified expression.

"You brought the Chaos Soldier here!" Pina shouted.

"It's not his fault he!" Trace started.

"Get him out of my town , now!" Pina shouted.

Later that night, the group were on another train out of Italica. Keith and Ash alone in their quarters. Keith saw the depressed expression on Ash's face as he laid in his bunk.

"Are you ok?"

"…..I don't feel like talking right now Keith."

"Alright, when you're ready, I'm here." Ash turned himself on his side. Keith's concern for Ash growing more and more.

* * *

Later that night, outside of Italica, Sarix stood over a field.

"The field where my men fought and died for an empire who abandoned them." Sarix said while holding the pennant.

"But now a new age of necromancy magic has begun, and we have nothing to fear. Not even death!" He shouted. His eyes and hands glowed red, fire forming in the pennant as it hit the ground.

Saris felt the ground shake, a skeletal hand bursting out of it. All around him the skeletal bodies of his fallen legionaries crawled out of the dirt , each still in their armor and holding their swords. Their skeletons now having turned black, and their eyes glowing with red flames.

"My soldiers, I've missed you, I've missed you all."

* * *

 _Author's note,_

 _The burden of the Chaos soldier continues to weigh down on Ash,_

 _The templars also now have a new powerful fighting force at their disposal_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note_

 _For those unfamiliar with my stories something I like to do is suggest a soundtrack for certain parts of the story, for this chapter when you see (XXX) it means you should put on asphalt and ablution from halo odst, it can be found on you tube_

Chapter 11: Draekon

* * *

Trace and Flora laid in bed together in their train compartment. Flora had her arms wrapped around Trace as he rubbed her stomach. Trace's hand glowed blue while he used magic to ease Flora's morning sickness.

"Ohhh that feels good." Flora said. Trace smiled as she nuzzled the side of his face.

"Hey Trace, we never got a chance to talk about our future since we found out about the baby."

"Yeah I suppose we should."

"Trace, what are we going to do when the baby is born…..What we do now, this isn't any kind of life for a child." Trace sighed.

"You're right, but we can't just stop when no one else is doing anything against the Templars." Flora similarly sighed.

"You've got a point, I don't want our child growing up in a world ruined by the Templars."

"We're at a bit of an impass here then." Trace said.

"Well , we still have a few months until the baby is born. We still have time to make some decisions." Flora said.

"Alright." Flora looked back at her arm that had been cut the previous day.

"Trace , what happened yesterday? I've never seen you use magic like that."

"I really don't know, when I saw you get hurt it was like something awakened inside me. I hadn't felt that way since….Well since a long time."

"Any chance you could bring that out in our next fight?"

"If I knew how."

* * *

Elsewhere , Keith was still asleep while Ash stared at the ceiling of the compartment. He dwelled on what happened the other day in Italica. How those people reacted to him.

" _Are you still sad about what happened?"_ Ash was quite.

" _I saved your life, saved the life of that she-knight."_

 _"_ Those people looked at me like I was a monster."

 _"I've found that they don't understand the beauty of chaos, they fear it. But that's alright."_

"You're a real prick you know that."

" _You really ought to be nicer, I'm a part of you. We're in this together you and I."_

"Don't remind me."

" _Are you upset that you didn't bed that she-knight?"_

Ash growled.

"Don't talk to me like that. You don't know a thing about me."

" _You seek out these women hoping one will stay with you. Seeking out the love and companionship you never got from mom and dad."_

Ash began to growl much louder.

"Shut up!"

" _Do you ever wonder if he cared for you, if he even knows you exist?"_ Ash began to bark, Keith waking up.

"Huh? Ash are you ok?" Keith asked seeing a very stressed out look on his face while holding his face. The five met for breakfast in the next car, Keith watching Ash slowly drink his coffee. Seeing the anxiety on his friend's face.

"So what's the plan for today?" Natani asked.

"Well personally I'd like to find out more about what happened with me back in Italica. There are some Hospitaller at Draekon I want talk to, as for the rest of you I have another task in mind."

"What kind of task?" Ash asked.

"I've heard rumors that our old friend Clovis is operating in this area."

"Clovis." Natani growled.

"I want you to find him and stop whatever he's up to."

"We can do that." Keith said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Ash said. Eventually the train arrived at a small city. The city was by the coast near a bay and was larger than Italica. The station was just outside of the city, forcing the group to get some horses and ride towards Draekon.

"Any Templars in this town?" Ash asked.

"Some, but the Hospitaller rule this city. I don't think you have anything to worry about Ash." Trace said. While the five continued, Natani heard something nearby.

"Huh?" She said thinking she hear someone crying for help.

"Do you guys hear that?" Natani asked. Keith listened closer.

"I hear it too." Keith said. The sounds came from the edge of the nearby woods. Ash hurried over first, being the only one on his horse. The others followed close behind him, eventually getting into the woods and seeing a young human woman being attacked by wolf and coyote keidran in black cloaks.

The wolves were on horseback and had lassos. One having a rope around the young woman's neck while dragging her.

"Hell no!" Ash growled, rushing forward as fast as his horse would go. Ash whipping out his spear and impaling the red wolf before he could pull out a sword. The woman could now breath again and tried to get to her feet. Another coyote keidran rode forward, preparing to throw another lasso , only for Trace to catch the rope with magic and pull the keidran off his horse. Before the coyote could get up, Flora hurled a knife into his neck.

Another coyote and wolf charged at Keith's horse. Keith blocking their weapons with his sword, allowing Natani to leap onto the coyote's horse. Upon doing so, she locked his arm in place before slitting the coyote's throat.

Keith meanwhile, forced the wolf's hatched from his hand, giving him room to stab the wolf through his stomach. The last of the keidran spurred their horses trying to get away, the young woman giving an angry look. Her eyes and hands glowed blue with magic, a few branches coming down to knock the keidran off their horses, making them run away on foot.

The young woman let out a relief breath. She was about Natani's age with fair skin, very long snow-white hair, and yellow eyes. She wore a blue top around her chest and upper stomach with a pair of grey pants. Around her neck was a small necklace made of regular metal with a small red gemstone in the center.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked riding over to her.

"Now." She said rubbing her neck from the rope burns.

"Thanks for that. I'm Raine."

"Ash." , "Natani." , "Trace.", "Flora." , "Keith."

"Looks like you were right about Clovis, these are definitely his men." Natani said looking at the bodies.

"Clovis?" Raine asked.

"He's a wolf crime lord any idea why he's after you?" Trace asked. Raine gave a nervous look.

"I've never heard of Clovis, I have no idea."

"Well it might have to do with your magic. Though you are a human so that is strange." Ash said.

"Well we're sort of professionals in the business of stopping people like him. We're heading into Draekon to see the Hospitaller. Why don't you come with us."

"No! I mean, I can't go see the Hospitaller." She said.

"You're not a Hospitaller?" Keith asked.

"No. I've had private magic lessons from my parents."

"Well why don't you stick with us anyway. Only these two are going to see the Hospitaller." Natani said.

"We can keep you safe." Keith said.

"Alright, sure." Raine said. The six rode into the city which lacked defensive walls. The city was reminiscent of Elmsword with well paved roads, buildings, and aqueducts. There were some keidran in the city, mostly in service positions. There were some auxiliary soldiers near the edges of the city doing entry control for people coming in and out of Draekon.

"Alright we'll get some rooms at a tavern and meet you later." Natani said. Trace nodded before he and Flora road off.

* * *

Elsewhere in the woods, Clovis was with his men around a fire.

"Hey boss, you want your meat rare or well done?" One asked while Clovis rubbed the red jewel around his neck.

"Keep it rare." He said.

"Boss, one of the Templars is here to see you." Clovis seeing Edmund Sirus approach.

"Ahh you, sorry we don't have the girl you wanted yet. Our old friends are here and got in the way."

"Raine? How unfortunate, yes you will need some help acquiring her now will require help. Luckily one of our knights is here. I'll send him to help you, he is quite skilled."

"Actually the task you have in front of us is impossible. The Chaos soldier is guarding her, he's a one man army. We can't get past him, even if you brought me a thousand knights."

"Unlike you Clovis I take time to study my adversaries. Trace Legacy is here too, he is my primary target, but I'm not ready to make my move on him yet. Not until I see his true power first hand. Keep your wolves away from him, and his wife."

"No problem there, but what about the Chaos soldier?"

"From what I know about this Ash, he's in love with women."

"What keidran man, especially a wolf, isn't?" Clovis laughed, his men doing the same.

"The point is, he has a weakness, a time he'll let his guard down."

"What do you want me do to about it, I don't have any women working for me? A women wouldn't let ten minutes around my men." Clovis said as Edmund looked at the wolves and coyotes.

"I don't doubt that. But as it happens, I have a solution." Edmund said taking out a red gemstone in a necklace. Clovis's eyes widened upon seeing it.

"No! Absolutely not!" He growled.

"I'll double your usual fee just for killing the Chaos soldier. Plus I'll double your fee for Raine."

Clovis looked at one of his wolves.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace and Flora rode towards a citadel esk tower. Flora spotted a few templars hanging around, but the cultists kept their distance when a Hospitaller came by with some auxiliaries.

"You think our baby will have magical powers?"

"It's usually passed down so probably." They got to the doorway and saw two armored guards protecting it.

"Hospitaller only." One said , Trace showing his glowing hands and cloak.

"Ohh sorry." The two guards moved aside, a Hospitaller assistant greeting them inside. He was a man in his early thirties with a brown beard and thick hair.

"Welcome I'm Smith, not from around here? Let me show you around." Trace looked around at the interior of the tower with Flora.

"Is master Silverlock here?" Trace asked.

"Ahh yes , the master Seer. She's in the observatory." Smith said taking them up a set of stairs. Smith knocked on a door at the end of the staircase.

"Master Silverlock, there's a Trace Legacy here to see you." The door opened revealing a woman wearing a Hospitaller master's robe. She was in her mid to late forties with silverish hair, and very light brown eyes.

"Trace, it has been a long time, come in." She said. The room had a large telescope looking out a balcony with sets of bookcases around the room.

"Smith could you get us some coffee?"

"Of course master Silverlock, black or with cream and sugar?" He asked.

"Black is fine." Trace said, Flora nodding.

"Master Silverlock, it's an honor to see the Master Seer."

"Trace please call me Mary. Who might this be?" Mary asked.

"This is Flora, my wife."

"Well, looks like those things master Ponn said about you and Keidran were true. A pleasure to meet you Flora."

"Trace says you're one of the top members of the Hospitaller."

"I am the master seer, I am the head of all magical research and discovery. What brings you here to see me?"

"Recently we were in Italica, and something happened. A magical power inside me, awakened. Something I had never felt before. It gave the ability to use magic in a way I had never done before and I couldn't even remember it."

Mary looked back at Trace in concern. Smith coming back in with the coffee.

"Smith do shut the door." Mary said before holding her forehead.

"Please sit down, there's much we need to talk about."

* * *

Elsewhere Raine was riding with Ash through the city. Seeing a human with two keidran and a Basitin got many stares from people in the streets. Ash could also hear their whispers.

"Did you hear what happened in Italica, the Chaos soldier is back."

"I thought that the Chaos soldier was just a story. Now he's let lose on us all."

"I heard he's taken over a wolf keidran man." Many stared at Ash out of suspicion. He sighed while looking down.

"Are you ok?" Raine asked.

"I'm fine." Ash said sounding less than optimistic.

" _The word of chaos is spreading, it's beautiful."_ Ash noticed even keidran seemed afraid of him while they passed. Natani and Keith seeing this as well.

"We have do something for Ash." Keith said.

"I agree, I say we gothic nice and drunk at the tavern."

"You want a drunk Chaos soldier going around?" Keith asked.

"Get Ash drunk, it improves his mood. Makes him fall asleep, reduces the risk."

"Don't forget we've got Clovis after Raine."

"Aww shit that means I can't get drunk either. Ohh well, maybe just enough to calm his nerves."

"I suppose a little."

They arrived at a tavern and sat down at a table.

"Alright, you'll be safe with us Raine. So relax and drink a little, it's the best way to get to know someone in my experience." Natani said before guzzling some ale.

"So you guys go around fighting Templars?"

"Yep."

"Sounds like the life, those pricks are the ones who want me." Raine said.

"Why is that?" Keith asked.

"Well, I just uh…..Have certain magical abilities that they want."

"Sounds like the Templars." Ash said.

"What are those abilities exactly?" Natani asked.

"…I…I'm not exactly sure." Raine said.

Natani looked at Raine suspiciously.

"So tell me more about you guys." Raine said.

"Well Natani and Ash are magic users being trained by Trace. Me, I'm just what I look like."

"A basitin knight?"

"And one who belongs to me." Natani said smiling a little with Keith.

"All united against the Templars."

"Exactly." Ash said.

"What about you, if you're not a Hospitaller, then what are you? And what are you doing here?" Natani asked.

"I'm just someone with special magical abilities who's on the run from the Templars."

"Really?" Natani asked.

"Why not go to the Hospitaller?" Keith asked.

"….Similar reasons."

"The Hospitaller aren't perfect but they sure as hell aren't the Templars."

"I've found it safer to stay away from organizations. People like you are usually more trustworthy."

"Amen." Ash said raising his drunk.

"Well don't worry so long as your with us, you're safe." Keith said.

"Excuse me , I need to use the restroom." Raine said getting up.

"I'll make sure no Templars jump her." Ash said following Raine.

"She's hiding something." Natani said.

"Oh without a doubt. It definitely has something to do with why the Templars want her."

"We need to find out why they want her. If we're risking out lives to protect her, I want to know why." Natani said.

"I agree, but we shouldn't try to force it out of Raine, or we risk her not trusting us, running off and getting taken by the Templars."

"I guess. Still I don't like people hiding things from me."

"So you're going to tell me what happened when Clovis needed to save you."

Natani sweat dropped.

"Only when you tell me why you were banished."

Keith sweat dropped.

"…..We respect each other's secrets, it's why we're a great couple."

"You're so right." Natani said before they tapped their mugs together and drank.

Ash waited outside the latrines before Raine came out and watched as she returned to the table. Ash was about to head back, when he saw a waitress walk past him. The waitress was an arctic wolf keidran who had short red hair , green eyes, and white fur. She wore a cloth top over her breasts and a skirt like bottom with the back end exposed and her tail raised.

Ash turned his head, the young wolf woman noticed this and smiled. She bend over slightly while handing a group of men their drinks. Ash watching her while she came back over.

"Hello handsome." She said, Ash feeling more optimistic.

"It's nice to see a little white beauty like you in a place like this."

"Just serving the arrogant humans and overworked keidran their drinks. I haven't seen you around here."

"I'm passing through."

"Really, you have a name?"

"Ash, and you?"

"Rose."

"A pretty name, but it makes me wonder if you have any thorns under the beauty." The wolf woman giggled a little.

"Handsome and funny."

" _Something is off about her."_

"Shut up." Ash said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace was with Flora , Mary, and Smith in the Templar tower.

"Ponn always told me there was something special about you Trace. Something about your powers that made you, different from the rest of us. Your magical abilities are unnaturally stronger than ours."

"Unnaturally stronger? I've met magic users stronger than me."

"In your current state, but after years of teaching you Ponn and Lady Nora kept me updated on what they saw in you. They saw untapped strength, magic greater than even a dragon's strength that lie in wait."

Trace felt Flora grab his hand.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"To be frank we never really knew. I had hoped that either myself or Lady Nora could find out this power. I never got the chance, but if a dragon couldn't I doubt I could have. The best we guessed was that this magic may have been the result of reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?" Trace asked.

"I've been doing research, throughout history there have been magic users like you. Where at certain points they demonstrated unnaturally strong magic. People like Emperor Romulus, these people also had very strong relationships with dragons."

"Strong relationships." Flora said looking at Trace. His face turned red.

"She just really cared about me as a student."

"Trace." Flora said.

"….….….….….….….….….….….….….….….It is possible….….….….Nora may have had a ….….….….….Thing for me."

Flora held her mouth while Smith and Mary laughed.

"In any case some of us believe that it is because your soul is in fact the reincarnation of a dragon."

"What!?" Trace shouted with Flora.

"Of course this is only a theory, but we our evidence lies in a few factors. One that dragons are usually attracted to people such as yourself. You usually don't have a history of magic in your family."

"So you're telling me that I'm the reincarnation of a dragon!?"

"Like I said, it's just a theory, dragons are much stronger with magic than humans. Though we've always wondered what triggered it. You saw your wife in danger?"

"But we've been in combat lots of times. We've seen each other in danger plenty of times." Flora said.

"What specifically happened?" Mary asked.

"The last thing I remember was hearing Flora cry out in pain , seeing her blood and a knife going near her stomach…..The only thing on my mind being." Trace said with Flora's hand on his shoulder.

"….Ohh my." Mary said looking closer at Flora's stomach.

"I suppose I ought to make yours a decaf then." Smith said finishing Trace and Flora's coffee.

"…Can you give us a moment?" Trace asked.

Mary got up and left with Smith, Trace staring across from the room with Flora beside him.

"Just great, and I thought having one dragon possessed member of the team was bad enough. Now I find out I've been possessed by a dragon my entire life."

"Well technically you aren't possessed by a dragon. It just means you are a dragon, which is actually kind of sexy. I've been married to a dragon, I've been bedding a dragon." Flora said hugging him. Flora then sweat dropped seeing Trace's expression.

"Not helping huh?" She said.

"I don't even remember what I did back in Italica. What happens if I turn out just like the Chaos soldier."

"You're nothing like him. Besides Mary says this is all theory, who know's if it's actually true. It's not like it ever happened before." Trace gave an ashamed expression.

"Trace?"

"…..It may have happened once before."

"What?"

"Back when I was at the academy. After I found out what the Templars did to my parents, I never felt pain like that before. I went looking for Templars in town, and found them….I woke up in a pool of blood, and what was left of several bodies. I couldn't believe what I had done, Ponn and Nora couldn't either. They covered it up, told me not to worry about it. That it wouldn't happen again. Only now it is happening again, and if what Mary says is true, then it may be worse than the Chaos soldier. At least Ash and Chaos are two different people. This thing , this is me, who I am."

"Trace you decide who you are." Flora said nuzzling the side of his face.

* * *

Back at the Tavern, Ash was with Rose having some drinks.

"So you go around fighting Templars?"

"Wherever we can."

"Is that what brings you here?"

"Sort of."

"I don't see you out in the streets grappling with them." Ash laughed a little.

"It's not quite that simple."

"Would you fight any Templars to protect me?"

"I'd fight an army of Templars to protect someone as beautiful as you." Rose giggled and smiled, her tail wagging.

" _Something is off about her."_

"I said shut up." Ash was almost overjoyed by the fact that he wasn't being feared by someone after what happened in Italica.

"So tell me more about yourself." Ash said.

"Well my mom and dad were both servants for a noble lord here. Mom was a maid, dad a stableman. I've spent my whole life here serving humans. I really wish I could get out and see the world. See the frontier, and my keidran ancestral home."

"I grew up there."

"What's it like?"

"It is a beautiful place, but cities like this also have their advantages."

"Easy for you to say, you're not stuck here."

"You could leave."

"I couldn't support myself without this place yet."

"We could help you?"

"Are you offering to take me with you?"

"Not yet, just help you on the way."

"I feel like we should get to know each other more before any of that."

Ash smiled.

"If you're offering."

"I am." Rose said , both of their tails wagging. They got up and began to walk towards the rooms. Ash not noticing Rose turning her head at a cloaked man in the corner. When the two were out of sight, the man walked out. Raine sat back down across from Natani and Keith.

"Hey where's Ash?" Raine asked.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Natani said.

"Should we go looking for him?" Keith asked.

"He probably just needs a moment." Natani said before turning to Raine.

"Alright, if we are going to protect you I want to know about this ability of yours. Why the Templars are after you."

"I'm just uh, naturally strong with magic."

"That's bullshit." Natani said.

"If we're going to put our lives on the line, we'd just like to know why." Keith said. Raine looked even more nervous.

"I uh, I need some fresh air." Raine got up and walked outside near the back of the tavern. She placed her hand against a wooden beam and breathed. However, she soon heard a series of footsteps with nearby witnesses hurrying away.

Raine turned to see a cloaked figure standing there and backed up, her hands raised while glowing blue. The figure held his hands up.

"Easy, I just want to talk." He said in a calm manner. He lowered the cloak revealing his thick red hair and knight's armor.

"Who are you? My name is Red Reed, I'm a knight."

"Red Reed?" Red sweat dropped.

"Yes."

"You're one of them, you're a Templar."

"I am."

"If you think I'm coming with you without a fight!" Raine said with her eyes and hands glowing blue.

"Wait! Please, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. With the wolves , and before that. Not everyone is as subtle in the Templars but you have to understand we have good intentions. Your abilities could change our understanding of magic and people in general. It could lead us all to a bright future, as magic should."

Raine continued to back up.

"Please, if you come with me I promise you no harm will come to you. Our masters only want to talk, when you're ready to leave I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"I'm not falling for it!"

"I swear on my honor as a knight!"

"Raine!" They heard, Red turning to see Natani with her hand out. A small magical burst hit and knocked Red to the ground.

"Get back, he's a Templar!" Natani shouted getting between Raine and Red. While Red got up, he saw several wolves come around them.

"No no no! Get back!" Red shouted. The wolves didn't listen, Raine and Natani standing back to back.

"Listen to me! If you keidran want to get paid you'll!" Red started before Keith's sword slashed at him. Red drew his own blade and caught Keith's. The two knights pushed each other back raising their swords up and exchanging strikes.

The other wolves came at the two young women, Natani drawing her curved blade while dancing around the other wolves. Using a combination of her skills and magic to keep them back. Raine similarly using magically induced wind and rock in the ground to help Natani. Raine managed to force small spiked rocks through the bodies of two coyotes that came at her. Natani slashing up and across a third coyote's stomach. A wolf grabbing Natani and nearly choking her out while coming down with his curved blade.

Natani managed to form fire in her hand and forced it into the foot of the wolf. The bandit yelped and lurched back, still managing to catch Natani's sword while forcing it up. He elbowed Natani's stomach , forcing her to lurch back. When the bandit came forward again, Natani hit his blade with her own, simply guiding it away. Natani smashed her own elbow across the bandit's face, coming around with her foot behind his leg. Natani flipped the wolf onto the ground before stabbing him.

The sun began to set with Keith and Red exchanging sword strikes. Both made fast and precise strikes, using well choreographed techniques from years of training. Keith couldn't help but admire Red's discipline and skill. Neither were able to gain an edge on another, Keith was able to land a punch and elbow into Red's face only for him to respond with his own elbow and a kick to the leg.

Natani hurled fire into the ground near two more bandits , making them stop while Raine used magic to pull large splinters of wood into the backs of the two. The first was killed, the second only wounded before Natani slashed at his arm, making him drop his weapon. This giving Natani the opening to stab through the coyote's mouth.

Another more powerful burst of red magic hit the ground near Natani and Raine, hurling them back. The two got up to see none other than Clovis standing over them.

"Hello Natani."

"Clovis." She growled.

"The Templars are going to make me rich for you Raine. Make this easy on yourself."

Natani got up.

"Fuck off!" She shouted while hurling bursts of fire at Clovis. The white wolf/fox keidran knocked them away with magical shields. Raine forcing shards of wood at Clovis, who set them on fire, burning them instantly to a crisp.

Natani brandished her sword and ran at Clovis, who swiftly knocked away her blows before kicking Natani onto her back. Clovis saw Raine try to pull water from the nearby aqueduct, only for Clovis to blast her with a burst of pure magic.

Natani turned to check on Raine only for her mouth to drop and her eyes widen. Raine's eyes and hair exactly the same as they were before. But now, she had transformed into a white furred arctic wolf keidran.

"Huh!?" Keith and Red pushed each other back, both noticing this as well.

"So it's true." Red said.

Clovis smiled, Raine seeing her fur and yelping. Clovis stepped closer only for Raine to growl. Her eyes and hands glowed blue as she blasted Clovis back with magic, the red gem around his neck cracking.

Upon seeing this, Clovis yelped hard and ran off as fast as he could. What was left of his party doing the same. Red backed up and got away too. Raine saw Natani and Keith staring at her before sighing.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with why they want you." Keith said.

"You're a keidran!?"

"No, well yes, yes and no. It's complicated." Raine said , she looked like she was concentrated with her eyes glowing. Raine slowly turning back into a human.

Meanwhile Ash was with Rose in one of the tavern's room, his cloths now on the floor as he cracked his neck. Rose came back in, wearing nothing but the necklace and gemstone. Ash panted a little with his tongue out.

"After you alpha."

Ash laid down with Rose coming over him, her knees on the sides of his waists.

"Still have that necklace on?"

"It was from my mother, it's a good luck charm."

"I suppose so." Ash said.

" _I don't like this, you must leave now."_

"I said shut up, I don't care what you think." Rose let her own tongue out coming down and stroking Ash's abdominals with her claws while Ash rubbed her back. Ash was so fixated on what was going on, that he didn't notice Rose reach between the mattress and the bed frame, slowly pulling out a knife.

" _I will not allow it!"_

The armor of the Chaos soldier formed over Ash's right arm, at the same time he formed a swords and stabbed Rose through the stomach. Rose convulsed, dropping the knife which fell under the bed. Ash having a horrified expression when he saw Rose's blood poor onto his fur.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ash screamed, the armor retracting as Rose's body fell off the bed , her body still with blood pouring out.

Ash screamed like he had never screamed before looking at the body and her blood on his fur. Ash held his head and continued to scream. Putting some cloths on before sprinting out of the room.

Trace and Flora walked with Mary through the tower. Flora holding Trace's arm.

"I'm sorry the news wasn't what you hoped it would be Trace. But it's just a theory I have. Who knows if it's true."

"Thank you for hearing me out master Silverlock. I'd rather know what I'm in for."

"You know, if you wanted to stay here , I could continue to look at you. See if I can find out more information."

"As nice as that sounds. We have work to do, fighting the Templars."

"Ah yes, your little crusade. Ponn told me about it, there are those in our ranks who disapprove."

"After everything they've done." Flora said.

"Not everyone though. Some even want to follow in your footsteps." Trace smiled.

"You find any, send them our way. We could use more brothers in arms." The two left the tower with Flora's head resting on Trace's shoulder.

"Well this is something to think about for sure."

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together." Flora said holding Trace's hand tightly. He smiled.

"Well Ash and I can have something to relate to each other with. Who knows, maybe Chaos can figure it out."

At the tavern, Raine sat with Natani and Keith.

"My mother and father are both magic users. My father is an arctic wolf who had the ability to use magic to disguise himself as a human, not actually turn himself into one, but physically look like one entirely. He was in that form when he conceived me. My mother and father said that the gods weren't sure what to with me. Whatever the case, I'm not like a normal hybrid. Unlike my father, I can transform completely into a keidran and a human. Though sometimes against my will, I was ten years old when I first turned into a wolf, I thought I had become a were-wolf. Once I was stuck as a wolf for a month, unable to turn back."

"That explains why they're interested in you. I've never heard of anyone being able to do what you do. With all the shit the Templars are into, I can see why they'd want you." Natani said.

"Please don't let them get me. People look at me like a freak or a monster, I don't even want to think about what the Templars will do to me." Raine said sounding sad.

"We don't know the meaning of the word freak in our group. You'll be safe with us." Keith said , Raine smiling a little.

"I'm getting worried about Ash. We should go looking for him." Keith said.

Ash was on the roof of the tavern, the sun now set with darkness begging to set in. He held his head and panted. Slowly looking at his hands to see Rose's blood there.

"Why." Ash said tearing up.

" _It was for you own good you lustful fool! If you won't keep us alive, I will!"_

"I hate you!" Ash shouted.

" _Ha ha ha! You need to understand, you can never escape me!"_

Ash's entire body shook, picturing his entire life ahead of him with Chaos. The people he would kill, never having what Trace and Keith had. He grit his teeth while reaching for his dagger. Ash held it in front of his stomach and closed his eyes. Before Ash could stab himself, his arms began to turn to armor, stopping just before it reached him.

" _I don't think so."_

Ash's eyes widened, seeing more armor form.

He held his arms out and let himself fall backwards off the tavern. Inside the tavern , Keith and Natani heard screams of terror.

"What was that?" Raine asked.

The three rushed outside and saw in horror the Chaos Soldier on one knee, slowly rising up.

"Ash!" Keith shouted.

"Ash? You're friend's the Chaos Soldier!" Raine shouted.

" _Ha ha ha!"_ The Chaos Soldier laughed, turning to see the terrified people around him. A few auxiliaries shaking while holding their weapons up.

The Chaos Soldier hurled three forged blades at them, the auxiliaries scattering upon seeing this.

"Ash stop it!" Natani shouted. The Chaos Soldier turned to the two.

" _Tsk tsk tsk, I'm afraid your friend can't hear you. The fool made the mistake of trying to take his own life, lowering his willpower has allowed me to take full control. Which means chaos will do as chaos pleases!"_

The Chaos Soldier unleashed a barrage of blades that hit several people. Many crying in pain and agony. Natani hurled fire at the Chaos Soldier while Keith drew his sword.

The Chaos Soldier knocked away Natani's fire before blowing a thick black smoke from his helmet. The smoke surrounded the area like a serpent. The Chaos Soldier snapping his figured and igniting it. The explosion hurled Keith and Natani off their feet. Raine running away in terror.

Natani tried to get up, but the Chaos Soldier hurled another blade at her. Trace and Flora had just come into sight of this and watched in horror.

"Natani!" Keith jumped in front of her, the blade going through his armor and piercing his side.

"Keith!" Natani screamed while Keith cried out in pain. Blood coming out of the wound. Before Flora could do anything else, she saw Trace shake. His eyes turning red and his hands glowing black.

"Oh no! Trace!" She started before he pushed her aside, floating off the ground. The Chaos Soldier hurled more blades only for them to be shattered by a blast of red/black magic. The crowd seeing Trace floating towards the Chaos Soldier.

" _Ahhh dragon magic. How interesting."_

"Stop hurting my friends!"

" _Try and stop me."_ The Chaos Soldier drew his sword and leapt at Trace, viciously slashing at him while also thrusting his shield at him. Magical armor formed wherever the sword landed , cracking under the power of the sword but staying together.

Trace thrusted his hand forward, a magical claw forcing the Chaos Soldier back. The Chaos Soldier slowed himself down by grabbing the ground. He proceeded to hurl dozens of forged blades at Trace who projected his own magical spears that shattered the blades.

The Chaos Soldier blew black smoke fire that began to explode around Trace. However, Trace drew water from the aqueduct and the ground, the water absorbing the explosion while boiling. The Chaos Soldier leapt forward again trying to slash and punch Trace who used the water like a whip to knock him away.

Eventually the Chaos Soldier burst through the water and grabbed Trace, hurling him to the ground while bringing his sword up. Trace threw his hands into the Chaos Soldier's stomach. Living roots ensnaring him and forcing him to the ground.

The Chaos Soldier ripped the roots off himself with his brute strength, snarling before smashing the ground with his sword. A small quake of fire crashing into Trace , launching him backwards.

"Stop!" Flora screamed.

The Chaos Soldier charged at Trace , his sword out ready to stab his opponent. However, at the last moment, Trace knocked the sword away and grabbed the helmet. The Chaos Soldier tried to break free, but Trace's magic filled the armor of the Chaos Soldier. The armor was forcibly retracted back, Ash falling to the ground.

Trace's eyes returned to normal before he fell backwards, Flora having to catch him.

"Ohhh" Trace moaned. The sound of thunder could be heard as the sky got darker, rain beginning to fall.

(XXX)The rain woke Ash up, the wold keidran moaning as he held his head.

"What happened?" Ash said before he saw the terrified people around him. Ash's expression only got worse when he saw Natani holding an injured Keith. Ash recognizing the blade in his friend's side and the terrified expression on his sister's face towards him.

Ash felt the rain pour down on him, unable to tell the difference between it and his tears while he looked at his hands. Ash let out a sad howl before running away.

"Ash!" Flora shouted, Ash mounting a horse and riding out of sight.

Meanwhile Raine was near the edge of the city, preparing a horse for herself before a pair of arms wrapped around her, forcing the young woman into a choke hold. Raine desperately tried to break free, attempting to use magic but blacked out first.

The wolf keidran smiled and growled upon setting her down. He licked the side of Raine's face while reaching for her breasts.

However, a strong arm grabbed his wrist, pulling the wolf keidran back before he saw Red standing over him. Red smashed his fist into the wolf's face, knocking him down with a bloodied snout. Red stood over Raine and slowly picked her up in his arms. Carefully tying a rope around her hands before placing her on the back of his horse, riding out of the city with her behind him.

* * *

Back in the tavern, a maid was walking by an open door when she saw Rose's body.

"Oh my!" The woman was about to scream when she saw the gemstone around Rose's neck. She slowly walked forward and took it , staring at the stone in interest. The maid did ,however, scream when she saw Rose's body again.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The duel of dragons has commenced, yes what's going on with Trace is similar to Ash but where Ash has another entity inside of him. Trace is the entity, nothing but him inside of him._

 _Ash will need a chapter to find himself before returning to his family, but he may not return alone._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mid Region

* * *

In the woods of the mid region a hare was nibbling on some grass. Above him, a figure loomed over the hare on a tree branch. A spear flew down and impaled the hare. Ash scaled down from the tree, removing his spear from the small creature.

He took the hare back to his camp, a single tent set up with a hastily made fire pit. Ash skinned the hare after starting a fire. Putting it over a wooden turner and cooking it. He sighed while cooking his breakfast.

"How long has it been?"

" _A week since we left the city."_

"Alright well I need to keep track of time to keep my mine stable."

" _The last thing we need is for you to break down…..Then again, it might be beautiful chaos."_

Ash held his head.

"I hate you, I hate you so much."

" _You tell me this every day. You think this means anything to me."_

"Because of you I can't be with my family. Because you have to kill everyone you see!"

" _That she-wolf was trying to kill you."_

"I don't believe you!" Ash barked.

" _Believe what you want. I meant what I said back in the city. You can never escape me."_ Ash let out a sad sigh.

"Don't remind me."

" _What is your plan exactly?"_

"I can't be around my family. But the last I can do is put this curse to good use. The Templars are the reason I'm cursed with you. I'm going to kill every last one of them, and you're going to help me."

" _Well, perhaps we will cause plenty of chaos after all."_

Ash took the meat off the turner and slowly ate while resting against a tree. The only thing on his mind being his family. Keith, Natani, Trace, and Flora. Thinking about their time together, the good time, the hard times. He also thought about the loneliness that was his fate, away from those he loved. Also the lament of the fact that he would never fall in love. Have a real relationship or start a family. He was doomed to be alone with the soul of a demon dragon. Ash began to cry, holding his face with tears streaming down his face.

" _…You're in a low state…..Sorrow is not part of chaos. Not the kind I want. Stop this immediately!"_ Chaos growled.

"Fuck you!" Ash snarled back while still crying.

" _I will not allow my host to snivel like a child! Pull yourself together! I would suggest you start by bathing. You stink."_ Ash smelled himself. He slowly got up and began looking around for a place to bathe.

Elsewhere not far away, Clovis and his men had made camp. Clovis emptying a bag of gold into his hand.

"I love money, that job with the shifting girl made us loads of it." Clovis said.

"Where to next boss?" One wolf asked.

"We'll discuss that later, there's hot spring nearby. I'm going to freshen up."

Ash was looking through the woods when he felt the air get warmer. He also noticed a white mist fill the air, and continued to follow it before stumbling upon a large hot spring. The springs came down from a series of rock formations and into a large pool.

"Well this will do." Ash said removing his to Ash, Clovis was on the other side of the spring, his cloak and trousers resting beside the pool of water. Only his amulet around his neck. Clovis let out a relaxed sound, his eyes closed and his right foot sticking out of the water. Ash similarly relaxed in the water, the warm spring feeling good against his fur and skin.

" _Hold on, we're not alone."_

"Not alone? There's someone else here?"

" _Well that's what we're not alone means!"_ Ash stood up and held his hand out, the hand glowing blue while Ash cleared the mist above the pool. Ash then saw none other than Clovis sitting in the pool across from him. Clovis saw Ash standing there naked and screamed, his face turning red.

"Clovis!" Ash barked before sprinting across the pool of water. Clovis desperately tried to get out of the pool, putting his cloak on and grabbing his trousers. Ash smashed his elbow across Clovis's face, the white wolf/fox stumbling backwards.

Ash formed a burst of magic in his hands and unleashed it on Clovis, who was knocked back even further. Clovis growled and hurled red bursts of magic at Ash, but he moved quickly. Diving forward and away from the bursts. He saw the amulet around Clovis's neck and grabbed it.

Clovis's expression soon turned to pure terror. He tried to strike Ash, but he used his offhand to knock each strike away while holding onto the amulet with his right hand.

"Let go!" Clovis screamed. Ash kept snarling while Clovis tried desperately to get him off. However, it was no use. Ash's hands both glowed while he grabbed Clovis's hood and pulled it over his face. The magic in Ash's hands filling the amulet and causing it to crack.

"No no!" Clovis screamed. The gemstone shattered just before Ash ripped the necklace off and took Clovis's cloak off as well. Ash was about to strike again when his mouth dropped. Clovis was on the ground naked, only Clovis's body had completely changed, the wolf on the ground was now a woman. Clovis's face more effeminate, her body now curvy around the waste and sides. A round backside and reasonable sized breasts. Her hair was now also longer, going slightly past her shoulders.

"What the hell?!" Ash shouted. Clovis tried to get up , but Ash's hand glowed blue before he ht Clovis again, knocking her out. Clovis awoke with her cloak on and ropes binding her to a tree. Ash stood over Clovis now in his trousers.

"Alright normally I would have killed you by now. But circumstances considered, I'm more interested in what the hell is going on. You're a woman?"

"No! I'm a man!" Clovis shouted, her voice now sounding like a woman's as well.

"Really." Ash said using his foot to move the ends of the cloak between her legs, revealing Clovis's womanhood. Clovis's face turned red as Ash moved his foot.

"I've seen enough to know that means you're a woman." Clovis sighed. Ash holding the amulet in his hand.

"Chaos tells me the wolf I tried to bed the other day was trying to kill me. At first I didn't believe him, until I saw this amulet of yours again. I realized you wore this thing every time I've ever seen you. Every time it was lost or damaged, you hid yourself and ran in fear. Now if that wolf woman was trying to kill me, then she was working for you. But there aren't any women in your gang, knowing your wolves they'd rape them to death. Which makes me think that the amulet makes someone appear to be the opposite gender."

Ash held the amulet up and looked at it.

" _There is remnants of wonderfully chaotic magic around this. You're right, anyone who wore this would appear as the opposite sex."_

"So so always wear this amulet, one that disguises your sex. You're terrified whenever it might come off or be destroyed. Maybe you're afraid, afraid people will see you for what you truly are." Ash knelt down in front of Clovis.

"But I do have to wonder, was it all an act, or do you really think you are a man?" Clovis growled and snapped her teeth at Ash.

"Fine you figured it out. I am a woman."

"I take it you wear this so your men will follow you. Ashamed you keep such bad company, otherwise you wouldn't need this." Ash said dropping the shattered amulet in front of Clovis.

"So now what, you're going to kill me?"

"No. Not anymore." Ash said.

"Why, because I'm a woman?"

Ash smiled and laughed a little.

"Probably."

"I see then, you're going to have your way with me first." Ash shook his head.

"Contrary to what you might think of me as a former assassin and soldier. I'm actually quite the gentlemen. I never force myself on any women. Only pathetic man has to force himself on a woman."

"So what are you going to do, let me go?"

"Not so fast there beautiful." Ash said, Clovis hearing what he said while noticing his toned body closer. She turned away while blushing.

"You have still done many bad things. You've hurt and probably killed many people, you held my brother Zen prisoner, and you helped the Templars on many occasions. I'm taking you in to face justice."

"They'll hang me."

"They won't hand a woman."

"A keidran woman."

"I know a wolf captain who won't hang a woman. He's a gentlemen like me." Ash undid the back of the ropes , but kept her hands bound. He put his jacket on while Clovis looked around.

"Where are my pants?" Ash smiled and motioned towards the pool. Clovis seeing the charred remains of her pants, realizing she had burned them up with her own magic.

"Come on." Ash said guiding her to the horse.

"I'm surprised you don't have any reservations about this." Ash said.

" _Normally I would, but the fact that this woman was pretending to be a man and from what else you've told me about her, I think she's beautiful chaotic. In fact why not make her this one woman you so desire."_

"Right." Ash said.

" _I also hope you haven't forgotten she can use magic."_

Ash smelled something burning and turned to see Clovis's elbow as it smashed into his face. The ropes around her hands burned from her magic. Clovis kicked Ash back and laughed as she mounted the horse.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Clovis howled before she rode off. Ash shook his head and watched Clovis as she road off. He took a deep breath thinking about what was going to happen.

"I need to go after her."

" _To bring her to justice?"_

"….No, to save her. I know where she's going."

" _Would do the same if she were a man."_ Ash sighed.

"Probably not…..I guess it's just who I am. Do you disapprove."

" _No actually, I stand by what I said before. She's beautifully chaotic. Let's go save her."_ Ash couldn't help but smile a little, he and Chaos actually agreeing on something.

* * *

Clovis hid at the edge of his camp. Seeing her men hanging around the campsite, Clovis waited for a window of opportunity. She thought she saw one as a few of her men going to get some food. Clovis covered herself in her cloak and rushed towards her tent. If she could get to her second amulet inside, she could disguise herself again.

Clovis reached her tent and snuck inside. Letting out a breath of relief when she reached her trunk. However, to her horror, she saw her second amulet was gone.

"What?! No Where is it!?"

"Hey boss, can we have a word." She heard. Clovis began to sweat and shake in fear.

"Not now." She said, trying to sound like a man again.

"Boss, now." She heard , turning to see three of her men outside the tent. One held her amulet.

"Joss claims you gave an amulet like this one you always wear to Wilfred before he was killed by the grey wolf. But the woman who found him dead says when he wore the amulet, he well, wasn't quite himself. It makes us wonder."

Clovis began to growl and form magic in her hands. Moments later she was thrown out of the tent in the middle of the camp. Her cloak ripped off and her naked body revealed to the men. The wolf and coyote keidran now all stared at her.

"Our glorious leader has been a woman this entire time." Joss laughed taking the amulet and putting it on, appearing as a women before he took it off. He held it in front of Clovis who desperately tried to reach it, only for Joss to drop it and smash the jewel with a hammer. Clovis feeling her heart sink as the gem was shattered.

"Get back!" Clovis shouted while trying to use magic, only for one of the wolves to kick her back into the ground.

"Alright I'm running this outfit now, and that means I go first." Joss said dropping his pants.

Two of the coyotes held Clovis down. The white wolf/fox violently trying to break free, using every bit if strength she had as well as magic. But more wolves held her down. Joss bending down and pulling Clovis's tail up.

"No!" Clovis screamed. Joss's tongue hanging out as he prepared to violate Clovis. Moments later a spear tore through Joss's stomach and came out the other side. The red wolf convulsing with blood coming out of his mouth.

Clovis and the others turned to see none other than Ash standing before then. His eyes and hands glowing blue.

"Captain Urien use to tell me that a soldier is a real man, and that a real man treats a woman like a gentlemen. It seems I'm surrounded by a bunch of fake men."

"Kill him!" Several wolves and coyotes ran at Ash. However, he hurled fire around himself, trapping a few of the wolves and coyotes. Ash used magic to pull his spear back into his hands. Using it while he danced around the bandits. Stabbing and knocking them back one by one. When more bandits tried to join in, Clovis was able to unleash her magic , hurling three bandits back.

Clovis got to her feet and growled, several coyotes coming at her. Ash leapt over the fire and landed behind Clovis. The wolf/fox woman turned to Ash. Neither speaking before they continued fighting. They used their magic and skills to keep as many of the bandits away as they could, but there were too many.

"You had to build a small army." Ash said before he had another idea.

"Oh no no no." Ash said to himself.

"What?" Clovis said.

"Promise you won't kill her."

" _I already told you, I wouldn't dare harm such beautiful chaos."_

Clovis felt powerful magic like she had never felt before. Seeing terrified expressions on the bandits faces. She turned and saw the armor of the Chaos Soldier form over Ash.

" _Get down my dear."_ The Chaos soldier said, Clovis dropping to the ground. With Clovis down, the Chaos Soldier went to work. He hurled over a dozen blades all around him that skewered just as many of the bandits. The others running in fear upon seeing the Chaos Soldier.

Clovis shook upon seeing the Chaos Soldier stand over her.

" _Nothing to fear my dear, I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is my friend."_ The armor began to retract , Ash holding his head before shaking it.

"That never get's easier." Clovis had a conflicted look on her face.

"Why did you come after me? Why did you save me?"

"Because I knew what they were going to do." Ash began looking through the camp, taking all of the gold and other trinkets left behind by the bandits. He put them in the saddles of a horse before turning to Clovis. Still standing naked and afraid. Ash took a deep breath before taking the cloak on the ground and putting it over her.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Now what?'

"Now I do what I say, you've done bad things Clovis. I won't let you get raped to death, but that doesn't mean I'll let you just walk away."

Clovis sighed.

"I thought as much."

She held her hands out and stayed still as Ash tied them together. Clovis slowly walked with Ash to the horse, sitting behind him. The horse slowly riding away. The two sat in silence for almost twenty minutes before Ash turned back to Clovis.

"You saved Natani didn't you. That's why Zen was in your debt."

"I did."

"What exactly happened? Natani won't talk about it."

"No, not after what happened to her."

"What exactly did happen to her?"

"Isaac was a wolf magic user and a terrible murder. He killed anyone he wanted to with his magic. The empire put a three-thousand denarii bounty on his head. Zen and Natani went after it. They both had mana crystals to enhance their magic. During the fight, according to Zen, he mortally wounded Isaac. In retaliation, Isaac used every bit of life force he had left to attack Zen, but Natani shielded him. When he brought her to me, I saw something I had never seen before. Her soul was shattered."

"Her soul, shattered!?"

"It took me every bit of energy I had to piece it back together. Even when I did, she wasn't the same as before. In the end, I even had to use pieces of Zen's soul to fill in the gaps. It changed her a bit."

"Well, I can see why she kept this a secret. That must have been traumatic for her."

"I admired Natani. I might not have shown it…..A part of me wished I could have been like her." Ash looked back at Clovis's eyes.

" _Strange, I don't think she's lying."_

"….Me either." Ash felt his stomach growl and heard Clovis's do the same.

"Why don't we have something to eat." They sat down in front of a fire, Ash cooking a chicken from Clovis's camp over the fire.

"So you are the Chaos soldier after all. Looks like Randal's ritual worked after all."

"No thanks to your help. I'm stuck with this crazed dragon inside me. He's forced me away from my family."

"Ohh, I was wondering why you were out here alone…..I'm sorry about you having to leave."

"Yeah yeah." Ash said finishing the chicken.

"…..Do you remember your real family?"

Ash didn't look back at her.

"I my father doesn't even know I exist, my mom left me with her cousin when I was a pup. So no, not really."

"…I still remember mine." Clovis said in a sad tone. Ash saw the pain in the young woman's eyes.

"You're part fox right?' Clovis nodded.

"My father was an arctic wolf, my mother a fox. We lived in a village on the frontier by a large river, where we mostly lived off fishing. But our village leader was a hubris man. He overestimated the abilities of the auxiliaries forces in our province."

"Excuse me?" Ash said.

"Not like that, it was just our province was known for a high amount of brigand activities. The auxiliary forces couldn't be everywhere at once. Our fishermen were very skilled, they provided more than our village with fish. Our village leader was more concerned with out fishing output than our protection. Whenever the empire came for our villages contribution to the auxiliaries, he always gave up our warriors instead of our fishermen."

"Oh boy." Ash said.

"When I was eight years old. A group of brigands attacked our village, all of our warriors had been given to the empire…." Ash saw the pain in her eyes.

"I saw my father burned alive when they set fire to our home. I watched my mother get raped by five men. My childhood friends get taken as slaves." Clovis now had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Clovis wiped the tears from her eyes.

"The boys were sold into illegal labour camps. The girls were trained to pleasure men. I only escaped because of the Templars."

"What do you mean?"

"They discovered I was a magic user. A Templar came to their slave auction and asked if any of us could use magic. I was the only one, so he bought me. After that I spent nine years being raised and trained by the Templars. They showed me how to use magic, how to make my way in the world. The more I saw them, the more I started to realize there was no other way. Only those with power have control of their destinies….I vowed to never be powerless again." Clovis growled while tightening her fist.

"But I knew men like the ones who burned my village would never follow a woman. So I used the amulet to disguise myself and killed the leader of a brigand gang. Took command of them and made the gang mine….They followed me for a long time, I thought I had earned their respect and loyalty. I had my own gang, powerful magic, I could take what I wanted, do as I pleased. I wasn't the weak little girl who watched her home burned to the ground…But in a moment, back in the camp, when my own men turned on me….I became that weak little girl again."

Ash looked at Clovis in a different way. Both he and Chaos could see no deception in her eyes.

"Clovis, you were a little girl, that didn't make you weak. You became weak when you preyed on the helpless. You became the same kind of monster who burned down your village." Clovis continued to cry.

She looked at her hands and thought back to everything she had ever done. Shaking in guilt while she did.

"…You're right…I need to pay for everything I've done…..Everything I did for the Templars."

"You really are sorry for what you've done." Ash said, Clovis still crying while she nodded. Ash stood up and walked over, using his knife to cut her bounds.

"What are you doing?" Ash took a deep breath and thought about what Clovis said , her family. The only thing on his mind being his own. Ash held his head.

"I want to go back to the others. But not like it was before. No matter how much I hate this, it's my lot. So you and I are going to come to an agreement."

" _Go on."_ Chaos said.

"You will never hurt those I love again, and in the future I'll try to listen to you more in the matters of life and death….. Do we have a deal."

" _Yes."_

"Clovis you have done bad things, but you recognize that. You want to make things right by handing yourself over to the empire. But you have powerful magic, and a good set of skills. If you truly want to atone for what you've done, you could do a lot of good things for a lot of people. The Templars are making people across the empire suffer. My friends and I do what we can to stop them."

Ash offered his hand to Clovis who slowly took it. She stood up and looked into Ash's face as he smiled.

"Anyone can be heroic , and no one is beyond redemption." Ash said stroking the side of Clovis's face. Clovis blushed , feeling her tears finally stop. She was overwhelmed by everything, but saw a chance to make herself something she had never been before.

Clovis put her arms around Ash and hugged him. Ash in complete shock as he felt the wolf/fox's lips meet his. Both of their faces were red and Clovis's tail wagged fast.

" _Like I said, beautifully chaotic. Hold onto this one tight, don't let her go."_

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace, Flora, Keith, and Natani boarded a train. The four sat down in a table before ordering some coffee.

"One week and still no sign of Ash." Natani said sounding depressed.

"We'll find him." Flora said.

"I hope. He's probably out there, thinking we hate him." Keith said in great concern.

"You don't. We'll that's a relief." All four of their heads shot to the side where Ash stood.

"Hey guys." All four shot to their feet and nearly tackled him to the ground. Ash almost unable to breath from their hug.

"I knew you'd come back!" Flora shouted.

"….I'm sorry I left. I was afraid of what Chaos would do to you-"

"It's fine. A little of Ash's magic, what's another scar. I have a few already." Keith said.

"Chaos and I have a new agreement. He's fighting for us now."

"I like the sound of that." Natani said.

"You've got some lessons to catch up on Ash." Trace said with his hand on his student's shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to it. But, I uh, didn't come alone either." Ash said nervously sweat dropping. He turned his head. The others seeing a familiar figure before them in a dark red cloak. Natani's eyes widened when she saw the figure.

"Hello." Clovis said nervously as she revealed herself.

"Clovis!" Natani barked while trying to get to her. Ash and Keith having to hold her back.

"Why is Clovis with you?" Trace asked before they saw her cloak open in the center. Their eyes widening when they saw a red top covering her breasts and some small-red panties shaped bottom covering her bottom and waist.

"And what did you do to him!?" Flora shouted. Ash and Clovis sweat dropped.

"We have a lot to talk about." Clovis went over everything , Ash filling in some parts.

"You have been a woman this entire time?" Natani said in disbelief.

"Yes, as I said."

"Ash you're not really brining her in with us are you?" Keith asked.

"I believe she wants redemption and should have a chance to earn it. She knows how the Templars work. She could he a lot of good for a lot of people."

"Please, I know I've wrong you all before. I wronged Zen, his lady love, and many innocent people. But I swear on my life that I want to atone for myself." Flora looked at her eyes.

"I believe her." Keith sighed with Trace.

"You will do what we say. Live by our terms." Keith said.

"I can do that."

"Alright, she stays." Trace said, Clovis smiling with hope. Later that night, Clovis was leaving one of the train's lavatories. However, when she walked out, a strong hand grabbed her by the neck and hurled her into a wall.

Clovis saw Natani with a feral expression on her face as she growled.

"I don't know what you did to convince Ash to trust you, but I know you more than him. Evidently not as well as I thought I knew you. But woman or not, I know who you are Clovis. Prince, or should I say princess of thieves. If you even think about hurting Ash or the others, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Clovis nodded in fear. Natani releasing her before walking off. Clovis sighed , giving a depressed look as she walked to a compartment and knocked.

"Ash, can I come in?"

The door opened, Clovis seeing Ash without his jacket on.

"Is everything alright?" Clovis blushed a little and moved her head down.

"I guess your friends are still a little uneasy around me is all." Ash laughed a little.

"Can you blame them."

"No."

"Give them time, once you fight beside them a few times they'll warm up to you." Ash said before yawning.

Clovis kept looking at Ash's chest and abdomen. One thought on her mind.

"…About earlier , after you freed me from the ropes….I hope I didn't overstep my bounds."

"Overstep them." Ash said with a certain expression. He came over and swept Clovis off her feet, holding her in his arms while he kissed Clovis. The white wolf/fox's face turned red and her tail wagged. Ash's doing the same.

"Does that answer your question?" Clovis smiled and kissed him back. This time Ash feeling her tongue in his mouth.

Clovis finally got back to her feet and undid the knot on her cloak.

"You know, we've talked to each other plenty. But have we really gotten to know each other the proper way. The keidran way?" Clovis asked with a certain felt his tail wag faster when Clovis stepped closer.

She gave him another kiss while placing her hands around the knot on his trousers. Slowly stroking his abdomen with her fingers while undoing the knot. Ash felt Clovis tug at his trousers, his pants dropping to the floor.

Clovis stepped back a little while reaching behind her back, Ash seeing her hands come back with her top in tow. Clovis now had her back to Ash, her rear end aimed at him and her tail raised. Ash watched Clovis move her waist from side to side, Ash seeing her bottom sag slower and lower. Finally the bottom reaching the floor and Clovis's round rear end in full view for Ash.

Before Ash could say anything, Clovis ran back over and into Ash's arms. Ash lifting Clovis up in his arms as they kissed. Eventually the two found themselves in Ash's bed, Clovis giggling as she rested on top of Ash.

"I have to ask, is this your first time?"

"Yes." Clovis said.

"I'll be gentle."

"You better not." Clovis said with a somewhat evil expression. She scratched Ash's abs with her claws while sliding her tongue back into his mouth. Ash fondled Clovis's breasts before moving his hands slowly down her sides. Giving her stomach a quick rub as she laughed in Ash's mouth. Ash felt her waist rubbing against his. His man hood entering her woman hood.

Ash then grasped Clovis's butt , holding it tightly while also stroking her tail. Clovis responded by stroking Ash's tail with her left hand. The two letting out excited wolf sounds as they made love.

" _Perhaps I was wrong in judging you wolf. I've forgotten how entertaining this kind of thing can be to watch."_ Chaos said.

* * *

Outside the room, Keith heard everything going on.

"Oh gods." Keith said backing up. A few minutes later Keith being in Natani's compartment in the other bed holding his arms around his legs. A freaked out look on his face while Natani laughed.

"Wow, that's my boy Ash."

"Please can we stop talking about it." Keith said. Natani came over and cuddled up beside Keith, holding him tight in her arms.

"I'm just glad he's back." Keith smiled.

"Me too." He reached up and gave Natani a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Yep, Clovis is a woman, this was planned from the start_

 _Ash's new girlfriend is an interesting one to say the least._

 _Clovis is part of the group now, and she intends to redeem herself. But can she convince the others to forgive her?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Railway

* * *

The run began to rise over the Kord Empire's mid region. A train made its way through the empire, and onboard Trace looked out the window in his compartment. Flora still in bed behind him. Trace was relieved Ash had returned, even if it was with Clovis. But what master Silverlock told him still plagued his mind.

"Nora are you there?"

" _I'm always here for you Trace."_

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you. But after Ash ran away, well I was focused on that."

" _What troubles you my darling?"_

"My true powers have awoken twice now in the the last two weeks."

 _"I thought I felt something. Are you well?"_

"I am, but , but master Silverlock told me something about my abilities. She thinks that it means that I'm in fact the reincarnation of a dragon. That this is the reason my magic is so strong , and why you have always been so fond of me…..Tell me Nora, is this true?"

Even though they were hundreds of miles away, Trace could feel the uneasiness in Nora. There was almost a minute of silence between them.

" _Yes my darling. It's true."_

Trace took a deep breath in.

" _Trace this isn't something to fret over. You are still the same man you've always been."_

"Same person, but what person is that…."

 _"You're afraid you're like your friend. Afraid that you might lose control and hurt those you care about, or innocents."_

Trace lowered his head.

" _Trace, there is no force controlling you. When your true power comes out, it is you in charge. Your will is imposed upon your power."_

Trace's head slowly raised.

" _Some day your true power will come out permanently , and you won't black out after using it. You will have it and be as you are now."_

Trace smiled a little.

"So, there have been others like me?"

" _Countless my darling. Your first emperor was the reincarnation of a dragon."_

"Emperor Romulus too?"

" _He was the reincarnation of my father in fact."_

"I've forgotten how long you dragons can live."

" _Two-thousand years and I'm still the young beauty I am. But like I said, many reincarnated dragons naturally attract dragons to them. They're the few who bond with us the easiest. Like you."_

"So it wasn't me you liked, it was the dragon."

" _Of course I always loved you Trace, you are the dragon."_

Trace smiled.

"I love you too Nora." He heard Flora yawn and stretch her arms. He came back of rand laid beside her. Flora seeing Trace smile while rubbing her stomach.

"Morning Flora."

"Morning. You seem to be in a good mood." Flora said smiling. Trace kissed his wife's cheek.

"I am, your dragon husband is happy to know who he truly is."

"You're not upset?" Trace continued to rub Flora's pregnant stomach.

"No, because you and Nora are right. It doesn't matter what I was in any past life. I am Trace Legacy, no one else." Flora was happy to see Trace back to his old self. She put her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

In another compartment, Ash and Clovis laid together in their bed. Clovis resting her head on Ash's chest. Ash felt Clovis lick his pectorals while feeling up his back. Ash had one hand stroking the back of her head the other stroked her behind while feeling her tail move against his hand.

"Sleep well?" Ash asked.

"Quite well actually." Clovis said smiling.

"Welcome to day one of traveling with the group."

"What does a day in the life of you guys consist of?"

"Well first of all, do you enjoy riding trains?"

"I suppose."

"Good, because we tend to ride them a lot. They're basically our homes."

"There are worse places to live." Clovis said.

"Well in the morning, we usually train. I practice my martial arts with Keith and Natani. Then Trace teaches me and Natani magic."

"You want to learn more magic? I could also teach you some things."

"Sorry dear, but I'm not interested in Templar magic."

"Ok, I did learn a little necromancy. But I'm done with that kind of magic. Believe it or not there is overlap with what kind of magic the Templars and the Hospitaller use. I also know a bit about fighting."

"Alright I suppose you might know some things I don't. Maybe I wouldn't mind learning them. But when it comes to fighting me dear, I'm afraid I have the superiority." Clovis nuzzled Ash's face.

"You want to prove that?" Ash smiled before he got up. As he did , Clovis saw his behind near her and stuck her face in closer. Ash feeling her sniff his behind. His face turned red as he yipped.

"Why you little!" Ash shouted , Clovis laughing as she tried to get away. Ash grabbing her legs while feeling her tail his his face. Despite this, Ash got his own snout to Clovis's behind, giving it a good sniff. Clovis blushing while turning to him.

"Alright we're even. Let's get to it then." Ash tied rags around his fists while Clovis did the same.

"You talk about being a gentlemen. Are you going to take it easy on a woman?"

"That depends? Is she a warrior?" Ash said while Clovis smiled.

"Let me show you." Clovis said before coming at Ash. The two sparring intensely with each other, their fur filling with sweat as they fought. Ash knocked away each of Clovis's strikes , but she was persistent. Clovis managed to kick Ash's stomach, but he caught her leg , using leverage to flip Clovis onto the ground.

Clovis leapt back up acrobatically and got back into a fighting stance. Blocking each of Ash's strikes as he came into his counter offensive. Ash eventually managed to land his fist into Clovis's stomach. The wolf/fox grunting with her wind getting knocked out of her.

"I see you're being as gentle as you were last night."

"You asked for it." Ash said while Clovis smiled.

"I know." Her eyes glowed red for a moment, magic hitting Ash and knocking him off balance. Clovis used the opportunity to sweep him off his feet and pin him to the ground.

"Hey this is sparring, no magic allowed."

Clovis smiled with her hand on Ash's chest.

"My motto is prepare for a real fight, and in a real fight there are no rules." Clovis said before kissing him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Natani and Keith were similarly sparing with each other. Natani was punched across her face, the wolf woman holding her snout while Keith stayed in his fighting stance.

"Ohhh, you son of a human. That hurts." Natani said sounding hurt.

"I'm not falling for that again!" Keith shouted, coming forward and struck again. Natani catching his arms and pulled him closer. A grin on her face.

"Good, I don't want you killed by someone like me." Natani said, Keith breaking her grip on him and locking her arm in a bar. Still Natani was able to force herself backward, taking Keith with her. Now open, Keith was elbowed across the face.

Natani kicked Keith further back and tried to deliver an uppercut. However, Keith avoided the blow and kicked her other arm back. With her center open, Keith lowered his shoulders and tackled Natani onto her back. Natani seeing Keith's fist over her face.

"Alright I yield." Keith punched her face.

"Rule number three, always make sure they're dead." Keith said smiling.

Natani laughed before grabbing Keith's face, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"You have learned well my handsome basitin." Natani said with her arms now around Keith's back.

"Are you still worried about Ash being with Clovis?"

Natani sighed.

"Yes, I am. Ash is very skilled, but when it comes to women, his guard is usually down and his passion up."

"I suppose he has the Chaos Soldier protecting him. The dragon can't risk him being killed." Keith said.

"That's true, then it's the rest of us I'm worried about. I don't trust her."

"I can't say I blame you. You know her better than me."

"Evidently I didn't know her as well as I thought I did. Still I'm going to watch her like a hawk."

"All considered, not a bad idea." Keith said.

Flora sat with Keith at a breakfast table in another car. Trace and the wolves joining them with some sweat trickling down their bodies.

"How was magic training?" Flora asked.

"It's nice having another teacher to help me. Clovis knows her stuff." Trace said.

"Years of practice." Clovis said sitting down next to Ash. Natani joining Keith while Trace sat beside Flora. The tiger keidran sniffing her husband.

"Gahh you need a bath."

"Well we may have the time for it." Trace said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I never got a chance to tell you our destination."

"Where are we going?" Clovis asked.

"Here."

"Huh?" Ash and Clovis said.

"There's a reason we took this train. Did you notice that there were a pair of imperial knights and several legionaries near one of the cars?" Trace asked.

"Yes, near the front."

"Those men are here with a Hospitaller to guard a very powerful artifact. An Adrakist pennant." Trace said. Clovis's eyes widened.

"Are you serious , there's an Adrakist pennant onboard!" She said sounding afraid and amazed.

"What the hell is an Adrakist pennant?" Natani asked eating her bacon.

"A very powerful magical artifact." Trace said.

" _Indeed it is."_ Ash heard Chaos said.

"Adrakist pennants have dragon gems in the center. Special jewels made by dragons using their enhanced magic. Only a dragon can make them, and are meant only to be used by them to replenish their strength if needed." Clovis said.

" _I remember making a few in my day. They helped let the fun of chaos last much longer."_ Chaos said.

"This one was made by Emperor Terron's dragon, prince Thedrad, and is being transported as a gift to his sister princess Reni. I have a strong feeling the Templars may try to steal it."

"Oh they'll try to steal it, this is the kind of thing they'd have hired me to do. Or what I might have done on my own." Clovis said, Natani almost growling at her.

"I don't get it, you said only dragons can use them." Flora said.

"Are suppose to use them." Clovis said.

"Magic users can use them, and gain access to incredibly powerful magic. However, because the magic is only meant for dragons, it changes them. Turns them into what we call an Adrakist, humans that physically resemble dragons."

"Physically resemble dragons? Like they grow horns and scales?" Keith asked.

"Exactly." Trace said.

" _Abominations."_ Chaos said. Ash smiled.

"Not beautiful chaos?"

" _No, abominations nothing else."_

"I want to make sure that pennant stays safe. So we'll be pulling some guard duty. Keep your eyes open for Templars possibly onboard, and be prepare din case they try to board the train." Trace said before drinking his coffee.

"I say we split up responsibility. The guarded car is connected to the engine right?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Trace said.

"Half of us wait near the front, the other half near the back, it's the best place they could enter the train."

"Ash isn't wrong, plus if there are intruders they'd hang by the front, near the prize." Keith said.

"Us girls can take the front." Flora said.

"What?" Natani said.

"This could be a good chance for us to learn the real Clovis. Since she's our friend now." Clovis had a nervous expression while seeing Natani growl at her.

"Joy." Clovis said nervously, Ash putting his hand on her shoulder. After breakfast, the three girls waited in the cart closest to the engine before the vault cart. Natani seeing the doors guarded by a knight and two legionaries.

* * *

Flora sat in a chair while Clovis sat near her.

"….So, you're pregnant with the human's child?" Flora smiled whole rubbing her stomach.

"Yes. I'm very excited."

"Well congratulations, I guess."

"I know this must be weird, us being former enemies. But you're one of us now, and I'd like to get to know you. The real Clovis." Clovis glanced at Natani who kept her un-trustful expression.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I told Ash." Clovis went over how her village was destroyed by brigands. Her time as a slave, and being trained by the Templars.

"I'm so sorry." Flora said.

"It's no excuse for what I did. I became no better then the people who attacked my village."

"You did what you thought you had to in order to survive. I lost my own village in a similar way."

"You did?" Flora nodded.

"Slavers attacked in force before auxiliary soldiers could show up. I was taken as a slave but sold to a nice family. They treated me well."

"The Templars are mad, but I suppose I can't complain about how they treated me."

"You were raised by the Templars, what are they really like?" Flora asked.

"I suppose we could use some insight on the enemy." Natani said.

"A lot of the commonly known stuff is true. They do worship magic like a deity, but they're also quite a diverse bunch."

"Diverse?" Flora asked.

"Well with an organization as large as them you can imagine there are internal politics. A lot of them want to make all races equal. Others dislike keidran and want to keep them out of the Templars. You of course had champions of the keidran cause like Randal. He was one of me three teachers in magic. He had a good heart, but was a bit radical for other members of the Templars."

"Radical, for the Templars?" Natani said in a laughing manner.

"They're not as organized as you might think. Different masters overseeing different areas want different things. Some want to remake the empire, others want to destroy it. Some want to control it."

"How many masters are there?" Flora asked.

"Well there was Randal, but you lot killed him. There's one named Edmund Sirus, he's more interested in gaining controlling powerful magical beings. Dragons in particular." This caught Natani's attention.

"Dragons?"

Clovis nodded.

"Then there's Euchre, he's the only Keidran master, Brahn the Grand Templar, and then there's the Snake. Not much is known about him. I never even met him."

"And you worked for Randal?" Flora asked.

"I worked for which ever ones payed me. Never for anything pleasant either." Clovis said sounding ashamed.

"Well here's how you make up for it." Flora said putting her hand on Clovis's shoulder.

Natani rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know where I'd start."

"One act of kindness at a time." Flora said. Moments later Flora gagged.

"Oh gods." Flora said holding her mouth as her face turned green.

"Are you ok?"

"It smells so bad." She said, Clovis noticing a pair of servers brining dishes of fish to some passengers.

"Oh shit, she's having her aversion to fish again. Easy Flora." Natani said helping her up.

"Let's get to the lavatory." Natani said while they walked off. Clovis thought about what Flora said before noticing one of the servers. She was a young woman with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

Clovis saw the poor young woman trying to hold three trays, all while different passengers demanded their food.

"Please! I'm just one person." She said. The server tripped over herself, the trays spilling onto the ground. However, the trays and food on them were caught in mid air by a magical force. Clovis held her hand out , using her magic to keep the food from spilling. Clovis carefully came over and helped the young woman get the dishes to the passengers.

"Thank you." The young woman said.

"It's no trouble, you were struggling." Clovis noticed the other server and the large number of passengers.

"Where are the other servers? Is it just you two?"

"The army requested they reduce the staff for this mission, something about making sure their cargo is safe from possible inside threats."

"I suppose they want to make sure they don't have to keep track of passengers and staff. I'm Clovis by the way."

"Seraphina." Clovis noticed the cart still had far too many dishes on it.

"Well I've got nothing better to do. Why don't I give you a hand." Clovis said.

"Thank you."

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace , Ash, and Keith were near the back of the train. Trace and Ash were playing a game of cards when Keith returned.

"Well I found out what we wanted to know from the centurion back here, and some" Keith said picking up his hand of cards and sweat dropping.

"He's probably never seen a Basitin before and knowns his history." Ash said.

"History?" Trace asked.

"The Kord empire's legions were based off the eastern Basitin empire's own military. I believe it was your third emperor, Germanicus who hired several of our captains to help him create your first legions." Keith said.

"What do you think Keith, are there enough men here to hold off a direct attack on the train?" Trace asked.

"Well We've been through every car, from what I've seen there are enough legionaries. If the Templars did attack directly they would have to come on horseback. Fight through crossbows, and hope they get in, then fight through confined cars where their numbers will be less effective." Keith said.

"So the pennant is safe?" Trace asked.

"I don't think so, Keith has a point. The Templars aren't stupid enough to attack this train head on. They might try and de-rail the train take it from the wreckage." Ash said.

"I doubt it, an Adrakist pennant is quite fragile compared to other gems of power. There is a Hospitaller onboard, he'll destroy it before seeing it fall into the hands of the Templars." Trace said.

"If I were the Templars I would hide someone onboard this train. Maybe run sabotage before letting his companions in." Ash said.

"It's possible, which means we have to watch everyone." Trace said.

" _My presence would scare off these would be thieves."_

"I'm sure it wold." Ash said.

" _Whatever happens , I won't let these fools pretend to be dragons."_

"That's why we're here." Ash said.

Moments later a sever came with a trey of beers, setting them down in front of the three.

"Here you are gentlemen." She said. The sever was a cheetah keidran woman. She wore a tavern wench esk dress with much of her large chest revealed.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" She asked.

"We're good." Trace said.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything else?" She said in a certain way looking at Ash.

"No." Ash said. The server getting his gist of what he was getting at. She left the three who began to drink.

"So how to find a Templar hidden in plain sight. Ash?" Keith asked.

"I don't know." He said drinking.

"You're the assassin , how would you pull something like this off?" Trace asked.

"Clovis would be better to answer that then me. But if you're really asking , something I've found is that someone who isn't who they say they are usually giving a good performance. But they can be so invested in their performance that they lose the ability of spontaneous reaction."

"…..That's helpful." Keith said sweat dropping.

Moments later they saw another keidran approach. The keidran was a fox keidran wearing an expensive looking tunic. He was short and somewhat scrawny but had a bulging bag of gold on his belt.

"Are you playing imperial broker?" The keidran asked.

"Yes." Trace said.

"I love cards. Mind if I join in?"

"Sure why not." Ash said dealing the fox keidran in.

"So how much are we wagering?"

"We're just passing time." Keith said.

"That's no fun."

"Alright, why not." Trace said as they each put a denarii coin in. The fox doing the same.

"I'm Wilson by the way."

"Ash.", "Keith", "Trace."

* * *

Back in the front of the train, Flora and Natani returned from the lavatory.

"That feels better." Flora said, Natani handing her a small piece of plant.

"Here I imbued some magic into it. Should help keep the smell of fish away."

"Thanks." The two saw in great surprise , Clovis helping the two servers. Flora smiled upon seeing this, Natani looking surprised.

"And we're done. Thank you."

"It was no trouble." Clovis said. The wolf/fox now seeing her companions.

"Oh Flora, are you feeling better?"

"I am now."

"What are you doing?" Natani asked.

"Seraphina and Tamara needed some help. They're very understaffed up here so I thought I'd join in. I wasn't doing anything else."

"Are you Clovis's friends?"

"….Acquaintances." Natani said.

"I'm Flora, this is Natani."

"Your friend is very kind. How would you all like some coffee."

"…I wouldn't mind." Natani said.

"I'm pregnant, so water will do." Seraphina poured Clovis and Natani some coffee before giving Flora some water.

"I must say that meeting a magic user, a keidran magic user no less , is quite a privilege." Seraphina said.

"She's not the only magic user." Natani said proudly while lifting her coffee up using magic.

"Incredible!" Seraphina said.

"Yeah yeah, Keith and I are surrounded by magic users. Even more so once jr here is born." Flora said holding her stomach.

"So what are a few keidran magic users doing here anyway?"

"Well us and our men are well." Clovis said, not wanting to give away they're purpose to just anyone. Natani, relieved she didn't.

"We're traveling across the empire trying to find other keidran magical users." Flora said.

"Yes, that's what we're doing." Clovis said.

"Well you seem to be doing a good job. Where I'm from , human magical users are a rarity."

"Magic is a gift….One that shouldn't be misused." Clovis said sounding guilty.

"Dragons are the most wonderful creatures in the world. More powerful than any other magic users, nearly immortal. Intelligent and beautiful , and wise. Have you ever met one?"

"One." Flora said not sharing Seraphina's optimism , thinking about Nora who wanted to have her way with Trace.

"I've met one too." Clovis said, this surprising Natani and Flora.

"From what I hear, they're actually a bit perverted." Clovis said.

"What?" Natani said.

"I've heard stories that they have quite a bit of lust, and enjoy watching people get it on." Clovis said smiling.

"That's disgusting." Natani said.

"I can believe it." Flora said.

"I don't, dragons wouldn't do something like that." Seraphina said.

"It's just a rumor. Who knows if it's true." Clovis said.

* * *

Back in the back car, Trace and Keith had both folded with twenty denarii taken from each by Wilson.

Both were now standing behind Ash as he prepared his final hand.

"Dam it, this guy is good." Trace said sweat dropping.

"I've made a bit of a living out of card games." Wilson said.

Ash kept his poker face, placing a heart knight card down.

"Placing a knight down instead of saving him. Risky my friend, I'll match and up you." Wilson said placing a club knight down with a knave of hearts.

Ash was down to three cards, Wilson still having four. Ash took a deep breath and placed a king of spaces down. Wilson tapped his cards. Considering if he should go all in or not. However, instead he put down a queen of diamonds.

Ash smiled , putting down a knave of diamonds.

"Ash is ahead!" Keith said in excitement

"Damn, I hoped it wouldn't come to this." Wilson put his entire hand down.

Trace and Keith looked defeated.

"Fuck." Keith said. Ash smiled.

"Not so fast, I still have one more card." Ash said putting down a dragon of spaces.

"Dragon! You had a dragon up your sleeve this whole time."

 _"More than just up his sleeve."_

Ash smiled "Looks like it's a tie."

"Shit, not bad wolf." Ash took half the money, giving Trace and Keith their money back.

"You are good Ash, where'd you learn to play cards?" Wilson asked.

"The auxiliaries. My lieutenant taught me personally."

"So what's a wolf, a human, and a Basitin doing in the mid region?"

"I'm a Hospitaller, Keith is my hired guard and Ash my student."

"The Hospitaller are taking in keidran students?"

"This one is." Trace said.

"Well pickings were good in the frontier, but I here there's real good gambling palaces in the mid region." Wilson said.

"There are, just be careful. Keidran aren't as welcome here." Trace said.

"Oh don't I know it. Humans get quite mad when they're money is taken by a keidran."

"Keidran might not like another keidran taking their money too." Ash said.

Just when they got their money back in their sacks, they felt the train come to a screeching halt. Several passengers were knocked off their feet. In the front, Flora held onto the table while Clovis and Seraphina were knocked out of their chairs.

Natani managed to stay on her feet, helping Flora stay up as well.

"Why are we stopping?" Clovis asked.

"I don't know, we're not to our destination yet." One of the imperial knights a train engineer got out of the train and walked in front of the engine. Seeing three overturned carriages on the tracks.

"That's not good." The engineer looked afraid while the knight drew his sword.

"Get back in the engine now." He said , the engineer running inside.

"Hospitaller get out here!" The knight shouted, a Hospitaller came out and saw the obstruction.

"I don't like this. Set those things on fire so we can get out of here."

"Right." The Hospitaller quickly hurled a ball of fire into the carriages. The two backing up while carefully looking around. The Hospitaller got in first, the knight backing into the train when he saw horsemen over a hill.

"Oh shit!" He shouted slamming the door shut while an arrow slammed into the side of the train.

"Cover!" The knight shouted.

Inside the train, several windows shattered with arrows flying through. A few passengers getting hit. Several legionaries rushed up to the windows and held their shields against the windows.

"The Templars are here!" Flora shouted.

"Stay down!" Clovis shouted. The two she-wolves getting up and using their magic to blow apart arrows that came towards them. At the back of the train Ash and Trace did the same.

The engineers furiously waited for the carriages to burn.

"Hurry up!" One screamed.

"Screw it! Full steam ahead!" The main engineer shouted. His companion putting another mana crystal in the furnace compartment. The train whistled before its wheels slowly turned. When the engine reached the burning carriages , it simply smashed through them. The train now speeding away from the arrows.

"That's it?" Keith said.

"They didn't even try to rush the train?" Trace said. Ash was quite suspicious, he saw the four legionaries in their car still by the windows. The world slowing down when he saw four passengers come up behind them with knives.

"Look out!" Ash screamed, the men and woman slitting the soldiers' throats. In the front car Natani saw the same thing, three legionaries being stabbed from behind.

The knight by the door drew his sword as the three passengers turned to him. Before they could do anything , three knives were thrown into their backs. The knight seeing Flora's hand out.

"Templars, hiding in plain sight." Natani said.

"We have to protect the pennant." Flora said.

"No we should get the others." Clovis said.

"They can take care of themselves. We need to stay here." Natani said, two more Templars revealing themselves. Natani used magic to pull one forward, knocking his blade aside and slicing his stomach open. A pair of frightened passengers hid on the ground beside her.

"Stay down!" Natani shouted while kicking the second Templar back. When she stabbed him, Clovis blasted Natani with magic. Natani slammed into the ground while her immediate instincts about Clovis kicked off. Before she could do anything, Natani saw Clovis holding one of the passengers who had been beside her against the wall with magic. Natani saw a blade in the passenger's hand, Clovis snapping her jaws around the man's neck.

Natani saw Clovis extend her hand down. Natani reluctantly took up before the two turned to the other passenger.

"I'm not one of them , I swear!" He shouted holding his hands out.

"We don't know who is or isn't. So listen up! I want every passenger to gather up here." Natani shouted whole coming to an open area of the car.

"Flora get some rope. Until we know who's who, everyone is going to stay where we can see them." Natani said.

"Is this necessary?" Flora asked.

"I agree, better safe than sorry. They wouldn't be much help in the fight anyway." Clovis said. Natani turning to her, looking like she was about to say something, but stayed quite.

"What about me?" Seraphina asked.

"Stay in sight." Clovis said, the young woman nodding.

"What about you?" Flora asked the now lone knight.

"No arguments here keidran. Do what you have to do." He said.

In the back of the train, the four Templars turned to Ash and the others.

"Run!" Wilson shouted while sprinting to the next car up.

" _Allow me"_.

"In this confined space, yeah right." Ash said rushing forward. He used a burst of magic to knock the for men down, pulling out his spear and slashing it across one of of their faces before stabbing another.

Another hidden Templar jumped from the ground at Ash. Trace unleashed a dragon shaped burst of magic that ripped through the man's chest. Keith seeing two more Templars reveal themselves behind Trace. The basitin knight quickly cut one down with his sword and stabbed the other after punching him.

Ash killed the last of the Templars before turning to the other passengers.

"We're not with them!" They shouted.

Ash, Trace, and Keith got back to back with each other.

"We need to get to the front now!" Trace shouted.

"No argument here." Keith said. Moments later the train shook again.

At the front of the train the three women of the group felt the train shake.

"The fuck was that?" Natani shouted.

Clovis rushed to the back of the car and saw in horror the coupling had been severed, the rest of the train falling behind.

"No!" Clovis screamed while using all of her magic to pull the train back together. While this happened windows shattered with Templars jumping in. Natani used magic to force several out the windows, Flora hurling a few knives into them.

The knight stayed where he was, keeping the Templars back. Several ran at Clovis while others ran for the door. Seraphina saw them running for her and desperately tried to get into the next cart.

"Please let me in!" Seraphina screamed. The knight relented and opened the door.

Flora more interested in keeping her baby alive stayed behind Natani with her bow drawn. Natani did her best to keep the Templars back, however, she saw several Templars rush for Clovis , and at least ten go for the lone knight.

Flora was just trying to keep the men away from her, and Clovis's full attention was keeping the train together and stopping them from being separated from the rest of the group. Natani grit her teeth and turned to the three Templars now within reach of Clovis.

Natani hurled three bursts of fire into the Templars, setting them ablaze. Flora tried to help the knight, but he was overwhelmed, his throat slit and his body tossed aside as six of the remaining Templars forced themselves inside. Ash, Trace, and Keith managed to reach the front car.

"They're inside!" Clovis screamed.

Inside the car , The remaining knight and legionaries fought off the Templars. The Hospitaller using magic against a Templar mage. While the two magicians battled, the Hospitaller felt a knife stab his leg. The man grunted and fell down, Seraphina smiling as she grabbed his hand and forced it against a glowing crate.

The crate was opened, Seraphina grabbing the pennant inside.

"No!"

The Templars heard bloodcurdling screams. Turning to see Natani leading the others inside. Seraphina and the Templar mage jumping out of the train. Trace rushed over to the injured Hospitaller, quickly using his magic to heal him.

"Are you alright?"

"They have the adrakist pennant. No." The Hospitaller said holding his head.

" _Let's go after them!"_ Chaos shouted.

"They're long gone." Ash said looking out the opening , Seraphina and the Templar Mage gone.

"Fuck!" Natani shouted.

* * *

Later that night, Trace sighed as he sat in one of the train's bath tubs. Flora behind him with her arms wrapped around him.

"I must admit, you're starting to smell better." Flora said before licking the side of his face.

"We failed, they got the pennant." Trace said sounding depressed.

"Maybe, but we all made it out ok. Plus Natani sacrificed the mission to save Clovis." This surprised Trace.

"She did?" Flora smiled and nodded.

"I think she's starting to turn around on her." Trace smiled a little.

"Well, that's something I suppose."

"Also jr here is unharmed, so that's a plus." Trace smiled widened, he turned himself around and pulled Flora closer, giving her a long kiss while feeling her stomach which housed their child.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clovis entered her compartment, seeing the closet with a note on it. Clovis saw it was a letter from Ash.

"My dear Clovis, after everything that happened today, I was hoping we could have a night of fun. I was hoping you'd wear this."

Clovis's face turned red.

"Oh my." She said trying to imagine what he had behind the doors. She slowly opened it to see a fine red dress.

"Huh?" The door opened behind her.

"Good evening my dear." She heard, turning to see Ash wearing a fine black suit with a white rose in hand.

"I was hoping you'd join me for a nice dinner." He said handing her the rose. Clovis's face stayed red, her freaked out expression turning to a smile. A few minutes later the two sat at a table in one of the cars. The only other person there being a keidran playing violin. Clovis wore the red dress and ate lobster while Ash ate a steak.

"I must say when I saw that letter, I uh, thought you had something else in mind." Ash laughed a little while pouring them both some more wine.

"I've slept with plenty of women, with every single one of them I wanted it to lead to something more than just bedding them." Clovis smiled a little more.

"Well I appreciate this, they got the pennant because of me. My first time trying to help people and I screw it up." Clovis said sounding a bit depressed. Ash put his hand on Clovis's.

"What happened today wasn't your fault. You kept the train together, you kept most of us from being at the mercy of the Templars." Clovis still had her head down.

"You know, it also means that Natani might be coming around on you." Clovis's head slightly raised.

"She chose to save you over keeping the Templars out of the front car. If Natani of all people was willing to do that for you, it means that you've truly become one of us." Clovis's tail wagged as she smiled.

* * *

Keith and Natani were at the bar both enjoying some rum.

"Here's to a failed mission." Keith said raising his mug.

"At least we're all alive." Natani said drinking.

"Including Clovis." Natani drank more slowly.

"Flora told me what you did for her." Keith said smiling.

"I just didn't want you boys left behind."

"Could it be, you're starting to care for her?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say Natani."

"You don't sound drunk enough. Here let me help you!" Natani said pushing his mug up. Rum now filling Keith's mouth and face. Keith lost control and fell off his stool, coughing almost violently while squirming on the ground. Natani laughing like crazy. Keith kicked her stool and knocked Natani down beside him. Natani crawled onto Keith with a satisfied smile.

"I'll never let you have the last laugh." Natani said before kissing him.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The Templars succeed again,_

 _Natani may allow Clovis to stick around, but she's far from trusting her._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Wreathwood.

* * *

The dawn rose over the edge of the Kord Empire. A train raced along the tracks near the southern coast of the empire. Inside the train, Keith was asleep in a compartment across from Natani.

"Fuck!" He heard, his eyes slowly opening to see Natani holding her hand with blood on it. Keith saw a whetstone cut clean in half on the floor along with his sword.

"Cut your hand did you?"

"I was sharpening my sword and thought I'd get yours too, I never see you sharpen it. But it cut right through the whetstone and almost took my hand off." Natani said while trying to heal her injury with magic.

"Well that's what you get for trying to sharpen a bright-steel sword."

"Your sword is made of bright-steel!?" Natani almost shouted.

"Yes." Keith said picking up the sword.

"You never brought this up before?"

"To be honest I was afraid you might steal it." Keith said.

"Real-…Ok fair enough babe. Still you need magic and dragon fire to make bright steel. Two things the basitin islands lack. Where did you get a bright steel sword?"

"…I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, I'm just asking where you got the sword." Natani asked. Keith had a more serious look on his face.

"Come on, fucking tell me. I'm not asking anything personal."

"Drop it Natani." Natani growled a little.

"Fine, be that way."

* * *

Trace and Flora were in their compartment, Flora cuddled up beside her husband. Trace had a map and list in his hands.

"So there's Itirum in the imperial center. A nice place with little crime I, good place to raise a child."

"Raising a hybrid child in the imperial center?" Flora said, Trace sweat dropping.

"Ok so no where in the imperial center then." Trace said using magic to cross off a few city names on the list.

"What about the mid region?"

"Not much better."

"Well I suppose there are some good places in the frontier." Flora sighed.

"For a keidran, humans aren't the only one's who look down on hybrids." Trace gave a similar concerned look while holding her stomach.

"You know, there may be one place we could raise our child. One place where all people of all kinds live in peace and treat each other equally. Nora visited it more than once and told me about it, it's called Lyn'knolll or the orchard valley."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's around the eastern frontier by the province of the white tiger keidran. Apparently it was founded by Emperor Zorzal El Caesar eighty years ago after he abolished slavery."

"Ah yes the breaker of chains. All keidran hear his story growing up. The young emperor was saved by his keidran slave on the battlefield , the keidran slave sacrificed his life to save his master, upon holding the body of his slave, Zorzal couldn't bear to see keidran in chains and abolished all slavery." Flora said.

"Nora is over two-thousand years old. Zorzal was one of the emperor''s who bonded with her brother king Braikeon. According to Nora, Zorzal abdiacted the throne to his first cousin once removed at age forty and married the younger sister of the slave who saved him. The two founded the orchard valley and had a family, keidran, humans, even some basitin live there. Some say Zorzal's descendants still live there as well."

"That does sound like a nice place. A good place to raise a hybrid child." Flora said holding Trace in her arms. Later that morning, the six ate breakfast together.

"I never knew trains had such good meals. If I had, my men and I would have traveled on them more often." Clovis said.

"Maybe trains just like keeping them a secret." Natani said in a certain way, Keith looking at her before turning back to his food. The other four noticed this with concern.

"So Trace, what's the order of the day?" Ash asked.

"We're heading to the port of Wreathwood. From what I here, an armada of imperial ships is coming back from the recent war against the kingdom of the Red-rock isles. General Rian and his army won decisively against them and is returning for his triumphant in the Imperial capital."

"What does this have to do with us?" Natani asked.

"According to Nora and some of my other sources , general Rian is quite the figure. He was born in the frontier but to a noble man and woman. He became a knight and within six years made general. He fought in the last war against the Scepts and now lead the defeat of the kingdom of the Red-rock isles. He's well liked by both imperials and frontiersmen alike, including many keidran tribal leaders."

"Really." Ash said in interest.

"Apparently half of his army is made of keidran auxiliaries, much like general Fullmix he was more than willing to make keidran high officers. Several sons of keidran chieftains were made captains in his army. Not only that, but he's a magic user, and bonded to a powerful dragon, Lord Argenti at the age of nineteen."

"All of this meaning?" Keith asked.

"There are many who believe Emperor Terron will make him heir to the imperial throne." The five now looked very interested.

"So you're saying that he's going to become emperor once Terron dies or abdicates the throne?" Clovis asked.

"It's looking like that, Rian served as one of Terron's brigadier generals during the last Scept invasion when Terron was just a general. Terron apparently has great admiration for him too. He was picked to lead the attack on the Red rock isles over more experienced generals."

"So what's this got to do with us?" Natani asked.

"If general Rian is going to become the emperor one day, many people are going to want to get close to him, people who want to further their own careers, and agendas." The group quickly caught onto what Trace was getting at.

"Templars, they're going to cozy up to him." Flora said.

"Several senators are owned by the Templars or at least sympathetic to them. But so far no emperor has been part of their cause. If they were able to influence an emperor it would give them more power and influence than ever before. Their corruption into the empire would get deeper than ever before. Which is why we need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Sounds like fun." Ash said.

"If this guys is all you say he is, how the hell are we suppose to get anywhere near him?" Natani asked.

"Oh no need to worry about that, I called in a favor. We should be able to se him no problem." Trace said.

" _I look forward to meeting him."_

"You're meeting no one."

" _Afraid I won't behave."_

"I'm not afraid you won't, I know you won't."

" _Killjoy, I haven't been able to bask in any chaos since we saved your lady love."_

"Later."

" _Fine, at least continue making love to your she-wolf, that way I at least have entertainment."_

"…..That I can do."

"Alright well if we are going to meet with this guy I may as well look presentable. I'm going to clean my armor." Keith said. Ash and the others noticed Natani glare at Keith while he left.

"Is everyone alright?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Clovis said.

"And you held my brother prisoner, want to go there?"

"No." Clovis said verbally retreating.

"Don't tell me you and Keith are fighting." Flora said in concern.

"Keith's just a stubborn bastard is all."

"And you're not." Ash said smiling.

"Shut up." Natani said.

"If you guys need to talk things out, I can hel-" Flora started.

"No, he's just won't talk to me about something."

"And you're such an open book?" Natani punched Ash's shoulder.

"He wouldn't tell me about his sword."

"So what?" Trace said.

"It's more than that, I feel like he's almost hiding something." Natani said sounding almost concerned.

"Did he ever tell you guys why he was banished?"

Ash, Flora, and Trace looked a bit uneasy.

"It's not something he liked talking about. We asked him many times but he never told us." Trace said.

"Until one night he got very drunk and told us." Flora said.

"What happened?"

"He told us never to bring it up again, and we haven't." Ash said.

"So, he's more comfortable around you three than me." Natani said getting up and walking away.

"Ash." Flora said.

"Right." Ash said getting up and going after her.

"Natani." The young wolf woman heard, turning to see Ash approach her.

"What?" She said sounding irritated.

"I get why you're upset, but don't forget you haven't been so forthcoming with him either."

"Like what?"

"Well like for instance you never told him about Isaac shattering your soul and Clovis having to put it back together using some pieces of Zen's soul." Natani gave a crestfallen look , her fur sticking up. Natani grabbed Ash by the collar of his jacket and held her fist to his face.

"How do you know that!?"

Ash grabbed Natani's wrists and forced her off him.

"Clovis told me."

"That bitch! I should have let the Templars kill her."

"I asked her, I was worried about you. But you know that kind of secret might be the kind Keith is keeping from you." Natani's expression changed slightly. She turned and walked away from Ash, her tail now between her legs.

* * *

The train reached the coast where Wreathwood awaited. The city was relatively large , it's roads well paved with cement and stone. The buildings made of wood, brick, and marble. The walls were manned by groups of legionaries and a few knights here and there. On the coastal side of the city were massive docks supporting the harbor. Dozens , no perhaps over two hundred ships in port or just offshore. Many of the ships being large warships of the imperial navy, others being merchant and cargo vessels. Many of the warships still coming in and letting off large groups of soldiers.

The train went through a gate in the wall and stopped at the station. The six coming out of the train with the rest of the passengers. Keith wore his now cleaned armor, Ash adorned his jacket mixed with his old lorica hamata chainmail armor, now freshly oiled and cleaned. Trace in his best formal Hospitaller robes, Flora in her best shirt and Clovis wearing similar fine attire. Only Natani in her normal cloak.

"We're going to meet the future emperor, are you really going to wear that?" Keith asked.

"You want me to wear some fancy dress. I'm not getting dressed up for some human."

"This is important." Keith said.

"It's fine." Trace said.

The streets of Wreathwood were well maintained. The markets filled with an influx of foreign goods from trade. There were plenty of keidran working service and labor jobs alongside some humans. They also noticed many foreigners in the city bringing goods in. Most being humans from various island nations , and a few being keidran from island tribes off the coasts of the empire.

Large groups of legionaries and auxiliary soldiers marched from the harbor. These soldiers looked almost fresh from battle. Their armor and weapons worn,and many carrying scars or lost limbs. But despite this, the group could see high morale among the legionaries and auxilia.

Many people had gathered on the streets to cheer for the returning soldiers, even the keidran auxiliaries. Military bands played with the marching soldiers.

"Never thought I'd see humans cheering for Keidran like this."

"You should have been there for general Fullmix's triumphant in the capital. That was something to see." Ash said. The group soon also saw another likely reason moral was so high, particularly among the keidran soldiers.

Every single soldier , legionary and auxiliary carried their gear , and each had at least one bulging bag. The group recognizing the jingling sound of coins inside these bulging bags. Others who didn't carry bags of money had visible gold, silver, or jewel trinkets. Small idols, goblets, or even small statues.

Between groups of marching soldiers were massive open transport wagons filled with similar treasures. The legionaries manning them occasionally tossing a handful of the money into the crowd, particularly at the power citizens and keidran laborers.

"No wonder morale's so high in these men. They're coming home with the spoils of war. I imagine for many of them it's more money than they've ever seen." Ash said.

"How rich is the kingdom of the Red-rock isles?" Natani asked seeing the size of the treasure wagons.

"It's in the center of every island nation and the word empire, anyone who wants to trade with anyone else goes through them. It brings a lot of money to that part of the world." Trace said.

"So where are we meeting general Rian anyway?" Clovis asked.

"He should be arriving soon." Trace said when they reached the docks. The area was guarded by elite legionaries.

"Woah praetorians, I haven't seen any of them since the imperial capital. If they were fighting with general Rian , him becoming heir must be almost guaranteed." Ash said. Keith had never seen praetorians before, he had heard of them though. The most elite of all legionaries hand picked and put through hellish training that was suppose to be worse than even basitin training. The men who survived were the guards of the emperor and his chosen heir, protecting him and fighting beside him on the field of battle. Their lorica segmentata armor was black, same as their swords and shields. All being made of bright steel with violet tunics underneath the armor.

The praetorians had cleared a large open area where a familiar figure waited for them.

"Nora!" Flora shouted when she saw the white dragon sitting before the ships.

" _Trace my sweet darling. I was wondering when you'd arrive."_ She said smiling.

"Good to see you too Nora. Thank you for doing this for us."

" _It was no trouble my dear. I was hoping to meet Daniel Rian myself anyway."_

"So this is how we're going to meet general Rian?" Natani asked.

"Dragons are more influential than noblemen." Trace said.

Nora lowered her head to Flora who still had an uneasy look on her face. The dragon nudging the tip of her snout against Flora's stomach.

" _I can see your child. They're quite healthy and full of magic. You should expect a great child."_ Nora said, Flora's expression changing.

Nora turned to Ash and Clovis.

" _Who might this be?"_

 _"His lady love."_ Chaos said to Nora, Clovis looking terrified as she hid behind Ash.

" _I've seen you before I think. Only you were a man, were you one of the ones I transformed into the opposite gender?"_

"No." Clovis said nervously.

"This is Clovis, my girlfriend."

" _Have you been a good little dragon Chaos?"_

" _Trapped in this body I can only have so much fun Nora. Your infernal brother was among those who destroyed my true body."_

" _You seem to be doing well enough."_

" _For now."_

The group then heard a horn coming from a the flagship. This ship being the largest ship with a metal dragon head on the bow was in front of the dock. Several figures got off the boat. Each wearing customized officer armor made to be more black and silver. Two wore general's armor, the rest wearing that of captain. Several of the captains were various keidran, one of the generals was a human. His skin dark , his head bald, and his eyes green. To everyone's great surprise , Keith in particular, the second general was none other than a basitin. The basitin seemed to be in his thirties with slightly darker fur than Keith's, and half a foot taller.

"So that man's general Rian?" Flora asked looking at the human general.

"Nope." Trace said.

" _I would assume this one his him._ " Chaos said when Ash and the others saw the great beast descend from the sky. A massive dragon descended upon the city, a knight on his back. The dragon landed in the open area of the docks cleared by the praetorians.

The dragon was a magnificent sight. Slightly larger than Nora with glittering silver scales and blue eyes. While Nora looked more more elegant in her body design, this dragon looked much fiercer. His scales not smooth but rough, many coming out in spikes. His horns came more back at more of an angle to the side. His fangs were also larger and more visible, as well as the spikes along his back.

The knight on this dragon's back dismounted. He was slightly over six feet tall with broad shoulders. He wore pitch black bright steel armor that was customized to have more dragon like designs. Shoulder and elbow spikes, a helmet that resembled a dragons head, and a silver dragon shaped sigil on the chest. A silver cape also adored the back of his armor with a sheathed sword on his waist.

The knight began to remove his helmet removed his helmet, revealing his face.

"Watch he's going to have long hair and elegantly reveal it." Natani said to Flora.

His skin was fair with a scar going across his left cheek and near his eye but not reaching it. His eyes were very light brown, almost looking green. His hair was a very dark brown, but it was cut short, almost in a military buzzcut manner.

"I guess not." Flora said.

"Welcome home boys." General Rian said, to his generals and captains.

"It's good to be back." The human general said.

"How long are we staying sir?" A captain asked.

"Two days, give our men some time to rest and spend their loot if they so desire. Then we march to the capital and our triumphant."

"Let's not forget our esteemed guest." The basitin general said, Trace and the others seeing a pair of praetorians drag a young man off the flagship. The young man had a foreign look to him. His skin slightly tan with blue eyes. His hair long, curly and black, with a few sun like tattoos across his body. The young man looked ruffed up, his cloths torn up, and several bruises across his body.

"My esteemed guest, prince Dareon welcome to the Kord Empire. Ashamed your act of aggression didn't turn out the way you thought it would." The young man gave a defiant look, spitting at Daniel only for one of his keidran captains to punch the young prince in the face.

"It's alright Jecken. Like I said, he's our honored guest. Once all of the ransom payments from his father are in he'll go home. Put him in a cell, but make sure it's clean and he's given proper food. He's still royalty and must be given a certain level of respect."

"Yes sir." The praetorians said taking the prince away.

" _Daniel, it someone else has come to greet us."_ Trace heard the dragon say. Daniel saw Nora and approached her.

"Lady Nora, I wasn't expecting to see you here. This is a pleasant surprise my lady." Daniel said, Nora raising her paw for Daniel to respectfully kiss.

" _The young dragon knight returning from his very successful war alongside lord Argenti. How could I miss out on such an occasion."_ Nora said now looking at the silver dragon who gazed back at her.

" _She calls him a dragon knight, bahh."_ Chaos said.

" _My dearest lady Nora, you're looking as elegant as ever."_ Lord Argenti said.

" _And you, fierce as ever."_ Nora said to the silver dragon.

" _I hope you would take the acquaintanceship of my dearest former student. Trace Legacy , his wife Flora, and his companions."_ Daniel and his officers turned to Trace and the others.

"General Rian, it's an honor." Trace said bowing his head with Flora.

"All of you should bow your heads, you stand before the heir to the Kord empire." The human general said.

"It's alright Maximus. The letter from emperor Terron only came this morning, it will be official at the triumphant. I'd like to enjoy being just a general and a knight a little longer." Daniel said smiling.

"Wait, so you are going to be the future emperor?" Natani said.

"Emperor Terron has found me worthy , as I said, this morning I received a letter from him naming me as his successor."

"Congratulations general. Ash, former auxiliary under general Fullmix." Ash said performing a salute.

"One of Fullmix's boys eh, veteran of Shion pass?" Maximus asked.

"Yes sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all then." Daniel then noticed Keith who exchanged stares with the Basitin general.

"Another Basitin off the islands. Not something I expected to see." Daniel said.

"This is Keith Keiser." Trace said.

"Keiser." The Basitin said in interest before coming closer.

"You are Cornelius Keiser's son!" The Basitin said, Keith looking very uncomfortable.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you know him Brandon?"

"Not personally."

"General Rian, I was hoping we could have some time to talk and get to know each other." Trace said.

"General we don't have time for this." One of the captains said.

"We do have time, besides I was planning on stopping by the ecclesia later anyway." Daniel said.

" _Yes take them up on it. Nora and I have catching up to do."_ Argenti said in a certain tone, the two dragons lifting off and flying outside the city.

"You don't think they're going to-" Clovis started.

"Oh they definitely are."

" _Without a doubt."_

"Trace why don't you and your wife join me at the ecclesia. Maximus, Brandon care to join?"

"I'd rather get to know the young Keiser here, not every day I meet another Basitin in Mekkan."

"Fair enough. Maximus?"

"Me and the captains were going to head to the tavern."

"I never turn down a trip there." Ash said.

"Good, we'd love to hear some stories about the Shion pass." Maximus said. The two dragons landed outside the city near a small pond.

" _Congratulations on your astounding victory Argenti."_

" _I can only take so much credit my sweet Nora. Daniel and his generals were masterful tacticians. I made a good choice with Daniel. Of all the men and women I've bonded with, he is by far my favorite and perhaps the first emperor I'll have bonded with."_

 _"Congratulations then. Finding a good human to bond with isn't easy."_ Nora and Argenti began to drink together from the water.

" _It seems to me you have already found one. A human like Daniel who is a reborn dragon."_

" _Trace is quite, special to me yes. I taught him in the ways of magic, and cared for him after his parents were murdered."_

 _"Why is it you haven't bonded with him then?"_

 _"…..I have my reasons. I would very much like to bond with Trace…..But….."_ Nora sounded nervous and almost sad.

" _You're afraid he won't agree to it."_

 _"…Trace doesn't need a dragon following him around in his line of work."_

" _He'd be a fool not to want you beside him my lovely Nora."_ Argenti said nuzzling his head against Nora's.

" _He's not the only fool."_ Nora said aggressively. The white dragon roared as she slammed into Argenti, pinning him onto his back while lowering her head down to his.

" _Did you really think you could get away with escaping me in our last meeting."_

 _"I had other business, I am most sorry for that my dear."_

 _"Well now you're going to pay, for the next two days you belong to me and no one else. You will be my love slave and fulfill every one of my desires."_ Nora said licking across Argenti's mouth and face.

" _I'll do my best."_ Argenti opening his mouth and letting Nora's tongue in.

* * *

Elsewhere Trace and Flora walked with Daniel and his praetorian legionaries.

"You're a magic user I hear."

"I am, otherwise Argenti wouldn't have bonded with me."

"It must have been difficult training to be a knight and a Hospitaller."

"I wouldn't know , I was never a Hospitaller."

"You weren't?" Flora asked.

"Argenti taught me everything I know about magic. According to him, you should know a thing or two about dragons as magic teachers."

"Yes, I do." Trace said.

"Still I have upmost respect for your order, I brought a hundred with me to the Red Rock isles. They were quite helpful."

"I hope you remember that when you ascend the throne."

"I'll never forget what your order has done for the empire Trace."

"Your dragon and Nora know each other well then."

"You could say that." Daniel said smiling, Flora hearing a few of the praetorians laugh a little. Trace sweat dropped thinking about it while Flora smiled.

"Good, he can keep her away from Trace." She thought to herself.

"Though from what I hear about you Trace is that you've currently taken up a new profession. Templar hunting."

"I wouldn't say that general. My team protects the empire from the Templars."

"I've heard you've killed a good many of them." Daniel said sounding less than estate.

"Do you not approve."

"I hear the stories of them causing trouble in some parts. But they're just as much a part of the empire as any of our citizens. Whatever some of them might be doing, persecution of them is not something I intend to do as emperor."

"You have a noble heart Daniel, it will make you a good emperor. But the Templars are a rot that will eat away at the empire. An empire that I love as much as you."

"What about you Flora, keidran have served me well, I trust them as much as any others. What do you think?"

"The Templars feed off lies and corruption. Whatever false promises they make my people, it is because we are a means to an end."

"Ha! You two sound very self righteous." Daniel laughed, Trace and Flora sweat dropping.

"Forgive us."

"Forgive you, stop talking to me like I'm some imperial center brat living off daddies riches. I was born in the frontier to an auxiliary officer."

"I am from the imperial center." Trace said.

"You've lost your accent."

"It never did me any good." Trace said.

"Alright Trace would you have me do then. Round up every Templar in sight, hang them, put them to the sword like animals. Ban anyone from believing in what they believe?"

"….." Trace thought about what Daniel said, creating conflict inside of him.

"….I guess what we do is simpler than thinking about all of that." Trace said.

"You're not going to arrest us are you?" Flora asked.

"From what I understand you haven't been committing any crimes. You've been stopping them. I also won't deny some Templars are causing problems, and we'll deal with them. But I won't punish the many for the misgivings of the few."

"And what of corruption in the senate." Flora asked. Daniel turning to Trace.

"Your wife if very smart. Corrupt politicians are the worst , I'll have to deal with them when I'm able to."

They finally reached the ecclesia. The building was massive, being made of marble with statues of men wearing white roes holding their hands out in front.

"So you're a practicer of the faith." Trace said.

"Since I was a boy, are you?"

"…..Yes, though I haven't been to a massa in some time." Trace said in an almost shameful manner.

"What about your wife? I know some tribes have converted to the faith."

"I was raised by humans who practiced , I'm a believer." Flora said upon ecclesia interior was very large, dome shaped ceilings near the ends , the walls and ceiling covered with images of men and women, keidran as well.

Rows of pews lined the interior all leading up to an alter with a golden object above it. The object was three small golden statues. One statue was of a woman with a mask over her face. The mask looked relatively plain , with eyes, a nose, and a mouth, but with a serpent shaped marking under the left eye and a tear under the right. Despite this, the mask smiled. The second statue was of a large man wearing a similar mask, looking just as plain but having a fierce expression on. The last was of a smaller more slender man wearing a similar mask only with a peaceful expression on his face.

"Chaos, Peace, and Neutral, the three entities that make up Deus." Trace said to himself. In the pews were dozens of people, human and keidran alike. Trace also noticed a few Hospitaller in the pews.

However, his eyes widened when he saw someone else waiting for them. Standing near the pews was a tiger keidran. The tiger Keidran was older looking, his fur turning grey, and his left eye replaced with one made of a gemstone. This tiger wearing the robes of a Templar.

"General Rian, it is an honor and privilege." The Templar said bowing his head. Trace was about to intercede, but didn't have to. The praetorians got between the tiger and Daniel.

"It's alright, we're in a holy place men."

"I mean the general no harm. I bring words only." The tiger said opening his cloak and revealing no weapons.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"My name is Tysis. I am a representative of the Templars. I had come to offer you congratulations on your victory and your appointment to heir of the empire."

"Thank you, but right now I'd rather not think of the war." Daniel said.

"Of course, may I join you?"

Trace and the praetorians were uneasy, but Daniel welcomed the tiger. Trace didn't notice the frightened look on Flora's face. She didn't know why, but she felt very afraid of this tiger. Flora hid behind Trace. The group sitting in the pews with the Praetorians keeping between Daniel and the others.

Music began to play while several men and a pair of women came down the aisle between the pews. The man leading them carried a book while wearing a white and maroon robe. The others wearing similar robes. One of the men was a wolf keidran, one of the women a fox keidran. The party reached the alter where several seats were prepared.

"Welcome sons and daughters of Deus to this holy mass. We pray today for the souls of those who died in this recent war. May Pax give them peace as they travel to the afterlife. Amen I say to you , peace be with them and with you." The sacerdos said.

Flora noticed Daniel's expression, the gung-ho expression from earlier replaced by one of pain, and shame.

* * *

Elsewhere Keith and Natani were with Braxton in an expensive saloon. The establishment well furnished with gabling tables, dining tables, and bars. Natani drank expensive champagne with her tail wagging.

"You know I always made fun of people who came to places like this. I was wrong." She said before taking another drink.

"The Kord empire pays their officers better than the Basitins do." Brandon said.

"I have to admit, the last thing we expected to see was another Basitin here." Natani said.

"I could say the same." Keith wasn't drinking, he stayed silent while clutching his sword.

"What brought you into the service of the Kord Empire?" Natani asked.

"It's a long story, circumstances brought me away from the eastern Basitin Empire. Before then I was an infantry captain, served under the great general Keiser, pride of the eastern empire." Natani looked back at Keith.

"You never talk about your father, among other things." Natani said in a certain manner, Keith gave her an irritated look and turned away.

"During an engagement on the border with a group of western basitin warriors encroaching on our land, we stumbled upon some of their female warriors."

"Ahh Keith has told me a bit about them. Tribal basitins who live more like Keidran."

"Indeed, and the women there are just as fierce as the men."

"Keith said there were eastern basitin soldiers."

"There are some, King Adelaide, but soldier women are far and few in between. Though I did know several fierce ones. In any case after the battle we took several of them prisoner. I was about to retire to my tent for the night when I heard one call me over. I wanted to ignore her, but now I saw her outside of battle. She was young, very beautiful, and dressed in a manner I had never seen a woman before. We were trained to resist such urges, but I had never known a woman before, and my urges got the best of me." This caught Keith's attention, his eyes turning to Brandon.

"I approached and we began talking, first about the battle. Then a bit about our respective civilizations, then about each other. After that, well…." Brandon said with his face turning red.

Natani smiked.

"You got to know each other the keidran way?"

"…..It's like you said, western basitin are much like you keidran. Of course the next morning she was gone, free'd her companions as well. I would have been hanged for what I did, but general Keiser had a soft spot for me, particularly to what I did. After all he married a western basitin. I managed to sneak onto a ship in one of our harbor cities and made my way to the Kord empire. Interestingly enough someone was waiting for me on that ship."

"Who?" Natani asked while Brandon smiled.

"My western sweetheart tracked me down, now she's my wife and mother of my daughter. Being raised to be a soldier my entire life didn't give me many other skills , so I offered my services to the Kord empire. Several generals turned me down before I met Daniel, he gave me a chance and made me a captain. Within a year I was one of his brigadier generals."

Keith had an angry look on his face.

"You're a disgrace, you're a deserter , a fornicator, a traitor!"

"Shut up Keith, you sound like a prick." Natani said. Brandon's expression changed, he looked at Keith's sword.

"That's a nice sword, the golden fang I believe it's called. I remember your father using that sword, bright steel. A gift from Emperor Germanicus to your ancestor after he helped train the first legions. Now you wield it, Cornelius Keiser's disgraced son, banished from the eastern empire never to return. Your family name forever dishonored." Brandon said.

Keith felt his rage boil before being cooled by the sorrow inside him. He got up and began to walk away, Natani following.

"Keith wait!"

"Not now Natani."

"What is he talking about?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Would you just fucking drop the tough guy act for once and-" Natani started while grabbing his arm. Keith ripped his arm out and pushed Natani back. Gaining the attention of many in the saloon. Keith got outside and looked at his sword, clenching it before throwing the weapon to the ground. Natani coming out moments later and seeing the sword on the ground.

* * *

Back in the ecclesia, massa had concluded. Trace and the others waited outside a room guarded by the praetorians. Tysis stood patiently with Flora still shaking while looking at him.

"I don't like that man." Flora said still hiding behind Ash.

"He seems harmless enough, and he's no magic user , that I can tell."

"There's something about him, I don't know what." Flora said still shaking and holding her pregnant stomach.

"Blessing to you." The two heard, turning to see one of the young men in a white robe. He had a shaved head with a necklace around his neck. The necklace in the shape of the three entities of Deus. He looked scrawny with a shaved head and brown eyes.

"Have you come to confess to saceredos Marth as well?"

"No, we're just waiting for general Rian."

"Tis a great honor having him here. I am brother Ralph, an alter servant. I haven't seen you here before, are you from out of town."

"I am, Trace, this is my wife Flora."

"Blessings to you both." Ralph said.

Inside the sacristy, the saceredos held Daniel's silver bright-steel sword and tapped the edge on his shoulder.

"Rise , Deus absolves you." Daniel took his sword back and sheathed it, coming forward and hugging the older man.

"Thank you saceredos Marth."

"May Deus watch over you and give you wisdom when you reign over Mekkan."

"I can only hope." Daniel said coming out.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting."

"It's no trouble." Trace said.

"Faith is something we should all make time for." Tysis said.

"You worship magic yourself don't you?" Trace asked.

"I do, what you believe in?" Tysis asked. Trace looking at Ralph and the building around them before sighing. They made their way out of the ecclesia , Ralph joining them.

"Your grace there are many who believe that certain tax laws are unju-"

"Just general Templar." Daniel said.

"Forgive me, but as I was saying, there are many who see certain tax laws as unjust."

"Which one's?" Trace asked.

"Some see that taxes on keidran and other frontiersmen are too high, while not enough taxes are put on the wealthy in the center."

"Emperor Tiberius II's tax policies if I remember right. Allow the wealthy in the center to spread their industry out. It worked wonders for the imperial center and parts of the mid region after the end of slavery. Opened up a lot of labor positions for out of work freemen." Trace said.

"That it did." Daniel said.

"It did wonders for the center and mid regions, but it created hardship for those on the frontier. Keidran are forced into farm hand positions to make ends meat. Towns forced to hand over young men to fight in your armies."

"I have great respect for keidran auxiliaries, many serve as captains in my army."

"I thank you for that, but my people are still treated as second class to humans. We cannot serve in legions, nor represent ourselves in the senate. We like the frontier are at your mercy."

Daniel turned to Trace.

"What do you think?" Trace looked at Flora and sighed.

"He's not completely wrong, slavery might be gone, but I've known many who still treat keidran like dirt. Many who are loyal imperials who have a voice. I have also seen the hardships of towns and villages who contribute to the empire but don't benefit from it. I've also seen when the reaches of the mid region and center give back to the frontier. But there are changes that can be made." Trace said, Flora smiling and holding his hand.

"Alright that is something to think about."

* * *

Natani searched for Keith through the city, golden fang in her arms.

"Keith!" She shouted while passing through one of the narrower streets. Moments later she saw her basitin boyfriend stumbling out of a tavern with two legionaries helping him.

"Easy there." One said as Keith moaned. The two legionaries stopped upon seeing Natani.

"I'll take him from here." Later that night, Keith was in the room of an inn. He looked out the window at the city while keeping his depressed look.

"You lost this." Natani said tossing his sword in front of him. Keith stared at the sword but didn't pick it up. Natani taking a deep breath.

"Keith, I realize that while you haven't been forthcoming with me, I haven't exactly been the same with you. I guess it wasn't fair of me to ask that of you without doing it myself. So I'm going to tell you exactly what happened to me." Natani went over everything, Isaac, her soul shattering, and Zen.

Keith's expression changed as he saw the look on Natani's face.

"I don't even know if I am who I was before. Pieces of Zen's soul inside my own, did it change me? Will I ever be able to go back to who I was. All I know is that I'm not whole anymore." Natani said while lowering her head, a faint dog whine coming out of her mouth.

Keith got up and came over, putting his hand on her hands.

"Whatever happened, you're not less than you were before. The person I've come to know, that person is whole." Keith took a deep breath, his expression turning sadder.

"I only wish the same could be true for me." He felt Natani's hands tighten around his.

"My father never loved me the way my mother did. My mother loved me more than anything, she almost kept me from going to training. But every Basitin man must serve in the army, and my father had a proud knight tradition. He shipped me off to training, but I never saw him during it. There are times I thought he saw me as more of a bother to him than anything else." Keith picked up the sword.

"Even when I was assigned to server under him, he kept his distance. He never even called me by m first name. One night after a skirmish with some western basitin raiders, several managed to sneak behind our lines during my watch. My father blamed me for this and ordered me to have several lashings. I cursed him, claimed that he wasn't my father and that I hoped our family would fall to nothing. That night , we returned to our home, I wanted to see my mother badly, but when I came to our house…." Natani said Keith's eyes tear up.

"It was wrecked and my mother…."

"Keith." Natani started, rage filling Keith's expression.

"My father had killed her in a drunken rampage, I found him at a tavern still drunk with her blood on his hands. I confronted him, but he attacked me, so I grabbed golden fang from his own sheath and tried to defend myself…..My father practically fell into the sword, our families sword… After that I was arrested by Alabaster for my father's murder. He wanted me hanged, but my old friend Alaric had just made general. He used his influence to switch my sentence to banishment, and snuck me golden fang too." Natani saw Keith shake. His eyes clenched shut with tears coming down his face. He threw the sword away from him while still shaking.

"Keith, I had no idea, I." Natani saw Keith break down like she had never seen him do before. The young wolf keidran wrapped her arms around Keith and held him tight , almost cradling him as he cried. After several minutes, the two were laying in each other's arms.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace and Flora were at another inn, Tysis still filling Daniel with the pleas of the Templars.

"Templars can certainly talk." Flora said.

"If only that was all they did." Trace said, Flora laughing a little.

"Words are powerful." Ralph said.

"True enough."

"Hopeful words can help the souls of these soldiers returning from war. We have much work to do with them." He said looking at the legionaries in the inn.

"You're doing a good thing for them." Flora

* * *

said.

"Deus's work is a duty I am happy to fulfill." Ralph said before joining a pair of legionaries.

"Alright I'll get back to you when I can." Daniel said as his praetorians escorted Tysis out.

"The invasion felt shorter than that." Daniel said.

"Did he make any good points?" Trace asked.

"Several, which is why I assume you came. Wanted to make sure I wasn't seduced by a Templar."

Trace and Flora sweat dropped.

"Well we."

"It's fine, and you'll be happy to learn I won't be taking part in anything he's after."

"Really!"

"He brought up many valid points, but in the end he only knew what he wanted, not how to get it. People like you are the kind I want by my side Trace, but from what I can guess you've still got work to do."

"Yes I'm afraid."

"Well if that work ever ends, feel free to find me. I'll make sure you, your wife, and child are well taken care of." Daniel said looking at Flora who blushed a little , smiling while holding Trace's hand.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So we meet the future emperor and his friends_

 _We know why Keith was banished and where his sword came from_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Farren

* * *

Red rode hard through the edge of the empire's mid region. Behind him was Raine, her hands bound and a magical suppression gem around her neck. Red made sure to keep off heavily used roads to avoid being seen. Raine being awake and quite through the whole ordeal.

Red eventually stopped and took out his waterskin, opening it and bringing it up to Raine.

"Are you thirsty?"

Raine kept her aggressive face, but drank the water.

"We're nearly there, it-" Raine transformed herself into her wolf form and snapped her jaws at Red who yelped and lurched back, nearly falling off the horse.

"How can you do that! The necklace should suppress your magic!"

"Not all of my magic Templar." Raine said growling.

"Alright , well if you wouldn't mind turning back into a human." Red said, Raine noticing some fear in his eyes and tone.

"Does my wolf keidran form make you uncomfortable?"

"Well….."

"I think I'll stay a keidran for a while then. People around here might not be as suspicious seeing you escorting one, even if I cried for help."

Red took a deep breath and continued riding, occasionally glancing back at Raine who growled. Red kept his nervous expression as he rode.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"The city of Farren."

"Darren? Figures that place is overrun with you Templars. Wait a minute, I've been to Farren before, this isn't the road."

"It's a shortcut, and less travelled."

"A shortcut that's less travelled. Doesn't that sound like a bad idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if it's shorter, then more people would take it, unless there was a reason they didn't take it."

Not a moment later, Red saw three figures on the road ahead. The figures were three men wearing leather esk armor and wielded small weapons. Red pulled on the reins of his horse to stop him.

"Clear the way!" Red shouted. The three smiled looking at his armor and Raine.

"I'm afraid your trespassing on our road knight."

"Your road?"

"Everyone who passes by here has to pay a toll. Ten denarii."

"Ten denarii to pass on this road? You're out of your mind. Get out of our way before I clear the way." Red said in a forceful manner.

"Look ser red-head, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Ten denarii or we slit your throat, take all your money and your wolf friend."

"For fucks sake just pay them and be done with it." Raine said, however, instead she saw Red's face turned red. He grabbed the center man by the throat and lifted him up a little.

"You threaten me and this fair lady you wretched cur!" Red shouted, the man's companions trying to draw their weapons. Red grabbed the left one's wrist and punched him. The third thrusting his dagger at the back of Red's neck.

Red came around, knocking away the bandit's knife with his elbow armor. He then punched the man in the head with an uppercut , followed up by an elbow to the face.

"Are you alright?" Red asked turning to Raine who shook her head almost in disappointment.

"Great job, but what are you going to do about them?" Raine asked, Red turning to see five more bandits emerge from the trees. The three Red had just beaten down got back up , surrounding him with their companions.

"You should have paid when you had the chance." one said, Red drawing his sword.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Raine watched as Red fought off the eight bandits. She could tell he was a tell trained knight, but even with his skills and armor he was having trouble fighting all eight of them. He managed to cut down two, but the others were wearing him down.

Raine looked down at the necklace and tried to take it off. However, her bound hands made it difficult. Instead, she got the necklace and used her wolf mouth to tear it off. Red cut down another bandit before one his back with a club, knocking Red to the ground.

Three of the bandits tried to swarm Red, only to be hit by a powerful blast of magic. The remaining two seeing Raine with her eyes and hands glowing. Raine barked while unleashing another blast into the three bandits, killing them this time. Red got up and cut down the remaining bandits.

Raine tried to mount the horse, but Red got behind her and put the suppression necklace back on. Raine barked at Red who now looked afraid again. He brought his arm up, yelping when Raine bit on his armor.

Despite this, Red was able to get ropes around Raine's wrists again. He mounted the horse and looked back at her.

"…..Thank you, for that….If you turn back into a human I'll take the ropes off."

"You seem to have a problem with me in wolf form. So I think I'll stay like this." Red sighed. He continued riding while occasionally glancing back at Raine.

"It might go faster if we talked."

"You think I want to get there faster."

"We're not going to hurt you."

"That's all you Templars do."

"I hope I can show you otherwise." Eventually they reached a small city. Raine saw the city walls, made of wood and seeming to be in a very poor state of repair. Many people were entering and leaving the city. Manning the walls weren't legionaries of auxiliaries, but Templars wearing leather or metal scale armor.

The city interior seemed to be in just as much of a state of disrepair. The roads worn, the buildings full of Templar graffiti, and rotting wood. The aqueduct not functioning with entire segments missing. On the streets were dozens of homeless people, humans and keidran alike.

Raine and Red had looks of pity for the poor in the streets. Red taking out a few denarii and tossing them by a few of the homeless. Raine also sighted several Templars passing out bowls of stew to homeless who lined up. Raine similarly saw no soldiers in the streets, just more Templars.

They approached the city manor, a pair of Templars manning the gate.

"Who goes there?"

"Lieutenant Reed."

"Red Reed right?" one asked in a joking manner.

"….Yes." The two opened the gate and let them into the courtyard.

Several Templar laborers were inside as well as dozens of strange looking legionaries. Their armor was rusted and old. When Red got Raine down, she accidentally bumped into one of the legionaries.

"Sorry, I-" Raine started before her eyes widened. She screamed when she saw a black skull inside the legionaries mask with glowing red flame eyes. The undead legionary hissed while Raine continued to scream. Red pulled her away from the undead legionary.

"Back off." Red said, the skeleton hissing before it returned to formation.

"What the fuck was that?"

"The fruits of Sarix's pet project." Moments later two more figures appeared. Both being young women. One was a girl of perhaps sixteen years old with pale skin, green eyes and hair, and strangely enough a pair of keidran ears along with her human ears. The second girl looked about twenty one yeas with light skin, light blue eyes, and long violet hair.

"So the conquering knight returns successful. This is her then?" The violet haired girl said.

"This is Raine, Raine this is Maren and Karen Taverndatter."

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Karen! This is my sister , I've heard about you! I was excited when I heard you were coming!" Raine sweat dropped.

"I uhhh."

"Can you really do it! Show me show me show me!" Raine nervously transformed back into her human form.

"She can do it!" Maren grabbed Karen and pulled her away.

"She's a bit excitable. Welcome to our humble abode. We can show you where you'll be staying."

"I'll join you, she's quite powerful."

"No need." Karen said before she placed a shackle on Raine's right hand.

"Huh?" Raine said. She tried to take the single shackle off but could not. Maren removed Raine's necklace.

"That's a magic suppression shackle, like the necklace, only this one doesn't come off without the key. You won't be using any powerful magic or leaving this estate." Karen said.

"I can show her the way." Red said.

"Too bad, you're needed elsewhere." Another voice said. Red almost jumped when he saw another wolf keidran approach.

"Dam it, Sythe I told you to stop doing that."

"Stop being wolf keidran you mean?" The wolf said in a pessimistic tone. Red was silent. Raine saw the young wolf keidran. He looked about twenty-two years old with light grayish brown fur zinc yellow eyes. His hair was the same color of his fur and combed back into a ponytail. He wore only a grey cloth covers around his waist and had a curved scythe like sword on his waist.

"Master Brahn wanted to see us both."

"Alright." Red said, Sythe turning to Maren.

"It might go late."

"It's fine, I can wait." Maren said leaving with Karen and Raine. Raine was lead through the manor, the interior filled with Templar graffiti and several of the rooms housing Templar magic users who taught or preached to new templars.

Occasionally they would pass some of the undead legionaries, Raine still frightened by them.

"Don't worry you get use to them." Maren said.

"Really?"

"No." Maren said as they finally reached a guest room. Raine saw the room was reasonable well maintained. There was a single bed , a dresser, a rug, a window, and a crystal lighting.

"No cell?"

"No need, try to leave with this on and you'll just be walking into a magical wall." Maren said.

"If you need anything just give us a holler and make yourself at home." Karen said before the door was shut. Raine took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, contemplating her situation. But also fearing when she thought more about it.

"He's not here is he?" She said shaking a little.

* * *

Red and Sythe walked through the manor passed several other Templars and groups of undead legionaries.

"I suppose congratulations are in order for capturing her. Especially with Trace's gang and the Chaos soldier guarding her." Sythe then noticed Red's uneasy expression.

"I don't need thanks from you." Red said.

"Fine be that way. Just remember we're on the same side here."

The two reached a larger chamber, inside was a series of bookshelves, a table with a map and pieces of paper on it, and some furniture. An older man sat in the corner on a large furnished chair wearing expensive looking cloths and drank from a silver cup. Sarix and Brahn stood at the table looking over the map. Several of the undead legionaries standing guard around the room, plus a young woman with black hair and a black cloth over her eyes.

Sarix and Brahn were talking to each other. The blind young woman turning two Red and Sythe as they came in.

"That girl scares me." Sythe said.

"She's not as frighting as wolves." Red said, Sythe glaring at Red for a moment.

"I hit another three graveyards. I have a little over ten thousand of them total." Sarix said.

"That should be enough to suit out needs. Have we gotten word from Master Sirus yes?"

"I just got a letter from him this morning. He's still following Trace, that plan of his is close to fruition according to the letter. What do you think?"

"If he's right about Trace and what his kind are capable of , then he would be instrumental in future plans."

"Uhhh Grand Master Brahn." Red said nervously while approaching.

"Ahh Red you've returned, good to see you my boy." Brahn said.

Sythe noticed a black cat with glowing eyes watching them from the top of a bookshelf. A black crow also sitting on the young woman's shoulder with the same glowing eyes.

"Natasha my dear, senator Crixus is coming in soon. Would you please keep an eye on him, make sure he's still as daddy wants him to be." The blind girl's crow flew out the window before her cat came down and into her arms. The girl walking out of the room while Sythe gave a relieved look.

"The girl you asked for, the one who can change between human and keidran, she's here master." Red said.

"Excellent work Red, I knew I could count on you." Brahn said coming over and putting his hand on Red's shoulder.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking , what is it we need her for exactly?" Red asked.

"Her powers are the key to a future with no divisions Red. The ability to chance one's own species from human to keidran, imagine staunch imperialists finally understanding things from a keidran's point of view."

"I'd like to see that." Sythe said in his pessimistic tone.

"She will be instrumental in creating a better world. Once we fully understand how her magic works."

"She seems quite adamant on her hatred of us. What if she doesn't cooperate?"

"If she doesn't then I'll simply talk to her, convince her our intentions are good."

"There was something else you wanted to see us for master?" Sythe asked.

"Yes, I'm planning a march soon and the weapons we have here are in bad condition. The two of you know weapons better than anyone else here, head down and oversee their maintenance."

"…..I can do it alone master." Red said.

"Still uncomfortable around wolves Red." Sarix said as Red glanced over at Sythe who glared at him.

"This will be good for you then. Go we need those weapons sooner rather than later." Red reluctantly went with Sythe.

Brahn looked back at the map.

"Have that taxes been collected yet maior?" He said to the old man.

"Yeah."

"Good, we'll discuss distributing it later."

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Our chief financier says that the recent war in the Red Rock-isles may cause some problems with our income. Our agents in the shipping companies were a major source of our income. But until things there are restored to normal , shipping and our income are going to take a hit."

"Dam that idiot prince Dareon, what made that fool think he could seize those ships and citizens from the empire without repercussions?"

"Apparently we did."

"What?" Brahn said.

"Dareon was under the impression that the trade deal between his kingdom and the Kord empire was more beneficial to the empire than his kingdom. He likely heard rumors that our actions have degraded the empire from within and probably thought that seizing those ships and people would get him that better deal. After all a weak empire can't fight back well."

"It would seem our work hasn't had the impact that he thought it would. At least not yet anyway. Still the fool has made things more difficult. Senator elections are coming up soon and we need to buy votes and new senators as well."

"What about the philosophers incantation. Reap in some gold that way?"

"None of us possess that ability. Currently only the Hospitaller do."

"None of us are powerful enough?"

"It's not a matter of power, it's a matter of knowledge and ability. That is a well kept secret by our adversaries. In any case, we'll find a way."

"What is is you need those weapons restored for?"

"Your army. I'm sending you and a thousand of your soldiers to meet with master Sirus, he's asked for your help."

"Alright fine. I'll start making the preparations as well." Sarix was about to walk away when he stopped for a moment and turned back to Brahn.

"You have Raine in your possession now. What is Red is right and she doesn't cooperate."

"Oh she will, one way or another."

"Shouldn't we tell master Euchre that we have her?" Brahn contemplated for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, this doesn't concern him."

"He might disagree."

"I decide if it concerns him or not. Now go."

"As you say." Sarix said.

"If you see Maren and Karen, give them a message for me."

* * *

Elsewhere , Raine sat in her room thinking about her situation. She tried to use some magic, but the shackle on her hand was working. Rain only being able to conjure very basic and weak magic. She tried desperately to get the shackle off , but to no avail. She sighed , lamenting her situation, wondering what the Templars would do to her.

To help pass the time Raine began doing some exercise stretching, gaining a light sweat after thirty-two minutes or so. Raine stopped to take a breather and drink some water they had left for her. While Raine drank she heard the door open.

Maren and Karen came in and saw Raine with some sweat on her body. Maren giving an almost disappointed look while Karen looked confused.

"Why are you all sweaty?"

"I was uh-" Maren and Karen saw the bed slightly undone.

"Oh you weren't doing anything?-" Karen started before Raine saw the disapproving look on Maren's face.

Raine face turned red as she nearly dropped the cup of water and held her hands up.

"No! No! I was stretching!"

"We're not here to judge." Karen said.

"…." Maren's expression didn't indicate what Karen said applied to her.

"Well it's mid day and we thought you might want some lunch." Karen said holding a tray.

"Alright, thank you." Raine said. The three sat down at a table in the corner. The lunch consisted of a fish , a carrot , and a small piece of bread. Karen and Maren had the same lunch , Raine noticing Maren take out a deck of playing cards.

"Do you play?"

"I've played before."

"We'll play naval style then."

"I always preferred army style mysel-" Raine started.

"We play naval style here!" Maren said in a forceful manner, Raine nervously sweat dropping. The three ate while Maren dealt the cards.

"So you're both Templars?"

"That's right." Maren said while dealing.

"It's a great thing. Since we've joined I've gotten to help feed dozens of homeless people." Karen said.

"I've noticed there are a lot here, couldn't you make room for them in this manor."

"This manor doesn't belong to us, it belongs to the maior of Farren. He just let's us use it, he doesn't like homeless people."

"What exactly do you do here?"

"I'm an overseer of the lower Templar, do some inventory on food storage, and apparently look over guests now too."

"If I'm a guest why am I wearing a shackle?" Raine said.

"Because we need you to stay." Maren said.

"Tell us more about yourself Raine." Karen said. Raine noticed Karen's extra keidran ears and sweat dropped again.

"You tell me about yourselves first."

"Are you wondering about these?" Karen asked pointing to her ears.

"….Well."

"Karen and I are sisters like we said earlier. We were born in the mid region town of Pinewood. Our mother died from illness when we were young and our father was a legionary who died in a fight against scept raiding party."

"I'm so sorry." Raine said.

"It was a long time ago. We've moved on since then." Maren said.

"Grand Master Brahn took us in. The Templars basically raised us." Karen said.

"So you really believe in what they say?"

"We've seen magic perform miracles, it's how I got these!" Karen said pointing to her ears.

"Someone like you, gifted with magic, you have know idea how blessed you are." Maren said.

"Right, being both a human and a keidran is certainly easy. Most humans and keidran I meet think I'm a freak or a monster. Only hybrids seem to think anything decently of me." Raine said in a somewhat depressed tone.

"You'll find no such treatment here. The Templars accept all kinds!" Karen said.

"Your knight friend might not." Raine said, Maren turning to her.

"Red?"

"I could tell he has a problem with keidran, wolves in particular. I thought you Templars were suppose to be about equality for all."

"He's actually really nice if you get to know him."

"Red has his reasons for how he see's keidran. If you knew you'd understand."

"What reason is that?"

"It's not my information to give, you want to know you ask him." Maren finished dealing out the cards.

* * *

Elsewhere in the armory, Red and Sythe were overseeing over two dozen men as they repaired groups of swords, spears, and axes. Many of them were human or keidran using anvils, oil, and forges, while three were human magic users who magically restored the weapons.

Sythe looked at a lance and inspected its sharpness tapping his finger on it and seeing a little blood come out.

"Looks good enough. Red this batch is good." Sythe said.

Red took the weapon and looked at himself.

"I suppose so." Red set the weapon inside a barrel.

"Have you gotten through the swords yet?"

"Just leave me to my work Sythe. It will go faster that way." Red said coldly while checking the swords.

Sythe sighed coming up closer to Red.

"Red how long have we known each other? I'd like to think by this point I will have at least earned your respect?" Red turned to Sythe for a moment before turning back to the swords.

"You are a Templar, and you have proven loyal to the cause. I'll never take that away from you. But don't expect to get more than that from me, wolf."

"Fine, human."

* * *

After finishing their work, Red and Sythe went their separate ways. By that time it was nearly nighttime. Red walked through the manor and to came to Raine's door. He was now out of his armor and in just a black short sleeved undershirt and grey trousers.

"Raine." He said knocking on the door.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" She responded.

"Well yes."

"….Come in." Red opened the door and saw Raine sitting on the bed in her human form reading a book.

"Are you doing ok?"

"As much as a prisoner can." Raine said while Red walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I see you're back in your human form. I guess I never got the chance to say it, but you're quite beautiful Raine." Red said, Raine lowered the book and gave an almost defiant look.

"Really." She said, not a moment later Red saw her transform into her wolf form.

"That's better." Raine said. Red looked uncomfortable but took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to leave?" Raine saw the look in Red's face, the sincerity in his eyes.

"No." She said closing the book. Raine sat up and beside Red, her tail stroking past his back for a moment. Red's face turned slightly red as he gave a nervous look.

"You've been cooped up here all day, would you like to walk around the manor?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"By all means." The two walked across the walls of the manor, looking out at the sunset and the city.

"You are quite powerful with magic, but you weren't a Hospitaller. How were you trained?"

"….My mother and father taught me."

"…I hope I'm not intruding, but what were your parents?" Raine hesitated for a moment.

"My mother is a human, my father a wolf."

"But you're not a regular hybrid."

"….It's complicated."

"I can imagine. Growing up must have been interesting."

"You don't know the half of it. Especially when I wasn't able to control it. At boarding school I turned into a wolf for the first time in front of my room my father, I had never seen a keidran up close before. I thought I had become a were-wolf, my roommates were afraid I'd eat them." Red laughed a little.

"That sounds amazing."

"It wasn't amazing when I was stuck as a wolf for a month. My mother having to clear things up with the headmaster."

"Is your mother a Hospitaller?"

"…..Yes, Mary Silverlock."

"The master seer? Wait a minute she's based in Draekon. Where I found you, and you didn't go to her?"

"….I wasn't trying to get to her…We had a bit of falling out a few years ago."

"Your father?"

"…We had a falling out before that."

"A wolf, I could see it." Red thought to himself.

"I've been on my own since. Looking for….Well it doesn't matter. I'd like to know how an imperial knight ended up in the Templars?"

"…It's a bit of a long story. But I do still support my empire, I just think that it needs to evolve further with magic if it's going to survive."

"Yes, this city is a great testament to the great work of the Templars." Raine said looking down at the run down city.

"This place was like this before we showed up. We help people, look down there." Red said pointing to a street corner where Raine saw Karen and several other Templars feeding the homeless.

"I've heard the stories of Templars causing trouble across the empire. I don't approve of it. But the Templars I work with, they do what to better the lives of all people."

"Even wolves?" Raine said smiling. Red was silent.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sythe was in a chamber inside the manor. The door opened behind him with Maren walking in.

"Evening babe, how was our new unwilling guest?" Sythe asked.

"She seems fine. A little too curious but fine. How was your day?"

"Oh you know, just some time with my best friend Red." Maren smiled.

"Still giving you shit?"

"You know it."

"Give him time , he'll come around on you."

"You've been saying that for years."

"Maybe he just doesn't like ponytails on men." Maren was hit in the face by Sythe's bottom coverings. Maren's face turned red when she saw Sythe in just his fur. Sythe smiled as he undid his ponytail.

"Is that better?"

"Let me show you!" Maren shouted pulling her shirt off. She nearly tackled Sythe onto the bed, moments later her trousers falling beside her shirt. Maren rested on top of Sythe, feeling his soft fur on her skin.

The two kissed while Sythe licked his tongue inside Maren's mouth. Martin felt him stroke his hands past her breasts while she felt up his tail. Sythe nearly yelping when he felt her do it.

"Easy babe." He said with a red face.

"You know I never go easy." Maren said smiling before going back in. Later that night, the two were cuddled up against each other, Maren's head resting on Sythe's chest.

"I don't care what Red thinks, you're always going to be my precious little wolf." Sythe smiled while stroking the back of Maren's head.

"…Maren, there's something I should tell you. Grand Templar had us prepare weapons today, a lot of them." Maren raised her head, a concerned look on her face.

"He's not sending you off to war is he?"

"He didn't say, but I'm pretty sure at least Sarix is going."

"No, I won't let him take you away from me." Maren said tightening her grip on Sythe.

"I don't know for certain. I'll clear it up with him in the morning."

"If you don't, I will." Sythe smiled.

"Easy with that temper of yours, it is the Grand Templar."

"Well I'm Maren Taverndatter, and he doesn't know what he's dealing with."

"I think he does, which is why he might just do as you say." Sythe said still smiling.

* * *

Elsewhere, Red and Raine were back in Raine's room together. Red explaining a bit about his time as a knight.

"And you let him go?" Raine asked.

"Well when a man with no arms picks up the sword in his mouth and insists he can still fight, that is someone who deserves to live just by spirit alone." Raine laughed a little.

"I suppose that bandit wouldn't be hurting anyone else with no arms." Raine said.

"Also what I was thinking."

"…..I must admit, you aren't what I expected you to be like."

"Expected me to be some big brute. Not every knight might take his vows seriously, but Red Reed certainly does." Raine covered her mouth and laughed a little. Red sweat dropping.

"Yes, that's my name." Raine looked at Red again.

"You have a serious problem with Keidran, wolves in particular. Why is that?"

"…..It's personal." Raine saw in his eyes , Red was being honest. Whatever resentment he had for wolves wasn't the result of ignorance from being an imperial center brat, this was something else."

"I can understand that. But earlier you called be beautiful. Do you think I look beautiful now?" Raine said.

Red's face blushed a little as he shook.

"…..Yes."

"Even as a wolf keidran?"

"…Yes."

"Prove it." Red put his hand on Raine's hand. Both of their faces now red. Raine shaking a little as Red slowly came closer and kissed her cheek. Raine felt her tail wag faster when this happened. Red felt hair on his tongue and began to cough some up. Raine smiling a little more before Red felt her tongue lick across his face.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Alas we see a chapter from the Templar's perspective, Group B will occasionally get a chapter_

 _So until next time,_

 _Pleas review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Jaffen

* * *

The sun rose over the mid region of the Kord Empire. Ash and Clovis were inside a room of a tavern inn. They had finished their morning sparring and magical training. Ash by a mirror with a shaving knife, cutting the hair on top of his head.

Clovis sat at the small table with a quill and a sheet of paper. When Ash finished he came over to Clovis.

"How's it look?"

"More or less the same as usual." Clovis said looking at him.

"Perfect." Ash said smiling and putting his shaving knife away. He noticed a list of sentences written down in wolf keidran with an x marked across the end of two items.

"What's all this?" Clovis sighed.

"I've decided to write down every bad thing I've done as a crime lord. When I do something worthy enough , I'll cross out an item on the list. When They're all done, I will have redeemed myself."

"Well that's an organized way of redemption I suppose."

"One positive thing about what I did. It made me quite organized. The problem is I keep remembering more things I'm guilty of. The list may never end."

"It has to end at some point." Clovis brought the quill to her mouth with a puzzled look.

"Would you consider a double cross as something I need redemption for?"

"Depends, what was the double cross?"

"Master Euchre hired me to help bring down one of his rivals he didn't approve of. A Templar sell sword kind of like me who was known as the butcher. He slaughtered villages and towns he robbed from. Euchre hired me and my gang to run a joint job with him, but we ended up selling them out to a cohort of auxiliaries as part of the plan."

"…..Hmmmm, nah you stopped a butcher."

"Good, one less thing." Clovis said scratching out one of the items on the list.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tavern, Trace was similarly shaving in his own room chamber having finished his morning magical lesson with Natani and Ash. Flora was finishing some morning stretches a cracked her back upon finishing her last one.

"So how was the lesson?"

"Fine as usual, I must say it is nice having Clovis around as a second teacher." Trace heard Flora groan while holding her stomach. Trace came over and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Uhhhg why does our baby hate me." Trace smiled and laughed a little.

"Ask them when they're old enough to talk."

"I don't want to wait that long. Will they just come out already." Trace used some of his magic to ease Flora's burden , the young tiger keidran exhaling and standing up straighter.

"Alright, that's a little better."

"Come on, let's get some breakfast." They joined the others in the tavern.

"Mmm, this is good bacon, better than he ones they serve on trains." Natani said eating. Ash eyeballed the large number of Templars in the tavern.

"Just remember to keep your voices down. We're in enemy territory now." Ash said.

"Very much so, I didn't even see any soldiers here. Just a bunch of Templar thugs defending the city, if you can call it that." Natani said now eating her eggs.

"Not unheard of in places like this overrun with Templars." Trace said.

"Don't tell me the soldiers ran off in fear." Natani asked.

"Soldiers of the Kord empire aren't so easily scared." Ash said.

"It's money and corruption that's done it. I've seen the Templars run this strategy before. It's pretty simple really. The Templars get someone sympathetic to their cause elected as local maior , buy or threaten the voters. Then the maior begins putting templars into all the official position including tax collectors. The maior then takes the tax revenue that he would have used to pay and feed the garrison and instead out sources it to mercenaries which he's officially allowed to do if he can't afford it." Clovis said.

"These mercenaries being Templar thugs." Keith said, Clovis nodding.

"If the soldiers aren't being paid, the garrison commander marches them off to a larger city to collect their payment. The Templars get free rein of the town, and the maior gets to keep the extra tax revenue. He also doesn't have to keep the town maintained, why please the voters when the Templars ensure you stay in office." Clovis said.

"It's this corruption that's going to slowly destroy the empire from within. What we need to stop."

"Is that why we came here, to oust this maior?" Natani said quietly.

"No, we've got much bigger fish to fry. Maior's can cause damage locally, imagine what a senator can do."

"A lot of damage if paid enough by the Templars I'd assume." Keith said.

"Exactly, and we're here to put a stop to one of their most influential senators,Carro Mantis. He is perhaps the most corrupt senator in the word empire. My father often called him out as such. He's long been owned by the Templars. Helping to pass legislation to benefit them at the expense of the empire and its people."

"Is he here?" Natani asked.

"No, he lives in the capital." Clovis said.

"That's true, but he has a villa here that he frequently visits when he has time. If the rumors are true, he often has meetings with his Templar bosses while there." Trace said.

"You think he might have left evidence of his corruption inside the villa?" Ash asked.

"I do, if we can get proof of it we can not only bring him down, but also bring down many lower senators and high officials who work for him. Dealing a great blow to the Templar's power and influence."

"I like it." Keith said.

"So what's the plan then?" Clovis asked before seeing the five staring at her.

"What?"

"We were hoping you'd have some suggestions." Trace said.

"Me?"

"You are an expert on this kind of thing are you not?" Natani asked.

"…..I…..I….I don't want to go back to a life of crime and stealing."

"We're not stealing, we're exposing corruption that's impacting thousands across the empire. You're fine." Ash said. Clovis sighed, brining her hands to her face.

"Alright, I'll need to see this villa, get the layout, the security and such. Normally I would like a week or so to plan this out. But I take it that's not what we have."

"I'd like to get this done sooner rather than later." Trace said.

"Right, well best get to work then." Clovis said.

* * *

After eating breakfast, the six left the tavern and made their way through the large town. Each wore a hooded cloak to stay incognito, knowing their faces would likely be recognized by certain Templars.

The town of Jaffen was relatively run down, graffiti littering weathered buildings. Dozens of homeless on the streets with Templar preachers spouting out their words. Ash watched as non-Templar citizens were shook down and mugged by Templar brutes. Clovis saw this too and felt guilt for her own previous actions.

They eventually made it to the area of the town by the lake. A large villa was build by the lakeside. The villa was over three floors high with battlement like walls. The six hid in the brush looking over the villa.

Clovis paid the closest attention. Looking over the villa closely. She saw over three dozen men around the permitter as well as men on the walls. She came back and into the brush with the others.

"Too many guards for us to sneak in."

"Are you sure?" Natani asked.

"Not even the most silent wolf could sneak in there without being seen."

" _I could get us in and our easily."_ Chaos said.

"We're trying to not attract attention." Ash said.

"Then what do we do?" Keith asked. Clovis took a deep breath.

"There is another options…..But you're not going to like it." Clovis said reaching into her bag. Ash's eyes widened when he saw her take out the shards of the gender disguising gem.

"It's broken, but four magic users could repair it enough for a one time use. Few Templars knew my secret. I'm sure the ones here don't. If I approach with Trace as my 'prisoner' they'd likely let us in."

"What!? That's crazy! No way we're doing that!?" Flora shouted, Natani giving an untrusting look at Covis.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Keith said.

"I could act as one of her wolves, get in with them." Ash said.

" _I think it sounds marvelous."_ Chaos said.

"You'd hand Trace over! What if it goes wrong!?" Flora shouted.

"I could wear a fake magical shackle." Trace said.

"Trace you're not doing this!" Flora shouted.

"It's just an idea." Clovis said nervously.

"A good one. We'll do it." Trace said. Flora grabbed Trace's hand.

"No! This is too risky!" Trace put his hand on Flora's hands.

"It's alright, Clovis and Ash will be beside me. That means the Chaos soldier will be there to protect me. Plus don't forget, my dragon could always come out if need be." Flora hugged Trace tightly.

"Fine, just don't forget about them." Flora said moving Trace's hand to her stomach.

"I won't." The four magic users put their hands on the shards. Their eyes and hands glowing while the shards slowly moved back together. Clovis held the reformed gem. She took a deep breath before putting it on. Natani almost growling when she saw Clovis appearing as a man again.

"Never thought I'd look like this again." She said. Trace but a shackle over his left wrist, Ash grabbing his arms.

"Stay here and be ready to make a quick get away." Trace said while Ash put some mud on his face and gave him some small scratches.

"Be careful." Natani said. Ash saw the nervousness on Clovis's face while they walked.

"Stay confident. Remember you're Prince Clovis."

"I don't want to be anymore."

"You can do it, just act like your former self." Trace said.

"Bringing down this senator will help many innocent people?"

"Thousands." Ash said. Clovis took a deep breath and cracked her neck. Trace and Ash seeing the familiar smug smile on her face they had seen back when they were enemies. The villa now directly in front of them.

"Halt! Who goes there!?"

"Someone who's here to get paid." Clovis said, one of the guard leaders taking a closer look.

"I'll be dammed , Prince Clovis is that you? I thought you were dead?"

"Do I look dead human?"

"I guess not. What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I came to get paid. I have something for your Templar masters. Trace Legacy!" Clovis shouted while Ash showed Trace's face. The guards seeing he appeared ruffed up.

"Gods of magic , Trace Legacy!"

"I understand he's quite valuable to you."

"Yes, hand him over and we'll give you your reward."

"Ahh ahh ahh,I know he's valuable to your masters. Sirus in particular. He's worth his weight in gold at least. I'm not handing him over until we discuss my reward."

"The senator isn't home, and master Sirus is away."

"I can wait."

"'Sigh' Let them in." Ash and Clovis walked inside with Trace.

Flora watched from the brush, her bow out and her throwing knives ready. She heard rustling behind her and quickly turned to see her companions. Keith and Natani with three horses in tow.

"Alright we're ready for our quick get away." Keith said. Natani got down and knelt beside Flora. Joining her as they looked at the estate.

"….You don't think this is some double cross do you? Clovis hands over Trace and Ash to the Templars for-"

"I thought you trusted her now?" Keith said smiling. Natani was silent.

"She wouldn't do that." Flora said.

"Especially with the Chaos soldier and Trace's true form there. We have nothing to worry about." Keith said.

"Why doesn't the Chaos soldier just burst in there and take what we need?" Natani asked.

"Ash doesn't appreciate killing so many people as him. Earlier this week he killed fifteen in that fight near the river." Flora said.

"She's right, Templars or not, these men are still people. We shouldn't just slaughter them if we don't have to." Keith said.

"…..I suppose." Natani said.

* * *

Trace, Ash, and Clovis were lead inside the manor. There were just as many Templars inside, but also many keidran servants. The interior was very glamorous, fine rugs, marble busts , paintings , and furniture. They even passed a fountain made of silver.

"You grow up in a place like this?" Ash whispered to Trace.

"No, even a senator couldn't afford a place like this as a second home. Only a corrupt one could." Trace whispered back. They were lead to a large guest room.

"Someone with the authority to negotiate will arrive soon. Please stay put."

"No way, with my reward I'm going to build myself a place like this. Brutus and I are going to take a look around."

"Fine , our men will guard Trace."

"No way, until I get my money he stays with me." Clovis said.

"Fine." The Templar said walking out.

"Alright we're inside." Trace said.

"Where would this evidence be?" Ash asked.

"Letters and correspondence, in an office most likely." Clovis said.

"Let's be quick about it." Trace said. The three carefully made their way through the villa. They were careful not to draw any unwanted attention from the Templar guards inside. They passed through a few rooms but couldn't find anything.

"Are you sure there's anything here?" Ash asked.

"There has to be something." Trace said.

"What if there isn't, we half to get out before they arrive to buy Trace." Ash said.

"I agree with Trace." Clovis said, Ash turning to her.

"We're inside and can help a lot of people. I say we go for broke." Clovis said. They reached another room and tried to open it, but the door was locked. Clovis looked through the keyhole , seeing an office esk room on the other side.

"This room." Clovis said using her magic to unlock the door.

"Watch the door." She said sneaking inside. Clovis made her way to the desk, slowly opening the drawers trying to avoid making noise. Outside the door, Ash held Trace in a way that he appeared to be restraining him. As Ash looked around, he saw a pair of Templars approaching.

"Trace." He said nervously.

"Let's hide inside the room." Trace said.

"Where's the senator's office? I'm suppose to check on his supply of paper."

"This way."

"Fuck." Ash said.

"Clovis hurry up!" Trace shouted in a quite manner. Clovis grew nervous while sorting through the letters. She found many useless ones and began to sweat in anxiety.

"Come on." She said opening more letters. Trace and Ash felt their hearts beat faster the closer the Templars got.

" _Let me at them."_

"No."

"Clovis please." Trace said. Clovis shaking as she searched through another drawer. When she did, Clovis noticed a seal maker for the senator. An idea went through head that if she took this , then they could simply forge a letter and put his seal on it. She picked up the seal and was about to shut the drawer. However, she began to think about her idea. Using deception of falsely incriminate a man. But then again it was for the greater good, he was guilty after all, Trace said he was. But did the ends justify the means, doing something deceitful to bring good…The more the thought about it, the more she realized it was what the old her would have done. Would have rationalized. Clovis tightened her grip before dropping the seal back inside.

Clovis was about to leave when she notice two unseen letters, one having the senator's seal the other having Grand Templar Brahn's seal that she recognized. Clovis opened the letters, her eyes widening.

"Dear Grand Templar, I appreciate the twenty-thousand denarii. I received the list of laws and acts you want passed and have begun working on them ins the senate. Rest assured they will be passed as promised." Clovis smiled, her tail wagging as she put the two letters in her bag. Clovis shut all the drawers and quickly came out, locking the door behind her.

"I've got them." She said softly.

"Let's go!" Trace almost shouted, the three moving away before they could be spotted.

"I've got two letters, one the senator hasn't sent yet, and one from Brahn. Both of their seals on them."

"Perfect." Trace said.

"Now to get out of here. We can't leave through the front, but that guest room had a window." Ash said.

"Let's go." Trace said. They reached the guest room and headed towards the window.

"There you are." They heard, turning to see the Templar from earlier.

"Where's your master?" Clovis asked.

"Someone with the authority to treat with you." He said, Clovis's tail dropping and her eyes widening when she saw a human approach. The human was in his mid thirties with a shaved head, green eyes, and many scars across his face. He wore scale armor and had several knives on his belt. Ash saw the fear in Clovis's eyes as the man approached. A wicked smile on his face as well as a strange scar around his throat.

"Clovis, you look like you've seen a ghost." He said walking closer.

"…..Caligus….." Clovis said while shaking.

"Surprised to see me? I can imagine so after what happened in Staon.".

"I, I."

"Let me and my men at the hands of those auxiliaries. But the Butcher isn't so easy to kill, even a hanging rope isn't strong enough." he laughed. Trace and Ash were now just as fearful.

"Caligus I swear I."

"Ohh Clovis, it's fine. Water under the bridge. Thanks to you , master Brahn saw my ability to escape capture. Gave me a position hear as Lord of the Templars here. I've making lots of money , and now you've also brought us Trace legacy." Caligus said coming closer.

"That's right, you Templars want him badly. I want his weight in gold."

"That's a lot of money Clovis."

"You and I both know the Templars can afford it."

"Maybe , but it will take time to get that money here."

"I can wait." Caligus was now directly in front of Clovis. He smiled, the three not noticing the second Templar behind them.

"I won't." Caligus snapped a magic shackle around Clovis's wrist before tossing two onto Trace and Ash's wrists. The Templar tried to stab Ash in the back, but he quickly came around and knocked the knife away. Ash smashed his head into the Templar's face, breaking his nose and snapping his jaws around the man's throat.

Clovis saw Caligus reach for his knife and quickly punched him across the face. Caligus moving backwards , allowing Clovis to kick him onto his side.

"Uhh guys." Ash said looking at the shackle. He tried to use magic, but was unable to.

Trace also tried to use magic, but could only conjure a small amount. Clovis unable to conjure magic either. Caligus smiled , he had gotten back up and smashed his elbow across Clovis's face, forcing her back.

"You didn't see think I'd let you get away with that double cross did you Clovis. You left me for dead, got all of my men killed. Now I get my revenge." More Templars rushed in behind him.

"I also noticed that shackle on Legacy was fake. Which means you're either an idiot, or you're playing another game. Whatever the case, your wolf friend is dead, and I get the glory of handing over Trace myself." Caligus pulled out two curved knives.

"As for you, I'm going to take my time. I'll start with your manhood , wear it around my neck."

"Ash, your friend would be most helpful right now." Clovis said.

"Chaos, let's kill these bastards….Chaos?"

" _Ohhh, I don't feel well. I feel tired."_

"Chaos! Chaos! Fuck!" Ash shouted while taking out his spear. Trace and Clovis backed up. Ash tossing them both a gladius from his belt. Ash and Trace did their best to fight off the swarm of Templars without their magic. Caligus keeping his men back while he fought Clovis himself. Clovis did her best with the Gladius, but she had relied so much on magic that her skills with regular weapons were not so up to par.

She managed to keep Caligus from striking a blow with his knives but he landed several punches and kicks to her stomach, arms , and legs. Ash managed to kill two of the Templars with his spear while Trace hacked down another. Trace's gladius was knocked form his hand by another Templar. The man eagerly rushing in to try and kill him. However, Trace knocked his hand away and locked the man's arm in a bar. Trace locked his arm around the man's neck, holding him in place while Ash tossed him the dropped gladius back.

The terrified Templar dropped his weapon and held his hands out. Ash and Clovis regrouping with Trace while they slowly backed up. Caligus and the others slowly approached.

"Back off!" Trace shouted.

"Please do what they say!" The Templar said in fear. All of the Templars except Caligus did what they said.

"The key to the shackles, hand it over." Clovis said. Caligus didn't look hesitant, he simply kept the same expression he had before.

"I'll open up his throat right now!" Trace shouted.

"Give them the key!" The terrified Templar screamed.

"Caligus." Another Templar said. Caligus smiled as he reached to his belt. Instead of a key, he threw a knife forward. Ash and Clovis tried to knock the knife away with their weapons, but it didn't come at them. Instead it hit the Templar Trace was holding right between his eyes.

There was a gasp from several of the Templars, many looking horrified by what they had seen. Trace tossed the body into Caligus before the three made a mad dash for the back door. Caligus forced the body to the ground. The Templars around him staying put after seeing what just happened.

"What are you waiting for, after them!"

"You killed Septimius! When the masters find out you'll-" Caligus grabbed the man and slit his throat with a fast strike. Another Templar drawing his weapon only for Caligus to hurl another throwing knife into his throat. The other Templars now terrified beyond belief.

"Any man still in this room after six seconds becomes a corpse." The other Templars rushed out of the room as fast as they could.

"The white wolf is mine, any man touches him loses a hand." Caligus said joining them.

* * *

Outside the villa Flora, Natani and Keith heard the commotion inside.

"That doesn't sound good." Keith said.

"They're in trouble!" Flora shouted wanting to get up.

"No you don't, you're not storming in there with that baby in your belly." Natani said preparing herself.

"Let me go with you at least." Keith said.

"No , Flora needs someone to help protect the horses for the getaway. A pregnant woman can only do so much."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Flora , it's the true." Natani said walking off.

"You better bring them back alive."

* * *

Inside the villa, the three dashed through the halls as fast as they could to try and find a way out.

"Dam senator and his overindulgence , this place is a fucking maze!" Ash shouted. The door near them burst open with three guards running out. Ash smashed the end of his spear into one , giving him enough space to stab the man through the stomach. Trace parried two blows with the man's hatchet before stabbing him.

Clovis forced the last Templar's blade aside, punching him into the railing near the edge. She stabbed his stomach, making him drop the blade. However, before the Templar died, he grabbed the amulet around Clovis's neck and allowed himself to fall backward in hopes of strangling her.

Clovis was choked for a few moments before she used her blade to sever the necklace. Her true female form now showing. Not a moment later, the three saw Caligus and several of his men at the end of one of the halls. His smile got wider followed by some laughs.

"Clovis, well it seems you had even more secrets than I remembered." Caligus said laughing.

"Looks like taking your manhood won't be an option anymore. I'll have to settle for enjoying your womanhood." Caligus said. He sprinted at Clovis, the white wolf narrowly catching his knives only to be smashed through a window, Caligus going with her.

"Clovis!" Ash screamed. His men tried to get Ash and Trace, Ash fighting furiously just to keep them back. Trace helped Ash until a powerful blast of magic hit the Templar group. Trace and Ash saw none other than Natani before them.

"Things not going according to plan then?" Natani said. Before they could respond, more Templars joined the fight. Natani came beside Ash, noticing the shackle.

"You got shackled!" Natani laughed.

"Shut up!" Trace rushed to the window and saw Clovis desperately trying to fight off Caligus. Her arms had blood on them, Caligus getting in a few cuts on her arms. Trace tightened his grip and came out the window towards the open area of the villa below. Caligus kicked Clovis onto her back, Trace seeing him lick his lips. More Templars rushing in.

Clovis desperately tried to get her sword, Caligus stepping on it. Caligus didn't speak, he simply raised his knives before hearing what sounded like a dragon roar. Caligus, Clovis, and the other Templars turned to see Trace. His eyes glowing red and black with his hands doing the same.

"What that's impossible!?" Caligus shouted. Trace raised his arms, Clovis watching in amazement as the shackle on his arm cracked before shattering. Clovis began to smile and laugh, she had heard of Trace's true form but never seen it.

"You're fucking dead now!" Clovis shouted in excitement. Several of the Templars backed off, Trace throwing his hands forward while pieces of wood and marble broke apart from the walls in the shape of spears, tearing through several.

Caligus tried to grab Clovis, but Trace unleashed a black dragon shaped burst of magic into Clovis's shackle. The shackle cracked and shattered, Clovis feeling the power of her magic return to her. Clovis rose to her feet, Caligus seeing her eyes and hands glow.

"They called you the butcher because of you love of knives. You think they give you power, let me show you, real power!" Clovis snarled, unleashed a burst of red magic that hurled Caligus across eh area and even fractured a few ribs. Caligus saw Clovis hurl fire into a few of his men that got between them.

Caligus quickly retreated, Ash and Natani joining them.

"Clovis are you ok?!" Ash shouted putting his arms around her.

"A few scratches, nothing a little magic won't fix." Natani saw Trace and smiled. Behind them, dozens of Templars rushing in. Before they could speak Trace unleashed another magical dragon burst at Ash, destroying his shackle. Ash's eyes widened.

" _I live!"_

"Oh no."

" _I live!"_

Outside the Villa, Keith and Flora waited.

"Come on, what's taking Natani so long?" Flora said in concern. Before Keith could speak, the two heard a series of terrified screams. Dozens of Templars rushing out of the villa. A portion of the front bursting open with the Chaos Soldier sprinting out and cutting down every man he could reach. For those out of reach, he hurled blades that cut down even more.

"….Well at least we know they're safe." Keith said sweat dropping. The four joined up with Keith and Flora. Ash forcing the Chaos Soldier back.

"Alright Chaos you've had your fun." Ash said.

" _Fine."_

Flora hugged Trace tightly, growling a little.

"Don't scare me like that again you hear me!"

"I won't." Trace said giving her a short kiss.

"Did you get the goods?" Keith asked.

"Yes!" Clovis said proudly.

"Let's go!"

* * *

In the imperial capital Daniel Rian walked with Lord Argenti, some Praetorians, and another man in his thirties with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore brown generals armor and had a large maroon dragon walking beside Argenti.

"It's good to be back here."

"You only say that because you just got back from war boy. Spend a few months here, you'll be begging for a good adventure away from the imperial center."

"Strange Mark Antony, I always thought you liked it here." The man smiled.

"I am here because his majesty wants men he trusts at his side. Still I domes the days the three of us fought the Scepts."

"Sure you're not just sore he chose me as heir to the throne instead of you?" The man laughed.

"Me? Emperor of Kord? I'd sooner spend a year in the mysterious beyond with the scepts then have that honor. An empire of sniveling , howling people of all kinds to answer to and please. That will be your pleasure some day once Terron is sick of it."

"It's a privilege I'm ready to accept. I'll also need good men by my side."

"You speak of me?"

"You're far from a noble man Antony, but you're a loyal and ferocious leader. Someone a good emperor should have beside him."

"Ha, as honored as I am boy, by the time Terron gives you the throne I'll retire with him."

"Ashamed, still I can't imagine you as an old man Antony."

"Neither can I, which is why you should enjoy life to the fullest instead of spending your days in eccelesia."

"Let's agree to disagree."

"Fair enough."

" _Nora?"_ They heard from Argenti. The group looking up to see Nora land before them.

"Well lady Nora, this is an unexpected treat." Antony said.

" _I have a gift for you , from Trace."_ Nora said lowering her head and revealing two letters inside. Daniel and Antony reading them before turning to each other. Later that day, an old man with expensive robes on was dragged from a private pleasure house by praetorian legionaries.

"What is the meaning of this! Filthy plebeians!" He shouted before seeing they were praetorians.

"Oh no." The senator said as a praetorian centurion stood over him.

"Senator Carro Mantis, you're under arrest for corruption, by order of Daniel Rian, heir to the empire."

* * *

Miles away in the mid region, the group had made camp. Trace cleaned his face from some blood from the Templar Caligus killed.

"Trace." He heard. Trace saw Clovis nearby.

"Clovis, is everything ok?"

"…I wanted to thank you, for what you did today. You saved my life. I didn't think you'd."

"Go to my true form for you?" Trace said smiling.

"….."

"I guess I do care about you Clovis, what you've become. Especially after what you did today."

"Huh?"

"I heard you set down the seal, you were willing to risk the mission just so you wouldn't fall back on deception. Despite what you might think of yourself Clovis, you've turned yourself around. Whatever that Caligus might be, you're not like him." Clovis smiled , returning to her tent where Ash was already resting.

"There you are." He said while Clovis cuddled up beside him.

"Could you hand me my bag?" Clovis asked.

"No problem." Ash said reaching over and giving it to her. Clovis reached inside and took out the paper from earlier that day, marking an x next to another item.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Trace and Clovis have some trust built between them,_

 _A corrupt senator is exposed,_

 _And Clovis's rival is revealed_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review,comment ,suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Reshton

* * *

It was late in the day near the southern end of the Kord Empire's mid region. Trace and the others sat on horseback looking down from a hilltop. A massive city stood before them, bigger than most they had seen. Several roads and three sets of railroad tracks connected to the city. Dozens of people going in and out of the city which had large stone walls around with with hundreds of legionaries manning the top of the walls. The city was large enough to have five small castles inside.

"Here we are Reshton, the largest city in the mid region." Trace said.

"And what awaits us here exactly?" Natani asked.

"Well personally I was thinking we celebrate. Our takedown of senator Mantis was an astounding success. According to Nora, Mantis and all those working for him were arrested. Some were even hung after they were connected to murders."

"Dam." Clovis said.

"Nora said she'd be coming here and I thought we'd celebrate together."

"I'm always down for some celebration." Natani said. They rode down to the city and made their way through the gates. The streets packed with people of the mid region and some keidran. They also saw a few hybrids mixed in with the crowd. Also in the streets were legionaries, marching in formation, the group noticing there were many more legionaries in this city than in most of the cities they visited.

"What's with all the legionaries? More men returning from war?" Natani asked.

"There's a reason you saw five small castle-esk buildings here. Four of them are garrisons. This city is the home of the fifteenth and seventieth legions I believe." Keith said. Hearing those names almost sent a bit pain through Flora's soul.

Natani noticed the expression on Flora's face.

"Is she alright?"

"The fifteenth , sixteenth, and seventeenth legions have only recently been rebuilt. During the last scept invasion they were completely destroyed at the first battle of the Shion pass." Ash said, Natani realizing why Flora was upset.

"Oh, right." The group saw no Templars in the streets, only a few Hospitaller here and there. A welcome change for them after Jaffen.

"Wait a minute, four of the castles are garrisons, what's the fifth?" Clovis asked.

"The fifth is specially designed for 'larger' inhabitants."

"Larger?" Natani asked before they heard a powerful roar. They looked up to see a massive emerald-green dragon soaring above the city. The dragon wasn't as large as nora, perhaps seventy percent her size. The dragon had a man on his back adorned in general esk armor.

The dragon flew to the largest castle near the city center and landed on a balcony made particularly larger than most would be.

"Dragons." Natani said almost trying to sound amazed, but almost sounding as if she should have expected it.

"Nora invited us here for a reason.".

"We get to stay in a castle." Clovis said in a bit of excitement.

"I told you we're going to celebrate." While they rode along, Flora smelled something , her pregnancy cravings getting the best of her.

"I'll be right back!" Flora almost shouted, Trace seeing her jump down.

"Oh no, Flora wait!" Trace shouted.

"Did she just forget we're in the main district, you know where a keidran walking around without official business might get some stares?" Clovis said.

"Pregnancy brain my friend." Natani said.

"Go on without us. I'll go get her." Trace said leading his horse that way. Keith smiled while they continued.

"Did you call Clovis your friend?" Natani sweat dropped.

"Shut up."

"Wait a minute, Trace was the only human wit us, are they going to let any of us near that castle without him?" Clovis asked.

"If Nora's there it shouldn't be a problem." Ash said.

Flora made her way through the market, not noticing the many stares she received from the humans and keidran laborers there.

"She's got gut's." A cheetah keidran whispered to her friend. Flora approached a shop where a man and his wife were selling fish. The man moving some boxes while his wife packaged the fish. The woman noticed Flora in front of the stand.

"….Martin, Martin there's a Keidran here." She said sounding almost afraid.

"So what?"

"Keidran don't come to this part of the city unless they're laborers. What's she doing?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me, I can't help but notice there's a haunting aroma coming from your shop. What are you selling?"

"Martin she wants to rob us!" The man looked annoyed and got up.

"Look Keidran we don't want any trouble."

"Hey you think I'm going to cause trouble because I'm a keidran!" Flora shouted.

"Ahh she's going to eat us!" The woman said hiding. The man saw Flora's enlarged stomach.

"Ahh that's it. You want fish, these are good fish. Come from exotic lands. You couldn't afford them dear, run along back to the outer markets."

"I couldn't afford it?!" Flora shouted, trying to reach for some money when she remembered all the money they had on them was with Trace in the saddle.

"She's going to rob us help!" The woman ran off.

"Carol stop she! Uhhhhg"

"Flora!" The two heard , Trace riding over.

"Hospitaller?" The man said in confusion.

"Flora don't just run off in a city like this."

"This keidran is with you?"

"She's my wife."

"…Alright."

"Sorry Trace, I just got a craving."

"For what?" Flora whispered to him. Trace seemed a bit weirded out.

"Ok then, uhh you have any two headed fish?" Trace asked sweat dropping.

"Yeah, there a delicacy in the basitin isles." Trace set down a silver denarii.

"Alright then." The man said taking out a package of wrapped fish and handing them to Flora.

"I'll ask them to prepare the fish when we-" Trace started before seeing Flora take out of the fish and ate it raw. Trace and the vendor sweat dropping.

"Sorry if she was uhh?"

"Hormonal, I get it. I have a kid and another on the way. Carol overreacts to things when she's pregnant."

"That's her!" They heard seeing the vendor's wife who was with a knight in blue armor as well as two legionaries.

"Carol." The vendor said. The knight had a helmet on that covered most of his face.

"Alright keidran stop bothering these people " The knight said sounding a bit annoyed. Flora hiding behind Trace.

"There's no trouble, my wife's paranoid. They're only customers."

"It's ok Flora, I'm not going to let him take you." Flora moved her head out while the knight stopped.

"Flora? Wait a minute." The man removed his helmet, revealing his long yellow blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Flora is that really you? It's me Kei." Flora's face turned red.

"Kei!"

"Kei, wait a minute, this is the guy you grew up with?"

"We need to go now!" Flora almost shouted.

"Flora wait!"

"Captain do you know this keidran?" One of the legionaries asked. Kei giving a nervous look.

"It's complicated."

"Trace let's go!"

"Flora please wait, I only want to talk."

"Let's go." Trace said.

"Wait!" Kei shouted trying to grab Flora.

"Back off!" Trace shouted while grabbing Kei's arm.

"Hey , I don't care if you're a Hospitaller, I'm a captain. You won't do that!" Kei said pushing Trace back.

"We don't want any trouble." Trace said.

"I only want to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Fine then. Arrest him."

"What?" Trace said while the legionaries grabbed Trace's arms.

"You're under arrest for owning a Keidran slave."

"Slave!?" Trace shouted, feeling his rage build.

"It's ok Flora you-" Flora grabbed Kei by the armor and growled in his face like a feral animal.

"Let him go!"

"Flora I-"

"Let him go!"

Trace finally used magic to force the legionaries off him. A pair of Hospitaller nearby seeing this and coming over.

"What do you think you're doing knight?"

Kei waved over a centurion and his legionaries. A standoff now happening with dozens watching.

Flora still growled at Kei before the ground shook. Trace and the others seeing none other than a dragon land behind them. The dragon was much smaller than Nora, being perhaps one third her size. She had black scales and a pair of orange horns that curved backwards like a ram.

The dragon huffed with smoke coming out of her nostrils.

"Princess Reni , perfect timing!" Kei shouted. The dragon looking down and growling.

" _Are these people causing you trouble Kei! Big mistake."_ The dragon growled , Trace and Flora backing up.

" _Get down on your knees!_ " The dragon said before the ground shook again. The dragon looked terrified and backed up. Trace turning again to see Nora.

" _Getting yourself into more trouble Trace?"_

"It wasn't my fault."

" _Aunt Nora."_ The dragon said.

"Lady Nora! You know lady Nora!" Kei shouted.

" _What seems to be the trouble here?"_ Nora asked.

"He tried to arrest me for slavery."

 _"Trace? A slaver? You're a foolish one."_

"Trace is my husband!"

"Husband!" Kei shouted.

" _These are the guests I invited here. You won't lay a hand on them."_ Nora said.

" _Alright, so long as they don't lay their hands on my boyfriend again."_ Reni said smiling and nuzzling her head against Kei who's face turned red.

"Poor captain, I couldn't imagine a dragon having a thing for me." One of the legionaries said. Trace looking at Nora and sweat dropping.

* * *

Kei rode on horseback beside Reni while Trace and Flora rode on their horse beside Nora.

" _My niece didn't harm you did she my darling?"_

"No, so that's princess Reni." Trace said.

" _Yes my brother's daughter."_

Trace noticed Flora and Kei glancing at each other.

"Are you ok?"

"….I don't know Trace…..With everything going on, I haven't even been thinking about Kei for a long time."

"Look I know you two didn't end on good terms, but maybe this is an opportunity for you."

"An opportunity?"

"Whatever happened in the end, he was like your brother."

"He was." Flora said.

"Which is why you should try and patch things up with him. You and I both know that giving up on family is something you'll regret for the rest of your life." Flora sighed thinking about what Trace said.

They eventually arrived at the center castle. Groups of legionaries manning the castle walls and perimeter. They saw the others waiting outside with a centurion.

"We're with them!" Natani shouted.

"Lady Nora, princess Reni are these keidran and Basitin with you?"

" _These are my guests."_

"Ha!" Natani screamed, the centurion looking annoyed.

"Open the gates!"

The massive gate was opened allowing them inside. The castle interior was much larger than any they had ever seen before. Looking intentionally large enough to fit dragons, which was ultimately the point. The interior was also decorated with dragon esk ornaments. Statues, paintings, and such.

" _Are you intending to mock me?"_

"Mock you?" Ash asked.

" _You come to this place made for dragons, while I'm trapped in this armor"_ Ash smiled.

"Well maybe if you weren't so chaos crazy you'd still be in your dragon body."

" _Oh how I miss my true form. I can only do so much in this armor. Now I see more dragons around us. It's not fair!"_

Flora noticed wasn't just dragons in the paintings. They saw paintings of several different men and women beside the dragons, including several Kord emperors.

Flora noticed several of the emperors were bonded with the same dragon. The dragon was larger than Nora with onyx-blueish scales and golden eyes. The names of the emperor written on the bottom alongside the dragon names.

"King Braikeon, your brother right Nora?" Flora asked.

" _Yes, my great and powerful big brother. Reni's father as well."_ Nora said.

"I suppose I should welcome you all. I'm captain Kei, I'm the commander of the dragon palace. With Nora's arrival there are now three dragons here."

"We saw the other one earlier." Ash said.

"Well you're about to meet him." Kei said leading them to a much larger room. Inside was the emerald dragon they saw as well as the general who was on his back.

"Praetor Bastion sir. Lady Nora's guests of honor have arrived. Everyone this is Praetor Bastion, hero of the Shion pass , as well as his esteemed dragon Ser Seirat."

" _Lady Nora."_ The dragon saw bowing his head.

"Ahh the sister of King Braikeon. So glad we can finally meet in person." The Praetor said as he approached Nora and kissed her paw when she raised it up. General Bastion had short black hair , tanned skin, and blue eyes. He looked to be in his early thirties.

"General." Ash said performing a salute.

"Hold on, I remember this keidran." Bastion said stepping closer.

"You were one of Fullmix's auxiliaries at Shion."

"Yes sir."

"Well how about that." Bastion said.

"Willard!" He shouted. A small man in a servant's outfit came out.

"Yes Praetor?"

"We have some special guests, see that they have proper accommodations."

"Yes Praetor." The little man said leaving.

"Congratulations in being appointed Praetor sir." Ash said.

"Well after what we did at Shion it was the least the senate could do. Why don't you introduce me to your friends."

"This is Trace, his wife Flora. Keith, Natani, and Clovis."

"Hello." Clovis said softly.

"You got anything to get me drunk around here?" Natani asked. Kei shaking his head in disapproving manner.

"Ha! You keidran always were a fun bunch."

* * *

Elsewhere in a tavern, a man and woman sat in a dark corner slowly drinking.

"He said he'd be here." She said.

"Sirus is a man of his word."

A third figure sat down before them.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Master Sirus. It's good to see you again."

"And you my old friend."

"I must say though, master Brahn has some concerns for your plan."

"His concerns are unfounded. Lady Nora's presence here is a good thing. It only makes our situation better."

"If it works." The woman said.

"It will, are you both ready for your parts?"

"We are."

"Good, now then. The shackle." The man handed Sirus a shackle large enough for a neck made of a strange black metal that had a glowing red gemstone in the center.

"It took master Brahn and Baron Ceterum a long time to make this. You'd better be right."

"I know Trace well enough now. I am prepared." Sirus holding a smaller version of the shackle.

* * *

Back in the castle, Trace and the others drank with Bastion. Several servants bringing them alcohol of various kinds. Large barrels were brought to the three dragons.

"And when we arrived, those dam lizards were still bogged down by his lot. All we had to do was come in from behind and fuck them in the ass." Bastion laughed while drinking. Ash, Natani, and Clovis laughed like crazy. Flora and Kei being less excited thinking about the battle that killed their father. Kei glanced over at Flora again , seeing her turn away. The knight sighed before feeling Reni nuzzle her head against his again.

" _You look sad, are you ok?"_

"Not exactly."

" _Want to talk about it?"_

" _Reni seems to like it here."_ Nora said.

" _She's taken a liking to the knight more than this place."_ Seirat said

" _I understand."_ Nora said looking at Trace.

" _I'll never understand what fixation you women have with human men."_

"You never told me how you came to know Nora?" Bastion asked.

"Trace, she was his teacher." Ash said.

"Really?" Bastion asked.

" _His true potential was never reached until he met me."_

" _Still as humble as always."_ Seirat said.

" _Do you think your aunt is too arrogant Reni?"_

" _Of course not Nora. I would never-"_ Reni said looking and sounding nervous.

" _Calm down princess, she's only vexing you. She did it to your brother as well, and me for that manner. She lives for making people uncomfortable."_ Seirat said.

"Does that mean you've bonded with Nora?" Bastion asked.

"No." Trace said.

"Really? Why not?"

Trace felt uneasy answering that question, Nora giving an interested look at Trace.

"I just haven't."

"You never truly know what you're capable of." Bastion said smiling, his eyes and hands glowing green. Moments later they saw him set ablaze several tapestries, Keith nearly falling backwards off his chair. However, the tapestries didn't burn apart, they simply turned to a shiny dragon scale esk material.

"Another magic user general." Keith said.

 _"You think a dragon would bond with someone who can't use magic."_ Nora said.

Moments later Willard slunk back into the room.

"Sir, the steam rooms are prepared."

"Steam rooms!" Flora almost shouted in excitement.

"I said we were going to celebrate."

* * *

The men and women split up. The men inside one chamber, the women in another. The chambers were large enough for the dragons to fit inside. They were made mostly out of marble with a few shallow pools of water. The room was filled with steam that cleared the pores of those inside. Each of them wore only a towel wrapped around their waists. Trace noticed Seirat resting in the hot water with Ash and Keith talking to Bastion in front of him.

Trace notice Kei sitting somewhat close to him with a nervous look on his face. Every few moments Kei looked as if he was going to speak, only to stop himself.

"Will you just talk already, this is uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, this is just a little weird."

"Yeah you could say that."

"You're really Flora's husband? How did that happen?"

"It's a long story."

"I never imagined her, well…"

"Her what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"She told me about you, how things ended between you."

"She's not still upset is she?"

"What do you think?" Kei sighed.

"I regret the way things ended between us. It's just , what was happening then. I was so overwhelmed. I've always hoped she was alright, and that I could find her again."

"Well I told her that it would be better if she made amends with you."

"Really, I appreciate that. You….." Kei said before sounding a little unsure, especially when he saw Trace's expression.

"Why are you giving me that look?"

"What look?"

"That un-trustful look."

"Look Kei, resolving what's between you and Flora is good for her. As for me, I don't know you. All I know is what Flora told me and quite honestly I can't say I'm impressed."

"I'm a knight, son of general Thomas."

"You see it's that type of attitude that I never liked in people. I was born in the imperial center like you. But thankfully I spent most of my life in the frontier. Otherwise I might have ended up like you. Thinking that because of my status in society that I'm better than everyone around me. You're father was a hero, but just being his son doesn't make you him."

"You don't know anything about me! Or my father!" Kei said as he grabbed Trace, an aggressive expression on his face. This caught the attention of the others, Kei noticing them as well as Trace's eyes which glowed blue. Trace forced Kei away from him.

"You don't want to do that." Kei turned away.

"Like I said, I just need Flora to have closure. Personally I'd rather not see you again."

Keith watched the two while sitting against Seirat with Bastion and Ash.

"Should we separate those two?"

"It's fine for now." Ash said.

"Kei has that imperial ego the army pushed out of me. He's a good lad, very loyal and diligent of his duties. But in my experience , knights , especially from the center are harder to get out of that mindset."

Since seeing Bastion again, Ash noticed something about him that seemed off. During his last encounter with him after the battle of Shion pass, Bastion seemed very excited, full of energy and life. But despite what they had seen, Ash could tell something was off about him. His mannerisms made him seem more tired. His body seemed less healthy, and older than he was. Hints of grey in his hair.

"Praetor, are you ok?"

"Ok, I'm fine."

"You don't seem like the same man you were back when we first met Praetor."

"Could you please stop calling me that."

"Praetor?"

Bastion sighed.

"Despite the prestigious title and benefits that come with it. I don't enjoy this position. The politics, the extra duties , answering to so manny people who want so many things, people who no matter what you do can't be pleased." Bastion said holding his head.

" _He'd take to drinking , but that would interfere with his responsibilities, so I keep I'm on a short leash."_ Seirat said.

"You keep me from stress relief, it's going to send me to an early grave. I have to admit, I enjoy having you both here. Two soldiers like me, it makes me feel like I'm a real soldier again. Back in the good old days."

"If you hate this position so much why are you in it? Why not go back to being just a general?" Keith asked. Bastion sighed.

"Because I can do a lot of good in this position. Back when I was just a general I knew how politicians screwed over small petiole and veterans at times. Men who fought hard for the empire. In this position I've been able to ensure the legionaries are given their dues, undo corruption made by templars."

"Well we appreciate that." Ash said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the other chamber, Flora was with the women. Nora and Reni joining them , the two dragons resting in the steaming water.

"Geez, that Bastion guy is awesome. If the army is made of up guys like him, I should have gone with Ash when he was conscripted." Natani said.

"I don't think that would have gone the way you think it would have." Clovis said.

" _By the way my dear, his is your brother doing, I haven't seen him in quite some time."_

 _"Thedrad ? Oh well I haven't seen for a while. I just hear he spends all his time with emperor Terron."_

" _They are bonded."_

 _"I've spent a lot of time here."_

 _"I don't suppose there's a reason why?"_

Reni's face turned slightly red.

" _No reason, I just like it here."_

 _"It couldn't be that human knight could it?"_

Reni looked more nervous.

" _It's stupid, having a thing for a human."_

 _"Are you calling me stupid?"_

 _"No I, wait a minute you?"_

 _"I've always had a special place in my heart for Trace. It's quite natural my dear niece."_

 _"My father wouldn't agree so. He thinks I ought to find a proper human to bond with. Big talk for him, he's not bonded with any human right now."_

 _"Your father has been bonded with more humans than years you've lived my dear. Including the first emperor."_

 _"I suppose. Still, I'm not suppose to do anything with these 'feelings' I have towards Kei am I?"_

 _Nora smiled and brought her head in closer._

 _"Do what you think a dragon princess can get away with."_

Reni's face turned red while she gave a very nervous look. Natani noticed a conflicted look on Flora's face.

"Flora, you look upset." Natani said sitting beside her.

"You should relax a little, we're in a steam room. This is a rare commodity for people like us."

"I suppose it is."

"Something's bothering you." Flora sighed again.

"It's Kei."

"The human knight? What about him?"

"Natani, you hated Clovis for a long time after what she did."

"You could say that."

"Would you say that you've forgiven her?"

"….More or less."

"Kei and I have history, and because of how things ended, I've had resentful feelings towards him since then. Trace says I should try to resolve things with him. What do you think?"

"Well, quite honestly I never thought I'd have the need to forgive her. Then again I never knew she was a she. Still I suppose it depends, Clovis is one of us now. We've fought together and she's with Ash. It wasn't easy to move past what she did to Zen. But over time I did. I won't lie, it does feel a bit better."

Flora knew Natani was right, holding resentment only weighed down on her.

"I suppose you're right. I should talk to him."

Later that night after having some dinner, Flora made her way through the castle. Passing a few servants and guards here and there. However, eventually she saw him.

"Flora." Kei said. The young tigress took a deep breath.

"Kei, we should talk."

"Flora, the way things ended between us,, It wasn't right. I'm sorry."

"It is nice to hear you say that."

"I was just….." Kei's eyes widened when he finally noticed Flora's stomach.

"Wait a minute, you're pregnant!?" Flora sweat dropped.

"I am."

"With that Trace's child!".

"….My husband, yes as a matter of fact." Flora said.

"How could you?"

"How could I get pregnant, well it's like your mother explained it. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much."

"That's not what I…..This is just a lot tot make in."

"A lot to take in, it's none of your business."

"You're like my sister Flora, of course it's my business."

"I'm your sister now?"

"You were always my sister." Flora exhaled.

"I was I suppose."

"What happened to you after that night?"

"I was taken by slavers, Trace rescued me."

"That was very noble of him. I've heard tories about him, that he's a Templar hunter."

"We are."

"That's dangerous work Flora, especially now that you're pregnant." Flora didn't like Kei's tone.

"Father wouldn't approve would he." Flora said.

"My father."

"There it is, you tell me I'm your sister, but you act like he wasn't my father either. You say you care about me, but you just want to control me, you haven't changed at all have you." Flora said walking away.

"Flora wait!" Kei said lamenting his words.

Flora made her way to the bed chamber where Trace was already in bed.

"Evening Flora, you look tense." Trace said.

" _What's got you so upset?"_

Flora sighed.

"Well-" Flora started before she realized Nora was in the room. Laying beside the bed.

"Gaaah!" She screamed.

"Yeah, Nora insisted on staying with us."

" _You won't even notice me."_ Nora said smiling. Flora laid down beside Trace, wrapping her arms around Trace tightly.

"How did things go with Kei?".

"….I don't want to talk about it." Flora noticed Nora watching them and held Trace even tighter.

The next morning, Trace awoke and stretched his arms. Flora slowly woke up as well.

"Morning." Trace said giving Flora a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." She said stretching her back. They noticed Nora still asleep beside their bed.

"I can't believe she stayed in here last night."

"She loves me."

"That's what worries me." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Trace said. Willard slowly walked in with a tray of food.

"Breakfast for you."

"Thank you." Trace said as Willard set it down on a table. He came over to the bed and began to change the sheets.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"As well as one can with a dragon watching you." Flora said.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Willard asked.

"No we-" Trace said before noticing something on Willard's wrist. It was a strange black bracelet with a red gemstone on it. Willard didn't have this on him the day before. Before Trace could say anything, Willard sprung around and snapped a larger version around his neck.

"What the!?" Flora turned only to be punched by Willard who drew a knife and grabbed her.

"Stop!" Trace screamed, his eyes and hands glowing blue.

Nora's eyes opened, allowing her to see what was transpiring. Willard was shaken by the massive roar of the great dragon who growled at him. Despite this Willard smiled.

"Trace, I've been waiting for this a long time."

"What are you talking about?"

"The moment you finally join the Templars."

"Join the Templars?"

"You didn't realize I was watching you for some time."

"Who are you?" Trace asked before his eyes widened when he saw Willard transform into Thraxel from Italica.

"A loyal squire?" He said before transforming again, this time into Smith fromDraekon.

"A dutiful assistant?" He transformed again into Wilson from the train.

"A keidran gambler?" He transformed again into Ralph from Wreathwood. The man transformed again, this time into a man who looked about thirty in a Templar master's robe. He had long grayish hair that covered one of his right eye, the other being light blue.

"Or a Templar master. I am Edmund Sirus, master spy of the Templars. You Trace Legacy have been quite an annoyance to us, but now you're going to make all of that up for us with your dragon soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know all about your little ability. I've seen it, I've seen you and your companions. I know your secrets and your weaknesses. I know how to get what I want." Edmund took his knife and cut across Flora's stomach. Flora screamed in a way Trace and Nora had never heard. Nora tried to snap her jaws around Edmund, but Trace's eyes and hands glowed red/black first.

"Yes!" Edmund shouted. The gems on his bracelet and Trace's shackle both glowed red. Trace screamed, Flora holding her bleeding stomach and seeing Edmund's eyes glow violet. After Trace stopped screaming, his eyes glowed violet as well.

 _"Trace?"_ Nora asked in concern. Trace turned his head and aimed his hand at her, Nora snarling as her head thrashed. Flora watching in horror to see Nora's eyes glow violet as well.

Edmund smiled as he saw Trace and Nora bow their heads. However, when he turned, Flora had fled. In the dinning area the others were already eating breakfast with Reni and Seirat.

"Oh I agree that Rian was a good choice as heir, I detest this job enough I'd hate being emperor." Bastion said.

"Help!" They heard Flora scream. The tigress running out with her stomach bleeding.

"Flora!"

Bastion sprinted over first, laying Flora down before placing his hand on her stomach. Flora saw her cut instantly mend and the pain disappear.

"There you go, what happened?"

"Where's Trace?" Keith asked.

"He's with me." Edmund said coming out with Trace and Nora.

" _Nora what's wrong with you?"_ Seirat said looking at her eyes.

"No!" Flora screamed, Trace aiming his hands at Nora and Reni. The two dragons began to roar and thrash around.

"Seirat!" Bastion shouted. Seirat and Reni stopped, their eyes glowing violet.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city there was an explosion. Several people running away from burning building. Seraphina coming out wearing the Adrakist pennant. Her lower legs were now turned into red dragon legs. A tail coming out of her behind. Dragon forearms and horns on the top of her head.

"Fear the power of a dragon!" Seraphina roared while hurling fire from her hands.

On the walls, a centurion sprinted over with his men to see over a thousand skeleton legionaries surrounding the city. Sarix leading them.

"Revenge is mine!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Edmund has revealed himself, he had been watching Trace all along! As characters you probably couldn't recall with a gun to your head..._

 _The dragons are now under his complete control_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Reshton pt 2

* * *

Sirus and Trace stood before the others with the three dragons behind them.

"Shit." Natani said sounding afraid.

"Trace!" Keith started Ash grabbing Keith and pulling him away. Trace thrusted his hand forward. A violet dragon shaped magical blast tore through the floor tiles as well as a column that was behind Keith. The blast continued through the walls until they saw sunlight.

"Talking's him out of him this seems off the table." Ash said.

" _This is the chaos i've been waiting for!"_

Ash cracked his neck while turning to Bastion.

"You're gonna want to step back sir."

"What's he-" Bastion started. The armor of the Chaos Soldier formed over Ash.

" _Now for some fun!"_

"…."

"Oh yeah our friend's the Chaos soldier." Natani said. The Chaos Soldier sprinted forward, leaping up and coming down at Trace. Sirus held his hand up, Trace responding to his command. A dragon shaped magical bomb hitting the Chaos Soldier. To his great surprise, Ash saw a crack form in the armor.

" _Interesting."_ Chaos said, his armor instantly repairing itself. Chaos Soldier slammed his hand into the ground. A metal spike shooting up into Trace only to shatter upon Trace's touch with magic. Chaos Soldier kicked forward. Trace had formed a magical shield over himself, yet the sheer strength of the Chaos Soldier shattered it, Trace sent stumbling backwards.

"That thing around his neck is clearly controlling him." Ash said. Chaos Soldier drawing his blade.

" _Then we destroy it."_ Chaos Soldier said in delight, thrusting his off hand forward. Groups of blades flying at Trace.

"Time to see what a reborn dragon can really do." Sirus said in excitement, forcing Trace to unleash more dragon shaped blasts forward. The blasts shattered Chaos Soldier's blades and continued towards him.

" _I'll show you what a dragon can do puny human!"_ Chaos roared. His sword cutting through the blasts and severing them. A shimmering delight going through his sword as they did. All the while this was happening, Nora and Reni breathed fire and magical blasts as the others who ducked for cover.

Natani and Clovis trying to use magic to keep Flora and Keith safe from the fire and debris. The two feeling the intense heat and chaos of the debris flying around them. Nora slammed her front legs into the ground, her immense strength causing the floor to shake as if a small earthquake had forced itself into the castle. This tremor forcing the two she-wolves off their feet and at the mercy of Reni who charged forward. Bloodlust in her expression, sending a great amount of terror through the wolves.

Bastion stepped out and back into sight, brining with him a comet shaped explosion of his magical power. The green comet smashing into Reni's face, sending her stumbling to the side. Kei sprinted over and jumped onto her back. The black dragon roaring as she tried violently to get Kei off her.

The Chaos Soldier cut apart another of Trace's dragon bombs when he saw Sirus.

" _I have a better idea."_ , "I agree." The Chaos Soldier placed his foot back and used it to propel himself forward. His blade shining as it was drawn forward to impale the Templar master. Just before the blade could pierce the fragile body of the man, the glittering emerald dragon ser Seirat crashing his immense tail into the Chaos Soldier.

Even inside the armor, Ash felt the power of the dragon. The wind getting knocked out of him and more cracks appearing on the armor. Chaos got up and faced Chaos Soldier.

" _I will not be outdone by!"_ Seirat opening his great jaws and bestowing his divine punishment onto the Chaos Soldier in the form of his magical fire bomb. Chaos roared , but despite the tsunami of fire, he moved forward ever so slowly. More cracks appearing on his armor faster than they could repair themselves.

"No no no." Sirus said commanding Trace to punish Chaos Soldier again. The dragon bomb's fury finally shattering the armor of the Chaos Soldier. Luckily , Ash landed beyond the fire of Seirat.

"Ohhhhh." Ash moaned holding his head.

"Handovers have nothing on this." He said. Ash felt the power of magic pull him backwards, the wolf landing in front of Bastion.

"I think a tactical retreat might be called for." Bastion said.

"No arguments here." Kei said. Despite Flora's protests, Natani dragged her away. Sirus stroked his hand through his hair.

"I always knew you were the key Trace. To think some in the Templars wanted you dead. He who controls the dragons, controls everything. Now time to prove our investment to Brahn. See to it the legions don't interrupt us."

Upon hearing the explosions inside the castle, the two legions inside the city began mustering from the four castles. That was until Nora and Seirat flew over the city. The dragons roaring while looking down at the helpless soldiers and civilians below. Inside the small castles, those still inside saw a flash and felt the inferno. The fiery punishment of the dragons crashing into the castles and tearing through the rock like flimsy paper.

Those in the streets watched as the castles collapsed with many still inside. Several legionaries rushed to the debris and began shifting through the remains. Several injured legionaries were pulled out, but their fortune only got worse. Reni flew down, black fire raining from her mouth into the soldiers below who cooked inside their own armor.

The group got out of the castle and saw the destruction the three dragons were causing.

"So Trace and three dragons are under the control of a Templar. Any ideas what to do now?" Natani asked.

"Nothing good ever comes from panicking. We just need to think this through-" Keith started. Ash held his hands out , desperately trying to project a magical shield over them. The shield shattered like glass when a fiery blast impacted near them. Clovis had to catch Ash , nearly knocking them both over.

"Three dragons, how about four." They heard. Seraphina came into their view, smoke puffing out of her mouth.

"Seraphina!" Clovis screamed.

"Looks like that Adrakist pennant really does work." Natani said.

"You took advantage of me! I'm going to kill you!" Clovis screamed while trying to project her magic into the fake dragon. Seraphina threw her hand forward, more of the fiery explosives soaring into Clovis. The blast singeing parts of Clovis's fur while the magic around her shattered.

Clovis stepped back, Seraphina throwing more fire at them. Natani and Ash used their own magic to force the fiery punishment away. But the shear heat making it more and more unbearable. Flora was grabbed by Kei.

"We need to go now!" The knight shouted while leading her away.

Keith, Natani, and Bastion fell back down one street, Clovis and Ash going down another. Keith, Natani, and Bastion finally far away from Seraphina.

"Whew, ok this fuck has officially gone cluster level." Natani said.

"No shit, I need to rally the men here. What's left of them…" Bastion said looking up at Seirat in the sky. The two could see the look of pain on his face watching his companion turn against him and attack the people around them.

"I'm sorry." Keith said, Bastion exhaling.

"I'm going to kill that fucking Templar!"

"First we need to find him." Keith said.

"Formation!" They heard. People sprinting fast them with looks of terror and anguish on their faces. Down that street, a centurion had gathered up ten legionaries facing a gate that had been burst open by a battering ram. Rushing in were dozens of strange looking men in legionary armor. When the legionaries got closer, Natani saw they were skeletons inside the armor.

Natani tried to speak, but no words could come out. The three watching the undead legionaries crash into the living ones. The undead soldiers violently hacked and slashed at the legionaries who tried to keep them back with their shields. However, the undead soldiers fought like animals, snarling and screeching. The legionaries smashed the skeletons into bones , but they came in a suicidal manner, not focusing on anything but killing.

Two legionaries were eventually ensnared by the sheer number of undead soldiers. Another figure wearing knight armor came in past the undead legionaries. This man was alive and swiftly cut down three legionaries as well as the centurion. With the hole in the formation, the rest of the undead legionaries rushed in like a swarm of locusts and overwhelmed the soldiers.

Sarix stood over the now dead legionaries. Smiling while looking down at them.

"So sorry, but the empire's betrayal extends down from you. But now you shall join me!" Sarix's pennant glowed red , the knight smashing the ground with the power of necromancy. Bastion nearly dropped his sword when he saw the recently killed legionaries rise up again. Their eyes glowing red like fire.

Bastion screamed while running at Sarix, fury and rage driving him forward. Keith and Natani quickly ran after him. Sarix raised his sword and held it up, Bastion's gladius crashing into his sword. Sarix forced the gladius to the side and smashed the pommel of his sword into Bastion's face. The Praetor felt blood fill his mouth, Sarix coming down with his sword. Bastion slashed his sword across the air, crashing into Sarix's sword while carrying it to the side. Bastion hooked his arm and punched Sarix across the face with all of his rage.

The undead legionaries attempted to swarm over Bastion. Keith rushing over to the Praetor's defense. Keith swiftly knocked down the first zombie's sword, coming back to slice through its armor. Feeling his bright steel sword easily cut through the old and worn armor. Keith felt the weight of the zombie vanish with it's shattered body.

Keith followed up with two more zombies, shattering them one by one. Natani held her own blade out, acrobatically moving to cut down the zombies. However, after she shattered two, Natani reached the recently killed centurion. Her blade getting caught in his armor and flesh. Natani sweat dropped in fear , the zombie snarling with his blades still coming at her.

Natani desperately pulled her blade free, more of the recently killed zombies coming at her. Natani's slashes did nothing, the dead men still coming. Natani backed up again, this time forming fire in her hands. Natani hurled the fire into the fleshed zombies, burning them to a crisp.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city a group of legionaries and a few knights were in a fierce battle with undead legionaries. In the midst of this fight, Ash and Clovis were battling Seraphina. Clovis snarled, the wolf/fox keidran hurling blast after blast of her red magic into Seraphina.

"Die bitch!" Clovis screamed, her blasts impacting Seraphina again and again. However, her scaly forearms keeping away most of the damage. Ash hurled bursts of fire into as many of the skeletons as he could, trying to back up his soldier brethren. Ash set several more ablaze when he heard a cry of pain. Magic shattering around Clovis when she was hit by Seraphina's blasts of fire. Clovis felt the heat and power of her attack.

Clovis felt her fur burn , water from a nearby of aqueduct landing on Clovis from Ash's magic. Ash now snarled at Seraphina. Guiding serpent shaped bursts of water into the fake dragon. Seraphina's fire was extinguished. Ash saw Clovis drenched in water, the white wolf/fox giving an annoyed look while spitting out some water.

"What? You were on fire-" Ash started, only to have a burst of fire smash into his back. His jacket began to burn while feeling an immense amount of pain. Clovis smashed water into Ash, drenching him.

"Sorry, you were on fire." She said. The two turned again to see Seraphina coming back.

"Chaos you beg to come out all day every day. Now would be a good time!"

" _I am still recovering. I need time."_

"Of course you do." Seraphina roared while running at them.

* * *

Outside the castle, Flora and Kei looked up at Trace who stood beside Sirus on top of the castle. The three dragons still soaring over the city. Kei cut down another two zombies , the list from their weathered bones dirtying his sword.

"I think the cost is clear, let's get out of here."

"I'm not leaving Trace."

"What? Are you insane?! He's under that Templar's control, as are the dragons. We go in there we die."

"Trace is my husband, the father of my child. I'm not leaving him."

"Flora you can-" Kei tried to grab Flora's arm, but she pulled away.

"I'm going in with or without you."

"Why are you always so stubborn!?"

"I take after dad." The two entered the castle, carefully walking through the halls. To their horror, they saw many slain servants and guards inside. Flora heard the growling of skeleton legionaries patrolling the hallways.

"Stay down." Kei said keeping them both out of sight. However, then they started to move, part of Kei's armor snagged on a half ripped tapestry. The two clenched their teeth and turned around, the skeletons hissing with their rotted and decaying bones shimmering. They made a mad dash at the two , Kei drawing his sword and Flora taking out her bow.

She fired a few arrows, but they bounced off the armor of the legionaries. She noticed the old armor had a few openings from past battles and aimed for them. Her arrow whistling through the air and hitting the spine of the first zombie. It broke the skeleton apart from within , crumbling to the ground.

Flora then aimed her bow at another's head, the power of the arrow taking the head clean off. Despite this the rest reached Kei, his sword catching their blades one by one. The young knight strategically moving back. Luckily the suicidal fighting styles of the zombies weren't as effective in smaller numbers. Kei lopped one's head off, grabbing the body of dead legionary and used the armor of the zombie to block the blades of the others.

He Kei tossed the body into the others slashing forward and through the rusted armor of the first zombie. With the skeleton shattering, the third and last skeleton jumped straight for Kei. The knight bashing the end of his sword into the face of the zombie. The skeleton moved back only a little, Kei bringing his sword down through the mouth, feeling the shattering of the old bones the top of his sword made contact with one after another.

Kei caught his breath, slowly returning his sword to its sheath.

"I think it's safe to-" Kei started , Flora already down the hallway.

"…So stubborn." Kei caught up with Flora, the two staying vigilant for more zombies.

"I still think this is a bad idea, with your baby and all. I'm sure Trace wouldn't want you to-"

"Trace is a slave to a Templar and enslaving three dragons including the princess dragon by extension. I'm not leaving without my husband."

"I'm just saying I can do it."

"You're going to take on Trace, a Templar master, and dragons. I suppose that knight training makes you a demi-god."

"I suppose the presence of a pregnant tigeress with a knight would do the trick." Flora glared at Kei.

"Do you even have a plan?" Kei asked.

"It looked like that Templar is using all of his strength to control Trace, meaning he'll be an easier target. If we can just kill him, Trace and the dragons will be free'd." Flora said.

"Sounds logical, and easier than going after Tra-" Flora grabbed Kei and growled with a feral expression.

"Lay a hand on Trace and I will kill you!"

"Easy Flora, I have no ill will towards him. What's happening isn't his fault." Flora let go and sighed.

"Will he see it as such when he's free. Let alone Nora and the others."

"Let's focus on freeing them first…..If it's worth anything, I'm happy you're going to have a family. Mother is still pressing me to get married."

"What happened to your betrothed?"

"Her family opted out for a bigger prize, her brother was among those killed with father."

"I'm sorry."

"Arranged marriages, not much love lost."

"You could always marry Reni. I'm sure she'd like you being with a princess." Flora laughed.

"Don't joke like that! It's crazy enough I've got a dragon who has a thing for me. Always calling me her boyfriend and licking me. Once she even snuck into the bath chambers." Kei said shaking in fear. Flora had to hold her mouth to contain the laughter. But calmed herself thinking about Nora and her ambitions for Trace.

"How is she doing?"

"You know mother. Still obsessed with her only son. She writes me almost every week. Talking about potential brides and my status as a nobleman."

"Sounds like her."

"I think father would be proud of you. Standing up and fighting for what you believe in."

"…..I would like to think so."

"…..Flora, for all the times I wanted to control you. It was only because I wanted to protect you. After everything that happened with dad, I couldn't imagine losing you too."

"…." Flora was silent Kei holding his hand out in front of her. He put his finger to his lip when Flora saw a staircase in front of them. They slowly followed the stairs to the top of the castle. There they saw Trace and Sirus guiding Nora and Seirat in the air.

Kei slowly drew his sword while Flora drew her bow. Kei moved aside for Flora to aim her arrow at Sirus. The ground shook, knocking the two down, Kei seeing Reni land behind them while growling.

"Reni! It's me come on, you love me!" Kei shouted with his hands up. Reni opened her mouth and unleashed fiery punishment down at Kei. Flora dragging him away from the fire. Sirus and Trace now saw them.

"Kill them!"

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Clovis were still in their fierce battle with Seraphina. The false dragon clenched her foot claws into the ground, cracking the pavement as she gained leverage and leapt forward. Ash moved away from her strike , feeling the air as it whissped by him. However, Seraphina hooked back with her other dragon fist and hit Ash's stomach. The sheer power of her fist knocking the wind out of Ash and almost cracking his ribs.

"Fuck!" Ash shouted, Clovis hurled a magical bomb at Seraphina's back. The fake dragon, smashing her tail into the bomb and forcing it back into Clovis. She yipped upon flipping onto thew ground, coughing up some blood and seeing her fur singed again.

"Stop , burning, my fur!" Clovis screamed, her eyes now glowing red while Ash used his spear to try and keep her back. Using her foot, Seraphina smashed through the center of the spear, the shards of wood flying around Ash while he landed on his back. Seraphina tried to hit him with fiery punishment, but a nearby legionary hurled his pilum into her. The javelin bouncing off her scaly arm. Seraphina noticed the legionaries and knights had cleared away the undead soldiers and were now focused on her. Seraphina held up two fire bombs in her hands, ready to unleash her punishment on the soldiers.

Clovis guided a small tidal wave of water from the aqueduct , turning it to ice as it hit Seraphina and pinned her to the ground. Before the soldiers could rush her, more skeleton legionaries entered the area and began attacking them.

Seraphina formed two more fire bombs in her hands. Ash growling while getting up.

"I loved that spear!" Ash formed magical bombs in his own hands, Clovis and Ash both hurling their magic into Seraphina. Her own fire bombs going off. When the smoke cleared , they saw Seraphina covered in burn marks and scratches.

"Filthy insects! I am a dragon!" Seraphina screamed while hurling more fire at the two wolves. However, at that moment Ash felt Chaos and smiled.

"You're no dragon, _want to see a real one"_ Seraphina's eyes widened seeing the Chaos Soldier come out. The Chaos Soldier drew his sword and shield, charging at Seraphina. The fake dragon looked afraid, backing up while she hurled fire bombs at him.

" _Filthy adrakist!"_ Chaos screamed slashing apart the bombs with his sword. The fiery punishment only making his armor shiny. Chaos Soldier reached Seraphina , dropping his shield and punching the pennant with his offhand. The power of Chaos instantly shattered the necklace. Seraphina screaming as she was hurled backwards. Her body violently reverting back to it's original form.

Seraphina slowly getting up before a blade burst through her chest, blood splatting on the pavement in front of her. Seraphina turning to see Clovis with her blade in her chest. Clovis pulling her blade free.

" _Chaos reigns!"_ Chaos roared, hurling blades into the undead soldiers, Clovis catching her breath.

"Yeah , you get em. Whew. I hope the others are ok."

* * *

Sarix and Bastion continued their duel in the streets, Keith and Natani trying to pack him up from the zombies. A group of legionaries having arrived to back them up. Sarix parried Bastion's sword, giving him an opening to kick it out of his hands.

Bastion lurched back, Sarix forming magic in his sword and blasting it into Bastion, forcing the Praetor onto his knee.

"To think, you were once a hero of the empire. Now look at you. It's pathetic. Old man." Bastion felt his pride shattered, but instead of sorrow, the shattered peaces acted like nitroglycerine. Sarix seeing Bastion's entire body glow green.

"Traitor!" Bastion screamed while throwing his hands forward, looking ready to stab his opponent's entrails out with his bare hands. Bolts of green lightning crashed into Sarix' the pennant forming a shield that shattered upon impact. Sarix ducked, seeing the lightning burn through the streets and turn fifteen zombies behind him to ash. Sarix, Keith, and Natani saw Sarix aim his hands at the armor and weapons of the shattered zombies. The metal melting and forming into general's armor around Bastion, two swords being forged as well.

"Oh shit." Sarix said, Bastion smashing into Sarix while viciously slashing at him. Keith and the legionaries cut down the last of the zombies while Natani hurled fire into the zombies who still had flesh on them.

They saw Bastion wailing on Sarix and sweat dropped.

"Should we help?" Natani asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bastion screamed while smashing his sword through Sarix's sword.

"I'm not getting in his way." Bastion stabbed through Sarix's armor twenty times, blood staining his new armor.

"Traitor ! Traitor! Traitor!"

"Praetor." One of the centurions said carefully put his hands on Bastion's shoulder. Bastion turned, bloodlust in his eyes while he panted.

"He's dead sir." Bastion looking down at what was left of the body.

"Oh, so he is." Another knight and some legionaries ran over.

"Sir, we've cleared the undead from the city, but the dragons are still rampaging."

Seirat flew down towards them, roaring while he breathed her fiery punishment down at them. They ducked for cover in the buildings.

"I hope stripes and the others are ok." Natani said.

"Stripes?"

"Flora."

"….When did you start calling her that?"

"I don't know, just now."

* * *

Back in the castle, Flora and Kei ducked and weaved away from Reni and Trace's punishment. Trace hurling dragon bombs that tore through the stones it flew by. Reni smashed her paws and tail at Kei , breathing fiery hell down on him.

"I'll never complain about her affection towards me again!" Kei shouted. Flora doing her best to avoid the bombs from Trace. Flora grunted, the baby inside her taking a toll on her physical stamina. Flora stopped behind some debris and hurled a throwing knife at Sirus. Trace deflected it away, Sirus smiling like an insane man.

"Magic rules all, dragons are the master of magic, I control the dragons! I am like a deity! Bow before me!" Flora saw Seirat and Nora coming down at them. Reni getting closer and closer to Kei. Flora felt her anguish and destitute flood the very essence of her being. Her true love and father of her child about to kill not only her but…..yes her brother. Despite all of what happened, she couldn't deny it. Flora growled and drew her bow.

"Let go of my husband you bastard!" Flora fired two arrows, one at Sirus, and one at Trace. Kei shocked when he saw this. Sirus forced Trace to deflect the arrow coming at himself, the second arrow striking the collar Trace had on. Trace looked dizzy for a moment, Reni and the other dragons doing the same.

"What, no!" Sirus screamed Flora firing arrows at him. Sirus deflected the arrows and stepped closer to Flora. Just before he could use his own magic on the tigress, a sword stabbed through his back. Sirus convulsing, blood filling his mouth.

"You were a shitty servant too." Kei said.

Sirus tried to grab the sword but his life extinguished like a candle flame. Kei pulled his blade free, the shackle around Sirus's wrist falling off. Trace's eyes returned to normal when his own collar fell off. Trace stumbled and fall off the edge of the castle, Flora reaching out and screaming only to see Nora swoop down.

Moments later the great white dragon landed with Trace in her mouth.

" _Got you my darling."_ Nora said. Flora letting out a relief. Reni shook he head seeing the wrecked castle top.

 _"What happened, what have I done!"_ Before Kei could react, Reni pinned him to the ground.

" _My sweet Kei, I almost killed you, forgive me!"_ Reni cried while nuzzling her head against him. Seirat landed on the castle and looked at the destruction they had caused.

 _"We did this."_ Seirat said in shame. Later that night, the dragons and Hospitaller used their magic to help clear the debris of the wretched buildings while legionaries aided the survivors to the hospitals where more magic users tended to their wounds.

Trace was in the castle with the others, Flora hugging him tightly still.

"The death toll was…..Considerable, twenty-one hundred and sixteen legionaries dead or wounded, twice as many civilians." Bastion said , Seirat having returned. A look of shame and pain on his face.

" _This was my doing…..I killed soldiers and innocents of our empire….My shame is beyond measure."_

"It's not your fault." Bastion said.

" _Tell that to the widows and orphans."_

"Regardless, this incident is the doing of the Templars. One of their masters was responsible for all of this. I will make sure they answer for this tragedy. As for you lot, we are in your debt, especially you captain. I shall see there are games in your honor in the imperial center."

"I am honored sir."

"You lot can stay here as long as you like, rest , recuperate. Anything you need." Bastion said while walking off with Serait.

"I wish this felt better than it does." Clovis said.

"We saved as many people as we could, at least the Templars might finally get called out for their actions." Trace said.

Kei was about to walk away when Flora approached.

"Kei." She said softly. Kei turned to the tigress who hugged him.

"Thank you , for what you did." Kei felt a single tear come down his face while hugging her back.

"It's been good seeing you again, sister."

* * *

In Farren, Brahn stood inside a massive dark chamber. A pair of red eyes lightning up the room over the Grand Templar.

"Sirus and Sarix are dead, as is that Adrakist girl they had."

" _Good, adrakists are abominations."_

"Sorry if she offended you my friend. But it seems Sirus's plan for controlling dragons was possible, though now it may be even more difficult to accomplish."

" _Ashamed, it would have been quite useful."_

"Regardless, Sirus's blunder has put us in a dangerous situation. That Praetor survived and he'll try to make us an official enemy of Kord. Losing several of the senators and other officials we owned has only made the situation worse."

" _Buy more senators then. I can make us more gold if necessary."_

"Perhaps Baron Ceterum. But for the time being we should act with more caution and subtly in Mekkan."

" _Perhaps you're right."_

"However, we've recently gotten a letter from our master in the Basitin Isles."

" _The Snake? What does he have to report?"_

"He believes he's close to achieving his vision there. Once he has, we can spread our influence over their islands."

Another pair of glowing red eyes appeared.

" _How wonderful to hear."_ Brahn looked at a map of the world and smiled.

"You and I my friend, will bring this world into a new age of wisdom, prosperity, and enlightenment. Magic, the key to our evolution, and we are the guides of that evolution."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus ends act 2, three to go_

 _We've spent a long time in the continent of Mekkan and the Kord empire , but there is a larger world out there to explore_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Seahaven

* * *

It was late in the morning on the souther coastline of the Kord Empire's mid region. The rising sun's light glistened off the ocean. Ships gliding off the small waves to and from a large port built on the coast. The ships greeted by small groups of dolphins who danced around the ships.

The port supported a mid sized city, reasonably well paved roads, and mid sized buildings made of marble, brick, and wood. The streets themselves seemed in a relative stable state. The humans and keidran there not showing signs of quarrel or strife with each other. Inside one of the taverns, Trace and his companions sat at a table eating breakfast. Keith slowly sipped on his coffee, the caffeinated effects of the coffee allowing Keith to wake up faster.

"Mmmmm." Keith said cracking his neck.

"You sound tired." Ash said.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. Someone was snoring very loudly." Keith said looking at Natani who devoured her bacon.

"You know that happenes when I get drunk. You were the one who didn't want to spring for another room." She said smiling.

"Well I can't very well sleep in the same room as Ash anymore." Keith said looking at Clovis sitting beside him.

"So wait you two still haven't?" Flora started. Keith and Natani's faces both shot red.

"No!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh." Flora said.

"So have we heard anything from the senate or emperor about what happened in Reshton?" Clovis asked.

"According to Daniel, it has hit the headlines and Templar owned officials are working like crazy to try and cover it up or play it down. Despite this Terron is furious and many other senators are as well, some even had sons or nephews who were hurt or killed there."

"That can't be good for the Templars." Ash said.

"No, which is why I don't think they're going to try anything serious for a while . At least until they can do some serious damage control." Trace said.

"Good news for us anyway. Ashamed so many people had to die for something like this to happen." Ash said, the tone in his voice sounding grim. Clovis and the others able to sense the wolf's lament for the deaths of so many soldiers.

After Ash spoke there was silence between them. Each remembering the destruction and anguish caused by Sirus's control over Trace and the dragons. Trace himself still lamenting the part he played in it, even if it was out of his control.

The sounds of the tavern around them, now being the only thing they heard. The many conversations and movements.

"Mail call!" They heard someone shout.

"Mail call!" The group now saw a young leopard keidran girl wearing a red uniform like outfit.

"Mail call! I'm looking for a Basitin named Keith Keiser!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Keith said in completely in surprise.

"Ohh!" The girl said seeing Keith and running over. A bag around her back.

"Are you Keith Keiser?"

"Why?"

"Well there aren't many basitins in the empire and."

"Why are you looking for me?"

"My name is Sera , member of the cursus publicus. I have a letter for you sir, just arrived from the Basitin Isles at top priority." She said handing Keith a letter.

Keith saw the royal seal on the letter in great shock, having remembered it from his days as royal knight. His heart raced slowly opening the letter. He saw a message written for him.

"Lieutenant Keith Keiser, I pray to the All-Father this message reaches you safely. I have heard of what you've done in the Kord empire, fighting the Templars. Things here are getting bad, a Templar master known as the Snake is poisoning the minds of the Basitin and is responsible for our king's sickness. I believe you and those with you are the only ones who can save our people and our king, but you must come back as soon as possible. Once you're back I'll find you, please hurry for the sake of the eastern Basitin Empire." Keith's heart raced.

"What's in that letter?" Natani asked, Keith shook while handing it to her.

"Woah!" Natani said reading it.

"The Snake, you said that was an unknown Templar master right?" Keith asked.

"That's right, no one ever told me much about him. But that he was key to our interests beyond the empire. It's possible this master is there." Clovis said.

"That's impossible, humans and keidrans don't go to the islands except for trade. Neither could stay there indefinitely…..Unless." Keith said.

"The Snake is a basitin." Trace said.

"But basitin can't use magic." Ash said.

"He wouldn't have to be a magic user to be part of their organization, or believe in their ideology." Trace said.

"How do we know it's authentic though?" Flora asked.

Keith looked at the letter again, noticing the handwriting wasn't exactly good. The person didn't even put their name. But how could they have known about the Snake, or who he was. Why was the royal seal on it.

Keith sighed.

"Not that it matters, I'm banished. I go back, I'll be executed."

"Keith." Natani said noticing there was another piece of paper in the letter. Keith shaking even more when he took the paper. In his hands was a royal pardon, signed by King Adelaide herself.

"Pardoned, I've been pardoned." Keith said shaking.

"Keith."Natani said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go. We have to go." Keith said.

"…..I agree." Trace said, the others turning to him.

"Right now the threat of the Templars is contained to Mekkan and the empire. I don't even want to think about the possibility of them spreading, let alone to the Basitin Empire."

"What about the Templars here?" Clovis asked.

"It's like Trace said, they'll be quite here for a while. There wouldn't be a better time." Ash said.

"So it's settled then. We head to the Basitin isles." Trace said.

"This is so exciting, I've always wondered what you're home was like." Flora said.

"First thing we need to do is find a ship. Luckily for us, we're in Seahaven." Trace said.

* * *

The group left the tavern and made their way down the streets. As they walked they noticed graffiti on several buildings, however the graffiti seemed to cover up whatever Templar graffiti that was there.

They saw words such as , "Death to the Templars." or "Avenge Reshton". There were also pictures of Templars being hanged or slaughtered. There were Templars int he streets, but they weren't the gang looking bunch they appeared as in other cities. The Templars here seemed afraid. Mobs of humans and keidran alike shouting and spitting at them. Some even throwing rocks or punches.

Groups of legionaries marched by and completely ignored them in some instances. Those who didn't ignore actually joined in.

"I never thought I'd feel bad for Templars." Natani said.

Ash looked at the Templars, but there was no pity in his eyes, watching the fear and anguish in the Templars. Eventually they reached the harbor, seeing dozens of ships coming and going.

"Alright let's find a ship." Trace said. The ships were of varying sizes, being not straight line esk like the scept ships. But more ovular esk in shape , multiple levels including those under the deck. And several having three masts. The fresh sea air and breeze felt refreshing to the group , taking their minds off what happened at Reshton.

They approached a ship captain direction several keidran crewmen who loaded up cargo.

"Careful boys, after our army looted the hell out of the Red-rock Isles, the price of goods there is going to go up nicely."

"Excuse me." Trace said, the captain turning.

"We're looking for a ship to the Basitin isles. Do you know if any ship here is going there?"

"Sorry kid, no ship here's going to the Basitin Isles for months."

"We have gold, certainly there's a captain who would-" Flora started.

"No you don't get it, it's hurricane season around those isles. No captain's going to risk his ship going there, no matter how much gold they're offered."

"No! No! I have to get there!" Keith shouted, almost grabbing the captain.

"Sorry basitin but it's the truth."

"Come on, there are hundreds of ships here, one has to be willing to take us." Ash said.

* * *

Three hours later, the group met at a harbor tavern.

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong." Ash said , slowly drinking some ale. Natani kept her hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith looking as if her were on the verge of tears.

"I'm finally able to go home, and there's no one willing to take us."

"We'll find a way." Natani said.

"What a specimen!" They heard. Ash's eyes widened when he saw who talked. A young man with long yellow hair, blue eyes covered by round glasses, while wearing expensive looking attire. He approached Flora and looked at her, particularly her stomach.

"In her third trimester too!"

"Uhhhh." Flora said sweat dropping.

"Hey I remember you, you're that captain from Riftshen that Kathrin worked for." Ash said.

"Kat, you know Kat?" He asked.

"Yeah she's married to my brother with kids." Natani said.

"She's married? Wait, I recall you as well wolf. "

"Who is this?" Flora asked.

"Eric Vaughan, captain of the _Merfolk._ "

"Wait, you're a ship captain?" Keith asked in interest.

"Yes, I'm what you call of a master merchant. I bring goods from around the world to people who want them."

"You wouldn't be willing to go to the basitin isles?" Keith asked.

"Afraid not, it's hurricane season in those waters."

"Come on, there has to be something you'd be willing to do it for." Keith said, Trace and Flora noticed him look at her again. A certain desire in his eyes.

"Perhaps, if your friend."

"My wife." Trace said aggressively.

"Would be willing to help me with my collection."

"Collection." Flora growled. Several minutes later they arrived in Eric's room at the Inn. Each having crestfallen looks when they saw dozens of paintings…Of naked keidran women.

"I'm not just a trader, I'm also what you'd call an artist as well. An artist who appreciates real beauty." Keith heard Natani growl.

"Easy Natani." Keith said.

"I've gotten many keidran woman. But there is one form I've never been able to get, a keidran woman with child. I believe your wife would be the cornerstone of my collection. If she'd be willing to pose for me, I'd take you to the Basitin Isles."

"No way! Come on guys, worse comes to worse I'll have Nora fly us there-"

"I'll do it." Flora said.

"Huh!?" Flora sighed.

"I've walked around naked in front of others, Keidran culture is like that. What's being painted. It's getting Keith home."

"Thank you Flora." Keith said full of sincerity.

"Excellent! I-" Trace grabbed Eric by the collar of his shirt, his eyes glowing.

"Do anything but paint, and you'll learn what a dragon's fury feels like." Trace let go of Eric and walked out.

Natani was about to do the same when her eyes widened, among the collection was a painting of none other than kathrin in just her fur.

"Dam it Kat."

The group followed Eric to his ship, Ash recognizing it from the last time he had seen it. The ship was relatively smaller than the warships in the harbor and other heavy cargo ships. However the ship seemed well made enough and well maintained.

Waiting outside the ship were a pair of young keidran playing cards on a crate. One was a fox keidran with orange hair that complemented his fur naturally and came down beyond his neck in a ponytail esk design. His eyes being dark blue. The other was a dog keidran with brown fur and thick brown hair , grey eyes and a slightly larger body than the fox.

"And boom!" The dog said putting a knight down.

"Aww fuck!" The fox shouted. The dog's tail wagging while he took all the denarii on the crate.

"Mike! Elvas! Quit playing around we're heading out."

"What , but we just got back. Most of the crew's gone home." The dog said.

"Who's still here?"

"There's us, and Chauk. He's still aboard."

"Well we're not carrying any extra cargo. Do we have enough supplies for a trip to the Basitin Isles at full crew?"

"We should."

"Excellent let's get going then."

"Wait a minute, we're heading to the basitin isles in the middle of hurricane season. With only three crewmen!" The dog shouted.

"Yes Evals, with only minimal cargo we should be fine. Besides this lot will help when they needed. Also these are Evals and Mike. Two of my crewmen."

"Human and Keidran passengers?" Mike said, the fox looking confused. The two keidran sailors had a look of fear and unsureness on their faces. Trace considering what the captain had said about hurricane season, and what danger he might have put them all in. Keith didn't share this concern, only thinking about going home.

He lead them aboard the ship where they saw a human man whittling some wood on a crate. He had a thick head of brownish hair , as well as a thin beard. His eyes were blue, and his body very large and stocky. His shirt was a dirty grey with many rips and stains, his sleeves gone with hairy and tattooed arms.

"Chauk, we're leaving for the basitin isles. You, Mike, and Evals get the ship ready to sail."

"Wait what? But we just got back? I have money to spend."

"Then you should have gotten off the ship when you had the chance. Unless you want to find another employer." The man grumbled , looking at the wood he was whittling and threw it overboard in anger.

Eric took them below deck, the ship interior mad of fine wood that reminisced of the forests it was built from. Ash took a deep breath, he and Natani able to smell the familiar trees of home.

"These quarters will suit you. I only have three available."

"That will do." Ash said.

"So a five week journey?" Keith asked.

"The _Merfolk_ is much faster than any other ship. It will be under three weeks."

"Yes!" Keith said in excitement.

An hour later, Chauk and Evals grunted while they raised the anchor. Mike ensuring all of the ropes keeping them docked were undone.

Ash and Clovis used their magic to let the sails down. Evals walking to the helm and taking the steering wheel. The group now seeing the light of the sun shining down and providing them with warmth and excitement about the journey ahead. Keith in particular, the Basitin standing at the bow of the ship with Natani beside him.

While the ship slowly moved away from the harbor and to the open sea, Natani could see dolphins leaping up and out of the water beside the ship. The life and excitement of the ocean mammals echoed in Keith's expression. The young basitin finally able to go home.

* * *

Miles away in Shadefawn, Kat set down her children down in a bed. The two pups fast asleep while Kat lovingly gave them a kiss on their cheeks. Kat stood up and she grabbed her shirt.

"Alright it's getting late, but I should still have time to get Zen his anniversary gift. I can't believe I put it off this long." Kat was about to put her shirt on when there was a knock on the door. Kat opened the door and saw a leopard keidran wearing a red uniform.

"Hello , my name is Sera , member of the cursus publicus. I have a package for you from a Natani."

"Natani?" Kat asked, taking the package. She saw a letter attacked to it.

"Dear Kat, I was surprised to find this in the possession of a human ship captain. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for you posing for him. However, I thought it best to get it out of his hands. I hope my niece and nephew are doing well." Kat opened the package and saw it was the painting of her that she had let Eric paint. Kat sweat dropped. Regretting letting him paint her, even if it was for a lot of money.

Kat heard the door open behind her again.

"Finally finished with those trainees babe, are Justus and Clara asleep?" Zen asked before seeing them asleep.

"Perfect, happy anniversary!" Zen said holding a silver necklace with sapphire in the center.

Kat felt her fur raise in nervousness.

"Kat what do you have there?" Zen asked.

"Uhhhhhhh." An idea came to Kat, turning around and showing the painting.

"Happy anniversary!" She said with a red face and a very nervous smile. Zen slowly took the painting.

"Ok, well I wasn't expecting this." Zen said laughing a little.

"Yeah, well you know. Surprise!" Kat put her arms around Zen and kissed him passionately.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus begins act 2,_

 _Don't worry about there being too much time spent on the journey, they'll get to the Basitin islands before long_

 _Once there you'll get to see Keith's culture up close and it's sharp contrast to Keidran culture_

 _Also expect another chapter with Red and team B soon,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ocean

* * *

A week had passed since the _Merfolk_ had set sail. Ash and Trace were helping Chauk and Mike with the ship. Trace used magic to re-adjust the sails while Chauk and Mike tried down ropes. Ash assisted them, holding six ropes, three with his magic, two with his hands, and one in his mouth.

Ash used magic to tie down the ropes and tried to physically tie down the other three.

"Could you help!" Ash shouted.

"We uh, have our hands full." Mike said tying down a single rope.

"I'm sure you can handle it with that magic of yours." Chauk said finishing his rope easily.

Ash growled, his body aching from the tasks of sailing the ship. Even with his and Trace's magic. Eric stood at the helm wearing a violet robe with a pipe in his mouth. He looked out at the sea and exhaled some smoke. He watched the smoke quickly blow away in the wind.

"Winds picking up fast , we're getting closer to the hurricanes." Eric said in concern.

"You were the one who wanted to do this job captain." Evals said while steering the ship.

"Tell me these passengers are at least paying us well."

"They've promised me something quite valuable." Eric said.

"In any case the sails should be good in case we hit a storm. We should be moving fast enough to get through quick if we do run into one."

"Good, keep us on course. I'm going to collect my fee." Eric said , Evals noticing the look in Eric's eyes.

"Wait a minute, something quite valuable, and all three of the women are keidran. Oh fuck! I'm sailing into hurricanes and there won't even be a bonus! I should should have joined the auxiliaries. I could have come home a warrior with a bag of plunder." Evals said. Looking at the dark skies and rough waves ahead, the dog keidran grit his teeth and braced himself for the hard sailing that was soon to come. The sea preparing its worthy challenge for the sailor.

"Alright thanks for the help." Mike said sitting down with Chauk. The human sailor taking out a waterskin and drinking from it. Chauk shaking his head and handing it to Mike who tasted sailor's rum. The alchohol's bitterness kicked Mike like a horse, but felt strangely pleasant to the sailor after years of drinking it.

Trace walked below deck, but Ash stopped in front of the sailors. Snatching the waterskin from them and took a long swig. Enjoying the bitter kick like a charging scept warrior.

"Hey!" Chauk said. Ash shook his head and tossed it back.

"Dam wolf." Chauk said while Ash walked away.

"Be careful Chauk, he seems dangerous plus he's a magic user."

"I'm not afraid of him. I've fought off pirates before."

"Haven't you heard. He and his companions are Templar hunters." Mike said with a shimmer of fear.

"Ehh most people will claim to be now a days. All I know is we're risking our necks to take him and his gang all the way to the Basitin isles during hurricane season while undermanned. Captain better be making some sweet bank off this job. Enough for the three of us to make a good bonus. I'm missing out on good times for this shit!" Chauk shouted. The frightened fox able to feel the tension and rage in his companion about to boil over.

"The captain's onboard with us. He wouldn't send us on something suicidal with him beside us." Chauk smiled , laughing a little before taking a longer swig of the rum.

"Good point my friend."

Below Deck, Trace was with Flora in their cabin. Trace was using magic while Flora laid down, lamenting what she would soon have to do for Eric. She looked at her husband's glowing eyes and hands. The magic dancing around his hands forging something solid. Flora saw light coming from the glowing ceiling crystal bounce off whatever Trace was forming.

Sweat beginning to from on Trace's skin. The physical strain of the magic beginning more and more apparent. Flora now more interested in what her husband was doing. She tried to get up, but soon felt her own physical strain. The pregnancy now taking a great toll on the tiger's stamina. SHe moaned a little while getting up and stretched her back.

"Done." Trace said wiping some sweat off his face. Flora saw a small cyan gemstone in Trace's hand.

"Haven't made a gem in a while." Trace said tying some lace around it.

"What's that?"

"It's a healing gem."

"Healing gem! Aren't those incredibly difficult and powerful to make!?" Flora almost shouted.

"Yes they are, constant healing isn't easy magic. Which is why I'm sweating and will need some rest for a while. However, this one isn't very strong, it will speed up minor injuries healing but mainly it will ease the physical burden of the pregnancy."

Flora took great interest in this, almost snatching it out of Trace's hands and put it around her neck. Almost immediately Flora felt the fatigue and sick feeling that plagued her inside fade into a bliss feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. She still felt the weight of her pregnant stomach, but her energy and liveliness was restored. Flora stretched her arms out and smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Flora grabbed Trace and passionately kissed him, Trace's face turning a little red.

"You're the best." Flora said hugging him.

"Well I know the baby's taking a toll on you."

"Well it came at a good time, I need to go pose for Eric." Flora said about to pick up her shirt. Flora sighed.

"What's the point, wouldn't wear it long anyway." Flora said.

"Are you sure about this Flora. I'm not particularly in love with the idea of someone having a naked painting of my wife, my pregnant wife."

"It's for Keith, he'd do the same thing….Ok maybe not exactly the same thing , but something of reasonable equivalence for me. Besides I'm a keidran, it's not that big a deal anyway. I'd just like to get it over with." Flora walked out of the room in just her fur. Despite her uneasiness for what would soon come, she still had a level of excitement from the new healing gem.

"This is so nice, I'm definitely going to keep it for our next kid." Trace smiled, happy to see his wife doing better.

"Wait a minute, next kid?" Trace said nervously sweat dropping. Flora carefully walked through the ship interior. Slowly entering a larger chamber filled with paintings. Flora saw Eric in his robe sitting in the corner. He sat before a painting easel with a painting board and some paint.

"Ahh there you are. You didn't have that necklace before, then again it fits."

"Yes, let's get this over with."

"Now now, none of my girls are sour in their paintings."

"Your girls." Flora growled with a feral expression, Eric seeing her claws come out and her fangs bear.

"Why don't we just get started then." He said nervously.

"Where do you want me."

"That beam will do." Eric said, Flora seeing a sound support beam near her. Flora put her arms around it.

"Move your stomach out more. I need to see it." Flora moved her pregnant stomach out more.

"Hmmm. Actually move more in front of the beam." Flora slowly did so.

"Face your backside towards me a little more." Flora slowly did this.

"Now could you raise your tail a little."

"Ok." Flora said in an uneasy manner.

"A little more."

"…Ok."

"A little mo-"

"What kind of painting are you making anyway!?"

"Ok ok that's far enough with the tail then." Eric said nervously. He slowly began painting Flora in her pregnant form.

"I must say, your husband is a lucky man. You're quite beautiful."

"Yeah yeah."

"I'm serious, I think all those I paint are. Though your chest could use some more weight to i-" A small piece of wood Flora tore off from the beam flew into Eric's head, knocking him down.

"Anything else you'd like to say about my chest?'

"No." Eric said getting back up.

"I must say though , most of the keidran I paint aren't as uneasy about this as you seem to be."

"I don't mind being in just my fur. I don't like being painted by a pervert."

"Pervert?"

"You did more than just paint most of those keidran didn't you."

"What? Of course not." Flora looked genuinely surprised.

"You didn't."

"I never sleep with those I paint. That's just not classy. In fact I've only ever slept with human women. The women I paint I appreciate for their poise and natural beauty. Something to be admired and worthy preserving. I'd never take advantage of that for mere physical pleasure." Flora's expression changed greatly. She looked around at the many paintings again and thought about what Eric said. Perhaps she had misjudged him. Thinking that made her feel much better about being painted. Perhaps he wasn't what she thought he was.

"Well, what she lacks in her chest, she certainly makes up for in her waist and lower backside." Eric said to himself while painting.

Elsewhere Keith and Natani were in large chamber. The chamber mostly open with a single beam and some tapestries on the walls. Keith and Natani had bandaged wrapped around their wrists and forearms.

"Ready for an asskicking?" Natani said smiling.

"Ready to give you one." Keith said. The door was open, Mike and Evals passing by.

"Chauk says you have to relieve him at the helm in thirty minutes." Evals said.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey look." Evals said.

"Oh yeah, those two and the other wolves sometimes spar in here."

"This could be interesting. My money's on the wolf." Evals said. Natani lunged forward fast, her fists coming in swiftly like a striking snake, one after the other. Keith balanced himself well, moving back just enough to avoid the strikes while also using his hands swiftly guide his girlfriend's fists away from him. Keith pushed up at her hand, giving him enough room to swiftly kick Natani's stomach. Natani felt the power and pressure of Keith's blow. Her teeth gritting with the wind almost knocked out of her.

Despite this, Natani smiled again, showing her pearly white fangs in an intimidating manner. She swiftly kicked at Keith feeling the air racing across her fur. Keith pushed her leg down and quickly tried to bring his hands up. Natani shoving her elbow into Keith, using her larger size to push him back enough to where she had an opening. Natani smashed her left fist across Keith's face, quickly following up with her right.

Keith felt the punishing blows from Natani. His mouth sore from the blows. Keith recovered from the blows and readied himself, swiftly catching Natani's next strike. He turned himself around and flipped Natani onto the ground. Keith blocked a kick from Natani and got on top of her stomach, pulling her arm to his upper chest while bringing his left leg around her head and to her shoulder. Keith laid himself to the side and pulled back on Natani's arm while arching himself and her up.

Natani grunted in pain from Keith's arm bar.

"You're done!"

"First rule of assassins!" Natani shouted.

"Oh shit." Keith said , a small burst of magic forcing Keith off Natani.

"No rules in a fight!" Natani leapt onto Keith, knocking his left arm aside enough to grab his shirt and punch him down. Keith tried to shake Natani off and nearly did, but Natani grabbed his forearms and pinned him down, doing the same with his legs using her feet.

Natani lowered her snout directly in front of him.

"You lose."

"I would have won if you hadn't used magic."

"Yeah well my magic's not going away any time soon."

"Yes." Evals said, Mike giving a disappointed expression while handing him a denarii coin. Not a moment later they saw Natani kiss Keith. Both of their eyes closing while their lips made contact with each other. Natani's tail began to wag faster and faster. Her tongue entering Keith's mouth and dancing alongside it.

Keith felt his arms free and stroked them across Natani's back, reaching her tail and trousers. Feeling them both up while Natani gave excited dog sounds.

"Ahhhh!" Mike shouted, his face turning red.

"Geez, if you two are going to have sex at least shut the door." Evals said shutting it. Natani and Keith thought about what Evals just said and looked at each other. The two almost jumped away from each other, their faces blushing like crazy while they nervously glanced at each other.

"So uh, should we get back to sparring."

"Right, let's use weapons though." Natani said picking up two wooden sparring swords.

"Good idea."

Clovis was in her chamber practicing her magical skills. Precisely moving her arms and feet. She had worked up a good sweat in doing so. Eventually shaking herself to get her fur dry. Since leaving her life of crime Clovis had let her hair grow longer. Now growing past her shoulders. The door opened as Ash walked in and almost collapsed onto the bed.

"Ha , are you ok?" Clovis asked while laughing a little.

"I hate sailing. The army could be rough but that shit's just tedious and strenuous as fuck. Those dam crewmen were making me do all the work too. My back's killing me." Ash said grunting a little.

"Ash, I've been wondering. What do you know about the Basitin Isles?"

"Keith would be a better person to ask than me."

"I suppose, but there is something I'd like to know now."

"Alright." Ash said.

"How much do they know about Mekkan, and well what goes on there?"

"Not much outside of general info. The Kord empire and it's general knowledge. Keidran tribes and what they're like. Basic info."

"So they wouldn't have hard of Prince of Crime Clovis."

"Doubtful." Clovis smiled a little.

"Going somewhere where nobody even knows who I am. A clean slate, that's something I haven't had as long as I can remember."

"You're not that person anymore babe, you've got your little list to prove that." Ash said laughing a little. Clovis looked back at her list which now had a few more x's on it.

"Besides, how many people walking down the streets of Mekkan would recognize you."

"That's not the point. People still know who I was, what I did. Maybe not everyone in Mekkan, but enough people. Now I'm going somewhere where my actions never made an impact. Where Clovis is just a magic using Templar hunter. A clean slate." Clovis said , smiling thinking about it.

"Don't tell me you want to move there."

"As much as I like that idea, I have too much to atone for back home."

"Well there's also a side benefit you're not thinking of."

"Which is?"

"If you have a clean slate in the Basitin Isles and we get rid of the Templars there. You'll have only had a positive impact on them."

"Thank you for that." Clovis said blushing a little, her tail wagging.

"No proble- ahhhhh! Fuck, my back." Ash said came over and sat him up.

"Maybe I can help."

"Healing magic?"

"No, just my magic hands. I'm pretty good at back realignment."

"How?"

"After a botched job I hurt my back and tried to use magic to heal it. It didn't work, so I so a specialist instead who realigned my back. It felt great and decided to learn it myself."

"Alright why not." Natani grabbed Ash's jacket and pulled it off, revealing his muscular chest and back. Now lay down on your stomach." Clovis said taking her cloak off. Now in just her top and bottom. Ash laid in the bed on his stomach.

Clovis put her right pointer and middle finger together before pressing down on Ash's lower spine. He heard a crack in his back and a sense of relief.

"Woah, that did feel good."

"I'm just getting started." Clovis said in a certain manner. She pressed her hands near Ash's waist, the wolf feeling his back crack again. Then his hip, the pain in his back easing with each adjustment. Clovis eventually reached Ash's trousers and slid her fingers into them. Ash's eyes opened when he felt Clovis pull them off.

"Clovis." He said while blushing a little.

"Shhh, I'm working." Clovis said while adjusting his lower back again, this time around his tail. After doing this Clovis reached behind her back and took her top off. Ash glancing at her breasts which were now exposed. Clovis's tail wagged faster when she adjusted Ash's back again. Hearing his reaction to a loud crack. Clovis laughed a little, her face red while adjusting her boyfriend's back.

Clovis now reached for her bottom piece and slowly slid it down her legs before letting them drop to the floor. The wolf/fox keidran slowly stepping out of them. Ash felt Clovis laid down on top of his back. Her breasts pressed against his upper back and her soft fur against his.

She lowered her head beside his and kissed his cheek. All the while Clovis felt Ash's tail begin to wag between her legs. Clovis letting out some soft sounds of excitement. Before Ash could speak, Clovis leaned up a little and continued re-adjusting Ash's back. Motion by motion Ash's back felt more and more relieved. Finally after one more adjustment, Ash managed to turn himself around onto his back and wrapped his arms around Clovis.

He planted a long and passionate kiss on her lips, Clovis blushing even more while feeling his strong hands around her back and his deep kiss. The two wolves soon found their tongues racing alongside each other, tasting every bit of the other's mouth. Ash slowly lowering his hands to Clovis's round butt and firmly grasped it. Savoring the feeling of her in his hands while Clovis savored the strong feeling os his hands on her. Using this grip, Ash pulled Clovis closer to his own waist, the two begging their true passions now.

Later the two were with Keith, Natani, Trace, Evals, and Chauk in a dinning cabin. There being two tables and a bar with some porthole windows showing the outside.

"Alright dinner is served." Ash said handing out plates of food to his friends. Cooked port for himself and Natani, a small steak for Keith. A crab for Trace, and some beef for Clovis.

"This smells good." Natani said , her fangs wet in preparation after taking in the delectable scent of the pork.

"Soldiers of the empire might be given rations , but you had to prepare your own meals. You wanted to eat well, you had to learn to cook well." Ash said sitting down beside Clovis.

"Plus this Eric has a pretty good stock of food and seasonings." Natani didn't wait for Ash, giving into her feral wolf as she tore through the pork relentlessly like the hungry predator she was.

"Did you make something for Flora?"

"Yeah I prepared her two-headed fish."

"She'll be just as hungry."

"Is she still being painted by Eric?" Clovis asked.

"Don't remind me." Trace said in an uneasy tone.

"Cheer up, once she's done it's done." Ash said.

"What if he wants another painting of her for the way back?" Trace asked. Ash tried to think of a response. A sweat drop coming down the side of his face.

"Well if that does happen, I'll pose for him." Clovis said.

"What!?" Ash almost shouted. Trace's look of anxiety transferring to Ash.

"In any case, tell us more about your home Keith."

"Well there's the eastern Basitin empire on the western half of the island. Then the tribal western Basitins on the eastern half of the island." All four stared at Keith in confusion. Keith sweat dropped.

"It's complicated."

"I meant more society like. I've heard the stories that Basitin are militaristic and have very strict laws." Clovis said.

"That's mainly true. The laws are meant to preserve our society, our morality and stability. Every Basitin fills a roll in society." Keith said.

"Like what?" Clovis asked.

"Well all boys and girls are raised by their parents until age seven. After that we're all drafted into the army, our parents can visit us if they like, but we have to stay in barracks."

"Men and women in the army?" Natani said in interest.

"Given basic military training. Marching, discipline, organization, and basic combat skills. Every man and women has to be ready to defend the cities of the eastern empire if necessary."

"Awesome." Natani said.

"Hold on, if everyone's a soldier then who does all the farming, construction, and other work?"

"Your legions may have been based off our army. But you did come up with some things yourselves. Like your legionaries being able to build fortifications and such on their own. The same is not true for us. Every Basitin may be a solider, but not every soldier is an infantrymen. At age fourteen a board of officers determine what a young basitin will do. If their combat skills aren't good enough, they get specialized in farming, engineering, health care, shop running. Only those of a high enough skills go onto infantry training, mostly men, but occasionally some women make it into infantry. After that those who prove the best in single combat outside of formation combat go on to knight training the most elite and difficult training of all. Even fewer women make it there."

"That's what you were. My boyfriend, the best of the best in a warrior race." Natani said proudly. However, the others soon saw a less then optimistic expression on Keith's face. Natani soon seeing him sweat drop as well. Keith breathing in the somewhat stale air of the ship interior.

"Only the best are suppose to become knights. However, despite our best attempts. Our society isn't perfect. There are some, politics in it."

"Politics?" Trace asked.

"Some generals and high ranking knights wanting to ensure their family legacy can, take measures and call in favors to ensure that their children become knights. Even if their combat skills aren't to the required level….My father was one of our leading generals."

The others were silent, Keith slowly drinking some ale thinking about it. His hatred for his father compounding on the fact that he didn't earn where he was. As excited as Keith was to come home. The memories of his father and how he was banished because of him souring his return.

At the other table, Evals and Chauk watched the group eat their well prepared food and alcohol from the bar. The two only eating biscuits, cheese and some recently caught and barely prepared fish. The only thing to drink being their bitter sailor rum.

Evals didn't pay much attention to the group while they ate. Chauk on the other hand had a look of resentment on his face. This only getting worse as he bit into the stale bread and sour cheese. The case only fueling his frustration more and more.

"Look at them. Eating the captain's food while we dine on the same rations we've been eating for months."

"I saw them give captain a bag of denarii for good. They paid for it."

"This is a cargo ship, not a dam passenger liner."

"Think of them as cargo then."

"We're here because of them. Everyone else is ashore with good food, alcohol and women. We're still here."

"You should have scattered when you had the chance. Besides you chose to keep working for Eric. It's our job and we're being paid." Evals said.

"Not enough to drag six people off to the basitin isles in hurricane season."

"They have to be paying him well."

"Didn't you hear them. They're payment for this voyage is one of their women posing for the captain's habit. That means no bonuses!"

"That sucks then." Evals said.

"How can you be so calm about this!?" Evals sighed. Pushing his now empty plate away.

"Look I don't like it any more than you do Chauk, but this is a steady job. I grew up on the streets penniless. This job keeps me alive."

"We deserve more than that."

"We'll be at the Basitin isles before you know it. You can have some shore time there."

"Right, I've heard the stories of the Basitin island. I try to have any real fun there they'll cut my dam head off."

"I don't know what to tell you then." The frustration on Chauk's expression became more evident , a vein appearing on his temple. He felt the rum in his waterskin was nearly empty. Chauk turned to see Evals about to drink from his. Chauk snatched it and began guzzling the rum.

"Hey!" Chauk ignoring the other sailor while he drowned his sorrows in the bitter rum.

Later that night, Flora entered her chamber where Trace was waiting in a robe.

"Ahhh you're back. How'd it go?"

"Different then I thought it would. Eric might not be a pervert, or at least not as much as I thought he was. Still I'm glad that's done with." Trace smiled a little.

"You'll be happy to hear that if Eric wants another for the way home, Clovis volunteered to take your place."

"Whew." Flora said.

"Oh and Ash made you dinner." Trace said holding up the fish. Flora snatched it out of his hand and devoured it like a swarm of locusts.

"So nice having my appetite back." Flora said taking the next one.

"It is nice to see you're feeling better. Morning sickness, sea sickness, you were barely hanging on."

"It was getting unbearable."

"Yeah, you haven't even been in the mood since we set of-" Trace started in a joking manner before he felt the soft fabric of a pilot crash into his face.

"So that's it huh, you made this thing just so you could get into my pants….If I wore pants." Flora said in an angry manner while crossing her arms.

"Come on, I was just kidding."

"Hmp." Flora said facing away from Trace. The young hospitaller able to feel the cold from her turned shoulders chill his body.

"'Sigh' Alright then, let's just go to be-" Trace didn't notice an almost evil smile on Flora's face.

"Graww!" Flora roared, pouncing onto Trace and pinning him onto the bed. She lowered her head down and used her fangs to rip Trace's robe clean off his body.

"Gotcha!" She shouted. Trace's face turning slightly red while he sweat dropped.

"Yep, she's back to normal." Flora closed her eyes and kissed her husband passionately. Her pregnant stomach pressing against his own abdominals. Trace feeling Flora's claws scratch across his chest and sides. At the same time, he slid his hands across her back, slowly caressing her soft fur. Eventually he reached her tail and rear end. Flora gasping slightly, her face turning as red as an apple while her husband held her down there.

"Now you've done it!" Flora growled while attacking the inside of Trace's mouth with her barbed tongue. The two allowing their passions to drive them further and further.

In another room , Keith and Natani were both sitting in their beds. The sounds of the ocean outside calming to them. The wind and waves moving in harmony with each other against the ship. Keith was in just his shorts, and Natani in her trousers and the bandages around her chest.

The light from the crystal was dimming, the room getting darker. Natani slowly glanced over at Keith.

"Keith, should we talk about what happened earlier. In the sparring chamber." Keith sighed.

"Yeah…..I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry, I started it…..I mean we're in a relationship, it's not like we were doing anything wrong."

"….No, I suppose not…Just what it might have lead to, what I might have wan-" Keith quickly caught himself. Both their faces blushing like crazy.

"We've been dating for a long time…I've always been nervous about, well that but." Natani started.

"I can't Natani, no Basitin can unless they're married. It's a code of morality we all live by. I may have been banished, but I'm still a basitin."

"Right, I'm still pretty nervous about it anyway…." Natani said. Keith turning to see Natani's look of almost loneliness. She laid down with her back facing Keith. The basitin doing the same. However, after a minute he looked over at her.

"Hey, the storm's getting closer." Keith said getting up. Natani looked confused while he walked over.

"It's getting colder. I suppose we could always, you know, keep warm together." Natani's tail wagged, she smiled and pulled Keith into bed beside her. Her arms wrapped tightly around her boyfriend. Keith's face turning redder then it ever had before when his face was pressed against her chest and the bandages covering it.

However, he cold see Natani's warm smile while feeling her warm body. It felt good, Keith smiling back while he closed his eyes with her. Putting his own arms around her while the sounds of the waves lulled them to sleep.

* * *

Just outside Farren a Templar was being beaten by a trio of men. The man's blood and sweat pouring into his cuts , stinging him even more while he was beaten.

"Templar filth!" One shouted while punching the young man. The other two tying a nose around a tree branch.

"No please! I didn't do anything!" The young man begged, tears streaming down eyes eyes in fear.

"Hang him!" The leader shouted before he convulsed. The other three seeing a sword cut through his chest. When the top half of the body fell over, they saw Red on horseback in his armor. The blood of the vigilante dripping off the end of his sword.

"Leave him or join your friend!" Red shouted, the two men dropping the young Templar and running off.

Red dismounted and slowly held the man in his arms.

"It's ok, you're safe now." Red said. Red sat him on the back of his horse and rode the young man into the run down city. Eventually they reached the manor, Scythe, Maren, Karen, and Raine in the courtyard.

Scythe was going over a weapons shipment with a few templars while the women helped feed the horses. Raine user her magic while in human form while doing so. Raine noticed Red come in with the injured young Templar behind him.

Red helped him down and handed the young man off to a pair of Templars.

"Get him to the physician."

"Yes sir."

"I see you were able to stop them this time." Sythe said. Red glared over at the wolf.

"I've saved more men then you." Red said.

"By the way, master Brahn wants to see you both, and the Raine girl." A Templar said.

Raine watched Red closely. Maren and Karen finishing with the horses noticed Raine staring at Red.

"Hey, I think you're wanted too."

"Oh right." Raine came over and walked beside Red.

"That was a noble thing you'd did for that young man. Saving him from a horrible death." Raine said.

"He's a Templar, it was my duty…..I just wish I have been there in time for the others." Raine had never been fond of the Templars, but she didn't enjoy seeing them being lynched and tormented either.

She followed the two inside the manor, noticing grim faces on many of the Templars inside. Red and Sythe tried to stay positive for the many Templars watching them.

"So, how's your sessions with master Brahn going?" Red asked.

"Your master is, different than I thought he would be. He mostly asks me questions, asks me to use my ability a few times. Then sends me away." Red noticed Raine seemed a but nervous while she spoke of Brahn.

"When is he going to start using her powers to help people?" Sythe asked.

"When he understand them wolf." Red said, the young knight turning back to Raine.

"I appreciate how cooperative you're being. Master Brahn only has the best intentions. You're going to do a lot of good for a lot of people."

"Right." Raine said.

"Still, are you doing well?"

"Well I feel more like a guest than a prisoner, so pretty good."

"You and Maren getting along?" Sythe asked.

"She's her usual self."

"Oh boy." Sythe said sweat dropping.

"I've gotten use to her. She hasn't been unkind to me, just forceful with things."

"And Karen?"

"As cheerful as always." The three reached the chamber where Brahn was looking over a map with an older Templar beside him. The Maior in the corner asleep in his chair.

"Euchre's reported over two dozen lynchings in his area, and just as many attacks."

"Dam you Sirus." Brahn said, Red entering the room with Red and Sythe.

"Master, you called for us?"

"Ahh yes, Red, Sythe, Raine. Red I heard what you did for Sam, excellent work saving his life. I wish there was more good news. Unfortunately Sirus's failed plan came at a very bad time. Trace and his companions got many of our officials and senators arrested. When Sirus's actions were through, there was almost no one to defend us in the senate. Now much of the empire is against us." Brahn said.

"How bad is it master?" Sythe asked.

"Lynchings and attacks happening every day. But worse is yet to come, we've discovered that Trace and his gang have inspired others to do the same." The second templar said.

"Others?" Red asked.

"Vigilante groups forming across the empire, attacking any Templar they see. At least Trace and his companions only respond to our actions. These vigilantes call themselves the Custos, and we're encountering them across the empire."

"What is the empire doing to stop them?" Red asked.

"Currently , nothing. I believe some of them might even start to operate in this area. I want the two of you to take our best men and prepare a militia to fight them off in this area. The men in the town itself are keeping the Custos away, but in the surrounding areas."

"We'll get it done." Red said. He and Sythe were about to leave with Raine when Brahn put his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Raine, don't leave just yet." She head a relatively nervous expression on her face, staring at Red while he walked out. Raine felt the sheer presence of Brahn's magic simply from his touch. The magic and nervous feeling already inside Raine swelling up like a storm ready to crash into land.

"I was hoping we could spend more time looking at your powers." He said in his calm, and almost hypnotizing tone. Raine looked back at Red with a somewhat fearful look, Sythe shutting the door between them. The other templar left, taking the maior with him. Now Raine was alone with Brahn, or so she thought. Raine heard footsteps and saw none other than Brahn's daughter, the blind seer.

"Let's see it again." Brahn said, his daughter coming up to Raine. She transformed into her wolf form, the seer watching her closely. Raine felt a strange magic around her, then inside her. Almost invasively, it almost made her fur stand up.

"Again." Brahn said.

Red and Sythe were in the courtyard with fifty Templars. Sythe's organized the distribution of weapons to them while Red looked over a wagon of armor they had. Maren beside him.

"Alright we have some old chainmail, a few scale armor pieces, but most of what we have is leather armor."

"Is this really the best we have?" Red asked.

"Sorry this isn't your precious imperial legions Red. I don't suppose you could provide us with some of that lorica hamata and segemantata?" Maren asked in a condescending tone.

"….It's not that simple." Red.

"Well this is all the armor we have in Farren, you could also give them your knight armor too." Red sweat dropped.

"Better than nothing I suppose, alright everyone take one." Red said. Karen helped hand them out with Red. Maren joining Sythe while they did.

"So you and Red going out to fight the Custos."

"Looks like it."

"Are you two finally going to get along?" Maren asked while smiling. Sythe rolled his eyes a little.

"He's the one who can't get along with a wolf."

"There is truth to that, but you two have known each other for years now. I think that you be partially to blame."

"What!?"

"Be honest with yourself Sythe, have you really tried to get him to stop his resentment towards you?" Sythe sweat dropped.

"…..Well."

"If you two are going to be fighting beside each other, your lives could rely on how well you work together." Maren said putting he hand on Sythe's shoulder.

"Alright." Sythe took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Red, got any armor for me?" Sythe asked trying to sound cheerful. Red glared at the wolf.

"Sorry all out." Red said, Karen glancing at the cart.

"No we've still got-" She started.

"Besides, I believe you once called knights clumsy men in steel dresses. You don't want to fall into that category do you?" Red said smiling.

Sythe sighed.

"You're not going to make this easy are you." After the chosen militiamen were armed and given armor, Red left them and walked through the manor. Further down the hall, he saw Raine trying to reach her quarters.

"Raine!" Raine almost jumped when turning to Red. He noticed her tail was shaking a little, her overall expression looking a bit frightened.

"Red, I didn't see you."

"Are you ok?" Red asked, seeing the fear and anxiety in her expression.

"Me, I'm just fine." Raine said nervously, Red not buying her words.

"Do you want to talk?"

"I wouldn't mind it." They both went inside the room and sat down.

"Did something happen with master Brahn?" Raine was afraid to say anything to Red. Knowing how devoted he was to Brahn. Red was kinder to her than anyone there, and she couldn't deny that she had developed feelings for him. She didn't want to risk alienating him.

"No, everything went fine. He just wanted to see my ability again." Red could cut the tension inside her with a knife. His hand resting on his furry shoulder to act as a stabilizer for her trembling body.

"If something's wrong, tell me. I'm worried about you." Raine slowly exhaled.

"Some of your master's techniques were a bit, invasive." Red's expression changed greatly.

"Invasive? What do you mean invasive?" Red asked, sounding almost angry.

"The magic his daughter used to look at my powers. The way it felt, it was just unsettling. Almost like I was being violated." Raine said, Red able to hear the anguish and fear just form her tone. Almost as if there had been trauma.

"That's not ok, I'm sure he didn't mean for it to happen. But I'll have a word with him, make sure it doesn't happen again." Hearing Red say that made Raine smile, her tail wagging slightly.

"Red, could I ask you something else?"

"Alright."

"Why do you hate wolves?" Red seemed nervous when she asked him this. Sweat coming down his face which had turned very evasive.

"I well."

"Red, please, I'm half wolf. I'd like to know at least." Red sighed, pain and lament taking over for the fear.

"I was born on the edge of the imperial center. My father a knight and had told things about the keidran tribes. He called them barbarians, and wolves being the worst." Raine gave a somewhat disappointed look.

"Really, it's that simple. Huh I thought there'd be more trama-" Raine said to herself.

"But I didn't always believe him. My friends had keidran servants with kids, sometimes when I went to their villas we'd play together. That was until I was seven, my mother and I went to see her parents in the mid region. We took a road through a forest and and were ambushed, by wolf bandits."

Raine's expression changed again.

"The drivers were killed and we tried to run, but they caught us. I watched as they took turns…..With my mother." Red said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Red." Raine said.

"When they were done, they slit her throat and tried to kill me too. But I ran, for two days I hid in the woods, trying to escape the wolves. I had never been more afraid in my life, wondering every moment if they were going to find me. I remember their howls, their bloody fangs…." Raine could hear the trauma and lament inside Red's tone.

"After the third day my father and a party of legionaries found me. He had the wolves hanged while I watched…..After that , all I remember is training to be a knight."

"Red, I, I'm so sorry I." Red wiped a tear from his eye.

"I don't like hating wolves, but I just do. Every time I see them, I can only think of my mother, and those woods." Raine was about to hug Red when she looked at herself again. Red saw Raine turn into her human form and hug him tightly. Despite not having fur anymore, Red still felt just as warm with her around him.

In another room Sythe was having lunch with Maren. Sythe having a small steak while Maren had some fish.

"So it didn't go well I take it?" Maren asked.

"You could say that."

"Just be persistent."

"Easy for you to say, you've got no one hating you around here. Then again, how could someone hat you?" Sythe said smiling.

Maren laughed a little.

"Oh trust me, some people here hate me. I assume by the end of the day there will be more."

"What do you mean?"

"Brahn asked me and Karen to oversee the collection of grain from local farmers. Taking grain in the name of the Templars probably won't be too popular now."

"Wait you're what!? You're not going out with all those Custos hanging around. Not without me."

"Relax, we're going with six men. We'll be fine, Brahn wants you to keep preparing the militia."

"Maren I don't know about this." Maren got up and kissed Sythe's cheek.

"We'll be fine. They haven't attacked women." Sythe took a deep breath, his fear for Maren not subsiding. Several minutes later, she joined Karen on horseback with six other Templars , two of whom were driving a cart.

"Alright let's go." Maren said, the party leaving the keep towards the countryside. Back inside the keep, Raine and Red were still together in Raine's quarters.

"Are you ok?" Raine asked. Red took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. If you want to turn back into a wolf, I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Maybe you have a point. I need to get over this hatred. Which means I need to be around wolves more." Raine smiled and turned back into her wolf form.

"So you mean I should stay like this all the time?" She said.

"Well I." Raine purposely smacked Red with her tail.

"Cause it does have it's advantages." She hit Red again.

"Raine."

"I mean I'm a bit more agile and the fur can keep me warm." She tried to hit Red again but he smiled in victory upon catching the tail.

"Gotcha!" Raine's face lit up in red. She yipped very loud and had a face of excitement/nervousness.

"Red let go." Red held the tail and kept stroking it.

"Wow I never noticed how fluffy this was."

"Red please."

"And sof-" Raine kicked Red's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Her face still red.

"Sorry I just."

"That's it!" Red nearly tackled Raine onto her back. Once he had her pinned down, Red began snatching her furry stomach. Raine's face shot red again, feeling the exiting sensation through her entire body.

"What's my leg doing!?" Raine shouted noticing her left leg thumping the bed uncontrollably while her tail tried to wag.

"I think she likes her belly rubbed." Red said while Raine felt herself overcome by the sensation of Red's scratches. Her snout opening enough for her tongue to hang out the side while happy dog sounds came filled the room.

Sythe was in the courtyard looking over more weapons that were brought in.

"Alright let's see, more short swords and hatchets. We need spears." Sythe said to a Templar who was writing down inventory.

"Sythe!" They heard. The wolf and human Templar turning to see one of the Templars that had gone with Maren return. His cloak ripped and covered in blood. Sythe dropped the hatchet he was holding and sprinted over.

"What happened!? Where's Maren!?"

"They attacked us! The Custos! They killed two of our men, took the others prisoners. I escaped."

"Where are they!?"

"The woods."

"Where's Red?!".

Sythe kicked Raine's door open.

"Red we need to!" Sythe stopped and sweat dropped when he saw Red scratching wolf-Raine's stomach while she let out happy dog sounds. The two saw Sythe and gave crestfallen expressions.

"…..I'm going to forget what I just saw because we have bigger problems. Maren and Karen were taken by the Custos!"

Red and Raine got up.

"Get the militiamen ready!" Sythe nodded.

Red was about to walk out when Raine put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me come with you."

"Raine I don't think that's a good idea."

"Maren and Karen are my friends now too. Don't you trust me?" Red took a deep breath and held his head. He took out a key and unlocked Raine's shackle. The young woman feeling her now free wrist again.

Red adorned his armor inside his room , a Templar helping him do it. He put his sword on when noticing his trunk. Red slowly opened the trunk and saw what was inside. Taking deep breath Red picked it up.

Sythe was outside with the other militia. His spear in hand.

"Is everyone ready!?"

"Not yet." Red said while walking out with Raine beside him.

"She's coming with us?"

"Yes." Red said sounding stern and authoritative.

"Here you could use this." Red said tossing Sythe a short sleeved chain mail shirt.

"Chainmail?"

"You out to have some armor. Could save your life."

"Thanks." Sythe said , smiling a little. After adorning the amor, Sythe got onto a horse beside Red. Raine sitting behind him with her arms around his waist.

"Forward!" Red shouted, the horses racing out of the keep with the Templar militia on their backs. Inside the forest, Maren and Karen were tied to a tree. Their cloths ruffed up an their bodies bruised. They both shook as they watched the Custos hang the two captured men that had been with them.

Their bodies thrashing like crazed men , their eyes turning bloodshot and their faces as white as snow. The life slowly fading from them before they were still.

"Oh no, we're next!" Maren said shaking with tears in her eyes.

"They wouldn't hang women, though they may use us for other things." Karen said sounding less afraid and more curious. The Custos were a mixture of human and keidran men, but mostly human. Some wore old chainmail, scale armor, or leather.

The leader approached the two with a pair of his men beside him.

"So two Templar women. You're lucky, if you were men we'd have hanged you."

"You're criminals, murderers!" Maren shouted. The captain seemed offended.

"Us criminals! You Templars are a blight to the empire. What you did with those dragons, what you've been doing here. You lot were on your way to steal our crops, our livelihood all to feed your cult."

"Those crops belong to the Templars."

"The empire pays us for our crops, you fucks just steal it."

"That's not all, your cult supports slavery. You butcher women and children!" One of the keidran Custos shouted.

"We're done taking this from you. The heros of Jaffen have inspired us to finally stand up for ourselves. The Templars are finished" The captain said, her tone reflecting his stern resolve.

"What are you going to do with us?" Karen asked.

"Unlike you, we don't hurt women. We'll send you back to your people after they pay us."

"And if they don't?" Maren asked.

"Like I said, we don't hurt women." The captain said before walking off.

Nearby outside the camp, Sythe and Red carefully examined the camp and the Custos inside. The camp had some makeshift fortifications. Wooden spikes facing out near the entrances. Men with bows watching from higher ground.

"These Custos aren't fools, this camp is pretty competently defended." Red said.

"If these men were are able to have the foresight to defend the camp like this, they have a level of discipline. I doubt they'll just scatter once we attack." Sythe said. Red turned to Raine who was close behind him.

"You think you could take out those spikes?"

"I think so." Raine said.

"Alright I'll circle in from the front with the horses, draw their attention. You come in from behind and free the prisoners before they can be harmed."

"Sounds good."

"Sythe." Red said, Sythe turning to the Templar knight. Curious and interested in what he would say. Red's conflicting expression painting a picture Sythe hadn't seen before on Red.

"Be careful, Maren and Karen need you." Sythe smiled a little never having hear Red talk to him like that.

Sythe took a dozen of their militia to another area outside the camp and waited. Red and Raine mounted their horse. Many other militia on horseback behind them.

"Ready?" Raine nervously took a deep breath.

"Ready." Her eyes and hands glowed blue, fire forming in her hands while the Templars behind them watched in awe. Raine hurled the fire into the wooden spikes jumping the Custos guarding the entrance into the camp.

Red waved his sword and charged in forward. The loud shouts of the approaching Templar militia and charge of the horses alerting the camp. The prepared archers fired a volley of arrows into the approaching Templars. Several of them were hit and knocked off their horses, killed or injured.

A few flew at Red and Raine. The white wolf using magic to deflect a few while the last two bounced of Red's armor, only leaving scratches. Raine hurled bursts of magic into the archers, knocking them off their feet.

With the spikes burned down, Red and the militia on horseback charged into the camp. The Custos were quick to respond. Many of them already in armed and in armor. Red shouted in fury, cutting down one of the Custos in his path. Another rushing at his side, Red catching the sword of the Custos. Guiding it away and thrusting his own sword into the man's neck.

Raine saw a Templar militiaman get knocked of his horse from a hatchet hurled through his leather armor. Another had his arm cut off by a Custos wielding sword. The Templar being dragged off his horse and stabbed.

Raine hurled fire into the camp with her magic, the fire scattering the Custos. Raine then using magic to hurl wind into her fire. The air carrying the fire around and through the camp. Red saw the aggressive and almost excited expression on her face. Red smiled seeing her like this. Shouting while he kicked away the hatchet of a Custos and cut down onto his neck. The fire dancing through the camp feeding chaos of the battle like a ravenous beast. The screams of the dying men and feral shouts of the fighting men poisoning the air around the camp with lament.

Meanwhile , Sythe and his men watched the ensuing battle. He saw Maren and Karen tied to a tree with their fear of the ensuring battle drowning them like a flood.

"Come on!" Sythe shouted leading his men forward. They caught a group of Custos near the edge of camp by surprise. Sythe stabbing one with his spear, the now dead man weighting his weapon down. The militiamen in chainmail beside Sythe both cutting down a Custos beside their wolf captain.

The rest of the Custos joined the fight, Sythe spotting one decapitate one of his men. Another hacking a Templar into pieces with his hatchet. Sythe knocked away the hatchet using the end of his spear, the Custos moved back swiftly. Hurling his weapon at Sythe. The wolf used his spear to catch the hatchet. Growling as he ran forward and impaled the man.

Sythe and one of his men ran towards the women. The two cutting down the pair of Custos guarding them.

"Sythe!" Maren shouted, the wolf kneeling down with a tear in his eye.

"I thought I lost you." Sythe said before kissing Maren.

"Uh Sythe." Karen said, Sythe turing to see a Custos cut down the Templar he had behind him. Sythe tried to get his spear up, but the Custos kicked him down.

"Sythe!" Maren shouted. The tiger Custos over Sythe raised his hatchet with another human Custos rushing to join him. Sythe felt blood splatter on his fur. Red on horseback over the two. The tiger held the back of his head while he fell over. Red swiftly came around , exchanging two blows with the second Custos. The knight roaring while he stabbed through the man, forcing his sword through the man's chainmail.

Sythe saw Red over him with Raine behind him.

"Don't just sit there, get them to safety."

"Right." Sythe said as he took a fallen blade and cut the women free. The fight lasted another twenty minutes, the Custos captain taking his remaining men and organizing a retreat. Raine looked over the carnage with distain and sickness. But upon seeing Maren and Karen both safe and unharmed , she was still glad she came.

The two hanged Templars were taken down and gathered with the other fallen Templars.

"How many?" Red asked.

"Twenty-four with the two hanged here." Sythe said. Red took a deep breath.

"At least we rescued the women and drove the Custos off. See that they're buried." Sythe nodded, he waved over a few Templars. He then went over to Maren and Karen who were drinking water another Templar gave them.

"Next time I come with you." Sythe said hugging Maren tightly. Back in the manner, Raine's shackle was put back on.

"I appreciate you not running off." Red said while he walked with her in the manor.

"Where would I have gone?" While they walked, the two saw Brahn waiting for them.

"Red, Raine there you are. Well done dealing with those Custos outside the town. You and Sythe continue to impress me."

"Thank you master." Red said , noticing Raine's expression.

"Master, with all due respect. Raine told me that in your last meeting with her, the methods your daughter used were well. Uncomfortable for her." Brahn saw Raine's frightened expression.

"Is this true?"

Raine slowly nodded.

"Oh my dear Raine, you should have told me. I have no ill intention towards you. If you're bothered like that again speak up is all I ask."

"Ok." Raine said.

"Good, as it happens my daughter won't be joining us anymore." Brahn said taking Raine's shoulder and guiding her into a larger chamber. The chamber was almost pitch black except for a few crystal lights.

"Now, already?" Raine asked.

"Another master , more potent than my daughter has come to take a look. Baron Ceterum, this is her." Raine felt a powerful breath hit her back. The breath made Raine's fur stand up. She slowly turned around and saw three sets of bloody red eyes looming over her.

Raine shook like she never shook before then a black dragon's head moved in front of her, flanked by two others.

" _Hello there darling. Let's see what kind of magic you have inside."_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _I told you team B would be shown soon_

 _So yeah next chapter we'll arrive at the Basitin isles, is Keith ready to be home though?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Basitin Isles

* * *

The _Merfolk_ was tossed around the violent sea. Trace, Ash, Keith, Clovis, and Natani helping the three crewmen as they manned their stations.

Evals held the steering wheel hard, his teeth gritting while the wind crashed into him. The power of the storm bearing down on him hard. On the deck the magic users were adjusting the sails to be at the right spot. Keith helping Mike and Chauk with the ropes.

Evals noticed Eric by the railing trying to light his pipe. An irritated look on the dogs face, the power of the storm inside Evals almost matching that of the storm going on around them.

"Captain, with all due respect. We are in a fucking hurricane!" Eric turned back to Evals.

"Oh yes , how rude of me." He walked over and offered the pipe to Evals.

"It can't be easy steering in this, want a puff?" Evals growled at Eric who backed up sweat dropping.

"I guess not."

Chauk tried to tie down a rope but slipped on water that had splashed onto the deck. When the ship rolled again, he was nearly knocked off the edge. Mike saw this and grabbed the human, desperately pulling him back onboard.

"Are you ok?" Chauk looked around at the storm blowing chaos all around them and then looked at the group. Those responsible for him being there.

Keith grunted while he tied down another rope, his home closer than ever but in the hurricane it felt like a thousand miles.

"Come on!" Keith screamed, finally getting the rope tied down. The others got the sails into just the right position. Evals feeling the resistance against the steering wheel lessen. The ship glided along the water faster through the storm.

Ash and Clovis looked over the side and saw a small pod of whales swimming beside the port side of the ship. The great leviathans leaping up and out of the water in a spectacular fashion. Fountains of water crashing into the two wolves.

"Oh you little-" Clovis started while Ash laughed.

"We were soaked already. If they're here then we must be nearing the edge of the storm." Ash said , optimism pushing him on. Keith and Natani joining them.

"Look!" Natani shouted, the storm clouds ahead of them thinning with sunlight illuminating the peace of the sea ahead.

"We made it!" Trace shouted, Flora coming onto the deck beside him.

"Alright we're clear of the storm, straight shot to the island." Keith smiled with an expression he hadn't known in a long time. Natani with her arm around his shoulder.

"Well done, we should reach the island in a few hours. If you need me , I need to make sure my collection is unharmed." Eric said walking below deck.

Chauk followed with Mike close behind. Flora and Trace noticing Chauk's expression. His resentment and anger painted all over his face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I guess he doesn't want to be here." Trace said.

Keith saw an atoll nearby with a ship similar to their own only larger and black. On top of the center mast was a flag. The flag had a brown shield with a red sword coming down the center. The sigil of the Eastern Basitin Empire. On the shores of the island , Keith and the others could actually see figures on the island. Basitin soldiers, Keith's heart racing like a horse.

"Alright guys we'll be arriving soon, so let's talk a bit about laws and customs for when we get there." Below deck, Clovis and Flora now wore similar attire to Natani with brown trousers, a red tunic esk shirt for Clovis, and Flora's usual shirt.

"Man these are uncomfortable. How do you wear these all the time?" Flora asked holding the sides of her pants.

"We really have to tie wrappings around her feet and ankles?" Natani asked.

"Decency laws are heavily enforced, it doesn't just apply to Basitins. Ankles and feet are considered nudity if they're not covered." Keith said helping Natani with her foot wrappings.

"What else?" Trace asked.

"Public displays of affection are also forbidden. Even among married couples. No nuzzling or kissing each other outside the bedrooms." Keith said.

"Are you kidding me!?" Flora almost shouted.

"Officers and knights must be given proper curtesy, but that will mostly apply to me. Something else I should warn you, Keidran aren't exactly liked. People may see you as lewd and wild like the tribal western basitin."

"Lewd?"

"Also we still have a few days for this. But on Sunday, we need to especially be careful as it's the day of obligation for the All-Father."

"All Father?" Flora asked.

"Ahh yes, the one God the Basitin worship." Ash said.

"Their Deus." Trace said.

"Ohh right."

"Also, no excessive drinking. Public drunkenness is taken very seriously."

"Aww." Natani said.

"Remember guys , be on your best behavior."

"Also we need to keep our eyes open for whoever sent you the letter, they're the key to finding the Snake." Trace said. Within a few hours, a colossal island was in view. The island filled with trees and a small mountain range.

They went to the edge where they saw a large harbor connected to a great city. Evals carefully docking the ship. Chauk and Mike tying it to the dock.

Keith stood before the gangplank and inhaled deeply. Natani put her hand on his shoulder, the others giving him looks of confidence. Keith took his first step onto the dock, feeling the weight of the world around him.

Around the dock there were dozens of Basitin dock workers attending to their ships and cargo. Several giving them stares while the group approached the dock authority.

"Watch over the ship." Eric said disembarking. He adored himself in an expensive violet tunic. Walking through the dock and to the group. They reached the authority near the end of the dock. Three armored basitins awaited them. Their armor was black and scaly in the chest area. Each having a sword on their belt.

"Names and business here." The lead authority said holding a ledger book. Keith took a deep breath.

"Keith Keiser." The authority nearly dropped his quill. The other soldiers grabbing the pommels of their swords. The group almost went for their own weapons.

"I demand to see the High-generals." Keith said.

"That's not an option any more." One of the soldiers mounted a horse and rode off. The group waited and waited, more Basitin soldiers coming around them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Clovis said. Flora growling while Trace tried to keep her back.

Three Basitins each wearing black and red armor with red capes dismounted at the edge of the docks and marched forward. The soldiers on the docks snapping to attention while they walked past.

"The high generals." Keith said almost shaking.

The first general was perhaps the largest person they had ever seen. A basitin who stood over six feet tall and over four hundred pounds of muscle. His eyes brown and his footsteps booming.

The second was an elder Basitin. He was somewhat small and frail looking. A pair of round spectacles on his face and the top of his left ear missing. The last Basitin general was none other than Alaric. Keith in shock seeing his old friend as a general. However, the shock soon turned back to fear when he saw the center general."

"The Basitin high generals. Master general Alaric, Intelligence general Alabaster, and Arms general Frosh." The port authority said.

The elder general showed anger and resentment. His teeth flashing while he marched forward and grabbed Keith.

"You! What in the name of the All-Father are you doing here traitor! You've been banished! Your life is now-" Alabaster was nocked out of the way by Alaric, the younger basitin wrapped his arms around Keith.

"Keith! You're alive and home! Dam it's good to see you!"

"Alaric, it's good to see you too old friend."

"General!" Alabaster screamed, Frosh grabbing Alaric and pulling him away from Keith.

"This man is banished, he and his companions will die for this impudence."

"You can't do that Alabaster, I've got this." Keith said smiling. Alabaster's glasses nearly fell off when he saw a royal pardon in his hand.

"What!? A royal pardon? That's not possible!?" Alabaster screamed. He saw Trace's Hospitaller attire and almost growled.

"Your magic friend forged this! If you think-" Alaric snatched the pardon and smiled while holding it.

"This is no forgery general Alabaster."

"You don't know that."

"And you can't prove it. We could always ask the king." Alabaster grit his teeth.

"This vile traitor murdered your predecessor, his own father." Natani saw Keith's fist tighten, she put her hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"He has been pardoned. That's the end of it general." Alaric said. Alabaster turned to Keith.

"I'll be watching you Keiser. Mark my words, you won't escape my justice a second time." Alabaster and Fosh got on their horses and rode off. Alaric sending the soldiers back to their work.

"Keith, I thought I'd never see you again my man." Alaric said putting his hands on Keith's shoulder. Keith smiled, overjoyed to see his friend again.

"You're the master general now?"

"I know right, it wasn't easy. But here I am. So you're back, and with friends I see."

"This is Natani , my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!? A keidran girlfriend!? Ha! So you gave into your wild side with a keidran eh. I guess you are half western basitin after all." Alaric said patting Keith's shoulder while his and Natani's faces turned red.

"No! We've never!" They shouted in unison.

"Really? Respect, you're made of sterner stuff my friend."

"This is Ash, Clovis, Trace, and his wife Flora. Oh and this is captain Eric."

"Hello." Eric said.

"Welcome to the Basitin isles. Allow me to show you around." Alaric lead them off the dock and into the city. The city itself was larger and grander than any city in the empire they had been to. The streets and buildings made of grey brickstone, marble, and wood. The streets well paved and very clean. No signs of low lives or other unfortunate souls. There were large fortification walls separating parts of the city and a massive castle fortress near the mountain.

Almost every Basitin, the men and women were in some kind of military esk attire. Those not wearing the heavy armor wearing small armor or military tunics. The average basitin looking just as diligent and disciplined soldiers and knights patrolling the streets. Each doing their duties weather it be shop keeping, silver mining, construction, or farming with the diligence of soldiers. Very little small talk going on, however, many did stare at the visitors while they walked through the streets. The entire city having a disciplined feel to it, as if it were a great soldier.

"Wow look at all the Keiths." Flora said upon seeing the basitins. Alaric laughed a little hearing her say that.

"This is quite an city." Ash said sounding impressed.

"You'll be happy to hear things are still well here. The western basitins are staying on their half of the island, and the Scept raiders haven't returned. Silver mines are still holding strong too."

"That's good to hear." Keith looked at the letter asking for help.

"Alaric." Keith said in a quite tone , now close beside his old friend.

"Alaric, you wouldn't know of any, internal problems. Outside influences, Templars." Alaric seemed interested upon hearing Keith speak.

"Templars? Keith I've heard about what you've been doing in the Kord empire. I can assure you that none of those cultists are here. Foreign religions are prohibited. Is that why you're here?" Alaric asked while laughing.

"I uh, just had to ask." Keith's curiosity striking hemlock a sword. His hope that Alaric had written the letter fading away like a dying candle. Still he was happy to see his friend again. Flora looked closer at the women working in the city and discovered that every other woman's stomach was swollen and enlarged like hers.

"Uhh hold on, is it just me or is every woman here pregnant?" Flora asked.

"You're right."Alaric said.

"Why?" Flora asked.

"All women here get pregnant at about the same time. During our one week of permitted sex. Women live in the inner city walls, men in the other city." Keith said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Your unfair laws."

"Unfair yes, but very efficient at population control and maintaining discipline." Alaric said. Natani noticed a few women wearing the black armor and even one in grey knight armor on horseback. Natani smiled seeing them, gratified to finally see what Keith had talked about.

"We don't get a lot of visitors here, but there is one tavern you lot can stay at." Alaric said leading them to a large wooden tavern that had three floors. The tavern exterior was well maintained , a sign above it saying the _Leaky Knight_ the sign having a painting of knight armor with water pouring out.

The interior of the tavern looked just as tidy. The basitin inside mimicking the look of the tavern.

"I need rooms for these travelers." Alaric said.

"General! Of course sir." The innkeeper said. He quickly took out keys and handed them to Trace, Clovis, Eric and Natani.

"Keith , you and I have a lot of catching up to do. I'd like you to join me , we have much to talk about."

"I'm coming too." Natani said.

"We're going to where only official Basitin are allowed."

"It's fine, you can trust her."

"Alright , for you Keith she can come." Natani smiled and followed the two Basitins out of the Tavern.

"Now what?" Clovis asked.

"I suggest we split up and look for signs of the Templars. Ask around a bit." Trace said.

"You may do as you like, as for me I'm going to find some Basitin wares here. Goods in these parts are hard to come by." Eric said walking off.

"We'll look in the inner city." Ash said.

"Alright, Flora and I will take the outer city." Keith and Natani were lead by Alaric to a fortification inside the inner city. The bulwark was well maintained. The walls well fortified and the towers holding by large scorpios. The interior hallways were just as well maintained, the halls decorated with armor pieces and weapons. Natani noticed several hadn't been cleared, still holding old stains of blood , decorating them with their past experience. She smiled, appreciating the authenticity of the decorations.

Walking past them were basitin soldiers and knights, each coming to attention for Alaric.

"This place hasn't changed much." Keith said.

"I kept it up awaiting your return."

"Alabaster still has it out for me." Keith said.

"Yeah he's never gotten over what happened. You were lucky not to be executed like he wanted."

"I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"What are friends for."

"Keith told me about you, his old captain and friend." Natani said.

"You told her our old stories eh, did you ever tell her about the time we went streak-"

"No!" Keith shouted, his face turning red. Alaric's face turned slightly red as well while he smiled.

"Good times , good times." Natani smiled looking down at Keith.

"You did what?" Keith looked away.

"He made me do it."

"General!" They heard. A small Basitin girl approaching. The girl had light brown fur and looked to be about thirteen years old. Her eyes yellow and her armor much too big for her.

"General, I delivered the mail like you asked."

"Good Madelyn. I'd like you to meet my old friend Keith Keiser." Madelyn looked up at Keith. Her face turning red.

"Keith. So nice to meet you." She said sounding a bit bashful. Natani took notice of this.

"This is Lieutenant Madelyn my aide."

"Lieutenant?"

"I know right." Alaric laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere , Trace and Flora were in the outer city. They approached many Basitins, but few gave them the time of day. Flora in particular.

"Excuse me." Flora said to a passing buy Basitin.

"Don't try to tempt me with your lewd ways Keidran."

"Ma'am could you-" Flora asked a woman.

"Keep away keidran, my unborn child won't take any of your promiscuous tendencies."

"Hey could you spare a -" Trace started.

"I don't have time human."

"…..Basitins are kind of stuck up." Flora said.

"Well this isn't getting us anywhere." Flora held her stomach.

"Well the baby's hungry again, which means I'm hungry."

"Alright what do you feel like?"

"Real meat this time." Trace and Flora found a butcher's shop. A Basitin man and woman preparing meat.

"Excuse me, we'd like to buy some beef." Trace said. The man saw the two and his annoyance became as evident as a fire in a forest.

"So long as she stays decent." He said.

"Just give us the dam meat." Trace said putting a gold coin down. The basitin's eyes widened.

"Honey , put a cow on the fire." He said, Flora and Trace smiling while they sat down. Upon the meat's completion, Flora devoured the steaks like the ravenous tiger she was. She noticed a slighly frightened expression on Trace's face.

"How long have we been married and you still get frightened watching me eat."

"I can't help it."

"This place is quite, orderly. I thought Kei and his knights could get too uptight, all these Keith's are worse than Keith when we first met him." Trace laughed a little.

"It's just their culture."

"They don't seem to have as much of a problem with you." Flora said.

"You can't expect everyone to like you Flora. When they see you, they see your culture, one that contradicts their own."

"I suppose." Flora felt up her stomach again.

"The baby's going to be born soon. It's getting close to a hundred and ten days."

"I know." Trace said, the nervousness inside him pressing against his being like wager against a burdened damn.

"How long are we going to be here?"

"I don't know."

"I might end up delivering here."

"Maybe."

"You have to see this!" They heard from a basitin.

They followed the basitin outside and looked with the crowd of Basitins at the harbor. Much to Trace's great surprise, he saw none other than Nora bathing in the harbor.

"Nora?"

* * *

Back in the bulwark, Keith and Natani followed Alaric. Natani watching Madelyn as she walked close to Keith.

"So tell me more about your girlfriend here?"

"Girlfriend!?" Madelyn almost shouted in horror. Natani smiled a little.

"Yes, well I'm from the wolf tribes of western Mekkan. Former assassin, now I'm a Templar hunter."

"How exactly did my boy end up with the likes of you. He never was much of a ladies man?"

"Well it's a bit of a long and well, convoluted story now that I think about it. But circumstances brought me to join them, Keith was the once who convinced me. One thing lead to another and here we are."

"Well it's ashamed it won't go anywhere." Madelyn said.

"What?" Natani almost growled.

"That reminds me, these are your new quarters." Alaric said showing Keith a chamber.

"New quarters?"

"Keith you're un-banished. That means you live here now with the rest of the soldiers. I need good knights and you were a true knight. I want you to serve as my captain."

Keith's expression changed again.

"Captain…." Keith had been so overwhelmed with coming home that he never even considered the idea of what would happen next, if he were to stay or go. Natani gave a horrified expression. Terrified of the idea of Keith remaining there.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _We've arrived at Keith's home, dilemmas old and new arise_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:Basitin capital

* * *

Onboard the _Merfolk_ , Mike and Evals watched Nora while she bathed in the harbor.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Evals said.

"Chauk you have to see this!" Mike shouted, the human crewmen sitting beside the railing of the ship. He tried to forget his woes by carving them out of a piece of wood. But whittling the wood did nothing for his anger. He hurled the small piece away and got up to see the dragon bathing in the water.

"At least we can see our trip here brought us to a dragon. How many people can say they've seen one this close before?" Evals said. Chauk saw the crowd of Basitins on the docks gather closer to Nora. Her size and magnificence inspiring the islanders, most of whom had never seen a dragon before.

"…We can see dragons at home." Chauk said.

"Have you ever seen one before?" Mike asked.

"No but that's not the point. The point is that we're still stuck on the ship."

"You could always go ashore like the captain and the passengers." Mike said.

"Yeah right, with their laws I'll be arrested for looking the wrong way or some shit like that." They saw Chauk's anger boil over through his skin. Mike getting slightly frightened and backed up.

"Well we always have cards." Evals said.

"I'm sick of cards! I'm sick of this ship, and I'm sick of the captain!" Chauk shouted. Evals quickly took out a waterskin of sailor's rum.

Chauk slowly opened the waterskin and smelled it.

"I'm sick of this horsepiss too." Chauk said dropping it to the ground. He turned to the cabin and walked towards it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get a real drink. From the captain's stock."

"Woah , Chauk you can't do that!" Mike shouted.

"Are you going to stop me? Is the captain?" Chauk said. Mike and Evals uneasiness breaking their composure.

"This will end badly." Evals said.

"The captain will have him whipped, us too for letting it happen." Mike said shaking.

"Chauk may have a point about one thing. There are only three of us crewmen. Are we going to whip each ourselves." Evals said.

Nora had a smile on her face as she shook her great body with the water and sunlight glittering off her white scales.

"Pardon me dragon, but could you move a little?" One of the Basitin officers said to Nora. Her face turned almost feral as she lowered it directly in front of the man's face and huffed smoke.

" _That's Lady Nora to you, and I stay where I please."_

The Basitin didn't flinch.

"I'm aware we could never make you move noble dragon, but I simply ask because there are ships that need to come in."

Nora had a disappointed look on her face.

" _Basitin. At least human and Keidran would run off in fear if I did that."_

* * *

Inside the inner city walls, Clovis and Ash were walking through the well paved streets. The two received many stares from the Basitins while they walked. The mistrust between them and the basitins as clear as the sky.

" _Look at this place, everything in complete order and harmony. It's disgusting! I despise this place!"_ Chaos growled.

"I think I've had friendlier welcomes in the imperial center." Ash laughed.

"And here I thought I'd have a fresh start here." Clovis said looking around.

"Well look at it this way, they don't hate you for being a crime lord, they just hate you for being different." Clovis smiled a laughed.

"I feel much better now."

"Anyway we should focus on finding the Snake."

"None of these people look like they want to talk to us." Clovis said.

"Nonsense, everyone here is a soldier, as a former soldier myself I'll get us on good terms from them."

"Ash, with all respect to the auxiliaries, I think they're a bit different than the basitin soldiers."

"Soldiers are soldiers Clovis. Watch and learn." Ash said confidently while he approached a trio of basitin soldiers in full armor.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. A fine day this is." Ash said. The three Basitins all staring at him with eyes like spears.

"I'm Ash, former auxiliary of the imperial Kord army. Veteran of the last Scept invasion. I was hoping to pass along tales of glory with the legendary basitin soldiers." Ash stood there in a silence that felt like an eternity.

"On your way wolf, there are no whores here for you to bed." The lead soldier said. Ash giving an almost crestfallen expression. Clovis held her face while she laughed, the three soldiers marching off.

"Well I learned something babe."

"…Ok, did you have anything in mind?" Clovis looked around and saw a smith outside a large armory.

"People may be different, but money is always recognized." Clovis lead Ash to the armory where they saw the blacksmith with two other's one being a women. The three were forging very well made and deadly looking weapons and armor. Far better than either had seen in the empire with the exception of bright steel.

"You needed a new spear right? Blacksmith, how much for that spear?" Clovis asked looking at a spear on the wall. The spear was slightly smaller than Ash's old spear with a fine wood shaft painted a dark grey. The tip being leaf shaped and black.

The blacksmith's expression showed his mistrust of the two wolves, but saw their bags of money and relaxed a little.

"Five-hundred sesterii." Clovis opened her bag and took out two gold coins.

"Will this cover it?" The Basitin bit down on the two coins, his face cracking into a smile.

"Done." He took the spear and handed it to Ash. The spear felt lighter than his old one, but as Ash moved it, it still carried the same strength, perhaps more.

" _This will suffice, though I could have made you another.."_ Chaos said.

"This will help us in more than one way." Ash smiled.

"This is a good spear, better than the ones I had in the auxiliaries of the Kord empire." Ash said.

"You'll find our weapons and armor far superior to any others in the world." The head smith said proudly.

"You're probably right, except for bright steel." Clovis said smiling. The smith's expression changed again.

"We don't have that hear wolf."

"No, you need dragon fire and magic to make bright steel. Two things that you don't have here." Clovis said.

"Or at least , you hadn't before." This caught the attention of the blacksmith.

"What are you getting at?"

"You've heard of the Templars right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the magic worshiping cult from your land. What of them."

"We've hear rumors of Templars here. That's not true is it."Ash said.

"Of course not, foreign religions aren't allowed to corrupt our society. The All-Father is the only God , no other deity."

"So you've never heard of the Snake?" Ash and Clovis saw the fur on the three basitins stand up a little. Their composures were shaken slightly, but they remained calm.

"Never." The lead smith said.

Ash and Clovis could see through their well disciplined poses. They had been shaken by the name spoken. Ash and Clovis walked away from the smith.

"So this Snake is real?" Clovis asked.

"Possibly, the name seems to be known. Now we just need to find someone to tell us who the Snake is."

* * *

Back inside the bulwark, Keith was still shaking a little thinking about what Alaric said.

"Captain." Keith said to himself.

"Uhhh, I hate to burst your bubbles, but Keith's not here to stay. He's one of us, we came here to-" Natani started.

"Keith is a Basitin citizen again, which means he's required to return to the army." Alaric said.

"Alaric, I-" Keith started.

"I know it's a lot to take in after all this time. But a good bath will ease you up. You can use them as well Natani."

"General, she's-" Madelyn started.

"With Keith, show her to the women's bath." Natani reached for Keith, but Alaric took him by the arm and almost dragged him off. Natani sighed , her anxiety not subsiding. Madelyn gave a frustrated look.

"Follow me." She said leading Natani through the halls.

"So you're really Keith's girlfriend?" Madelyn asked.

"I am." Natani said in a forceful tone. She noticed the girl's irritation grow like a raging fire.

"Madelyn was it?" Natani asked.

"Lieutenant Madelyn."

"You're awfully young."

"I am every bit a soldier as those around me." Madelyn said standing proud. Her helmet falling down over her eyes. Natani smiled and laughed a little.

Keith slowly entered the bath chamber in just a towel. The steam filled room housed several other Basitins who rested in the water.

"I'll bet it's been a while since you've been in a proper bathhouse."

"Actually I was in one a month or so ago." Keith said taking off his towel and sitting down in the water. The hot water burning through any dirt or grime in Keith's fur like a cleansing fire.

Alaric sat beside Keith and looked him over.

"You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do I suppose…."

"So aside from hunting Templars, what have you been up to?"

"Not much else really."

"I guess you never stopped being a knight."

"Well let's face it, fighting is the only thing I was ever taught to do."

"Well now you're back where you belong. Ever since my last captain went missing I've had trouble finding a replacement."

"Went missing?" Keith asked.

"Well what I told you earlier about the western basitins may not have been completely true. Lately there have been a few disappearances happening at night. Not just here, but in several of our cities. Some claim they have spotted western basitin raiding parties outside and inside our cities."

"What? How is that possible?" Keith asked.

"Not sure myself. We've doubled the nightly guards and patrols. But people are still disappearing. We've tried to keep the information on the down low, you know to prevent a panic."

"What of king Adelaide?" Keith asked in great interest. Alaric gave a tired sigh.

"She's still quite sick. Us high generals have done our best to govern in her stead."

"So the King is still ill, and western basitins are somehow sneaking into our cities, taking our people. Do they see us as vulnerable without Adelaide?"

"You know their king. He's as bold as he is stupid. These raids are without a doubt his work. Once we have proof, we'll go to war and put his head on a spike." Alaric said, many of the other basitins in the room giving nods and murmurs of agreement.

Keith wasn't as convinced, all of this made him wonder about the Snake, and the Templars.

"Alaric, you haven't seen any trace of Magic here have you. Or the Templars?"

"Templars, Magic? Keith you've spent too much time among the humans and Keidran. You have to get use to proper society again." Alaric said with his hands behind his head.

In the other bath chamber, Natani gave a sheepish look as she sat in the water only in her fur. She saw several muscular Basitin women around her and Madelyn. The young teenager splashing herself in the face with the water.

Natani saw a thirty year old looking muscular woman across from her. The Basitin's fur was almost maroon and had grey eyes. The woman stared at Natani like a hawk, trying to gain everything she could from Natani's appearance.

"So wolf, I hear you're a companion Keith Keiser." The woman said.

"His platonic friend." Madelyn said.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Really? So Keith's given into the ways of your people. How disappointing."

Natani sighed.

"I'm getting tired of saying this, we've never had sex." The basitin woman seemed genuinely surprised.

"Told you." Madelyn said, Natani growling at her.

"I'm Cereita by the way. A knight and old companion of Keith."

"Nice to meet you, Keith told me about the women warriors of the Basitin empire."

"Ehh he may have exaggerated us a bit. Those you see in this bulwark make up a good portion of us. Since the king's been unwell, not as many young women are as inspired to make it where we are."

"…Keith's not going to stay is he?" Natani asked in fear.

"Well he's been pardoned, his place is with us. It will be nice to ride beside him again."

"I've already gotten the paperwork done. He's a captain now." Madelyn said.

"Captain, aww, that means he outranks me. Shit, he's gonna pull that over me if he's the same as I remember."

"Keith's one of us." Natani said firmly.

"You have a lot to learn about Basitin society Natani." Cereita said just as firmly.

"It is the duty of every Basitin to serve the empire. From the day they are born to the day we die." Madelyn said. Natani felt her fist tighten.

"I'm sure you have many stories for us about Keith. Heroically fighting Templars." Madelyn said sounding very interested.

"Yes, tell us about that." Cereita said.

"Well we've been doing our best to keep that cult's power in chest. Fighting them whenever necessary. They have proven formidable. We on the other hand, have proven more so."

"Ha!" Cereita laughed, enjoying Natani's wit.

"You must be to fight beside a proud knight like Keith." Madelyn said. Natani's attitude towards the girl changing a little. Natani's expression changed again when she remembered why they had come.

"So no Templars or magic here then." Natani said. Madelyn and Cereita's expressions changing.

"No."

"So you've never heard of the Snake." Natani saw a shiver of fear run through the basitin women. Cereita doing her best to hide it.

"Where did you hear that?'

"A friend of ours who defected from the Templars says it's the name of a Templar master."

"…." Cereita turned to Madelyn who gave an uneasy nod.

"I suppose if you're close to Keith. There have been disappearances happening across the empire lately. There are many who deny it, or blame it on the western basitins, but others claim they saw the impossible." Cereita said.

"Impossible?" Natani asked.

"They claim to have seen basitin, using magic." Madelyn said, Natani now very interested.

* * *

Back in the harbor, Nora snatched a few large fish out of the water and began to eat. The crowd of basitins still gazing at her.

"Nora!" She heard, the great dragon looking down to see none other than Trace and Flora before her on the shoreline.

" _Trace my darling , I was hoping I'd see you here."_ She said with a delighted expression. Lowering her great head down and licking across his face.

"Nora what are you doing here?" Trace asked.

" _Aside from seeing you, I am here on other business. According to my nephew, his mate Lady Reicena was exploring these parts and has gone missing. Since I knew you were coming her, I thought I'd investigate her disappearance. After all being the dragon of the emperor, he can't just leave."_

"There's a missing dragon here?" Trace asked in concern. Flora and Trace's expressions and insides filled with fear and intrigue. Their suspicion of the Templar's activity growing more and more like the tides of the ocean.

The two rode on Nora's back, through the streets of the basitin capital. Many of the warrior people watching in awe.

"You don't need to carry us Nora." Trace said, not noticing Nora blush while she felt Trace on her back.

" _I don't mind, besides Flora must be close to delivering your child. Too much walking can take its toll on her._

"Actually this gem Trace game is is holding strong." Flora said.

"Nora have you ever heard of the Snake?" Trace asked.

" _I can't say I have my dear. But I can smell something foul here."_

"Foul?" Flora asked.

" _The stench of necromancy. The aura of dark magic surrounds this place. No doubt having a part in the missing lady Reicena."_

"Well I guess that letter was sincere then. We may need your help to stop it." Trace said.

" _I'm always here for you my fear."_ Nora said still blushing. Unknown to Trace, something else was on Nora's mind, something she had longed for ever since she met Trace.

Back in the harbor, Mike was on the deck of the _Merfolk._ He watched as Nora left the harbor with Trace and Flora on her back. The basitins in the harbor returning to their duties as if nothing happened.

"Hey Mike, you hungry?" The young fox keidran heard. Evals came up from below deck with a smile like the morning sun and two items in his hands wrapped in paper coverings.

"What are those?"

"Meat, from the captain's pantry."

"Are you crazy! You can't eat that!"

"We are!" Evals said with his tail wagging.

"Chauk is angry, but he has a point. Why not enjoy ourselves while he have the chance."

"Even if the captain can't punish us now, we have to go back eventually. What happens when the rest of the crew rejoins us?"

"If the captain notices. He's not a heavy eater, come on live a little." Mike nervously opened the paper and saw a cut of red meat with some seasoning on it. After months of eating nothing but stale sailor rations, the sight and delectable smell of the meat made his mouth water.

Unable to resist anymore, Mike bit into the meat and felt its savory flavor fill him with joy. The two keidran devoured the meet, Mike licking his hands after finishing.

"Does captain eat this food all the time!?"

"Probably not, he's way to skinny, humans can't eat as much as us." While Evals finished, he noticed a ship dock where Nora had been. The ship wasn't Basitin in design, but Kord.

"Hey Mike look." The fox turned and saw the ship. Several humans and keidran unloading crates from the ship onto a wagon manned by two basitin.

"That's strange. I didn't think any other cargo ships would come here during hurricane season." Mike said.

* * *

Back in the inner city, Ash and Clovis were walking together past the many basitins.

"So what's our next move?" Clovis asked.

"Well as a former assassin I can tell you that people talk more when they're drunk. The problem is, these guys are too orderly for that. Maybe if we wait long enough." Ash said.

Clovis sighed.

"The problem is these people aren't going to open up to us. Maybe Keith, but not us."

"The party's here sir." They heard. A group of basitins in lighter scale armor had met up on horseback.

"Wait where are Mathews and Rivera?" The party leader asked.

"Injured from the last raid sir, medics say it was worse than originally thought."

"Then go get two more trackers." The first basitin sweat dropped.

"The others are with the other parties sir. We're very short manned."

Clovis had an idea, a very good idea.

"I'm done being a hired thug, but mercenaries are don't have to be un-honorable." Clovis said. Ash smiling.

"Excuse me, you need some trackers?" Ash said. The basitin knight and his men gave dismissive looks.

"We don't need the help of keidran." The knight said.

"You need trackers, and we're former assassins. Clovis and Ash." Clovis said.

"Is that suppose to make me trust you more?"

"They have a point sir, I've hears stories about wolf assassins. Very good at finding people." One of the basitins said.

"What's your game?" The knight asked.

"Were just looking to make some money." Ash said.

"Keidran motivations if I've ever seen them. I could get in trouble for this, but if I don't find those intruders I'll be just as doomed. Alright Keidran you can come, but try anything and we'll put your heads on spikes."

"Just because we're assassins doesn't make us double crossers." Ash said.

"Also , no stopping so you can have sex." Ash and Clovis's faces turning red.

"That's not going to happen!" Clovis almost shouted.

"I had to be sure, I know what your kind are like." The two got onto a horse and rode with the basitins outside the city and towards wilderness beyond.

"What kind of environment did you hunt in back home?" The knight asked.

"Forests mainly."

"Let's see how well your fair in a rainforest." The knight said. Clovis and Ash could see the dense rainforest surround them with an ocean of foliage and life. They could see a number of strange creatures in the rainforest. Small mammals with slender bodies and grey fur. Birds singing in the canopy above them."

Ash and Clovis looked at the knight leading them again. His armor was similar to Keith's only having a green cape and plume on his helmet. His fur was light grey and his eyes blue. He looked a bit bigger than Keith but still smaller than the two wolves.

"We never got your name." Ash said.

"Nathan, Lieutenant Nathan Marshik."

"So what are we tracking exactly?" Clovis asked.

"A trio of Western basitins. More have been infiltrating our empire lately and kidnapping people." Nathan said.

"Kidnapping people?" Ash asked in interest.

"Dam westerners, they never learn to leave us in peace. They've been kidnapping several officers and members of the service of the All-Father. I swear I can't wait for the generals to announce our renewed invasion." Nathan said, the heat in his voice emanating to the two wolves.

"Well we'll do what we can. First do we have anything left behind from them. Something with their scent?" Clovis asked.

"No."

"Well they'll probably smell like you then." Ash said.

"No they won't!" One of the basitins said sounding almost offended.

"Can we smell one of you?" Ash asked. The basitins looked very uncomfortable.

"Willosh." Nathan said.

"Sir I-, they're going to try and do something to me."

"Just do it!" The tracker had a very nervous expression. Clovis and Ash slowly coming up to his exposed fur on his neck. The two inhaled the basitin's natural scent while his face turned red.

"Ok! Ok you got it!?"

Ash and Clovis smelled the air.

"Do your kind often travel these rainforests."

"Mostly hunters and miners looking for silver deposits. Not as much since the raids started." Nathan said.

"Well I can smell at least three other basitins nearby." Ash said.

"Me too." Clovis said. Nathan smiled a little.

"You might have been right about hiring them." Ash and Clovis dismounted and smelled the ground, carefully looked through the ground for tracks.

While they searched, they found it difficult to find tracks with the countless tracks of the various animals. The scent of the basitins was also hard to keep track of. The ocean of life around them vaster than any they had ever been in.

"This place is quite something isn't it, makes the woods back home seem like a well established city." Ash said while gazing around.

"You basitins must have had a fun time taming it." Clovis said.

"Our civilization was built out of those struggles, ours anyway. The dam westerners never gave up the tribals ways of the rainforests."

"Nature has it's advantages, preserving places like this for the future." Ash said. His senses flooded by the rainforest's vast amount of life.

Clovis stopped for a second, smelling something else. She looked closer and saw a trio of pig like creatures. The animals were plump and covered in green fur that landed into the flora of the rainforest. Small tusks coming out of their mouths while they ate mushrooms at the base of a great tree.

Clovis get her stomach growl a little, her tail wagging while the wolf instincts inside her raged like a beast. She lowered herself down on all fours, growling while the basitins watched.

"What's she doing?"

"Oh boy." Ash said.

"Do something." Nathan said to Ash.

"Right." Ash walked over to Clovis and stood over her only to get down on all fours with her.

"I'll go in first, scare them towards you."

"Good." The basitins watched in great annoyance as Ash snapped his jaws and ran at the pigs. Barking and snarling as loud and intimidating as he could.

The pigs tried to run in fear of the massive wolf running at them, only to have Clovis burst out of the foliage and snap her jaws around the neck of the pig like a powerful vice. Ash joined in, tearing through the flesh of the pig and tasting the salty blood.

The pig squealed and furiously tried to break free, but it was no use. He fell to the ground never to rise again.

Ash and Clovis howled together , standing up over their kill.

"Nice job, I'll start collecting the meat." Ash said.

"I'll remove the organs.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Nathan shouted.

"Getting some bacon for later." Ash said.

"You're here to hunt the western basitin , not-…..What was I expecting from a bunch of feral keidran." Nathan said , his disappointment and rage mixing like fuel and fire. Ash placed the good meat in a bag when he noticed something else on the ground.

"I've got something." Ash said seeing footprints that looked like Keith's footprints.

"Tracks." Clovis said finding more.

Nathan's expression changed again, the lieutenant dismounting and looking at them.

"Barefoot, lewd savages they are."

"Good thing I was hungry." Clovis said smiling, Nathan sweat dropped with an embarrassed look. Clovis and Ash followed the footprints with the basitins followed close behind. Eventually the tracks stopping at a stream. The sounds of a waterfall and rushing water against the rocks flowed through the air harmonically.

Ash and Clovis smelled again.

"I smell basitins, they're close." Clovis said. They both drew their weapons with Natan and the other basitins.

"Spread out, find them." Nathan said. His men began to carefully search the area around the waterfall. Ash and Clovis came to the edge of the cliff where they saw the massive waterfall extend very widely across to another cliff. Below them was a great river and a fallen tree bridging the gap between the cliffs. In the water below, Ash could see strange looking pale dolphins swimming about.

Their snouts longer and narrower, their dorsal fin now more like a faint triangle.

Clovis kept sniffing, the scent of the western basitins filling her like a flood. Clovis looked up into the tree-line and saw something hidden among the foliage. Clovis nervously formed magic in her hand and hurled the bomb into the tree.

Out of the tree leapt a basitin. This basitin was a woman with very dark brown fur and green eyes. She had a spear in her hands and wore only a skirt like cloth coverings around her waist and a similar cloth over her breasts. Across her arms, legs, face, and ears were white symbols painted on. The basitin furiously stabbed at Clovis who tried desperately to use magic, but the basitin was fast. Clovis managed to kick the spear away, however, the basitin acrobatically flipped herself and kicked Clovis back.

Ash was about to help her when a second basitin leapt out of another tree. This basitin was a male, he was a bit bigger than Keith with only a loin cloth on , a spear in hands, and the same symbols on his fur.

" _At last, this is more like it!"_ Chaos growled in excitement. Ash growled at the basitin. Their spears met in a series of clashes. Ash appreciating the lighter spear which still hard the hard impact. Nathan rushed over on his horse only for a lasso to get thrown around him. Nathan was tagged off his horse and landed on the ground like a rock.

The knight grunted and saw another basitin man in the trees. Nathan screamed while he grabbed the rope and pulled his adversary out of the tree. The basitin took out a spear and some throwing knives. Nathan held his arm up, using his armor to deflect the throwing knives.

Nathan got his sword up and knocked away the other basitin's strikes. The western basitin moving swiftly like the wind. Trying to get his spear in gaps between Nathan's armor. Nathan however, showed his skill. Parrying each spear strike with great precision. The westerner tried to sweep his legs, but Nathan forced himself forward and knocked him back. The basitin danced around , leaping over Nathan with his foot coming at his face.

Nathan narrowly avoided the kick, grabbing his sword by the blade and smashing the pommel into the shaft of his adversaries spear, splitting it in half. Nathan smashed his elbow across the face of the western basitin. Despite this, the basitin moved back and avoided two more strikes from Nathan. He came in low and tried to get Nathan into an arm bar. However, Nathan shifted his body and flipped the basitin over him. Once on the ground, the basitin felt Nathan's arms around his neck. Squirming like a fish on land, the basitin tried to escape the chokehold but lost consciousness instead.

Clovis had her gladius out and used it to keep the woman basitin's spear back. The western basitin still kept at her like a striking snake, putting enough pressure on the wolf/fox to keep her from using magic.

Clovis managed to parry the spear and grab it. However, the basitin acrobatically leapt up , kicking Clovis back and landing on her feet. Unfortunately, she created the space Clovis needed. The wolf smiled as she hurled a red magical bomb forward. The basitin tried to acrobatically leap away, but Clovis used her magic to snap several vines around the arms of the basitin, ensnaring her like a spiderweb.

Clovis hurled another magical bomb, but the basitin cut herself free and narrowly avoided the blast. The explosion's force, however, was enough to force the woman forward. Clovis unleashed yet another bomb that hit the spear of the basitin, the wood shattering with bits of wood splinting into her skin, small bits of blood staining her fur and cloth.

Clovis readied herself to hurl another bomb, but the basitin grabbed her broken spearhead and hurled it at Clovis. Her magic deflected the spearhead, but the Basitin managed to get close enough to smash her foot into Clovis's hands. Knocking the gladius and bomb away. The basitin followed up with two fast jabs into Clovis's chest and head.

Clovis snapped her teeth while snarling. The wolf counter-struck, guiding her opponent's arms away like the wind. She managed to get her hands around the basitin's head and dragged it down into Clovis's knee. The basitin yelped in pain , blood filling her nose. Clovis punched the basitin twice before quickening her head like a striking club. The woman was knocked to the ground, blood coming from her mouth and nose.

Ash and the the final basitin exchanged blows with their spears. Ash let out a wave of magic that picked the basitin up and carried him near the cliff. The basitin nearly went over but slammed his spear into the side of the fallen tree bridge. He flipped himself up and onto the log, moving acrobatically backwards while Ash carefully followed.

The basitin gave a defiant and mocking look, moving his own spear towards himself in a challenging manner.

Ash growled, but soon smiled. His eyes and hands glowed blue, the basitin preparing to avoid a magical bomb. However, Ash drew water from the nearby falls and smashed it into his opponent. The basitin nearly plummeted to the water below. But he caught himself on a branch and flipped back up.

"Feel the power of the Kord empire!" Ash barked while running forward. He furiously stabbed at the basitin, managing to smash the end of his spear into his opponent's head. Ash acrobatically flipped himself, landing his foot into the basitin's chest. His opponent was quick to recover, flipping backwards and planting his spear in the trunk.

Ash watched the western basitin swing himself around on the spear, his kick knocking Ash back a little. Ash yipping when he nearly went over the edge of the tree himself. Ash came back and used his superior spear to force his opponent's down.

Ash managed to kick the spear over the edge and elbowed the basitin over the edge. However, instead of letting him fall, the basitin found himself held in the air by magic. Ash smiling as he guided the western basitin back.

The basitin trackers tied the three western basitin together. Ash and Clovis smiling while they stood beside Nathan.

"Western scum." Nathan said. The woman spit blood at Nathan, shouting angrily in her native language. One of Nathan's men punched her across the face.

Clovis and Ash giving less than approving looks. Nathan knelt down , a look of hate burning on his face like a raging fire. He said something back to the western basitin's, speaking in their own language.

"What's he saying?" Clovis asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Back inside the bulwark, Keith was now with Cereita and Madelyn. They waited outside Alaric's office overlooking a courtyard below where knights and infantrymen drilled. Natani was back behind them. Her frustration wearing down on her like a rainstorm. The basitin keeping her and Keith apart was taking its toll on the young wolf.

"Make you think about old times doesn't it kid." Cereita said.

"It does." Keith said.

"I can't believe you're making captain before me, I helped train you kid." Cereita said.

"If you're going to be Master General Alaric's captain, I will be your aide too." Madelyn said blushing. Natani rolled her eyes.

Alaric came out of his office, a signed paper in his hand.

"It's done, just sign here and you're my chief captain Keith."

"Alaric I." Keith started.

"Don't even think about getting cold feet on me old friend." Alaric said motioning to Cereita. The basitin knight grabbed Keith's hand and guided him while he signed it, almost foreign him to do so. Madelyn smiling while Natani growled. Keith only looking nervous and uneasy.

"Now then, onto the palace. The high generals have a meeting and our chief captains will be there."

"Keith." Natani started, Cereita grabbing her arm.

"Come on you and I ought to get to know each other more." Natani and Keith having longing faces on while they were lead away from each other.

Natani walked outside the bulwark with Cereita beside her and a trio of basitin soldiers following.

"You fought beside Keith?"

"Many times. I helped train him during his earlier days in training. He wasn't the most skilled student, but he was stubborn." Natani smiled a little.

"So he was back then too."

"He and I fought together on two campaigns against the Scepts and the western basitins….Still when I heard about his father…..It was difficult for me to believe. Alaric said general Keiser's death was an accident, I believe it. Keith's many things but he's no murdered…But his father, he was our Master general, a man of honor and glory. To murder his own wife in a drunken rampage. I couldn't believe it."

"Well the way Keith describes his dad."

"You never knew him, don't act like you did. That man was my mentor." Cereita said sounding defensive.

"Besides that's not all I meant by I couldn't believe it. He loved his wife, very very much."

Natani turned to Cereita, curiosity painting her face.

"More than most love their spouses. He wrote to her every day we were on campaigns. Raced home ahead of the army to make sure he was there for the week of permitted sex. He even had her documents forged to make her a citizen of the eastern empire, being that she was a western basitin."

All of this was puzzling to Natani.

Meanwhile Keith, Alaric, and Madelyn walked across a stone bridge towards an entrance to the great basitin castle. The building itself being a light grey with great parphets and towers. Hundreds of basitin knights and soldiers wearing heavy red armor and black capes manned the castles defenses.

"General, captain!" The guards at the entrance said coming to attention and slamming their chests in the basitin salute.

"And Lieutenant!" Madelyn shouted.

"Captain." Keith said to himself. Being back was overwhelming enough, but a captain now too. A chief captain none the less. Keith had so much had had wanted so desperately, he was home, with his friends, Alaric and only that, now he was a captain, higher than he had ever been before. But for all of this, Keith couldn't help but feel reluctance towards his happiness.

They entered the castle and walked through the great white hallways , prettied by great tapestries, paintings, and statues of great basitin kings and generals of the past. Keith saw the statues at one with the name Adelaide marked at the base. No kings were beyond this statue. The statue itself showing the woman to be massive, over six feet tall and being covered in pure muscle. Her armor adorning her as much as any knight and a fierce look on her face.

Alaric saw the look on Keith's face, depression and sadness like a lost friend. He placed his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"She will recover my friend. We will see our king stand tall again." Neither noticed the look on Madelyn's face as she stared at the statue. A look of sadness and lament surpassing even Keith's. Eventually they reached a larger chamber with several great stained windows overlooking the capital city. The glass depicting battles and basitin warriors of old.

A table had been set up in the center. Generals Fosh and Alabaster there with their chief captains.

"Sorry we're late." Alaric said.

"It's about time you-" Alabaster's glasses nearly fell off when he saw Keith.

"What is he doing here!?"

"Keith is my new chief captain." Alaric said proudly.

"You bring this traitor here to these sacred chambers! May the All-Father have mercy on you boy!"

"He chose me, as I understand the intelligence general has no authority over his companions and their choices of officers." Keith said , giving a defiant smile.

"You insolent little!" Alabaster said standing up.

"Keith's right, I chose my own chief. Now can we begin?"

Alabaster grit his teeth and sat down, Fosh eyeballing Keith as well.

"First order of business. Our war against the western basitins. It shall begin in a month." Alabaster said.

"Fight them, kill them , glorious battle! Glorious war!" Fosh shouted.

"With all due respect, a few missing officers is a bit of a rush for war. Shouldn't we assess the situation more?"

"Speak again and I'll cut your tongue out boy. You have only just arrived and dare-"

"Keith is my chief captain, he is allowed a voice in these councils by right." Alaric said.

"Weak little man, not a true warrior. Fight, protect ourselves " Fosh growled.

"We've kept the western basitin at bay, but an invasion will not go the way we want it too. Our armies can't fight in proper order in the rainforest. We'd have to destroy their civilization to-" Keith started.

"Exactly, those savages have been allowed to live on our island long enough. It's time we end the threat once and for all." Alabaster said.

"That's genocide!"

"I'm with Keith on this one. That seems a bit extreme, the All-father would not look well on such a thing. I do agree something must be done about them, but perhaps we should but forth a greater effort to civilize them. Teach them our ways, give them proper discipline." Alaric said.

"He brings a good point sir-" Alabaster's captain started.

"I'll ask for your opinion when I want it captain."

"Yes sir."

"Not that you aren't perfectly capable of it. But have you even tried diplomacy with them?" Keith asked.

"Of course we have, those savages won't hear us!" Alabaster said.

"What would you do little man. We are warrior race, we fight!" Fosh shouted.

"I've spent a lot of time in the Kord empire. I've seen things like this before, maneuvering, plotting. This stinks of Templars."

Alaric now gave a disappointed look.

"Keith." He started.

"He puts this on the Templars. I swear, his dam mother was a western basitin and he choses them over his own people." Alabaster said.

"There is a Templar here called the Snake. I've seen this kind of thing done by Templars before , we should-"

"Keith, there are no Templars here. Let it go." Alaric said in a stern tone. Keith tightening his firs and closing his mouth. Madelyn looking at him in concern.

"Now then, back to planning the invasion proper. Fosh will lead the vanguard forces through the plains of Esastries. Alaric will take raiding parties through the rainforest, draw them out and away from our army proper-" Alabaster said pointing to the map.

Ash and Clovis returned to the capital with Nathan and the western basitin prisoners.

"Put them in the dungeons, we'll question them later. As for you two, it seems I misjudged you." Nathan took out a bag of sesterii and tossed it to Clovis.

"I may gave need of you both again."

"We'll still be here" Ash said. Nathan nodded before riding off.

"We got some good info today." Clovis said, Ash nodding.

"Let's meet up with the others.

* * *

Back at the tavern, Nora and Trace were outside while Flora rested inside.

"If you need help finding Reicena-"

" _I most appreciate that my darling, but something tells me our goals are going to coincide."_

"You'd think after what happened at Reshton they'd stay away from dragons."

" _They're not the wisest bunch."_ Nora laughed.

"In any case I'm glad to have you here Nora." She smiled a little.

" _Trace, there's actually something I've been meaning to ask you."_ Nora said nervously.

" _You see I-"_

"Trace! We've got lots of info-, Nora?" Ash aid while he and Clovis approached. The magnificent white dragon growled in frustration.

"You found something out?" Trace asked.

" _Actually I was hoping we'd"_ Nora started.

"I'm back." Natani growled in frustration, Nora giving a crestfallen look.

"Where's Keith?" Trace asked, Natani sighing.

" _Trace could we-"_

"I'm back!" Eric shouted, Nora now roaring at him.

Later that night, Keith was in his chambers at the bulwark. He lay in his soft bed, tired but unable to sleep. His friends and Natani above all on his mind. He looked out the window towards the capital. Inside the tavern, Natani laid in bed alone in her room. Looking out the window at the bulwark from a distance.

* * *

Elsewhere in the rainforest, a group of western basitin were inside a makeshift camp. The western basitin wore their tribal attire, but a group of them near the center wore bronze corinthian helmets as well as bronze chest armor and plates around their arms and legs.

One of the western basitins walked past a group of eastern basitin officers in armor tied to a tree. Their mouths gagged while they tried to curse. The western basitin reached a larger basitin. This one being bigger than any in the camp. Standing exactly seven foot two and weighing over three hundred pounds of muscle. This basitin wore bronze armor and had a red cape on his back. Beside him was a corinthian helmet that had a red plume.

"Your majesty, another of our parties was captured." The basitin said while kneeling. The western king was sharpening a blade while this happened. His head down only focused on his weapon.

"…..King Argalus?"

"We'll rescue them, as well as the others. But we cannot forget our purpose here."

"Of course my king, it's just. Some think we're close to provoking them to war."

"I won't allow it to happen. When we succeed , I will put an end to their madness." In a tree branch near the king, a black viper snake slowly slithered closer and closer.

One of the armored basitins saw this and shouted.

"My king!"

The basitin king reached his hand out an caught the snake's head before it could strike. The snake bared his fangs for a moment, but the king hissed back. The snake's teeth retreating in fear. The western basitins watched in awe while the snake slithered out of their kind's hand and across his arm. Harmlessly slithering across his shoulders and around his neck. The king stroking the snake's head before walking over to the captured eastern basitins and kneeling before them. The officers looking afraid as they saw the king.

"Let's talk." The king said in eastern basitin.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _We see more of Keith's home and he's given a new position, but how will it fare with the others, especially Natani_

 _We find out more about the Snake_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Wilderness

* * *

Raine was inside Brahn's chamber in Farren. Her fur standing up and her tail wrapped between her legs like a snake. Raine felt every invasive thing Brahn's daughter had done only worse. The young woman feeling like she was ready to crawl out of her skin.

Brahn watched as Baron Ceterum looked through her.

" _Incredible magic, it's changing her very being, the cells inside her body. Her DNA itself. I didn't think this kind of magic was possible."_ The three headed dragon said.

"Can you replicate it?"

" _Possibly, but I don't fully understand it. It could take time."_

Raine now saw Brahn look angry, she had never seen him angry before. Her fear rising like the tide.

"Time, we don't have time! After the incident at Reshton our enemies are surrounding us. This magic could be a potent weapon against them. I need to know how it works now!"

" _I could push harder, but it will be far more 'invasive' for her."_

"Do it then."

Ceterum growled with all three heads giving a smile that nearly made Raine collapse.

" _Gladly."_ Raine yipped and began to moan in pain. Her body forced to the ground. Raine scream like a banshee as her body was forced back into her human form, then back into a wolf. Raine thrashed around on the ground , Brahn watching with an indifferent look. Her screams not changing his expression at all.

Raine continued to scream for what felt like an eternity until Ceterum finally stopped. Raine back in her human form. Never in her life had she felt an invasive sensation like that before. Tears in Raine's eyes while she held herself in a theetle position.

"Well?" Brahn asked.

" _Very interesting my friend. You were right, digging harder got me much more progress, I believe another go will get me everything I need."_

"Good."

" _Actually, you we need to give her time to rest and recover. If I try again I could shatter her soul."_

"Don't do that, we need her in tact." Brahn slowly walked closer to Raine and knelt down beside her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Brahn said, Raine shaking while looking up at the grand Templar. His smile as haunting as a graveyard.

"You didn't feel violated, did you. We were nothing but kind to you, weren't we?" Raine looked up at Ceterum who growled with all three of his heads.

"Yyyyes." Raine stuttered.

Unknown to the three, someone else had heard the screams and now carefully peered into the room through the keyhole. Red shook while he watched Baron Ceterum violate Raine. His expression was one of betrayal and heartbreak. Red's fist tightened while he clenched his teeth.

When Brahn walked towards the door, Red quickly moved down the hall. Brahn putting his hand on Raine's shoulder while she held her arms around her body and walked out.

"Rest well, we finish later." Brahn said. Raine carefully walked past the many Templars in the hall. Raine felt herself turn into a wolf again. Raine gasped and saw herself turn back into a human, then into a strange mix. Parts of her body being wolf, the other human.

"Gahhh!" Raine shouted in horror.

"Geez, she's such a freak." A coyote keidran said.

"You said it friend." A human keidran said.

Raine held her head and concentrated. The young woman finally able to regain control of herself and turned into her wolf form. Raine retreated inside her quarters and tried to get to her bed , but nearly collapsed.

The door opened behind her , and Raine felt a hand on her shoulder. Raine yipped and nearly jumped out of her fur. She retreated away from Red who was now behind her.

"Raine." He said holding his hands out.

"…Red, I….I'm fine. Nothing happened…..I."

"Raine, I saw everything." Red said coming closer. Raine teared up, letting out sad dog sounds.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I brought you here. I'm sorry I didn't stop them from hurting you."

Raine continued to cry , but allowed Red to hug her. Raine rested her head on Red's shoulder, only to feel a relief on her wrist. She heard a clank and saw the restraint shackle on the floor.

"Red?" He walked over and tossed Raine a bag.

"Get your things ready. We're leaving tonight."

"We, we're leaving?"

"I'm not going to let Brahn hurt you again. We're going to another Templar master, the master strategist. He's not like Brahn, he won't hurt you."

"….How, how can you be sure?"

"You're just going to have to trust me Raine. I'll explain later, just be ready to go when I come back." Red said leaving.

Raine packed what she could for the journey, still afraid for what lied ahead. This new Templar master, but despite everything, Raine did trust Red. He wouldn't take her from Brahn to someone worse. He hasn't even tried to defend what Brahn and Ceterum had done.

An hour later, Red returned. His armor on with a cloak over it.

"Are you ready?"

Raine nodded, Red handing her a second cloak that she put of herself. The two carefully walked through the manor, trying to lay low from the many Templars they walked past. Each time one passed, Raine feeling the fear and anxiety inside her ravage her like a plague. She kept her hood up and held it tightly. Every footstep feeling like a mile while she tried to be quite.

They reached the courtyard where a horse waited. Red climbing on first and Raine getting behind him. Red quietly motioned the horse forward and away from the manner. While Raine and Red felt a bit safer outside the manner, they were still sweating arrowheads as they rode through the large town. Every time a templar turned to them, they felt their nerves tighten like a coil. Despite this, they managed to get out of the town and towards the woods.

Raine looked back at the town and let out a relief breath. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder.

"There you are." A familiar voice said. Raine yipped and nearly fell off the horse.

"Good to see you guys got out of there safely." Maren said. Raine seeing her on a horse with Karen.

Also there was Sythe, his horse beside Maren's.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We're coming with you." Sythe said.

"You, you're?"

"We heard about what Brahn and Baron Ceterum did to you. We're so sorry Raine." Karen said.

"We're done serving Brahn is that's the kind of thing he does to further magic." Sythe said.

"Our new master will treat you well. He's known to be a great man." Maren said.

"We need to get going now. We also need to move fast and, Brahn will come after us. We need to take a less known path through the wilderness. Don't want him to know where we're going." Red said.

The five road hard through the wilderness of the mid region. Trying to get as much distance between them and the other Templars as possible. The wind giving them a tickling sensation across their skin and fur while they rode.

"How long will it take us you think?" Sythe asked.

"Three days to the nearest town with a train station. We'll ride the rest of the way." Red said. Sythe nodded.

"A good plan, how far will Brahn follow us?"

"Far enough. You and the others didn't have to come with us." Sythe looked at Raine with a compassionate expression.

"I'd rather not serve Brahn after what you told me."

"You're traitors now too, you'll hang beside me." Sythe smiled.

"There are worse people to hang beside." Sythe said. Raine and Maren were happy to see Red and Sythe getting along.

"It does feel weird leaving Brahn we've been with him for three years now." Karen said.

"Well we're done serving him, best get use to it." Maren said.

"I'm not complaining, it's not right what he did to Raine. Still, it's actually a bit exciting, a net beginning. A new master, a new city, new friends to meet." Karen said, her excitement radiating towards Raine, making her smile a little as her tail wagged.

"What about you Red, are you excited?" Raine asked. Red smiled.

"Well-" The horses were spurred and those on them felt a pounding boom in their ears that nearly shatter their eardrums. In the sky above, Baron Ceterum soared just over the trees. Maren was about to scream, but Karen covered her mouth. The five carefully got down and hid beneath the trees.

The three headed dragon flew close and began to whiff in the scent of the forest trying to find the group. Maren and the others sweating more arrowheads with the black dragon over them. Raine, carefully used her magic to move the foliage of the trees over them. Spreading the scent of the trees over them.

Ceterum continued to fly over them for the millennia of ten minutes. Each moment having the length of a decade. Finally the dragon moved out of sight.

"Rider's won't be far behind. We need to move!" Red said with urgency. They rode hard as he said. Each time they felt their homes get tired, the sounds of horsemen made the five push their horses harder.

* * *

By nightfall they had to stop or their horses would have died from exhaustion. Raine, Maren, and Karen sat around a campfire made by Raine's magic. Maren and Karen gave the horses some water. The burning foot and its crackles melded with the sounds of owls, these sounds put her at peace. The three women heard rustling in the tree branches and quickly turned. To their relief they only saw Red and Sythe return with a few dead rabbits over their shoulders.

"I hope you guys are hungry. This hunt went well." Sythe said smiling.

"You've got a decent arm. That spear throw was very good. You'd give a legionary a run for his money" Red said. Sythe and Maren began skinning the rabbits. Red sharpening his sword with a whetstone.

"Tell me more about this Templar master we're going too." Raine asked.

"He's the master strategist, but he's also a great healer. He's well loved among the Templars, he's a wolf Keidran, and his name is Euchre." Red and the other's saw a horrified expression on Raine's face.

"No! No! No!"

"Wait a minute you know him?" Maren asked.

"…I…..I've heard of him."

"Then you should know you'll be safe with him." Karen said smiling. Red saw fear in Raine's eyes but not the same fear.

"Raine, are you ok going to him?" Red asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Raine took a deep breath and considered her position. The empire had no reason to protect her or take her in. There was the Hospitallers, but it presented her with a similar problem. Euchre wouldn't turn her over to Brahn, he wouldn't mistreat her, she knew this to be true. She would have Red and the others beside her.

"We should go to Euchre." After a long night's sleep, the five continued their ride through the woods. While they road, Karen sang an old folk song _the king and the imperator._

"He played the weak emperor , rose up un revolt. Until came the imperator, the king found his crown revoked. Arrogance and pride never seen again, all by the justice of the great Trajan!" Karan sung.

"Karen will you stop singing!" Maren shouted.

"I'm just trying to pass the time."

"She's right, we don't need to attract attention." Sythe said.

"Karen's such a cheerful person. I'm surprised she's singing about _the king and the imperator._ I remember when I first found out the story behind that song. It frightened me whenever heard it."

"They made the song so people would never forget the failed revival of the kingdom of Sethia and emperor Trajan's rise to the throne. So that the various keidran tribes and other conquered kingdoms would never forget a failed rebellious state." Red said.

"I always thought it was a tale to keep children from misbehaving." Raine said while laughing a little with Red.

Raine heard a clank sound as an arrow hit the back of Red's armor. The party turned and saw a group of Templars on horseback riding hard towards them.

"Shit!" Red shouted, the three horses began riding faster. The Templars fast in pursuit. Their pursuers got closer and closer, the gallops pounding the ground like an avalanche. Raine felt her fear rise again. She snarled while her eyes glowed like the sky. Bursts of magic crashing into the ground near the Templar hunters.

The bombs spurt the horses, knocking several and their riders down. Others were knocked off by tree branches that Raine guide down into their paths. Others got closer with bows and fired more rapidly. Their arrows getting closer. Raine went on the defensive using her magic to deflect them.

Despite this, one got closer to Maren and Karen. Karen holding onto her sister tightly while the man raised his bow. Sythe got close enough and stabbed through the man's chest. The weight of the spear now much greater.

However, his spear was now caught in the man;s body and leather armor. Sythe tried desperately to pull it free. Another Templar rushing closer. Maren snatched a hatchet from he belt of the dead Templar and hurled it into the head of the one coming at Sythe.

Red similarly fought off two more of the Templars. Using his sword to smash through one's bow, his companion caught the sword with his hatchet. Red parrying the hatchet swiftly, his elbow a potent weapon that hit the Templar like a blunt object. Red tried to exploit this opportunity , but the first Templar drew his own blade. The blade shielded his companion , but only for a moment, Red grabbed the end of his sword and forced both weapons away.

Red was able to to cut through the leather armor of the first and pushed the weapon of the second into the Templar. He slid his sword across the throat of the Templar. Red saw the blood stain his weapon and the look on the man's face. Red's face turned sour, recognizing the man as one of his own militiamen.

When the man dropped to the ground, Raine saw the dour expression on Red's face. Realizing how heard it must have been for Red to fight and kill his old companions.

"Ahhhh!" They heard in a blood curdling scream. Raine and Red saw an arrow that had gone through the shoulder and chainmail of Sythe. The young wolf fell from his horse and landed hard on the ground.

"Sythe!" Maren screamed.

Red saw two Templars try to run Sythe over and quickly turned his horse. Raine hurled fire at the horsemen, giving Red and her enough time to reach Sythe and protect him. Maren and Karen got down to tried and help him.

"Sythe!" Maren screamed. The wolf howling in pain with blood standing his armor and fur.

Red and Raine killed the two templars, but another ten came into view.

"Shit." Red said. The horsemen came down fast, Raine about to hurl magical bombs when a series of arrows. Each one taking several arrows.

Red and his companions saw another figure on a black horse ride up. The man wore a cloak with knight esk armor over it. Chainmail weaved into the cloak with some plates over the chest and arms. A cloth covering his mouth and a metal bow in his hand. The bow was black metal and blade like, the man firing arrows that flew like the wind. Each one hitting their target without any difficulty.

Eight of the templars were strung down by the arrows, the last two reaching the knight. However, he moved his bow as gracefully as the wind, guiding both weapons away. The bow cutting as deep as any fine sword. The two templars falling to the ground , their bodies thrashing before being at peace.

The man dismounted and looked around at the bodies. He lowered his hood and mouth cloth revealing his face. His eyes and blue as crystals above a strong jawline that had a bit of facial hair. His hair dark brown tied into a ponytail with a strange brand mark on his neck. He looked to be in his mid thirties.

He looked rather slender, thinner than Red and Sythe, not scrawny. His face as stern and cold as stone.

Red was about to speak but didn't get the chance.

"No I don't think we should loot them. That's disrespectful." The man said.

"Huh?" Red said. Raine dismounted and tried to help Sythe, Maren and Karen both beside him.

"What? One was hurt." The man saw Sythe and began walking towards him.

"Wait-" Red started.

The knight reached Sythe and pushed the women aside before kneeling down. With a single swift motion he snapped the arrow back end off and grabbed the head on the other side. The man placed the broken off arrow into Sythe's mouth.

"This is going to hurt." With a single strong motion the arrow was pulled all the way out. Sythe howled in pain again. Maren trying to comfort him , holding his hands tightly. Raine began using her magic to heal Sythe, the soothing magic silencing his howl.

"Uhh thanks." Red said.

"No problem. Salutations, I am Archie! Guardian of theses parts. You folks looked like you were in trouble with these Templars. Shame it had to end like this though." The man's expression had done an about face. He now seemed very lively.

"I never got your names."

"Red." , "Sythe." , "Raine.", "Maren."

"And I'm Karen, so nice to meet you Archie."

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry. This is Yanna." He said holding up his bow. All but Karen sweat dropping.

"All due respect, what are you doing here exactly? Your armor isn't that of an imperial knight."

"I'm no imperial knight my friend. I'm a former member of the Archidon's guild."

"Archidon's guild. Isn't that an old military order founded in the age of emperor Ferrick?" Maren asked.

"Yes, knights who trained only with bladed bows. Trained from childhood to serve a single purpose. Serving the order. You're one of them?" Red asked.

"Former member." Archie said showing his brand mark.

"Now I travel the wilds of the empire. Protecting those I can, and halting hostilities where I can. So why are a pair of wolves , a knight, and two women being chased by Templars?"

"We're, we're Templars." Red said.

"What the hell happened, family feud?" Archie said in a joking manner.

"Our master did something. Something we do not approve of , or can forgive." Maren said firmly while putting her hand on Raine's shoulder.

"We're looking for a new master, one who resides in Entoich." Sythe said while panting. Raine's magic patching up his shoulder wound.

"Templars eh, your little religion always did interest me a little. Your friends will return likely?"

"Without a doubt." Red said.

"Well you're refugees only seeking to save yourselves. We're suppose to help people like you."

"We?" Karen asked.

"Yanna remember." Archie said holding up his bow, the others sweat dropping again.

"The nearest station is another day's ride. Let's get moving." Maren said. They continued riding with Archie at their side. Occasionally they were harassed by more Templar hunters, but the militiamen were quickly sent away by Archie and Yanna's arrows.

While they rode, Archie chatted away with Karen and the others.

"You really think magic can do that?" Archie asked.

"Oh the things I've seen. Magic makes me think anything is possible."

"Can magic make a fire that even magic can't extinguish?" Archie asked.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"Ha ha ha!" Archie laughed.

"I'm just being a prick. I'd like to see some of this magic myself." Archie said.

"Get us there alive and you just might." Maren said.

Sythe adjusted his shoulder.

"Thanks again, for what you did back there."

"It's no trouble."

Raine noticed an uneasy expression on Red's face.

"Red are you ok? Do you trust him?"

"'Sigh'" The tension in read decorating his entire body.

"He seems trustworthy enough. That's not what concern's me. I'm just nervous about seeing Euchre again."

"Again?"

"He, he was the one who convinced me to join the Templars."

"Really, a wolf?" Raine asked while smiling.

"Yeah, it was after a campaign against some bandits. One hit me with a poison dart. The poison made me feel more sick than I had ever felt possible. Several doctors and hospitaller looked at me, but they said it was hopeless. That neither medicine nor magic could save me. That my life was at its end…..That was until a Templar wolf arrived. I tried to stop him, my hatred of wolves burning through the poison inside of me. But despite this he said that magic could save me. He performed spells never done by the Hospitaller and the next morning I was still alive and well….After that, I realized what magic could do. What it could do for everyone…..But even after all he had done, I still couldn't serve a wolf." Red said, his shame weighting him down like an anchor.

Raine hugged Red tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just show him the man you are now."

Later that night, they rode into a large town. The town had only a small Templar presence there, the group noticing the locals giving the Templars a hard time. It was difficult for them to watch their brothers and sisters harassed by the locals.

Red noticed some auxiliaries watching and laughing a little. His rage building through his armor.

"Soldiers!" Red shouted, the men noticing him and snapping to attention.

"Lieutenant sir!"

"Stop this disorder now!" Red screamed, the auxiliaries quickly breaking up the mass and sending them on their ways. They eventually reached the train station by the time the moon had reached the sky.

"Alright this is our train." Red said.

"Finally, a good night's sleep in a soft bed sounds nice." Sythe said.

"Come on my handsome wolf. You're injury likely needs more rest." Maren said holding Sythe's hand while they walked in.

"Are you sure you want to come with us?" Red asked Archie.

"I'd like to meet this master of yours. He sounds quite amazing. I'm sure he'll be nice to you." He said to his bow while walking in.

* * *

Red and Raine entered the train with the others, coming to a compartment where a single bed waited.

"You must be tired, if you need me I'll be one compartment over." Raine looked at Red, her tail wagging slightly as she thought about much. A great weight had been lifted off her, she was safe from the Templars. Red had seen her to safety, he had shown her care and affection that no one had in years. She couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer.

"Red." She said , blushing with her emotions across her face. Red heard her tone and turned to her. The two started intensely at each other. Not wanting to break their gaze. Time seemed to slow down for the two with their hearts racing. They both felt an urge to lean up , touch the other, to embrace one another in the worth of a kiss, but both were hesitant to do so.

A wave of emotions reached in their minds, their chests clenched at the tingles of desire… The wave turned to a tsunami that broke free and let out and let out a shower of passion for the two. Red and Raine leapt into each other's arms, no longer able to bolt up the passion for each other. Their eyes closed and their mouths embraced in a fiery kiss, the swirl of their tongues along the scent of the other mad the rush of emotions they both wanted more.

Red felt Raine's soft fur vanish, the young woman having transformed back into her human form. Raine smiled while she carefully helped Red out of his armor. Red set down the pieces inside the compartment's closet.

He turned and embraced Raine again, the two's passionate kiss resuming. Raine giggled while she carefully took Red's shirt off. Blushing even more when she saw his muscular chest with several battle scars.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to force myse-"

"Red , shut up." Raine said. His body shook upon seeing Raine grab her top and slowly pulled it over her head. Her breasts now in full sight of the young knight, his mouth open as if he was trying to speak , but no words came out.

Raine knelt down in front of Red and grabbed his trousers, with a quick tug they were at his ankles. Red was still frozen in place until he saw Raine turn towards the bed. She turned back towards him with a sly smile.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Red shook as he came forward and slowly knelt down before Raine. Grabbing the edges of Raine's trousers and tugging them down slowly. His face now a fiery inferno when he saw Raine's exposed rear end in front of his face. Her cheeks big and round, now in front of Red for the taking.

Raine almost yelped when she felt Red's lips press against her butt. The young woman moaned but in pleasure. Red got up and turned Raine around, placing his lips on hers again. Raine allowed herself and Red to lean into the bed, Raine on her back with Red over her. The young woman held onto Red's back, her feet kept over his butt holding his waist over hers.

Red continued to kiss Raine and caressed her breasts, the their soft yet firm flesh granting Red pleasure. Raine feeling similar pleasure upon Red's warm grasp. Neither spoke outside their passionate moans. Red put his hand on Raine's cheek and whispered to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Their passionate kiss resumed, Red's hands finding their way from her warm face to her firm butt. Grasping it tightly while Raine did the same to Red with her feet. By the end of the night, the two were wrapped in each other's arms, Raine's head on Red's chest loving smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus Red and group B make their way to another Templar master_

 _Red and Raine are now officially a couple, and a new member has joined group B_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Snake

* * *

The sun rose over the eastern basitin capital , gifting those there with the morning dawn. Natani yawned and stretched like a wolf. Her back cracking as she did so. Natani opened her eyes and saw herself in the tavern room. She looked around and saw she was still alone, the young she wolf sighing with the lament of loneliness wearing down on her.

Natani dressed herself and went downstairs to join the others for breakfast. She saw them at table with coffee and food.

"Morning Natani." Ash said. Natani didn't reply, she simply sat down beside Ash.

"You look like you had a rough night's sleep. Here have some bacon." Clovis said. Natani took a strip of bacon with her dour expression still on until she took her first bite. Natani's eyes widened and her tail wagged.

"Woah, that's good bacon!"

"Thank you." Clovis said smiling.

"Ashamed Keith can't join us. Where is he anyway?" Ash asked. Natani growled a little.

"With the basitins."

"When's he coming back?" Flora asked.

"They don't want him to. They've made him a captain." Natani growled. Natani's anxiety soon reached the others as well. Each realizing what she was so upset about.

"He, he's not really going to stay is he?" Flora asked sounding afraid.

"….He always did want to come home….Now he's in a position he wanted to be in too." Trace said. They could hear Natani let out a slight dog whine.

"I'm sure he won't leave us." Ash said trying to sound optimistic.

"In any case we should we should talk about the Templars." Trace said.

"Morning." They heard, Eric walking down in his violet robe and sitting down.

"This tavern has very good food. I think I'll take some back on the ship. Ashamed these basitins are so prudish. I've seen some good specimens who's beauty I'd have loved to capture." Eric saw the others glare at him.

"Eric, we need to talk about important business. If you don't mind?" Ash said.

"Oh sorry."

"Anyway, let's compare what we've found out." Trace said.

"Well we found out that the Snake is inspiring fear in many of the basitins here. They wouldn't acknowledge him to us, but there was fear in their eyes." Clovis said.

"There's more, apparently western basitins are sneaking into the cities of the eastern empire and kidnapping officers as well as members of the church of the All-Father. We apprehended three of them yesterday." Ash said.

"I heard something similar. Apparently there are basitin using magic." Natani said.

"There's more, according to Nora a dragon has gone missing here." Trace said.

"A dragon? Really?" Ash asked.

" _How interesting."_

"Prince Thedrad's mate no less." Flora said.

"That can't be a coincidence." Ash said.

"So the Snake is likely a western basitin, maybe even their king. He's kidnapping leaders here , especially religious leaders to try and make it easier for the Templar cult to spread their influence. As for the dragon, Lady Reicena , I'm not sure how they captured her , but if basitin's are somehow using magic, it's likely there is a Templar advisor here. We have an information able, but we need more information."

"The basitin we hunted with might call on us again." Ash said.

"Good,find out more about these western basitin. Flora and I will help Nora find Lady Reicena, Natani find Keith and try to get him back into the fold." Natani gave a determined look like a warrior about to enter battle as she nodded.

"And me?" Eric said. Trace and the others sweat dropping

"….Don't get us into trouble."

* * *

Ash and Clovis waited where they had met Nathan the day before. They waited for a while, the passing basitin giving their usual looks of distain.

"You think we should tell Nathan about the Templars?" Clovis asked.

"You think he'll want to listen?"

"…..Good point." Moments later they saw Nathan and his party approach.

"There you are keidran. Ready for another day of hunting?" Nathan asked.

"We're here aren't we." Clovis said smiling , the basitins giving the two a horse. When they mounted, Clovis noticed the three western basitins they had captured from the day before in chains beside the horses.

"What are they doing here?"

"These three are hostages to trade if we do find their camp or leverage if they ambush us." Nathan said.

The party left the capital and made their way back into the rainforest. Clovis and Ash looked back at the basitins they had fought the day before. The two and their companion giving them ferocious looks. Clovis then noticed the basitin hunter who was guiding the prisoner's nervous expression. Particularly as he guided the woman.

The three western basitins noticed this, each giving a smile. One of the men said something to the woman who said something back in an approving tone.

"No talking!" The basitin guiding them said. However, the woman basitin brought her back leg up, showing her bare ankle to the eastern basitins.

"Ghaaaaaaahh!" The eastern basitin screamed, nearly dropping the chains.

Nathan pulled back and hit the woman on the back of her head. She grunted while dropping her leg back down.

"Dam westerners, they're even more lewd than you keidran." One of the basitins said. Despite being hit, the woman laughed with her fellow prisoners. Clovis and Ash couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"Why couldn't we go to the western basitin half of the island." Ash said while Clovis continued laughing.

" _I concur"_

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace and Flora were with on Nora's as she soared over the island. The winds coming against them like the current of the ocean. Flora shouted in excitement, loving the feeling of freedom she had.

"See anything?" Trace asked.

" _Nothing yet my dear."_ Nora looked back at Trace.

" _It's ashamed we can't do this more. I remember the first time I took you flying, you nearly passed our from fright."_ Nora said smiling.

"I was a teenager, I had never flown before."

" _You learned to love it. "_

"I won't deny that."

" _You have grown into a magic user far greater than I ever could have hoped my darling. No teacher cold have asked for a better student."_

"I don't think I had a better teacher…..Don't tell master Ponn."

" _Don't worry my darling. He knows I'm better than him."_ While they flew, Nora noticed something else near an edge of the island. It looked like five ships coming towards the shore. They didn't look like basitin ships.

Elsewhere, Natani rode towards the bulwark. A pair of basitin guards standing by the entrance.

"Halt, you shall go no further keidran." One said.

"I'm here to see captain Keiser."

"Only basitin soldiers are-" one started.

"Move aside!" They heard, Cereita coming out.

"Ma'am." They said.

"Natani, there you are. Keith wanted to see you." Hearing those words made Natani's heart soar like a dragon. Her tail wagged as a hopeful smile came onto her face. Cereita lead Natani into the bulwark. While they walked , Natani noticed something among the basitin soldiers. It was feint , but there, her magic alerting her to an aura within the bulwark, around the basitins. The magic didn't seem to be around Cereita.

"Is everything ok here?" Natani asked.

"Yeah, though people seem to be on edge. There's talk of war with the westerners. Even among our warrior culture, war isn't something to look forward too."

"Yes, that would do it." Natani said. They reached the office where they saw Keith inside at a desk. A look of frustration and weariness plaguing his expression while Madelyn set down a stack of papers in front of him.

"These need signatures, these need to be review, and when you're done I have more." Keith held his head while Madelyn put her hands on his hand.

"It's ok, I'm here to help." She said blushing. Both heard growling from Natani while she entered.

"Natani!" Keith said, excitement and relief in his voice.

"Leave us." He said, Madelyn giving a frustrated expression as she walked out with Cereita. Natani smiled in a smug manner looking at Keith's paperwork.

"Congratulations captain."

"'Sigh' I had forgotten how much paperwork went long with being an officer. I though it was back when I was just a lieutenant."

"Trace and the others were wondering if you found out anything important from the council of pricks."

"Careful, Alaric is my friend. My oldest friend…But as for the other two, council of pricks sounds about right." Natani laughed a little.

"As for the Templars, they didn't care to talk about problems across the sea."

"Their problem is here."

"They don't seem to believe that." Keith said.

"How do we fix that?"

"Proof might do them some good. If we could find even a single Templar lurking here without their knowledge, they'd be quite awoken by it."

"If only we could find one." Natani said.

"We will, I'm not about to let my home fall to the Templars." Keith said, his determination as sharp as a sword. Natani smiled hearing him speak that way, but soon felt her anxiety come return like a storm.

"Keith, there's something I need to ask-"

"Keith!" They heard. Alaric stormed in with a serious expression on his face.

"Prepare yourself for battle. I'm mustering a brigade of cavalry."

"What's happening? Are the westerner's attacking?"

"No, Scepts. Our scouts sighted several ships landing near the shores. We need to kill them before they get near one of our cities."

"I'll muster the men."

"I'm coming too."Natani said.

"I won't take a foreign warrior on a campaign, no offense."

"Natani is as fierce as any basitin. I want her beside me." Hearing Keith say that filled her heart with relief and hope. The wolf's tail wagging fast.

"I'm coming to-" Madelyn started before Keith, Alaric, and Cereita turned to her and said in unison.

"No!" Madelyn giving a pouting expression with her arms crossed. Natani found herself wearing the black armor with scales that the basitin soldiers wore. She sat on a horse beside Keith. Their brigade outside the bulwark.

"Brigade mustered sir, twenty-one hundred cavalry and two hundred mounted knights."Keith said.

"Good , let's ride. For the eastern empire!" Alaric shouted. Cereita blew a horn and the brigade began racing out of the capital towards the coast. Cereita adored in her green knight armor with a double headed axe on her belt.

"Time to see if you're as good as you seem." She said to Natani who smiled back.

"I was thinking the same about you." Keith saw his old friend and girlfriend getting along and smiled. He then looked around at Alaric and the basitin cavalry around him. The weight of this moment coming down on Keith like an avalanche.

"It has been so long , since I rode to war with my people. A knight of the basitin empire."

"You're back here where you belong my friend. Among the warriors of this island."

"I must admit , I'm relieved we're fighting Scepts instead of the westerners."

"I agree, as different as the westerners are, they're still basitins. I'd rather fight these dam lizards than my own kind any-day." The brigade of cavalry rode hard, but stooped a few miles from the coast to give the horses a rest.

Alaric and Keith had gathered all of the officers around a map of the coast.

"The archers will drive their men together. Captain Ceiton I want your men to come in along the right flank, Keith you take yours along the left. Break through their wings and surround them. I'll come in the center with the main force. Any questions?" A few of the officers asked questions of clarifications . Keith and Alaric answering them.

"If that's everything, give your horses a few more minutes to rest. We move out in twenty minutes." Alaric said.

Keith took a deep breath and held his bright-steel sword.

"Your father's sword. Still as beautiful as ever. Does everyone in the Kord empire have a sword like that." Alaric said.

"No, bright-steel is uncommon even in the empire. It takes dragons to forge it, and it's quite expensive for those who aren't bonded with one. Though it is said that the praetorian guard wear bright-steel armor and weird bright-steel swords."

"Give that steel to our soldiers and we'd be invincible." Keith laughed a little.

"It is an amazing place Mekkan. The humans, and the keidran. Those I travelled with became my new family."

"Well you're with your real family now my friend." Keith looked back at Natani.

"Speaking of family, that girlfriend of yours. You weren't planning on making that a permanent thing were you?" Alaric said, his tone sounding almost afraid.

Keith's expression was even more nervous and uneasy.

"…..I….I don't know."

"Keith whatever friendship you made with those from Mekkan, this is your home. We are your people, your place is with us. Natani can't stay here forever. You and here come from different worlds. It's for the best this way."

"You don't know that." Keith said reluctantly. Alaric giving heavy sigh, disappointment coming from more than one source.

Natani and Cereita looked over at the two.

"You're a lucky girl. Keith is a fine young man. I hope you're treating him well."

"Well, but make no mistake. I'm no fawning girlfriend." Cereita smiled.

"Good."

"What about you? Anything going on between you and Alaric?"

"Ha! Yeah right. I have no interest in my general, and trust me, he has no interest in someone like me. If you know what I mean."

Natani looked back at Alaric who was beside Keith.

"Oh shit."

"I've been looking for a good man for a long time. Seen a few, but none felt right for me. They all felt, well too much like , I think I'd like someone who wasn't like me, maybe more like you keidran."

Natani smiled.

"Maybe you'd like either of my brothers. But one's married with pups and the other's already in a relationship."

"I appreciate it regardless." After another few minutes, the brigade split in three and moved forward. They reached the shore and saw the five ships on the beach. A few hundred of the lizard warriors on the sand.

However, to Alaric and Keith's concern they didn't see the great horde they had expected.

"What's going on? That can't be all of them." Alaric said.

There was an area of long grass between them and the beach. Each commander taking his portion of the forced closer. Natani and Cereita rode with Keith, an uneasy feeling inside her stomach like a rock. Natani could smell the scepts close by, but she couldn't see them.

"Are they here?" The two heard, Cereita turning to see Madelyn behind her.

"Madelyn!" Natani shouted.

"Where did you? When did you? How did you?" Cereita said.

"Where are all the Scepts?" Madelyn asked.

Not a moment later, the long grass in front of them was set ablaze. The horses reeling back from the blazing inferno. The area behind them was then set ablaze as well. Natani and Keith's eyes widening as they saw themselves surrounding in the storm of fire. The heat bearing down like a house of bricks. The basitins tried to calm their horses, but the fire made them difficult to ride.

In the chaos, Natani could smell the scepts closer than before. She looked down in the grass and saw the lizard men jump up from their hiding places. Their bodies adored in in leather or scale armor, their fangs wet with saliva that trickled down their faces.

Natani unleashed a bomb of magic that lifted two up and carried them into the inferno. Natani relishing the scepts' cried of pain while their roasted alive in their own leather armor which fused to their scaly bodies.

She drew her curved blade and exchanged blows with one, the warrior grabbing Natani's leg and dragged her onto the ground. Upon landing, Natani performed a quick kick to his leg, breaking the Scept's stance. This allowed her to cut up across his leg and flip behind the scept. Slitting his throat from behind with a level of satisfaction.

Madelyn had a look of true fear on her face while she held onto Cereita's waist like an anaconda.

"Stupid girl!" Cereita shouted. Her axe smashing through the head of a scept, his brain and skull matter painting the field of fire.

Another tried to grab Cereita's leg and with her frightened horse , nearly succeeded in pulling the she-knight down. However, Madelyn grabbed a dagger from her belt and stabbed the Scept's hand. The lizard hissing in pain while he pulled away. Cereita cleaved the second scept's head off, screaming while she did so.

Keith's bright sword cut through the scepts and their armor as if they were but cloth. The blood staining the sword glistening in the sun while Keith elegantly danced around on his horse. Cutting down one scept after the next.

The basitin fought more fiercely than any legionary save praetorians. Despite their fierce efforts, the fire and panicked horses made it difficult to fight. The officers had trouble organizing their men and the scepts began pulling the basitins off their horses and swarming them like ravenous predators.

Alaric kicked away the hatchet of a scept and drove his sword through the lizard's head. Upon pulling it free he caught the sword of another. The scept snarling and snapping his jaws at the Master general. Alaric guided his sword well and cut down, just above the scept's armor.

A third scept hurled his hatchet into the side of Alaric's horse, the beast shouting in pain before collapsing over onto his side. Alaric pinned beneath his steed, moaning in pain. The weight of his horse compounding with the fire and blood around him.

Keith saw this and ran over in horror. His horse ran down two scepts who tried to finish the general off.

"Cereita! Protect Alaric!" Keith screamed, his lieutenant rushing over and doing just that. Keith looked around at the chaos of the battle. His men in disorder, the fire getting closer, and their enemies still swarming. Keith's senses almost broken from the sheer quantity. Keith found himself in a surreal sensation where everything around him felt as if it wasn't happening. Upon seeing Natani, his senses returning.

"Natani! Can you put out the fire!"

"I can't reach the water, and there's not enough in the ground."

"Fire needs air!" Natani realized what Keith was getting at and smiled. Her eyes and hands glowed blue. She held them out and growled, her magic sapping away the oxygen by turning it into wind and carrying it up. The fires around them began to die down until they were nothing but smoke over charred grass.

Keith saw his opportunity when the horses began to calm. Cereita tossed him Alaric's horn, allowing Keith to blow it while he rode among his men. Upon seeing Keith , they rallied behind him. Fighting in organized manner now. The knights leading the charge with Keith, the cavalry with melee weapons close behind. The mounted archers backed them up with arrows at the back of the scept mob.

Against a now organized calvary attack, the scepts were pushed away from the grass and scattered towards the beach.

"No you don't, mother fuckers!" Natani growled. He rode her horse hard and reached the beach beside Keith. Fire igniting in her hands , the fire soon meeting the beached ships with wind spreading them faster.

The scepts stopped upon seeing their blazing ships. With no where to go, the brigade of basitin cavalry cut them down in a manner that reminded natani of sheep being butchered for meat. The haze rising up like a flooding river into the eyes of Keith and his men. When the haze finally ended, Keith saw the stinking corpses desecrating the coast of his island.

Natani was beside Keith who tried to catch his breath. He was about to speak when the two were taken by a loud chant.

"Keiser! Keiser! Keiser! Keiser!" The basitins shouted. Natani saw the look on Keith's face upon hearing the men cheer for him. At first he seemed surprised, then he seemed uplifted. Happiness painting his face in a way that Natani rarely saw on her boyfriend. At first she was happy, but then realized what it might lead to and felt herself stiffen like a board.

Cereita helped Alaric get out from under the horse and handed him to the medics. The she-knight smiling upon seeing Keith being praised. Madelyn blushing like no one had ever blushed before.

* * *

In the rainforest, Ash and Clovis continued to ride with Nathan and his trappers.

"Can you smell anything?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, something foul. Not like your western friends." Clovis said. Ash smelled this foul scent as well. All in the party hearing him growl with a feral expression.

"Scepts."

"Scepts? Here?" Nathan asked.

"I'll never forget that smell. There are scepts nearby , I know it." Ash said drawing his spear.

Nathan and the others drew their weapons moments later. Nathan gritting his teeth before he looked at the three western basitins.

"If we're going to fight lizards, those three might be useful." Nathan began speaking in western basitin. Saying the word Scept in their language, the three growled and reared their teeth upon hearing the word Scept.

Ash and Clovis rode ahead and looked for signs of the Scepts. Their foul stench getting closer and closer.

" _I hope we find a whole horde of them! My blades will decorate this rainforest with their-"_

"Shit!" Clovis shouted as they passed through the foliage. Ash and Clovis saw over twenty scept corpses scattered around them. The blood and entrails of the scepts painting the flora and foliage around them. The stench drawing flies and other decomposers. Several of the corpses hung from vines. Nathan and the others soon joined them among the corpses.

"What, who did this?" Nathan asked.

Clovis and Ash smelled something else through the scent of death. A familiar scent.

"They did!" Ash shouted looking at the three western basitin's who smiled.

Nathan heard rustling in the foliage and then saw him. A basitin wearing heavy bronze armor on his chest, forearms, and lower legs. The chest plate decorated like muscular chest. The basitin wore a corinthian helmet and a red cape. A large round bronze shield in his left arm, and a short slightly curved sword in his right hand. The sword, armor, and shield were decorated in the blood of the scepts.

The basitin wasn't alone, he was joined by others in the same armor. The company surrounded.

"Stand your ground!" Nathan shouted. The Basitins holding their weapons up. Ash and Clovis about to use magic when they heard something else. The ground almost shook when they saw a Basitin wearing the same armor with a plume on his helmet charge at them. This basitin was larger than any they ever saw save Fosh. His grabbed both horses and flipped them onto their backs as if they were small dogs. Screaming while he did so. The two wolves grunted upon being pinned down under their horses.

The armored western basitins locked their shielded together and marched forward, beating back the sword blows of the eastern basitins. Each one being hit and knocked out. Nathan did his best to keep them back, but the larger basitin grabbed him off his horse and hurled him to the ground, knocking him out in a single punch.

Just before losing consciousness, Clovis and Ash saw the larger basitin rip apart the chains on the three prisoners who knelt before him.

"Fuck."

* * *

Inside the basitin capital, Nora walked with Trace and Flora. The dragon gaining stares from many of the basitins.

" _Your child is close to being born. I can see it."_ Nora said looking at Flora who held her stomach. She had a nervous expression on her face.

"Trace , this crystal will help me with the birthing pain right?"

"It should."

" _It will be over sooner than you think dear. I've given birth several times, it's really nothing that bad."_ Nora said.

"Laying eggs and live deliveries aren't the same Nora." Trace said smiling.

" _…True."_

"Can we stop talking about it. I just want our baby to be born already." Flora said.

" _If you'd like, I could always speed things alo-"_

"No!" Flora shouted in fear.

" _Your wife worries to much."_

"She's the one carrying the baby."

" _Have you thought of a name yet?"_

" Not yet."

" _I would soon darling."_

"Well we-" The three began to hear cheering. They looked around and saw a brigade of Basitins on horseback riding into the city. The people in the streets cheered for their soldiers returning, Keith at the front of the brigade.

"Keith?" Flora asked.

"What's happening?" Trace asked.

"Master general Alaric and captain Keiser return from battle."

"Battle?" Flora asked.

"A scept raid has been halted.'

"It has!?" Trace shouted.

" _Ahh those were the ships I saw."_

They could see Natani among the cavalry riding towards the bulwark. The cheers of the basitin people lighting up the streets like a grand display of fireworks. Trace and Flora could see happiness and excitement on Keith they had never seen before.

Despite this, they felt concern.

"You don't think he's going to stay , do you?" Trace took a deep breath.

"That's for him to decide now." The three returned to the tavern.

" I need to rest." Flora said holding her stomach.

"Alright, we'll be outside." Trace said. Trace and Nora continued to walk together. Nora smiling in relief to see they were finally alone.

" _Trace, I've been hoping we could speak alone."_ Trace could taste the uneasiness in Nora's tone.

"Nora is everything alright?"

" _Trace, I've known you for years. I've grown very, very fond of you. More than I ever anticipated."_

"Nora , you know I'm married right." Trace said in a joking manner. Nora laughed a little and licked him across his face.

" _I've always loved you Trace…..But, there's more too it. I've never bonded with a human before. Did you know that?"_

Trace's expression painted with surprise.

"Really? In over two-thousand years?"

" _Many dragons do, my brother, his son. Many of those who I've bared children with. But I just never found one I saw as worthy. Until I met you."_

Trace's face almost turned red, finally realizing what she was getting at.

"Ohhh, uhhhh Nora I'm flattered. Beyond what you could imagine. I mean to even be considered by you. It's-"

" _Trace, you don't want it do you."_ Nora said, disappointment decorating her tone.

"I, I didn't say that."

" _Do you want to bond with me?"_

"Nora I'd love to bond with you, it's just…..Well , it's complicated. You do so much good for so many people across the empire. I don't want to bog you down with our mundane problems." Trace said nervous.

" _Trace, I want to be beside you. I want our souls to become one. Please, this is what I want more than anything."_

Trace felt sweat stream down like a waterfall.

"….Not no….Not no, just uh give me time to think about it…..Until the baby's born."

 _"Very well my darling."_

* * *

Inside the castle, Keith stood before the high generals.

"Insolent little wretch, this was insubordination, no dam mutiny! I will have your hear!" Alabaster shouted.

"Little man lead army to victory." Fosh said, Alabaster turning to the massive general.

"He's the hero of the basitins!" Madelyn shouted.

"Fosh is right, Keith is my second in command. When I became combat ineffective, he took over and turned a disaster into a decisive victory. He deserves praise, not punishment." Alaric said.

"I did only what any good captain would do."

"You see how humble he is, you could learn a thing or two from him Alaric."

"I will blind your other eye if you speak that way again to me bo-" Alaric grabbed Alabaster by the collar of his armor. Surprising Keith and the others.

"Call me boy again old man, do it!" Alabaster was silent.

Keith felt everything coming around him like a storm, but strangely a pleasant one.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to ask of you."

"Keith shall be celebrated. I shall see he is properly rewarded." Alaric said. Natani was inside the bulwark with Cereita.

"So is Keith going to be paraded around like Kord triumphant?" Natani asked.

"In due time. You plan on sticking around that long? Victory parades are about as cheerful as it gets around here."

"I'm not leaving without Keith. He's mine, and mine alone." Natani said, Cereita laughing.

"I admire your spirit. But Keith's a captain now, he-"

"He's mine!" Natani growled.

"Natani." They heard, Keith approaching with Madelyn.

"Can we talk alone." Natani felt stones in her stomach as she followed Keith inside his office.

"…..Yes." She asked nervously.

"I have good news, because of my part in the victory the high generals have finally agreed to look into the Templars."

"They have" Natani said with optimism.

"Yes, we're finally going to find the Snake."

"Awesome! We kill him, then get back to Mekkan-"

"We should actually talk about that." Natani's fear returned like the night.

"I'm back at my home, among my people…..I'm a captain now."

"…..You want to stay." Natani said.

"…It's complicated."

"No I see, you want to abandon us, everything we're fighting for." Natani said turning away with a look of betrayal.

"Natani, this is my home. These are my people, I've wanted to come home for years-"

"No ,I get it. Fine, do what you want. I'll leave you to your work captain."

"Natani wait!" Natani stormed out , pushing Cereita and Madelyn aside. Madelyn seeing tears in Natani's eyes as she did so. Rather than smiling, Madelyn felt guilt and surprised her.

"I better make sure she doesn't cause any trouble." Cereita said walking after Natani. Madelyn saw Keith alone and walked in.

"Captain, I was hoping we could talk."

"Keith!" They heard. Alaric walking in cheerfully. His happiness like a morning sunrise.

"I have the info you were looking for. The high council wants to discuss it. Are you alright?" Alaric said noticing the sad expression on his face. Keith wiped away a tear.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Madelyn was about to follow, until she saw something around Alaric's neck. Her eyes widened. She ran after Natani as fast she could.

* * *

In the rainforest, Ash and Clovis were tired to a tree with Nathan and his men. Around them a camp western basitins.

"Chaos going to help us?" Clovis asked.

"Not yet, I want to see what these guys have to say first."

 _"Then I have my fun."_

"I can't believe I allowed myself to be captured. I have dishonored my family, and my empire." Nathan said.

"Calm down, we'll get out of this." Ash said.

"These westerners are savages, they'll eat our hearts." Nathan said.

"Are you sure." Clovis said looking at several other basitins wearing the armor of eastern basitin officers and knights. These basitins were up and about, talking, eating and even laughing with the western basitins.

Nathan had an almost crestfallen expression.

"Your missing officers."

"Traitors! Traitors!" Nathan screamed, violently thrashing about.

"Uhhh, lieutenant." One of his men said. Nathan stopped when he saw five of the armored basitins stand in front of them. In the center was the great one who had knocked out the three. They now saw him without his helmet on. His fur was light brown and his eyes yellow. His face had a steel expression that intimidated the group.

"It's you, the western king." Nathan said shaking. Sweat rolling down his furry face like a river.

"I am king Argalus. Leader of the western tribes."

"You, you are in our land. You-" Argalus knelt down and grabbed Nathan's mouth.

"I'm not done speaking yet." Nathan gulping. Argalus turned to Clovis and Ash, looking surprised.

"What is this? Keidran among eastern basitins. Now I've seen everything. What is your purpose here?"

"We're working for him. Hunting you." Ash said.

"Not going so well is it."

"Those two were the ones who caught us. They're skilled fighters." The western woman said.

"The might of the eastern empire will avenge us! Our people will-"

"Lieutenant shut up!" One of the free eastern basitins shouted. The basitin woman knelt down beside Nathan.

"You should listen to your people." She said, an evil expression on her face before she licked the side of Nathan's face. Nathan grit his teeth and looked as if he were enduring fire. His men looking just as horrified.

"You came all the way here to work for the easterners?"

"No , we came hunting for Templars. We joined them for information." Ash said. Upon hearing them say this, Argalus's eyebrow raised.

"Really. How about that." Argalus laughed, his men doing the same.

"Liuetenant was it?"

"I am Lieutenant Nathan Marshik. Proud soldier of the eastern basitin empire, I-, Ahhhhhh!" Natan shouted as the woman licked his face again.

"So you are the one who kidnapped the officers. What did you do with the religious officials?" Ash asked. Nathan being nuzzled by the western basitin woman was unable to speak.

"I did take these officers. But we have taken no members of the church of the All-Father. You see Nathan, all of these officers joined me willingly after I told them why I took them."

"What?" Nathan said.

"Like you keidran , I'm here hunting Templars. The Snake." Ash and Clovis's eyes widened.

"You, you are!?" Clovis shouted.

"Us westerners and easterners have had out differences. But in the name of the All-Father, all of us are at risk from the Templars. The Snake will strike at the heart of the eastern empire, and then consume us as well." Argalus said.

"You, you want to help us?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, as it was is. I do. The Snake controls the eastern empire, which is why I needed leaders among you to help me."

"Control's the empire?" Ash asked.

"Yes, the Snake is three headed."

* * *

Keith and Alaric walked across the bridge towards the castle. Night starting to consume the sky.

"Keith, you've only been here a short time. But you've more than impressed me. So much so that you have my trust."

"Your trust? You didn't trust me before?" Alaric stopped Keith, smiling in a manner Keith had never seen him smile before.

"I knew what you were doing in the Kord empire. I needed to make sure I could trust you with the future of the eastern empire. The future that will make us greater than even the word empire." Keith's eyes widened when he saw Alaric take out a necklace. A necklace that had three dark-violet mana crystals on it.

Alaric opened his hand, a small magical ember igniting and dancing around his hand.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The snakes are finally revealed_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Castle exterior

* * *

It was now early night in the eastern basitin capital. Trace and Flora were in the tavern with Eric.

"How long were you all planning to stay anyway?" Eric asked.

"Long enough to find the Templars." Trace said.

"I hate to do this, but I'd like to speak to the manner of my payment for the trip back."

"Clovis volunteered." Flora said in a forceful manner.

"Hmm, I don't think I've gotten a wolf/fox hybrid before. Yes she'll do nicely." Flora groaned while holding her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Trace asked in concern. Putting his hand on Flora's shoulder.

"Yeah, the baby's just kicking again. I must be very close to delivery if I feel it even with your gem. By the way, what are you going to do with Nora?"

Trace sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, I love Nora. I've always considered us making the bond…..But it's just, difficult. It's a permanent thing, she becomes a permanent part of me, and I become a permanent part of her. Just before our baby is born."

"I mean , Nora being around us , all the time." Flora said.

"Wait a minute, you mean the sister of king Braikeon wants to bond with you and you're on the fence? Bonding with dragons is a great sign of nobility. Your prestige in the empire would be up there with the highest people in Mekkan." Eric said.

"Uhh yeah, believe it or not I don't care much about nobility." Trace said.

Moments later they saw Keith walk into the tavern.

"Keith!" Flora shouted.

"There you are, we need to talk."

"Not now." Keith said, his tone cold.

"Have you seen Ash and Clovis, they haven't been around since we left this morning?" Flora asked.

"No." Keith said.

Inside her room, Natani sat against the wall by her bed staring at the night sky out the window. The lament inside her ravaging Natani's spirit like a plague. A few tears still in here eyes while she let out a soft dog whine. In all her years Natani had never thought of her love life. No man ever seemed right for her, but Keith was different. She felt different around him. He was the only person who brought something out in her that she never even knew was there. Now he was gone, he would stay behind, he would leave her…..Unless, there was another option….The only option left if she wanted to be with Keith.

Not a moment later, Natani heard the creaking of the wooden door as it slowly opened. Her head turned to the sound of armor plates shifting. None other than Keith himself walked in.

"Keith!…..What are you doing here?"

"….Natani, I wanted to talk, about earlier." Natani looked more interested,her tail starting to wag a little. Keith came over and sat beside Natani.

"Yes?" She said.

"I think you and the others should leave now."

"What?" Natani said, noticing some anxiety in Keith's tone.

"There are no Templars here, the letter was mistaken, the Snake is a lie."

"Keith what are you talking about?"

"I talked with the High-generals, they confirmed it. You and the others need to leave now." Keith's anxiety becoming more apparent.

"Keith , are you going to stay?" Keith hearing the disparity in his girlfriend's tone.

"…..I am."

"Fine, then I'm staying too."

"Staying?" Natani took Keith's hand and stared into his eyes.

"Keith, I won't leave you. I-, I"

"Natani you have to leave now! You're running out of time, I'm running out of time."

"Running out of time? Keith you're stuck with me, and you're going to tell me what's going on!" Natani growled. Keith's face erupted in anger and frustration.

"Why do you always have to be so fucking stubborn! No , I need more time, I need-"

"Keith?" Natani saw Keith's expression turn feral. He slapped a magical restraining shackle on Natani and smashed his elbow across her face.

"Gaaah! The fuck are you-" Natani yelped upon seeing Keith's sword freed from its sheath. The bright steel shimmering as it waited to cut the wolf apart. Keith violently slashed at Natani who desperately tried to avoid it. She managed to get her own blade out, but the bright steel cut right through it.

"Keith what are you doing!? Stop!" Natani screamed. Keith kept his feral expression. Each strike barely missing Natani, a few cutting off parts of her fur. Natani felt her fur get soaked from sweat. Her expression as terrified as a sheep before a wolf.

Keith managed to sweep Natani onto the ground and held his sword up. Tears forming in Natani's eyes while Keith did the same.

"Why couldn't you just walk away." Keith said sounding heartbroken.

"…I, I love you."

"…Dam it Natani! Since I was banished, all I wanted was to come home. Be among my people again…..I was so close to having it, then I met you, the others…Basitins are biologically inclined to follow orders. But I can't do it!" Keith said , his tears wetting the fur across his face like the rain of a storm. Natani saw Keith raise his sword up to his throat.

"No!" Natani kicked the sword out of Keith's hand and caught it. Natani broke the shackle off with the bright steel sword. With her magic restored, Natani blasted Keith into a wall. Hearing something shatter, bits of a dark-violet crystal falling from Keith's neck.

Keith felt himself get restrained by Natani's magic. An intense expression on her face while she slowly stepped closer. Her face turning feral with the white fangs of the wolf decorating the fierce gaze.

"What the hell is going on! I want answers!?"

* * *

Earlier that evening, Keith was in the war council with Alaric, Alabaster, and Fosh.

"You, you're the Snake, all of you!" Keith shouted. The three revealed their dark mana crystals, a human Templar in the corner behind them.

"We are."

"Alaric, how could you! The missing church officials, it was all you. You betrayed our people!" Keith shouted, his heart broken.

"Keith, you need to understand. We're not here to enslave our people, we're here to help them. The Templars offered us something that both humans and keidran alike have that we don't, magic."

"Magic make basitin invincible!" Fosh shouted.

"These mana crystals were specifically designed to grand us the power of magic." Alaric said.

"The Templars are using you! They want control of the island, they want to control our culture, warp it into their twisted vision!"

"Insolent fool! You were among the humans and their empire. You saw first hand what it has done for them. Magic has allowed their empire to furious for all these years. Their food supply, natural resources, and wealth will never be exhausted with magic. It has granted them control of dragons, used as a potent weapon of war. Imagine that power in our hands, the basitin empire will be the crowned jewel of this world. Our island will become a utopia." Alabaster said.

"Power, it's all about power! That's all you want! With magic and the teachings of the Templars, the basitin will become your slaves!"

"Keith, you speak out of Templars have only been good to us. They have provided us with magic, and a dragon."

Keith's eyes widened.

"A , a dragon?"

"You saw what magic did for the Kord empire, do you not want the same for your own people. The Hospitaller would never do for us what the Templars have. You've spent so long fighting them, that you've never taken the time to truly understand them as we do." Alaric said putting his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"No! I won't take part in this!" Fosh grabbed Keith from behind.

"Insolent little! I'm going to finally end hi-"

"No." Alaric said firmly.

He took out another mana crystal on a necklace and slowly put it around Keith's neck. Keith violently thrashing and screaming. However, it was for naught as Alaric placed the crystal around his neck.

Keith's resistance faded like a dying flame. Fosh let him go and dropped Keith to his feet.

"Basitins are raised to follow orders, now you will truly have no choice. Things can go well for you Keith, or badly. It's time for you to prove yourself loyal to us. Your friends will leave or die, you will convince them to leave. If they don't leave within an hour, you will kill them. Succeed and the rewards will be beyond your imagination. King Adelaide is dying, she won't last, once she dies I will ascend the throne." Alaric put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"You will take my position as Master General, your father's old position." Keith's face looking overwhelmed. Teas in the corner of his eyes.

Natani exhaled.

"I couldn't do it." Keith said.

"You, you'd rather die than harm me."

"Natani I-" Keith's words were muffled, Natani's lips meeting his for a passionate kiss. Both of their eyes closed. Natan releasing Keith and hugging him tightly, tears still coming from her eyes, but now a smile decorated her face. A smile of love and relief, two things Natani so desperately needed.

"Uhhhhhh, everything ok?" They heard, turning to see Eric, Trace and Flora with Madelyn.

"Madelyn?" Keith asked.

"Keith, there's something very important I need to tell you." Trace shut the door behind them.

"The Snake, it's the high generals." Keith said, Madelyn nodding.

"I've known for some time. But I knew no one would believe me, I needed someone who would believe me. Someone who would know how dangerous the Templars are." Madelyn said, fear and desperation in her tone.

Keith and Natani soon realized what this meant, their faces saying just as much.

"It was you! You sent me that letter!" Madelyn slowly nodded.

"I heard you were hunting Templars, I knew you were the only one who could do something about them. The only one who could save my mom."

"Your mom?" Natani said, Keith's eyes widening as he looked closer at Madelyn.

"King Adelaide! Your mother is king Adelaide!"

"She's a princess!?" Natani shouted.

"Technically there are no princes or princesses in our culture. But that's beside the point. Are you saying that the Templars are making the king ill?" Madelyn nodded.

"Their magic is the source of her sickness."

"Why not just kill her then?" Flora asked.

"They need her alive to prevent civil strife, but out of the picture to run their schemes."

"Not for long, Alaric is going to replace her once their magic is complete. He told me this."

"No!" Madelyn shouted, fear making a home in the young basitin's tone.

"Don't worry Madelyn, we won't let that happen." Flora said kneeling down and hugging her. The warmth of Flora's hug giving Madelyn some hope.

"There's more, apparently they have a dragon here as a prisoner." Keith said.

"Lady Reicena!" Trace shouted.

"You don't think they have Ash and Clovis do you?" Flora asked.

"It's possible, but the way they talked to me and what they wanted me to do, I don't think they have them. I think we need to figure out our best course of action." Keith said.

"What did you have in mind? You know this place batter than any of us." Trace asked.

"Well knowing Alabaster, he's not going to take the chance that I did what they told me too even with that obedience crystal. I suspect he'll have a whole battalion down here within the hour."

"Can't you do anything? You're a high captain, and a hero?" Natani asked.

"All that will mean jack shit if any of the High-Generals label me a traitor. Evert basitin here is a soldier, they won't disobey an order from the high generals."

"Even if they betrayed the king? If the princess-" Flora started.

"I'm not a princess…I'm just a lieutenant." Madelyn said, lament and hardness in her tone.

"She's right, nobody will believe us over them. Madelyn may be the king's daughter, but she has no proof."

"Isn't there anyone else who could challenge them?" Natani asked.

"There are other generals below them. But from what I understand several of them are missing , probably the ones who would do so. The others won't challenge the high-general. Only the king could do something, and their magic is keeping her out of the picture."

"It's up to us then." Trace said.

"How are we going to take on the full might of the eastern basitin empire?" Natani asked.

"Nora's here, she could help." Trace said.

"Nora's here!" Natani and Keith shouted.

"Nora are you nearby, we found Lady Reicena. Nora?" Trace asked, not hearing anything from here. The group heard a series of roars and a loud commotion outside.

"Keith!" They heard , a powerful voice piercing their ears like a volley of arrows. Keith, Natani, and Madelyn recognized it as Cereita. When they looked out the window their eyes saw pure horror. Over a hundred armored basitins waited outside. Around half were around Nora who violently tried to break free of a series of chains around her legs , tail, neck , and wings. The basitins were assisted by horses, and four large magical restraining collars on the dragon.

"Nora!"

In front of the basitin soldiers was Cereita on horseback. Her face filled with rage and betrayal.

"Keith I know what you are you traitor! You and your friends come out here now!" Cereita roared.

"Shit, now what?" Natani said backing up.

"Will she listen to reason?" Flora asked. Keith's expression told more than a thousand words.

"I'll take care of them." Trace said.

"Trace, they're just following orders. They don't have a choice." Keith said, genuine concern in his tone.

"Keith they're going to kill us, they have Nora, I don't see what choice we ha-"

"What the hell!? To arms! To arms!" Cereita screamed. They looked back out the window , their hearts filled with both happiness and fear when they saw the Chaos Soldier dash towards Cereita and her men.

"Ash!" Trace shouted in relief.

"He's going to kill them!"

"Remember, only knock them out." Keith said.

" _That's no fun."_

"I promise you'll have fun by the end of the night."

" _I better."_

The arrows of the basitin soldiers bounced off the Chaos Soldier like pebbles against a castle. Despite the terrifying presence of the dragon soldier. The basitins held their nerve, Cereita ordering them into a phalanx-esk shield wall with their spears out. The Chaos Soldier sending the basitins flying backwards like rag dolls. He then began a furious rampage of beating the basitin soldiers down. His strikes like the furious claw swipes of a dragon.

"Stand your ground! We-" Cereita screamed before a series of magical bombs crashed into the ground near her position. Clovis smiling while she came closer with Nathan, several armored western basitins , and armored eastern basitins beside her.

"What is this!?" Cereita said, her face as confused as it was shocked. Cereita felt her horse get lifted up and over the head of a western basitin wearing a plumed helmet.

"Ahhhh!" Cereita screamed in terror and disbelief. The she-knight and horse hurled to the ground. Two of her men valiantly going after the western basitin. Their swords hit only his metal wrist bracers, clanging and scratching the armor, but not piercing it. The basitin roared like a beast while he picked up the two men and hurled them over to Cereita.

The Chaos Soldier hurled four blades into the collars around Nora, breaking them all off. With her magic restored, Nora gave an almost demonic smile and roared in a manner that almost shook the earth.

The men and horses restraining her easily hurled away while she got to her feet. Nora prepared to deliver fiery revenge on the basitin's until she heard Trace's voice.

"Don't do it Nora."

" _Trace, they chained me up like a beast."_ Nora growled.

"Please, just let it go." Nora growled at the basitins who tried to get up.

"Enough! Lay down your arms!" They heard in a voice that was stern like steal. A basitin general in black armor approached the men.

"I said lay down your arms, that's an order!" The basitins, even Cereita reluctantly did so. The Chaos Soldier reverted to Ash as he and Clovis ran over to the others who now came out of the tavern.

"Clovis! Ash! Thank Dues!" Flora shouted.

"Hey, we found out who the Snake is." Ash said.

"So did we." Keith said looking at the western basitins.

"Why are you with western basitins and…..By the all father, King Argalus!" Keith said, his body shaking and his face contorted.

"Yeah, he-"

"Dad!" They heard, Madelyn running out of the tavern at King Argalus.

"Dad!?"

The western basitin king removed his helmet and knelt down, lifting Madelyn up in his arms.

"Dad you came!"

"Madelyn, by the grace of the All-Father those bastards didn't hurt you." Argalus said before kissing her cheek.

Keith, Nathan and Cereita had crestfallen expressions.

"Wait a minute, if Madelyn is Adelaide's daughter and Argalus's daughter, then that means." Keith started. The western basitin king saw Keith and came over.

"So this is who you were talking about , Keiser."

"Yes dad, he's the Templar hunter I called here."

"Is this true?"

"I uh, well , wow-" Keith said nervously smiling and sweating while tugging at the armor around his neck. The large group organized themselves in the tavern.

"Madelyn sent me a letter telling me about the High-Generals and what they're doing. So I took my men into the eastern territory and investigated myself only to see it was all true. They have laid the foundations for the Templars to consume our island with their power." Argalus said.

"His men kidnapped us and tried to warn us of them. At first we didn't believe him, until he brought us one of the human Templars. The human spilled it all to us, we realized then that the High-Generals had usurped the power from king Adelaide, that the only way to save the eastern empire was to stop them." One of the generals said.

"He told us more or less the same." Ash said.

"I don't believe it!" Cereita shouted. She and the other eastern basitins in chains. Keith was about to speak, but Nathan got up first. His expression and mannerisms having evolved since Ash and Clovis set out with him.

"I didn't want to believe it either. But it is true , the generals have betrayed us. The power of magic has corrupted them."

"What did they tell you about me Cereita?"

"That-that you were a spy for the Kord Empire."

"Cereita you trained me. You've known me for years, would I ever betray my people?" Keith asked, every word he spoke had the weight of a great cinderblock. Cereita trying to wrap her head around the notion of the High-Generals betraying them. But what if they were right, their great king had been unnaturally sick for so long. The disappearances, lower generals siding with western basitins."

"We must end them tonight." Argalus said.

"Tonight? Remove the High-Generals of the Eastern Basitin empire from power?" Natani said.

"They've been receiving more and more shipments of their corrupted mana crystals from the Templars. They're planning something big, something we need to stop." One of the generals said.

"How do we stop them when they have an army of the best soldiers in the world at their command?" Keith asked.

"That's where we come in, the three of us can head to the garrisons and keep the soldiers there. We have enough authority to do so." One of the eastern generals said.

"With the garrisons neutralized all that will be left are those with the High-Generals, they know what's going on and are truly loyal, they must die as well." Another general said.

"You lot and my men will infiltrate the castle and stop the High-Generals." Argalus said.

"And Lady Reicena?" Trace asked.

"Well now that we have a dragon helping us, the two of you can free the Templar controlled dragon. We know that she's a large part of their plan." Argalus said.

"There are three main pathways to the castle. The drawbridge, the side end, and the bridge. We should divide ourselves among them." Keith said, the others nodding.

"I will lead the attack on the side end." Argalus said.

"I'll come with you." Flora said.

"Flora the baby-"

"Don't even start with me."

"Natani you should go with Flora, keep her safe." Keith said.

"I'm going with you." Natani said.

"No, Flora needs you more than me." Keith said putting his hand on Natani's hand. A fierce look of passion and concern on their faces. Cereita noticing this and sighing, Madelyn doing the same.

"I'll head to the drawbridge with Clovis." Ash said.

"I'll come with you as well." Eric said.

"Eric, this is a dangerous mission. Not really for a cargo ship captain." Trace said.

"I'm more than willing to help, if what you're saying is true many basitins are going to die. I can't let that happen." The group looking impressed with Eric and surprised.

"All those basitin women." The group almost fell over.

"I'll go down the bridge." Keith said.

"I'll join you captain." Nathan said.

"…..So will I." Cereita said.

"No you won't." Natani growled.

"She won't betray us Natani." Keith said trying to reassure her.

"We all know where we mist be, let's not waste any more time then." Argalus said. The generals and other high ranking officers left to keep the garrisons from deploying against them. Trace and Flora hugged each other.

"Promise me you won't do anything foolish." Trace said.

"I could say the same to you." Trace gave Flora a kiss , sealing what he hoped wouldn't be their last meeting.

Keith and Natani similarly hugged each other.

"Be careful." Keith said while Natani grinned.

"Keith you know me better than that." Keith sweat dropping.

"Madelyn I want you to stay here."

"No I have to save mom!"

"Madelyn this could get extremely dangerous. I will help your mother, you are to stay here, am I clear."

"….Yes dad."

Trace climbed onto Nora's back.

"Ready to find Lady Reicena?"

" _I'm always ready to fly with you darling."_

"Nora, can we put that discussion on hold until later?"

" _Sounds fair darling._ "

Nora took off with Trace holding onto her back. The wind rushing into their races like the water of a raging river.

The others slowly walked through the basitin capital. Most of the streets had been cleared of basitins. The few patrols that were out, mostly manned the walls. The soldiers gave looks of unsavory mistrust, but the basitin officers on their side had clearly done their job as the group made it all the way past the bulwark and towards their assigned entrances without opposition.

* * *

Inside the castle, the High-Generals were with their Templar companion.

"Lieutenant Cereita should have been back by now." Alaric said in concern.

"I knew we should have killed Keiser when we had the chance, you and your feelings for him a-" Alabaster started.

"Enough! Praveck, what's the status on the dragon we've captured?" Alaric asked the Templar.

"She's contained for now, I believe I will be able to gain dominion over her soon."

"And my armor?" Fosh asked. The Templar's surety began to crumble like a broken tower.

"…..The dragon's magic can sustain it to your specifications yes, with some help from the other mana crystals stored in the tower. But."

"But? I hate that word." Fosh growled while coming closer. Praveck began to sweat upon seeing the monster basitin general approach him.

"The thing is, you've going to be using quite a lot of magic. We've gotten more necromancy mana crystals from master Brahn. However, it might not be enough to power what you've requested."

"It will Praveck, you will ensure it does. Your master wants the basitin islands under his domain of influence, and he will have it. But we hold the terms for how this dominion will play out. The power of this magic will make the basitin empire what it was always meant to be, the pinnacle of civilization." Alabaster said coming closer, each step of his walking stick sounding louder and more intimidating.

Alabaster grabbed Praveck by the throat, the Templar felt the grip like an anaconda. Despite his frail appearance, Praveck was lifted into the air. Violently thrashing his legs and choking.

"If we fail, then you come with us. Make no mistake, your fate is tied to ours!"

"Generals!" They heard. One of their knights rushing in.

"Generals western basitins are in the city heading for the castle with Keiser and his companions. But the garrisons are just letting them by!"

"What? Cowards!" Fosh roared.

"We'll deal with them later." Alabaster dropped Praveck who desperately tried to catch his breath while he face returned to its normal color.

"Finish the tower human! We'll stop them." Alabaster said.

* * *

Natani and Flora walked with king Argalus and a few of his men. Each step towards the castle side entrance felt longer for Flora and Natani.

Natani had two western bastion swords to replace the one Keith cut in half. The swords were relatively short and curved down-out half way through while curving down a but on the top half as well.

"You should have listened to your husband." The two heard from king Argalus.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Being with child , particularly as late as you are. Battle is foolish." Argalus said.

"I can-"

"It's not a matter of capability, it's responsibility. Even Adelaide refrained from battle herself when she was pregnant with Madelyn." Flora looked down at her stomach and thought about what he said. Her face now degrading from its determined composer to a more unsure one.

"How exactly did the monarchs of two waring empires have a child together?" Natani asked, she heard snickering from Argalus's men.

"It's actually quite an interesting story really. It was during our last major conflict. We were locked in a stalemate. My army hiding in the rainforest that separates our empires and Adelaide in a fortification outside the rainforest. I had heard stories about Adelaide, a fierce woman warrior who had bested the finest knights in the eastern empire to ascend the throne. I knew men of my men would die in a battle against her army. So to avoid battle, I lead a team that would infiltrate her camp and assassinate her. With their king dead, the easterners would retreat. However, as we were moving through the rainforest, it was a very-very hot night. While my men took a breather I found a waterfall and decided to cool myself off, but I wasn't alone."

Flora and Natani looked closer , their interest rising like the sun. King Argalus began to smile and laugh a little.

"Apparently Adelaide had a similar idea about ending the battle early. She and a few of her men decided to infiltrate my camp to kill me. But she apparently needed to cool off s well. We saw each other, and realized who the other was. Not a moment later we were locked in a hand to hand fight to the death. Never in my life had I seen a woman like her, she fought greater than any of our warriors. She was stronger than any of us, perhaps even stronger than me. The fight seemed to last forever, she tore off my armor, and I did the same to her. Before long we were both in the water, both tired and bloodied, but still we tried to strangle the other. Until, it happened."

Flora and Natani's face's blushed.

"…You made Madelyn?" They said.

"To be blunt , yes. It just sort of happened, though it surprised me greatly knowing how easterners are. Yet Adelaide took me for a ride like no woman ever-"

"We don't need to hear details!" Natani barked, the western warriors laughing.

"Our king is the greatest." One said proudly. Argalus smiling and laughing with him.

"After that, we both decided to simply go home, and thus the war ended that night. I later received a message that Adelaide was pregnant. Madelyn became the reason our empires haven't warred in thirteen years. Since then, every other year Madelyn has spent with one of us. During the eastern's week of permitted love making, Adelaide and I would meet and ensure the peace continued if you would."

Flora and Natani continued to give looks of uncomfortable looks.

"We get it." Natani said in a forceful manner.

"You're companions of Keith Keiser."

"Yes." Flora said.

"How do you know Keith?"

"I knew his mother, Cathleen Keiser. She was one of my lead scouts. During an earlier war with the easterners she encountered a wounded eastern captain named Cornelius Keiser. She could have slit his throat, she could have left him. But instead she nursed him back to health for over three weeks. The two fell in love, but he had to return home. That was until he snuck into our only city to find me. Cornelius begged me to find Cathleen for him, he wanted to marry her. I didn't trust a westerner with someone who I considered a dear friend, but Cornelius seemed sincerer enough and truly seemed to love her. So I had it arranged."

"Awwwww." Flora said before remembering what Keith told her about his father and mother. This interested Natani as well. The stories almost seeming to contradict what Keith told them.

"Halt!" They heard, the voice as powerful as a battering ram. The ground almost shook when they saw none other than Fosh leap over the edge of the castle walls, three knights joining him.

"Arms general Fosh." Argalus growled.

"Foul villains , you will go no further! You bring western filth to our sacred castle! I will slay the wicked western king!"

"You will die filthy easterner!" Argalus growled back. To their surprise, Fosh grabbed his armor and pulled it off, revealing his incredibly muscular and toned body. Around his neck rested three violet crystals.

"What is he doing!?" Natani shouted.

"My armor might get scratched, I don't need it. My body is my weapon!"

"Let's test how potent that weapon is!" Argalus roared while charging forward like a raging bull. The two massive basitins clashing. Their struggle fast and brutal, but also skilled and precise. Both men using their brute strength as well as experienced fighting techniques.

The three knights came at Natani and the others. Natani growling, the magic flowing through her body and expulsing out of her hand like lava from an erupting volcano. The magical bomb exploding into a fiery display of power and heat.

The bomb knocked the three knights off balance but it didn't stop them. The first hurled his shield at Natani, the wolf took the blow with his swords, yet the shield still hit Natani's chest. The impact making Natani bark in pain. The knight's sword came down fast and precise, Natani narrowly evading it with her assassin agility.

She growled and struck from different directions with her swords. The knight easily caught both weapons with his shield and sword. The knight's intense expression mirroring his fighting style. He head butted Natani, his helmet impacting her like a metal club. Natani felt a bit of blood in her mouth. The shield of the knight crashing into Natani's arm making her drop the right blade.

Natani rolled on the ground , desperately avoiding the sword and shield strikes of the knight. She had hoped the heavy armor on the basitin would wear him down, but his strength and stamina seemed unlimited. Eventually Natani got some distance between herself and the knight.

Natani concentrated harder and hurled blue fire at the basitin. However, when the fire hit his shield it stuck. The knight began to shout as the heat of the fire burned through the shield. Natani saw him desperately try to get the shield off. When he did, Natani saw an opening. She used magic to lift up her discarded sword and hurled it into the chest of the basitin knight.

Natani's smile instantly shattered like glass when she saw the sword harmlessly bounce off the chest plate of the basitin knight. Natani sweat dropping as she realized most of the people she fought didn't wear armor.

The knight charged at Natani before she could use more of her sticky fire. Natani desperately blocked and parried the sword of the basitin. However, his sword carried much more power than hers. Natani felt her sword get broken in half. However, this gave her an idea. Natani grabbed the Basitin's wrist and hugged him, locking her feet behind the basitin's, dragging them both to the ground. The basitin was about to break free, but Natani snapped her jaws around his neck.

The basitin furiously tried to break Natani's bite, eventually doing so. But he saw a large amount of his blood on her mouth and got dizzy. He held his neck in a desperate attempt to stop the loss of more blood. Natani grabbed the Basitin's sword and stabbed it through his head. Letting out a long pant after he finally died.

All the while, Flora saw the two armored western basitins fighting the other knights. The western basitins fought greater than almost any warriors she had seen. However, the eastern basitins matched their skills and their armor provided more protection. Flora fired her arrows, but they simply bounced off the armor of the knights.

Flora tried to aim for their faces, but their helmets provided good protection as well. One of the western basitin's bronze shields was broken through by a knight. The western basitin tossed them away, but his own sword was beaten back by the knight's shield. The two eventually got into a fierce struggle , dragging each other to the ground. Flora wanted to help, but the knight recovered the western basitin's sword and slit his throat, blood spilling out onto the grass.

Flora backed up upon seeing the knight get to his feet. Natani snarled and hurled her sticky fire at him. The basitin's shield was set ablaze, so he hurled it at Natani. The hot metal hit her stomach and almost broke a few of her ribs.

Natani felt every bit of air inside her leave as she fell to the ground. The knight came at Natani, the wolf managing recover enough with her magic to acrobatically kick the head of the basitin, knocking his helmet off. The basitin kicked natani back down and raised his sword up. Natani heard the cracking of a skull and splattering of blood. An arrow sticking through the front of the basitin's head.

Flora stood behind him with her bow out. All the while the second armored western basitin managed to smash his shield across head of the last knight three times. Sending the bloodied man to the ground. Once there, the western basitin stabbed his sword through the head of the knight

Just when they through they were safe, they saw Argalus get hurled in front of them. His armor dented and blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Come on!" Fosh shouted with his arms out.

"My king!" the basitin shouted as he tried to help Argalus up.

Flora hurled three of her throwing knives at Fosh while Natani hurled a sticky fire bomb. The knives bounced off Fosh's abdominals as if they were steel plate. His crystals glowing while the fire hit him and whisped into nothing.

Terrified crestfallen expressions on Flora and Natani's faces upon seeing this.

"Uhhh Natani?" Flora said backing up.

"I have no idea what to do-" Natani started.

"Ghaaaaw!" Argalus roared. He throw down his dented helmet and ran back at Fosh, the two continuing their struggle. Despite his best efforts, Argalus was clearly losing the fight.

"Wait, Flora knock his mana crystals off!" Natani shouted.

"Right!" Flora raised her bow and fired an arrow at Fosh just as he hurled Argalus back to the ground. The arrow hit Fosh's necklace and ripped it clean off. Natani hurling fiery bombs at the Arms general who now retreated back inside the castle.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ash and Clovis were with Eric and several western basitin warriors. They approached the drawbridge of the castle.

"Can your friend get us inside?" Eric asked.

"No proble-" Ash started before the drawbridge lowered. Alabaster standing there with four knights.

"General Alabaster." Ash growled.

" _May I kill this one?!"_

"Yes." Ash said as armor began to form.

"I don't think so!" Alabaster shouted, his eyes and hands glowing violet like his mana crystals. Ash felt a strange restraining sensation inside him.

"Chaos?"

" _Dam him, his using powerful restraining magic. Kill him for me!"_

"I'm afraid your friend won't be helping you. Kill them." Alabaster said as his knights ran at the group.

Ash, Clovis, and the western basitins began fighting the knights. Leaving Eric to approach Alabaster alone.

"What do you think you're doing human?"

"I'm going inside."

"Take one more step and-"

"You'll kill me? If you could have, then you would have already. Ash is the Chaos Soldier apparently. That's no small amount of magic to restrain that dragon."

"You're still not getting past me." Eric smiled confidently while he adjusted his glasses.

"So you're the intelligence general. I'm no fighter, but I consider myself an intellectual. I wonder if I'm smarter than you?"

"Fool, I'm the wisest man on this island."

"How about you prove it?" Eric said.

"Very well, ask me anything!"

"What Kord emperor ended the last civil war and issued a culture that has kept the Kord empire from waging war on itself ever since?"

"Ha! I thought you wanted to challenge me, Constantine of course and as a bonus he was bonded to King Braikeon."

"That was just a warm up." Eric said smiling.

"Perhaps, but now it's my turn. Let's see how much you know of my home. Name the five western basitin tribes?

"The Korinthos, Macedon, Athina, Kriti, and Sparti."

"Not bad." Alabaster said smiling and adjusting his glasses.

"My turn, what are the wolf tribes native to the western Kord empire?"

"The grey wolf clans, and the red wolf clans. You're severely disappointing me. I want to know the philosophy set forth by Lamitus."

"Weather no matter how hard we try can ever be truly predicted. The unpredictable nature being the true terror of nature."

"Hmp, good." Alabaster said.

"What campaigns lead to the conquest of the western keidran territories?"

"The conquest lead by imperator Julii Caesar, future emperor. Until he was stabbed to death by the jealous senate only to be avenged by his nephew Caesar August who slaughtered them all in a single battle, burning the conspirators alive with his dragon Lord Ignis."

Eric grit his teeth.

"He's good."

"Name the wars that made my glorious empire the military society it is today."

Eric through hard. Sweat forming on his neck.

"Tick tock, tick tock. I'm waiting."

"Let me think! Wait, it was the invasions of the pirate fleets of the seven isles. After your island was sacked , your king Dimitrius transformed your culture into a military based one. Eventually leading a counter attack that conquered the seven isles."

Alabaster growled in frustration.

"Correct, but this game has gone on far enough. There is nothing you know that I don't." Eric grit his teeth realizing he might have a point. That was until Eric looked at Clovis, particularly her breasts. Eric's nervous expression turning into a smile.

"I've got it! Keidran women like human woman can get pregnant any time of the year. But when are they the most fertile?"

"Pahhhh! That's it, common knowledge that is. Keidrans are animals, they go into heat just like wild beasts. Their lewd and promiscuous nature at its fullest, they'd throw themselves at a tree with a face painted on it! That's when!"

Eric smiled.

"Wrong."

"What!? You're lying!" Eric confidently adjusted his glasses.

"I'm afraid what you're thinking of is a common misconception. I know keidran, I've painted many of them, I get to know their ways by talking to them. Unlike you they're not uptight , they're open, willing to share. They're amazing people when you truly get to know them. The truth is, keidran are most fertile in the days and weeks immediately after they're in heat. You see, unlike you, keidran use sex as a means to get to know each other. Once they're in that relationship, they'll keep having sex past the heat."

"No! No! Impossible, I have been bested by a human!"

"I suppose the intelligence general isn't all knowing. By the way, this has proven to be a marvelous distraction."

"Distraction?" Alabaster saw his four knights dead with Ash and the others panting heavily. Their bodies and armor covered in blood.

"Fuck, I'm so close. You won't stop my ascension!" Alabaster shouted as he retreated inside the castle. Ash slowly approached Eric who wiped a smudge on his glasses.

"Alright, that was impressive." Ash said.

"No problem my friend."

* * *

Elsewhere, Trace and Nora flew around the back of the castle. Behind the great building was a smaller area surrounded by a stone wall. The wall surrounded a large stone tower, the tower mostly covered but had exposed areas with violet light coming out. The tower's design seemed very Templar like. Both able to feel the necromancy magic swelling around the tower like a storm.

" _Grrrrrrr, necromancy."_ Nora growled.

"Nora look!" Trace shouted. Nora looked closer and saw a large dragon resting beside the bade of the dragon was a little more than half of Nora's size. Her scales a deep sapphire blue. A large collar around her neck.

 _"Lady Reicena!"_ Nora flew down towards the dragon. Praveck at the base of the tower heard the ear splitting sound of Nora's roar. He looked up and saw the dragon descending on him.

"A dragon! No, no, no! They're going to kill me if I don't finish." Praveck climbed onto Lady Reicena's back and hit her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lady Reicena's eyes opened. Nora and Trace seeing them glow violet. The dragon roared and flew up at Nora with Praveck on her back.

"Are you kidding me, again!" Lady Reicena smashed into Nora hard, Trace nearly getting knocked off Nora's back. Lady Reicena viciously began snapping her jaws and claws at Nora's head. The larger dragon doing her best to fight back, but Lady Reicena felt unnaturally strong.

Nora got some distance and tried to blast Lady Reicena with fire, but Lady Reicena's violet fire burned through Nora's and made her cry out in pain. Trace bracing himself against the punishment of the fire.

He saw Praveck on Lady Reicena's back and unleashed a few magical attacks of his own. However, Lady Reicena moved herself in a manner that shielded him. Nora conjuring her own magic before unleashing it in a sphere at Lady Reicena. The explosion sent the smaller dragon tumbling down.

Nora flew fast after her. However, when they got closer to the tower. Lady Reicena recovered and re-angled her wings. Crashing hard into Nora's stomach. Nora roaring as she felt Lady Reicena's claws and teeth bury themselves into her less armored underside.

Salty dragon blood began to stain Lady Reicena's face.

"Nora!" Trace screamed, using a powerful magical firebomb to force Lady Reicena off Nora.

" _It's the tower, it's enhancing her strength. I don't think I'm strong enough."_ Trace able to feel Nora's pain and fatigue.

"You can beat her Nora." Trace said putting his hand on her neck. Trace saw Lady Reicena launch her own magical blast, the bomb exploding into Nora's wings.

" _Grawwwww!"_ Nora roared in pain. Trace held on tight with a terrified expression. Nora crashed into the ground hard. Her body aching in pain like she hadn't known in years.

"Nora ! Nora!" Trace desperately tried to heal her with magic, but it wasn't working fast enough. Trace saw Nora's exhausted expression and saw Lady Reicena coming down at them. Would they die now? Trace never able to see his child born. However, there was one option. Trace tightened his fist and clenched his teeth.

"There's no going back…..Nora, I'm not afraid anymore." Trace said putting his hand on her head.

" _Trace?"_

"Merge out souls." Trace's eyes glowed blue at the same time Nora's did. Trace felt a sensation like he never had before. He felt Nora's very presence inside him. He could hear her every thought, feel her emotions, her desires, her dreams. Everything that made Nora , Nora who felt the same thing with Trace.

Nora roared , jumping up and crashing into Lady Reicena with power she had never known before. Nora blasted Lady Reicena with fire that carried the smaller dragon through the air. Now bonded with Trace, Nora's powers stronger than they ever had been before.

* * *

While all of this happened, Keith , Cereita, and Nathan walked on the bridge towards the castle. With them was an armored western basitin and the woman western basitin who had been with Nathan in the rainforest.

Nathan noticed the woman continuing to look at him seductively.

"Cereita, she keeps staring at me like that. She's going to try and violate me again. What do I do?" Nathan said, Cereita not paying attention. She stood by the armored western basitin.

"This is a nice sword, not great for anti-armor, but in a close formation this could be useful." Cereita said looking at the basitin's sword.

"Your design isn't bad either. A lot of power behind this sword." He said looking at Cereita's.

Keith stopped, a very hard look on his face as he saw three figures ahead of him. Alaric stood with two knights beside him.

"Keith."

"Alaric." A dead silence lasted almost an entire minute, the sounds of the wind being the only thing any could head. The calming nature of the wind replaced by the eeriness and emotion between the old friends. The sound of thunder was like a bomb, the rain coming down slow, but then picked up.

"Keith, I'll give you this one last chance."

"Alaric , you betrayed the king. Our home, our people."

"I'm doing what's best for my people. We have to change, evolve if we're going to grow as a civilization."

"The Templars are using you. You're just a pawn in their scheme."

"And you're too stubborn to accept the truth. You were my friend Keith, you were more than that. But now you're posed to destroy everything I've worked to build. You stand in the way of the eastern empire's future…..I can't let that happen." Alaric said. With a heavy heart, Alaric drew his sword. Keith's face painted in pain as he drew his own sword.

Alaric's knights raced past Keith and began attacking the others. Keith and Alaric's sword meeting with a loud clanging noise. The two struggled to overpower the other, their intense expressions fueled by the pain of their friendship. Their sword blows matched each other well, but despite Keith's best efforts, Alaric managed to get ahead. Landing several counter strikes across his face. Alaric's sword raked across Keith's armor, scraping it and causing some damage. Keith managed to push the sword up and smash his elbow across Alaric's face.

Alaric's crystals glowed, his sword glowing the same. When he struck again, a powerful telekinetic blow giving great weight to Keith's blow. Knocking him into the side of the bridge. Alaric furiously slashed at Keith. The missing blows hitting the stones of the bridge causing them to crack.

Keith managed to catch Alaric's blade, his bright steel sword absorbing the magical blow. However, Alaric pulled his blade to the side and smashed Keith's face again with his fist. Alaric pushed Keith back, grabbing his sword by the blade and smashed the pommel of his sword through the shoulder plates on Keith's armor.

Keith was dragged by Alaric with his sword embedded in Keith's armor. Alaric furiously beat Keith again and again. Blood splatting across the stones and Alaric's armor. Keith coughed up some blood, the pain in his body matching the pain in his soul. Alaric pulled his sword out and thrust down. Keith rolled to the side, the sword cracking the stone again. Keith kicked Alaric's shin, magic his stance weaken. Keith sprung up and with a loud clang knocked Alaric's sword away. He screamed while punching Alaric's face as hard as he could. The fury on Keith's face burning like fire.

Alaric stumbled backwards, tasting some blood in his mouth. Keith breathing heavily while the two former fiends looked at each other with feral looks of hate.

All the while Nathan and one of the knights fiercely exchanged sword blows. The swords locked while Nathan elbowed his opponent across the face. The basitin's sword fell from his hand, but the knight grabbed Nathan and locked his arm in a bar. Drawing a dagger and slowly moved it at Nathan's face. The lieutenant desperately trying to hold it back with his other hand. Sweat and desperation forming in him while the blade moved closer and closer.

The western woman locked a chain lasso around the neck of the eastern knight. The man dropping his dagger and squirming backwards. The basitin woman pulled back on the chain as hard as she could, but the knight grabbed her and flipped the woman over his body.

Nathan smashed the pommel of his sword across the face of the knight in a precise mortar strike. The basitin woman grabbing the fallen dagger and hurled it into the face of the knight. Cereita and the armored western basitin moved in synch. The shield of the western basitin covering Cereita's consort strikes. The two pushed their opponent back and back until Cereita force his sword to the ground. The western basitin smashed his shield across the knight's head. When he fell to the ground , Cereita decapitated him.

"Whew, not bad westerner." She said smiling.

"Not bad yourself."

Keith's armor was almost cut open by Alaric's sword blow. Keith forced onto his back. Blood around him being washed away by the rain.

Alaric caught his breath, his sword still raised high.

"It's done Keith, give up! Don't make me kill you!" Alaric screamed, tears almost forming in his eyes. Keith slowly got to one knee. A similar expression on his own face.

"Alaric, please, free yourself from the Templars. Don't do this."

"I can't!" Keith closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Keith slammed the tip of his sword into the ground. Alaric hearing a loud crack.

"Hugh?" He looked down and saw the section of the bridge he was standing on had been heavily damaged by his own magical blows.

"No! No!" The pieces began to fall, Alaric dropping his sword and leaping at Keith. Despite breaking the bridge, Keith forced himself to catch Alaric. The general in shock seeing this.

"You, you caught me?"

"Alaric pull yourself up!" Keith shouted.

"…..After everything."

"Alaric I can't hold you!" Keith shouted, his injuries wearing down on him as well as the weight of Alaric with his armor. Alaric tried to pull himself up, but it was no use. Alaric realized he couldn't get up without dragging Keith down. Tears filling both of their eyes.

"Keith I'm sorry, I love you." Alaric let go of Keith's hand closing his eyes and remaining silent as he fell hundreds of feet.

"Alaric!" Keith screamed. The other basitins now separated by the destroyed section watched in horror as the Master general fell to his death.

* * *

 _Thus Keith and Alaric's friendship has come to a bloody end, but Keith will never forget Alaric_

 _The battle for the soul of the basitin isles has begun, should the remaining generals succeed, the island will be overrun with Templars_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment,suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Dawn

* * *

Keith lay on the end of the bridge with the rain pouring down on him. His blood washed away by the falling water. Keith's immense pain made it almost unbearable to move. His torn up armor piercing his skin and weighing him down like never before. The pain in his body only matched by that in his very soul. Alaric, his oldest and closest friend, someone whom had once been like a brother to him was now dead. But worse than that, he had been the one responsible for it. Tears coming down Keith's face that matched the rain which began to soak his fur.

"Keith!" He heard from across the broken section of the bridge. Cereita's voice sounding almost a lifetime away, despite being only a few yards.

"Keith are you ok!?" She shouted. Keith didn't respond, he barely moved from his place on the bridge.

"Stay where you are, we'll find a way to get to you!"

"…..No." Keith said. His voice strong and resolute. Keith forced himself to his feet and picked up his sword.

"Keith what are you doing!? Stop!" Cereita screamed. Keith paid no attention, refusing to let Alaric's death mean nothing, he limped on using his sword like a walking stick.

"Keith! dammed idiot!" Cereita shouted in frustration. Keith continued to limp towards the castle entrance. Every movement made his body ache and moan, but still Keith pressed on.

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning preluded his arrived at the entrance. Three basitin knights standing before him. The three knights drew their swords and stood fast. Keith defiantly brining his sword up.

In a flash, three familiar blades crashed into the knights, tearing through their chest plates and killing them. Keith looked to the side, never believing he would be so relieved to see the Chaos Soldier standing there.

"Keith!" He heard, Natani sprinting over just as Keith fell over. Natani caught him in her arms and slowly set him down.

"Keith! What happened?!" Fear and a bit of desperation decorating Natani's tone.

"Alaric…..He's dead…..I killed him." Shame and self-loathing making a home in Keith's voice. His shame bearing down on him harder than any sword.

"Keith, I'm sorry." Natani said hugging him. They were joined by Flora,Eric, Clovis, and the western basitins.

"Oh my." Eric said.

Clovis and Natani knelt down, both trying to heal Keith with their magic.

"We don't have time." Keith said.

"You're no good to us like this." Clovis said.

"We need, we need to stop Alabaster." Keith said. Flora looked at the gemstone Trace gave her and continued to think about what Argalus said. Flora took a deep breath and walked over to Keith.

"This will help." Flora said taking the necklace and placing it around Keith. Upon doing so, Keith felt a large amount of his strength return. Not all of it, but the pain in his body went from a wailing banshee to a low growl. Keith got to his feet, breathing slower and standing up straight.

Similarly Flora felt the fatigue and pain of her pregnancy finally return, now greater than before. Her legs felt their old soreness and her stomach sick. Flora nearly fell over only to be caught by one of the western basitins.

"Ohhhh." Flora moaned, her discomfort raking her stamina. Keith cracked his neck and sheathed his sword.

"That is a bit better, thank you Flora."

"Come on, let's just go." Flora groaned. The party heard a commotion around the other side of the castle and began following the sounds. Eventually finding a separated courtyard with a stone wall around it.

The Chaos Soldier smashed the gates down after killing the two guards. The broken gates revealing the massive tower inside. At the base of the tower was a sapphire dragon on her back breathing heavily. Standing over the exhausted dragon was Nora and Trace. Both looking almost as tired as the grounded dragon.

"Trace! Nora! They're both safe!" Flora said in relief , only to be racked with more pain.

"Alright, she's unconscious." Trace said in great relief.

" _Thedrad would never forgive me if I hurt her any more. Now to deal with that tower!"_ Nora growled while turning.

"I don't think so beast!" A powerful voice shouted. Nora and Trace saw Alabaster standing at the top of the tower in front of a horse sized mana crystal.

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Alabaster laughed, his voice sounding more and more twisted. His eyes glowing violet like the mana crystals and his overall demeanor looking more insane. The power of so many mana crystals corrupting his mind and soul.

Nora roared , leaping up with her wings held out wide as she ascended towards the basitin.

" _Even you are nothing to me now."_ Alabaster's hands glowed with the mana crystals inside the tower. A surge of energy sparked between his hands before striking Nora like a bolt of lightning. Nora and Trace cried out in pain together, both crashing into the ground with burn marks on their chests.

"Trace!" Flora lead the group in concern. Trace and Nora groaned in pain, both alive but barely able to move.

A group of Alabaster's knights came up behind the party, their swords drawn.

" _Kill the-"_

"Enough!" Another voice said. A voice Keith hadn't heard in years. A powerful feminine voice that help such a command presence he nearly snapped to attention. Behind Alabaster's knights was a large Basitin woman. The woman was about as tall as Argalus and had long hair the same color as her light-brown fur. Her eyes light green and her body covered in muscle, as well as six pack abs. She wore armor over her arms, shoulders, a bit of her legs and part of her chest. A red military esk skirt around her waist and a golden military like tiara on her head with three rubies embedded into it. Her stomach, neck and lower legs exposed with a sheathed sword on her waist.

Beside the woman were six of the imperial keidran knights and Madelyn who hid behind her.

" _Kkking Adelaide!"_ Alabaster said , his trembling fear more and more evident.

"King Adelaide, this is the legendary King Adelaide!" Natani shouted, she looked every bit as magnificent as Keith described.

"My king." Keith said kneeling down.

"Adelaide." Argalus said.

"Argalus."

" _Impossible, you're terribly sick!"_

"I tried to warn you!" Praveck shouted, Alabaster saw the Templar wobble in behind him.

"You're using too much magic with your power and Fosh's armor. The magical affliction you put on her is gone!"

"Alabaster Madelyn told me what you and the other High-Generals have done. Come down now!" Every word Adelaide spoke had the weight of a freight train.

" _No, No! I don't take orders from you anymore! I'm a god now! God's don't take orders from she-kings!"_ Alabaster's men charged at Adelaide. Without wasting a beat, Adelaide drew her sword and knocked away the blade of the first knight, cutting through his neck above the armor in the same stroke. Two more came at her flanks. Adelaide literally smashing the sword out of one's hand with her own, punching a large dent into the second one's helmet. Adelaide screamed like a beast , crashing her sword into the helmet of the first with mortar strikes, eventually breaking it and the head it was protecting in half. She hurled her sword into the third knight, knocking him to the ground. Once there Adelaide picked him up over her head and smashed him into the ground, his neck and spine snapping apart.

"Woof." Natani said , she had gone from admiring the basitin king to almost wishing she could be her. Argalus simply blushing, remembering why he loved her so much.

Adelaide's royal guards cut down the remaining knights. Alabaster shouting in annoyance.

" _Insects! Die!"_ Fire bombs rained down like a volcanic eruption. Each member of the party having to scatter. Argalus held Flora up in his arms to help her escape.

" _He dares call us insects!"_ Chaos roared.

"Have all the fun you want."

" _Excellent !"_ The Chaos Solder made a mad dash at the castle, hurling magical swords into any fiery bombs that flew at them. The swords dispersing the fire away from them.

" _Fosh! Show him your new armor!"_

Fosh leapt out of the tower and punched the Chaos Soldier back.

" _No!"_ Chaos roared. Ash and his dragon companion seeing Fosh with armor forming around him. The armor seemed to be of the same design as theirs. Only it was white with yellow. The armor covered Fosh's face.

"That's impossible, unless." Ash said as the two looked at Lady Reicena. Now awake , the dragon roared in pain, shaking on the ground like she was having a seizure.

" _That armor is connected to her soul!"_

"If we kill him we kill her!"

" _No , quite the opposite, kill him she'll be free."_

"Are you up to the challenge?"

" _Are you kidding, this is the kind of fun I've been waiting for!"_

Keith, Natani, Clovis, Flora, Argalus, and Adelaide met with Trace behind Nora.

"Now what?" Madelyn asked hiding behind Adelaide.

"We have to kill Alabaster." Keith said.

"Where's Ash?" Clovis asked. Nora pointed to Fosh and the Chaos Soldier clashing before the tower.

"He's occupied." Natani said sweat dropping.

"I'll do it, keep him distracted while I sneak into the tower." Keith said.

"No, he's too dangerous. I should go, I'm the assassin and have magic." Natani said.

"Exactly why you need to distract him, your magic will attract him more."

"Keiser is right. We'll keep him busy." Adelaide said.

"My king, I-" Keith started.

"There'll be time for that later. We must stop that madman now!" Adelaide shouted as she jumped over Nora.

Natani have Keith a long hug before letting him go.

"Hey basitin!" Natani shouted. Smiling as she tore off the wrappings around her feet and held one up at him with her tongue out.

" _dammed lewd keidran!"_ Alabaster hurled magical punishment down at Natani. The wolf acrobatically leaping away and returned Alabaster's magic with her own.

Alabaster laughed as he swiped it away with his hands. Another magical fire bomb hitting around him. Alabaster coughed up some soot upon seeing Clovis holding her own foot wrappings up as well as her middle finger.

" _Keidran filth!"_

The Chaos Soldier and Fosh clashed hard. Each of their sword strikes meeting each other in almost perfect harmony. The Chaos Soldier felt his blades begin to shatter under the weight of Fosh's own strikes. Fosh changing from blades to hammers and maces. The basitin general smashed his weapons across the Chaos Soldier again and again. Ash and Chaos sharing in the pain from the relentless attack.

The Chaos Soldier was forced to the ground when Fosh's weapons shattered from the sheer force of their attacks. Fosh wasted no time and formed two more, the Chaos Soldier using this opening to slash up with a newly formed blade, the sword scraping hard against the white armor. Eventually giving Chaos room to smash his fists and shield across Fosh's face like the dragon he was.

" _Grawww!"_ Chaos roared. Hurling a storm of blades into Fosh, each one shattering upon impact but still dented the armor and pushed him back. Chaos raised his hands up, a storm of swords flying down like the rain still coming down around them. At the same time Chaos came up like an uppercut, blades forming from the ground like spiked roots towards Fosh.

Fosh formed a battering ram in his hands and smashed every sword into small pieces of metal while charging forward. Eventually the ram hit Chaos and nearly split his chest armor open. Ash howled inside the armor with Chaos. Fosh smashed his maxes and hammers into the Chaos Soldier again and again, every time one shattered from the force of the blows, he simply formed two more.

A surge of dragon magic formed in both soldiers, the Chaos Soldier's in his swords and Fosh in his weapons. They clashed, but once again Fosh shattered Chaos's weapons and hurled him back.

" _He's he's too strong."_ Chaos said, for the first time ever Ash heard vulnerability and doubt in Chaos's tone, it was terrifying. While all of this happened, Lady Reicena cried out in more pain, thrashing more violently.

"Fosh has complete control of the armor….You and I have been fighting for control since day one." Fosh's weapons surged again.

"Ghawwww!" Fosh roared. His weapons shattered upon impact of the Chaos Soldier. The armor around Ash doing the same.

Ash landed on the ground, bloodied and barely conscious.

Clovis saw this and desperately tried to reach him, only for fiery punishment from Alabaster to lift her up and hurl her back. Fosh stood over Ash and raised his hammer up.

"Filthy wolf! I am Arms general Fosh! Now armored with dragon armor, Arms general Fosh the Invincible! Who are you!?" He laughed while bringing his hammer down. Ash's eyes opened glowing blue. Chaos's armor formed around his right hand as he snapped up and grabbed Fosh's neck.

"We, _are the Chaos Soldier!"_ Ash said together with Chaos. His armor forming around him, only this time Ash's face wasn't covered.

" _No longer fighting apart, now we fight together!"_ Ash/Chaos formed two swords and slashed apart Fosh's weapons. Fosh growled, two more maces forming in his hands. The maces suffered the same fate as their predecessors, shattered to tiny pieces by Ash's endless assault. His swords not shattering but glowing blue. Their impact augmented by dragon power, creating telekinetic blows. Fosh's armor began to cut and dent faster than it could repair itself.

" _You are nothing to us!"_ Ash/Chaos roared, a ball of fiery-dragon magic forming between their swords. Ash/Chaos roared and breathed the bomb into Fosh , the explosion ripping apart his armor while lifting him into the air. Ash/Chaos leapt up and came down with their blades, stabbing through Fosh's chest just before his armor could reform.

Fosh convulsed when he hit the ground, blood filling his mouth and true terror in his eyes when he saw Ash/Chaos's face growl at him like a dragon. When Fosh's eyes glowed, Lady Reicena calmed herself and laid down to rest, now breathing normally.

" _Fosh! Good for nothing!"_ Alabaster's next bomb hit Ash/Chaos and carried them through the surrounding wall.

One of Argalus's men tossed him a javelin, he hurled it up at Alabaster who tried to blast Nora. Trace and Nora tried to shield themselves as well as Flora who was resting behind the dragon. However, Argalus's javelin hit Alabaster, shattering but jumping him.

" _Bastard western king! You'll soon join you filthy lover and bastard daughter!"_ A brick hit Alabaster's stomach, making him yelp and bend over.

Adelaide growling on the ground with another brick in her hand. Alabaster saw the party get closer to the tower and clapped his hands together.

" _Stay away from me foul demons! You dare strike at a god!"_ Alabaster roared while creating a small earthquake. Natani and the others knocked off balance and to the ground.

"Ghawww!" Alabaster heard Praveck shout. He turned in time to see Keith cut the Templar in half with his bright steel sword. A look of rage and determination decorating Keith's face while he ran for the intelligence general.

" _No! I won't be killed by you!"_ Keith felt himself restrained by Alabaster. The elder basitin looking more crazed and enraged than ever.

" _You're nothing but trouble! Just like your filthy western mother!"_ Keith's eyes widened.

"What did you say!?"

" _That wretched bitch! Poisoning the soul of Cornelius , my protege! Seducing him like the siren she was, creating you!"_

Keith's realization came down like an avalanche.

"It was you! You killed my mother! Not my father!"

" _I had no choice! He told me that he was going to run away with her, that you could take care of yourself now. Your father may not have loved you boy, but his love for your mother would have destroyed him. So I did what I had to do, only for you to kill him like the fool you are! You killed him and Alaric! I should have executed you when I had the chance! I won't make that mistake agai-"_

The entire tower shook , Alabaster dropping Keith and nearly falling over.

" _What's happening?"_ On the ground, the others could hear a booming roar, the roar of a dragon. The crack of thunder and flash of lightning drowned out by the dragons next roar. Nora looked to the sky first and saw the dragon. The dragon was nearly as large as her, he was fierce and powerful looking, almost like a smaller version of king Braikeon only with golden scales.

" _Another dragon! Impossible!"_ The dragon's fury was brought down on the tower, blasting it with fire so hot it melted the stone foundation into liquid. Alabaster felt the tower shake and crumble. He screamed upon feeling the mana crystals inside begin to shatter. Each one feeling like an arrow head piercing him.

"Ahhh!" His hands held out, only for a new pain to come where his arm had been. Alabaster saw his right forearm cut clean off. Keith standing in front of him , his sword stained with Alabaster's blood. Keith screamed , his sword slicing clean through Alabaster's muscle and bone as it took his other arm off. Keith then stabbed through Alabaster's chest. Screaming with all the rage and hatred that he had for Alabaster.

"Ahhhh!" Keith screamed, pulling his sword free kicking Alabaster off the tower. Those below saw his body descend like a rock and splatter upon impact. Adelaide covering Madelyn's eyes.

"He did it! Keith got him!" Trace screamed in celebration.

"Flora he got him? Flora?" Trace said seeing Flora shake, the ground near her wet.

"Trace…My water just broke." Trace's expression turned crestfallen.

Natani and the others were about to celebrate, until they saw the tower continue to come apart.

"Keith!" Keith saw the ceiling above him come down. He backed up further and further until the ledge cracked and took him down towards the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Natani screamed. Keith closed his eyes, reading himself to join Alaric. Keith felt a sharp pain, but not as bad as he thought it would be, he opened his eyes only to see the afterlife looked eerily similar to where he had been.

Keith heard a growl and saw great jaws around him, realizing now that he wasn't dead , but caught in the jaws of the red dragon.

" _That could have been messy basitin."_ Keith heard, the dragon's voice powerful, but also charismatic.

"Thank you, but who are you?"

" _I am prince Thedrad, here to save my beloved mate Lady Reicena."_

Natani almost fainted from fatigue, Clovis helping her stay on two feet.

"It's ok, Keith's safe." The dragon prince set Keith down near the base of the destroyed tower. Quickly abandoning him to rush over to Lady Reicena.

" _Reicena my love, are you hurt!? Forgive my lateness, I didn't know which island you were on."_ Thedrad nuzzled Reicena who slowly raised her head, seeing Thedrad over her. The sapphire dragon looking relieved while nuzzling him back.

" _Thedrad."_ They heard. Nora slowly getting up and coming closer.

" _Aunt Nora. You found her."_

" _You picked a good time to show up Thedrad."_

"Trace!? Flora screamed, her contractions beginning.

"Oh shit! Guys!" Trace shouted.

King Adelaide helped Argalus up, his armor burned and part of his fur also burned from the power of Alabaster.

"Dad!" Madelyn shouted while he groaned.

"Come, we need to get you aid, my doctors can help." Adelaide and Argalus's men helped him get out of the courtyard.

The generals who had contained the garrisons ran in with dozens of basitin soldiers. Cereita and Nathan joining them.

* * *

The sun began to rise over the eastern basitin empire.

Flora was laid down inside a bed at the basitin infirmary inside the city. The room clean and white with blue tiles. Flora continued to scream in pain. Trace noticing the uncomfortable looks on the soldiers' who brought Flora in.

"Where's the doctor?"

"She'll be here in a moment." They said before quickly leaving.

"Alright it's ok Flora, we're here in a basitin infirmary. The doctor will be here soon and the baby will be bo-" Flora grabbed Trace by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. A feral expression on her face.

"Shut up and bring me the doctor you bastard!" Natani snarled. A terrified expression on Trace's face.

"Doctor!" Trace screamed.

"Hello, I'll be delivering a baby I hear." A woman's voice said.

"Thank Deus, we." Trace and Flora saw the basitin woman wearing a white medical esk shirt and gloves. Her fur was grey and her hair long black. However, they could not see her eyes as they were covered by a blindfold.

"….You're wearing a blindfold." Trace said sweat dropping.

"Oh yes, all basitin doctors must wear blind folds. We cannot see people's bare bodies, less we risk temptation of lewdness. Therefore we administer health care by sound and touch."

"Get me a real doctor!" Flora screamed.

"No worries ma'am, I've delivered many children. You have nothing to worry about, Keidran anatomy is more of less the same as our own."

"Ok so, it's different than we thought. But she's still a doctor and!"

"Shut up !" Flora screamed, the pain of her contractions worse than anything she had ever felt before. Flora grabbed Trace's hand and nearly broke it with her grip. Trace grit his teeth and grunted in pain.

"Flora, maybe I can help with the pain." Trace using his other hand to sooth Flora with a little magic. Flora still felt great pain, but Trace's magic eased her enough to stop wailing. However, she didn't let up her grip on Trace. His hand beginning to lose circulation.

"She's in more pain than me, she's in more pain than me." Trace said to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere, Keith was in a hospital room. Bandages around his arm and his left eye. Keith stared at the ceiling, almost soullessly and emotionlessly. After everything that had happened, Keith couldn't speak or think. All he could do was lament the previous night. Lament for the death of Alaric, the death of his mother, and the part he played in the death of his father who he knew knew was innocent. All those years he had spent hating him, it was for nothing. His father may never have loved him, but at least he loved his mother.

Keith exhaled, letting go of the hatred inside him. Keith felt a burden lift from him that had been with him for years.

"Where is he?" They heard. Keith saw his doctor get pushed aside by a pair of knights. One had a pair of shackles in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"Arresting you traitor!" Keith was shackled and dragged out of the infirmary. Keith noticed Cereita and the western basitin she had been with dragged out as well.

"Let me go you bastards!" Cereita shouted while struggling.

"What about Lieutenant Marshik? We need to arrest him as well."

"We've checked all the rooms, he's not here." The knights walked away from a door to a supply room. Inside the supply room was a series of equipment, including an old futon. Nathan was on the futon being very quite. Upon hearing the knights leave, Nathan let out a relief breath. Nathan was only in his fur, upon hearing the knights leave, the western basitin woman he captured in the rainforest grabbed his head and kissed Nathan while getting on top of him. The basitin woman also in just her fur.

* * *

Natani cracked her neck as she got up, bandages around the parts of her body she had been burned. Her right arm, her side, and left leg.

"Never would have thought a blindfolded doctor could patch someone up so well." Natani said.

"You should be ok to leave now madam Keidran. But take it easy."

"Yeah yeah, where's Keith?"

"I don't know." Natani got dressed and walked through the infirmary. She passed by a room where she saw Ash and Clovis both up. Clovis helping the doctor realign Ash's back.

"Ohhh, yes! That feels good." Ash said before getting up.

"Natani, you're up." Clovis said.

"Glad to see you're both ok."

"You as well. That was quite a fight, I don't think Chaos has ever been so tired."

"Have you seen Keith?"

"No, but I asked one of the guards , he told me what room the others are in." Clovis asked.

"I need to see Keith."

"Let's go find him then." The three walked with Clovis leading.

"Here's one." They saw Flora inside groaning in pain with Trace struggling to maintain circulation in his hand.

The three sweat dropped.

"So the other one." Clovis said. They approached a closed door and slowly opened it.

"Keith!" Natani shouted, her face turning crestfallen upon seeing Eric inside painting one of the western basitin women who was in just her fur.

"Ahh hello." Eric said turning to them.

"Where's Keith!?"

* * *

Inside the castle, Keith, Cereita and her companion were dragged into a court room chamber. A series of windows behind a trio of judges seats and twelve knights standing at the sides.

Keith and the others stood with the three generals who had helped them. These basitins also in shackles.

Three generals sat in the chairs, the one in the center being in his mid thirties. His fur greened his eyes the same, a small goatee of fur on his chin.

"Keith Keiser, Lieutenant Cereita. You both stand with the others present , accused of treason against the eastern empire." Keith able to feel the heat in the generals's tone.

"Treason! What treason?" Cereita screamed.

"You brought these western filth into our capital. You murdered the High-Generals, including my father , Albion Alabaster!"

"Father? Shit." Keith asked.

"Silence! You killed the three high generals , do you deny it?"

"No, I killed Alaric and Alabaster, my friend killed Fosh." Keith's tone cold and decisive. Aster Alabaster growled. His grip around his quill tightening enough to snap it.

"Then you admit to your treason!"

"The High-Generals betrayed us. They consorted with the Templars to overthrow the king and hand over our empire to the humans."

"Lies!"

"It's not lies, it's the truth!" One of the generals shouted.

"What evidence do you have beyond the words of filthy westerners."

"You go to hell eastern prick!" The companion of Cereita shouted.

"Insolent western scum, your fate has already been decided."

"What about the dead templar, the tower full of mana crystals?" Cereita said.

"No body has been recovered of a Templar. The tower was holding gemstones as a safe according to the official memorandums of my father. Perhaps you intended to steal our king's wealth while you were at it."

"Your father was a murderer, a liar, a manipulator. I wish I could have killed him slower, more painfully." Keith said. Alabaster took out a dagger and slammed it into his judges seat.

"One more word and I'll cut your tongue out!"

"Ask the king, she was there."

"Our king is dead!"

"What?!" All six shouted.

"Our men checked her bed chambers, she's gone. Taken by the western scum."

"You know this, or do you want it to be true." Keith said.

"I said quite! You're even more troublesome now as you were the last time you were here, after you murdered your father."

"General, let them speak in their defense." One of the other judges said. Alabaster sat back.

"We killed the generals, we have told you why. They were corrupted by the power of magic, promises of power that would make them gods, make the basitin isle a paradise. We have no proof beyond our own words. But know this, I have never lost my devotion for my home, nor my family. I won't deny that I held resentment for your father, I'm glad he's dead. He killed my mother."

"What lies do you speak!?"

"He confessed to me."

"My father."

"He may speak the truth general." Another judge said.

"We have found proof that your father forged lady Keiser's paperwork. She was a western basitin as suspected."

"Why would general Keiser go through all the trouble of legitimizing a westerner unless he loved her. If he loved her, why would he kill her?" Cereita said.

"Where was your father on the night of the murders?"

"Generals, you can't seriously be considering!"

"Your father was a murder Alabaster." Keith said.

Alabaster slammed his fist into the top of his seat.

"Enough! This changes nothing for the accused. As you cannot prove your story I find you guilty and sentence you all to die, now!"

Keith and the others saw six of the knights come forward. Keith and the others braced themselves. Keith readied himself to die. Closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again.

The doors burst open, Alabaster standing up tall.

"Who dares!" Alabaster gave a terrified crestfallen look when he saw Adelaide and her guards standing there.

"Kkkkking Adelaide?" Alabaster said shaking.

The knights dropped their swords and fell to their knees.

Adelaide slowly walked forward, her intense expression at Alabaster hitting him like a battering ram.

"Remove their shackles." Adelaide said, her guards quickly freeing Keith and the others.

"My king, we thought we had lost you, the western basitins-"

"I will hear nothing more of western basitin general. The only one who tried to kill me was your father."

"Lies! Lies"

"Are you accusing our king of lies?" Another basitin said. Keith saw a short royal aid walk beside Adelaide. He wore a brown helm and a pair of round spectacles.

"I, I." Alabaster said shaking.

"I was present during the incident. Your father went mad with the power of the Templar crystals. His magic is what kept me ill. He consorted with Templars."

"We have documents from your father , detailing arrangements with the Grand Templar Brahn, as well as his plans to make general Alaric the new puppet king." The aid said.

"No, no, my father."

"Was once a good man, but he was corrupted by power general. I do not hold you accountable for his sins, but nor will I allow you to punish these heros."

"My king! I must protest! Our High-Generals are now dead because of them and their companions! I demand justice!"

"You want justice, then you must become king general. Do you wish to challenge me?"

Alabaster had a look of pure terror on his face upon seeing Adelaide's guards back away.

"…."

"Very well then, as it happens you have a point. We are in need of new High-Generals." Adelaide turned to the three generals beside Keith.

"Fulvio, Antion, Merick, in that order you are the new Arms, Intelligence, and Master generals."

"We, we are!" Fulvio said in disbelief.

"You were the next highest in command. It is only natural."

"Yes yes my king, we will fulfill our duties and uphold the honor of these positions!"

"This trial is over. You may step down generals." Alabaster reluctantly got down and walked past Keith and the others.

The three generals smiling at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something." Cereita said smiling.

Alabaster turned to Fulvio, Antion, and Merick, performing a military chest salute.

"Keiser, there's someone who was looking for you." Adelaide said. Keith turning just in time to see Natani almost lift him up into her arms while pressing her lips against his.

"Geez stop scaring me you idiot!" Natani growled while hugging him tightly. Keith couldn't speak, but smiled. After so much lament and woe, the loving embrace of Natani filled Keith's soul with joy he never thought he'd feel again.

"I'll let the two of you have a moment together. But afterwords I'd like to talk with you both."

A few minutes later the two stood together on one of the castle walls. Natani had her arm around Keith holding him close. They looked out at the vast island and ocean before them. It's beauty and peace overwhelming to them after everything they had been through.

"Natani, are you well?"

"I am now. I think we need a break from Templar hunting. This is getting tiresome." Keith smiled and laughed a little.

"I agree…I was also wrong, about my father."

"You what?"

"Alabaster killed my mother. He confessed to me just before I killed him."

"Keith I." Natani expected to see Keith upset, but he seemed happy. Happier than she had seen him in a long time.

"Keith?"

"All this time I've hated him, he wasn't a good father. But he wasn't the monster I thought he was either…..Not having to have him, it's as if a great burden has lifted off me. I feel like I can love now, love like I wasn't able to before. It's made me think, about the future."

"Future?" Natani asked in confusion. Keith held Natani's hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Natani, I love you. I've held onto hate so long that it's made it hard to realize, but I love you….I want us to be more than what we are. I want us to have a family, be nodded together for the rest of our lives." Natani's face turned red.

"Keith?"

"Natani let's get married, here and now." Natani's tail wagged fast. She couldn't speak for a minute but soon gave Keith his answer by ensnaring him in a long kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere in the infirmary, Clovis and Ash watched nervously as Flora continued to give birth. Screaming despite Trace's magic. Trace held his hand and waited for the circulation to return, Ash taking his spot with Chaos's armor around his hand.

" _My, she does have quite a grip."_

Clovis was very frightened seeing Flora like this.

"Ash, we don't have to have kid's just yet do we?"

Nora watched through the now open window.

 _"Ashamed Thedrad and Reicena couldn't stay to see this. But emperor Terron can't be away from his dragon too long. This is exciting, my darling Trace is about to become a father, and I a god mother."_ Nora said smiling.

"Yes, the head feels fully crowned. My dear you're good to push." Flora screamed as she had never screamed before. Trace turning to between her legs.

"I can see them! Keep pushing Flora!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Flora screamed while giving one more push. Ash and Clovis looked away until they heard crying. Flora finally caught her breath , sweat rolling down her fur. She heard the crying and opened her eyes. In Trace's arms was a baby boy. The baby was more like a human baby instead of a keidran cub. His body covered in white tiger fur and black stripes. A small tail on his back, a bit of cyan hair on his head and cyan eyes.

Trace stared at his son, overwhelmed by the child in his arms.

"Awwww. He's so precious." Clovis said.

"Well done." Ash said.

 _"Beautiful."_ Nora said giving a loving smile. Flora felt just as overwhelmed as Trace, but not with fear, with love. Trace slowly handed their son to Flora who began crying.

"You're here! You're finally here, I'm your mommy." Flora said , tears of joy on her face while she held her son in her arms. Trace came closer and kissed Flora.

"Wait, why is his fur white?" Clovis asked.

" _My fault I'm afraid."_ Nora said.

"Huh?"

" _Trace and I bonded last night, a bit of me is in him now. That union must have affected his child as well. Making his fur white like my scales."_

"You think Flora will be upset?" Clovis asked. The two saw Flora nuzzling the baby with love they had never seen before.

"Doubt it."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus the Snake is beheaded,_

 _Keith has learned the truth and regained his honor, but more importantly his ability to love_

 _He and Natani will wed, but neither care for a long drawn out wedding, so it may happen sooner rather than later :)_

 _And at least, Flora and Trace's baby is born, as for the whole white fur thing, I just thought it would look cool, plus int he comic whenever Trace turns into a keidran he's a white tiger so there's that_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Departure

* * *

The morning sun shined down on the eastern basitin empire's capital. The light glistened off the ocean and painted the island with the promise of a joyous day. For most at least, onboard the _Merfolk_ Mike and Evals were hiding below deck. Both Keidran terrified after the commotion they had heard the night before.

Evals slowly raised his head up and looked out the porthole.

"Is, is it over?" Mike said shaking.

"I think so." Evals said.

"We need to get out of here, things are getting crazy!" Mike shouted. Evals paced back and forth, his hand on his snout giving a very nervous look.

"Chauk still wants to mutiny. But I'm not sure about this. I think it's a bad idea."

"Me too, but what do we do? Chauk is stronger than both of us." Mike said shaking.

"I know , we could always sneak out and warn the captain."

"He's on the deck, he'll see us. We're screwed, what do we do! What do we do!?"

"Let me think!" Evals barked. The dog keidran continued to pace back and forth. He took a deep breath.

"Ok I have the plan, we just have to take out chances and make a break for it. Chauk isn't fast and the docks are full of basitins. We have to get someone's attention." Evals said.

"Alright, but stay close beside me." Mike said. A door slammed open jumping the two keidran who yipped.

"Mike , Evals there you are. Change of plans we're leaving."

"What!?" They shouted.

"I just heard hurricane season is officially over. Which means the three of us can sail the ship ourselves."

"But what about the mutiny?"

"I've thought it through, it's too risky with the others beside the captain. We leave now, I've already made the preparations. The two keidran gulped, their tails between their legs.

"Now what?" Mike asked shaking.

"I have another plan, follow my lead." Evals and Mike followed Chauk to the deck where the three raised the anchor together. The ship was pushed away from the dock and slowly began moving away from the port towards the open ocean.

Mike and Chauk prepared one of the sail ropes while Evals steered the ship. Evals waited for the right moment, seeing a few waves ahead big enough to rock the ship. Evals looked at Mike and nodded. The dog keidran made a sharp turn with the steering wheel, bring the ship to hard port. Upon doing so the ship's broadside slammed into a wave, soaking the deck in salty water.

Mike and Chauk were tossed around by the sharp turn and slashing water. Chauk stumbled towards the ship's railing and nearly fell overboard. The man turned to scream at Evals before he felt himself get pushed in the chest. Mike hit Chauk's chest as hard as he could, sending the sailor tumbling over the side and into the ocean.

"Go!" Mike screamed, Evals turing the ship sharply away from Chauk and towards the island. Chauk surfaced and spit out some sea water.

"Mike! Evals!" He screamed. The two keidran exhaled what felt like lead, a great relief now upon them.

"What happens if he swims after us?"

"We're over a mile out, if he can swim a mile to shore without drowning I'll be concerned." Evals said.

* * *

Inside the castle Keith and Natani sat at a table with Adelaide. A cup of tea in the king's hand, slowly sipping her.

"You two have quite an interesting story. I knew who you were before my illness Keiser, but I had no idea you'd acquired such a reputation in Mekkan during your banishment. Then again I didn't have much on my mind during that wretched illness."

"I only did what I thought was right, I saw an empire bing uprooted from the inside." Keith said.

"Good to see your basitin sense of duty never left. I find it fortunate, had you not been so well know Madelyn wouldn't have called for your help."

"I was wondering, how did she forge your signature on that pardon letter?" Natani asked.

"She didn't, I faintly remember her sneaking into my bed chamber a few weeks ago asking me to sign something. I was out of it and didn't read what it was."

"Ohhh." Keith said feeling sheepish.

"Onto other matters. What you and your friends did saved not only my life, but preserved our entire way of life. As it happens I am in your debt."

"My king I-"

"I am in your debt. It has also shown me that external threats to our island are out there. You know them more than I do. These Templars, will they try to infiltrate us again?"

Keith took a deep breath.

"Brahn has lost face in Mekkan , holding dominion of a place like our empire is even more important now. He's likely heard about what happened and is probably already planning a new scheme."

"Dam him, I won't allow it. These Templars must be stopped, as it happens I cannot march our armies into the Kord empire to go after them. Yet there is an alternative." Adelaide said setting her tea down and looking at the two.

"If you are responsible for the woes faces by the Templars in Mekkan, then perhaps you are the best chance of keeping us safe from them."

"My king?"

"The basitin empire hasn't had a proper diplomatic relationship with the Kord empire in hundreds of years. Perhaps it's time we changed that. I want you to go back to Mekkan as the eastern basitin empire's official ambassador."

"Me, an ambassador!" Keith felt as if he were drowning for a moment.

"You would be promoted to the rank of general-brigadier and would ensure our interests are clear to the Kord."

"My king, I'm privileged, but I'm no diplomat."

"You've spent more time there than almost any basitin, I can think of no one better."

"I think what Keith means to say is that when it comes to trouble with the Templars, we generally go looking for it." Natani said. Adelaide smiled.

"I am convinced they are responsible for what happened here, as far as I'm concerned we're at war with the Templars. As a general you will have discretion on fighting them." Keith continued to shake. Him the ambassador, a general? But would it not be the most fitting, as much as Keith longed for home he felt he had unfinished business with the Templars. He had spent so long fighting them that he truly felt at war, and his war wasn't finished.

"I accept this duty bestowed upon me by my king." Keith said getting down on one knee.

"Rise general Keiser. Lynn, see that general Keiser is given a proper set of armor." Adelaide said to her royal aid.

"At once my king."

"Now as for the matter of diplomatic security, I could have an envoy of knights travel with you."

"All due respect king Adelaide, they'd only make our job more difficult. If three magic wolves, a Hospitaller master, a dragon soldier, and a dragon noblewoman can't protect Keith I doubt a few knights will." Natani said.

"Your fiancee has a strong tongue, do you agree with her?"

"An envoy of knights won't be necessary my king."

"Very well, I hereby charge your companions to act as your diplomatic security, Lynn see that they're given proper compensation for this."

"I'll add it to the list my king."

"Now as for the debt of gratitude, I was thinking perhaps a proper wedding for you both at the chapel of the All-Father."

"That will do my king." Keith said.

"Excellent, we'll begin preparations immediately. Cereita see the bride is prepared." The woman knight walked in smiling as she and two other woman basitin soldiers dragged Natani off.

"Hey!"

"What, it's bad luck for you to see your groom on the wedding day before the ceremony." Cereita said.

* * *

At the infirmary , Flora was still in bed with her newborn son. Trace was beside her, his hand gently caressing his son's face.

"You must be so proud." Ash said with his hand on Trace's shoulder.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" Clovis asked.

"Not yet." Flora said still nuzzling him.

" _As a mother myself I can suggest a few names."_ Nora said. The doro behind them opened as they saw a basitin wearing light armor came in.

"Friends of general Keiser i have a message for you." He said.

"General Keiser?" They said in confusion. The messenger handed each of them a letter.

"You are hereby invited to the wedding of general Keith Keiser and lady Natani? Keith and Natani are getting married!?" Trace shouted.

"Awww, that's so beautiful." Flora said.

"Natani's finally getting married. Awww, I, I'm overwhelmed." Ash said, the emotion in his voice adding weight to his words.

" _A_ _wedding, how exciting, I think I'll have some of my children come."_ Nora said. The others sweat dropping.

"Wait are they getting married today?" Clovis asked.

"Yes."

"Does Natani seem like the person who would want a long drawn out engagement?" Ash asked.

"Good point." Trace said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eric walked to the through the docks with his new painting. He saw the _Merfolk_ in its spot. Eric walked onboard and saw Mike with Evals playing cards.

"And I'll go all in." Evals said.

"Shit!" Mike said tossing his hand onto the deck in frustration.

"Oh hello captain." Evals said upon seeing Eric.

"Mike, Evals, where's Chauk?"

"I don't know, he got drunk last night and went stumbling into the rain forest, he's probably dead." Mike said.

"Aww, that's too bad." Eric said walking below deck with his painting.

Inside the royal palace, Keith was in a room being measured by another basitin.

"Measurements done, we'll get the armor ready by the time of the ceremony general." Keith saw a mirror across from him and looked at himself in it. Keith stared at himself for what felt like an eternity. For a moment he saw himself at the time of his banishment. The shamed/scared basitin boy thrown out of his home, alone and afraid.

Now he saw a different young man, a strong general with his honor restored, a family, and now he would be married to the only person he ever loved in that way. It made Keith keep smiling. He took off the bandages around his eye, seeing a scar above and below the eye.

He could still see out of the eye, but not as well.

"General." He heard, the same basitin handing him an eyepatch. Keith took the patch and put it over his eye.

"Your sight should return eventually general." The basitin said while Keith put the patch over his eye.

"It'll work for now."

In another chamber Natani was being measured by the basitin women.

"Alright I have what I need." The tailor said.

"Hold on, let me make one thing clear. I'm not wearing a dress!" Natani growled.

"Why would you wear a dress?"

"Huh?"

"We're making you fine military attire, like all basitin women wear." Natani saw a templars military esk suit designed for women made of black and red fabric.

"That'll do."

"You must be excited, getting married to general Keiser."

"Yeah, I am." Natani said, her tail wagging. Natani had thought much about her time with Keith. Her parent's passing at such a young age, Ash and Zen basically raising her. She saw her brothers fall in love , but she had never been able to feel that way about anyone until she met Keith. This king of thing had always made Natani uncomfortable, but with Keith it didn't feel that way, it felt natural.

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Trace and Flora waited in the room. Flora nursing their son.

"Alright we got what you asked for, your best cloths." Ash said while he and Clovis walked in holding some cloths.

"Alright, let's get changed."

A few minutes later they left the infirmary, Trace now in his hospitaller master robes and Flora in a red dress. Their son in her arms. They saw Nora waiting outside, her happiness just as bright as the new parents. Trace and Nora sharing their love for the newborn child. Nora slowly lowering her head and nuzzling the baby, Flora almost pulling him away until she heard her sun laugh a little.

" _Such a beautiful child. He reminds me of my first, ohh speaking of which."_

The ground shook following a gust of wind , the party seeing two dragons landing on either side of Nora. The dragons were larger than Reni, but not quite as big as Thedrad, one being perhaps sixty-percent as big as Nora and the other seventy-percent. The larger one had onyx scales and horns like Reni, the smaller one had ruby red scales with horns like Nora. Both were clearly male as they looked lees elegant and more ferocious.

"…..Why have I seen more dragons on this island than anywhere else?" Clovis said upon seeing the dragons.

" _Hello Trace, so good to see you again. Mother told us your child had just been morn, a handsome fellow."_ The larger dragon said, his voice sounding similar to Thedrad's.

"Warren, everyone these are two of Nora's sons. Duke Warren and Marquis Lacken."

"Nora has children?" Clovis whispered.

"Yeah, apparently she has many children from what I hear." Ash said.

" _This place has a pleasant feel to it."_ Lacken said looking around, his voicer sounding more like a male version of Nora.

" _It would Lacken, we've cleared it of necromancy."_ Nora said.

"It's great to see you both again, but uh, why are they here?" Trace asked.

" _For Keith and Natani's wedding, after our bond I found out more about your friends. Including Natani's family, ones I thought should be here for the wedding."_ Nora said smiling.

" _You hear that, it's safe to come down."_ Warren said, they saw Zen shaking as he slowly came down from Warren's back.

"Zen!?" Ash almost shouted, about to approach when Zen vomited on the ground. Zen hunched over while panting.

"Zen!" Ash shouted now hugging his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"These two came to the guild and told me to come with them for Natani's wedding. They were, insistent." Ash said Zen dressed up in a fine red, black and white suit.

"She'll be so happy, where's Kat?"

"Back in the guild with our kids. No way she was taking them on a dragon over the ocean."

"Sounds reasonable."

"That was very kind of you Nora." Trace said.

" _I thought it would be my gift to Natani, now that we're bonded, your companions are my companions."_

As the hours went by, Keith arrived at the chapel of the All-Father. The building itself seemed similar in design to the ecclesias back in Mekkan. However the spires had rounder and tops. The building exterior being mostly white and the spires being a golden color.

Inside the chapel, the group waited among several of the chapel officials. The basitins wore black robes with medallions around their necks. The chapel interior had several aisles of wooden seats, stained glass windows, as well as paint drums on the walls and ceilings. The murals were of mainly basitins, but there were also some humans and even keidran. In one mural near the alter, all were bowing before a being covered in light with his hands extended out. The being wasn't a basitin, but it wasn't human or keidran either.

Many guests began arriving in the chapel. The main doors had been opened enough for Nora and her sons to squeeze inside. Trace and Ash stood by the alter where the chief chaplain recited words from a book.

"Wait, who's the best man?" Ash asked.

"….Huh, I guess we haven't seen Keith yet." Trace said.

"That's not bad luck if you did." They heard, Keith coming around from a back room. He wore the black and gold colored armor of the basitin generals with a cape that was black in the back and red on the inside.

"Keith!" The two men approached Keith and hugged him.

"Nice patch." Trace said.

"It's only temporary."

"I can't believe you and Natani are finally getting married. You better treat her well , and satisfy her every desire."

"Geez Ash we're in a chapel." Ash laughed.

"I'm so happy for you both."

"Me too." Keith said smiling, the warmth of his smile reaching his two friends.

"So you're a general now, does that mean you're staying?" Trace asked, a bit of fear in his tone.

"No, I'm the new ambassador, king Adelaide wants me to go back with you guys." This news sending delightful relief to the two as well as Flora and Clovis who could hear.

Keith looked over at Trace and Flora's son in Flora's arms.

"Your baby was born!?" Trace gave a loving smile back at the baby, Flora still nursing him.

"My son is finally here. It's a lot to take in, but I don't think I've ever known love like this."

"So uh, who is your best man?" Ash asked with a bit of skittishness in his tone.

"Huh, I hadn't even thought about that. Well, I suppose Natani is your sister Ash."

"Alright!"

"Fine." Trace said, a little disappointed.

Flora reluctantly handed her baby off to king Adelaide who sat in the front row on the groom's side, Madelyn beside her as well as some royal guards. Flora and Clovis took their spots across from Keith and the men.

The aisles were filled with basitins adorned in their armor or military-esk attire. In another room, Natani looked at herself in a mirror. She saw herself in the military-esk dress. Natani felt a harsh mixture of nervousness and excitement. It was clear on her face and body language.

"So someone finally got you into a dress of some kind." A warm and familiar voice said. Natani couldn't believe it when she saw Zen smiling behind her.

"Zen!" Natani sprinted over and hugger her brother tightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Your human friend's dragon's children dragged me here so I could give you away."

"Nora. Well I'm glad she did."

"He better treat you well."

"He will." Natani said hugging Zen.

In the chapel, Keith and the others patiently waited until they heard the soft sounds of music from the small orchestra there. Some winds instruments and a piano played the soft and calming wedding music of the basitins.

The music seemed calming to the three dragons as well, Trace feeling how calm and relaxed Nora was.

" _So you like this music?"_ Trace said through their connection.

" _I find it strangely relaxing."_ Keith saw the doors at the end of the hall open. The guests rose when they saw Natani enter, her arm locked with Zen's as they slowly walked down the aisle towards the alter. Natani saw the basitins guests watch her slowly come down the aisle, noticing Eric, Mike, and Evals also present.

The walk down the aisle felt long for Natani, but she wasn't in a rush. She had always thought something like this would make her uncomfortable, but strangely enough Natani savored the moment. Seeing Keith waiting for her at the alter.

Their smiles filled with the true love the two had for each other, so much that it almost warmed in the room. They eventually reached the alter, Zen looking a bit emotional as he kissed Natani's cheek.

"Take good care of her basitin." Zen growled.

Natani stood in front of Keith, the chaplain behind them.

"Welcome one and all to this joyous day, the day we join general Keith Keiser and the keidran Natani in the eternal matrimony of marriage. The sacrament of marriage is the sacred commitment made between two people. It signifies their eternal love and devotion to each other. That you will commit to that person , the one you love and will stay true to them above all others. The All-Father created marriage so that families could exist, and with families come further devotion, this devotion created loyalty, discipline the foundations of our society."

Keith and Natani heard what the chaplain said , but focused on each other, Both of their tails wagging slightly.

"Now , before the eyes of the All-Father we will forge the union between you both. Best man." Ash came over as the chaplain held out a red silk rope.

"Put your hands together." Keith and Natani did so.

"Do you swear to commit yourselves to each other, and each other only. You will stay true and faithful, you will love each other until your deaths. You will bare children and keep your family pure."

"I do." Keith and Natani said. Sincerity and devotion in their voices.

The chaplain and Ash tied the rope around their hands.

"In the name of the All-Father , I sanctify this marriage and finalize the union. Naming Keith and now Natani Keiser as one union." The chaplain removed the rope, allowing Natani to sweep Keith backwards off his feet while kissing him. So much passion in their kiss that their faces turned red.

Many of the basitins saw this as a bit excessive, but none said anything. Ash and Zen were close to tears, Natani their younger sister was now forever bonded to Keith. There was a grand applause while Keith and Natani walked down the aisle holding hands. The three dragons letting out a powerful roar. All the while Flora gave an irritated look, seeing the roars had started her baby, making him cry. Less and less excited about the fact that Nora would be traveling with them.

At the docks, several basitin loaded cargo into the _Merfolk_ with the party in front of the ship.

"These supplies should be enough to sustain you for the trip back and in your travels. As your the payment of your bodyguards and your wage as a general." Adelaide said, one of her men opening a chest filled with silver.

"…That'll work." Clovis said almost drooling.

"I won't forget my duties your grace. I'll ensure our interests are brought to the Kord leadership, and to uproot the Templars at the source."

"Of that I have no doubt general."

"Goodbye." Madelyn said, disappointment in her tone.

"It was good to meet you Madelyn, thank you for everything." Keith said giving her a hug, Madelyn blushing.

"Best of luck general, may the All-Father guide you." Adelaide said as she and her entourage walked away.

The basitins loaded their loot onto the ship and were about to be followed by the party when they noticed the ship across from them was also being loaded. Those boarding it were a few of the western basitin, however, they weren't alone. To Keith, Ash, and Clovis's utter shock they saw Cereita and Nathan both wearing the revealing attire of the western basitins.

"Cereita!"

"Nathan!"

"Oh hello general." Cereita said smiling, Nathan's face red while he had a look of harsh embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Well the king thought since we have an ambassador to the human empire, that it was time we had ambassadors to the western basitin empire. Nathan and I are the new ambassadors."

"Really, so you have to accept the traditions of the western empire?" Ash said smiling at Nathan. The lieutenant continued to give an embarrassed look. They saw the western basitin woman from the rainforest come up beside him, kissing Nathan's cheek before guiding him onto the ship.

"Cereita? Are you coming?" Another voice said, Keith noticing the armored western basitin who had been with Cereita on the bridge.

"Yes Marix, it was good seeing you again Keith, congratulations." Cereita said walking onto he ship and kissing the western basitin's cheek.

"Well how about that." Ash said smiling.

"We should get going captain, the wind's picking up." Evals said.

"Right, let's go." Eric said, the party following him onboard.

"Before we go, Mike, Evals I wanted to thank you for coming all this way. I understand it wasn't an easy thing to ask of you, but you stuck by me and I appreciate it. So to show my thanks I'm going to give you both a bonus."

"Bonus!"

"Yes, the basitin paid me nicely to take these lot back, you ought to get a share." Eric handed them both a small bag of silver.

"Ashamed what happened to Chauk, but now his share goes to you both." The two Keidran smiling.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Chauk coughed up sea water as he crawled onto a beach. He was covered in seaweed and his cloths stained green.

"Mike, Evals! I'm going to!" Chauk shouted before he yelped seeing a spear in front of him. A group of young western basitin men and women standing in front of him with spears.

"I think it's another scept!"

"Let's take him back to the village." Keith watched from the deck as his home got further and further away. Nora flying overhead with her son's taking Zen back to the guild. Keith had hoped he wouldn't have to leave his home again, but now it's distance feeling more like the dawn instead of the set.

"Keith." He heard, turning to see Natani standing by the door to the lower deck.

"Coming."

Inside the castle, Adelaide entered her chamber.

"Leave me, and do not disturb me until I come for you." Adelaide said taking off her tiara.

"Yes my king." The guards said while leaving with Lynn.

Adelaide locked the door and began to take off her armor, slowly walking further into her bed chamber.

"I will admit, you're getting quieter every time." Adelaide said to Argalus who leaned against Adelaide's bed only in his fur.

"We're trained to be just as sneaky as we are deadly in battle." Argalus said smiling. Adelaide licked her lips while returning his expression.

"Let's see if you're as effective as I remember. I've been sick for so long." Adelaide said reaching behind her back and slowly taking her top off.

"Come here then." Argalus said beckoning Adelaide forward. The western king grabbed her lower coverings and literally ripped them off. Argalus and Adelaide both as naked as when they were born.

Adelaide almost tackled the western king onto the best, wrapping her arms tightly around his body while she kissed him. Argalus ran his hands through Adelaide's long hair, eventually rubbing further and further down her back before reaching the sweet spot on her large-very muscular rear end.

Adelaide moaned, pinning her lover to the bed.

"That's it, it's war!" She said in a seductive manner.

"This time, you better give me a son!" Adelaide said before bringing her tongue into Argalus's mouth like a battering ram.

* * *

Elsewhere on the _Merfolk_ Keith and Natani were in their bed chamber. The room slightly dark with the sun having already set and the light from the crystal above them being the only source. Keith locked the door , his excitement from the wedding having turned into nervousness from what came next.

Natani similarly shook, it being both of their first times. Keith slowly turned to Natani.

"So uh, want to help me with my armor?"

"Sure." Natani slowly came over and helped Keith take his armor off piece by piece. Eventually Keith's armor was carefully placed in the footlocker. Keith was now in just his undershirt and shorts.

"I should take off this uniform too, I kind of like it." Natani said , blushing as Keith helped her take it off. The uniform was hung up in the closet. Natani stood in her trousers with the bandages wrapped around her chest.

Both of their faces stayed red while Natani turned back to Keith. They simply stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, Keith eventually making the first move and kissing Natani. Both closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other. Natani's tail wagged while they kissed. Just like the silence, their kiss felt like an eternity. Keith eventually backing up.

He took a deep breath and slowly took off his shirt and eyepatch. Natani seeing his lean and muscular body. Keith took a larger breath as he grabbed the waistline of his pants. Natani felt her heat beat faster, her entire face red. She slowly nodded , Keith pulling his trousers down and dropping them to the floor. He didn't try to hide or cover himself up. Natani's tail wagging as she saw Keith's manhood.

"Alright, my turn." Natani slowly reached behind her back, one by one removing the bandages before dropping them to the floor. Natani's large breasts on full display. Now Natani reached for her waist but stopped.

"You do it."

"Are you sure?" Natani nodded.

Keith carefully put his hands on Natani's pants, taking one more deep breath with his heart pounding. Keith tugged at Natani's trousers, slowly they slid down her long furry legs before reaching the wooden flood.

Keith saw Natani's womanhood in front of his face. His entire body shaking while Natani shook as well.

"Yipp!" Natani began making excited dog sounds , her tail wagging and her head raising while she felt Keith kiss between her legs. Keith continued to do so, now putting his hands on her waist, and then onto her large-round butt. Keith squeezed Natani's butt tightly, now kissing with his tongue. Natani continued to make her sounds of excitement while her tail wagged faster and faster.

Natani bent down and picked Keith up, carrying him over to the bed and jumping on top of him. Natani almost forcefully licked the inside of her husband's mouth, scratching her claws against his toned abdominals. Natani moved further up on the bed, bringing Keith's face in front of her breasts. Natani felt Keith nuzzle them both and let out her excited dog sounds. Feeling her husbands face against her chest , giving her every bit of love he could.

After a minute, Keith gained leverage and forced Natani onto her back. Natani saw a look of excitement and aggressiveness on her husband that she had never seen on him before. It only made her more excited.

Keith came down and kissed Natani, dancing his tongue in her mouth. Natani grabbed Keith's tail at the base and felt him up. At the same time, Keith once again firmly grasped her big butt. Keith began thrusting his waist into his wife's, Natani letting out louder sounds of excitement.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus ends act 3,_

 _Keith and Natani are now married and can enjoy each other as the other couples have_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Ebonbrook

* * *

The sun rose over the north eastern portion of the Kord empire.

A train sped along the tracks through the wilderness , the sun painting it with its radiant energy. Inside one of the compartments, Red awoke. His hair a mess and his muscular chest decorated with a few scratches. He slowly stretches his arms and yawned, despite a long night's sleep he was still a bit tired from his activities before sleeping. Resting on his chest was Raine now in her wolf form, and only in her fur.

Red gave a loving smile, stroking her long white hair with his hand. As he did this, Raine began to lick his chest and wag her tail.

Raine eventually opened her eyes and smiled seeing Red.

"Good morning beautiful." Red said.

"Good morning!" Raine kissed Red passionately, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

"Sleep well?" Red asked.

"Pretty good, sorry about uh, switching forms in the middle of it." Raine said nervously sweat dropping.

"It's fine, added a little surprise to it."

"It was amazing, much more exciting then I thought it would be."

"Well I…..Wait, what do you mean by that?" Red said , his expression doing an about face. Raine sweat dropped again.

"Wait a minute, I didn't take your virginity did I?" Raine sweat dropped.

"…..Shit! I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine, you didn't force yourself onto me, I wanted it. You're not going to leave after that are you?" Red hugged Raine even tighter.

"I'll never leave you." Raine's tail wagged as she smiled and rested her head on Red's shoulder. After getting dressed, the two joined the rest of the party for breakfast.

"Good morning." Raine said, the others noticing a slight skip in her step.

"Good morning." Karen said.

Red sat beside Raine and Sythe who stared at Archie.

"You know he might notice you staring at him." Red said.

"This guy is freaking me out, last night I heard him talk to his bow for an hour."

"Talk to his bow?"

"Yeah kept calling it Yanna and talking like he was having a deep conversation. Are you sure brining him along was a good idea."

"He saved your life so I wouldn't be too weary of him."

"I know but that's not freaking you out?" Sythe said while Red noticing Archie looking at his bow.

"No I'm getting my coffee black, because sugar is addicting we've gone over this."

"…Well he's a valiant warrior, that we should respect."

"I suppose."

"I hope this master Euchre is as noble as you say he is Red. How do we know he's not just going to hand us back over to Brahn?" Maren asked.

"He won't, trust me." Raine said.

"Alright." Maren said.

"I'll bet he'll be the best master ever." Karen said.

"I'm excited to see if you're right." Archie said.

"There's something else we should talk about, the Custos." Red said.

"That vigilante group popping up all over the empire?" Archie asked.

"Yes, I've talked with a few people on the train. Apparently there's a large militia of Custos near the city of Ebonbrook where Euchre is. Unfortunately the station stops at a small town a few miles from the city. Which means we'll be exposed for several miles. The Custos are said to operate in those woods."

"How will they know we're Templars?" Sythe asked.

"From what I hear, the local Custos ringleader is an extremist. She's been stopping everyone she passes suspected of being a Templar."

"Isn't the army going to do anything about it?" Maren asked in frustration.

"If there garrison hasn't been driven out by the puppet maior." Red said, Maren and Sythe sweat dropping.

"Or if they aren't letting it happen after Reshton." Sythe said.

"If you want we could always dress you up as Hospitaller." Archie said in a joking matter.

"I am an imperial knight, I could convince them to let us pass. But in any case, by on your guard."

The train stopped at a small town in the woods of the empire. Red lead the group off the train and to the horse rental service.

"Are they fast?" Red asked.

"Fast as you need them to be knight." The keidran worker said.

"Fine." Red handed him the money and mounted the first horse with Raine. Sythe noticed many people staring at them.

"They're staring at us." Sythe said.

"Well Sythe you are just wearing that loin cloth." Archie said, Sythe's face turning red while giving an irritated look at Archie.

"Yes I'm taking this threat seriously. When have I ever put you in unnecessary risk Yanna, that doesn't count!"

"Great." Sythe said sweat dropping. The further and further into the woods the party got, the more on guard Red and the others became. The natural sounds of the forest became quieter. The chirping of birds and rustling of squirrels in the trees becoming silent as the grave.

"Sure is quite." Maren said tightening her grips on the reins. Archie's expression changed, the knight-ranger took out his blade bow and held it out.

"She's not wrong."

Red grabbed the hilt of his sword, Sythe grabbing his spear, and Raine gathering her magic. Archie continued to scan the area with his eyes, looking for signs of unseen adversaries. However, he did see something ahead that wasn't Custos.

"Shit." Archie said, Maren and Karen screaming when they saw what was ahead. Red's eyes widened when he saw a series of Templar corpses decorating the path ahead. Several of the corpses were covered in flies, their bodies cut apart by weapons and left hanging from tree branches by ropes.

Others had apparently been hung by the neck in execution style.

"….Ok so the Custos are definitely here." Karen said. Sythe look a closer look at one of the hanged Templars.

"Hey, I recognize him. He's one of the militiamen from Farren." Sythe said.

"You're right, these are all men from Farren…That means Brahn knew we were coming here. How?" Red asked, Raine nervously sweat dropping.

In less than a second, Archie drew an arrow and held it out past Red.

"Red." Raine said shaking a little. Red looked in the other direction and saw what had Raine so scared.

A young woman , perhaps twenty-five years old was across from them. She was about Maren's size with big glossy lips, dark skin, hazel eyes, and very long raven-black hair with a hint of blue near the end. She wore a set of dark-grey armor with a red cross in the center, and had a sheathed sword.

The young woman had an almost crazed smile on her face.

"What's thisssssssss? More Templarssssssss, coming into my foresssssssssst." She said, her tone sending a shiver of unpredictableness and almost magnificence down their spines.

"Get back you!" Red shouted while drawing his sword. The young woman began to sniff.

"Templarssssssss, I can sssssssssmell it on you all. You are Templarssssssss"

Sythe, Maren and Karen saw more Custos emerge from the woods. The men were human , keidran, and hybrid. Most wearing armor of some king, leather , scale , or even old chain mail. They wore black tunics under their armor. They were able to see the red cross on the tunics.

Each one looked just as crazed at the woman.

"I am a lieutenant of the imperial army, I order you to disperse!" Red shouted.

"Army man, a traitor then. How disssssssssssssssssssssapointing." The woman said grabbing her sword by the hilt.

"Stop, or I'll put you down." Archie said.

"Go ahead."

Archie unleashed three arrows in a split second. However, the woman drew her sword, revealing it to be a saber that glowed blue like the moon. In three swift strikes, she cut the arrows down.

"Woah, I agree, she is impressive." Raine noticed the woman blush upon hearing Archie say that.

"Kill them all!" The Custos rushed forward.

Raine hurled fire around them, the fire keeping the Custos back. However, the woman slashed through a section of the fire, instantly extinguishing it. She leapt through the opening and slashed at Red. The knight parried the saber away, however, when Red looked again he saw that the saber had cut clean through his sword.

Red sweat dropping.

"Fuck." The woman smiled, bringing her saber back up.

Raine hurled a magical bomb into her, the blast picking her up and carrying her away.

One of the Custos came at Sythe, a sword in hand. Sythe used his spear's superior reach to keep it back. Sythe managed to cut the man's hand, making him drop the blade. However, when Sythe stabbed forward, he only hit the scale armor on the man's torso. The Custos grabbed the spear and pulled Sythe down.

When Sythe hit the ground the Custos tried to stab him with his own spear. Sythe kicked man's leg ,making him lose balance while Sythe sprung up. The man punched Sythe across his face, but the wolf recovered. Sythe grabbed the man's arm and locked him in a bar, Maren tossing Sythe his spear.

Sythe stabbed through the back of the man's neck. However, he lurched back when he saw two more Custos rush towards him.

Raine hurled a magic bomb at the two , allowing Sythe to get back on his horse. The woman came back at Red, but Archie coming between them. His metal bow met the glowing sword, a loud clanging sound but Yanna stayed in tact. The woman seeming genuinely surprised by this. The two exchanged a few blows, but neither got ahead.

They saw more Custos emerging from the woods. Red's sword cut in half, and more of the attackers approaching, it was clear to Red what they had to do.

"Run!"

They whipped the reins on their horses, running away as fast as they could. Archie fired an arrow back not at the woman, but at one of the Custos, hitting through his scale armor.

"Ghaaaah!" The man shouted, the woman rushing back to aid him. A few of the Custos pursued the group , now on horseback.

"Come on!" Red shouted. They road as fast as they could, the city walls eventually in view.

"Help!" Red screamed. On the city walls, a few legionaries saw what was happening.

"Shit! Centurion!"

The Custos screeched their horses to a halt when they saw a line of legionaries rush out of the city in formation, a Centurion at the front. The vigilantes saw the line of soldiers , their shields up and their armor glistening in the sun.

The shield wall opened up, allowing Red and the others through.

The Custos saw the fierce and disciplined stance of the legionaries and backed off, retreating back to the forest.

"Whew." Maren said.

"Lieutenant, are you and your companions alright?" The centurion asked.

"We're fine centurion. Thanks for the help."

The gates to the city were opened and the group slowly entered inside. The city seemed standard for a mid sized city. The streets paved, an aqueduct, houses made of brick, wood, and marble. The streets were filled with humans, keidran, and a few hybrids.

They noticed that unlike Farren, the city seemed to be well maintained. There were no homeless on the street. Little to no graffiti, legionnaires marching, merchants and laborers working in the streets, but most surprising of all were the Templars walking in the streets.

The Templars weren't being harassed or spat upon, they didn't seem to be looming around either. The Templars they saw were in alley ghettos helping to feed homeless. Others were doing odd jobs, running shops or using magic to undo rust and wear on buildings. The Templars talked with and worked alongside Hospitaller. The overall presence in the city being lively, but not in way of conflict.

"Templars and Hospitaller working alongside each other. That's a first." Maren said. Sythe and Karen smiled seeing this, the contrast from Farren being so great it almost felt unreal. Red continued looking around when he saw a Templar preacher.

"If you wish to see future the Templars will bring join us at this time! Food and drink provided! Come , witness the wonders performed by our magic, see what it can do for you and all of us!" The preacher handed out paper pamphlets with a meeting place and time within the city.

"Preacher." Red said, the Templar turning to him.

"Good afternoon good sir, are you in need of something?"

"We're Templars and we're looking for master Euchre."

"Ahhh welcome then brothers and sisters. Master Euchre is inside our citadel, down the main road."

"Thanks." Red lead them down the road, still surprised at the look of the city.

"Huh if this is how you Templars act, I'm surprised so many people have a problem with you." Archie said.

"…This place is, different than most places Templars call home. I haven't seen a place where Templars and Hospitaller get along so well." Red said.

"Me either." Maren said.

"Why aren't all of your branches like this one?"

"Leadership I suppose." Red said thinking more and more about Brahn, and the things he encouraged or allowed. They reached a citadel which was not far from a Hospitaller citadel. A pair of armored Templar guards at the front.

"Halt, who goes there."

"Lt Reed of the imperial army, knight's Templar. My companions have come to see master Euchre , to pledge ourselves to him." The guards looked at each other and said something. One went inside and came back a minute later with a white mana crystal. He approached Red and moved it over this exposed neck. Raine noticed a tattoo appear while the crystal came over him, the tattoo was the symbol of the Templars but with a sword.

"Very good, you may enter." The guards moved aside, the party dismounting and entering the citadel. The interior was just as inviting as the outside. The wood paneling and fine rugs gave the interior a warm feeling. There were clean marble walls decorated with tapestries and a few busts.

The interior was filled with Templars , human and keidran alike. Maren saw a Templar finish making some wooden clocks, demonstrating they worked with a wind up key.

"Excellent Jacob this will sell fast on the market." Another Templar said loading them up. Archie saw a fox keidran covered in visible scars even with his fur. His left forearm was missing , a Templar mage took a metal forearm with a metal hand ,that looked like it could be moved, and secured it around the keidran's arm. He placed a clear crystal into a slot on the forearm and another around the neck of the keidran.

Archie saw the Templar's eyes and hands glow blue while touching the crystal around the fox's neck.

"Alright try it." The fox lifted up his arm and to Archie's amazement , he saw the mechanical hand move on it's own. The fox's expression painting a masterpiece of hope and happiness that clearly hadn't been seen in a long time.

"Very good. Let's see how long it lasts." The mage said.

"You guys wait here, I'll see him. We have history." Red said.

"I should go to."Raine said.

"Well Brahn may have told him about you. Good idea." Red said.

"This place is amazing! We get to live here now!" Karen shouted while jumping up and down.

"Calm down will you." Maren said.

"Never!"

Raine and Red carefully made their way up a flight of stairs, reaching a carpeted hallway. Every step they took made their hearts race more and more, Raine in particular. Red could hear Raine breath faster.

"Raine are you alright?" She gave a sheepish smile.

"Me, I'm fine."

"Raine I'm not going to let him give you back to Brahn." Red said while knocking on the door to the master's chamber.

"Who's there?"

"Master, it's Red Reed."

"Red, my boy come in!" Red slowly opened the door. They saw a very clean chamber, rather plain wooden floor with a bed, and some shelves of books and artifacts. Standing near the window was a white wolf keidran wearing a Templar master robe. He wore glasses and smoke a pipe. Having a look of peace and wisdom on his face. His fur was as white as snow, long white hair coming down the side of his head like snow on a mountain side, and eyes like a green emerald.

"Red it is you. What are you doing her-" Euchre stopped when he saw Raine, his mouth almost dropping open and his pipe only narrowly caught by his hand.

"Master, it's good to see you again, I-" Red said walking towards him. However, the Templar master walked right past Red. The knight seeing him reach Raine and put his hand on her cheek.

"Raine?"

"Huh?"

Raine exhaled heavily.

"Hello dad." She said in a hard tone.

"Dad!?" Red screamed, his face turning crestfallen.

"Raine!" Euchre howled, wrapping his arms around her tightly and lifting her up.

"My sweet little girl has finally come home to her father."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice, your bastard friend ordered me to be captured, and he did it." Raine said while Euchre turned to Red. His face now decorated with sweat drops and a nervous smile.

"I uhhhhh, well you see."

"I'm only kidding about him dad, Red rescued me from Brahn."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend now."

"Boyfriend!" Euchre now seeming even more upset than before.

"I uhhh, well you see. Wow is it hot in here or it just me?" Red said tugging at the armor around his neck.

"Slow down, Brahn ordered you kidnapped?"

"Yes, he found out about my perfected ability and wanted to mimic it."

"Dam him. After all the lengths I went to keep you a secret. Does your mother know?"

"She doesn't know where I am. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Well you're safe here dear, Brahn has no sway over my men." Euchre said hugging her again.

"That's why me and my companions came. He and his dragon were violating Raine in their attempts to mimic her magic. I couldn't let that happen, we came to swear ourselves to you master." Red said coming to one knee.

"I'd present my sword, but it's broke." Red said sweat dropping.

"Is this true Raine?" Raine gave a frightened and depressed look.

"Brahn did things to me, things I never want to experience again. Red and the others risked their lives to get me away from him."

"Then you're more than welcome here."

"Thank you master."

"Red may I have a moment with my daughter."

"Yes master." Red walked out of the chamber, Raine giving him a longing expression as he did.

"You and Red then."

"Yes as a matter of fact."

"….You haven't, coupled with him have you?"

"If I have?" Euchre growled.

"You're in no position to get all protective of me dad." Raine growled back, Euchre backing off a little.

"You're my daughter Raine, my only child. Of course I'm uneasy about such things."

"Yeah, because you always showed such great concern and attention towards me." Raine said turning away.

"Raine, I didn't even know you existed for those six years of your life. Your mother put you in that boarding school so that I wouldn't find out about you." Raine sighed.

"That wasn't the only reason….."

"I never meant to hurt you, or your mother." Raine said Euchre transform himself into a human.

"Your different than me Raine, your power is perfected. I may make myself look and feel like a human, but this form is just an illusion, a near perfect one, but still an illusion. When your mother and the other Hospitaller found out the truth about me, what I really was."

"You could have taken me away from her, from that dam boarding school."

"I wanted to Raine, but I, the Templars , the importance in founding this organization."

"Yeah, you and your partner Brahn."

"Raine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything. Let me make it right now."

"You want to make it right, first things first you don't give Red a hard time. He's done more for me then you ever did, and I love him."

"…Love."

"Dad!"

"Alright alright, 'sigh' if I'm being honest I suppose I'm glad it's Red. I at least have fondness towards him."

"He told me what you did for him, how you brought him into the Templars."

"That boy was forgone according to the doctors and hospitaller, but I knew there was life in him still. He is a good and dedicated boy, he'll treat you well, if he can get past his hatred of wolves."

"He already has."

"Really? Well that's good to hear. I may need help of him now more than ever, those dam Custos have been lynching my men who leave the city."

"We know, we came across a few in the woods, a crazy woman with a glowing saber lead them."

"Ahh yes her, I should warn your whole party about her."

* * *

Red was in the atrium with the others. He sat beside Sythe looking around at the Templars inside. He scarcely remembered this place when Euchre had saved him. He saw the Templars here helping the people, and contributing to the city instead of feeding off it. They made their revenue through honest means, services and selling wares. They didn't need to subvert the local officials , corrupt them, they only needed to prove they were trustworthy. He could have served Euchre all that time, but he had been so blinded by hate that he didn't see Euchre beyond him being a wolf. Red felt his stomach harden like a rock, shame and desuetude plaguing his very being.

He looked over at Sythe, someone he had known for a long time and only recently let himself know beyond hate.

"I can't believe Raine's Euchre's daughter, that would have been nice to know." Sythe said.

"Sythe, what do you think of this place?" Red asked.

"I think we wasted too much time with Brahn, when I joined the Templars, this is more what I had in mind." Sythe's tail wagging. Red let out a slight smile.

"Me too…..Sythe, you didn't deserve it." Sythe tilted his head a little.

"Deserve what?"

"…..My resentment."

"Red, we're past this."

"No, I only just started treating you decently, you deserved better than that from me. I'm sorry." Sythe showed openness and honesty in his expression, putting his hand on Red's shoulder.

"Red, you and I both made mistakes in how we worked together and treaded each other. But that's the past, this place is a new start for us. Let's agree to put the past behind us, and only focus on the future." Red felt the hardness in his stomach begin to fade. His smile grew in strength, mimicking his spirit.

"Speaking of the future, you and Maren have been a thing for two years now. Maybe it's time to consider making it, you know permanent." Sythe's face turned red following his sharp yip, a sweat drop coming down his face.

"I mean, she, I."

"It seems smart, how long before Maren starts popping out pups?" Red said, a different kind of smile on his face.

"That's not funny! I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. It's just…..I don't know."

"You said this is a new beginning for us, seems like the right time." Sythe looked over at Maren, Red's words bringing conflicting thoughts into Sythe's heart and mind.

"I know that if Raine and I were together half as long as you two, I'd have asked her already." Moments later another Templar approached the party.

"Excuse me, master Euchre wishes to see you all." Red got up and lead the others into an office where Euchre sat behind a desk, Raine beside him.

"Good afternoon, I am master Euchre, it's pleasure to meet you all."

"Master." They said kneeling down, Archie joining in.

"Please sit." Euchre said aiming his hand at some chairs.

"So, you lot helped my daughter escape Brahn. I'd like to thank you for that, it was very brave and noble. I am in your debt now."

"It was no trouble master, Raine is our friend." Karen said.

"I know Red, but who are the rest of you."

"Maren, this is my sister Karen, and my boyfriend Sythe."

"Archie, this is Yanna. See I didn't forget you." Archie, said the other sweat dropping.

"Really, he is, you are." Euchre said as if someone else was talking. Raine, Red, and the others looking confused.

"Well what brings someone like you here Archie?"

"I've always been a little interested in you Templars and what you have to say. After helping this lot I thought I'd come and see for myself."

"Well you're most welcome here, a man of your skills. Now as for your duties here , Red being a knight you can resume those duties. But for the rest of you, what exactly did you do for Brahn?"

"Well I worked with Red, maintaining weapons, organizing militias, overseeing smiths and such." Sythe said.

"I was a general supervisor, I did whatever Brahn needed me to do. Oversee horses getting fed, collecting crops from farmers."

"I helped her." Karen said.

"I see, well then, Sythe you can continue working with Red. Maren, Karen you'll have similar duties here as you did with Brahn. As for you Archie, do you wish to learn, or contribute?"

"Can I get two for one, or is that going to cost extra?"

Maren rolled her eyes at Archie's joke.

"In any case, Yanna and I can help find those Custos."

"I could certainly use the help, their leader had been killing any of my people who try to leave without protection, and even then sometimes she gets them."

"She's insane."Maren said.

"Her name's Morgana. I've tried to reason with her, but her vendetta against us is more than just a product of the Reshton incident. Before any of that she was plaguing us here, it was only after that she got her friends. Whatever she has against us, it runs deep."

"She had a sword, it cut right through mine like it was Bright-Steel." Red said.

"Ahh yes her sword. I've seen it once, Lunar steel. Said to be made from bits of the moon that crashed into earth. Bright-Steel and a few other super metals can stand against it. If you're going to face her you'll need a proper sword." Euchre took out a sheathed sword and handed it to Red who noticed it felt much lighter than his last sword.

Red's eyes widened when he slowly unsheathed the blade, Sythe and Archie seeing it as well. The blade was blood red and had a hilt like silver, a small egg sized ruby in the pommel and looking around three and half feet long.

"A bright steel sword!" Red said shaking at the magnificence of the blade.

"Yes, it's yours now."

"Master I, I-."

"You're a skilled knight Red. It was a gift from Brahn , forged by him and his wretched dragon. But it's wasted on me. If you're with my daughter you ought to have a proper sword to protect her with."

"Thank you master, I will put it to great use." Raine saw this and smiled a little.

"I'll leave you to your new positions. Best of luck to all of you."

Several minutes later in a courtyard of the citadel, Red and Sythe were with a group of Templar recruits. Red had two sparring swords in his hands and sparred with a recruit, knocking the man off his feet and submitting him by his sword to the throat.

"You see that is why you need to move your feet. Move with me." Red said offering his hand to the trainee.

Sythe was looking at barrels of weapons. The wolf meticulously checking them and their conditions for any signs of weakness.

"Hmmm, not bad. The metal is in good shape, but the wood needs work." A templar writing what he said down. While Sythe did this, he saw his beloved Maren near the horse stables. The stern and assertive look on her face while she and Karen looked at the horses in the stables.

"I've been giving them a full portion every day." The stable master said. Maren went into one of the stables and knelt down, coming up with a hand full of hey starting to rot.

"What is this?"

"It's uh-"

"t's old hey!" Karen shouted.

"They're not eating it all, you're wasting hey and wasting money. Karen switch them to three quarters of the ration they're at. Also they look scruffy, have you been grooming them."

"Well no, we've been feeding them and washing them, but I didn't think."

"Grooming is just as important as washing to keep the horses healthy!" Maren shouted the horse keeper who gave a terrified look.

"Alright , Karen write up a new checklist of daily horse chores." Sythe saw the assertiveness and confidence in Maren. His tail wagging slightly while what Red said continued to cycle through his mind like a flowing river.

Raine watched Red train Templar recruits from Euchre's office. A warm smile on her face while watching Red spar. Euchre noticed this as well, her tail wagging with a familiar happiness he hadn't known in a long time.

"You really care for him don't you."

"I love him." Euchre gritting his teeth hearing her say that again.

"…..I see, so soon."

"I've been with Red for almost two months now. He's not like other men, he's kind, warm, and doesn't look at me like I'm some abomination. Even when he hated wolves."

"You weren't thinking of anything permanent were you?" Euchre's words sending stone into Raine's stomach.

"Well I, we, I don't know it hasn't been that long."

"Exactly my point."

"You're in no place to judge me."

"…..I suppose not. Still you're my daughter, hearing you say such a thing. It just-"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Perhaps you do, at least more than I did."

"Hey wait a minute, where's Archie?" Raine said noticing he wasn't among the others.

"He offered to scout out the woods in preparation for more Templars arriving. Morgana will likely try to attack them."

"He's a strange one him. He's nice enough, but the way he talks to his bow as if it were alive."

"Yanna? You can't hear her speak?"

"What?" Raine said.

* * *

Elsewhere outside the city, Archie carefully moved through the wilderness away from the road. He was careful with each footstep, making as little noise as possible while moving at a steady pace and surveying the land. He checked the ground for signs of footprints or unnatural deformities that came from sentient life rather than that of nature.

Archie saw a strong tree that was tall enough to survey the land around him.

" _Isn't that a little obvious?"_ A mischievous voice said.

"Just enough to be incognito." Archie put his bow on his back and began scaling the tree branch by branch. With each branch , Archie was able to see the vast terrain farther and wider. When Archie reached the top of the tree he took in the land of the Kord empire around him.

"Sometimes I forget to stop and appreciate it. The beauty of the world."

" _In our line of work how can that happen."_

"See it every day and you might not appreciate it as much."

" _True if you're done sightseeing , it seems your new friends need your help."_ Archie looked down and saw a small convoy of Templars moving down the road. Archie peered through the bushes and brush nearby the road. A group of six Custos waiting for them.

"I don't think so." Archie said. He drew three arrows and focused on the custos.

"Wounds can cause just as much confusion and chaos as death." He let his arrows soar through the air like swift birds. Each found their mark, hitting and piercing through the flesh of three Custos' arms and legs. The men cried out in such wailing pain that it alerted the nearby Templars. The Templars drew their weapons and rode faster.

The uninjured Custos began dragging their companions away while Archie saw the Templars get to safety.

" _It's not over."_

"Huh?"

"I sssssssee you." A white wave of magical energy flew through eh air as swiftly as the wind. Archie saw it and leapt down to the next tree branch. The wave cut the tree trunk above him clean off. More of the waves flew at Archie who desperately tried to get down. Just when he got near the bottom, the cut tree branch made Archie crash a few feet below.

The knight-ranger grunted as he landed hard and felt his sore body ache.

"Ouch."

 _"Look out!"_

Archie looked up and saw Morgana standing over him, her saber at his throat.

"Awww, nice try Templar." Morgana's voice mimicking the craziness in her expression. Archie held his hands up, feeling the radiating energy of the lunar saber.

"You're not like the other Templarsssssss are you?" She laughed.

"No, I just joined."

"You made a big misssssstake then." Morgana leaned down closer.

"You don't know them like I do handssssssome."

"Maybe not, but that's why I joined, to get a better understanding. Maybe understand you as well. Euchre spoke of your skills, you're quite cute. Even more than a Archidon." He saw her blush while smiling.

"I am! And you sssstill have time to reconsider."

"Maybe, if you divulged why you're doing this. I've seen this type of obsession before, the hate you feel for the Templars isn't from fear. It's from experience."

Morgana leaned in closer.

"You undersssssssstand then." To Achie's shock Morgana planted a warm kiss on his lips. Archie's voice muffled by Morgana who's face was as red as cherries.

" _Don't just sit there full of lust, attack!"_

Archie locked his legs around Morgana's and flipped her over. Snatching Yanna and knocking away Morgana's saber.

"Very ssssssneaky." Morgana said licking her lips. Archie moved fast, catching each of Morgana's blows. His counter strikes getting closer and closer to Morgana, but she wasn't so easy to beat. Morgana slashed in an artistic manner, her slashes painting more of the white waves.

Archie dropped to the ground, avoiding them within in chess of his armor. He felt pieces of his cloak and the ends of his armor get clipped off, but otherwise he was unharmed. When Archie got up, Morgana was gone.

"Dam."

" _Are you upset she escape, or that your date didn't go further."_

"That's not funny Yanna."

* * *

Back at the citadel , Maren finished her duties and was taking a moment for herself while taking in the fresh and cool breeze. However, another more familiar scent soon filled Maren's nose. She turned to see a white rose being held over her left shoulder. When she looked over her other shoulder, Maren was met with a warm kiss.

Sythe's strong arms wrapping around Maren.

"I've been looking for you beautiful." He said with an excited smile on his face.

"Sythe, what's all this?"

"I just thought I'd surprise you. This is a new begging for us, and I think we're making a good start." Maren smiled and held the rose.

"I agree. This is a much better place to live, and a much better master to serve."

"….Maybe a better place to raise a family." This caught Maren's attention like a fire. Her head almost shot to Sythe.

"You know, some day."

"Ahhh." Maren said.

"But some day could be tomorrow. You know, thinking about the future, our future…" Sythe felt his stomach nerves tighten like a snake, but fought through it hard. Sythe took Maren's hand and went to one knee. Maren and Sythe's faces turned red at the same time.

"I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship. Let's get married, let's put some pups into that belly of yours." Sythe said nuzzling her stomach.

"Sythe, of course we're getting married." Maren said in a sassy tone.

"You think I was going to let us stay like this forever." She said rubbing his head and smiling.

* * *

In another chamber, Red set his bright steel sword down and began undoing his armor. However, he felt warm fur against his cheek followed by a lick.

"Need some help?" Raine said smiling while her tail wagged.

"I'd appreciate it." Red said smiling back. Raine helped Red take off his armor, taking it a step forward removing his undershirt. Raine got red onto his bed, cuddling up beside him with her head on his shoulder.

"You could have told me Euchre was your dad."

Raine sighed.

"If today was any indication, my dad and I don't exactly have the best relationship."

"Care to explain that?"

"Red."

"Come on, he's your dad. I'd like to know." Raine took a heavy sigh.

"I suppose you told me about why you hated wolves." Raine sat up, Red sitting up beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

"I should probably tell you who my mother is. Mary Silverlock."

"The Hospitaller master Seer?" Raine nodded.

"My father was naturally skilled with magic, but being a Keidran was forbidden to join. His ability to become physically a human allowed him to join them, he met future Templars like Brahn there as well as my mother. The two spent more and more time together, eventually entering a sexual relationship for a few months. However, during a spell gone wrong my father's true form was revealed, my mother herself threw him out, infuriated he lied and deceived her. So he left with Brahn to form the Templars, but he didn't know my mother was pregnant."

"He didn't" Raine sighed.

"My mother kept me a secret from him and the other Hospitaller. My , ability made me a freak in everyone's eyes, including hers. She was so ashamed of me that she sent me away to a boarding school, never visited me until my father showed up. I was six years old when I first met him, he wanted to take me away, but my mother arrived and forced him away…. I saw him maybe two or three more times, but every time my mother kept him from staying, or leaving with me."

"Raine, it seems like he wanted to be with you."

"Red, he could have taken me with him. My mother wasn't stopping him, this was. The Templars became his entire life, just like the Hospitaller was my mother's. Both of my parents valued magic over me."

"Raine, I'm sorry you had to grow up like that. But it sounds like your father never stopped loving you. He never seemed ashamed of your, and he's trying to make up for it now. I'd do just about anything to have my mother back, you shouldn't give up this chance to reconcile with him."

Raine took a deep breath.

"You're right." Red hugged her.

"Although, you could just be saying that to get on his good side. Maybe you only want to get me into bed." She said in a joking manner.

"Why? I already did."

"You little!" Raine pinned Red down and began licking his abs, Red's face turning excited/exaggerated from the tickling of her tongue.

"No you don't!" Red got Raine onto her back and began rubbing her furry stomach, Raine tried to get up but couldn't help but feel her foot thump while her head laid back and her tongue hung out the side of her mouth. All the while happy dog sounds came from her mouth.

"I think she likes her belly rubbed! I think she likes her belly!" Red stopped for just a moment, but in that moment Raine forced herself away from him. Red looked back to see Raine's top and pants hit his face.

Red was pounced onto his back, feeling every bit of Raine's furry body on him. Her fingers sliding into his own trousers. Raine savoring the moment as she relieved Red of his last article of clothing. Her tail wagging fast now as she kissed him and licked the inside of her boyfriend's mouth.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus we finally meet Euchre and his relationship with Raine_

 _A new adversary revealed and relationships furthered_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Warm sea

* * *

The sun was setting over the vast ocean , the lowering sun decorating the sea with its glittering light. The _Merfolk_ glided across the relatively calm water. Inside the ship Keith and Natani were inside their bed chamber, Keith's armor and Natani's robe were both on the ground. The newly married couple covered in sweat while Natani panted and yelped from time to time.

Keith had Natani locked into an arm bar, smiling as his wife barked trying to get free.

"I've got you, submit!" Keith said while smiling. Seeing the cocky smile on her husband's face only motivated Natani even further. She attempted to use magic, but Keith put more pressure on her. Natani feeling the punishing bind on her joints.

"Not this time." Instead of magic, Natani threw herself forward enough to move her arm. Using her greater size and weight. She managed to kick Keith's arm back and break free. Natani now smiled, flashing her fangs like a beast.

Keith saw her come back and held his arms up. He blocked or guided away her blows. Managing to deliver to fast punches to his wife's face. In response Natani sidestepped and kicked Keith's side. This broke his stance, allowing Natani to jump kick Keith onto his back.

Natani snarled as she came down, however, her face was met with the punishing blow by Keith's foot. Keith ensnared his legs around Natani's body like a pincer. Keith quickly did the same with his arms, wrapping them around Natani's head. Keith squeezed her like a vice, Natani desperately trying to break free. She violently punched at Keith's side, but Keith wouldn't relent.

Natani relented and dropped her arms, Keith relaxed himself and let her go.

"I win again." Keith said, his head lowered beneath Natani's.

"Shut up." Natani pressed her lips against Keith's, the warmth of her kiss ridding Keith of any cold his sweat brought upon him. Keith and Natani both closed their eyes and field their kiss with more passion. Any words they spoke muffled by each other's lips. While their passions rose, Keith felt Natani's hands come down his abdominals and then inside his pants. Keith nearly yelped while Natani's hand moved around towards a particular destination. In response , Natani felt Keith's own hand move up her shirt, the basitin now going after his own prize.

When the sun had retreated and was replaced by the white light of the moon, the two were in bed with their bodies only covered by their fur and the covers. Keith had his head laid back with Natani's resting on his chest. The she-wolf gave his pectorals a few licks.

"Single life has its benefits, but I think I prefer married life." Keith said stroking Natani's head.

"Well general I must say, you do know how to treat your wife." Natani said before licking across his mouth and face.

"Natani, I know you don't like talking about this, but I was thinking we could talk about, you know our future." Natani's expression crumbled into one of nervousness and unsureity.

"Uhhhhh, what do you mean?"

"I was thinking about us settling down, having kids."

Natani nervously sweat dropped.

"Uhhh you know, I'm pretty tired. Can we talk about this later?" Keith could hear his beloved wife's tone.

"Alright, tomorrow then." Natani exhaled in relief, laying her head against Keith's chest.

* * *

The next morning Keith was awoken by the sounds of the sea. He stretched his arms and yawned, trying to ease any fatigue out of his body. Keith didn't feel anything on his bout and looked around to see Natani wasn't on him.

"Natani?"

"Ohhhhh." He heard. Keith looked to see Natani leaning off the side of the bed. Her fur seemed sweatier than it was last night. The bed beneath her soaked as if she had jumped into the ocean. Natani was breathing heavier , her tail shaking and her tone sounding as uncomfortable as a kick to the throat.

"Hey, are you ok?" Keith asked putting his hand on her shoulder, feeling the sweat against his own fur.

"Dam it, I feel like shit. Did I eat something, or…Keith, what day and month is it again?" Natani asked, a fear in her tone Keith had never heard her mutter before.

"Uhhh , March 22nd? If everything alright?" Natani gave a very nervous smile, sweat drops coming down her face which turned red.

"Uhhhh yeah everything's fine. In fact I was uh…..Could you go see Trace and the others and ask them about when a good time to have kids is?"

"You're ready to talk about this?!" Keith said , excitement hinting throughout his tone.

"Yes, now please go see them!" Natani almost barked. Keith got dressed and left, Natani belong her head with a frantic look smeared over her entire body.

"Fuck! I completely forgot with everything going on! Does Keith even know, well he's travelled with Flora for a long time. There's no way he hasn't seen it happen to her, then again it effects wolves differently than tigers…Shit! Ok I just need to keep him from seeing me…..For an entire week, fuck!" In desperation Natani aimed her hand at the door and formed a locking spell around the door.

* * *

In another room Trace was holding hi newborn son in his arms, a loving smile on his face while he held his left hand over the baby's face. Using small bits of magic to make glowing-blue animals and dragons dance around. The baby giggling and making happy sounds while trying to touch them with his hand/paws.

A white cat sat on the dresser with glowing yellow eyes. She purred looking at the baby.

" _Quite a handsome child Trace. Savor your time with him. Before long he'll be fully grown and flying off to find his own ambitions."_

Trace looked over at the cat.

"He's not a dragon."

 _"Children are children , dragon or not."_ Nora said.

"Ahhhg!" They heard from Flora. She was across from Trace having just put her belt on incorrectly.

"These pants feel like my lower body's being strangled! How do you wear these things Trace!?" She almost screamed, restraining herself for their babies sake.

"Flora you know we're out of the Basitin isles. No more decency laws." Trace said smiling. Flora had a look of realization before giving herself a smack on the head.

"Idiot! Finally, I'm never wearing this stuff again!" Flora said whipping off her shirt. Flora tried to remove her belt and pants, but having incorrectly put the belt on Flora couldn't get them off.

"Come on!" Flora growled, trying desperately to get them off. Nora smiled and shook her head. Trace laughing a little too. Flora almost jumped around while trying to get them off, her efforts almost looking like a little dance.

"Look at mommy dance." Trace said, the infant giggling a little. After a minute of her little dance, Flora finally got the belt off.

"Finally!" Flora pulled her trousers down and dropped them to the floor, stepping out of them and looking relieved.

"Alright give him to me." Flora said coming over, Trace slowly handled the baby to Flora.

Flora began nuzzling her son while Trace and Nora watched. Trace noticed that since giving birth Flora's belly had returned to its old slender self. Something he appreciated but wouldn't tell Flora.

Flora sat down on the bed and began nursing the child. Trace sat down beside Flora, putting his arm around her shoulder while he came in and kissed her cheek. The two slowly laid back with Trace's arms around Flora and his face against her head.

"We still haven't given him a name." Flora said looking down at their child with love and devotion painting her face.

"I've actually been thinking about that." Trace said.

" _As have I, I have a few in mine."_ Nora said, Flora gritting het fangs and bracing herself to hear the names.

"The one I had in mind was Thomas." Trace said softly. Flora's eyes glittered like the stars, looking down at her infant son she smiled with love and devotion.

"Yes, that's it, that's his name." Nora saw Trace lower his head enough to plant a long kiss on Flora's lips. Outside the room Keith was about to knock on the door when he listened close and heard the sounds of kissing and cuddling on the other side.

The basitin general sweat dropped.

"On second thought, I'll see them at breakfast." He said turning around and leaving.

Keith made it to his room but the door was locked.

"Huh?" Keith tried to open the door but it was a stubborn as a mule.

"Hey Natani did you lock the door?" Keith said, but the other side was silent.

Keith lowered his shoulder and smashed the door open.

"Natani did you lock the door?" Keith asked while slowly shutting it. Keith heard heavy panting, he looked back at the bed to see the covers on the ground. Natani was laying on the bed in her trousers and chest bindings.

Her fur and hair were covered in sweat, the sunlight from the window glittering off it a little. Natani had her facing away from Keith while she shook and panted, sweating more and more.

"Natani are you ok?" Keith asked, coming over and putting his hand on her shoulder. Natani's fur stood up , Keith hearing a feral growl.

"Natani?" Natani's expression looked as feral as her growl, her sharp fangs bearing while she snapped them at Keith who quickly retreated.

"Natani what the hell are you doing!?"

"Get away from me!" She growled.

"Natani what-"

"Get away! I don't want you here right now, just leave me alone basitin bastard!" Natani barked. Keith was both afraid and confused. He also felt a bit upset, why was she treating him like this. Was she unwell? She had been fine that morning.

"Alright fine! I don't know what's up your ass, but-" Keith started as he got up. However, just as Keith was about to get up, he felt Natani's strong arms wrap around his stomach.

"Don't go! Please don't leave me!" Natani shouted, her tone having completely changed from that of feral anger to that of fear and sorrow. Tears ran down her eyes and met the sweat in her fur. Keith's expression similarly changed.

"Natani I'm not going anywhere, but what's-" Keith started, Natani tightening her hold around him.

"Please don't leave me!" She sobbed. Keith slowly caressed her head.

"Alright I, hold on let me get you a towel." Keith said getting up for a second, however, Keith smelled something strange. He smelled it again, realizing that he hard smelled a similar scent from Flora at certain times of the year. He went to pick up a towel hen he heard something else. Keith looked back at Natani who's pants were now on the ground. Natani pulled her chest bindings down and off, her face having transformed from sorrow to seductive. Her tongue out and her right finger held out, beckoning Keith towards her. The sunlight glittering off her like a beautiful angle.

"Keith." She said beckoning her finger at him.

"Natani." Keith said, his face red and his body shaking. Keith's tail straitened out like a sword.

"Natani." Keith said backing up while his wife got onto all fours and growled.

"Natani!" Evals was walking by when he heard screams and barking.

"What the hell?" He put his head against the door and listened closer, hearing happy dog sounds and a bed shaking with a few moans.

"Shit!" Evals said , his face turning red before running off.

Inside the room, Keith's face was that of horror and confusion. His cloths beside Natani's on the ground , his fur covered in a mixture of his own sweat and Natani's, and his face buried in Natani's large breasts while she licked the top of his head. Her arms still wrapped tightly around him.

* * *

Ash and Clovis were in their bed chambers playing cards. Two bottles of basitin rum beside them.

"I'll play a centurion." Ash said placing down a card. Clovis looked at her hand carefully.

"I'll go all in." She said playing her remaining cards.

Ash smiled.

"Sorry my love, but I win." Ash said playing all his remaining cards.

"Shit!" Clovis said grabbing her head.

"I win. Which means you drink piss babe." Clovis picking up the bottle of basitin rum near her and taking a swig. She almost gagged on the rum, Ash laughing so hard he nearly fell backwards.

"Keep laughing Ash, keep laughing." Clovis said writing down a tally mark. Six marks by Ash's name, eight by her's and three by the word tie.

"Alright no more cards. We play chess and no more drinking punishment. Whoever wins gets to choose something we both do together, whatever the other wants." Clovis said.

"I'm in, if you think you can beat me?" Ash said smiling.

Clovis took out a chess board and set it down between them.

"Let's see if you've got any strategic thoughts in that handsome head of yours, after all you never were made an officer." Clovis said smiling.

"Let me show you, after all there's two of us in here" Ash said smiling and growling.

" _I won't let us be defeated by her."_ Chaos said.

Moments later the door almost burst open, the two seeing Keith with his fury all messy/sweaty and a very freaked out look on his face.

"Keith? Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"…..Guys, I think Natani's in heat." He said shaking. Clovis and Ash looked at each other for what felt like an hour instead of a few seconds. The two wolves broke out laughing , both nearly falling over with tears coming out of their eyes.

"It's not funny!" Keith screamed, his face red and his voice full of anger and frustration.

"Well it is the start of spring, a wolf of her kind do come into estrus around this time. I should probably hit mine in a few weeks now that I think about it."

"I suppose I've got that to look forward to." Ash said , Clovis blushing and giggling.

"This is serious! What do I do, she's not like Flora when she goes into heat."

"Wolves aren't tigers my friend." Ash said.

"I need to know everything I'm in store for." Keith said holding his head, the nervousness inside him rising like the tide.

"Well I'm only half wolf but I get all the wolf parts of my heat. What have you seen so far?"

"She's had a lot of cold sweats, she has mood swings, and then gets very….Well."

"Passionate." Ash said in a certain manner.

"…..More or less."

"Normal behavior for wolves in heat. She will expect stomach cramps, hunger at times, she may also have 'desires' she didn't have before. Then again you two haven't been doing it long, so." Clovis said.

"What do I do?" Keith asked.

"Be sensitive , she has no control over what's happening to her." Clovis said defensively.

"Don't bring it up whatever you do, if she starts complaining remember the two words every woman wants to hear when she's going through something hard." Ash said.

"What?!" Keith almost shouted.

"That sucks." Upon hearing him say that, Clovis leaned forward and kissed Ash's cheek.

"Very smart babe." She said, her tail wagging. Keith exhaled.

"I better go be with her, she'll need me now more than ever."

"Keith, before you go I hope you understand the importance of what happens next." Ash said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Keidran women are most fertile the week after estrus, meaning-" Ash started.

"Meaning if you do it at all in the week following this week she will get pregnant, that I can guarantee." Keith's face turned red and his eyes almost shrunk with sweat drops come down on his face.

"Right, that's something to think about I suppose." Keith said before walking out.

" _Hold on, didn't your woman say she'll be in heat soon?"_ Chaos asked.

"Oh yeah, you will be in heat soon, we'll have the same dilemma." Ash laughed.

"So we'll have to lay off for that week?" Clovis asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm ready to put some pups into that slender belly of yours!" Ash said before sticking his face in Clovis's stomach giving her a lick as she giggled.

Ash and Clovis were deep into their chess game, both had taken a large number of the other's pieces. Ash had a nervous look on his face , he held his mouth while Clovis smiled, her confident expression like a snake ready to strike while her tail wagged.

"Go on my love, make your move." She said licking her fangs and growling.

"I'm ready to pounce." He smile sending terror into Ash's soul.

" _She's doing exceptionally well , I'll admit, but I'm afraid she's lost. Move your imperator to D7, take his knight and discover check, make once you move your tribune into position the next turn."_

Ash moved his imperator piece in position to check Clovis's emperor.

"Check."

Clovis smiled even wider. She put her hands on her praetor piece and moved it into position , taking the imperator piece.

"Checkmate."

"Huh!"

" _What impossible! Where did she, how did she, I was bested!?"_

Clovis howled in victory.

"I win! That means we do whatever I want to do?" Ash sighed.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Clovis smiled wider as she came forward and whispered into into his ear. Ash's face gave a crestfallen look while Clovis's tail wagged faster and faster.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Several minutes later Eric was in his painting room preparing his paint.

"This is going to exiting. I've never made a painting like this before, thank you for this suggestion." Eric said. Across from him was Ash and Clovis, both only in their fur. An excited smile on Clovis's face and a very embarrassed look on Ash's.

Both had their arms around each other and were cuddled up close to each other.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Ash heard Chaos laugh.

"You don't find this demeaning?"

" _Oh I find it very demeaning, for you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"Alright now lick each other and raise your tails."

"Take any joy other than professional joy human and I'll rip your throat out with my fangs." Ash growled before Clovis began licking him. Ash began licking back, their tongues meeting while Eric began to paint.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Trace was with Flora and Thomas having lunch with Mike and Evals. Trace held Thomas while Flora devoured a piece of meat.

"It's sooo good being able to eat like normal again." Flora said savoring the rich flavor of the meat.

"We gave him a name, now might not be a bad time to consider who his god parents might be." Trace said while eating.

"Huh, good point. Who should look after him."

" _I could always raise him."_ Nora said.

"…..Nora." Flora started.

"Nora you'll be part of Thomas's life no matter who raises him." Trace said, Flora relieved hearing his words as they were better than what she would have said.

" _Alright."_

"So we have to pick Keith and Natani, or Ash and Clovis as his god parents." Trace said, Flora put her meat down and moved her mouth to the side a little.

"Hmmmm."

Mike looked at Thomas with a smile.

"He's so cute."

"I'd be easy Mike." Evals said.

"Hey who's steering the ship!?"

"Don't worry I tied it down, it'll be good for a half an hour or so."

"Uhhh, may I hold him? I'll be very careful." Mike said. Flora gave a feral growl at Mike who nervously sweat dropped.

"I uh."

"Be very! Careful!" Mike carefully took Thomas and held him.

"Awww you're so-" Thomas began crying.

"Uhhhh." Mike said nervously.

"I love Ash and Clovis, but I think Keith and Natani would be the better option." Trace said.

"What? Clovis and Ash are both Keidran. I love Keith but if he raises Thomas he'll be raised like a basitin."

"Flora that's hardly a reason against Keith and Natani."

Mike looked around at Trace and Flora.

"Uhhh he's crying, what do I do?"

"I will admit Ash has become a lot more responsible, but he and Clovis still enjoy having fun a little too much. Keith is much more responsible plus he and Natani are actually married."

"No offense to Keith and Natani but I could see them just sending him off to some boarding school."

"As someone who was sent to a boarding school-" Trace started.

Mike smelled something foul, he saw Thomas giving a relieved look while the wrappings around him grew wetter and heavier.

"Oh no no no. Mike said freaking out.

"Evals?!" Mike shouted only to see his friend was gone. Mike now sweating profusely as he held the baby.

"Uhhhhhhhg" Thomas began to cry again.

" _If I may, personally I'd prefer not to have the child in the hands of Chaos."_ Nora said.

Flora sweat dropped, almost having forgot about Ash's friend inside him.

"Well, he's gotten control of-" Flora started before seeing the smug smile on Trace's face.

"Alright fine! Keith and Natani." The two then smelled the foul stench and heard Thomas crying with Mike freaking out.

"What are you doing!?" Flora growled, almost snatching Thomas from him.

"My sweet little cub." Flora said nuzzling Thomas while Trace switched out the now dirty sheet with a clean one. Using some magic to clean the dirty one.

* * *

Keith slowly approached the door to his quarters, the familiar scent Natani had been giving off filling his nose. He took a deep breath.

"She's your wife, this is a hard time she's going through. Be there for her you idiot." Keith said tightening his fist and opening the door. Inside the room he saw Natani, she had put her pants back on but not her chest bindings. She was on the bed with the covers wrapped around her tightly.

"Natani? Feeling alright?"

"Not really, I'm feeling cold , and my stomach hurts." She said, the agony in her voice enough to make Keith's concern for his wife cause him some pain. He came over beside Natani and sat down. He put his head on her exposed head, she was still sweating, but her sweat was now cold.

"No magic to help?" Keith said smiling.

"Not really…..Ohhhh, I guess you've figured out I'm in heat haven't you." Natani said sounding a little ashamed.

"Natani, it's ok. It's only part of your biology. I'm sorry if I freaked out a little earlier." Keith lowered his head and kissed Natani's head.

"My stomach still hurts." Natani said exhaling a hot breath.

"That sucks."

"Yes it does suck, this entire week I go through twice a year sucks!" Natani almost barked.

"Well if you can't use magic, there are some herbs that could help your stomach." Natani looked at him.

"Alright, I'll give them a try." Keith got up left the room, coming back with a few herbs and a bowl. Natani watched Keith while he made them.

"Keith, could you uh, take your shirt off." Natani said blushing. Keith smiled and slowly took it off.

"Don't tell me you want more already, it's been less than an hour."

"I just uh, don't want you to get too hot." Natani said still blushing.

"It's fine, you're in heat." Keith said, Natani's tongue hanging out while she looked at Keith's muscular body. His toned abs and pectorals, despite the soreness in her stomach, Natani felt her passions and desires light up like a blazing fire. Her tail wagged fast and she panted even faster, wanting nothing more but for her beloved husband to hump her until she was satisfied.

Keith came back and sat beside Natani giving her a bowl of mashed together herbs.

"These won't taste very good , but it'll sooth your stomach." Keith said smiling and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Natani began to lick up the herbs, she nearly put them out in disgust. However, she forced herself to finish the herbs. Within moments the soreness in Natani's stomach burned away into a soothing pleasure. Natani shook her entire body.

"That feels good."

"I told you." Keith said. However, with her energy now restored , Natani put her head into Keith's crotch. Keith yelped, feeling her sniff and lick his trousers between the legs.

"Na-Natani." Keith said while shaking. Keith yelped louder, when he felt her teeth pull them down a little, enough for Natani's tongue to reach his manhood.

"Natani!" Keith screamed, Natani's tail wagging as fast as her licks. Keith got up and backed away, a feral expression on Natani's face, but not one of anger.

"Natani." Keith said shaking with his hand up.

Natani barked and ran at Keith, her tongue out and her fangs bearing. Keith jumped out of the way and made a mad dash across the room. Leaping over the bed and acrobatically landing behind it. He heard Natani snarl as she leapt over the bed but ended up landing on the side near Keith. He saw Natani get tangled up in the covers and sheets, her upper body slowly falling off the bed as she tried to break free. All the while, Keith noticed her trousers remain in place while the rest of her body slowly fell out of them.

At first her tail was just visible, but then Keith saw an inch of her buttcrack, then another. Slowly more and more of Natani's big round butt fell out of her pants. Keith saw her tail still wagging and broke out in a smile.

"Alright my turn." Keith said. He put his hands on Natani's cheeks, caressing them slowly before planting a long kiss on her rear end. Natani howled, but her howl was one of delight. Keith caressed harder and harder, his hands squeezing her cheeks tightly while he kissed more and more passionately on his wife's butt.

Natani nearly yelped when she felt him give her a lick.

"After what you just pulled, I don't even want to hea-" Keith laughed before Natani broke free of the sheets and snatched the crotch of Keith's pants in her fangs. Keith yelped upon seeing a devilish smile on Natani's face. She growled and tugged at his pants until they were off and in her mouth. She shook them around a little before spitting them out and crawling onto him. The wolf savoring her husband's terrified expression.

Natani lowered her head to his right ear.

"Best get use to this my love, we've got a whole week of it!" She whispered before licking inside Keith's ear , making him yelp even louder. Not a minute later, Natani had Keith pinned to the bed, her hands caressing the sides of his body and his pectorals while licking the inside of his mouth clean. All the while her waist was thrusting against Keith's , aided by his hands on her butt, gripping her tightly and pulling her closer.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So group A are on their way back, no fighting in this chapter, just characters enjoying a day at sea, though some more than others_

 _Poor Keith an entire life of discipline and restraint and now he's got a week of Natani in heat, oh well, could be worse, he could be in a harem anime_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Bettons

* * *

The _Merfolk_ glided along the water towards the coast of the Kord empire. Keith was on the deck with Natani. Keith in his armor and Natani in her jacket. The light spray of the sea and the sunlight glistening off the ocean made the approaching all the more exciting.

"Here you are general, back in Mekkan." Natani said in a teasing manner.

"As an ambassador , not an exile. Lady Keiser." Keith said smiling while Natani growled.

"What did I say about calling me-" Natani started before Keith swept her off her feet and kissed her. Natani's face turning red and her tail wagging.

"You were saying?" He said smiling.

"Just, don't call me that again. Also be careful, it's been a week since my estrus ended. If I wanted to rip that armor off and have my way with you, I can now without worrying about a baby coming along." Natani said with a mischevious smile and her tail wagging.

"Maybe, but don't forget keidran can still get pregnant even after that week and I was actually hoping we could finally talk about that particular subject." Natani's face turned to a terrified one.

"I uhhh-"

"Have been avoiding it all week."

"Yes well." Natani said now sweat dropping.

"Natani, this is serious. It's our future." Natani took a heavy sigh.

"Alright."

"Natani, are you against having kids?" He could see the conflicting look on his wife's face, just as she could hear the fear in his.

"No , I mean…'Sigh' I just never thought about it much before ok. You were my first, you were the first I ever even thought about romantically. I never thought I'd end up married, or having kids. For a while I thought I didn't want them, but after seeing my niece and nephew….I mean, 'sigh' with everything going on with the Templars, Flora and Trace have their child. I'd only be pregnant for two or three months before the baby came along…Maybe one day, but can we wait a little longer."

Keith hugged her.

"Alright, so long as that's not a no."

"It's not a no." Natani said hugging him back.

* * *

Below deck, Eric was with Ash and Clovis.

"I think this is some of my best work personally." He said smiling and showing them the painting of the two.

Both of their faces were red, but for different reasons.

"I love it!" Clovis said with her wail wagging.

"As a thanks I made a version for you." Eric said taking out a second one.

Clovis took it and walked away, Ash grabbing Eric by the collar of his robe and holding him up. Eric gave a terrified look seeing the wolf's feral growl.

"Show that painting to anyone, and I mean anyone and I'll know. I'm a former assassin, I will find you and do what wolves do best." Ash let Eric down as he gulped. Elsewhere on the ship's bow, Flora looked over the horizon at the vast land before them.

Thomas was in her arms looking out with her.

"Look Thomas, this is mommy and daddy's home, it's called Mekkan. It's your home now too." Flora heard Thomas reach out into the air while letting out a soft sound. Flora looked up and saw what he was looking at.

Soaring in the air over the ship was Nora , Trace riding on the white dragon's back. Trace rode with the wind in his face and a light spray from the sea.

" _Welcome home my dear."_

"It is nice to be back, I know Flora will appreciate it. She didn't like it there much."

" _I suppose things will be different now that you have a baby."_

"And you." Trace said smiling. Nora blushed a little.

" _Yes, and me. Remember, we're bonded now my darling, where you go, I go."_

"I know Nora."

The ship continued towards the shore, Trace joining the others back on the deck.

"Alright so what's the plan now that we're back?" Ash asked.

"I'm an ambassador now, I should probably see someone high up in the empire." Keith said.

"We can talk about that more once we're ashore, I say we find a tavern and get some lunch and see if we can get a better idea of what's going on around the empire since we left." Trace said.

"Where are we exactly?" Natani asked.

"This port is on the edge of the frontier." Ash said.

"A good as plan as any." Clovis said.

" _According to my children, much has happened since we left."_ Nora said.

The ship carefully docked alongside dozens of other ships. The group seeing other humans and keidran for the first time in weeks. The dock workers loading and unloading cargo from the many ships. They could also see some men in lorica hamata around the naval ships.

Mike and Evals tied the ship down with a fever of impatience.

"Alright we're all set, you two are free to-" Eric started, but the two were gone before he could even finish the sentence.

"Huh, well then."

"Thanks for the ride to the basitin isles, sorry you got dragged into , well you know." Keith said sweat dropping.

"It worked out well for us all. I indulged in my passion and got paid. Good fortune to you all." Eric said walking back towards his ship's cabin. The group walked through the docks past the many dock workers who paid them more mind than they expected. At first they thought it was just Nora they were gazing upon, but it soon became clear that all of them were being gazed upon with great interest.

"Why are they staring at us?" Flora asked.

"Keith? Nora?" Natani said.

"They're not just looking at them." Ash said. Trace was especially invested in why they were being watched.

A pair of dock workers set down a crate when they noticed Trace approaching. He could see the nervous/overwhelmed look on their faces.

"Excuse me everyone's kind of staring at us." Trace said, noticing their expressions becoming more and more evident. Trace now sweat dropped.

"You're Trace Legacy and these are your companions?" One asked while shaking.

Trace now looked very confused, the others sharing this sentiment.

" _Oh yes, with everything that happened I forgot to mention you lot have become quite well known."_

"We have!" Trace almost shouted.

He looked around with the others and saw the vast crowd staring at face looked more concerned.

"Why are we so well known?" Trace asked sounding more and more worried.

"Your work against the Templars. You were the first ones to truly stand against them." This surprised Trace, he knew that many had grievances against the Templars but someone like them being seen as heros?

"After what happened at Reshton and all." Trace realized that he hadn't thought much about the events at Reshton, having wanted to forget the part he played in it.

"Come on, let's get going." Trace said, Flora and the others able to hear the confliction in his voice. They continued into the town, it seemed to be as developed as the other frontier towns they had seen before. The town had an humans, keidran, and even a few hybrids here and there. They also noticed a large number of auxiliary soldiers in the town. Many of the soldiers gave Trace and the others the same looks. However, they had the opposite effect on Trace, he looked back at Flora and Thomas in particular.

They reached a tavern and sat down at a table. Those in the tavern around them continuing the gazes of admiration.

"So they like us because we fight Templars? How do they even know us or that's what we do?" Natani asked.

"Well Madelyn knew what we were doing and she was all the way in the basitin isles." Keith said in concern.

"I guess we've been attracting more attention than we thought." Ash said.

"Damn Templars, saw a few on the way in." They heard from another table. Trace saw a few human and keidran men wearing some leather or scale armor with hatches, bows, and swords.

"Let's go get them. We can reach those bastards by nightfall." The men got up and stopped at the group's table.

"Master Legacy, we're off to do your good work." The leader said before they walked off.

"Huh? Who were they?"

" _Ahh yes, I was hoping we'd avoid this matter. Those men are Custos."_

"Custos?" Flora asked.

" _I'm afraid after the incident in Reshton. After what happened there are many who now openly despise the Templars. Your actions seem to have inspired them, now they're hunting Templars all over the empire."_

Trace and the others now gave horrified looks when then realized what was happening.

"…People are killing any Templars they see, because of us." Trace said. They had seen some of the harsh treatment back in Seahaven, but they hadn't expected it to escalate to this.

Trace felt the most guilt out of them, him being the one who founded the group , the one who lead them. The guilt building inside him like water against a dam. When Trace looked at Thomas again he began to think about another kind of guilt. Everything he had done had now drawn attention to himself and Flora. Now what would this attention bring to his newborn son, had he unwittingly put his own son at risk.

Nora could feel the inferno of Trace's guilt and anxiety burning inside him. While the others pondered and thought about what this, Nora lowered her head to Trace and nuzzled him. Flora similarly lowered her head to Thomas and held him closer.

" _Trace, you needn't burden yourself with guilt like this. You didn't found the Custos, nor did you intend to put your child in danger."_

"Does it matter?" Trace said , guilt weighing him down.

"I always hoped we could stop the Templars from tearing the empire apart from the inside, but I never intended for people to start killing them just for being Templars….How many people have died because of me…..What might happen to my son because of me?"

Nora continued to nuzzle Trace, at the same time Flora considered much of the same things as Trace.

"Excuse me, are you guys ready to order?" A familiar voice said. Flora turned to see none other than Maeve standing there.

"Maeve!?"

"Oh Flora it is you." The little snow leopard said.

"Maeve! So good to see you! Guys it's Maeve!" Flora said.

"Maeve." Natani said looking over at her.

"Hey all of your are here." She said.

"Hey Maeve, you've grown a little." Ash said patting her head, Maeve looking very happy to see them.

"Maeve? As in the daughter of that women you told me you-" Clovis said in a certain manner. Ash's face turned red.

"I didn't stay with her did I? Are we really going to go on about what our lives were like before we got together?" Clovis sweat dropped.

"No."

Maeve saw Thomas in Flora's arms, her eyes growing wider and with more light.

"Flora you have a baby!?" Flora smiled, finally feeling some relief.

"This is Thomas, Trace and my son." Thomas let out some soft-happy sounds while reaching out at Maeve.

"He's so cute!" Maeve almost shouted.

"I don't believe it. You lot again." They heard, turning to see Adira standing nearby.

"Adira." Ash said.

"Ash, I heard you lot were in town, and had a dragon with you." Adira said before looking at Clovis.

"Hi, I'm Clovis."

"Ash's new lady friend I assume."

Clovis sweat dropped.

"How sweet, be good to him. I see you two have finally had a baby." Adira said turning to Flora and Trace.

"His name's Thomas mommy!" Maeve shouted. Adira came over and looked at Thomas.

"Handsome boy, savor your time with him and be patient with each other and him."

" _You needn't worry, I'm here to help as well."_ Nora said smiling while looking at Thomas.

"He makes me more excited for my little brother." Maeve said, this caught all of them except Adira off guard.

"Little brother?" Ash said. Adira smiled.

"Yes, I just found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant. My husband is quite positive it will be a boy, at least he hopes it is."

"Husband? You're married?" Flora said.

"Yes, it happened a few months ago. I met a auxiliary officer traveling with his men. He's about ten years older than me but at my age that's not a big deal. He's very warm, caring, and devoted-"

"Adira, Mason has your special lunch prepared." Ash heard the voice that he would never forget.

Urien walked into view, Ash seeing him wearing a brass colored chest plate with sculpted abs and pecks as well as a silver symbol of a wolf's head. On the shoulders were red leather tassel-epaulets, a red cape on his back and a helmet with a plume in his arms.

"Adira?" Urien said as he saw Ash and the others.

"Ash!"

"Urien!?"

"This is your husband?" Ash said.

"Dad you know him?" Maeve asked.

"Ash was one of my men back in the last war. I trained him, turned him from a pup to a real wolf."

"Really." Adira said in interest. Ash got up and locked hands with Urien.

"Look at you, is that prefect armor I see?" Urien smiled.

"You're looking at the prefect of auxiliary legion XVI." Urien said proudly.

"Damn, first a captain, now a prefect, you must be the first Keidran to hold that rank."

"I'll make general brigadier before I die." Urien said confidently.

"Since you two know each other so well, why not catch up." Adira said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys back here." Ash said before he walked off with Urien.

* * *

Ash and Urien sat together on the tavern balcony. Each with a mug of ale in their hand.

"Are you kidding me? He lifted up your horses?" Urien almost shouted. Ash smiling as he wiped some beer off his mouth.

"Yeah, that western basitin king was something."

"Ha ha ha ha! Damn son, the shit you've been doing, make my work look mundane."Urien took another drink while he and Ash looked at the Auxiliaries in the town.

"All these men, my men. I'm second in command to an entire legion. Over five-thousand men, sometimes it's easier to think about when you're just a captain, or a lieutenant."

"I'll bet sir."

"Sir, you haven't called me that in a long time." Urien's tone changing.

"Well, you're a prefect now."

"Ash, I've heard other 'rumors' about you. About things that have happened, a certain dragon armor." Ash could hear the concern in Urien's voice.

"Yeah, it's true, Chaos and I are buddy buddy now. We work together."

"Really? You tamed that dragon inside you?"

"Not so much tamed. But partnered with."

"When I first met you, I never thought you'd make it through training, now look you're the damn Chaos Soldier. Probably sent your enemies screaming for quick deaths."

" _I like him."_

"He likes you."

"My respect to you Chaos. Try to keep my soldier here alive."

" _For both our sakes I must."_

"So you and Adira."

"How do you know her?"

"We met twice in Edinmire."

"I'm the luckiest wolf in Mekkan. She's beautiful, dutiful, strong, feisty in a good way, assertive, and quite the passionate one in bed." Ash turned away sweat dropping with a red face.

"Yeah I'll bet." he said.

"Now I'm finally going to be a father. Forty-three years old and I'm finally settling down."

"What took you so long?"

Urien sighed.

"I was always married to the army. Ever since I was seventeen years old and I first enlisted for a better life than being a farmer. The army has been everything to me. But with Adira, I finally feel more complete. That girl of yours, Clovis was it?"

"Yes."

"You love her?"

"I do sir." Urien smiled.

"Don't let her go, have a family with her."

"Maybe some day, I don't know how I'd do as a father. I never even knew mine and barely knew my mother."

"I know son, you told me a long time ago."

"Huh, I didn't think I brought it up that much. But maybe for you sir." Ash smiled.

"How do you think I felt when Adira told me. But raising kids ain't to different from leading men. Plus I've got Maeve to practice on. Sweet girl Maeve. She's not my blood, but I love her all the same."

"I'm sure you'll make a great father sir."

"I hope, 'sigh'. I really should have done it a long time ago." Ash could tell from the tone of his voice that it was something that had stuck with Urien.

"Sir?"

"'Sigh' , there was a girl, someone I regret letting go to this day. I had just finished my training and my unit was staying at a wolf village near the edge of the frontier called Shadefawn for a few nights. I met a young wolf there. She was a tavern wench and like something out of a dream, beautiful , lively, full of life and energy. We got to know each other and shared a few knights in passion, but the legion had to move on, and me with it. I never saw her again, my lovely Sandra."

Urien didn't see the look on Ash's face.

* * *

Elsewhere, Adira was with Trace and Flora holding Thomas.

"He has his father's eyes and hair, but why is he a white tiger?" Adira asked.

"Nora." Trace said.

"I don't mind, I think he's perfect the way he is." Flora said taking Thomas back and nuzzling him.

"Any advice for first time parents?" Trace asked.

"Well you have each other, as well as a dragon, that will make things infinitely better than I had it being on my own. Realize there will be good times and bad times. The crying may get unbearable at times."

"He actually hasn't been that bad of a cryer. Trace's magic has helped comfort him." Flora said.

"Well lucky you. But in all seriousness, you need to accept that you will make mistakes, all first time parents do."

"Don't I know it." Trace said, his shame returning.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything we've done, it's drawn attention to us. The Templars and their allies won't stop until we're dead, and now my son is going to be another target." Trace said, Flora put her hand on Trace's shoulder while holding Thomas tighter in her other arm. Nora came down and put her own head against him.

"I think you're too hard on yourself. These kinds of things never cross your head until the child is born. But remember that this feeling is just the instincts you have to love and protect him."

Trace now took Thomas in his arms and held him, smiling at his son.

" _If any Templar goes near him, I'll turn them to ash."_ Nora said.

Maeve sat with Keith, Natani, and Clovis.

"You're cute one." Clovis said rubbing Maeve's head.

"You two are married now?" Maeve asked looking at Keith and Natani.

"Yes." Keith said smiling at her.

"Are you pregnant too?"

"No!" Natani almost barked.

"Not yet." Keith said, Natani sticking her tongue out at him a little.

"Are you still fighting Templars?"

"When we can." Natani said.

"A lot of people say you're heros."

"People say it." Keith said.

"Do you think I could ever be like you." Natani smiled.

"I don't know what your mother would say." Clovis said.

"Are you crazy, there's plenty warrior in her. Give me a few years and I'd make her more dangerous than you Clovis."

"Could you teach me Natani?" Maeve asked , stars in her eyes.

"Well you're still small, but you've got potential."

"So you're interested in training young keidran how to fight." Keith said smiling.

"It does sound like it could be fun, making sure my skills are passed on to another."

"Like a son or daughter?" Natani turned to Keith trying to give an irritated look, but when she thought more about what he said, Natani looked back at Maeve, in an almost longing way. Keith saw this and had hope.

"Mail call! Mail call!" They heard, a small keidran wearing the outfit of a curses publicus came in.

"I'm looking for General Keith Keiser!"

"Again? Does Adelaide need me back already. I'm over here!" The dog keidran came over.

"Lady Nora is here as well, perfect. I have an invitation for the both of you for the Dragon Masquerade. You've both been invited by Emperor Terron in the city of Ostia."

"Emperor Terron!" Keith shouted.

" _The Dragon Masquerade , my brother's annual party. It's usually a fun time."_

"Why was I invited?" Keith asked.

"You are the ambassador, Terron must have found out and wants to meet you." Clovis said.

"We should all go, we've dealt with Templars everywhere but the center. This would be a good opportunity to do so."

"The emperor has arranged for a train to take you all there. Here are your tickets."

"The imperial center, huh, I've never been there." Natani said.

"This train leaves soon, we need to get going." Trace said.

"Right where's Ash we need to get the silver." Clovis said.

"It was good seeing you all again, and don't worry about your son. Everything will be fine." Adira said.

"Thank you." Flora said.

"Awww." Maeve said.

"Don't worry kid, we'll see each other again, and I'll make a real terror out of you." Natani said.

Ash came back with Urien , an expression on his face that none had ever seen before.

"Sure I can't convince you to come back son?"

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry but no."

"I thought so."

"Ash we've got to go." Clovis said.

"Huh, ok." Clovis got up and walked with him.

"Already, damn too bad. Daniel's, Captain Daniels!"

"Yes sir!"

"Get the other officers ready, we need to go over grain provisions. We'll meet after I see them off."

"Yes sir."

While Clovis and Ash walked she looked at her boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" Ash was silent.

Later that night they boarded the train one as it prepared to leave for the imperial center.

"Good to see you again son." Urien said to Ash as he turned to him one last time.

"Sir, you know I'm from Shadefawn right?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I ever told you my mother's name…Sandra." The doors shut not a moment later, the train moving away from the station. Urien's tail dropped between his legs, Adira and Maeve seeing an almost broken expression on his face.

"Urien? Are you alright?"

He didn't respond.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus the group is now on their way to the Imperial center, invited by the emperor_

 _Ash discovers a grand revelation , but was it too late?_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:Ebonbrook

* * *

The sun was arching over the city of Ebonbrook, casting its radiating life down to the people below. Inside the templar citadel, most of the Templar inside had gathered inside a chapel. Echure sat in the front row with many other Templars. A joyful expression decorating his face watching the ceremony.

At the alter was a Templar priest beside Maren, Sythe, Red, Karen, Raine, and Archie. Red and Archie standing beside Sythe while Karen and Raine stood beside Maren.

"With these vows , I seal this holy union under the eyes of the great magic that surrounds us and the guiding presence of Deus. Two become one." The priest said tying a red tassel-rope around Maren and Sythe's hands.

"This union is complete, kiss your bride." Sythe and Maren kissed each other in a passionate manner that only those in love did. Karen teared up a little while the others applauded. The newly wed couple walked down the aisle. Red noticed Raine smile and wink at him in a sly smile.

"Is she sending you a subtle hint that this is what she wants?" Archie asked in a joking manner.

"No!?"Red almost shouted, Archie laughing a little.

"Might I inquire it's she wants something else from you that's sacrificed by marriage?" Archie asked while Red continued to look irritated.

"She's just making fun of the fact that I'm the best man and up until relatively recently I hated wolves."

"Hmmm, and me the only other groomsmen after knowing Sythe for quite a short amount of time. Does he have trouble acquiring friends?"

"Most of our friends are still with Brahn."

"Fair enough."

"Maren's married, I'm so happy!" Karen said bawling tears.

"Easy there Karen." Raine said trying to ease her. Euchre slowly approached Red and Archie , his smile reflecting the joyous occasion.

"I hate to spoil the mood , but I have something I need the two of you to do."

"Something involving the Custos I assume." Red said, Euchre nodded.

"This morning a party of Templars from Settleson were attacked by Morgana and her men. From what I understand all but one were killed. The lone survivor is a magic user and is being held as a prisoner. I want you both to save him."

"How many men should we take?" Red asked.

"None, subtlety is the key to this one. You're my best men along with Sythe, but he was just married so I won't ask him to help."

"No problem master, this is the kind of thing Archidons are experts at doing. Yes Yanna I do think he's still alive."

"Yanna! Don't talk like that, what? It is not a waste of time." Euchre said, Red sweat dropping.

"Right, we'll get it done master."

* * *

In his chamber , Red was putting his armor with Raine helping him. Raine was in her human form and tied the knots that helped keep his shoulder armor in place. While she did so, Raine kissed Red's cheek.

"Be careful out there baby." Raine said holding her arms around him. Red lifted Raine up and kissed her back.

"I'll be fine."

"I can't believe my dad's sending you alone with Archie."

"Your dad's just worried about the prisoner, if we go with a whole cohort , Morgana will kill him."

"I should go with you."

"It will be fine , Archie will be with me. He's an Archidon after all."

"Still, it's dangerous."

"I talked with your dad, he agreed for us to take a group of our men to wait outside their camp. Once we free the prisoners, they'll back us up." Raine hugged Red even tighter.

"Please be careful." Red kissed Raine's cheek.

"I will."

* * *

A large group of Templar militia gathered in the forest outside Ebonbrook with Red and Archie leading them.

Red looked through the woods with a spyglass eventually seeing a pair of Custos cooking a rabbit over a fire.

"I found some, alright you men wait here and get ready to back us up when we return." Red said.

"Yes sir."

Red and Archie dismounted their horses and slowly began moving off the trail towards the Custos. Their slow movements were almost nerve racking for Red. He felt nervous doing this kind of work, he knew Archie was an expert at this, but he was just a knight. He had been trained to lead men into battle from the front. In truth Red felt more confident that Sythe could do this better than him. Still he owed it to master Euchre, besides there was a Templar out there that needed his help.

While Red move he notice that despite being as careful as he could , every one of his movement seemed to make noise. Not a lot, but enough to make him weary. Archie on the other hand seemed to be as silent as a ghost. He wore a little less armor than Red, but still his movements made no sound.

"How are you doing that?" Red whispered.

Archie's eyes turned to him, anger and frustration in his face.

"Are you a part of the nature of this forest?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a part of the nature of this forest, your voice in particular?"

"Uhhh, no?"

"Well then, best shut the fuck up then." Archie said, his voice silent but holding the weight of a train. Red almost looked afraid feeling the heat from Archie's voice like a fire.

When they were within a few yards, Archie signaled Red to stop. Red watched closer and saw his hand signals. Red nodded and took out a shield. He moved at a snails pace behind a tree ,overhearing the conversations of the two men.

"How much longer?"

"Another few minutes."

"We're suppose to be on sentry duty."

"Not on an empty stomach." Red saw the man pour a little seasoning on the rabbit.

"I'm just saying, Fred was in the auxiliaries, he's got that old salty discipline in him. He threatened to lash people who fall asleep during the day."

Red saw Archie had somehow scaled a tree and was now over the two men. Red saw him put his hand over his mouth before making a sound of a duck. The sound was so convincing that Red thought perhaps Archie actually had a duck with him.

"Is that a duck?" One of the men asked.

"I didn't think there were any ducks in these wood-" Red saw the two men look away from him. The knight cracked his neck and sprinted out from behind the tree. The rush of adrenaline and wind flowing through Red like a river.

With a powerful thrust, Red smashed his shield into the head of the first Custos. Red felt the impact , but didn't waste any time. The second man desperately tried to grab his axe. But as quick as his first strike, Red used his shield to smash the man's weapon away and then tackle him to the ground.

"Shhhhh" Red said pressing down on his neck. The man trying to scream but unable to. Archie appeared over the second Custos, stalwart look on his face as he knelt down and held Yanna's blade end across the man's throat.

"Your friend is unconscious and might have a concussion when he wakes up. If he wakes up, that's if I allow him to. Do you understand?"

Despite the difficulty breathing, the man nodded.

"You and your friend are Custos correct?" The man nodded.

"We're Templars. You killed out people and took one of our mages prisoner. Do you know where he is?" The man nodded.

"Good, your friend might live yet. You're going to tell us where our man is, if you don't you both die."

The man tried to speak.

"I can't" He choked out.

"You're afraid of Morgana, that she'll kill you. Maybe, she is a little crazy. But you're her men, and right now you're at our mercy. Do you understand?"

The man continued to choke but nodded all the same.

"Good. Here's what's going to happen, you're going to show us on the map where he is, then we're going to keep you here for the time being. If my friend and I don't return, our fifty men will cut your head off. So it's in your best interest that we return."

With his free hand, Red took out a map and eased enough for the Custos to guide his finger across it.

"Good." Red punched the man hard, trying him to the tree with a gag in his mouth.

"Alright let's go, quietly this time." Archie said, however, before they left he saw Red take the now finished rabbit off the fire.

"What? It's good meat, why waste it?"

Archie was silent for a moment.

"I want the head." Archie said. The two ate the rabbit while also using dirt to put out the fire.

"Hmp pretty good actually." Archie said dropping the bones.

"No Yanna it wasn't a waste of time."

"Ok I need to know, why do you keep talking to your bow like it's a person?"

Archie looked at Red for before looking back at his bow.

"Yanna! Watch your language, no be nice!" Red sweat dropped.

The two began following the map based on the Custos's directions.

Just like last time, Archie was very silent. red turning to him.

"Hey, I-"

"Red, what did I say before. Shut the fuck up." Even after knowing Archie for a bit, Red still got surprised in his dramatic shift in attitude in times like this from his usual self.

Their slow pace and Red's anxiety made the treck feel like an eternity. Red had to make sure each step was carefully made and thought out. However, even with this he still couldn't be anywhere as silent as Archie. Red unable to understand how he moved so quitely.

After thirty minutes they could smell campfires and hear voices. Red saw Archie give him a stop signal. Archie scaled a tree as quickly as a squirrel and just as silently.

He signaled Red to slowly approach. Red saw around ten Custos in the camp. Two standing over a tied up young wolf keidran who had a torn up Templar robe and a magic supression collar on his neck.

"Wolf huh. Raine will love this." Red said to himself.

Archie looked around from the trees looking signs of Morgana. However, he coudln't see her.

"I don't like this."

"Sad that you're girlfriend's not here?"

"This is serious Yanna, she's dangerous."

"Well I don't see her, so you'll have to catch up with her at another time."

"You're too much sometimes you know that." Archie said drawing three arrows.

Red held his shield out and carefully drew his brightsteel sword. Despite his nerves, Red had secrtetly been hoping for a chance to use it. He hard heard stories of brightsteel but never had the chance to see one in action.

Archie exhaled and let his arrows loose. The three flew through the air like birds and struck down three of the custos.

"What the hell!"

Red sprinted out , catching one of the Custos wearing old chain mail off guard. Red slashed across, his red sword cutting clean through the armor like a red hot knife through butter.

The man's entire upper body was cut lopped off. The sword still light in weight, but heavy in power. Red was beyond amazed.

Another came at him with a mace, Red using his shield to knock away the strike from the mace. In the same motion he cut his sword clean through the neck and then through the chest.

His blood was the same color as Red's armor and sword, making it harder to see where it landed.

The wolf tried to shout, but he was muzzled. Red saw a wave of white energy cut down the tree Archie was in.

"Fuck!" Archie shouted.

"Archie!" Red jumped back just in time to avoid the glowing saber of Morgana. The crazed look on her face making Red even more afraid.

"Die Templar!" She roared while slashing in an x. Red held his shield out only for it to be cut twice and fall apart into four pieces.

"Shit." Red was knocked to his knee while Morgana came down. Red despateyly brought his brightsteel sword up, a loud clanging noise piercing both of their ears when the swords clashed. Both seemed unaffected by the other's power.

"Bright ssssssssteel, sssssssssssssneaky little Tem-" Red forward Morgana's saber back and smashed her with his armored elbow. Morgana moved back , but Red moved with her. Slamming his foot into her stomach.

"Crazy little-" Red's words were cut when another custos tackled him down.

Morgana was about to join in but was unkindly indirrupted by Archie who captured hr saber's attention with Yanna.

The two began their dance and complemented each other's movements like a well rehersed dance pair. Their tango lead them away from the camp. Archie and Morgana's attacks getting more and more deadly with each passing moment.

With their weapons locked together, Archie began using his superior size and strength to push Morgana backwards. She tried to ease herselt backwards, but Archie noticed something on the ground he hadn't before.

"Oh no no noooooooooooo!" Morgana and Archie were both sent tumbling and screaming down a pit trap.

They landed hard but unharmed. Both reached for their weapons only to see they were missing. Yanna and the saber both embedded into the sides of the hole above them, out of reach.

"Sssssssssssssssshit." Morgana said.

"Well I must admit, this is an impressive man trap. I didn't notice it at first, plus no spikes, want to interrigate your prisoners. Very smart."

Morgana blushed.

"Ssssssssssssssso kind of you to notice." Archie was about to speak when his words were halted by Morgana's passionate kiss.

"Archie stop fooling around and get me! Archie!"

* * *

Back in the camp, Red was on the ground screaming while the five remaining Custos tried to swarm him. Red desparately tried to keep them back with his sword and his offhand's armor. However, he couldn't stop all of their blows. Luckly for him, his knight's armor held, though it began to take a beating. The blows weren't injuring him but they still hurt from the impact.

"Fucking Templar!" The men screamed while they wailed on Red.

"Gaaah!" Red screamed, his thrashing finally paying off when he managed to land a kick into one's face. Hearing a cracking nose when the man's nose broke.

"Gaahaha!" The Custos screamed in pain while holding his face.

Red rolled enough to get to his knees. However, he was nearly knocked back down when another blow his his shoulder plates. Red felt the sweat on his body begin to reach his wounds, the salty sting burning a bit.

He desparately turned and grabbed the knee of an attacker. He brought him to the ground and furiosly began bludgeon the man with his armored fist.

Sweat, snot, and blood began to creep onto Red's armor. The knight screaming all the while, only to be smashed off his opponent by a blow from a mace to the chest. Red fell onto the ground and coughed up blood, seeing the dent in his chestplate.

The screaming custos came down with his mace. Red held his sword up in a defensive manner. The mace was cut clean in half. The vigilante actually stopping his attack in disbelief. Red grabbed the severed half of the mace and hurled it into the head of the man.

Red jumped up and grabbed the arm of the next custos , holding it in place. This allowed him to stab through the scale armor of the man.

Red allowed the body to fall to the ground. Turning in time to parry the blades of the remaining custos. However, only one was uninjured. One bloodied by Red's punches and the other having a sizeable bump from the top of the mace.

Red was similairly very fatigued, his breathed as fast as he could. Sweat making it harder and harder for him to see. When the custos tried to attack him at the same time from different directions. Red went for the bloodied one and threw himself and his armored body into the dizzy man. Knocking him off balance wasn't difficult and he quickly brought his sword up to the panther keidran's neck.

The others were two late to join in, Red's sword lopping the keidran's head clean off.

The others both grabbed Red and dragged him across the ground. Both hitting him with their off-hand weapons while they did so. Red got more and more desparate, kicking one back and grabbing the other's head. The custos violently hit the side of Red's armor with his hatchet.

Red screamed and violently jerked his body while holding the man's head. He heard a snapping sound and felt the weight of the dead custos now on top of him. The stinking smell filling Red's senses like a swamp

However, one Custos remained. The last one tried to curb stop Red's head, only to have Red force himself away. He managed to get the dead body off him, but his opponent was persistant.

Red got back to his feet, but only barely. His fatigue weighing him down more than his armor. Red could barely breath, and stumbled away from the Custos.

The man came like an animal, violently slashing. Red was only able to go through the motions. However, his skills as a knight were enough to keep the man's attacks away. When Red struck back , he managed to knock the Custos's sword away , only to end up dropping his own.

The Custos grabbed Red and violently shook him around. Red got dizzier and now felt sick. The man continued to shake Red. The knight opened his mouth and let out a spray of vomit into the face of man.

"Gaaaahh!" The Custos screamed, violently trying to get the chucks of rabit out of his face. Red smashed his elbow across face of the Custos. Blood splattering onto his armor.

Red grabbed the man from behind, wrapping his opponent in a chokehold. The Custos violently tried to break free, however, with his last bit of energy Red jerked his arms, breaking the Custos's neck.

Red fell to the ground, breathing heavily with the stinking corpse on him.

"Fuck, I should have let Raine come. Archie! Archie where are you!?" Red screamed.

Red didn't have the strength to get up, however, relief soon came when twenty Templar militiamen slowly entered the camp.

"I'm down here." Red moaned. Two of the Templars helped Red up while another three free'd the mage.

"Damn decent of you, those people are insane." The wolf said.

"Archie." Red said.

"We'll find him, we need to get you back to a healer sir."

* * *

Inside the man trap, Archie was still laying on his back with Morgana over him. Her head resting on his shoulder.

"Red! Red are you up there! Red! Shut up Yanna!".

"I think we're sssssssssssssssssstuck down here for a while darling."

"What's wrong with you, a few minutes ago you were ready to kill me. Just like the last time."

"It'ssssssssssss jussssssst the way I am darling." Morgana said before giving him another kiss.

"While were here I suppose I can finally get to the bottom of you."

"Bottom of me? Well it'ssssss a little ssssoon don't you think darling, thisssssss issssss only out ssssssecond date."

Archie's face turned red.

"Stop laughing Yanna. That's not what I meant. You've got crazed hate in you. This is about more than just Reshton. What the hell happened to you?"

Morgana's expression changed. Archie seeing resemenent and pain painted all over her.

"The Templarssssssss happened."

"What did they do to you?"

Morgana sat up and looked away.

"You don't know your knew massssssterssss , now what they're really like. What they'll do to get what they want."

"Enlighten me."

She sighed ," Fine. I come from a town jussssst north of the frontier. thousssssandssss of yearssssss ago, meteorsssss from the moon crashed into the ground where our town wassssss. The meteoritessssss possessed a powerful magic. It made itsssss wayssss into the ssssssoil, the treessssss, and even the water. We harvesssssssted the rocks, made metal and healing herbs from the magical plantssssssss. We lived isssssssolated from the empire, fearing the day they would exploit ussssss. But insssssstead it came from the Templarssssss."

Archie's eyes widdened.

"When I wasssssss a little girl, I sssssssaw Templarsssssss set my town on fire, kill my family before my eyes, then throw the sssssssurvivors into pits of venomousssssss sssssssakes, including me!"

Archie understood the hiss now.

"For three daysssssss, I sssssstood ssssssstill in that pit. Wondering every moment if one of those ssssssnakes would bite me. The only thing on my mind, fear and hate. Finally I got out and sssssssaw my entire town gone. Our lunite ssssssstripped completely, except for a sssssssmall amount I found and used to forge my ssssssaber. I vowed to dessssssstroy the Templarsssssss. Keep them from doing the sssssssame to anyone elsssssse."

"Morgana, I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you ssssssserve them."

"I don't serve that master." Archie hugged Morgana. At first she resisted, but then let Archie hug her.

"I can appreciate you were traumatized, but this isn't the way to make it right. Killing any Templar you see, even if they weren't involved."

"They're all culpable!"

"That's the reason I left the Archidons."

"What?"

"Our guildmaster decided after Reshton to start killing Templars on sight. It was too extreme for me so I left. Revenge doesn't solve anything, it will make you into the lich."

"The lich?"

"You've never heard the story. Well it's a story told to us Achidons as children. You see, when emperor Trajan began slaughtering the nobles who supported the usurper king, the Achidon's were split. Most joined Trajan, others tried to help the nobles. Amoung them was one named Barbarosa. Barbarosa was a magic user and had fallen in love with a noble girl. He tried to keep her safe, but eventually she was mortally wounded and died in his arms. Barbarosa went mad trying to bring her back, using necromancy and other dark magic. But each time he drove his mind further and further into madness."

Morgana listened closely.

"Eventually there was nothing left, he drove himself into something else. The lich, an immortal demon who's hate for the empire nearly killed Trajan, until king Braikeon intervened. The lich ran and was trapped under a mountain, left with noting but his hatred."

"You, you beleive thisssss issssss true."

Archie sat back.

"I always thought it was a story told to scare us, but from what I've read many desparate men have gone looking for him, never to come back. I understand the lust for revenge, but if you're not careful it will turn you into a monster."

"You think I'm a monsssssssssster?"

"I think you're consumed by revenge. But you don't have to be."

"Sssssso what, join the Templarsssss like you?"

"No, just stop killing them."

Morgana was silent again.

"Enough of this nonesense." Yanna said, the bow fell down and landed in Archie's hands.

Morgana saw this and backed up. Archie looking at Morgana for a moment. He drew an arrow , but fired it up at a tree.

Morgana saw a rope attached, Archie climbing up and out of the man trap.

He let the rope back down so Morgana could get out. Archie walking away with much on his mind.

* * *

Back at the citadel's infirmary, Red was in bed with a healer over him, Raine beside him, and Euchre in front of him.

"Well the mage you free'd is doing well and Archie has returned. A job well done, I'm quite proud of you Red." Euchre said. He noticed Raine glaring at him and sweat dropped.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He's lucky his armor was well made, some fractures here and there but my magic has taken care of that. What he needs now is rest."

"Good, then you can leave him alone for a while dad." Raine said.

"Right, get well Red." Euchre left with the healer. Raine letting out an exhaled breath.

"It's alright, I'm here, and I pulled it off."

"You almost died." Raine said, fear woven into her words while she used a wet cloth to clean parts of Red's chest and abdomen.

"I'm a knight Raine, it's what I do." Raine came closer and hugged Red tightly. Red was still in a bit of pain but hugged her back.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Morgana's backstory is learned as well as a new legend_

 _Red faced an intense fight, but pulled through_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Munice

* * *

The morning sun dawned over the horizon of the Kord empire. A train sped along the tracks towards the edge of the imperial center. Inside one of the train cars was Ash. The young wolf keidran laying on his side while staring out the window.

His expression was that of lament and destitute. Inside he was like a sore rock, only one thought on his mind. Behind him was Clovis, the wolf-fox having a compassionate look on her face while stroking his chest.

"Still don't feel like talking?" She asked.

Ash moved a little and lowered his head some more.

"Ash I know you must still feel overwhelmed by your recent revelation on your parentage, but this is a good thing. You must have always wondered who your father was. Now not only do you know, but he was a part of your life." Clovis tried to sound optimistic.

Ash's expression didn't change, he kept looking at the window with his body still. Clovis tried to comfort her boyfriend, lowering her head and kissing his cheek.

"I'll be in heat soon, then comes the following week. You wanna practice putting those puppies in me?" Clovis asked with her tail wagging. Ash didn't respond, Clovis sighing as she rested her head against his.

Later that morning the two were with the others for breakfast.

"So this Dragon Masquerade, it's suppose to be the party of the year correct?" Natani asked.

"That's an understatement, my adoptive dad was invited once." Flora said.

"It's a celebration of dragons and all they've done for the empire. Every year the reigning emperor is suppose to host it and spare no expense." Trace said before sipping some coffee.

"So all the big wigs in the empire come?" Natani asked.

"More or less, but the dragons are the main guests of honor. King Braikeon is always in attendance."

" _These celebrations were made by my brother."_ Nora said.

"So a big party for all the noblest nobles and their dragons, sounds like a great time." Natani said sarcastically.

" _Mind your tongue, I have always enjoyed them."_ Nora said.

"I wonder what they'll say to Keidran joining the party." Ash said in a quieter tone.

"Huh, he has a good point actually." Trace said.

"You don't want us there?" Natani said looking back at him.

"No, I'm just saying you will likely be scrutinized more than usual."

"I figured as much since we're heading to the imperial center anyway. Any keidran not doing labor is likely going to be sneered at." Natani said sitting back.

"Bring em on." She growled while smiling.

"There are a few wealthy Keidran who live in the center. I've seen them." Trace said.

"So have I." Ash said.

"When were you, oh right the triumphant." Clovis said.

"So the plan is for us to arrive in Munice and take a connecting train tomorrow morning to the masquerade." Trace said.

 _"Trace dear I hope you don't mind if I go ahead. It's been a long time since I've seen my brother."_

"Go ahead Nora, we'll meet you there."

Thomas began to cry a little, Flora gently bumping him up and down.

"It's ok Thomas, I've got you. Mommy's got you." Flora said.

"You see, you're anxious to get that." Natani said. By the time Keith turned his head, Thomas had stopped crying. Flora and Trace were now in close with looks of love and affection. Thomas similarly giggling with sounds of happiness.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Keith said smiling while Natani sweat dropped.

"Shut up."

"You brought it up."

"…Fair enough, fuck my tongue."

"Hey, language!" Flora growled, Natani sweat dropping again.

Clovis finally saw Ash smile and laugh a little, seeing his spirits up brought relief to the wolf-fox.

* * *

After another few minutes, the city of Munice came into view. The city itself was massive, far bigger than any city they had seen before. There were no defensive walls around it, instead three massive train stations that connected to different railways. They also saw what looked like a trio of very large mines a few miles outside the city.

The buildings in the city were taller and larger, even from a distance they could see that the engineering done on these buildings had more money invested into them.

"Damn." Natani said looking at the city. Having never seen a city like it before.

"Exactly what I thought the first time I saw the imperial center." Ash said. When the train stopped, the group gathered their things and left with the other passengers. The streets of Munice were paved much more efficiently and cleanly than the other cities in the empire. Despite a great amount of traffic from horses and people, they were able to move fast.

The people in the city were also very well dressed, wearing fine silk and jewelry. Emeralds, Sapphires, pearls, and rubies. They saw many plebeians working labor positions, the plebeians being a mix of humans, keidran, and hybrids. However, even these lower class laborers seemed to be very healthy, well fed, and wearing attire almost as good as reasonably wealthy mid regioners.

They also saw a few keidran wearing wealthy attire. This ,however, didn't stop a few unfriendly looks and gestures towards the keidran by some humans. Natani and the other keidran in the group got a few as well, but overall it wasn't nearly as bad as they imagined.

The buildings were all made of either marble or cement. They saw large libraries with Hospitallers coming in and out, hospitals, breweries, factories, restaurants, a brothel or two, some apartment complexes, and public baths.

The carts coming into the city were carrying large amounts of metal ore, as well as gold from the mines outside the city. These metals were taken to large refineries in the city to be processed.

A few Templars were also visible, but the local watch and Hospitaller sentries quickly chased them away from gatherings and walls they were trying to paint their graffiti on. Any graffiti they saw was being cleaned up by laborers.

Ash noticed that there were seemingly no legionaries in the city, they saw watchmen wearing leather or scale armor with round shields and spears but no real soldiers.

"Quite a city." Clovis said sounding as impressed as the expression in her eyes.

"You never came here with the Templars?" Flora asked.

"Not the center, mostly the mid region and frontier."

"Make way for a hero of the Empire!" They heard from a connecting street.

They saw a crowd of cheering with a few legionaries making way for a large carriage with white horses pulling it. The carriage was made of fine wood painted black and red with shiny metal.

The legionaries' lorica segmentata was a slightly darker shade of grey with red wolf heads painted on the center of the armor around the chest.

People threw flowers and leafed branches around the carriage. Sitting on top was none other than Maximus in his generals armor. A proud and strong smile on his face as he waved to the people. A pair of army musicians playing horns beside his carriage.

"Hey isn't that Maximus." Flora said.

"I think you're right." Trace said. The carriage stopped as Maximus stepped down and opened the door. Out of the carriage came a young noble woman. She wore a very expensive looking white dress with pearl earrings and a silver necklace. She had long raven black hair, silver eyes, and the same skin tone as Maximus with a slightly enlarged stomach.

Maximus took her hand and walked with the woman. A few people came forward and shook his hand, the legionaries making sure they couldn't overwhelm the two.

"He's someone who might be interested in you Keith. Maximus!" Trace shouted, the general seeing him and the others.

"Well well well." Maximus said escaping the crowd and coming over.

"Trace Legacy, and your wife Flora if I remember….And a child apparently." Maximus laughed.

"Meet Thomas." Flora said.

"Handsome boy." The woman said.

"Oh how rude of me. I'd like you to meed my wife Karina."

"Hello." She said in a soft voice.

"She's also preparing a child for us. My first son."

"Or daughter." Karina said.

"…..I know, I know."

"These are our friends. Ash, Clovis, Natani, and Keith."

Maximus and Karina took turns shaking hands with the others.

"It may interest you that Keith is the official ambassador of the Basitin Empire." Natani said.

"Wait, you're that general Keith Keiser?"

"So word has reached you then, good to know."

"Yeah, Daniel's gonna want to see you."

"You were his Lieutenant General right." Flora said.

"I was, since he became heir I've been made a captain general." Maximus said proudly.

"Congratulations." Ash said.

"He ought to be more humble, he doesn't plan on stopping there." Karina said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Trace asked.

"If Daniel's going to be emperor one day I'm going to be beside him as a consul. It'll still be a few years, but I'm getting my base ready with the people."

"Consul, that's quite a position. Good luck." Trace said.

"If you're here with the ambassador I think you should come as my guests to the games today."

"Games?" Natani asked.

"Oh right, the local arena, they're hosting gladiatorial games this week aren't they." Trace said.

"Games and Races."

"Gladiatorial games." Natani said in interest, Keith noticing her tail wag a little.

"Come on, this way." Maximus said.

"General, if you don't mind me asking, where are all the legionaries?" Ash asked.

"The three legions garrisoned in the city were part of the army we took to the Red Rock Isles. They're camped outside the city near the northern train station. They're waiting for the larger trains to take them to the capital for the triumphant later this month."

"Oh right Daniel's triumphant. You must be excited for that." Ash said.

"I am, last time I was in a triumph I was just a prefect, now I'm a full on captain general."

"So, these are going to be like, real gladiatorial games right. With the fighting , and massive guys with exotic weapons." Natani asked , excitement covering her words.

"Yes, I guess you've never seen them before Keidran. You're in for a show." Maximus said.

They approached a massive coliseum, the building itself was large and brown with mini arches around the gaps. A massive crowd was trying to get into the coliseum, long lines forming. However, Maximus and his men guided them to a back entrance.

"Here we are, hope you don't mind stairs, our box is a few flights up. Also mind your step here, this entrance has a bit of a drawback, or benefit depending on your preference." One of the legionaries said.

As they walked they saw a few guards in a hallway lit by torches and a few crystals. However, when they got to a darker room , Flora heard a hiss that sent a shiver down her spine. A scaly hand reached for Thomas.

"Ghaaa!" Flora shrieked while jumping backwards. In front of her was a cell that had three scepts in it. The lizard men growled and hissed in their own language while looking at Flora and Thomas. Flora growled back with Trace getting in front of them.

"Back off lizard fuck!" One of the guards shouted as he hit the hand with a wooden club, the scept quickly retreating.

However, they soon saw the scepts weren't alone. There were dozens of cells and cages around them, each filled now only with scepts, but with humans and keidran. The humans and keidran were massive, each bulging in muscles and scars. Some had their teeth filed sharp, and others had their claws sharpened into spikes.

These men didn't seem maltreated, they seemed well fed, healthy, and even groomed. In some cages they saw hot baths and trays of food. Many of them were given exercise equipment.

"Are these!?" Natani shouted.

"These are the cream of the gladiatorial crop. Best fighters in this part of the imperial center." Maximus said.

Natani almost had stars in her eyes looking at them, several of the men were sparring with each other.

Flora had a much different expression looking at the men, a look of pity on her face.

"You got nice skin." One of the human gladiators said reaching for Karina. Before Maximus or his men could act, she bit down on his hand, drawing blood.

"Gaaaawwh!" The man shouted.

"Got anything else to say?" She said, Maximus and his men laughing.

"Careful scum, she's more dangerous than me and my men." Maximus said in a proud manner.

"Where's our food!" A tiger in a cell shouted.

"Timor!" One of the guards screamed. A scrawny human man ran over with a wooden tray of food.

"Sorry sorry!" He almost tripped before Ash grabbed the man and held him up.

"Watch it with their food, these men might eat you." Ash said smiling. The little man gulped and carefully opened a cage with a key before setting the food down and running out.

In this cell, Ash saw one gladiator in particular. This gladiator had short brown hair and blueish-grey eyes. He was slightly smaller than the other gladiators but still larger than Ash. He looked over at the wolf keidran.

"This way, you'll be able to see these guys soon enough." Maximus said. They went up a few flights of stairs, eventually coming into the light where they saw the vast arena before them. The stadium was so large it looked like it could house over thirty thousand people, which it just might have. The seats were packed with mostly humans, but a few keidran managed to get in as well. There were plenty of vendors and laborers moving around cleaning up or selling food/drink.

Their box was near the center of the south side of the colosseum. They could see the arena pit below with gates and strange markings around the ground.

Waiting in the box were four more legionaries, as well as a human wearing senatorial robes.

"Senator glad you made it." Maximus said. The older man turned, his green eyes fading, skin worn and his hair grey with a bit of pudge on his physique.

"General, so good to see you again." The man said getting up and hugging him.

"Everyone this is senator Galls, a supporter of mine and apparently of you. These are the heros of Reshton."

"Really! I've waited for this day." He said holding excitement in his tone. He shook each of their hands with a firm grip.

"You're an enemy of the Templars?" Trace asked.

"Yes, my cousin's daughter was among those killed at Reshton. Horrible just horrible." Trace looked a little guilty.

"So you support the Custos."

"Custos, no. Those vigilantes aren't the answer." This surprised the group.

"Come sit, the match will start soon." Maximus said.

Trace sat next to Galls and turned to him.

"What exactly did you have in mind to stop the Templars?" Trace said.

"Well, I've been watching them for a long time. Their misdeeds have mounted, but simply killing any we see whether or not they were involved is not the answer. Therefore I hope to propose a bill that will stop the violence from them and towards them."

"A bill?"

"Yes, one that will bring culpability. This bill would allow the empire to arrest the Templar masters for the actions of their men." Trace looked very interested in this.

"Really."

"Unfortunately, they're currently protected by loopholes and other corrupt-broken systems in the law. But my bill would force their masters to take responsibility for men under their watch. It would deter future actions from them."

Trace smiled.

"I like that."

"I think it's a way to go after our leaders unjustly." A familiar voice said. The voice sent a shiver down Flora's spine and made her fur stand up. She turned to see none other than the tiger Tysis walk into the box.

"Tysis." Trace said.

"Ahh you lot again, I didn't know you were inviting them Maximus."

"I hadn't planned on it, but they have an ambassador with them. What's two ambassadors." Maximus said.

The Templar sat down near Flora, eyeballing her with his one good eyes as she moved Thomas away , eventually handing him over to Trace.

"This keidran doesn't seem to like the notion of his master's having to take responsibility for their actions." Galls said.

"I'm merely voicing my concern that you might use this law to unjustly persecute my master."

"Your master is a vile murderer who use's fear and corruption to avoid justice." Galls said Trace snickering a little.

"Time will tell senator, and magic will provide the righteous victory." Tysis said , Trace and Galls both exchanging intense stares with the elder tiger.

"Enough, let's enjoy the match, no more politics." Maximus said.

Tysis saw each member of Trace's party glare at him. Ash and Natani both bearing their teeth.

"So, what's it like being a mother?" Karina asked almost nervously to Flora.

"HUh?"

"This is my first child and well, I'm a little overwhelmed." She said sweat dropping.

"Oh don't worry there's nothing too it."

"So delivery isn't as bad as they say!"

"Oh no it was the most painful thing I ever experienced in my life."

"…"

"And that was after months of feeling sick all the time, no energy, mood swings, and being irritated by everything."

"…" Flora saw the look on her face and sweat dropped.

"Sorry, what I meant was once the baby comes your instincts will kick in, you'll know what to do for them. Besides you've got plenty of people helping you like I do."

"Thanks, I guess. Your son's name is Thomas right?"

"Yes, after my father."

"Huh, never thought a tiger would be named Thomas."

"Oh no, my adoptive father was Thomas. He was a human general."

"Ohhhh, you were adopted by humans?" Flora sweat dropped.

"More or less, I barely knew my real mother and never knew my real father. Thomas was basically my real dad."

Keith saw the excitement in Natani's eyes and her wagging tail while she waited for the games to begin.

"Excited are we?"

"I've heard about gladiator matches and have always wanted to see one! Fighting with style and pizzaz, it's like a dream."

"I hope it's not for other reasons."

"Yeah yeah, wait until tonight and I'll show you how interested in other men I am." Natani said with her tongue out.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" They heard.

"I'd like to welcome each and every one of you to the games in the honor of general Maximus and his part in the victory at the Red Rock Isles beside our future emperor Daniel Rian." Maximus stood up and waved to the crowd who applauded.

"In honor of our victory we will give each of you the honor of seeing the battles that took place on the islands!" When the gates began to open, the crowds cheered louder and louder.

Out of the gates came the gladiators, human and keidran. Each wore assorted armor, some being plate pieces others scale or lorica hamata. In the front was the gladiator who eyeballed Ash. Also out of the gates came gladiators on horseback.

"Introducing the legions under Maximus and now for their opponents, the red rock islanders who rose up against out grate empire!" The ground in the arena began to shift. Openings formed where they saw scepts come out hissing and snapping their jaws.

The lizard men wore bronze scaly armor with round helmets that had pointed tops. They could see from where they were neither size was using real weapons. The scept's had mostly wood weapons while the human and keidran gladiators had weapons that were dulled, some even carried tridents.

They also noticed that the scepts had chains around their necks that went back down the shaft they had come from.

"Let the battle begin!"

The two sides smashed into each other and began to fight. The battling was intense, but it seemed less like a battle between two armies and more like a mosh of one on one fighting. While they fought, the men on horseback rode around the back of the scepts and started to attack them.

The crowd was getting ecstatic with excitement, Natani chanting with them as they cheered on the fights.

Ash couldn't help but laughing, Keith along with him.

"Do you think these people believe this is what real battles are like?" Keith asked.

"Probably, good thing they aren't using real weapons. This would be a bloodbath on both sides." Ash said, Keith nodding.

Flora saw Trace cover Thomas's eyes, but almost wished he would cover hers. Unlike Natani, she was almost disgusted by it. However, there wasn't much blood on the ground. None of the gladiators, even the scepts weren't being killed. Many were beaten down, but armored referees cleared out openings and dragged the injured gladiators away. The injured scepts were dragged away by the chains.

Trace noticed this.

"Flora are you ok?"

"This isn't right." Flora said.

"Gladiatorial fighting?"

"Those people down there are basically slaves." Trace put his hand on her shoulder.

"It keeps people happy, plus these gladiators aren't just good people. All of them were criminals of some kind, murderers, rapists, and slavers." The last one caught Flora's attention.

"Slavers, really." Trace nodded.

"Becoming a gladiator is usually a common punishment for captured slavers."

Clovis looked at Ash. He didn't seem as down as he was on the train.

"Ash, you're looking better." He slowly nodded.

"You were probably right, I was just overwhelmed. I need to get over myself." Clovis noticed he was looking closely at the fight.

"You got over that pretty quickly."

"Eh like I said, just overwhelmed. Who knows, maybe seeing this battle reminded me of who I am and my main relationship with my dad."

Clovis kissed Ash's check and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Look at that gladiator." Ash said ,Clovis looking down at the gladiators. Ash was looking at the gladiator he eyeballed from the cells.

Clovis saw the man moving fast while twirling around his swords. He fought off the scepts one by one waving his swords around, hitting the scepts hard and lurching back before they could strike back. He beat down scept after scept.

"What about him?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the dragon in my head. But there's something about him that's off-putting."

" _He's an impressive fighter yes, but he's far to flashy. He's fighting as if he's trying to impress someone instead of being efficient."_

Ash smiled and laughed to himself.

"Fighting to impress someone, that's the point Chaos."

" _I'd might rather see real fights, with real weapons, with real death."_

"I thought you'd rather take part in them."

" _….Ha, I suppose you got me there."_

"Who is that gladiator?" Ash asked one of the legionaries.

"Spartacus, he's supposedly a crowd favorite."

As the battle was broken up, the gladiator Spartacus was brought forward.

"Now general Maximus fought the lord of that island."

The others turned to Maximus who sweat dropped.

"It is possible that my men and I reached the lord's personal bodyguard. I cut down three of his men, but it is possible that it was my captain who cut him down."

"Well honey why don't you go down there and tell them the truth." Karina said smiling.

"I don't want to destroy their happiness." Karina laughed a little.

"Hey, I should point out that three heavily trained bodyguards are far more dangerous than an old man who never fought a day in his life."

Spartacus and a panther keidran now wearing the same armor as the scepts.

The panther keidran had a trident while Spartacus had two short swords. The crowd more quite, but out of anticipation for the fight.

A whistle blowed before the two gladiators went at each other. The panther thrusted the trident forward several times while also hurling the back of the trident forward. However, Spartacus danced around the panther. He parried the trident away with his dulled swords and spun them around. The crowd cheered when they saw Spartacus hit the panther several times.

Each of his movements were a little too good and flashy for Ash's liking. The fight felt almost false, perhaps it was having been in so many real fights that seeing one like this was almost disappointing to him.

Ash began to notice Natani seemed just as excited about the fight, a look of almost disappointment on his face.

"Oh Natani."

Spartacus grabbed the trident with both his swords and pulled it away before kicking the trident down. Spartacus dropped his swords and grabbed the arm of the panther and flipped him over his body. Sweat and a little blood coming down from his body in a way that made the sunlight glisten off him, further emphasizing his almost perfect physique.

The crowd cheered in an uproar, Spartacus smiling and holding his arms up while they chanted his name.

" _Humans and keidran are so easily entertained."_

"And you aren't."

" _I desire very special chaos my friend, this is not chaos."_

As the fights went on, Trace and Flora listened closely for Tysis's conversation with Maximus and Galls.

"I find this bill unlawful and unjust."

"Perhaps if your master would keep his people in line." Galls said.

"Brahn and the other masters guide our organization, they don't command the actions of our individuals. Would you condemn a general if a few of his men raped, looted, and murdered?"

"Perhaps if entire portions of his army were doing it, especially if they were doing so under his command."

"You have no proof."

"Perhaps once he knows he can be held accountable for his men, he'll straighten them up. Once they're straightened up people will stop fearing the Templars, and the Custos will disband. Culpability is what will restore peace, not that you'd understand the complexity of running an empire keidran."

Tysis growled and looked back at the match.

"I think this is a good law. It might do the work of me and my party." Trace said.

"You are quite brave Trace, as was your father." This hit trace unexpectedly.

"You."

"Yes I knew your father, he was my fellow senator, a good man. He wanted to propose a similar bill, and the damn Templars killed him for it."

"You're not afraid they might try the same thing to do."

"Maybe they will, but if I let that fear keep me from doing so nothing will chance. If not me then who else." Trace smiled a little, trying to fight back his pain.

"Thank you."

"My hope is that by the time this bill has passed that neither you nor the Custos will have to continue your fight. That the Templars will be steered straight and things can get better."

"What about corrupt senators and Templars overturning towns with voting fraud?" Flora asked.

"Your wife is very smart for a keidran my boy. She's right, those things will have to be solved as well, I'm hoping the final draft of my bill can fix such things." Galls said. Trace and Flora kept their eyes on Tysis as he overheard what Galls said.

* * *

After a series of fights, Ash noticed Natani and Clovis take a particular liking to Spartacus, even blushing a few times. Luckily for Keith he didn't notice, but Ash did. He growled not out of jealousy, but another kind of anger.

However, he heard Karina get even more into the games, screaming in frustration or excitement at certain points. After many hours the games slowly began to wind down with the setting sun.

"Quite a day of games."Galls said getting up.

"I always enjoy a good gladiatorial match." Maximus said getting up as well.

"Keith I was hoping we could talk a little in the morning, you Galls and I." Maximus said.

"Alright, but we have a train to catch."

"To the Dragon Masquerade I assume." Keith nodded.

"Well we're heading there as well."

"I suppose we'll have time in the morning to talk then."

"You can stay at the temporary lodging we're at as our guests. Being an ambassador and all."

"Can we meet you guys there?" Natani asked.

"Huh?" Keith said.

"I uh, have to use the latrine badly." Natani said.

"Me too." Clovis said. Ash could sense the way they were talking and saw how their tails wagged.

"I uh, think I'll join them."

"Alright, but be careful." Keith said.

Ash followed Clovis and Natani down to where he knew they were going. They got back to the cells where the gladiators were held and gawked at Spartacus who was in his cell doing chin ups.

"I didn't think someone like that was real." Clovis said.

"I know, and the way he fought, it was almost too good to be true."

" _How disappointing they've become so easily enthralled by his surface level desirable features and actions."_ Chaos said.

"I'm not worried, nothing will come of it." Ash said.

" _Still I assume many of these men are here for their actions towards women, they probably haven't been inside one in years._ _Seeing two women like this in their reach."_

"Natani would bite their hands off, Clovis would burn them to a crisp." Ash said smiling.

" _I'd enjoy seeing that very much."_

Spartacus saw the two and their expressions. He gave a cocky smile and came over towards them.

"You ladies like what you see?" He said before holding himself up with one hand.

Ash rolled his eyes seeing this.

" _I don't suppose you were ever like this when you tried to court women."_

"Never."

" _Good to know."_

"Alright, we should go." Ash said as he almost pushed the two away, however, he turned back and approached the cage. Getting within arms reach of Spartacus.

"So you're the crowd favorite Spartacus."

"I am."

"You looked impressive out there."

"Hmp, glad you think so keidran, your women thought so as well."

"Of course, it was just an act."

"What?"

"Your little game out there with the others. It wasn't real fighting, it was staged, choreographed."

"How dare you filthy wolf!"

"You see if you had been fighting someone like me, I wouldn't have been all flashy and pretty, I would have killed you with the many openings you left when you fought as if you were in slow motion."

"Come closer and saw that!"

Ash did just that, he was able to see the surprise on Spartacus's face.

"I asked about you, former auxiliary soldier, kind of like me. Only I didn't rape a few women and steal from my lieutenant. If you had my lieutenant, he would have crucified you for being a rapist, and the rest of us would have laughed."

Spartacus tried to grab Ash, but his hands ignited with magical fire. The gladiator backed up in fear. Ash noticed a certain response when he said crucified.

"No one will crucify Spartacus, no one!"

"Just remember human, whatever cheers they give you out there, it's false just like you." Ash said before turning and leaving.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_ Chaos laughed while Ash smiled.

That night, there was an eire silence inside the coliseum, many of the guards had returned home and there was only a skeleton crew on patrol. In the city, the wind had stopped and the silence had become that of an eerie peace.

Trace and the others slept soundly in the villa-in, each given their own bed chamber with a few furnishings and a small water pool for washing. Thomas slept soundly, allowing his parents to do the same.

Keith and Natani lay in just their fur with Natani's arms wrapped tightly around her husband, and her head on his chest.

Ash lay beside Clovis , her tongue sliding across his furry chest a few times before nuzzling against it.

"I see you are feeling better than this morning." She said with her tail wagging.

"You were certainly into it my love, I hope you weren't thinking about a certain gladiator." Ash said in a joking manner.

"Shut up, I never pegged you for the jealous type."

"I just think he's a fraud is all."

"Yeah, well it's not like you haven't gawked at other women."

"I only have eyes for you my love. No one else."

"Yeah well what about that time when I caught you staring at that tiger's a-, no wait you were looking at mine. Ok what about that tiger's che- , no that was me again. Ok how about when you panted in excitement seeing that white wolf-fox bathing….." Clovis sweat dropped while Ash gave an almost smug smile.

"Alright fine, you win. How do I make it up to you."

"There's always this." Ash pulled Clovis closer and kissed her, giving the inside of her mouth a good licking while also feeling up her rear end. Her tail bumping into his hands while it wagged fast.

* * *

The following morning, they met with Galls and Maximus for breakfast. They ate at a large table with a few other guests from the villa. Keith sat near Galls and Maximus and spoke. However, Natani could see the pain and lament on his face from having to talk politics.

He occasionally looked back at Natani who sat by Ash and Clovis. Natani giving him the expression only a loving wife could. This made Keith sweat drop even more.

"So am I going to have to take some manners class before this masquerade?" Natani asked while devouring her bacon in a savage manner.

"…It might help." Trace said sweat dropping.

"My human mother made sure I knew all that stuff, I could show her."

"I was just kidding." Natani said nervously.

"No I think Flora and Trace have a point Natani. You don't really know how to act around sophisticated humans." Ash said smiling.

"And you do? And don't bring up some bullshit about the army."

"Well that takes some of the fun out of it, but yes, before we went to the capital we had to take some etiquette lessons."

"Fuck!"

"Hey what did I say about language!" Flora growled while holding Thomas.

"So really it was a game of knowing what ordinance was made first, of course it was really-" Galls said while Keith guzzled coffee to stay awake.

"I feel like I'm back in school. I guess I never thought of the politics when I became ambassador….I'm an idiot."

Moments later, a door opened and padded footsteps signaled an approaching keidran. Flora saw it was Tysis and looked away.

"I see you started without me." Tysis said.

"Why should we have waited for a keidran." Galls said.

"I was hoping we could-" The room was silenced by a loud crashing sound and some screams.

"What was what?!" Flora almost shouted while holding Thomas closely.

Another door was burst open with a bloodied fox keidran stumbling in.

"The gladiators are free!?" He screamed with blood coming out of his mouth. Upon falling over they saw a knife in his back. The ground almost shook when they saw over a dozen of the gladiators sprinting into the room. Their faces ravenous and bloodthirsty , with blood stained weapons and bodies.

"Gaaaah!" Tysis screamed while running and hiding in a closet.

Trace wasted no time and hurled a powerful blast of magic into the gladiators, breaking them up. However, more rushed in. The gladiators attacked in the same manner a mob did, no discipline, just pure savage impulse.

The some of the gladiators tried to attack the wealthy guests, striking men, women, and children alike. Others went after expensive items and decorations in the villa. However, most of them seemed to be making a mad dash towards Galls.

Maximus and his legionary bodyguards engaged, the well trained and armored soldiers making quick work of any gladiator that crossed their paths. Keith drew his sword and slashed quickly across two gladiators with relative ease. His bright steel sword cutting clean through them any whatever armor they had.

Ash drew his spear and leapt into one, the gladiator tried to fight back with his trident. But Ash forced the weapon up and then stabbed down in an efficient manner. When another gladiator came for him, he pulled his spear free and used the same motion to guide the incoming short sword away. The gladiator's strength was apparent, but Ash knew where to strike. His foot hit a weak point in the gladiator's left leg like a striking wave. It sent the man's entire composure into a crumbling mess. Ash was able to stab all the way through the second gladiator's. The weight of the body forcing Ash's spear down.

Clovis had another gladiator locked in an arm bar while biting down on his neck. Hot salty blood from the cheetah keidran filled her mouth until she felt his body grow heavy. When Clovis released him, she saw at least five more noticeably smaller gladiators rush towards them.

Ash and Clovis both gathered their magical powers and unleashed them in a series of explosive blasts. The sheer force and power of the bombs as well as the debris tearing through the fragile bodies of the smaller men. Bits of marble and cement going through the soft tissue and innards.

Flora backed up and grabbed several of the knives, any time one of the Gladiators got closer she would hurl one. However, she wasn't alone , Trace stood in front of her unleashing every bit of magical power he had on any gladiator unfortunate enough to get near him and his family.

Galls backed up in terror upon seeing the gladiators try to swarm him. However, Keith stood in front of the senator and held them off. Fire from Natani ignited a few of the attackers in an emulating flame. The men screamed in pain and terror from the pyre that was now their bodies. Despite the blood curdling screams, Natani fought off one of the massive humans with relative ease. She avoided his strikes swiftly, moving alongside him and locking his leg. The wolf flipped him to the ground and slashed across his neck.

Natani seemed almost surprised by how easily he went down.

"Huh." She said.

One of of the gladiators saw Karina and grabbed her. The large fox growling with desire as he tried to feel her up. However, Karina was having none of it, and stabbed the fox in his gut several times with a knife she had hidden.

Using two blades, Maximus cut down the last gladiator and exhaled.

"Are we clear!?"

"Yes sir." One of his legionaries said.

"Is it safe to come out!?" Tysis shouted.

"Yes you dammed coward." Galls shouted. Tysis slowly peered his head out and saw the bloodbath.

"Men get the people in this villa to safety, Karina come with me we all need to get out of here and to my legions." Maximus said.

"What about the people in the city!?" Keith shouted.

"We need my men to help them. If we stay they'll overrun us."

"He's right." Karina said.

Ash looked closer at the bodies of the gladiators, he noticed the ones that were visibly smaller than the others. The smaller ones weren't very muscular like the others, and some had tattoos, familiar tattoos. Trace looked over at Galls, as well as Tysis as he snuck out from a back door.

"Trace, I think the Templars are behind this." Ash said walking up to him.

"Templars?"

"Look at these bodies, they're not like the others. They went right for Galls who's proposing a bill against them." Trace thought about the situation and realized Ash had a point.

"Not a good time to bring up politics to them, but you're right. We need to keep him safe." Trace said before noticing how scared Flora looked as well as Thomas's cries.

Trace came over and tried to comfort them both.

"I think we should have asked Nora to stay." Trace said.

"Trace, we have to get him out of here!" Flora said shaking.

"We will, I promise you we will."Trace said putting his hand around Flora's head.

"Senator, stay close to us." Ash said pulling his spear free of the corpse.

"Right." Galls said shaking.

They carefully moved out of the villa-inns and saw the chaos in the streets. The gladiators were running a riot throughout the city. The watch were all but massacred by the gladiators and the civilians were running in panic trying to get away. Men, women, and children were killed by the gladiators , some women dragged away to be violated. Others set fire to buildings and ran off with stolen loot.

Flora and the others were beyond horrified and disgusted by this, the blood and screams running through the streets like hell on earth. Hospitallers tried to contain the gladiators with their magic. However, even they could not contain the sheer number of gladiators.

"Be quite, and careful." Natani said as they slowly snuck through the alleys and back streets, doing whatever they could to avoid the mob of gladiators.

Flora stayed close to Trace while Ash kept up the rear looking for signs of trouble.

"The senator!" They heard, Ash saw none other than Spartacus leading a group of gladiators at them.

"Run!" Ash shouted. The group tried to flee, but the gladiators were too fast and caught up with them.

Galls ran into a building with Spartacus in hot pursuit. Galls tried to run up some stairs, but his age and physique wore him down. He was sweating and breathing heavily, eventually reaching a rooftop where he saw the horror of the mob below him.

"Senator." He heard, turning to see Spartacus with his two blades raised behind him.

The gladiator smiled in a smug manner.

"Beg."

Galls gave a defiant look.

"No. You want me to feel bad we made you a gladiator, you're a rapist , a murderer. You should have been crucified."

"Never say that! I'll cut out your tongue before I-" Spartacus was knocked away by a powerful kick. The large man stumbling as he saw Ash get between him and Galls.

"Senator." Ash said.

"You need this Keidran to protect you."

"He's more of a solider than you ever were." Spartacus smiled.

"This is good, I remember you keidran. No cage this time, unless you're going to use magic."

"I don't need it."

" _Nor do you need me."_

Spartacus smiled and ran at Ash, jumping up into the air with his swords aimed down. Ash ducked and moved forward, Spartacus landing over him. Ash hit the end of his spear into the face of Spartacus like a kick from a horse.

The gladiator gave a furious look and spun his swords around. Ash shook his head and used his spear to push them both up before smashing his elbow across Spartacus's face. Spartacus tried furiously to strike Ash, but the wolf's movements were to fast and efficient. He cut across Spartacus's arms with his spear and knocked him down.

Ash put his foot on Spartacus's chest while aiming his spear at him.

"It doesn't matter , my gladiators will-" The sounds of screams and panic in the streets were soon replaced by the sounds of armor plates and marching.

Ash and Galls saw formations of legionaries marching through the streets. Their armor the same as Maximus's men.

The gladiators tried to form up, but many were shaking when they saw the formation of legionaries. The soldiers let scurrying civilians through but closed their shields in a wall when they reached the gladiators.

The tension was building as there was an eerie silence for almost a minute.

"Pilum!" The centurion shouted. The formation of legionaries hurled their javelins into the mob of gladiators. The pit fighters were torn apart by the barrage of flying spears. Blood and body parts stained the streets. The other gladiators tried to rush the formation, but their weapons harmlessly beat against the shields and armor of the legionaries. However, their shields and sword strikes were deadly as they cut through the gladiators like a buzzsaw.

"No!" Spartacus shouted before being knocked out by Ash.

Later that day the three legions were regaining control of Munice, tending to the injured and restoring peace. The group was with Galls by the train station.

"This is going to hit headlines, first Reshton, now here and in the center no less." Maximus said.

"This was the Templars, I know it and I'm going to prove it." Galls hugged Maximus.

"I'll see you in the capital my friend."

"Good luck." Maximus said.

"I wish I could say a proper goodbye but I'm needed elsewhere." Maximus said as he left with his men.

The group was very shaken by what had happened, they spoke little as they got onto the train. Ash looking back and thinking about Spartacus, hoping he would get his just reward.

* * *

Inside a dark room, Spartacus was tied to a chair and beaten by a legionary wearing spiked gauntlets. Two other legionaries were watching him as blood, snot, and sweat ran down his body.

"That's enough." Maximus said as he approached.

"I want to question him now." The general said grabbing Spartacus's chin.

"Look at me." Spartacus defiantly looked away before Maximus punched him.

"Look at me scum! Someone let you people out, those cells were opened by keys, I want to know who!"

Spartacus spit blood at Maximus and began laughing. Maximus slowly wiped the spit out of his face.

"Fine, drown him."

"Huh?" Spartacus said as the two legionaries took out a rag and pulled it against his face while he tried to speak.

The legionary with the gauntlet took out a water-skin and pouted the water onto the rag. Spartacus thrashed violently like he was drowning. The rag held there for several seconds before it was pulled off.

Spartacus violently coughed with bloodshot eyes before Maximus grabbed him again.

"Who let you out!?"

"Timor! He told us that we had to kill some senator and we'd be rewarded! Please slit my throat and be done with it!?"

Maximus held his face.

"Fuck, Galls might have been right."

"What do we do with him sir?"

Maximus smiled.

Spartacus screamed like he never screamed before as his hands and feet felt large nails get slowly hammered into them. He was nailed to a wooden post in the shape of a large cross and displayed by the other captured gladiators inside the city, Spartacus's screams of pain and woe breaking him down into nothing while survivors came by and scorned at him, throwing rocks and rotten fruit.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _We enter the Imperial center with a bang,_

 _This event will have repercussions like Reshton_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Ostia

* * *

Euchre walked through the halls of his citadel, the Templar master passed a few other Templars along the way but aside from a few greetings he found his walk to be quite and peaceful. His mind lingered on the wedding that had happened earlier that day, as well as the task he had set upon Red and Archie.

Despite their success , Raine's reaction to Red's injuries and near death encounter wounded him more than a stab with a knife. Long had he hoped to reconcile with his estranged daughter, and now Euchre feared he had made a serious setback.

The wolf sighed while continuing towards his chamber. As much as he wanted to accept her relationship with Red, it still stuck like a rock in his stomach. Part of him felt like it would always be there, still he was glad she was happy and with someone he could admire.

Thinking about Raine began to open another bit of lament in the old wolf. The thoughts of Mary, his precious human lover. He hadn't thought about her in a while, but thinking back to when he was a much younger man he wondered what he had been thinking.

"Just a stupid young wolf." Euchre said to himself while opening the door to his chamber. Euchre slowly walked into the chamber and sat down at his desk. He saw a stack of letters for him on his desk and signed. He was already tired and discouraged with his daughter taking all available attention he had.

Euchre opened a drawer and began pushing the letters into the cabinet before noticing one with the royal seal on it. This caught Euchre's attention, he carefully opened it to see an invitation.

" _Dear master Euchre, despite the recent trouble your organization has encountered , the people who work close with you have nothing but kind words for you. Our emperor has bestowed the honor of inviting you to the Dragon Masquerade this year, he hopes you attend with two guests. We also hope that we can sort our any trouble between the empire and the Templars."_

Euchre almost felt his breath vanish, his body shook thinking about the mere idea. Him a keidran being invited to the Dragon Masquerade. However, it would mean leaving his daughter here. He trusted most of the people in his citadel, but didn't know everyone well enough to be confident in their true allegiance. He wondered if any was loyal to Brahn and would try to bring her back.

He knew Red and the others could keep her safe , but every moment of every day? Then another idea came to mind. Several minutes later , Raine was in the office with her father in her human form.

"So, how's Red doing?"

"He should be better soon, the healer did a great job."

"I'm lucky to have someone as skilled as him."

"Dad did you call me here for something, because I'd really like to get back to him."

Euchre sighed.

"Raine, I just need to know that everything's good between us." The young woman sighed.

"That's not easy to say dad."

"I know, I wish it could have been different. I wish it could have been different between your mother and I…..But in the end, it wasn't, and you were caught in the middle of it. If I could have been a better father I would have, but now all I can try and do is be there for you now."

Euchre's words brought emotion with them like a streaming river, he saw a single tear come down Raine's face while she lowered her head. Euchre got up and quickly put his arms around his daughter. The older wolf now feeling similar emotions. The two stayed locked together for almost a minute, eventually Raine resting on her father's shoulder as he gave a loving smile.

"I was given an invitation, to the Dragon Masquerade."

"The Dragon Masquerade!" Euchre nodded.

"I was surprised as well."

"That means you're leaving….." Raine said almost choking on her words.

"Yes, but not alone. I want you and Red to come with me,"

"Come with you!?"

Euchre's expression changed.

"Either way you'e at risk. If I'm gone, I can't hold me people accountable if any are loyal to Brahn…..Of corse, if you go….."

"Brahn will likely be there." Raine said shaking.

"I wish I could still have you as a little girl, but you're not. You're an adult now, and I won't tell you what to do either way. If you feel safer here with all your companions then I understand."

"…..No, if you and Red are there I'll be safe enough." Euchre hugged Raine again as his tail wagged.

"I'll need to make sure you have a proper dress."

"I assume I'll be going as a human."

"Yes, so will I." Euchre said turning into his human form.

* * *

A train sped through the imperial center of the Kord Empire. The moon painting the train with it's light as it moved along.

Inside the train Trace was having trouble falling asleep. He stared at the ceiling while taking a deep breath every few seconds. He heard Flora thrash in her sleep, a terrified look on her face while she moved around.

Every few minutes Trace got up to check on Thomas. Trace saw his son fast asleep, peaceful and beautiful. Each time he did, Trace felt his nerves get eased a little each time he saw his son. Trace heard a scream and quickly covered Thomas's ears.

When the screams stopped, Trace turned to see Flora covered in sweat and shaking. Her face having pure terror painted all over it. She held herself and shook a little.

"Flora, are you ok?" Trace said about to come over. However, she got up and quickly picked up Thomas, holding him tightly in her arms. Trace put his hand on Flora's shoulder with a concerned look on his face.

"Do you need to talk?" Flora had a few tears coming from her eyes.

"…My father went to war more than once….Whenever he came back he would be distant from us for some time. I always wondered how bad war must be for him to become like that…."

"Nobody should have to see what we saw Flora. That wasn't a war, it was a sacking. What those gladiators did."

"Trace, I don't want to think about it." Flora said, however, she soon sighed.

"But I can't stop thinking about it, I don't know if I ever will it reminds me…It reminds me of when my town was sacked."

"We've been in fights before, but nothing like that…..Keith and Ash have been to war before, maybe there's something to it."

Flora kept her head lowered.

"I'll ask them in the morning."

The following morning the group was at breakfast in another car. The silence between them only broken by the sounds of their utensils and plates as the forks met them.

All were shaken by the horrors they had seen the day before. Ash and Keith seemed less shaken than the others, but they were still silent.

"…..So uh, is anyone ready to talk?" Trace asked. The others didn't respond.

"…Ash, Keith, I." Trace started.

"Are wondering how us , as soldiers deal with seeing death on a massive scale like that , deal with it?" Keith asked in an almost condescending manner.

"…Well." Trace said sweat dropping.

"It usually involves a lot of alcohol." Ash said taking out a water skin and guzzling it before shaking his head and body.

Flora sighed.

"I just can't get it out of my head." Flora said.

"You won't, trauma like that just doesn't go away, it stays with you." Keith said.

"For how long?"

"It depends, there's no simple way to fix you after that. Sometimes talking can help I suppose. Basitins are just told to shut up and suck it up."

"I like that philosophy." Natani said.

Flora exhaled, Trace putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here to talk." Flora smiled a little and licked Trace's cheek.

Like Flora, Clovis couldn't help but flash back to her own town's sacking. Her tail was hidden between her legs and her coffee sat in its mug growing colder and colder with not a drop missing since it was filled.

Ash saw the look on her face and Clovis was soon met with the waterski.

She took it and guzzled the alcohol before shaking her head and body.

"Thanks."

"If you need to talk."

"Maybe later."

"Keith is a basitin, you're a keidran. After my first battle I was a little shaken up by it, I'd killed before, but never on something of that scale. U- um well I guess technically my dad had to console me for a day or two. Talking helped, especially since he'd been to war many times before."

Clovis exhaled.

"….I suppose it couldn't hurt."

The morning dragged on, Ash and Clovis went to a couch in the car to talk while Flora stayed behind with Natani.

"Alright let's make sure you know how to behave with the etiquette of Kord nobility." Flora said.

"Is this really necessary?" Natani asked, her voice illustrating her lament for having to do this. Flora looked like she was in no mood for Natani's reluctance.

"Alright there's going to be a formal dinner there, if we're lucky they'll let us eat in the same room as the others. But in any case you'll have to bite by that etiquette. Let's begin some some table manners." Flora picked up the first fork.

"This is the early fork, it is used only for appetizers, this is the course fork, you use it for the first course, the sect work is used for the second course and any past that."

"…..Why are there three forks, why not just one?" Flora sweat dropped.

"The proper way to hold it is like this." Flora said demonstrating the proper way to hold the fork.

"Now from the way I describe it, soldiers and knights eat in different manner, but as the wife of a general you'll be expected to eat in a certain manner." Natani tried picking up the fork.

"No that's the course fork, remember we start with the earl fork."

"Why does it matter what fork I start with?" Flora began to get more frustrated.

"Natani please just use the right fork. Ok now since the emperor will be present we must wait until his entourage and him are finished before eating ourselves."

"And let our food get cold!?"

"Fuck me." Flora said the two going through more of proper etiquette.

Ash and Clovis were talking about what happening, occasionally taking drinks of Ash's liquor.

Trace and Keith were in another part of the car looking out the windows as they sat at a table with Thomas. Trace could see how nervous Keith was by the look on his face.

"Are you ok Keith?" The basitin sighed.

"Just a little nervous, we'll be meeting the Kord emperor soon."

"You were around your own king many times before."

"Yes, but I didn't represent the eastern empire in those encounters….I'm the first ambassador of the basitin empire in hundreds of years."

"I get it, but relax you're going to do fine."

"I hope so. But it's not just that, I have to try and convince him that the Templars shouldn't be let up on while not just massacring them."

"You won't be alone, you'll have all of us with you." Trace said.

Keith heard Thomas begin to cry when a foul stench filled his nostrils.

"Oh boy." Trace said as he began unwrapping Thomas and preparing to change the wrappings.

Keith heard a loud burp from Natani followed by a series of angry shouts from Flora.

Keith heard a series of drunken giggles from Ash and Clovis on the couch. The water-skin looked almost empty with slightly drunk looks on the two wolves' faces as they licked each other's faces.

"…..Perfect." Keith said.

* * *

As the morning began to draw near its end, the city of Ostia came into view. The city looked even bigger than Munice and had massive walls around it. Overall the architecture and structures were very similar to Munice. There were four other connecting train stations and a number of very well paved roads with large numbers of people and carriages coming to and from the city.

Trace could also see a few great dragons soaring overhead towards the city. When the train arrived in the city , the six joined senator Galls as they left the train. To Trace's surprise, Nora was waiting for them.

"Nora, yo-" Trace started. Nora nearly broke some of Trace's bones as she pounced onto him and began nuzzling him.

" _Trace my darling! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you and your family!"_ Nora's words full of pain and shame.

Trace grunted from Nora's great size.

"Ok, it's ok Nora, we're unharmed."

"Lady Nora, I was unaware you had bonded to this fine young man. It is an honor." Senator Galls said as he approached Nora. The dragon raised her left paw for him to respectfully kiss.

"So I take it what happened at Munice is known around the empire." Ash said.

" _Well known, all gladiatorial games have been canceled by order or emperor Terron. He has ordered new procedures for the containment of gladiators to be implemented as well."_

"Who is being blamed?" Trace asked.

" _Officially it was labeled as negligence by the coliseum staff, but there are many who are convinced the Templars were behind it. Their people have been working overtime to try and ease the people away from hating them."_

"Only it was the Templars who tried to kill me." Galls said.

"Don't let that affect what you wanted your bill to be." Keith said. Galls reluctantly nodded.

"You're right, hopefully I can get emperor Terron to like the idea. Even if the senate denies it, he can pass the law by a stroke of his quill."

" _Well chambers have been prepared for you at the palace where it is taking place."_

"Really." Clovis said.

" _Well you have an official ambassador with you and my darling Trace's dragon is the king's sister."_

"Nora you're the best." Trace said.

 _"I know."_

They began to follow Nora through the streets. They saw many nobles in the city wearing fine attire riding towards the palace. Many were knights on horseback or non-knight generals in armor. They even noticed a few nobles riding dragons. Some of these nobles being women.

Just like in Munice they saw few keidran not in service positions and many Hospitaller, but no Templars interestingly enough. The city was very clean and efficient looking. The aqueducts ran fast, its roads and buildings maintained. The legionaries in the city wore lighter grey lorica segmentata with blue paints on them in the shape of a dragon heads.

The city itself seemed to be expanding, there being no visible homeless individuals. There seeming to be ample positions for the lower class to work.

"Huh, this place seems even nice than Munice." Natani said.

"You should see the capital." Ash said. They got many looks and a few murmurs and comments, but nothing that stopped them.

Unlike many of the other cities, they saw many dragons in this one with specific areas meant for them. They could see large feeding stations where fresh meat was placed for the dragons to feast on. There were also fountain-pools where dragons washed themselves in.

They soon came into view of a large palace. The building was very large and grand in scale. It was made of white marble with a series of arches and columns supporting the exterior. The roof was made of red tiles that were in triangle like slopes with smaller aqueducts connected to it.

Many of the doorways were large enough to allow dragons to pass through, as well as openings in the roof large enough for dragons.

"All yes, the palace of Constantine. It's been a long time since the masquerade has taken place here. I always liked this palace." Galls said. The entrance was guarded by legionaries and a few aides.

They saw a black furred-wolf keidran wearing the attire of a servant and holding a parchment.

"Welcome senator, may I see your invitation." The wolf said to Galls. He took out his invitation and handed it to the wolf. He looked down the list and marked off Galls.

"Your aides must enter through the back-"

"We're not aides, we're invited guests." Flora said.

"…..Right." The wolf said sarcastically.

Keith took out the invitation and handed it to the wolf.

"An ambassador? Well you may enter here, but keidran aren-"

"Keidran can't go in, really?" Natani growled.

"It's the rules- and."

"Let them through wolf." Galls said, the keidran looking afraid.

"Yes senator." Natani, Ash, and Clovis all growled at the wolf aide while they passed him.

"I'm sorry about that." Galls said leading them inside.

Natani saw the other keidran servers and workers inside, as well as their general attitude. It gave her a sick feeling thinking about what brought these keidran to the way they were. The interior of the palace was decorated by paintings, murals on the ceilings, and marble statues.

The walls were painted blue and gold colored, blue crystals lighting up the halls in an elegant manner. A few other distinguished guests and dragons had already arrived as well. They were shown to a trio of chambers on the second floor.

"Here are you chambers, the masquerade starts at six. Be sure to arrive before that though. Meals will be brought to your room. Also masks for the masquerade have been provided for you" One of the servers said.

"We should practice again before the ball." Flora said while Natani rolled her eyes.

"Great."

* * *

Hours began to pass as the three couples prepared for the ball. Natani sat on the bed looking at Keith comb his hair in a more dignified manner. Keith noticed Natani's through the mirror.

"What's wrong, you look like you're trying to avoid something."

"Flora said she was going to come over and do my hair up the way nobles wear it." Keith laughed a little.

"Well you are the wife of a general now, you may as well look the part." Natani responded by using magically generated and a little water to mess up Keith's hair.

"Hey!"

"Ooops , my hand slipped." Natani signed as she sat back while Keith tried to fix his hair again.

"I don't get why I need to get all dressed up and act all fancy for these people, when they see me all they'll see is a keidran anyway. Why not just look and act the part?"

Keith looked back at Natani and took a deep breath. He laid down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to."

"Huh?" Natani said tilting her head to the side.

"Act any different than normal, I mean try not to insult them or use a lot of profanity. But don't act like anyone other than the she-wolf assassin I fell in love with. I want my wife beside me, not someone else."

Natani's tail began to wag a little she smiled and gave Keith a lick across the face.

"Alright, I'll do my best not to embarrass you in front of these humans. My best anyway, oh shit, I just remembered I have to wear a fucking dress."

"Actually I have a better idea. You're no noble lady, why not dress as such." Keith said opening one of their backs and revealing the military dress Natani wore at their wedding.

"That'll work." Natani said.

* * *

Trace and Flora were in their room getting ready. Trace had finishing putting his Hospitaller ceremonial robe on and was now holding Thomas. Flora was in front of a mirror finishing putting her hair up. She wore a red silk dress with golden colored floral patterns on it. The dress was sleeveless with an almost heart shaped area on the chest that was open for Flora to put the glowing healing-gem necklace Trace gave her. She also wore white arm coverings below her shoulders and the same for leggings up to around her thighs. The dress split into a ver around the waist with the sides of Flora's upper legs and waist showing as well as her tail sticking out of a hole in the back of the dress.

As Flora finished her hair she turned to Trace.

"Huh, it's been a while since I've worn a dress, what do you think Trace. Does this dress make my butt look big?"

Trace began to sweat drop with a terrified expression on his face.

"Uhhhhhhh." His body shook with Thomas giggling a little.

"What do I say, is this a loaded question?" He asked to himself.

"Trace it's not a trick question. Just be honest, I won't be mad." She sounded slightly irritated. Despite this Trace was still a little nervous.

"Well I may as well be honest with her then." Trace said to himself.

"Alright , it always looks big to me." Flora's expression made Trace look afraid for a moment before she grabbed him and gave him a passionate kiss. Her face was red and had a very happy smile on it.

"Thank you, I was worried."

Trace let out a long exhale , feeling relief like an anvil coming off his chest.

"By the way, if you're going to nurse Thomas tonight, it might be a good idea to do it now before the ball."

"Right, this isn't a keidran party. Taking the girls out in front of all these humans might get a few stares and comments." Flora said taking Thomas and letting out her breasts to nurse him.

"Trace, you don't think any Templars will be here do you?"

He took a deep breath.

"It's entirely possible. We just have to keep our cool."

"I'm worried they might try something. I mean obviously not in front of all those people and dragons, but you know how they are."

"You have a point, but Nora can sleep close by. Nothing get's past her."

"Really?"

Trace smiled.

"Hey Nora, remember when I was at the academy and that thief tried to steal from my chamber during the night while you slept nearby?"

" _Ahh yes, I turned him into a hen."_

Flora looked almost terrified.

"Those were some good eggs." Trace said.

Ash came out in black formal military esk suit while Clovis wore a similar dress to flora only dark blue with gemstone patterns. Her white hair done up as well with an emerald gemstone over the chest area.

Ash could see a good amount of excitement in her mannerisms and expression.

"Someone's doing better than they were this morning." Ash said smiling. Clovis's tail wagged a little.

"Well we talked, I think we should talk some more later. But I always liked formal balls like this, I never imagined someone like me would come to the famous Dragon Masquerade. I'm excited, but also little nervous."

"Relax, and have fun. We deserve it after what happened the other day."

"You're right." Clovis said smiling. They were soon joined by the others as well as Nora.

"Alright it's almost six, we should head down." Trace said leading them down.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So the masquerade is set, I planned on the masquerade and this being one chapter, but it was getting way to long, like over 9000 words, cue dbz joke...maybe._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:The Dragon Masquerade

* * *

The group entered the great ballroom at the base floor. The walls were a glittering gold color with large sections made of solid gold and precious gems. There were expensive violet tapestries and murals of Kord legions and dragons on the ceiling beside glowing gemstone lightings.

There were tables filled with appetizer esk food laid out as well as larger tables with large amounts of meat for the dragons There were fountains with glasses set on them, only the fountains weren't spewing water, but wine. This definitely caught Natani's expression, her tail wagging faster than ever.

"….That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Many of the guests were filling up their glasses while dragons drank directly from the fountains. The people in the ballroom were of upperclass like many in the city. There were many high ranking army officers in formal armor or suits similar to Ash's with silver or golden epaulets. Some of these officers were knights in their spruced up armor done up in manners that made them more ceremonial rather than battle effective. They also noticed several Hospitaller masters present as well. Many of the dragons in the room were smaller than Nora, but at least two or three were her size or larger.

"Well we may as well socialize while we're here. Remember to meet back up when the emperor arrives." Trace said.

"How do we know when that will be?" Natani asked.

"Trust me, you'll know." Ash said.

The three couples split off , Nora going with Trace and Flora.

Trace and his family waited near a fountain, Trace and Flora taking long sips while Nora guzzled the alcohol from the fountain.

"It's nice being able to drink again." Flora said licking some of the wine.

"Just be careful, you're holding Thomas." Trace said.

"Yeah yeah."

"It is an honor meeting a you Praetor, especially after Reshton."

"It was nothing, I had help." A familiar voice said nearby.

Trace and Flora saw none other than Bastion nearby with Ser Seirat, Princess Reni, and Kei in his knight armor. They were speaking to a couple there, one being a man wearing an expensive violet suit while the woman wore a Hospitaller master's robe and had a cyan dragon beside her.

"Kei!" Flora shouted. The knight and his companions turned.

"Flora!" Kei almost ran over and hugged Flora.

"You're here too? I suppose Nora got you here. It's good to see you, woah." Kei said seeing Thomas.

"Thomas say hello to uncle Kei." Kei's expression was uneasy at first but soon turned lovingly seeing the baby smile at him.

"Wait you named him after dad, I was going to do that."

"To slow!" Flora laughed.

"Trace." Kei said shaking his hand.

"Lady Nora." He said giving her a kiss on the foot.

" _Aunt Nora."_ Reni said.

" _My sweet little Reni, it's good to see you dear."_

"Bastion." Trace said shaking the Praetor's hand.

"Trace, glad to see you're doing well, a father now too I see. Oh how rude of me, this is Author Dash and his wife Master Renna Dash of the Hositaller, as well as her dragon of course. Count Taket."

"Master." Trace said.

"Praetor Bastion says you were there during the Reshton incident?" Renna asked curiously. Trace nervously sweat dropped.

"Uh yeah, you could say that."

" _Nora some of your children are here as well, why don't we leave the humans and keidran to themselves for a bit."_ Ser Seirat said.

Nora looked back at Trace for a moment.

"We're fine Nora, go see your kids."

" _Alright, but only because there are so many dragons nearby to keep you safe darling."_

Nora walked off with the other three dragons.

" _This will be quite a night. It's been too long since I've seen our king"_ Count Taket said.

" _If my brother doesn't desire to see you Taket, I wouldn't be too excited."_ Nora said in a mocking manner.

" _Always the humorous one aren't you Nora"_ Ser Seirat said. Nora noticed Reni's nervous/sad expression as she glanced back at Kei.

" _I don't suppose you're still interested in that human knight?"_ Nora said smiling while she lowered her head to Reni's face. The younger dragon's face turned red.

 _"Uhhh, well."_

" _It's fine dear, just tell me you're troubles."_

She sighed.

" _I wish I could get over him, but I can't. I want Kei more than any dragon. But I know it'll never happen. Now he's here surrounded by human nobles, including many eligible young women. He'll be snatched up by the end of the night I know it."_

" _Don't fret about that dear, besides you're a dragon just frighten them off."_ Nora said bearing her fangs.

They soon joined a few other dragons including Nora's sons Warren and Lacken. However, there were several other dragons present. Two of which were also Nora's children, Archduke Murdok and countess Palatine whom were silver and white respectively.

" _Mother so good to see you made it, and you dear cousin."_ Palatine said.

" _Good to see all of my darling children as well, any sign of your uncle and other cousin."_

" _Not yet mother, but you know how they like to make entrances."_ Murdok said.

" _So true."_

" _Still, even he may be eclipsed by dourness if the rumors are true."_ Another dragon said.

" _What rumors would that be Lord Karrish?"_

" _That the Grand Templar Brahn and his wretched dragon, that freak Baron Ceterum , are coming."_ Nora growled simply at the mention of his name. Reni looking a little afraid.

" _Is, is it true about him?"_

" _The fool corrupted his body with dark magic, turned himself into a monster."_ Warren said.

" _Why were they invited?"_

" _Likely Terron wishes to speak to Brahn about the recent incidents with the Templars. You needn't worry about him dear he can't hurt you with us around."_ Nora said nuzzling her head.

Meanwhile Keith and Natani walked around another area near some windows. Nora had a glass of wine in both hands, enjoying every bit of the expensive wine. The two got some stares, hearing a few question why keidran were there as guests. However , it didn't bother Natani enough to stop her enjoyment.

"I take what I said about these humans, they know how to throw a party the right way." Natani said while she filled her glasses up at another fountain.

"Easy there Natani, don't get drunk." Keith said smiling while she stuck her tongue out.

Keith filled his own up before it accidentally hit another cup. Keith looked up and saw none other than the basitin legionary general Brandon across from him.

"Brandon?"

"Keith Keiser, in the flesh. Also I prefer general, though apparently that's an honor bestowed upon you now as well ambassador."

"So you heard?"

"I'm one of Daniel's generals, a Lieutenant General now. As heir he's purview to this kind of info, and thus so am I. Congratulations, you saved our home." Brandon extended his hand for Keith to shake. Keith did so in an almost proud manner.

Behind Brandon was a basitin woman with a slightly enlarged stomach around Brandon's age wearing an expensive dress as well as a little basitin girl near her.

"I believe you remember Natani. She's my wife now." Brandon nearly spit out his wine.

"You married a keidran? Ha! That's beautiful Keiser. Seraphina, Della come here." The two other basitins came over.

"This is my wife and daughter Seraphina and Della."

"Hello. What do you see Seraphina."

"Hi." The little basitin girl said nervously.

"So you're the western basitin who's temptation forced Brandon out of the island." Keith said.

"Awww you told him our story."

"High and mighty here has married a keidran." The basitin woman looked at Natani then at Keith before laughing so hard tears came to her eyes.

"So the son of the legendary paragon Cornelius Keiser you told em about ended up with a keidran. This is proof our western culture will take over eastern culture."

"I don't know about that. Keith said.

"Mommy why are there two daddies?" The little girl said, Natani smiling while finding the girl to be adorable.

"Two daddies?"

Brandon asked.

"She's never seen another basitin man before. Though hopefully that will soon change. We're expecting our second child in a few months."

"Two kids already?" Natani said looking at the two and their age.

"Of course , you ought to have kids too. Wait, can Basitins and Keidran have kids?"

"Yes my love." Brandon said Natani's face turning red with Keith's. The two looking nervous.

"No need to rush."

"We ran into your friend Maximus the other day in Munice."

"So you were there during the gladiator revolt. Was it as bad as I heard?"

"Worse."

"Well Maximus made the survivors pay, he crucified every remaining one."

"Woah." Keith said.

"What does crucify mean?" Della asked, her parents sweat dropping.

"We'll tell you when you're older."

"Maximus should be here soon, hopefully before Daniel and emperor Terron. So if you're the ambassador , it means we might be working together soon."

"Maybe, but according to king Adelaide we're now officially at war with the Templars." Brandon laughed.

"About time."

* * *

Elsewhere Ash and Clovis were looking around while holding the masks they had been given. Both were black and red in the shape of wolves.

"…Really." Clovis said.

"Eh you're only half wolf what are you complaining about." Ash said in a joking manner.

"Why did we split up with the others, is anyone here going to even want to talk to a kei-" Clovis said before her mouth almost dropped.

"What is it?" Ash asked before seeing a Templar Master with white hair and green eyes.

"A Templar?"

"That's not just any Templar, that's master Euchre, the Master Strategist."

"That's a high master!?"

"I spent some time with Euchre, he was the one who made my transformation stone. He's not a human."

"He's not?"

"No, he's a keidran who can turn his body into a human body, a strange and unique ability. I didn't know he was invited."

Ash looked closer and saw two other's with him and recognized them.

"It's that knight Red, and that girl Raine we tried to protect….From you if I recall." Ash said.

"Let's not talk about that, my checklist is getting closer to completion. But yes, Red was suppose to take her. But it wasn't Euchre who sent us, it was Brahn."

"Not to mention she doesn't exactly look kidnapped."

"Not surprising, I'm pretty sure she's Euchre's daughter."

"…..Well that explains her ability. Still, if a Templar master is here, we should warn the others."

"Ash wait, if Euchre is the man I remember, he's not our enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not like Brahn or the other Templars. He doesn't corrupt, murder, or any of that. He's a genuinely good man. He helped me when I was in a bad place, I only wish I had listened to him more." Shame painting Clovis's words.

Ash let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, but we should still tell the others."

Euchre walked with Raine and Red. Raine in a white dress and Red in his more ceremonial armor.

"Look at all these nobles and generals!" Red almost shouted in excitement.

"This is quite the spectacle." Euchre said adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not so sure about the masks." Raine said holding wolf masks.

"What could be more fitting?" Euchre said smiling.

"I'll tell you one thing, I can't wait for the dancing. It's something I've wanted to do with you for a while." Red said as Raine smiled and held his hand.

"You don't think people are going to stare at us do you?" Raine asked nervously.

"Well you are beautiful, they might."

"Red." Raine said before her body turned white and she stiffened like a board. She felt an all to familiar breathing behind her.

" _Hello my dear."_

Euchre and Red nearly jumped when they saw none other than Brahn and Baron Ceterum standing behind them. Another man beside him.

"Mmmmmaster Brahn!" Red shouted while shaking. The Grand Tenor smiled in an almost passive aggressive manner.

"Red my boy, so good to see you, I see you've found a new master. Euchre, it's been too long my old friend and that you've got something of mine." Euchre and Red quickly got between Brahn and Raine.

Despite being in human form, Euchre growled.

"My daughter told me what you did to her, you and that dragon of yours."

 _"I'm right here you know, wolf."_

"I thought we were friends , you kidnapped my daughter behind my back, you violated her!"

"We did nothing inappropriate I can assure you. I simply wished to know how her powers worked, they're even greater than yours my friend."

"You stay away from my daughter, and keep any of your people out of my citadel."

"Oh my friend, you wound me. If I gave your daughter the wrong impression I sincerely apologize. I have only ever wanted to help people, if my methods are a bit extreme it is only because of my resolve. But in any case I am quite occupied to night, I must convince our emperor to stop these vigilantes from attacking us, including that wretch Trace and his companions. I may need your help."

"I will, for the good of the Templars, but you will stay away from Raine, and Red for that matter."

Red and the other Templar exchanged glances, Red recognizing him as the butcher Caligus.

"Such a beautiful woman, keeping her to yourself Red. How selfish." Caligus said licking his teeth. Raine nearly yelped in fear.

"Touch her and die."

"Harsh words knight."

Brahn looked back at Red.

"I must say, I was quite disappointed in your Red, you had much potential."

"Not with you." Red said.

The three left Brahn and Ceterum, Raine still looking terrified.

" _Are we just going to let her go?"_

"We've learned enough from her, if we go at her again Euchre might start a civil war with me, that's the last thing we need. Right now we have more important things to worry about." Brahn saw Trace and Flora near Nora and the other dragons.

"Trace Legacy is here, no surprise now that's bonded with Nora."

" _This only makes him more dangerous. Nora is one of the oldest and most powerful dragons alive._ "

"Don't tell me you're afraid of her."

" _No, but I'm not confident I could soundly defeat her, not to mention she has many friends in high places, including the king."_

"True enough, I was only joking. I'd never ask you to do something so foolish my friend. Still we'll deal with them soon enough. Ashamed Galls is still alive, Tysis assured me that Gladiator revolt would work."

 _"You put too much faith in that tiger, he sold out his own people to become slaves. What use is he to us?"_

"He has had his successes my friend. In any case we need to stop his bill. Trace has gone from a nuisance to a real threat. He's killed several of our high masters, removed our key politicians, and now has turned the people against us."

" _If everything goes off well tonight, we may draw all the attention away from us."_

"Hopefully. Do you think you can do it on other dragons?"

 _"I'm not sure, if I could it would give us the power to remove the empire's power base. But alas even I couldn't do it to many of the more powerful dragons such as Nora or her children. However, a younger and less powerful dragon perhaps."_

"Let's see if it works tonight, chaos is our path forward." Caligus noticed Clovis among the group.

"Clovis is there, I want her alive." Caligus said.

"The traitor will be recovered, but you will behave yourself Caligus. You're lucky I brought you here."

"Yes master, what would you have of me?"

"Well when I said behave yourself I should have been more specific. You will draw any unwanted attention away from myself, and especially Baron Ceterum. Your history with Clovis and the others will do well with your personality."

Caligus smiled.

"Of course master." The Templar left with the three headed dragon looking at him with each head.

" _He's unpredictable that one."_

"What we need in this situation my friend. Whatever attention he draws will be away from you, I will keep the emperor and king's attention. You will find a worthy target and see if our plan will work."

" _Very well."_

"And Ceterum, when looking for a target, try to find one you'd take enjoyment in, you may find your motivation even higher then."

The wicked dragon gave three evil smiles.

" _I like your way of thinking Brahn. But don't forget your part as well."_

* * *

Ash and Clovis met up with the others. More of their old friends such as master Ponn, Maximus , and Karina.

"Let me see him." Ponn said as Flora handed him Thomas.

"He's so handsome, I'm proud of you Trace." Ponn said.

" _I'm not letting anything near this child."_ Nora said.

"I always knew you two would bond some day."

"Trace." Ash said whispering in his ear.

Trace turned to see Brahn, Ceterum, and Euchre.

"Brahn." Trace said gritting his teeth.

" _And that monster Ceterum."_ Nora growled.

"Everyone needs to be more careful. We-"

"Guys be quite." Kei said pointing to several legionaries with horns. The legionaries silenced the guests with their horns as a general came in.

"Esteemed guests, welcome to this years Dragon Masquerade, we ask you all bow your heads and remain silent for the entrance of our illustrious emperor. His imperial majesty, Emperor Terron!" The group quickly bowed their heads, most of the dragons doing the same.

A large group of praetorian legionaries entered the ballroom, among them was Daniel, Lord Argenti, and the Tribune Mark Antony. Prince Thedrad and Lady Reicena entered as well, and finally in front of the dragon prince another man came to view. The man had relatively short black hair with light brown eyes. His body was a little weathered, with a very slight gut and some wrinkles around his face He looked to be in his early fifties or perhaps mid fifties. In any case he wore a black Lorica muscular armor that generals wore only his was heavily ornamented with golden dragon esk designs, violet shoulder epaulet esk ends, and a violet tunic underneath. On his head was a golden crown in the shape of dragon fangs curving around the head.

"Greetings, my guests I am glad you could all attend this great celebration. Where we commemorate the greatest beings in our world. Our glorious dragons, whom have stood beside us since the founding of our empire. Who have guided us down our path of prosperity and greatness. I consider myself blessed, to be bonded with the son of the greatest dragon our world has ever known. But even I, the emperor must humble myself before one far greater than I. The very one who helped found our empire." They saw Terron and his party stop in front of a massive stag with great red curtains covering it.

"Presenting our most esteemed guest of honor." Terron and his party now bowed while the curtains were pulled back. Now they could see him, the dragon king which waited on the stage. A dragon nearly twice the size of Nora, one whom had inspired awe in Flora just by seeing his painting back in Reshton.

King Braikeon let out a roar that shook the entire building. Any dragon who had not bowed for Terron, now bowed low for Braikeon, including Nora.

" _Show off."_ Nora said smiling.

Terron rose as Braikeon lowered his head.

"My dear friend, I hope you're pleased with your ball."

" _It's been hosted here before, could you not have built a new palace."_

" _Father."_ Thedrad said.

" _I only taunt, it is impressive as always Terron. I believe we're going to have a good time."_

"Let the masquerade begin!" The guests began placing their masks on.

Lord Argenti approached Braikeon, bowing his head again.

" _Your majesty, I was hoping we could talk. I must admit, I am a bit nervous. I've never bonded with an emperor before. Since you have bonded with more emperors than any other dragon-"_

" _You wish for my console."_

" _Well."_

 _"Rest assured while Daniel is reigning I shall console you many times._ "

The group was almost in awe seeing the Kord emperor. Even Natani was humbled by seeing him. Keith noticed this on his wife's expression.

"I never took you for one to be awed by a human." Keith said.

"This is different. The Kord empire rules over everyone in Mekkan. Even before my home became modernized by them we felt their influence, them and their dragons. I never thought a lowly assassin like me would some day get to see the most powerful man in the world , and the most powerful dragon."

"Terron looks like he's doing well despite the stress of ruling." Ash said.

"You've met him before!?" Clovis screamed.

"Not personally, I saw him at the triumphant after the last major scept invasion when he was named heir to the empire."

"You think he'll remember you." Clovis asked sarcastically.

"A keidran auxiliary he may or may not have seen in the triumphant. Yeah he'll likely shot out my name in joy."

Trace and the other magic users could feel the emperor's power in magic. In fact the emperor's power felt almost on the level of several dragons in the room.

Braikeon's magic was so powerful they could feel the sheer aura of his presence. The dragon's power almost felt divine, as if he were a god.

They saw groups of people lining up to see him. Each one bowing their heads low while placing jewels or other trinkets before him.

"Great dragon king, my wife is with child, the men in her family have been known to be weak in body and mind. I beseech you to give our child strength." A nobleman said placing some magic-gems before Braikeon.

The dragon king licked them up in his tongue as if they were food. He then lowered his monstrous head to the frightened woman's stomach.

" _Your child will have the strength of two men."_ Braikeon said while his eyes glowed, the woman feeling something inside her womb.

"Thank you oh great one."

The two left and allowed more to see him. Each group leaving a few magic gems for Braikeon to lick up.

The group was nervous about approaching the emperor, but soon saw Daniel approach them instead with Lord Argenti and two praetorians. Daniel was in his black knight armor , but like the other knights it was done up in a more ceremonial manner. He also wore a black mask in the shape of a dragon's head.

"Maximus, Brandon I was wondering when I'd see you."

"Daniel. Your old friends are here, including the new ambassador." Maximus said.

Daniel approached Keith, a pair of praetorians followed but Daniel waved them back.

"So , general Keith Keiser I understand."

"Yes uhhhh, prince-"

"Not prince, you can just called me general for now."

Lord Argenti approached Nora and nuzzled his head against hers.

" _Nora my love."_ He said.

 _"Argenti, you left me wanting again my sweet silver beast."_ Nora said licking the side of his head.

" _Murdock should be here, if-"_

 _"Yes I saw our son, he's with my other children and my niece."_

 _"So you finally bonded with a human. I told you it was everything you wanted it to be."_

 _"I know my love, but before Trace I hadn't found a human worthy of me."_

"I'd very much like to see emperor Terron. King Adelaide-" Keith said.

"The emperor is busy at the moment." Daniel said. Natani saw the emperor speaking with several dignitaries and dragons, drinking and laughing with them.

"Yeah he certainly looks busy." Natani said.

"Daniel we were invited to see him." Trace said.

"You were invited here, the emperor will see you when he's ready."

"Keith is the ambassador to the empire, it's his business to-" Natani started.

"Terron will see you when he's ready, no sooner!" Daniel's words had as might force as a dragon's roar. His armor and now the mask making this evermore evident. Natani actually shook a little and backed up.

"Haven't heard him talk like that in a while." Brandon said as Maximus nodded.

"Ok, when he's ready." Keith said.

"Believe it or not being emperor is a somewhat stressful and demanding position. This ball is one of the few times Terron has a chance for real leisure. When he's ready he'll get you."

"So he knows we're here?" Flora asked.

"Of course he does. Until he's ready you can just enjoy the ball." Daniel said before walking off his generals and their families.

"He may have a point, let's just enjoy a little peace." Ash said before taking Clovis's hand.

"May I have this dance?" Clovis smiled while walking out to the ball floor.

"I don't dan-" Natani started before Keith almost dragged her out.

Flora looked almost jealous of this, she wanted to dance with Trace but one of them had to hold Thomas.

"If you want to go out there I can hold him." Ponn said.

"Oh thank you, be careful though."

"I will." Ponn held Thomas up while Flora and Trace walked out with the others. A few of the dragons doing their own dances with each other, including Nora and Argenti.

The music played a slow but warming tone. It fit the atmosphere well. The three couples slowly dancing with each other. They got stares from many people there, but none bothered them for it. Trace wore a white mask that resembled Nora's face in a way while Flora's was a mask that looked like that of a tiger keidran.

Flora purred while dancing with her husband, moments like this being something she longed for over fighting Templars. Neither spoke, but they simply savored the moments and the music.

Similarly Keith and Natani danced around. Natani being noticeably bad at it. She stepped on Keith's foot more than once. Luckily for Keith his armor kept her from hurting him. However, she did almost fall over a few times and drag Keith with her.

"Did I tell you I hate dancing?"

"Yes, which is why you refused to do so at our wedding." Keith laughed.

"They're all staring at us." Natani said looking at the many other guests. Her words pained with embarrassment and shame.

"Well we are wearing masks." Keith said in a joking manner. His own mask was that of a human but with a red and black face, almost like a metal covering of a legionaries helmet. Natani's was a black and green wolf's head.

"Even if they can't see my face, they still see what I am and always will be to them, a keidran."

"Do you really care?"

"…..I thought I didn't, but now we're surrounded."

"It's like I said, I didn't marry anyone but the wolf assassin." Natani's tail wagged a bit as she raised her mask enough to kiss Keith.

Meanwhile Ash and Clovis danced together a bit differently than the others, faster and with more energy. Clovis licked the side of Ash's face while her hands held onto his rear end. Ash's hands finding the same place on Clovis's body.

The two got many uncomfortable stares, but not like what they would have gotten in the basitin isles. In fact many of the keidran servers and even some of the human knights/generals laughed seeing them, one going as far as to cheer them on.

* * *

Daniel stood just outside the dancing as he watched his companions dance with their wives. The young man giving a look of lament and a bit of frustration on his face watching them.

The two stopped to give their pregnant wives a breather. The basitin coming over to see his daughter who was beside Daniel.

"You want to dance with daddy now?"

"Yes!" The two walking out to dance together.

"You ok Daniel?" Maximus said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daniel's tone saying more than his words.

"By the way have you seen Maecenas? He was suppose to be here by now, I've sent my praetorians looking for him."

"No, but knowing him he was probably getting high with whores around him." Maximus said.

Not a moment later they heard the sounds of lorica segmentata. They saw a trio of praetorians walking towards them dragging a young man. The young man wore general's armor with long black hair and green eyes. He was somewhat scrawny and short with tanned skin. He had a very dazed look on his face as the elite legionaries dragged him.

"Sir, we found him in his room with an empty hookah and a pair of fox keidran.'

"Damn I'm good." Maximus said.

"Huhhhhhh, oh hello Daniel." The dragon knight's fist tightened with rage and swelled with magic. Water burst out of the praetorians' water-skins and flew like serpents into the face of Maecenas.

"Ghaaah!"

"Thank you, I can take it from here." Daniel said while Maecenas tried to get to his feet. Daniel grabbed him and shook him good while using magic to clear his intoxication

"Alright alright I'm lucid!"

"Damn it Maecenas when are you going to start acting like a general?"

"If you can can call him a general. When was the last time you commanded troops?" Maximus said.

"Ensuring proper logistics is just as important as commanding men! No logistics, no campaigns, no army!" Maecenas said defending himself.

"This is the Dragon Masquerade Maecenas, you were late for the emperor's arrival."

"I was! Oh shit, I…-"

"Get your shit together now!"

"Alright, I. You seem more angry than usual."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think so my friend." Maximus said.

Daniel took a deep breath. He looked at Brandon and his daughter, Brandon's wife closely.

"….Maximus, look around at this room what is it filled with?"

"Rich and powerful people?"

"Your future subjects." Maecenas said.

"Almost everyone here is married with children. You and Brandon have families, some day I'll be the most powerful man in the world, and yet I'll still have truly nothing." Maximus put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"You've been named future emperor and you're sad that you can't get married or have legitimate children?" Maecenas said.

"Believe it or not I take value in things like that. I cherish my family, my mother and father, my brother and sisters. Never being able to have a family of my own…."

"You could always change the law." Maximus joked.

"Right, the senate and people would love that. The Caesar's got scrutinized enough for choosing their great nephews and second cousins. Imagine an emperor having a legitimate son, what could happen if a spoiled prince became emperor. The law is there for a reason, it's kept our empire safe from foolish emperors."

"So just do what all the other emperors have done, have yourself some keidran women."

"Ahh yes meaningless physical relationships with essentially slaves and bastard children I can never properly accept as my own. Leave them in the bastion of bastards like the other emperors."

"You accepted Terron's appointment." Maximus said, Daniel sighed.

"Terron made my career, he's trusted the empire to me above all others. I can't be selfish."

"Someone like you ought to be emperor." Maximus said.

"Thanks, 'sigh' I shouldn't complain. I've been given a privilege bestowed upon only one man in the world. We should be enjoying this ball." Daniel was almost pulled away by a few dignitaries wanting to see him, his praetorians breaking them up a little.

"I do say our friend could use some cheering up." Maecenas said.

"I agree, what do you think." Maecenas smiled as he looked around at the servers.

"Perhaps we simply need to ease him into the idea of keidran lovers instead of a noble human wife."

Euchre sipped on wine while he spoke with a few dignitaries, including a Hospitaller.

"Really, you were able to grow the top of of his finger back?" The Hospitaller said in amazement. Euchre confidently adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did. It wasn't easy, but my healers are making real breakthroughs. Some day I hope we will be able to grow black hands, feet, perhaps even limbs."

"We may not agree on everything, but when you Templars make a new discovery it always impresses me."

"I like to think of my people as what the Templars are meant to be, not what many fools across the empire who bear our sigil. I've heard your own Grand Hospitaller has been making a few discoveries. Is he here?"

"Master Pakku was invited, but said he had too much work to do. However, our master Seer has come. There she is there." Euchre was sipping his wine when he turned and saw the Hospitaller master.

The wine was blown from his mouth like an elephant. Euchre himself nearly choking on it and violently coughing as he beat his chest.

"Ohh sorry I-" Euchre said before seeing those around him with terrified expressions.

"Huh?" Euchre said before realizing he had reverted to his true form after losing control of his emotions.

"Right." Euchre made himself human again.

"So it is true about you then." The Hospitaller said.

"Yes." Euchre sighed as he he looked at the Hosptialler master Seer. He stared at her for almost an eternity before looking back at Raine and Red who were dancing together.

Raine slowly moved with Red. The two enjoying the dance with each other. Raine resting her shoulder on Red's armored shoulder.

"You're a good dancer." Red said as Raine blushed a little.

"I haven't had much practice."

"Then you must be a natural." Red could still hear a bit of anxiety in his girlfriend.

"Are you still nervous about Brahn and Ceterum?" Raine was silent.

"I suppose I can't blame you. But this isn't like before."

"I suppose, but who was that creepy guy with Brahn?"

"Caligus, The Butcher. He's a mercenary who works for Brahn doing his dirty work. He's known for leaving a trail of blood wherever he goes."

"…Why, why is he here?"

"I have no idea, but let's not focus on them." Raine smiled and hugged Red.

"You're right, no stress right now, just-" Raine started before accidentally tripping on her dress. Red managed to catch her, but the trop made the two accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh sorry I-" Raine felt her body go stiff and her skin turn white when she saw her mother in front of her.

"Raine!"

Red sweat dropped.

"Raine, you just turned into a wolf." Red said seeing Raine loose control of her physical being. Hearing a tear in the dress when she did, the dress not designed for her larger wolf body.

* * *

The orchestra finished the current song and began playing their next. The couples finished their dances and took a breather.

"I could use some more wine, you?" Ash asked.

"I'm good." Ash went to a nearby fountain while Clovis shook her body, some sweat having formed on her fur.

However, Clovis nearly jumped when she felt someone grab her arms and pull her over. The wolf-fox nearly yipped when she saw the bloodthirsty smile of Caligus.

"Hello my dear." The man said.

Clovis tried to gather her magic, but felt a knife pressed against her stomach.

"Move in any way and you're dead." Clovis felt her tail between her legs, fear racking her like a thunderstorm. Despite this, she gave a defiant look.

"Stab me and I'll howl, you'll never make it out of here with your head attached."

"You think I'm stupid? You're going to dance with me dear." Caligus began to dance with Clovis, keeping his sadistic smile while Clovis did her best to keep up with Caligus. Each move feeling like an eternity and her nerves tightening hard.

Ash returned with a glass but Clovis was no where to be found.

"Clovis? Clovis?"

"I could use a minute to check on Thomas." Trace said.

"Alright I-"

"Flora." They heard. Kei had finished a dance with a young noble woman and offered his hand to Flora.

"If I may have a dance with my little sister." Flora smiled.

"You may." She took Kei's hand and began to slowly dance with him.

"I see you still haven't found a proper wife, I can only imagine what mom's thinking."

"Don't worry, she sends me weekly messages demanding to know why she doesn't have a few grandchildren yet."

Flora laughed a little.

"Maybe I'll tell her you named your son after dad, that would certainly make her day. He is a handsome boy, is he magical like Trace?"

"Nora and Trace think so."

"Still, I wonder what place there will be for him. A hybrid." Kei's words stuck like a knife in Flora's side. She hadn't considered that in a long time. Half breeds between humans and keidran weren't particularly loved by humans or keidran.

Kei saw the look on his sister's face and sweat dropped realizing what he just did.

"I mean, I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean the empire's getting better. Every year since slavery has ended."

Flora exhaled.

"Flora I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You should be, it also makes me wonder how your little Reni problem is going." Flora said with an almost evil smile. Kei's face turned Red as he nervously looked over at Reni who was staring at him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Trace watched the two dance and smiled seeing Flora so happy, though was a bit confused when he saw an evil smile on her face.

"Huh." Trace said. His senses were sent into a frenzy when he felt a large amount of necromancy near him. Trace looked around before going stiff. A hand with a black glove was extended towards him.

"Trace my boy, care for a dance." Brahn said. Trace shaking as he saw the Grand Templar before him. He tried to back up, but Brahn grabbed his hands and pulled Trace closer.

"No, I insist." Brahn leading Trace in a waltz.

Raine shook seeing her mother in front of her. The Hospitaller master also seeming a bit shaken by her daughter's presence, particularly in wolf form.

"It is you." Mary said.

Raine got a few gasps when people saw her transform and quickly turned back into a human.

"What, what are you doing here?" Mary asked, Raine's shaking fear turned to anger.

"Not to see you." She almost growled, despite not being in her wolf form.

"Raine I-"

"Don't worry , I won't be a bother to you, let's go Red." Raine said grabbing Red's hand before dragging him away.

"Raine-" Mary started before an all to familiar man stepped in front of her.

"Hello Mary." Euchre said.

"You!"

Red had a nervous look on his face while Raine dragged him away.

"Raine."

She sighed.

"I think we're far enough away."

"Raine that was your mother. She's here."

"What of it?"

"Well , you seem to have reconciled with your father. Maybe now would-"

"My father wanted to be part of my life Red. My mother never did."

"Well you-"

"I've tried to get her attention most of my life. She's never cared to give me it back, why should I keep trying." Red sensing the pain in Raine's tone. Pain that had clearly accumulated from years of neglect.

"What if she tries to now?"

"Huh?"

"What if your mother tries to reconnect with you now?" Red's hand rested on Raine's shoulder while she let out a painful sigh.

"If she tries, I suppose."

* * *

Nearby Natani was with Keith talking to a few dignitaries, including a knight and a general.

"And then I saw her smash the knight's head apart with a mortar strike." Natani said in the most brutal way possible. Keith smiled hearing her talk like this, but he wasn't alone. The general and his wife seemed entertained while the knight seemed very interested.

"Someone that large could move that fast, incredible."

"King Adelaide is the greatest warrior I've ever seen." Keith said.

"Well ambassador, your people do sound, warrior esk." One of the dignitaries said.

"Eh they're impressive I guess, maybe not the largest people though." Natani said jokingly as she patted her shorter husband's head.

Just from their expressions, Natani could tell or uncomfortable many of the dignitaries looked around the two, particularly her. The knight and general seemed fine, Natani guessing the two had been around many keidran.

One of the dignitaries finished a glass of wine and extended it to Natani, almost as a reflex.

"Yes?" Natani growled.

"Ohhh, I…I'll get some then." He said realizing what he accidentally did.

"I must say dear I've never seen a keidran so close. I do have a few questions, is it true that you greet each other by sniffing each other's behinds?"

"….." Keith sweat dropped.

"Nah just my husband." Natani said before bending down and doing just that. Keith almost jumped while several of the dignitaries looked almost digested by it.

"Dearest Rachel don't encourage her!" The general on the other hand spit out his wine, his eyes tearing up from laughter.

Keith gave an irritated look at Natani.

"I still can't believe a damned Keidran was invited?" Natani heard one say in a quieter tone.

"Watch what you say, she's likely not tamed like the one's in the center. She might try and eat us." In response to this, Natani exposed her fangs and licked them while growling, the two dignitaries giving terrified looks while backing up.

"Well general it was good meeting you and your wife." The general said while he and the knight shook Keith's hand.

Natani felt Keith punch her arm , despite this Natani laughed.

"That wasn't funny."

"I beg to differ, so did that general."

"I see you've taken some joy in making the people here uncomfortable."

"Yes, as a matter of fact it's very fun."

"Well you don't seem to be going overboard with it, for the most part." Keith said while Natani stuck her tongue out a little.

"Are you having a good time?" Natani asked.

"For the most part I suppose. I'm just glad you're ok here."

"How sweet of you." Natani said raising her mask enough to give Keith a lick across the face.

"Clovis!" They heard, turning to see Ash looking around.

"Ash." Natani said.

"Oh guys, have you seen Clovis I can't find her."

"No." Keith said.

Natani then saw none other than Raine and Red.

"Hey, it's that girl Raine!"

"Oh yeah, we saw her earlier." Ash said.

"You saw her and didn't do anything?" Natani asked sounding almost angry.

"Why, she's clearly not a prisoner anymore."

"She's with that Templar knight, did it occur to you that she's being held as a prisoner here in plain sight against her will?" Natani asked before they saw Raine pull herself closer to Red and kiss him.

"Yeah, she certainly seems like a hostage."

"Natani might have a point, we should at least talk to her." The three approached from different directions.

"Hey." Natani said, the two seeing the trio around them.

"Hey, you're those guys from Draekon who promised to protect me." Raine said before looking back at Red.

"You did a great job." She said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Natani asked while Ash and Keith got on either side of Red.

"I'm fine now. Red got me away from Brahn."

"He what?" Ash said in surprise.

"Yes I remember you lot. The Templar hunters who made the Custos." Red said in anger.

"….Inspired more than made." Ash said.

"You kidnapped her didn't you?" Keith said as Red sweat dropped.

"….I was asked to bring her to Brahn…..But after I realized what he was, I took her to a better master, who I serve now."

"He's telling the truth, Red saved me from Brahn and his wicked dragon."

" _OH my."_ Ash heard Chaos say in a manner he rarely heard him speak.

Ash and the others saw the monstrous three headed dragon Ceterum.

"Gahhhhh!" Natani yelped while backing up. Keith looking just as terrified.

"Shit." Ash said.

" _He's used dark magic to transform his body…It's amazing."_

"What?" Ash said in surprise.

" _He's magnificent, I want a dragon's body again! I want that body!_ "

Ash rolled his eyes.

"I need to find Clovis." Ash said before walking off.

"Clovis? Prince Clovis is with you guys now?" Red asked.

Natani and Keith both sweat dropped.

"Sort of."

* * *

Trace felt his nerves and anxiety on him like fire while Brahn danced with him across the floor.

"You're not a half bad dancer boy." Brahn said. Trace was afraid to speak, doing his best to try and read Brahn.

"Are you nervous boy? Has your tongue been ripped out?"

"I have nothing to say to you Brahn."

"Really, I would have thought you'd jump at the opportunity." Brahn's smile was disheartening.

"You and your friends have been quite the trouble for me and my masters."

"Glad we didn't go unnoticed."

"On the contrary, you have been quite interesting. Thanks to you my organization is heavily scrutinized at the moment."

"Soon you'll be held accountable for your people. Your schemes and manipulations are at an end."

"Perhaps they are." Brahn's response surprised Trace.

"The nature of life my boy is evolution, change, magic is the same. You've made me reconsider my entire approach to ensuring magical domination in the empire."

"I, I have?"

"Yes, I should really be thanking you for what you've done. By killing my masters you've showed me the folly of disorganization and compartmentalizing. I'll need to ensure more centralized command. You've shown me that subtlety and boldness don't always mix. You've forced me to act more scrutinized and harder to detect. You've helped me evolve my Templars into what they should have been. For that I thank you."

Trace sweat dropped thinking about what Brahn said.

"Sirus always showed great interest in you. I may not see what he saw, but I do admire you boy."

"You admire me?"

"You have power, resolve, and dedication. Admirable traits, I wish I had more men like you serving me."

"You're a monster."

"Monsters are in the eyes of the beholder. To many, your keidran companions are monsters. People see the scepts as monsters. But have you ever seen the mysterious beyond where they live?"

Trace's expression did an about face.

"No."

"It's a hellscape. Karen, hot, the water and food are poison to all who aren't scepts. Ret they raid us for our land and people. Then you call my people monsters, you know magic is the key to the future. a future where all will prosper, not just people like this."

Trace's expression turned back.

"Some may benefit more from the empire than others, but all do prosper."

"Spoken as if you're one of these people. But you're not Trace and you know it. I will give this world the leadership and guidance it needs to evolve. I will show them the divine nature of magic." The song ended as Brahn let go of Trace.

"By the way, your son is a handsome boy. Ashamed hybrids aren't treated better, in my world they would be. But of course , it's not my world yet." Brahn left, his words leaving chills in his spine. He almost sprinted over to Ponn and took Thomas, holding him tightly in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Daniel managed to escape the clawing dignitaries with the help of his praetorians. Daniel let out a breath of relief.

"Geez these people are vultures." Daniels said sweat dropping. He felt someone grab his shoulder. Daniel turned and saw his companions behind him.

"There you guys are, you can't leave me with these people anymore. They're worse than the scepts."

"Well we have good news for you my friend. You're going to dance with a lovely young lady."Maecenas said.

"What? No noble woman here is going to waste her time on me when they can't marry me."

"You're right, so we found an alternative fitting for an emperor." Maximus said.

The three moved out of the way and revealed a young keidran woman.

"Your majesty." She said nervously. The keidran wore a dress and had white fur like snow. She had some stripes and a naturally appealing body hair was whitish and somewhat long with deep blue eyes. She seemed almost like a mix of canine and feline keidran.

"What is this?"

"This is Creiya, she's a very special keidran. Bred from white wolves and white tigers specifically to be more physically appealing." Maecenas said.

"…..And?" Daniel said.

"Keidran are the only women you're going to know now my friend. This one is very nice and would like to dance with you." Brandon said.

Daniel looked at the young keidran woman, she looked very nervous and even shook some.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I would very much like to." She said quietly. Daniel saw many of the nobles staring at him, including many dragons.

"Alright." Daniel took Creiya's hands and slowly danced with her. Daniel could tell from how slowly the keidran moved that she was very afraid.

"Are you frightened?"

"I, no your maj-"

"You have nothing to be afraid of."

"You are heir to the empire, I do not wish to displease you."

"You don't, relax." Daniel said smiling , trying to get Creiya to do the same. She began to speed up a little with the music.

"There you go." Daniel said.

"Tonight do you desire to be serviced?" Daniel's face turned red as he sweat dropped.

"No! I mean, no I'm not going to force myself on you."

"As you say your majesty."

"You don't have to call me that, I'm not emperor yet."

Creiya sweat dropped.

"I, I don't know what else to call you." She said nervously.

"Daniel's fine."

"Yes Daniel."

"Tell me more about yourself Creiya."

Lord Argenti and Nora saw the two dancing.

" _What have we here?"_ Argenti asked in interest.

" _It seems both our humans have taken a liking to Keidran." Nora said._

" _Perhaps he knows no other noble woman here would try to appeal to him. Daniel isn't interested in women who don't want to marry. But as future emperor he's forbidden to marry. An emperor can only give a woman bastards. Not too much of a problem for keidran."_

 _"True enough."_

 _"Besides they're only dancing, Daniel's not the kind of person to be filled with lust."_

 _"Everyone is filled with lust my love."_

 _"Perhaps, but he's not the kind of person to let it run his life. Every lover he's ever had has been one he's known for a bit of time at least."_

Nora nuzzled the side of Argenti's head.

" _I think my brother's going to start soon."_

" _Well this should be fun to watch then, it always is."_

Flora had finished dancing with Kei and allowed him to return to other suitors. Reni sighed seeing this, deciding to look away.

The sounds of horns began to play, drawing the attention of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Noble dragons! As part of the tradition of the Dragon Masquerade, emperor Terron and King Braikeon will now forge this years Dragon Facade!" The audience saw a violet and blue mask in the shape of a dragon's head on a marble stand.

Brahn and Ceterum gave each other visual cues and got into position. Terron and Braikeon both stood together in front of the mask.

Euchre and Mary standing near each other as this happened.

"Ahh yes, the forging of the perfect mana crystal, made by the magical bond between the emperor and the king." Euchre said. He saw Mary give him the cold shoulder.

"Mary, if it's any consolation, I'm sorry how it ended between us. I'm sorry I deceived you."

Mary's expression painted her frustration and resentment.

"You're a bastard keidran, that's all you ever were Euchre."

"I had to learn magic, I had to hone my abilities. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"You caused me nothing but trouble, you and Raine."

"Mary, like it or not Raine is your daughter. I know she wasn't convenient for you or your career in the Hospitaller, but she is your daughter. You've neglected her your entire life, now is the chance to make up for it."

"Me?I gave her a proper education, I made sure she was taken care of. I did more than you ever did"

"Because you kept her away from me! My only daughter!"

"The last thing I needed was more reminders of you and what I did."

"I may not have even there for her before, but I'm trying to reconnect with me daughter now. Mary you have to do this."

Mary looked over at Raine.

"I don't need to do anything, I never needed a daughter before, I don't need one now." Euchre felt his heart almost break while watching Mary walk away.

Trace and the others were watching while Ash looked for Clovis.

Terron and Braikeon's eyes glowed blue. Terron's hands were held out in front of the mask. A shiny blue light forming a hole on the forehead.

The audience watched in awe as a small blue mana gem formed. The sheer power inside the gem visible to every magic user in the room.

" _Well done."_ Braikeon said.

"It will go well with the others."

Red was excited watching this.

"A perfect mana crystal, the most powerful gemstone in existence." Raine said almost shaking.

Near the edge of the ballroom, Clovis was now sweating profusely with the knife pressed against her stomach.

The two were still slowly dancing further and further away from the crowd.

"Well my dear, this dance has been fun, but now it must end." Clovis howled when she felt the sharp pain of the knife cut into her stomach. Blood began to seep out of the wound, Caligus twisting the blade making her howl even more.

Many began to scream seeing Clovis get stabbed. In defiance, Clovis unleashed a magical bomb right into Caligus, hurling him backwards and into a wall. A few of his ribs getting broken as he got up and ran away in pain.

"Clovis!" Ash screamed while sprinting over. Clovis continued to howl, Ash putting his hand on the knife.

"Grit your teeth." He said carefully pulling it out. Clovis's howl continued to draw attention to her. One of the dragons almost knocked Ash out of the way.

" _Move!"_ Palatine roared. Her eyes glowing blue like the sea. Her magic immediately beginning to heal Clovis. The pain tearing through Clovis beginning to fade.

"Ahhhh." Clovis said , her tail starting to wag.

"Clovis!" Ash shouted, overwhelmed by relief, Clovis hugging him tightly with a tear in her eye.

Brahn stared at the Dragon Facade with something in his hand.

As this happened, Ceterum aimed all of his heads at Reni.

" _Time to test my new power, princess."_

Reni felt a strange magical power overwhelm her entire being. Every cell in her body felt affected by a strange dark magic that she had never felt before. Reni tried to call out, but her voice was silenced. Ceterum snarling with six glowing red eyes. He pushed all of his magic onto the smaller dragon.

Braikeon's instincts went off, he could tell something was wrong, but couldn't tell what. He growled and began looking around. Thedrad and Terron felt the same. However, Ceterum finished before they could. Brahn and Ceterum quickly exiting the hall.

Reni stumbled around and into one of the hallways. She was alone , and soon felt herself stumbling around, her body feeling wrong, she no longer felt her front legs, and the hallway felt much colder.

Reni held her head with her claws before realizing she was in front of a mirror, a mirror big enough to show her entire body. Reni screamed when she saw that she had transformed into a human. At least mostly a human. She had dragon esk feet and hands, a tail, wings, and horns on the sides of her head. However, the rest of her was a human. She had slightly tanned skin with brown eyes and long black hair that was the same color her scales had been.

Reni was naked, her moderately sized chest and large rear end visible save for her tail covering the crack.

"AhhhH! I'm a human! How did this happen! Why did this happen?! This isn't right, I'm a dragon! I'm a dragon!" Reni screamed, willing nothing more than for her to become a dragon again. However, in that very moment, Reni felt her body contort and grow. Reni felt right again and looked into the mirror, seeing herself back in her dragon body exactly as she had been before.

" _Woah, that was strange, was it just my imagination? I really thought I had become a human._ " Reni saw herself transform back into the human form.

"Gaaah! No ! Dragon!" Reni willed to be a dragon and turned back into her dragon form.

Reni now looked very confused.

 _"Human."_ She said willing to be a human. Reni transformed back into a human.

"Dragon." She said willing it, just like before she turned into a dragon again.

 _"Human,_ Dragon, _Human,_ Dragon." Reni turned back and forth between her human and dragon form.

 _"I can turn into a human esk form a will? What does this mean? How the hell did this happen?_ " More thoughts ran through her than ever before. However, an idea soon came to Reni, one she hadn't thought of and now dominated every other one. She growled with an evil smile on her face with her tongue licking her fangs before noticing a keidran sever approaching.

" _Keidran! I have a job for you."_

* * *

Elsewhere in the hall, Clovis and Ash met back with the others.

"Clovis what the hell happened?" Natani asked.

"Caligus was here, he escaped."

"What!? Where's Brahn!" Trace shouted.

" _Gone."_ Nora growled.

Flora held Thomas closer.

"Ambassador!" They heard. Keith saw a trio of praetorians approach them.

"Emperor Terron has requested your audience."

"Alright! Let's-"

"At his estate in the Orchard Valley."

"Huh?" The entire group said.

"The emperor has refused to talk any official business here on his night of leisure , but he does wish to see you." The praetorian handed them train tickets.

"This train leaves tonight, gather your things and prepare to depart."

"Well that's not what I was expecting." Keith said.

"At least we get to see him." Flora said.

"I guess this means we have to say our goodbyes." Kei said, he and Flora hugged each other again while Trace and Ponn did the same.

" _Farewell my love."_ Nora said.

" _I'll see you soon enough in the Orchard Valley, Daniel and I will be there as well."_

" _Excellent!"_

Elsewhere, Euchre was with Red and Raine while they heard news from a servant.

"The emperor won't see us? 'Sigh' Very well." Euchre said, disappointment raining him in.

"I'm sorry dad." Raine said.

"It's alright, we can try to see him in the capital at another time."

"…..Dad, did mom talk about me?" Raine asked, Euchre's heart ready to break.

"…She, she wasn't ready yet." Raine lowered her head. Despite the armor she had built around her heart , it still hurt her. Red hugging her tightly.

Daniel was with Terron and the others in his party.

"This has been fun, but now I must retire to Lyn'Knoll. I haven't seen my children in some time." Terron said.

" _I shall see you again in the capital my friend."_

 _"To Lyn'Knoll then."_ Thedrad said.

"Daniel, your generals needn't accompany us, I only need you there. Antony you will go back to Roma and ready the senate for session when I return."

"Joy, preparing those rascals for bickering and verbal battles."

"I know how much you love it my friend." Terron said smiling before the two men hugged each other.

"I certainly enjoyed your party Terron, but I expect next years to be bigger."

"I'll let you host it then." Terron joked.

"Alright, it was good seeing you all. We'll meet back up in Roma." Daniel said hugging each of his companions. Maximus noticed Creiya was still close by.

"Hey, she's still with you?" Daniel's face turned red.

"I uh, want her to come with me. See the Orchard valley,she said she's never been there."

The three generals smiled.

"Alright, if you say so."

* * *

Kei looked for another possible suitor when he was stopped by a fox keidran server.

"Sir Kei? Your presence has been requested in another chamber."

"I have? By who?"

"They wanted this to be a discrete and private meeting, I was just told the room."

Kei was confides and a little suspicious, holding onto the pommel of his sword. He left the main ballroom and eventually reached a chamber door. He carefully opened the chamber and saw it was one of the guest rooms. A red crystal lit the room, filling it with red light.

"Hello? Who wanted to see me?" Kei said walking in.

Kei heard the door shut behind him and grabbed his sword and turned. However, Kei dropped his sword when he saw who stood there. A naked young woman who almost looked like an adrakist was in front of the door licking her teeth and raising her tail up to show her round butt.

"What is this?! Who are you!?"

The young woman stepped closer , the lustful/evil expression still on her face. Her dragon feet making a noticeable sound on the floor while she came closer.

"You don't recognize me Kei?"

Kei's eyes widened, he knew that voice almost better than anyone's.

"Reni!? Is , is that you!?"

She used her claws to pull Kei's armor plates off him without breaking them. Kei tried to resist, but Reni was too strong, soon his cloths were taken off just like his armor.

"Reni wai-" Reni kissed Kei with a passion she had been holding in for years. The dragon princess almost tackled Kei onto the bed. Reni stroked Kei's muscular body with her claws, making him almost yelp as she felt him up.

Kei's resistance began to fade as Reni's passion got the best of him. He felt her breasts press against his chest and began to kiss her back. Reni let out sounds of excitement when she felt Kei feel up her new human body. His strong hands grasping her breasts while she gave his back a long scratch.

Kei felt Reni's wings but they weren't his true target, instead it was her large rear end. The dragon tail no longer covering it, instead allowing the knight to grasp it firmly and bring her closer to his manhood. Reni let out a howl of satisfaction feeling Kei inside him, something she had wanted for so long and now couldn't believe she finally had her beloved human knight in her arms.

Later that night, Kei had a terrified look on his face while Reni's head rested on his chest, a loving smile on her face.

"…I just had sex with King Braikeon's daughter…He's going to kill me!" Kei said to himself frantically.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Wow I didn't realize how long this chapter would actually be,_

 _I wanted to do a lot more, but with the orchard valley it would have been redundant,_

 _so until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Lyn'Knol

* * *

The morning sun ease over the horizon of the Kord empire. A black-armored train traversed the the countryside the edge of the imperial center. The train itself consisted of only the engine and two cars.

Nora rested on top of the train, the noble dragon in a deep sleep after the dragon masquerade.

Inside the back car, Trace was laying awake with Flora resting on his chest. His wife and son were fast asleep from their festivities at the masquerade, but Trace was having trouble sleeping from his dance with Brahn.

He had heard of Brahn before, and even seen him once. But being that close to the Grand Templar, it was more than frightening. Trace's fear and anxiety only boiled higher when he thought about what Brahn said. If all their efforts were really making a difference, or if they were only forcing the Templars to evolve. It made him think about the empire, how in its early years it faced constant attacks from the scepts, keidran tribes, and other human kingdoms.

Instead of crumbling, the Kord Empire took the heat and pressure from it's enemies and became a diamond that had only gotten harder and more valuable over the years. Trace's pond pondered the idea that perhaps Brahn was simply bluffing to make him uneasy, but perhaps he wasn't. Brahn knew about Thomas, how did he know about him? Thinking about Brahn's knowledge of Thomas frightened Trace more than almost anything he had faced before.

Trace also began to think about where they were heading, the Orchard Valley. Trace had often wondered if it really existed, a place where humans, keidran, and basitin all lived and treated each other as equals. He had hoped it was true, but not they were going to see it…..A place where his son could be treated well….It almost made Trace think about the future, his families future.

An hour later , adder finally getting some sleep, Trace was woken up by Flora as she slowly got up and stretched while yawning.

"Morning Trace." She said coming down and licking his face. Flora noticed a tired look on her husband's face.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"….Not really." Trace said, not wanting to worry Flora about Brahn just yet.

"Well you better drink plenty of coffee then, we're meeting the emperor today and you better not fall asleep in front of him."

"Then let me sleep longer." Trace said, Flora giving a sly smile as she turned herself around and bent over. Trace felt her tail bump against his face before seeing her large rear in in his face.

"Does it still look big even without the dress."

"Flora."

"Does it!" She said moving back and pressing her cheek's against Trace's face.

"No, it looks bigger." Trace put both hands on her butt and gave Flora a long/passionate kiss. Flora almost yelped and began to purr with her face turning red.

"Ok that's it, you're going to have to drink lot's of coffee now!" Flora growled with a feral expression, almost jumping onto Trace as she gave him a passionate kiss, her tongue dancing inisde his mouth while scratching his bare skin with her claws.

Trace felt his wife's fur and warm body press against his own body. Flora savoring the feeling of scratching Trace's muscles and soft skin while feeling his own body. Her breasts rubbing against his pectorals and her waist thrusting into his. All the while Trace gave Floras back a soft rub, but his hands were ultimately guided to her big rear end, savoring her butt's firm but soft feeling in his hands.

When Trace did this he felt Flora get even more passionate with him, moaning and purring. Unknown to the two, Nora was watching them make love through the window. Her tongue out with an excited look on her face. Nora also used magic to keep all the noise away from Thomas, who peacefully slept whilst his parents enjoyed each other's passion.

* * *

Later that morning Flora and Trace joined the others for breakfast in the next car up. It was only the six of them a few praetorians lead by a centurion.

The praetorians ate on their own and didn't attempt to talk with the group. Trace almost guzzled his coffee while Flora horsed Thomas.

"Some party last night huh." Natani said holding her head, the she-wolf looking a bit hung over.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Clovis aid, Ash's hand on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Flora asked in concern.

"Fine physically I suppose, your daughter is a good healer Nora."

" _Thank you."_

Clovis's uneasiness soon turned to anger. She growled with a feral expression.

"The next time I see that piece of shit I'm going to cut off his manhood." The other five sweat dropping.

" _I love your mate."_ Chaos said.

"Yeah, she's something." Ash said.

"Is it true there are basitins here too?" Keith asked.

"Yes." The centurion said while eating.

"Huh, I thought you, Brandon, and his family were the only basitins in Mekkan." Natani said.

"The basitins in Lyn'Knol usually don't leave the valley unless they want to go back to the islands."

"We use to hear stories about this place back in the army, even made bets of it was real or not."

"The orchard valley is one of the empire's best kept secrets." The centurion said.

" _He's not wrong, my brother has gone to great lengths to keep it's existence hidden."_ Nora said.

"Woah!" Natani shouted looking out the window. The others saw what she saw and realized that the train was riding off the ground.

"The train's flying!" Ash shouted.

"Of course not." One of the praetorians said while the others laughed.

"What?"

"The tracks are invisible, just like the the train. It's like we said, the Orchard Valley is a very safely guarded secret. You lot should consider yourselves lucky you were invited."

"What if somebody just comes across it randomly?" Flora asked.

" _They can't, my brother placed a powerful enchantment over the forest surrounding the Orchard Valley. Anyone whom he doesn't approve of entering will get disoriented and ultimately find themselves back outside."_

"That forest?" Trace asked, seeing a large cover of trees ahead of them.

Trace and the other magic users felt a powerful aura around the trees, the aura reminisced of the power that emanated from King Braikeon.

"Why is this place so heavily guarded? Just because the emperor has an estate there?" Natani asked.

Ash smiled.

"That's part of it, but it's also because of what each emperor kept there." Clovis said smiling as well.

"What?" Natani asked.

"Lyn'knol is also known as the bastion of bastards." Natani's eyes widened.

"So that means."

"Yep, every emperor houses his bastards there, Romulus founded it as a place to keep his half wolf sons safe from people who would see them as threats to the empire's future." Ash said.

"From what I hear, only the emperor and those they trust the most are allowed there." Clovis said.

"You heard right." The centurion said.

"I guess over time it just expanded into a thriving village. Self sufficient, everyone there is born equal." Flora said smiling while thinking about it.

"Eh, I'll believe it when I see it." Natani said.

"We'll be there in the next hour or two." The centurion said.

"We never had dinner at the masquerade, but that's just even more reason to remember your manners Natani." Flora said.

Natani groaned a little with Keith smiling.

"We're going to enter the emperor's home. Best act accordingly."

"Shut up." Natani said as Keith kept smiling at her.

"Hey, if it's modesty you might not have to worry about that as much as you think." The centurion said coming over and sitting down.

"I'm Tersias, I've served Terron since he became emperor. I can tall you this, he's more soldier than noble."

"Really." Natani said in interest.

"Tell us more about him, we all know the basic stuff, but if I'm going to work with him." Keith said.

"He comes from the mid region, from a long military lineage. He's quite the horseman, keeps a large stable of very selectively bred horses at his estate here. His children look after them." Tersias said.

"….Who is generally allowed to live there?" Trace asked, Flora noticing his tone and remembering what he had brought up before Thomas was born.

"Usually people who are born there, a few are given permission but must do so through the emperor. Because of this there aren't many basitins there. People who want to leave must have their memories erased of where it is until they're ready to return."

This made Trace concerned, but remembered he was bonded with Nora and they were meeting the emperor that day.

"Also you must remember that you cannot disclose any information on the location of the Orchard valley."

" _You needn't worry, this lot is very trustworthy."_ Nora said.

"Most of us anyway." Natani said to Clovis in a joking manner. The wolf-fox glaring at Natani.

After breakfast the group waited for the train to arrive. Trace and Flora looking out the window with Thomas, both eagerly awaiting to see the town.

"What's Lyn'knol like?" Flora asked.

" _Well architecture wise it's about as good as a well developed town in the frontier. The emperor's estate is the hub, but the town itself is quite efficient. The magic users there are trained by dragons, they help maintain the fertile fields, orchards, and fertility of the fish in the lakes. Compared to other towns it might not seem so special on the surface. But the human and keidran cultures there have mixed together in a way it hasn't elsewhere. The humans here aren't dominant, in fact the children of the emperor are usually of highest authority."_

"Hybrids run the place, how interesting." Flora said before nuzzling Thomas.

Keith and Natani were playing chess nearby when Natani noticed the family looking out the window.

"Are they waiting to see the town?"

"Probably, what's wrong with that?"

"It's the looks on their faces. Are they really this excited?"

"Can you blame them?"

"Going to the emperor's house, I suppose." Keith laughed a little.

"What?"

"That's not what they're excited about Natani."

"I don't get it?" She said tilting her head a little.

"Think about it, a town where humans, keidran, and hybrids are all treated equally. A place where Thomas is kept hidden from Templars around the empire."

"Wait, they want to live there!?"

Keith nodded.

"They way it sounds, it's an ideal place to raise a hybrid child…..Not just between a human and a Keidran." Keith said smiling as Natani's face turned red again.

"…..Let's not talk about this now."

"You keep saying that Natani."

"Alright beat me in this game and we'll talk about it seriously." Keith smiled.

"Alright fine." Keith moved his knight and took Natani's Tribune.

"Checkmate." Keith said.

"Huh!" Natani howled upon seeing Keith's knight and Centurion had her Emperor in checkmate.

"Fuck!"

Ash and Clovis were playing a card game with Tersias and one of his praetorians when they heard Natani howl.

"Is she alright?" The praetorian asked.

"It's Natani, she probably just has to talk about something uncomfortable or something." Ash said playing a centurion card.

"How did you lot manage to get invited to the emperor's private estate anyway?" Tersias asked.

"It's a long story, it took us from the frontier, to the mid region, the basitin islands, and now imperial center. This has actually been quite an adventure, maybe we should write a book about it." Clovis said thinking about everything they had been through.

"So are all you lot married?" Tersias asked.

"The others are, the two of us are more or less mates." Ash said while Clovis nodded.

"Mates, as in the wolf keidran tradition of partnership that lasts for life in place of marriage."

"You know your shit." Ash said.

"Each of us has had time stationed here, you get to know things about Keidran culture, a few of my mine have even fathered children here."

"Pretty cushy position for Praetorians." Clovis said smiling, a few of the elite legionaries glaring at her.

"The emperors have taken great measures to protect their children." Tersias said.

"A lot of value put on bastards." Clovis said.

"They're still the emperor's children, his greatest treasure." Ash said.

"…..Alright fair enough."

"We're here!" They heard Flora shout.

The others in the group came to see the Orchard Valley. The valley was relatively large with two large and deep blue lakes on either side of a large town. Around the valley floors were a series of trees growing peaches.

The town itself was as Tersias described. The buildings were relatively small, reminiscent of those in towns like Edimire. They were all made of wood or brick. Their designs also seemed like a mixture of human and keidran architecture. The largest building being a massive estate near the father lake.

"Welcome to Lyn'Knol." Tersias said.

The group now saw the people of Lyn'Knol. As explained, it was a mixture of humans, keidran, basitins, and hybrids. The people here dressed much differently than people elsewhere in the empire, even in the frontier.

Flora almost looked excited to see Keidran walking around like they did in their homes. Many being in just their fur, others being barely covered. The keidran hybrids dressing just as modestly. Even the humans seemed much less modest than others in the empire. The basitins seemed the most modest, but still less modest than the ones in the basitin isles.

"Well that's something we haven't seen in a whi-" Natani started before she saw Flora whip her shirt off and stretch.

"Finally, a place with some keidran 'decency'." Flora said looking free.

"Come on guys join in." Flora said looking at the other keidran.

"Awww why not." Clovis said taking off her cloak while Ash took off his jacket.

"Natani." Flora said.

"No fucking way!"

"You don't want to embrace your keidran heritage." Keith asked smiling.

"Your wearing all that armor."

"This is my heritage."

Natani's face turned red with nervousness.

"Fine, I'll humor you." Natani said taking off her cloak and shirt. She still had her bandages around her chest though.

Nora jumped off the train and soared over the town. Taking in the breeze and freedom of the air around her.

"This way, the emperor is expecting us." Tersias said leading them through the town. The streets were reasonable well paved. Not with brick or rock, only a little bit of cobblestone.

The people in the town were masters of many trades. There were fishermen by the lakes, farmers coming from the fields. Some laborers, and merchants. Flora smiled seeing all the children playing together, no matter what species they were.

The others saw the same with the adults. Humans and keidran making small talk with each other as if it were nothing. They had seen similar behavior in the frontier, but not to this level.

Natani bumped Keith's shoulder and pointed to the basitins there and the fact that they weren't covering their ankles.

"Look at them, so lewd." Natani said in a joking manner.

"Yeah yeah." These basitins seemed almost freaked out when they saw Keith in his general armor. A few even snapped to attention.

"You can take the basitins out of the eastern empire, but you can't take the eastern empire out of the basitin." Aside from the locals, there were also a number of praetorian guards in the city, as well as a number of magic users of all species. The group got many stares from the people in the town.

Trace and Flora looked around closer than the others, trying to get a good read of the town and its potential for their future.

"You like it here Thomas?" Trace asked while carefully showing him around.

" _You want to live here don't you Trace."_

"….We've considered it. What do you think?"

" _There isn't a better place for your son to grow up."_

"Would you be willing to stay here?"

 _"There are worse places to stay, not to mention my grand niece lives here."_

"You have a grand niece? I didn't know that."

" _Oh yes, Thedrad's daughter with Lady Reicena, apparently she's bonded with one of Terron's bastards."_

"Interesting.

"Here we are." Tersias said. They reached the estate which nearly took up an entire side of the lake. The estate was surrounded by fortified grey walls with praetorians manning the defenses. The estate itself was a large villa in the center with well over a dozen smaller villas inside.

"Who would enter!?" A centurion at the gate asked.

"Centurion Tersias with esteemed guests of emperor Terron. Including Lady Nora."

Not a moment later, Nora landed inside the villa , giving the Centurion a fright.

"Oh, right then, you may enter." The gate opened and showed the estate interior. The estate was extremely well maintained. The ground very clean with a number of keidran hanging around. The keidran were of varying species, tiger, wolf, cheetah, a few cross keidran hybrids like Kat as well. These keidran were doing various chores or duties such as riding/grooming horses, performing magic, archery, and swordsmanship.

These keidran seemed to dress just as modestly as the other keidran, but what clothing they did have was far more expensive looking.

"Hey look, we've got visitors!" One shouted.

A white tiger keidran ran up to them with a happy go lucky look on his face.

"Hello! Salutations! Are you friends with emperor Terron!? Of course you are, why else would you be here! Oh Nora's with you, hi Nora!" The group sweat dropped. The tiger had short brown hair and green eyes.

Nora smiled.

" _Trace, everyone, these are the seeds of the Kord Emperors."_

"You mean." Flora said.

" _Everyone here is a descendant of an emperor. That red wolf is Evaline, she's a descendant of Constantine the Great. Those white wolf brothers are Jarek and Linsh, both descendants of none other than Romulus himself. That snow leopard is Mirase a descendent of Trajan, and this eccentric tiger is a descendent of Zorzal El Caesar."_

"The breaker of Chains!" Flora shouted.

"Yep, old great, great, well a few greats actually, grandpa."

"All of you live here together." Ash said.

"There are worse places to live, especially when you're from a bloodline like ours and look like this." Jarek said pointing to his body.

"So you're here to meet Terron, I assume. Welcome then." Mirase said riding up on a horse. He stopped in front of Flora and opened his hand revealing a seed. The snow leopard's hand glowing white while the seed bloomed into a white rose.

"My lady, welcome." Mirase said. Flora smiled a little taking it.

"Thank you." Trace rolled his eyes a little.

"If you want to meet him, follow me." Mirase lead them further into the estate towards the main manor.

There were more praetorians guarding the manor and another dragon flying overhead. The dragon was smaller than Reni. She had sapphire scales and straighter horns than Reni. On her back was a young wolf-hybrid.

He had similar fur coloring as Ash and Natani and Terron's eyes.

"There he is, Terron's oldest bastard. Romulus." Mirase said.

"Romulus? He named him Romulus?" Ash said.

"No one said our emperor wasn't a little pretentious." Mirase said smiling.

"So you're Trajan's direct descendant? Have you ever heard the song "The King and the Imperator?" Natani asked smiling.

"Oh yes, many times. Dad always seemed proud of it." They arrived at the main manor where another praetorian centurion approached.

"Guests of emperor Terron, his majesty is expecting you."

"Have fun." Mirase said turning his horse around.

"He was nice." Flora said.

"As nice as Trajan I suppose." Trace said rolling his eyes.

* * *

They entered the interior of the great manor and saw it looked just as extravagant as the hall back in Ostia. The walls and floor were marble with fixtures and columns made of solid gold. There were many expensive silks and furnishings decorating the halls with paintings lined with platinum.

The paintings were of past emperors placed in the order of their reign. The overall grandness of the major treating anticipation for the emperor himself. Above them was a second floor that they could see.

A library was visible with a wolf-hybrid young woman who looked just like the one riding the sapphire dragon. She was reading from a large stack of books , each time she put one down she motioned to a fox servant who took out another book from one of the cases and gave it to her.

The group heard some giggling nearby, sparking interest from them. Flora moved ahead and saw none other than Daniel, but he wasn't alone. He had his arms around a young keidran woman. The keidran resembled kat, however, instead of snow leopard features, she had more white tiger features and long whitish hair.

She was the one who was giggling, her face red as she had her arms around Daniel and nuzzled his face a little.

"Daniel?" Flora said.

"Gaaahh!" Daniel yelped as the young keidran woman screamed and hid behind him.

"Flora! Guys, you're uh, here already."

"Who's this?" Flora asked smiling.

"This is uh, Creiya, she's…."

"Your server?" Natani said in a certain manner.

"No! I, she….No! Emperor Terron is waiting for us." Daniel lead them further into the manor, Creiya close beside him.

"Daniel and a Keidran?" Flora asked.

"Well he's going to be emperor some day."

"I guess. I never saw him as prejudicial, but still couldn't see him with one."

They entered a massive dinning room lit by dozens of glowing gemstones. A massive mahogany table rested in the center with over a dozen chairs set up.

At the other end of the table was Terron sitting down at the head. Prince Thedrad and Lady Reicena. Lord Argenti was waiting near the side of the room, glancing at Nora who smiled back at him.

Terron was speaking with a praetorian prefect.

"Your majesty." Daniel said bowing, the others quickly doing the same.

"Ahh yes, my guests have arrived. Lucius get my children."

"Yes your grace." The prefect said as he left.

"Please sit." Terron said. The group each taking a seat at the table , including Nora.

" _Aunt Nora."_ Thedrad said.

" _My sweet nephew."_ Nora said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get acquainted at the masquerade. But I rarely get so much personal time outside of my visits here. Ruling am empire is quite taxing." Terron took a long sip of wine. His voice sounded just as powerful as it had before.

Trace was about to speak, but the prefect returned, the young wolf woman and a panther hybrid behind him.

"Father." The panther man said.

"Aggripa, Atia please sit. Where's your older brother?" Not a moment later, the sapphire dragon from earlier flew in with the wolf on her back.

"Yeah! Sorry we're late." The young hybrid howled in excitement.

"Your just in time Romulus, princess Saphira." Terron said.

The young wolf sat down between Daniel and Terron, Saphira sitting beside him.

"Now then, let me show you some proper hospitality." Several servers came in and began placing glasses of wine in front of the guests.

Natani was about to drink, when she felt Flora elbow her. Flora angrily motioned towards Terron, Natani sighing. Each waited until Terron drank, Natani was about to drink again, but once more Flora elbowed her. Daniel drank next.

Natani motioned towards her cup, only to see Flora growl.

Terron's children drank and finally Natani was allowed to enjoy her wine. This wine was spiked with magic and clearly aged well. Natani nearly dropped her glass, but soon cradled it like a child. Keith saw Natani tear up.

"Are you ok?"

"I, I, I've never imagined anything could taste this good…..It's so beautiful."

Severs began placing plates of foot before them. Mostly crawfish of some kind, crabs, lobster and shrimp.

"I finally get to meet the heros, the troublemakers, the party of Trace Legacy."

"Troublemakers?" Ash asked.

"It's not that unfair of an accusation." Keith said sweat dropping, Ash and the others doing the same.

"I've always been curious about you lot. Nora has mentioned you many times."

"I hope you've spoken positively of us." Trace said.

" _Oh my sweet dear Trace, how could I say anything bad about you."_ Nora said coming down and nuzzling him.

"Six young ones waging a war on the Templars, I'm curious what lead you down this path."

"It's , a long story your grace. But we all fight the Templars because they're truly evil. If left unchecked they will destroy the empire and issue in an age of darkness/violence, and death." Ash said.

"Spoken like a true politician. You do have some of your father in you." Terron said smiling. Trace wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

"Daniel you're much more familiar with this lot than I am. What do you think?"

"I think they're very dedicated and committed to their cause. I think they've a bit extreme in some regards. But certainly worth listening to." Daniel said.

Terron slowly nodded.

"You're not completely wrong about the Templars, I have had my concerns with them as well. Especially after Reshton."

"And Munice?" Keith asked.

"We have no definitive proof that the Templars were responsible for that." Terron said.

"I can assure you-" Trace started.

"Do you have definitive proof?" Atia asked. Trace and the others sweat dropped.

"…..No."

"Tell me more about all of you. Who you are and what you do often come together." Terron said clasping his hands together.

"Well you know our names, and I assume you know a bit about me. My wife Flora is a former…Servant of general Thomas."

"Ahh yes, may Deus rest his soul." Terron said, Flora looked pained to think about her father.

"How did you come across each other?"

"When I left after my…General Thomas's dead, I left but was taken by slavers. Trace saved me, and we've been together ever since." Flora said taking his hand.

"Slavers, I can't believe that practice is still going on after being illegal for so long." Aggripa said.

"Old habits die hard for a culture little brother." Atia said.

"Am I right in assuming you weren't always the ambassador for your empire general Keiser?"

"Yes your majesty. I was only recently appointed so."

"Thedrad told me what happened. It concerned me when my dragon's beloved was kidnapped by your people. However, he's assured me that it was rogue generals."

" _Damn bastards with their necromancy."_ Reicena growled while Thedrad tried to clam her.

"It is curious how basitins got necromancy crystals." Daniel said, Terron nodding.

" _Especially considering basitins can't use magic, and the Templars practice necromancy."_ Lord Argenti said.

Hearing this made the group feel hopeful.

"What brought a basitin to the private war of Trace Legacy?"

"I was banished for a crime I didn't commit, when I came here I was in a bad place. I never thought I would return home. My entire life I had been committed to my empire, and had been banished. Trace and Flora helped me when I was at my lowest. They showed me what was happening here with the Templars. I couldn't just sit by and watch as this empire was rotted from within. I finally found purpose again."

"A true knight then, admirable."

"If I'm correct this one was also a soldier, but one of ours." Daniel said looking at Ash.

"Is this true?"

"Yes your grace, I was an auxiliary under general Fulmix during the last Scept invasion."

"You're a veteran of Shion pass?" Terron asked sounding impressed.

"I am your grace, I was at the triumphant, I saw you there."

"Well I have great respect for Fullmix and his men. What brought you with this lot?"

"I was still in the auxiliaries, when I discovered I was a magic user I wasn't sure what to do with myself. The Hospitaller wouldn't take a keidran."

"Just have a dragon train you, they're much better teachers anyway." Romulus said.

" _He has a point, if you'd let me teach you real magic."_ Chaos said.

"Never." Ash growled back.

"Anyway, Trace offered to teach me magic. I accepted and left the army. I had already been uneasy about the Templars, but after a few weeks with them, I realized what they were doing to the empire I had fought for."

"And these two?"

Atia said looking at Natani and Clovis.

"I'm Natani, former assassin, and magic user. Ash is my second cousin….Interesting circumstances brought me to join these guys. Keith is my husband now."

"A basitin with a keidran?" Aggripa said.

"Half the basitins here are with keidran, we know like ten basitin keidran hybrids." Romulus said.

"Yeah basitin from here, they tell me what their people in the eastern empire."

"It seems that his time here may have changed the general. " Terron said.

"I won't deny it." Keith said.

"And you." Atia asked.

"I'm uh, Clovis?"

"Clovis, like the wolf prince of crime?" Creiya asked.

"No!"Clovis almost screamed.

"That's impossible Clovis was a man." Tersias said.

"Oh right. Creiya said, Clovis letting out a huge relief breath.

"Well anyway, like Natani, 'interesting' circumstances brought me to work with these guys. Before I worked with them, I wasn't proud of who I was. Ash was the one who convinced me to give up my old ways."

Clovis put her hand on Ash's.

"Well those are interesting stories. I'm sure you know about mine." Terron said.

"Born to former consul Crassus, general of the 1st, 13th, 18th, 21st legions at only twenty years old. Named emperor's heir just before the last invasion." Flora said.

" _She's very good."_ Thedrad said.

"Perhaps general Keiser could enlighten us on his King's intentions now that she's recovered." Daniel said.

"Good point Daniel, general Keiser." Terron said turning to him.

"Yes your majesty, King Adelaide desires there to be more official contact between our empires. But most importantly her concern for the Templars."

Terron's expression changed with Daniel's.

"Go on."

"She as well as the top generals are convinced that the previous top generals were agents of the Templars. That they delivered the necromancy crystals that kept our king sick , subdued Lady Reicena and nearly succeeded in a coup that would allow the Templars control and dominion over our island."

"She's convinced?" Terron asked in interest.

"So convinced that she's formally declared war on the Templars." Keith said.

"Oh my, having the basitin empire declare war on you. If what you're saying is true, then the Templars better not bring down the Kord empire, then nothing would stop them from slaughter." Daniel said smiling while the dragons did the same.

"Declaring war on citizens of the Kord Empire, a bold move. But from what I know about your kind, it's just her style." Terron said.

"Your grace, it may be hard to see when you're looking at the empire as a whole, but the Templars are a plague and there are symptoms to them, may I explain?" Trace asked.

"You may."

"We've seen it, the Templars take over individual towns by using their magic or fear to corrupt the local populace and place one of their puppets in charge of the town. More and more of the funds are subverted to the Templars who's members act as mercenaries, eventually driving the local garrisons away by stealing their wages from the taxes. With the garrison's leaving to get their money elsewhere. This gives the Templars free reign of the town. It's starting small, but they're spreading to larger cities, eventually the empire's mighty legions will be replaced by mercenaries with no real loyalty to the empire. The emperor's power will be taken by the corrupt regional puppets. The empire will collapse , not quickly, but slowly."

Terron turned to Nora.

"Do you agree my lady?"

" _I have had my concerns with the Templars as well, I trust Trace as much as my brother. We're bonded, I see what he's seen."_

"Daniel?"

"I've tried not to judge the Templars as a whole, there are good men like Euchre, the garrison commander at Ebonbrook has only spoken highly of him….But other commanders who I recruited during our invasion of the Red Rock Isles told me similar woes that Trace has spoken of. They do bring up a good point my liege."

Terron took a deep breath.

"Even people here are still talking about Reshton father." Romulus said.

"Perhaps, I have also thought about the Templars. However, I'm not Trajan. I won't slaughter entire groups of people because they were affiliated with one rotten apple."

"To be fair Trajan only killed nobles who directly supported the usurper." Daniel said.

"We're not asking you to kill all the Templars, I mean I wouldn't be personally opposed to purging some, but it's not a reasonable thing to ask." Natani said smiling a little.

"Senator Galls is proposing a new bill, one that will hold Brahn and his other masters accountable for the misdoings of the Templars. He won't be able to hide behind corrupt senators and other shields anymore. All we ask is that you support this bill and pass it into law." Flora said.

"Senator Galls bill, yes I am familiar with it. It intrigues me, it seems to intrigue you as well."

"We've done our best to keep them in check, but senator Galls bill might end up doing more than we ever could." Ash said sweat dropping.

"I think there's something to say there about effective governance and the impact it can have in larger scale for systemic problems rather than simple vigilantism." Creiya said before everyone turned to her, the keidran nervously sweat dropping.

"I mean."

Terron laughed hard.

"I see you didn't bring a whore to my home, and your future home. Well done my boy." Terron said laughing.

"But she's right, this bill has my support."

"Really!" The group shouted in excitement. If the emperor supported a law then it was guaranteed to pass. Emperor's could pass any law that didn't violate the Kord constitution set forth by Romulus and his original senate. Even emperor's needed the senate majority backing to make amendments, like the end to slavery, but a law like this wouldn't need such a majority. As an ordinary law, so long as a majority of the senate didn't vote against it, the emperor's power would let him pass it.

"However, there's a catch to my support. While the incident in Reshton woke many up to the Templars, it had other consequences that I'm sure you're aware of."

The group let out looks of guilt.

"The Custos." Trace said.

"They've caused a lot of trouble too, and have only gotten away with it because many including senators are sympathetic to them after Reshton. However, they've killing Templars on sight, killing people who are associated with templars. I'm going to change the bill to also include organizations like the Custos."

"….That sounds fair, we never intended for something like the Custos to happen. We just hoped-" Trace started.

"What you hoped or intended doesn't matter now, what matters is what has happened. You may have wanted to do good, but you have also inspired these vigilantes. They look up to what you've done. Which is why when we get to the capital, you're going to publicly denounce the Custos."

"Capital! We're going to the capital!?" Natani almost shouted.

"Yes, to denounce the Custos, I assume you'll also want to be there for the passing of the bill." Daniel said.

"We, we'd be honored." Trace said, however, his tone possessing a hint of uneasiness in his tone. Flora noticed this and put her hand on Trace's hand, knowing why it the uneasiness was there.

"There's one more thing, once this bill is passed, your own crusade will end."

"Huh?" Ash said, the others looking just as surprised.

"While you've done good for many people, and only gone after guilty Templars, yours acts have been vigilantism. If the empire is to show the rule of law, we cannot abide vigilantes of any kind." Daniel said.

"But we-" Natani started.

"You will stop your crusade at once. There will be no further need for you to do so. The law will include crimes already committed. Once it is passed, Brahn and his supporters will be arrested. Euchre will be allowed to remain as his Templars have done nothing wrong. I will bring those extremists to heel and the empire will be at peace. No more extremists on either side. As for your empire general, you will assure your king that the Templars who sought to overthrow her have been properly dealt with and that she has no need to issue further concern." Terron said, his tone growing to that of a growling dragon, the group able to hear the power in it, even Terron's children seemed shaken by it.

"These are the terms, and you will all abide by them. Are we clear." Daniel said, his tone matching Terron's.

The group felt as if they had been hit by a freight train. Stopping their fight against the Templars, the thing they had all committed to. However, this same impact offered a new perspective of levity on them at the same time. For the longest time the wondered if their fight would ever end, if it would succeed in the long run. Now they were given the chance to stop and live normal lives. For Trace and Flora, being able to raise their son without fearing for his life.

For Ash, fighting had been all he had ever known. First as an assassin, then a soldier, now as a vigilante.

" _This is unacceptable , we will not live peaceful lives! We will continue to hunt these Templars."_

"Chaos shut up."

" _You will not deny me this!"_

"It won't be like that, but you won't make a scene either."

" _Hmp."_ Chaos growled.

As much as Trace and the others wanted to simply stop fighting, they couldn't help but fear what could happen. Even if Brahn was arrested, would others simply take his place. Would the Templars simply evolve and adapt? Still Terron was being very generous all considered, what more could they have really asked for.

Trace saw the others turn towards him.

"We will do as you say, no more vigilantism." Trace said.

"Good, Tersias see that they're put on a train to the imperial capital tonight. Daniel and I will meet you there in two days for the senate session. We'll see the bill passed and be done with this business of the Templars."

"Yes your grace."

"Thank your your majesty, I'm sure king Adelaide will be pleased to hear this." Keith said.

"Thank you for your hospitality majesty." Trace said, each getting up and bowing their heads.

"Trace, before you leave I'd like to have word with you in private."

Trace walked through the hall with busts and paintings of former emperor's. The painting also showed the emperor's with their dragons, most of the emperor's being with Braikeon. They started at Romulus and moved down.

Praetorians lined the hallways with Nora and Thedrad following the two.

"I must say my boy, you seem unnerved considered your fight has finally come to an end."

Trace sighed.

"It's just not easy, coming out of it and all after so long."

"I understand, a lengthy war coming to an end. It isn't always easy returning to normal life after so long. But I actually came to talk to you about that."

"Your grace?"

"There are many magic users here in Lyn'knol, but this town's location has to be kept such a secret that I can't let just anybody here. Which means that only the emperor's seeds can be taught magic by any dragons who happen to be here. Hospitaller won't train keidran or hybrids unless I make them. I'd like that to change, perhaps starting here, with you."

Trace eyes widened.

"You want me to train the people here in magic?!"

"Yes, you and your keidran friends, you've trained them in magic. I believe they'd be perfect for this kind of work. You could start your peaceful lives here, your son wouldn't be looked down on here, and there wouldn't be anywhere safer."

"I must admit, Flora and I did both consider living here with Thomas. We had hoped we could convince you to let us. Not it seems we don't have to."

" _So is that a yes to your emperor's offer?"_ Thedrad asked.

" _Don't try to push him to an answer nephew."_ Nora growled back.

"I graciously accept." Trace said nodding.

Terron smiled and turned back to the paintings.

"Every emperor here has left there mark on the empire. Some more than others." Claudius conquered half of the mid region. Trajan ensured the loyalty of the mid region and ended major rebellions. Zorzal El Caesar ended Slavery. Then there's me." Terron said reaching his own painting at the end of the hall. He placed his hand on the painting almost longingly. The painting showing a much younger man than what stood before it.

"Oh how I envy Daniel, to be young and with so much life before me. Sometimes I wonder what he'll accomplish, if he shall overshadow me as has happened with other emperors. Will I be a forgotten emperor who only kept the status quo?"

Trace and Nora felt the sorrow in Terron's voice, Thedrad coming down and nuzzling his body a little.

"You will be the emperor who saved the empire from rotting inside out. What you'll do in the capital will save generations from now and keep the empire going, maybe forever."

Terron smiled.

"A nice thought I suppose. We'll see if it becomes true."

The group returned to the train lead by Tersias. Each laid in their compartments with much on their mind after what Terron told them and his offer to keep them there. Their war against the Templars might finally be over, they could live in peace. But would it turn out like they hoped?

* * *

Elsewhere Brahn stared at the perfect mana crystal while Baron Ceterum paced around him. All three of his heads looking uneasy.

"Look at it Ceterum, I've never seen something so beautiful in my life."

A crow flew in and landed on the shoulder of Brahn's daughter. It whispered something to her as Brahn turned to his daughter.

"Our ally is in position? We provided him what he needs?"

She nodded.

"Good, tell him to meet us in the capital once his mission is complete." The girl nodded before sending her crow away.

 _"I don't like this, working with him."_

"For a three headed dragon you worry an awful lot my friend."

 _"You still don't believe what he really is. You weren't alive when I was, when he became what he is. What Trajan's wrath turned him into."_

"You were a young dragon then, I'm not afraid of him."

" _You should be."_

"Our bigger worries should be that bill. If it passes and the ritual isn't complete they'll come for us. We can't hold back the might of the empire and king Braikeon."

Ceterum growled.

" _No, we cannot."_

"Many of the senators who belonged to us are in prison, what few might be able to delay it. But we're in a desperate position here my friend. We either win now, or we die, and I will not die." Brahn said as he clasped his hand on the perfect mana crystal.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Thus Emperor Terron gives the group the news they always wanted, but perhaps wasn't prepared for_

 _As their journey comes close to its end, Brahn won't go down without a fight_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Forest of blood

* * *

Morgana carefully polished her saber while the Custos around her performed their daily duties. Morgana had her eyes closed while she cleaned her saber. Much was on her mind, however, one pressing matter was above the others. Archie, the Archidon who had joined the Templars. She thought about what he had told her, about the lich. It made her reconsider her own actions, and her family.

"No! He'sssssss manipulating me. He'ssss twissssting my thoughtsssssss!" Morgana nearly cut her hand when she pressed harder on her saber.

Two of her men looked nervously at her.

"We should tell her."

"She looks uh, pre-occupied. I'm not bothering her."

"Well I-"

"I can hear you both." Morgana said as the human and keidran nearly yelped.

"Uhh yeah boss lady, we have guests."

"I'm not in a talking mood, ssssssend them away."

"Uhhh here's the thing, they're quite insistent on seeing you."

Morgana stood up and held out her saber.

"You tell them!"

"Tell us what?" Morgana heard the voice like a cavalry charge. Morgana's eyes widened when she saw three Archidons in their armored jackets.

One wore a black hood with worn leather plated armor. He had a scruffy brown teared with hints of silver to it. Dark brown eyes and a scar on his neck. A black yeoman bow was placed on his back with a longsword sheathed in his belt. He looked to be in his early fifties and had a cold demeanor to him.

The second archidon wore a red hood under his armor with ends that came out in spikes. He had a pair of crossbows on his back and a pair of hatchets on his belt.

The third stood in the middle. He was taller than the other two and wore a silver colored hood. He had a silver bow and a trident on his back His eyes were green and his hair as silver as his hood. Around his neck, a silver amulet with an emerald stone resting in the center.

Morgana felt her sword shimmer when she saw the amulet.

"Who, who are you?"

"I am Maxie, commander of Archidon guild. I'm here because you've found my old student."

Morgana's eyes widened.

"Archie."

"Ahh she has seen him then." The one in red said.

"This is Rogue and Pyre, the three of us are here for Arcimedies."

"Huh?"

"Archie is just a title he gave himself, his real name is Arcimedies, and he's betrayed us." Pyre said.

Morgana noticed many of her men looking amazed or afraid of the Archidons. Morgana could understand why, the three had a powerful presence and demeanor to them.

"How did he betray you?"

"After Reshton I decided the Templars are too dangerous for the common people and have to be dealt with. Arcimedies disagreed and now has apparently joined them, as my former student I take responsibility for him. I understand you've had trouble with him."

"The fucker has killed over a dozen of our men, good men fighting for the people of Mekkan." One of the Custos said.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he's caused you. We're here to deal with him, and you're going to help us." Maxie said.

"Are you, are you going to kill him?" Morgana asked in great concern , surprising many of her men.

"If it comes to it."

* * *

Back inside Ebonbrook, Archie was in his chamber polishing Yanna.

" _You feel stressed out, is something bothering you?"_

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling after what happened in Munice."

" _You don't think that was the Templars do you?"_

"Many think it was."

" _Euchre would never do such a thing."_

"I don't think it was, but I also don't believe it wasn't Brahn."

" _Perhaps."_

Archie set Yanna down and held his head.

"Ahhhh, I'm working for people like that."

" _Euchre isn't Brahn, you serve him not that sociopath."_

"I know I know, it's just…..'Sigh' Sometimes I wish it could be so simple as being part of a truly good organization. For the longest time I thought the same about the Archidons."

" _That's the reality of life Archie."_

"I know. At least Euchre's back. Who knows, maybe one day he'll finally be able to get you back in your human body."

" _I hope."_

Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Archie said as he resumed polishing Yanna.

"Archie, master Euchre wants to see you."

"Alright." Archie said as he got up.

In another chamber Red was almost yelping, his face mirroring his name. he and Raine were both in bed together in just their skin with Raine tickling Red's stomach as hard and fast as she could. Despite being in her human form, she had an almost feral smile on her face.

"Raine!" Red shouted, laughing a little.

"Not so fun is it huh baby!"

"I'm sorry! It always seemed like you liked it!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Raine said, her eyes glowing blue while she used magic to move the end of a blanket against Red's let foot, tickling him even more.

"Ahhhh ha ha Raine!" Raine laughed , also feeling reassured she made Red use the bathroom twice before they began.

Red gathered his strength and broke free of Raine's tickle and wrapped his arms around her. Red pulled his girlfriend down, Raine now yelping when she felt him kiss her beasts. Raine blushed harder as his hands rested on her butt and gave it a tender squeeze.

Red brought his head up, Raine now smiling with passion. Her lips joined his, their kiss mirroring the passion they were demonstrating with each other's bodies. When they finished, Raine rested her head on Red's chest and his stroked her hair.

"The masquerade was fun, but it's nice to be back. You had a good time right?" Red asked.

"It was fine, for the most part." Raine's tone painted a good picture.

"Are you ok, about you know." Raine took a deep breath.

"I've known what my mom thought of me for a long time. It doesn't change anything really,I mean it would have been nice if…'Sigh'. Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Well, I do recall once dance you seemed happy with. You and your dad during the _Song of Gold_."

Raine smiled thinking about what Red said. Raine raised her head up enough to kiss him again.

"You're right, things with my dad are great."

Moments later there was a knock on their door.

"Red, it's master Euchre he needs to see you."

"Ok, give me a minute." Red said getting up and stretching.

A few minutes later Red was in his armor with Scythe , Archie, and Raine as they walked through the citadel.

"So you guys have fun at the Dragon Masquerade?" Scythe asked.

"Plenty of fun, we got to see Emperor Terron , King Braikeon, and lots of theory dignitaries."

"Oh yeah, lot's of fun." Scythe said sounding a little sarcastic.

"What about you, how's married life treating you and Maren?" Raine asked. Scythe sweat dropped.

"It's going well, though it could be better if Karen didn't pop in every day asking if she's going to be an aunt yet."

Archie laughed like crazy.

"She hasn't been demanding you both get to work on that has she?" Archie asked in a joking manner.

Scythe's face turned red as he sweat dropped again. Red and Raine both giving crestfallen looks.

Archie had to brace himself against the wall, his laughter so loud it drew the attention of everyone in the hallway. Archie had only make a joke, but the fact that he was right made him laugh even harder.

"I love Karen." Archie said wiping a tear from his face.

"Do you know why Euchre wants to see us?" Scythe asked.

"No, but since the three of us were asked, I'm assuming it has something to do with the Custos."Red said.

Upon hearing Red say that, Archie's expression changed.

" _I think Archie is nervous about seeing that Morgana girl again."_

The other three almost yelped and looked around.

"What was that voice?" Red asked.

"Oh you finally trust them now. You just heard Yanna." Archie said holding her up.

"Yanna? Wait , your bow can actually talk like my dad said!" Raine almost shouted.

" _Excuse me, I'm no simple bow. I'm a beautiful young woman."_

"…Yanna has a long story."

"So wait a minute, all those times you were talking to your bow, there's actually been a sentient being inside? Why didn't she talk to us sooner?"

" _I only talk to people I trust, I had a good feeling about Euchre and now I feel confident around you lot. Personally I think Karen's investment in your future with her sister is sincere…Or perhaps she wants some puppies to play with."_

This time Archie didn't laugh alone, Red and Raine had to contain themselves.

They arrived inside a chamber where they saw Euchre standing over a cot with a human man missing his left foot. A few Templar mages and doctors were watching as Euchre's eyes and hands glowed red.

Raine and the others watched with a mixture of interest and fear. Raine and Archie could feel strong necromancy magic around Euchre as he conjured it at the man's leg. Euchre concentrated hard and soon bone began to grow.

The four nearly yelped when muscle and tissue formed around it.

"No way." Scythe said.

Before long they saw the a new foot grow into the leg.

"Master, you actually did it!" Euchre wiped sweat off his face and waved his hand over the patient's face.

"Awaken."

The man slowly opened his eyes.

"My foot, I can feel it again." He looked down and saw it on his leg, slowly caressing it with his hand.

"My foot!"

"We're finished her."

"Master I-"

"Go, walk again." The doctors helped him walk out of the room.

"Dad, you just." Raine had to stop.

"I broke another barrier, one step closer to limbs. Now then, I hate to spoil the mood but we have unpleasant business to deal with. Brahn sent two of his assassins here."

"He what!?" Red said as Raine grabbed his arm in fear.

"No, not like that. He sent me a letter, apparently he knows about Morgana and wants her dealt with."

The group's expressions changed.

"Morgana?"

"Yes, he insists that with their help she and her Custos here will be dealt with. As much as I hate to say it, I agree with him."

"Dad." Raine said.

"Morgana has killed too many of our people, it's time we end this madness once and for all."

"Do you really Trust Brahn's assassins?" Scythe asked.

"No, which is why you three will be going with our militia in force. Watch them closely, and watch your backs well."

"Master, what if we captured Morgana alive. She'd be much more valuable to us as a prisoner." Archie said, the others turning to him.

"Perhaps, I'm not sure Brahn's men will agree, but fuck Brahn. Bring her back alive if possible, but don't let anyone die bringing her either."

"Yes master."

A few minutes later they were in the courtyard with the militia.

"Alright we have enough chainmail and scale armor for everyone. Weapons look like they're in good condition too." Scythe said looking at the arms brought out.

"Your horses are fed and ready to ride. However, these horses are better for speed than heavy fighting." Maren said going through them with Karen beside her.

"Now be careful out there." Maren said putting her arms around Scythe.

"We've been in worse situations, we'll have an army with us." Scythe said before giving her a kiss.

"You heard my sister, I need you here for half-puppies."

Scythe and Maren both had crestfallen looks.

Red helped a Templar put his scale armor on, the young man looking afraid.

"Relax, this is good armor, you'll be fine." Red patted the man's shoulder and sent him away.

"Next." Red said reaching into a barrel and taking out a lorica hamata chainmail shirt.

"Alright get me armored up." Red's Smith almost dropped when he saw Raine standing in front of him.

"Raine, what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm coming with you to keep you, Scythe, and Archie safe."

"Raine, as sweet as that sounds, this is going to be dangerous. I don't think-"

"I can handle myself." Raine said turning into her wolf form and showing some magic fire.

Red nervously sweat dropped.

"I don't think your dad would-"

"I need his permission?"

"…..I, I'm worried you might get hurt."

Raine put her hands on Red's shoulders and gave him a long kiss.

"Red, I know it's dangerous. I wouldn't want to do this if I didn't feel I had to, but the last time you went out you nearly died. Thinking about that and the fact that I could have done nothing about it was more scary than facing the Custos. Not just you, Scythe, Archie they're my friends and I want to help keep them safe."

Red sighed before putting the armor down.

"If you're going to do this, you ought to be well protected." He looked at Scythe who saw Raine and sweat dropped.

"Oh boy." Scythe ran over to a chest and took out a special set of armor. The armor was chainmail like lorica hamata only with longer sleeves and light metal plates over the chest and shoulders.

He tossed it to Red.

"This is meant for a man, but wolves are a bit bigger. Let's see if it'll fit."

* * *

A few minutes later they were on horseback heading out of the city towards the woods. Red, Scythe, Archie, and Raine lead the way.

"So where are these assassins of Brahn's were suppose to meet?" Raine asked nervously.

"Apparently they'll find us." Red said.

" _That's not very comforting."_ Yanna said.

"Gahhh! Sorry still getting use to that." Scythe said sweat dropping.

"Well get use to it quick, get distracted by someone talking and you'll die." Archie said , his tone as serious as it usually was in situations like this.

"So what is the plan exactly?" Raine asked.

"The assassins are suppose to have found the Custos camp." Archie said.

" _I hope you don't hesitate with Morgana when the time comes."_

"I know Yanna."

"What does she mean by that?" Raine asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you've grown found of that crazy-" Red started.

"I said drop it!"

"Alright alright."

Archie quickly held his hand up, his face looking more fearful. The Templar party came to a stop.

" _I can feel it in the wind, something is off with nature here."_

"I don't smell anything." Scythe said, not a moment later , a curved blade was in Scythe's face. The wolf keidran yipped in fear. The others began to draw their weapons, but Archie drew Yanna and aimed it to the side. At the same time, a lance was in his face from the same direction. Two tiger keidran were threatening them. They wore cloaks that completely blended into the environment, almost like chameleons.

Archie and the tiger in front of him exchanged fierce stares. The assassins slowly lowering his face coverings showing areas where his fur was missing, strange scarring placed there in symbols. His fur was a darker red rather than orange and his eyes as black as oil.

The second tiger threatening Scythe had greyed fur, but not from age. His eyes were a lighter green and his overall physical body being more slender.

"You lot are very loud, and smelly. We knew you were come miles away." The first tiger growled.

"So I take it you're the assassins Brahn sent." Red said, Raine coming closer to him.

"I am Whisper, this is Shadow. We have come on behalf of Grand Templar Brahn."

"So you found the Custos?" Scythe asked slowly moving the blade away from his neck.

"We found them, but things are more difficult now." Whisper said.

"How?" Archie asked.

Both tigers looked at him.

"You, there's an Archidon among them."

" _Oh my."_ Yanna said.

Archie tightened his grip.

"I'll deal with him."

" _Archie."_

"I'm fine."

Whisper and Shadow were with Red and the other leaders looking at a map of the forest.

"The camp is here, we think there's about thirty men with maybe the rest spread out into smaller camps nearby. But they should be far enough to where we don't have to worry about them." Shadow said.

"You're positive Morgana is here? She's the primary target." Red asked.

"She's there." Shadow growled, the tigers' tone as bloodthirsty as their expressions.

"Euchre has given us instructions to take her alive if possible.".

"We kill her. Those were Brahn's orders."

"I don't work for your master, I work for Euchre." Archie said.

The two tigers drew their weapons in a flash, however, Arche had Yanna out with two arrows drawn.

Red held his bright steel sword to Shadow's throat while Scythe brought his spear to Whisper's. Raine's eyes glowing blue while magic formed in her hands. The other Templars with the group also drawing their weapons.

"You don't want to do this." Shadow said.

"You want to try me. This is master Euchre's territory, we do this our way."

The two tigers growled but slowly began to lower their weapons.

" _I suggest you do as Euchre says and watch them closely."_

"Anyway, like we were saying, we use magic to trap them with fire, cavalry rushes in to stir them up and the footmen do the rest." Red said pointing at the map.

"Raine we have two mages with us, you three can take care of the fire."

"No problem."

"I'll lead the horses, Scythe you'll lead the footmen."

"I always was better on foot." Scythe said.

"Archie, you and the assassins should deal with that other Archidon. Once the camp is in chaos, we can converge on Morgana. Take her prisoner if we can." Red said looking at Archie.

"We know our jobs, let's get to work."

" _Archie I have a really bad feeling about those tigers."_

"So do I, but we need to ensure for a little bit."

" _Alright, but watch yourself."_

"Don't I always." Archie scaled a tree with the tigers scaling the tree beside him.

Archie saw the camp of Custos below. Near the center of the camp, was Morgana. She rested against a tent polishing her saber.

" _Archie!"_ Archie looked up in time to see another Archidon in a tree across from him. The archidon had a red hood and spiked armor. The man already had two crossbows raised and fired. Archie desperately fired two arrows from Yanna that intercepted the incoming arrows a foot from him.

"We're under attack!"

"Fuck!" Archie shouted.

As the camp sprang into action, Red waited with his men.

"Sir what are we waiting for?" One asked. Red had an uneasy expression on his face. Something about this situation didn't seem right to him. He wanted to re-exami-"

"Attack!" He heard.

"What?"

The horsemen charged in from different directions. Not in an organized fashion.

"Stop come back!" Red screamed, he desperately tried to regain order, but couldn't. Upon seeing this, Raine and the other mages assumed Red ordered the attack and began hurling fire/magic bombs into the camp to corral the Custos for their cavalry.

When the cavalry charged in Scythe began to move in with his footmen. Morgana slashed her saber around , creating crescent waves that hurled the Templars off their horses. Pyre similarly took the heads off six Templars with his crossbows. Once the Templar force fully deployed he leapt down and viciously began cutting down Templars with his hatchets.

Archie strung down half a dozen Custos with Yanna. Shadow and Whisper moving so quietly and discriminately that Archie couldn't even see them as they cut down six Custos. Archie saw Pyre killing more of his companions and raised two arrows.

"Sorry Pyre." Archie dove away as two arrows nearly cut the tree trunk behind him in half.

Archie careful leapt down and landed in the midst of the fight. His eyes widened when he saw Maxie approach.

"Shooting at a man while his back is turned, you disappoint me Archenemies."

"Master."

"You will never call me that again! You're dead to me boy!" Maxie shouted while firing more arrows. Archie dove away and fired back.

The two Archidons began a dance of avoiding each others' arrows or intercepting them with their own.

" _Aim for his bow!"_ Archie fired one more arrow that knocked Maxie's bow away. Archie reached for his arrows but hesitated.

" _Archie, do it!"_

Archie fired an arrow, but Maxie knocked it away with his trident. Each of Archie's arrows met the same fate. Maxie coming closer and closer. Archie drew Yanna back and met the trident. Intense stares on the Archidons' faces while they danced in the art of combat. Each of their strikes fast and efficient, but neither able to gain an edge.

Just as it seemed like the battle was going the Templar's way Red's eyes widened when he saw he had been right.

"No!".

Raine gasped when she saw it as well. Dozens of Custos had been laying in wait and now descended upon the camp from the openings in the fire.

"Stop them quick!" Raine shouted, her and the other mages desperately putting more magic on these incoming Custos.

Red rushed in as well trying to salvage the attack. He spotted Scythe in fierce combat with Pyre, the two keeping up with each other, but Scythe struggling to do so. Morgana saw Archie fighting Maxie and grit her teeth.

Instead she went towards Scythe and Pyre. Red saw this and quickly intercepted her. The lunar blade meeting his bright steel sword.

"Morgana, lay down your weapons now and-"

Red was pushed back by the Custos commander. Her blade nearly cutting through his armor as he lurched back.

"You talk too much." Red using his superior size and strength to try and knock Morgana off balance. However, she was nimble and quick to recover. Red's armor normally would have kept him safe, but Morgana's sword would cut through it like butter. He lurched back at the same time Scythe was kicked back.

"How are you doing?" Red asked.

"Well could be going better." Scythe said as Pyre drew his crossbows.

"You've always been the faster one." Scythe's eyebrows raised.

"I got it, switch!" Scythe howled. He and Red rushed at each other's opponent. Red swiped across with his arm, Pyre's arrows bouncing harmlessly off his armor. Scythe reached to his side and hurled three throwing knives. Morgana knocked them away, only to have her saber forced from her hand by Scythe's spear when he threw it.

Scythe now growled while smiling and ran at Morgana, tackling her to the ground.

Red and Pyre began their fight, Red finding much more luck against the Archidon. His Bright-steel sword cut clean through the hatchets. Pyre backed up and drew two curved blades. He furiously slashed at Red with a similar technique as Archie. However, Red's own technique suited him for this kind of fighter. He smashed across Pyre's face by grabbing the sword by its blade and using a mortar strike followed by two elbow smashes.

Archie and Maxie continued their dance, Rogue fighting the two tiger assassins. Raine saw the battle continue to turn in the Custos' favor.

"Maybe we should retreat."

"Not without our people!" She growled. Unleashing more magical bombs into the Custos.

Red was flipped over Pyre and landed hard on the ground. He grunted and was met by a powerful kick to the head. Blood filled his mouth with salt. Scythe had Morgana pinned down until she grabbed one of his throwing knives.

Scythe yipped and backed off, Morgana grabbing her saber and hissing while she came at Scythe.

"Doing any better?" Scythe asked.

"Not much, you?"

"Could really use a strong sword."

"I could use some reach." Scythe grabbed his spear with his foot and tossed it to Red. At the same time, Red hurled his sword to Scythe.

Red caught the spear and thrusted forward, Pyre lurched back Red getting up and spitting some blood into the dirt. Pyre tried to use his curved blades, but the spear's superior reach allowed Red to knock them away and hit him.

Scythe parried the saber away with the bright-steel sword. Acrobatically leaping forward to kick Morgana back.

Archie grit his teeth while he struggled with Maxie.

"You were my favorite student Arcimedies. Yet you throw your lot in with the Templars after what they've done."

"We're not so innocent master!" Archie shouted as he pushed Maxie back.

" _Archie your surroundings!"_

Archie noticed Rogue beat both tiger assassins back and raise his bow.

Archie tried to deflect the bow with Yanna, but the force from the arrow felt like he was hit by a bull. Archie was picked up off the ground and landed near Red who punched Pyre so hard that he made the Archidon stumble.

"Archie!" Red shouted while helping him up. Archie grunted in pain before he realized he didn't have Yanna.

"Yanna!"

" _Archie!"_

Before Archie could do anything, Rogue sprinted over like a demon and snatched her. Maxie and Pyre tried to attack together, but bursts of fire rained down in front of them.

"Run!" Raine screamed.

"She's right, retreat!" Red screamed.

"I'm not leaving without Yanna!" Archie screamed. He tried to rush forward, only to have Red and Scythe punch his stomach.

"Let's go!" Scythe howled, he and Red dragging Archie away.

Morgana tightened the grip on her saber and screamed while running after them.

"Yanna!"

" _Archie!"_

* * *

The Templars regrouped a mile away near an oxbow lake. Raine and the other mages began to treat the wounded while Red splashed some water into his face. The water cooling him down and washing some blood away.

Scythe dunked his head in entirely and then shook himself.

"Ok that could have gone better."

"We lost almost three dozen men, no shit!" Red screamed.

"Yanna! We have to go back for Yanna!" Archie screamed while pacing around.

"We're not risking our lives and the lives of our men for a talking bow." Scythe said.

Archie grabbed Scythe and lifted him up off the ground. Rage and fury painted all over his face.

"Yanna is not just a bow! She's just as alive as you and me!"

"Ok, ok."

Raine put her hand on Archie's shoulder.

"Our job's not done. We'll go back and get her when we get Morgana."

"Our men aren't in any condition to fight." Scythe said.

"I don't care, I'll go back myself." Archie said taking a bow and sword from one of the wounded Templars.

Red sighed.

"Alright, you don't go alone."

"You're going to need magic." Raine said. Scythe let out a whine.

"Maren's going to kill me."

The four left their makeshift camp and carefully went back towards the Custos' camp. Archie carefully lead them towards the camp. As serious as he was abut saving Yanna, he knew he had to be careful.

"So what is the plan exactly?" Scythe asked.

"We find the Custos and steal Yanna back." Archie said.

"I can create a distraction for a getaway." Raine said.

"Ok, so we-" Red then noticed something odd, the forest around them was quite, too quite. Archie noticed this as well.

"It's quite, too quite." Raine and Scythe began to sniff.

"I smell blood, too much blood." Scythe said nervously. The sound of silence was soon replaced by sobbing from a familiar voice.

The four were in awe and terror when they saw the bloodbath before them. The custos camp was gone, all of the custos lay dead on the ground, their blood decorating the death. The stinking corpses rotting and desecrating the ground in a horrific manner.

Raine vomited, overwhelmed by all of it.

"Deus have mercy." Red said almost gagging himself.

"Who did this?" Scythe asked while his tail hid between his legs.

Archie looked around the bodies and felt a shiver up his spine when he saw two of the bodies were none other than Maxie and Pyre.

"Impossible!" Archie searched Maxie's body but his amulet was gone. Archie then heard the crying and saw none other than Morgana on her knees. Pure sorrow and grief on her face as tears flowed down her face like a river.

Archie snatched her saber but lowered it when he saw her look at him.

"Archie." She said, her usual tone having vanished into one he never heard her say before.

* * *

That evening Morgana was inside Euchre's chamber. Her hands bound with the group around her.

"Whisper and Shadow joined forces with the third Archidon, and killed everyone?"

"Rogue, that was his name. He fought like a demon, he killed everyone with those tigers…..He took the bow, and the amulet." Archie looked incredibly concerned.

"Who is this guy?" Maren asked looking at Archie.

"I don't know, I never met him before. But he killed Maxie, my commander. He also took his amulet."

"What's special about that amulet?" Euchre asked.

"It's been passed down by Archidon commanders. It's a special perfect mana crystal gifted to us by Emperor Trajan after the part we played in helping his purge of the traitorous province's noble. It's said to have almost otherworldly power."

"…Wait, if Brahn's men were in on it." Scythe said.

The group looked terrified.

"Where is Brahn exactly?" Red asked.

Euchre growled and set down his pipe.

"The capital, he's going to the capital. The fool's desperate, he's going to try something."

"We have to stop him." Raine said.

"You'e right, we're going to the capital." Euchre said.

"What about her?" Karen asked.

"She can help us." Archie said.

"What!?"

Archie came in front of her.

"Brahn killed your men, he's going to kill thousands more. If you believe in your cause you'll help us."

Morgana fought back her tears and gave a look of dedication before nodding.

"You can't be serious." Scythe said.

"These are crazy times Scythe. We ought to make the most of them." Euchre said as he cut her free.

* * *

Elsewhere, Whisper and Shadow were with Rogue. The Archidon looked at the amulet and Yanna.

"We told you our master would deliver." Shadow growled.

Rogue looked back for a moment.

"I still need the Lunite."

"You'll get it when we meet him in the capital."

"Your master will get what I promised, when my ritual is complete. Should he try and collect sooner."

"He's no fool, he know's who you really are, Lich."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The final climax is nearly here_

 _All the characters head towards the capital for the final showdown_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Roma

* * *

Ash and Clovis laid in bed together inside their train compartment. The sun had already started to rise, Clovis was wrapped around her mate with her head nuzzling his chest.

Ash was thinking about what Trace told them the night before. An end to their fighting, a life of peace. What kind of life was that? As much as Ash wanted to know, he just didn't. Since he was a boy being trained as an assassin all he had ever known was fighting. His time in the auxiliaries, and now their crusade.

Ash looked down at Clovis, his mate yawning and stretching herself a little.

"Wow, I feel strangely good."

"What do you mean?" Ash said smiling.

"I mean I had way to much of that wine , but I don't have a hangover, in fact my head actually feels nice."

Ash laughed a little.

"Yeah mine too, but back in the army we use to hear stories about the emperor's magically enhanced wine. Supposedly you don't get hangovers from it, and it's actually good for your head. Looks like it's true."

"Natani must be feeling really good then, she was drinking more than anyone."

"You know Natani."

Clovis stretched a little more, pressing her body against Ash's.

"It's still pretty early, we could have a little more fun before we get up." Clovis said with her tail wagging and her tongue sliding across Ash's pectorals. Ash lowered his head enough to give Clovis a lick across her face.

"I thought maybe we could talk first."

"About what the emperor said."

"Yeah, more or less."

"'sigh' You're probably right." Clovis put her head back on Ash's chest.

"Being magical teachers in Lyn'knol, no more fighting. Hard to grasp after so long." Ash said.

"I know. I still have quite a few things to atone for too."

"Clovis whatever's still on your conscious, let it go. Prince Clovis is dead, princess Clovis is a sweet and generous princess." Ash said as he licked the side of her head, Clovis giggling a little while blushing.

"Alright alright."

"I don't know, after everything I've been though I thought I'd end up like my dad, being a warrior until the day I died."

"Well I, awwwww, you called him dad."

"Shut up." Ash said as Clovis smiled with her tail wagging.

"You know there's nothing wrong with a quite life, maybe you could finally get those pups in me."

"Maybe, I suppose we should get married like the others. Or are you fine with being just mates?" Ash asked.

"I wouldn't mind a nice wedding, not like Natani's. I'll have a real dress."

"Alright it's a deal my love." Clovis licked the side of Ash's head again.

"Still I don't know about being a magical teacher. I'd much rather do what Zen's doing, teaching future assassins."

Clovis sweat dropped.

"Can we not talk about him, I was barely able to avoid him at Natani's wedding, thank Deus he didn't recognize me as a woman."

"Babe Zen's like my brother, you're going to have to confront him sooner or later."

"I know, and I know I've gotten on good terms with Natani, but I didn't hold her prisoner or threaten Keith."

"I can convince him you're not the same person."

"Can we not talk about it."

"Fine, I guess we don't have choice in the matter anyway. We can't very well disobey the emperor. I'd never want to have the empire against us." Ash said.

"Good point, maybe after everything a quite life in the Orchard Valley is what we need. Especially for Trace and Flora, we've been lucky to not have much serious fighting since Thomas was born."

"Yeah that's true, I wouldn't want jr. put in harms way either."

"Jr. ? Alright then, stop messing around and put him in me your mongrel coyote."

"Coyote! Oh you've gone too far!" Ash growled as he lifted Clovis up and pressed her down against her bed. Clovis giggling as Ash kissed her passionately.

* * *

Nora flew over the train with Trace on her back. Anxiety masking Trace's excitement.

" _Trace my darling , you seem stressed. You're not upset about the emperor's decision are you?"_

Trace signed.

"Not exactly, I'm just, uneasy about going back to the capital. I haven't been there since I was a boy…. It only makes me think about.." Trace's tone was sadder.

" _My sweet dear Trace, if your parents could see you they'd be quite proud."_

"Yeah they're crusader son running around instead of taking a proper place in the Hospitaller."

" _Is that really what you want out of life?"_

"Maybe once,'sigh' I just want to know the empire's going to be ok. That everything we've found for has been for something."

" _It has, my dear and the fruits of your crusade will soon be realized and you can live in peace with your family."_ The idea of that began to break away Trace's sorrow.

"That's true, but what will you do?"

" _I'll go where you go, if that's a quite life so be it."_

Trace then saw it, the capital city of the Kord Empire.

"We're here, Roma." Inside the train , the others saw the great city as well.

Clovis, Flora, Keith and Natani had never seen the city before. Their eyes widened when they saw it.

"Yep, Roma, it's been a long time." Ash said.

Even from their distance they could see the sheer size of the city. Roma was built around a massive lake larger than three lagoons with rivers connected . A small mountain was a few miles from the city and several small forests. Multiple dragons could be seen flying overhead inside the massive wall. As they got closer they saw the great wall surrounding the city. The wall was over a hundred feet tall, made from a mixture of metal, rock, cement, and other magically imbued material.

The top of the wall was adorned with battlements, scorpios, ballista, and onagers. The walls were manned by legionaries wearing sapphire colored lorica segmentata with dragon like adornments and aesthetic designs. A Hospitaller saw the train coming and used magic to open a massive gave at the base of the wall.

Nora flew over the wall with many of the legionaries watching her. The other dragons overhead also saw Nora. Trace able to hear the other dragons greet her with great respect.

"You ever wish you were dragon queen?"

" _Bah that's something I could do without, my brother spends just as much time as any emperor keeping the empire together. He's as much its father as Romulus was. I also wouldn't want to govern over other dragons , make sure they're behaving themselves."_

"I don't know I think you'd take some enjoyment in punishing misbehaving dragons."

Nora smiled.

" _Maybe. It has proven fun in the past."_

Inside the first wall were miles of farmland, massive fields being cultivated with farmers and aqueducts brining water to the fields. There were some houses and farm apartments in this land. Near the wall were a few fortifications for the legionaries to be garrisoned.

"The farmlands of Roma, you know it's said fallen dragons are buried here,that their bodies actually make the field more fertile than any other." Ash said.

They approached another wall, this one being smaller, perhaps seventy feet tall. It also didn't have nearly as many defenses on it. Another Hospitaller on this wall opened the gate at the base of this wall and allowed the train to enter the next section of Roma.

This section of the super-city seemed to be of the lower class area. There were many keidran in part of the city alongside the humans. Their houses and buildings looked slightly worn down, but their architecture and designs still seemed far more advanced than anything they had seen before. The tools and overall technology of the people they passed also seemed more advanced. This section was full of laborers and factories. People brining in mined material and other raw resources for processing.

Natani noticed despite it's seminally lower class, this part of the city had little signs of crime. There seemed to be no shortage or jobs and positions for the people living here. The peacekeeping officials also seemed to be a mix of keidran and humans. There were a number of Templars in this part of the city, their preachers on the streets and their lowlifes in the alleys. However, their corruption seemed to be limited,the peacekeepers and locals keeping them in check. Natani laughing as she saw a Templar try and pick pocket a wolf miner only to have the wolf snap his jaws around the coyote's hand making him yelp and retreat.

They eventually passed through another wall and into the next section of the city. This section seemed more like the middle class section. The buildings here were in better repair and just like the last section more advanced. There were more houses than the last section which was mostly apartment buildings. There were less factories and more shops and restaurants. Foreign looking traders with exotic goods were on the streets selling their wares with locals.

There were far fewer keidran here, but still some outside of labor/service positions. They also noticed what looked like a pair of universities. One being scholarly and the other being for Hospitaller. Flying from above Trace recognized the Hospitaller university as the imperial Hospitaller academy the place he would have gone had it not been for Ponn.

The group noticed a few Templars here, but not many. Just like the last section of the city, they were kept in check. Finally they entered the next ring and entered the upper class section. This area was made up of estates with many villas and houses around small ponds,lakes, and grassy areas. They saw a massive colosseum, small castles for dragons, and more advanced architecture.

There were almost no visible keidran in this city aside from servers. They could see on the other side of the city was a massive white building palace like in design held up by marble columns and covered in the banners and flags of the Kord empire.

"The senate building." Ash said looking at the great structure, remembering seeing it once before.

"Welcome to the imperial center of the imperial center." Tersias said.

"So uh what's the plan exactly?" Keith asked.

"You lot are going to meet Emperor Terron at the senate building where you will publicly denounce the Custos and the crusade. After which the senate will place a vote on Gall's bill. Once it passes you lot will go back to Lyn'Knol."

"We can't stay in the capital a little longer?" Clovis asked.

"No, you have work to do." Tersias said.

"Too bad, this place looks nice." Natani said looking at the city.

"However, before all of that first you can enjoy some fun. Daniel and Lord Argenti's triumphant will begin soon and you're all invited."

"A triumphant awesome!" Ash almost howled, his tail wagging.

The train finally stopped and opened its doors. They saw Trace and Nora on the ground outside the private station.

" _Come on now! I want to see my beloved's triumphant."_ Nora growled in excitement.

The group slowly exited the train and saw the crowd of people forming near one of the main streets. The people seemed to come from all districts of Roma. Each looking excited, some carry colored flags or olive branches.

The praetorians lead the group through the streets of Roma and towards a pavilion near the senate building where more praetorians waited. In front of the senate building was a massive golden statue. The statue was of Romulus wearing the crown of the Kord emperors.

Several senators were seated at the pavilion with Terron, including Galls. Behind them were Thedrad and Braikeon.

"Your majesty, the guests have arrived." Trace and the others bowed.

"Ahh Trace, Nora. I hope you had a pleasant train-ride. Come sit, the triumphant will begin soon."

They took their seats with Nora sitting beside her brother.

" _Dear sister."_

" _Dear brother, your granddaughter is doing well."_

" _Ah yes, my precious little dragon."_

" _Speaking of which, where is your daughter."_

" _I have no idea, my sweet little Reni has been going off with that human knight more and more. Something's off about her, I cant' tell what though but the magic around her is different."_

" _Sorry we're late!"_ They heard, Reni flew down with Kei on her back. A slightly nervous/satisfied expression on Reni's face as she landed by her family.

" _Where were you?"_ Thedrad asked.

" _Oh just, a little late is all."_ She said nervously.

Kei had a similarly terrified look on his face as he bowed to Terron and sat beside Flora.

"Flora." He said shaking. Kei noticed the look on his face and his messed up hair.

"Kei what happened to you?" Flora asked.

Kei took a deep breath.

"Flora, I feel recently I made very very bad impulse decision."

"What do you mean?"

"At the dragon masquerade, I well found myself in bed with someone who well, wasn't human." Flora covered her mouth and began laughing.

"You had sex with a keidran" Flora said trying not to shout.

"….Yeah let's go with that."

"After al these years of big noble talk from you and you come to this. It's beautiful." Flora laughed.

"It was a rush like I never thought possible. The thing is it's pretty wrong in every way."

"Oh come on, humans and keidran being-"

"Just listen to me ok. I shouldn't have done it, but she's well still nearby and doesn't intend to stop, ever." Kei slowly looked at Reni who looked at him in a certain way while licking her fangs. Kei nervously sweat dropping.

"Well you're a knight, just send her away."

"…I can't, she's quite dangerous, and her father quite powerful….If he ever found out, death would be a mercy."

"What keidran is that powerful?"

"….Ok, let's say for in this scenario it wasn't a keidran."

"What did you do it with Reni or something." Flora joked as Kei's face turned red and his skin white, his body stiffening like a board.

"Ha! I'm just kidding, I don't think that's physically possible, otherwise Nora might have tried to do something to Trace by now." Flora said looking back at the great white dragon.

"Yeah, impossible."

"Even if it was, let's say in your scenario for example. This dad of hers would be king Braikeon who's practically a god. I could only imagine what he'd do to a human who took the innocence of his daughter…Kei?" Flora said seeing him vomit over the edge of his chair.

" _Kei."_ Reni said slowly approaching and nuzzling him.

Flora's face turned white.

"Ohhhhhh." Kei looked on the verge of terrified tears while he slowly nodded.

"How?" Flora asked, not even wanting to know the why.

Kei whispered Reni's ability.

"Oh no."

"She doesn't know how she got it, all she cares about is what she can do with it…Or who she can do with it I should say." Kei said nervously sweat dropping.

"You better do something about this, what if Nora finds out and tries to replicate it. Do you know what could happen if she does." Flora said looking at Trace.

"I can't just push her away, she's a freaking dragon, but if her dad finds out….Ahhhhh."Kei said holding his face.

"Huh, if she can turn into a human, could she get pregnant." Keith stiffened up again.

"I, I didn't even think of that." Kei sweating so profusely that he began to stink.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Euchre walked with Raine and the others in their party.

"This city is amazing!" Karen shouted. Her hands clasped together as she took in Roma.

"It really is something." Scythe said looking around.

Archie had his usual stone-determination he had when he was ranging. Red and Scythe kept a close eye on Morgana as she walked beside him.

"I still think it was a bad idea brining her." Scythe said.

"I know, but we should focus on Brahn and those tigers."

"What'ssssss all thissssssssss commotion about?" Morgana asked.

"Apparently there's a triumphant." Archie said.

"A Triumphant! Wow!" Karen screamed.

Morgana glanced over at Archie a few times.

"Ssssso, Yanna. Sssshe'ssss really a perssssson?"

"Yeah."

"I've been wondering about her myself." Raine said.

"Could you enlighten us." Euchre asked.

Archie sighed.

"Yanna doesn't remember much about her human life. But she knows that Hospitaller magicians placed her soul inside a gem to save her. Somehow the gem was passed around and ended up in a bright steel bow. I found the bow in the hands of a hermit, apparently she had driven him mad. I ended up taking her, eventually she learned to trust me."

"So you truly cared for her." Morgana's hissing coming to an end.

"I've tried for years to restore her, she became like a child to me. I need to get her back."

"We'll get her back." Morgana said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Moments later they heard the thunderous sound of drums and horns.

"The triumphant it's begun!" The group quickly pushed their way to the front where they saw the precession crowds began to cheer louder as they heard the marching of the Kord legions. Thousands of legionaries marched in formation down the street before the people with groups of knights on horseback among them.

Between the formations of legionaries were formations of auxiliary soldiers, human and keidran alike. While the soldiers marched the anthem of the Kord empire was played. It tune loud and powerful, the rhythm matching the beat of the marching soldiers.

The soldiers didn't march alone, Karen began to scream in excitement when she saw a violet dragon walk with the soldiers. A prefect on her back waving at the people.

The soldiers brought carts filled with treasures they had taken from the Red-Rock Isles. A few legionaries tossing the gold and silver out to the people who snatched up as much as they could. The people threw back flowers and olive branches, cheering and shouting in excitement.

At the pavilion, Trace and the others watched as exotic animals from the Red-Rock Isles were brought in. Natani looked in interest at strange horse like creatures with humps on their backs. Horse like creatures with black and red stripes.

The music played louder as the group saw Lord Argenti approach. The silver dragon was surrounded by Praetorian legionaries. Brandon and Maximus riding in front of them. On Argenti's back was Daniel in his knight armor. His helmet was off while Creiya sat behind him holding a golden crown of dragon fangs above his head.

Argenti looked very proud hearing the people cheer for him and Daniel. The dragon knight looked more humble. Keith noticed the prince Daniel and his army had taken prisoner was chained to Argenti's tail and was forced to walk behind him.

" _My handsome lord enjoying his success and glory."_ Nora said.

" _Let's hope he remembers all glory is fleeting."_ Thedrad said.

" _Perhaps, for humans."_ Braikeon said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brahn watched the Triumphant with Tysis, Caligus, and his daughter.

"Beautiful isn't it." Brahn said.

"Ego stroking more like, everyone who has one of these is clearly compensating for something." Caligus said.

"Our friend is here." Caligus had never heard Brahn's daughter speak, he almost yelped.

Brahn turned to see Whisper and Shadow leading Rogue towards them.

"My friend, you've arrived." Brahn extended his hand, but Rogue didn't shake.

"My assassins." Tysis said , the two tigers bowing their heads to him.

"I have them." Rogue show Brahn Yanna and the commander's stone.

"Yes! We have everything we need!" Brahn's excitement like a raging fire.

"Not yet Templar, this is my ritual, do you understand." Rogue's eyes turning as black as his tone.

Brahn snapped his fingers. The ground shaking as Rogue saw Ceterum land beside Brahn.

The dragon set down a large piece of glowing metal with his right head.

"Lunite!"

"I have what you need. Begin the ritual."

"Master, if the senate doesn't vote in favor of the bill." Tysis said.

"Then we stop the ritual."

"What?" Rogue said.

"And do it at another time."

"Do not test me human." Ceterum growled all three heads at rogue.

Rogue's eyes turned black again, he pushed his palm against the snout of Ceterum, knocking him backwards.

"Our deal will be completed, you will see your beloved again. But you must understand-"

"You understand you are Lich."

Rogue took the unite and walked off.

"Master, he can't do this until we know for sure."

"Tysis! Are you committed to me." Brahn said turning to him.

"Master?"

Brahn approached him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you committed to me!"

Tysis growled.

"I have given you everything. My eye, I sold out my village, my own daughter to slavery to prove my commitment to you."

Brahn let go.

"Good, you understand then. If this bill passes they will tear down everything I have built. I am meant for more than this. I must lead this world into new age. I will."

"Then the ritual shall begin in either case."

"Yes." Brahn said before taking out the perfect mana crystal.

"But not how he thinks it will."

* * *

Elsewhere in front of the senate building, Daniel had joined with Terron and the others. Trace and the others saw the crowd that had gathered before them. Trace and the others saw large amounts of Custos in the audience, each looking excited to see them.

Trace and his party each took a deep breath, feeling the weight of their entire crusade on them. Trace looked at Nora who nodded, each member of his party doing the same.

"People of the Kord empire! I am Trace Legacy, this is my party! Many of you know who we are, many of you have been inspired by us! We have fought our crusade to keep the empire safe from the Templars, but now I understand that our actions have lead to injustice. Across the empire, people have been inspired by us to kill any Templar they see, this is wrong." The excitement of the crowd turned to confusion.

"The Templars are people just like us, they are people of the empire. Our crusade must come to an end, the rule of law and justice must prevail. Today the senate will pass a bill that will bring justice to our people, but the right vigilantism must stop, including us. Which is why we are ending our crusade today!"

The crowd had mixed reactions, some welcoming the idea, others shouting in anger.

Trace exhaled, Flora put her hand on his shoulder.

" _Hmp, I am less than enthusiastic."_ Chaos growled.

Trace and the others felt the weight lift off them. For the first time in years they felt something, free.

Terron and Daniel smiled.

"That's it then your majesty."

"Indeed, they did their job well."

"To the senate then."

Below, Euchre and the others were impressed watching this.

"Woah, Trace Legacy denouncing his own crusade. This really is something." Scythe said.

"Yes indeed. Perhaps I can ask him why in person."

"Dad?" Raine asked.

"I must go to the senate meeting, I'll meet you back here." Euchre turned himself into his human form and walked up the steps, a pair of praetorians escorting him.

"Now what?" Maren asked.

"Yanna! She's close, I can feel her!" Archie shouted almost running off with Morgana.

"Oh boy." Red lead the others after them.

On top of another building Rogue was with Brahn standing across from him. Ceterum, Caligus, and Brahn's daughter also there.

" _I swear when Archie get's here you're all going to be so sorry!"_ Yanna shouted.

Rogue's eyes turned black with the same color aura around his body.

Brahn's eyes glowed red with the same aura around him.

" _AAAhhhh!"_ Yanna screamed. The gem in the bow surging with the commander's stone and the unite.

Archie and the others began to scale the stairs of the building.

"Yanna!"

Brahn's daughter turned when her crow landed on her shoulder. She walked over to the stairs and saw Archie.

"Lookout!" Morgana screamed when she saw red magic bombs crash and explode around them. Morgana tackled Archie down , narrowly avoiding the explosion.

"Shit!" Scythe howled, Maren dragging him away as Red did the same with Raine.

"No you don't!" Raine growled. Her eyes glowed blue as she hurled magic blasts back at the girl. Brahn's daughter deflected them away, but had to focus on that. Archie continued his dash forward, able to hear Yanna scream, his determination and resolve burning like fire.

Caligus was drinking from a water-skin but spit it out when he saw Rogue's skin melt off. In its place was a black horned skeleton with black fire around it.

"Fuck, he is real."

"Ahhhhh!" Yanna screamed , the gemstone shattering with the commander's stone. Their energy surrounding the lunite which glowed blue.

" _Yes! Come back to me my beloved!"_ Brahn smiled.

"I'm afraid she won't be coming here, you'll be going to her." Brahn revealed the perfect gemstone, blue magic surrounding the Lich.

" _Ghaaaah! What is this!?"_

The magic from the lunite began to surround Brahn and Ceterum.

" _What are you doing human!?"_

"I'm ascending, you made the mistake of believe you are a god." Ceterum growled and smiled as he stood behind Brahn. The Lich and Caligus shaking as they saw their magic synch up.

" _Let us show you what a god really looks like."_

More magic began to envelop the Lich, every bit of his physical being. Archie heard a sharp screech and shattering. By the time he got to the top Brahn, his daughter, Ceterum, Caligus were gone, and the rich was a pile of ash with only his bow left.

Archie saw his bow on the ground with the gemstone shattered.

"Yanna." Archie began to shake, tears filling his eyes. He fell to his knees and picked up the shattered pieces.

"Yanna!"

Morgana and the others soon arrived and saw what had happened.

"Oh no." Raine said.

Morgana knelt down and put her arms around him. She tried to console him with a kiss.

"I failed her."

"Awww what's wrong, miss me already?" A familiar voice said.

Archie and the others raised their heads to see a young woman standing in front of them. She had long-curly golden hair that went beyond her shoulders. She had purple eyes with a slim frame and wore Rogue's old armor with his bow in her hand.

"Who are you?" Karen asked.

"You don't like my new look, it's Yanna dummy. Now come on get on your feet, some serious shit is about to go down."

* * *

Inside the senate building, Trace and the others saw the great auditorium of seats around them. States of past emperors, consuls , and imperators decorated the building. They saw hundreds of senators lined up in the seats with a throne made of bright steel near the other end.

Terron sat in the throne, the praetorian prefect beside him as well as Tersias. Braikeon and Terron sat around the room with Nora. Praetorians standing guard with them. Galls was among the senators as well as Marc Antony and Bastion. Daniel was on the edge with Thedrad.

Two men sat in a pair of chairs in the floor in the center. The senators were speaking to each other loudly and disruptively, many arguing.

"So this is the senate, I always imagined everything made of gold." Clovis said.

"Imagined or wished?" Natani asked.

"….Wished." Clovis said sweat dropping.

"Shhh, it's about to start." Flora said making sure Thomas was asleep.

Terron looked at the two men in the center of the room who nodded. The entire room became as silent as a crypt when they heard Terron tap his throne.

"Gentlemen, this meeting of the Kord Senate shall now begin. We each bow before his esteemed majesty Emperor terron and King Braikeon." The senators each bowing their heads.

"Thank you consul Marius, you may proceed." Terron said.

"I turn over to my co-consul Titus." The second consul stood up.

"The floor is now open."

"I senator Galls with to put forth a bill." Galls said standing up.

Many of the senators began to speak up and grumble before Thedrad growled, the senators quieting themselves.

Ash noticed Euchre across from them and elbowed Trace before pointing him out.

"You think this is a problem?"

"No, not him. I think he's just here to observe."

"Gentlemen, long have the cult of the Templars spread their words throughout out the empire."

"Cult." Euchre said rolling his eyes.

"They have committed many horrible acts, and taken many good lives, but yet their leaders remain untouched. Hidden behind laws and protection they take advantage of." There was more grumbling, but many agreeing with him.

"Come on." Trace said.

"The bill I propose would make Templar leaders culpable for the actions of their men. Specifically those under their command. We promote master who work with us and build up the empire instead of tearing it down."

"You only want to persecute people you don-"

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth or better yet put it back around Brahn's cock!"

"Why you!"

"Listen to him, he speaks reason, you speak only what your masters have payed you to say!"

More arguing broke out, a few senators almost getting physical.

"Politics at its best." Natani laughed while Ash nodded.

"Humans and Keidran really aren't that different."

"Silence!" The consuls shouted.

Braikeon growled, silencing the senators.

"The bill is set, I leave it to you fine gentlemen to decide the future of our empire." Galls sat down with another senator patting his shoulder.

"What does his majesty say?" A senator asked. The senate turned to Terron who smiled.

"I suppose this motion, and unless most of you see fit to disagree, I shall see it passed." There was a brief silence, but moments later most of the senate broke out in applause, each standing up while doing so.

"Yes!" Natani shouted.

"It's done." Galls laughed and hugged one of his senators.

Euchre exhaled, that was until he saw Tysis.

"Tysis?"

The tiger smiled.

Nora, Braikeon, and Thedrad felt something, Trace as well.

" _I feel it, dark magic, like nothing I've ever felt before."_ Chaos said in excitement.

"What?" Ash yelped.

" _They're here."_ The ceiling of the senate building shattered, debris falling down onto the terrified senators only to have the three dragons push them away with their magic.

Above them was none other then Ceterum with Brahn on his back. Brahn's eyes glowing black-red with Ceterum's doing the same.

"Brahn!" Euchre shouted.

" _Ceterum!"_ Braikeon roared.

" _Bow before your new God!"_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The penultimate chapter,_

 _Next chapter will be the last followed by an epilog_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Kord

* * *

Trace looked up at Brahn and Ceterum. The three headed dragon seemed larger than he was at the Dragon Masquerade. His eyes glowed completely black-red with the same aura around his body. However, Trace felt the dragon's aura around his body weaker than it should have been. However, he was able to feel that aura around Brahn, almost mixed with his own aura into a dark necromancy concoction to the likes of which Trace , nor any other of the magic users had thought imaginable.

Even Braikeon, the dragon king felt afraid.

"What is this!?" One of the senators shouted.

"Brahn what are you doing!?"

" _It's time to bring the world into a new age, Mekkan will be reborn from magic and blood!"_

Sparking red-black magic spheres formed in Brahn's hands that slammed into the ground. A wave of magic spread through the room, anyone it passed by was burned into a skeleton, including many senators and praetorians.

Braikeon roared and leapt onto the wave, breaking it apart into nothing. He snarled seeing Brahn floating above them and tried to snap his jaws around the Grand Templar. However, Ceterum slammed into Braikeon first crashing him through the walls of the building.

" _Brother!"_ Nora shouted.

Debris continued to fall down with the remaining dragons keeping them back.

Trace screamed with his eyes turning blue and his entire body glowing with magic aura with his dragon spirit coming out. Flora saw Daniel and Terron both do the same, silver and green colored aura around the two.

All three began hurling dragon shaped magical bombs at Brahn, but even their combined power only got pushed aside by Brahn. The Grand Templar looked at himself and laughed, still growing use to his power.

Many of the senators desperately tried to get out, but Natani and the other wolves smelled something foul they had smelled before. They heard a series of screams followed by strange growls and clattering of armor.

Flora's eyes widened when she saw undead legionaries rushing into the senate building.

"Guys!"

"Fuck!" Natani screamed while hurling a fire bomb into six that nearly jumped them.

Keith didn't waste a motion and began cutting down the undead legionaries. Natani quickly backed him up while Clovis covered them with more magic. Ash cracked his neck while seeing his companions and the praetorians desperately fight off the undead soldiers.

" _This is more like it! One last ho-rah!"_

"You know it." Ash said while the armor of the Chaos Soldier formed around him.

"Let's go!" Ash hurled twenty blades into the charging zombies and cut down dozens. This was followed by a storm of sword strikes that cut down a zombie with each blow.

Nora and Thedrad both tried to attack Brahn , but the walls of the senate building burst open again. To their terror a pair of undead dragons flew in and slammed them away.

" _Trace darling, get away from him!"_

Trace didn't listen to Nora and performed an uppercut. Flaming roots tried to ensnare Brahn but his magic withered them into nothing.

Daniel brought up liquid silver from the ground and tried to crash it into Brahn while Terron unleashed pure dragon-esk magic. Brahn pushed both magical blows harmlessly to the ground and held his hands up. The sky above him grew darker with bolts of lightning crashed into all three men, sending them to their knees.

"Fuck!" Daniel roared in pain.

Flora backed up in terror, Thomas crying hard with his mother desperately trying to find a way out.

"Flora!" She heard while seeing a group of zombies get blasted apart by magic. She saw Kei riding in on Reni. His sword drawn and zombie-dust on it.

"Come on let's get out of here!"

Flora was about to get on when she looked back at Trace and the others. Her friends, her husband. She looked at her frightened baby and grit her teeth.

"Take him! Take him somewhere safe!"

"Flora!?" Kei shouted.

"I can't leave them." Flora said tearing up.

Keith took Thomas and held him close.

"Don't leave this boy and orphan." Kei said as Reni quickly flew off.

Flora growled and drew her bow. She fired a few arrows that tore through three zombies. However, she spotted trouble, Tysis moved towards Terron. In all the chaos, the praetorians weren't around him.

"No!" Flora fired an arrow at the older tiger who knocked it away with his claws. He turned to Flora who had already fired two more arrows. Tysis smiled as he knocked away the arrows and caught two knives Flora threw.

However, the smile was knocked off his face by a piece of debris Flora threw, the same smile having found its way onto Flora's face.

Tysis roared , the rage fueling his sprint towards the younger tiger. Flora ducked down and rolled forward tripping Tysis up. However, Tysis recovered quickly. His claws soaring through the air like the wind. Flora used her bow and a throwing knife to keep them at bay while stepping back to avoid his foot claws. Flora slashed him with her own foot claws after his right foot hit the ground again. He growled and smashed Flora's bow to pieces.

Flora felt the crushing blow of Tysis's paw into her face, picking her up and onto her back. Flora spit up some salty blood. Tysis's foot coming down like a falling boulder to curb stomp her. Flora desperately rolled to the side and slashed his foot with her claws while stabbing him with a throwing knife.

Tysis snarled and stomped at Flora again. She jumped up only to be grabbed in the throat and lifted up.

"Watch your precious emperor die!" Tysis growled, Flora's eyes widening when she saw a pair of hidden tiger assassins come at Terron's sides.

"Your majesty!"

Shadow and Whisper took out their blades. Both coming in fast and efficiently only to be beaten back. The two tigers saw Tersias and the praetorian prefect standing between them and the emperor.

"Stay back!" Tersias shouted holding two swords.

Shadow and Whisper acrobatically leapt up and lunged at the two praetorians. The prefect guided Shadow's blade away and hit his head with his elbow like a mace. Not wasting a motion, the prefect stabbed Shadow through the chest.

Tersias similarly grabbed Whisper's foot while he leapt up to kick and dragged the tiger down, stabbing through his back in a quick motion.

"What!?" Tysis shouted. Flora bit his arm hard, making him move her close enough for the tigress to stab his remaining eye with her throwing knife.

"Ahhhh!"

Flora bit Tysis's throat , feeling salty blood fill her mouth and the tiger grow heavier. His body almost dragged her down with him.

Euchre used his necromancy to try and help the wounded men in the room.

"Hold still." Euchre said holding a screaming praetorian who was missing his right hand.

Euchre's eyes glowed red as he grew the man's hand back.

"Huh! How- Lookout!" The praetorian used his regrown hand to grab his sword and stab a zombie who almost snuck up on Euchre.

"Go!" Euchre shouted bringing the man up.

The Templar master saw Brahn battling the emperor and other dragon mages and considered joining.

"No, I can do more good helping the injured."

Trace, Daniel, and Terron continued to pummel Brahn with the fury of their magic. Trace brining a storm of dragon spears, Daniel a hurricane of liquid esk-magic, and Terron an inferno of fiery magic.

Brahn was pushed further up but soon contained all of their attacks sending it up in a magnificent display. He pointed down with more bolt shaped magic crashing into the three. Trace and Daniel cried out , both nearly fainting until they felt relief.

Terron grunted as he forced the magic onto him.

"Get up!" Terron screamed. Brahn smiling.

" _Even an emperor must bow before a god."_

Daniel opened his eyes and saw the world slow around him. Another bolt of magic from Brahn hit Terron and burned through his chest. Thedrad howled in pain as if he were hit. Terron convulsing violently but was then still.

"No!"

Tersias and the prefect both fell to his body in horror. Trace also shaking as he saw this.

" _Grawwwww!"_ Trace roared. Brahn picked up by a magic dragon the size of Nora conjured by Trace.

Natani, Clovis, and Keith managed to push the zombies out of the senate building with the help of the praetorians and Euchre.

"Come on!" Natani howled when she saw more zombies rush to join them. However, they got unexpected backup from a group of Templars. Red leading a pair of wolves, three human women, and two Archidons soon slammed into the back of the zombies with legionaries and other garrisoned knights joining them.

The people in Roma were running in terror and chaos with the undead legionaries and dragons running rampant. The path to the senate building nearly cleared when a series of crows and black cats began to attack them as well.

They were confused at first , until seeing Brahn's daughter approaching them.

"Her." Keith said gritting his teeth. The girl hurled magic bombs at them, Raine sprinting over and doing her best to knock them away. Raine was lifted up and crashed into Natani.

"Hey." Raine said.

"I'm going to kill that little bitch." Natani growled.

"Get in line." Raine growled as she got up.

The two she-wolves began covering each other with their magic. Each taking turns deflecting the girl's magic while the other pushed her back with their own. An undead dragon crashed into the ground beside the girl. It snapped its jaws towards Raine only to have a pair of arrows crash into its eye sockets. The force behind the enchanted arrows pushed the dragon back.

Yanna and Archie ran around the side of the zombie dragon, firing arrows into it's rotting yellow scales. The dragon hurled its tail around, but the two acrobatically avoided it. Keith and Red slashed at the front legs of the dragon with their bright steel swords, cutting through the scales and bones, however, not all the way.

The zombie dragon backed up until Morgana slashed at its back leg with her lunite saber. Just like the bright steel swords it cut through scale and bone.

Clovis hurled a magic bomb at the dragon's head, making it go down even further.

However, before Clovis could hit it again, she lurched away narrowly avoiding a blade from Caligus.

"My dear Clovis, we never got to finish that dance!" Caligus ran fast at Clovis, slashing fast to keep her from using magic. The she-wolf now sweating as she tried to get away from him.

"Keep running little fox, you're about to-" Clovis licked his knife hand away and snapped her jaws around Caligus's through. He yelped and violently tried to stab Clovis , but she pushed him away far enough to set him ablaze with a fire bomb.

"Ahhhhhh!" Caligus dropped his knife and ran, Clovis smiling seeing him fall down and thrash until he became ash.

Meanwhile Raine and Natani kept at the Templar girl. Despite her powers, Raine and Natani worked too well together. That was until more of the birds began to fly into their faces. The two wolves desperately tried to get them out of their faces. Brahn's daughter hurled a bomb between them, the magic scorching their fur and hurling them back with blood staining their singed fur.

The two tried to get up as the girl gathered more magic. A splatter of blood sprayed over the two. Blood coming out of the girl's mouth as she looked down to see a blade coming out of her stomach. She tried to grab it but collapsed onto the ground.

Standing behind her was Karen having an almost dazed look while staring at the body.

"Is she dead?" Maren giving a nearly crestfallen look seeing this.

"Yes, that tends to happen when you stab someone." Natani said.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to kill her, I just wanted to help you both."

"Your sister's insane." Scythe said as he stabbed a zombie.

Archie and Yanna fired four arrows into the cut bones on the legs, causing them to break off. When the dead dragon fell down Keith, Red, and Morgana slashed at the same part of its neck, brining the head off.

Brahn brought rain down on the capital, laughing while he looked at the sky.

" _I can control the weather!"_

 _"Brahn I just felt it, your daughter, she's, she's dead."_

Brahn wasn't moved.

" _A god has no need for a family."_

Another magic dragon hit Brahn and caught his attention. Trace and Daniel were both on the ground looking up at him.

"I'm going to send you to the deepest layer of inferos!" Daniel roared.

" _You dare speak to a god like that!"_ Brahn brought down fire from the sky like massive rain.

Daniel brought water up and around them in the shape of three dragons that kept the fire away.

Trace unleashed his own magical dragons into Brahn but just like before they had little effect.

" _We are amused, but not impressed."_ Brahn formed his own magical dragons that smashed apart Traces.

Meanwhile Ceterum and Braikeon violently fought each other. Both dragons using their brute strength and magical power to try and maul the other. Despite Braikeon's god like power, Ceterum was enhanced beyond him.

Nora, Argenti, and Thedrad were battling multiple undead dragons, despite their strength and power, the zombie's lack of pain and single sense of existence drove them beyond mortality.

Braikeon was hurled to the ground and groaned, another undead dragon coming down on top of him.

" _Father!"_ Thedrad roared trying to reach him.

Ceterum prepared to blast Braikeon with all three heads, only to be hit by a smaller blast.

" _Get away from him!"_ Reni roared as she flew around the three heads.

" _Reni! Get away!"_ Braikeon roared.

The small dragon princess flew down and smashed into the undead dragon. She pinned it down while Kei stabbed through its eye socket with his free hand.

" _Not without you!"_

As Ceterum regained himself, Argenti and Nora attacked his sides, drawing his attention.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Kei asked while Braikeon got up and shook his head.

" _I am now, you came bake with a child just to try and save me?"_

"Well I."

" _You're either very brave or very foolish. I can see how your courted my daughter."_

"Well I….You, you knew." Kei began shaking.

" _Of course after acquiring her new ability she came to me and asked my permission. Do you really think I don't know what goes on with my daughter."_

"Well I uh, just…." Kei wasn't sure to be afraid or relieved.

" _There will of course be the matter of the marriage."_

"….What?"

 _"Really!"_

The Chaos Soldier cut down another hundred zombies when he saw Ceterum in the sky.

"Geez he's making mince meat out of Nora and Argenti."

" _Our blades can pierce his hide, if we can get to his center head we can kill him."_

Ash was surprised by this, but here was something in the way Chaos talked that seemed almost , off. But it was Chaos so Ash paid little mind to it.

Ceterum flew after Argenti, the silver dragon lord flying lower to the ground. The Chaos Soldier waited until Ceterum was close enough and sprinted forward. He jumped up and grabbed onto Ceterum's leg. Ash and Chaos slowly scaled the back of the dragon before reaching the center of his middle head.

"Time to die!" Ash brought a sword up but couldn't bring it down.

"Huh?"

" _I'm sorry my friend, but I can't let you do that."_ Ash felt a sensation he hadn't felt since the basitin islands. The face mask of the helmet came over Ash as Chaos took control again.

"Chaos what are you doing!?"

" _This is an opportunity I cannot pass up!"_ Chaos slammed his palm into Ceterum's center head.

Ash felt a power inside Chaos he hadn't felt before. As if the very soul of the dragon inside him began to attack Ceterum.

Elsewhere , Brahn began to cry out.

" _Gahaaahh What's happening to me!"_ Ceterum roared inside of Brahn.

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

 _"Who, who are you!?"_

 _"I am Chaos, and you have made a fatal mistake. You've fused your soul within your human's, but in doing so you've left your body unprotect, what's left of your soul is weak, too weak to protect itself!"_

" _No!"_

The remnant of Ceterum's soul inside his body shattered, Ash howling as he convulsed. The armor of the chaos soldier broke apart and fell off him. Ash gasping for breath as he felt a sense of relief that he didn't know he could have again. He still felt a connection to Chaos, but not like he had before.

Ash looked down at the dragon body. It's black and red aura changing to black and blue while it physically began to change, becoming more fierce and _chaotic_.

When it finished the dragon roared with all three heads, each giving an evil grin while their eyes glowed blue and black.

 _"Chaos is reborn!"_

" _OH no!"_ Nora roared in fear.

Ash had to hold onto Chaos tight as he flew down in his new body. He smashed into an undead dragon, viciously tearing it apart like a savage animal. He roared in delight, looking for more prey, eventually finding another undead dragon and blasting it apart with all three heads.

" _Yes! I love my new body!"_

"Chaos."

" _You needn't fear my friend, you and I are still connected, just not like before. We're still in this together!"_ Chaos flew down and began blasting apart every zombie he could see.

" _Is this good or bad?"_ Argenti asked.

" _I don't know yet."_ Thedrad said.

Brahn convulsed before giving an enraged look.

" _How dare you!"_ He flew at Chaos and grabbed his center head.

" _I'm taking by body back!"_

Chaos growled.

" _I'm finally free, you won't take that away from me!"_ Chaos smashed Brahn into the ground. The deity floating back up.

"Die!" Trace roared, he and Daniel continued to punish Brahn with their magic, but it still wasn't working. That was until one of Trace's roots ensnared Brahn long enough for Daniel's metal dragon to break through his barrier and hit him.

" _How dare you! Filthy insects!"_ Brahn hurled them both back. Rising up higher until Nora and Argenti came down on him, both dragons mauling him into road.

" _No! I am above all of you!"_ Brahn blasted the two dragons back, only to have a third snap his jaws around him.

" _You will suffer inferos !_ " Thedrad roared as he violently shook Brahn around.

" _Get off me!"_ Brahn brought lightning magic onto Thedrad, forcing him to let go.

Trace roared with Nora, the two combining their magic around Brahn , holding him in place.

" _No! I will not be contained! I am greater than man , I am greater than dragon! I am a god! I am-"_ The ground shook around them. Braikeon landing behind Brahn.

" _Let's see what kind of god you really are!"_ Braikeon let out a roar that shatter class and bend metal. A white magical beam hitting Brahn, his magic shattering and his skin peeling back.

" _Ahhhhhhhh!"_ Brahn and Ceterum screamed, their very souls broken apart into nothing.

" _Not a god then, just a man, and a drake!"_ Braikeon finished his magic, revealing nothing left of Brahn.

The rain stopped shortly after, the sun slowly coming out again. Trace was on the ground with Nora, both just as exhausted as Daniel and Argenti.

"It's over, he's gone." Trace said shaking.

" _We've done it my darling, it's finally over."_

"Trace!" He slowly looked over and saw Flora rushing over with the others, Reni and Kei among them.

Flora brought Trace up with a hug, Kei carefully handing them Thomas back.

Chaos had landed as well, Ash coming down and lifting up Clovis in his arms.

"I'm free, I'm finally free!" he said tearing up.

" _As am I!"_ Chaos roared in excitement.

" _Chaos!"_ Braikeon roared.

" _I'll look past what you did in your last body, but be assured, my laws are still the same. Should you be as you were before."_

"….. _Fine, as you say, my king. Better to have a body, and I must say I never realized having three heads was quite so, incredible."_

"….Does he have to stay with us?" Clovis asked shaking.

"Afraid so."

"Oh well." Thedrad looked at the body of Terron, tears streaming from his eyes.

Braikeon came down and consoled him.

" _I'm sorry son. He was as true an emperor as Romulus."_ Daniel was helped up by Argenti , Maximus, and Brandon who had arrived.

Daniel saw Braikeon over him, something in his mouth.

" _Daniel , kneel."_ Daniel did so upon seeing the emperor's crown in Braikeon's mouth.

Braikeon slowly placed the crown upon his head.

" _Rise now, Emperor of Kord!"_

Daniel rose up, all those able to see falling to their knees.

" _All hail emperor Rian! Long may he reign!"_ Braikeon roared.

* * *

 _Epilog_

In Roma Euchre sat with Marc Antony and the Grand Hospitaller inside a citadel.

"Really you've managed to regrow an entire arm." The Grand Hospitaller said in interest.

Euchre had a proud look on his face while sipping coffee.

"Yes, I'd be more than willing to show you."

"Perhaps, I'll have Mary Silverlock come see you " The man said, Euchre smiling a little know what his friend was getting at.

"Personally I thought you would have turned your attention to your grandson and his ability Grand Templar." Antony said.

"He has his mother for that." Euchre said.

Elsewhere in the citadel a white wolf hybrid baby was playing with a grey wolf hybrid baby and a human one.

Raine, Morgana, and Maren nearby watching them.

"You convinced them you were a werewolf, Raine that's just mean and unprofessional." Maren said while Morgana laughed.

"I wish I had had magic so I could be one of your students." Morgana said.

The three heard crying, Maren turning to the babies.

"Raine your son is scaring our daughters again." Maren said picking up her hybrid daughter while Raine's son turned from a white wolf with red hair to a human baby with red hair.

"He can't control it, I couldn't for the longest time."

Red was nearby training templar knights with Scythe, who was now wearing knights armor, when he saw this. He smiled and picked up his son.

"Awww Chris are you scaring your little friends again." Red said holding him while Raine smiled.

Archie was training a few Templar Archidons while Yanna helped Karen.

"Hold your arm steady."

"And aim."

"No, guide, your mind knows where it wants to go."

In Lyn'Knoll Trace was with Ash and Clovis outside a small Temple. Nora and Chaos were there as well. In front of them were a group of keidran, human, and hybrid students.

"Remember that magic is naturally part of you, the more you practice it and refine it, the stronger it will be. But how you practice it is just as important as how much you do." Trace said, him, Ash, Clovis and the dragons showing them various technique.

Ash felt something tugging at his leg and looked down to see a mostly white wolf pup.

"Not now William, go bother your mother." Ash said , but the pup kept at him. Clovis smiling.

"He wants his daddy."

"Alright fine." Ash said picking up his son.

"Come on." Ash said while his son panted.

Elsewhere inside a house, Flora wore a blue mana crystal around her neck while watching Thomas slowly try to walk.

"That's it Thomas, you're doing great, mommy's very proud of you." She said before he reached Flora and braced himself on her stomach. Flora smiled and put her hands on his head.

"You found your little brother or sister." She said putting her hand in her stomach.

In another house Keith and Natani sat with Kat and Zen while two wolf Keidran children played with a wolf pup. A baby basitin with Natani's fur color and wolf-esk features in Natani's arms.

"So Natani is motherhood everything you thought it would be?" Kat asked.

"How can you handle three of these things!? When is he going to be old enough where I can make him an assassin?"Natani asked.

"I see you're in that phase of parenting." Zen said smiling with Kat.

"She's just putting on a show, the other night I saw her giving him a belly rub while doing baby talk." Keith said smiling as Natani growled.

"Well I'm glad you two are doing well. Are you going to head back to the basitin islands anytime soon?" Kat asked.

"Eventually, I have to report back to the king eventually, plus she's announced the birth of her new son, she'll want us there for his first birthday." Keith said. The four heard a yip.

"Justus, Clara, be gentle with your little brother." Zen said.

"Yes dad."

Later that day, all of them had gathered at the emperor's estate. They sat in the dinning room, but not alone. Argenti, Daniel, Creiya, and the praetorians were there. As well as Maeve, Adira, Urien, and a baby leopard in Adira's arms.

"Your work in the Midnight Isles was very impressive general, Praetor Fullmix was right to recommend you." Daniel said.

"Thank you your majesty, my men did their part well." Urien said.

"Your majesty what I must say it is an honor and privilege to be invited here." Adira said.

"It's no trouble, your friends and family here are the ambassador and chief Hospitaller for Lyn'Lnoll."

Trace noticed Creiya's stomach swollen in a manner he was all to familiar with. He looked around at his friends and family , thinking about what his life had come to. He smile while picking up Thomas in his arms, knowing that they had helped ensured the future for all in the Kord Empire.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _And thus, the story ends, The Templars are now as they have been under Euchre, Daniel Reigns as well as Augustus Caesar, and our heros have earned the rewards of their hard fought cause,_

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this story,_

 _All future stories of mine will be short stories, no more than say 10 chapters, if any of you like Pokemon my next story will be another amourshipping,_

 _So until next story,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


End file.
